Historia de la Dama Blanca
by Elanta
Summary: Nota de Autora. Una biografía no autorizada de Galadriel,su vida y su visión de las cosas, desde su estancia en Aman antes de la Primera Edad hasta su partida a finales de la Tercera Edad (aunque de momento se ha acabado al final de la 2ªEdad).
1. La Hija de Finarfin

N. de A.: Empiezo mi narración justo tras la forja de los Silmarils, más exactamente el capítulo 7 del Silmarillion. He intentado respetar al máximo la historia original de Tolkien basándome en el Silmarillion, el Señor de los Anillos y lo menos en los Cuentos Perdidos y los Inconclusos. A veces echaré mano de expresiones y frases en élfico (Quenya, Sindarin y Telerin), todos los nombres de los personajes tienen traducción y la pondré al final de los capítulos junto con las expresiones.

Ahora, disfrutad...

La Hija de Finarfin 

_"...Galadriel, era la más hermosa de la casa de Finwë; tenía los cabellos iluminados de oro, como si hubiera atrapado en una red el resplandor de Laurelin._" 

Las olas se mecían perezosamente sobre las costas de Eldamar, las piedras preciosas esparcidas por la arena resplandecían a la luz de Laurelin, el Árbol del Día.

Una figura irrumpió bruscamente a la carrera en la pacifica playa. Era una doncella elfa cuyos cabellos eran un reflejo del Árbol Dorado y su vestido parecía tejido con retazos de cielo.

- ¡Vamos Anni! – gritó al aire sin dejar de correr.

Siguiendo sus pasos, otra joven surgió de las rocas. Cabello trenzado del color del oro viejo y vestido gris perla.

- ¡Para de una vez!, ¡sabes de sobra que no voy a conseguir alcanzarte! -. Al tiempo que protestaba se sentó sobre la arena.

- No te enfades -.

Anninda ladeó la cabeza. Su amiga sonreía, divertida al parecer por su actitud.

- Desde que venciste a Finrod en los últimos Juegos estás insoportable -.

- Dicen que los Noldor somos orgullosos -.

- Sí, pero tú estás alcanzando cotas insospechadas, empiezas a parecerte a tu tío -.

- ¿Fingolfin? -.

- Deja de hacerte la inocente, Galadriel, sabes perfectamente que hablo de Fëanor -.

La noldo se sentó junto a su compañera, la diversión había desaparecido de su rostro.

- Lo siento, me he pasado, no debí haber dicho eso -.

- No, Anni, no tienes que disculparte -.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en Tirion? -.

- Mal -.

- Entonces ¿los rumores son ciertos? -.

- Depende del rumor, si te refieres al de mi padre y mi tío Fingolfin maquinando para hacerse con el trono de mi abuelo Finwë, es falso -.

- ¿Qué está pasando? -.

Galadriel cogió una de las gemas que adornaban la playa, un zafiro tan grande como la palma de su mano y tan azul como sus ojos.

- ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? -.

- Sí, éramos unas crías -.

- Veintidós años yo y veinte tú -.

- La dama Eärwen invitó a mi madre a merendar, a ti te encontramos en el patio, victoriosa, y tranquilamente sentada sobre tu primo Amrod -.

- Nunca más volvió a decir que las chicas sólo juegan con muñecas y son unas debiluchas, aunque me gané una buena reprimenda por parte de mi madre... desearía que ahora todo fuera como entonces -.

- Galadriel, te importaría decirme qué te ocurre, nunca te había visto tan, tan... no sé, preocupada -.

- Ocurrió justo antes de que mi madre y yo viniéramos a Aqualondë, en realidad es el motivo de que yo esté aquí – la joven noldo arrojó el zafiro a las aguas transparentes de la Bahía de Eldamar – Cruzando la plaza, bajo la Mindon, vi salir a Fingolfin de la casa de mi abuelo seguido por Fëanor, le alcanzó en las escaleras, pertrechado como si se dirigiera a una batalla, y le amenazó con una espada al tiempo que decía "¡Mira, medio hermano!, esto es más afilado que tu lengua. Trata sólo una vez más de usurpar mi sitio y el amor de mi padre y quizá libraré a los Noldor del que ambiciona convertirse en conductor de esclavos." -.

- Es horrible -.

- Fëanor siempre ha sido celoso, nunca ha querido demasiado a sus hermanastros por si le quitaban el amor de Finwë, pero no hasta el punto de querer matarlos – frunció el ceño – Los Valar le han exiliado a Formenos, con él han ido sus hijos y el abuelo Finwë, así que mi tío se ha convertido temporalmente en Señor de los Noldor -.

- Fëanor parece haberse vuelto loco -.

- Me pregunto quién le habrá metido esas ideas en la cabeza, si el asunto no mejora esto podría llegar a las armas y no me gustaría ver a mis familiares matándose entre ellos, por muy excéntricos que sean -.

- Eres una exagerada -.

- Espero que tengas razón... bueno, dejemos a un lado tan lúgubres pensamientos, ¿vendrás a la Fiesta de la Cosecha? -.

- No me la perdería por nada, es la mejor fiesta del año, incluso me he hecho un vestido nuevo -.

- Seguro que a Finrod le encanta -.

La simpática malicia de la noldo hizo enrojecer a Anninda.

- A veces creo que disfrutas mortificándome -.

- No, sencillamente es demasiado obvio lo que sientes por mi hermano -.

- ¿Él lo sabe? -.

- Seguramente, me divierto mortificándole a él tanto como a ti -.

- ¿¡¿¡Se lo has dicho!?!? -.

- Sí, así te convertirás antes en mi cuñada -.

- Pero si sabes que Finrod no me quiere, todo el mundo sabe que anda cortejando a Amarië de los Vanyar -.

- Tú lo has dicho, anda cortejando, sin embargo creo que podré hacerle cambiar de opinión en el Festival -.

Galadriel se incorporó y sacudió la arena de su vestido, aún así el azul quedó salpicado de destellos plateados. Anninda la imitó.

- Deberías ser tú la que se encargara del gobierno en lugar de tu tío, te gusta demasiado organizarle la vida a la gente -.

- Así que debo añadir mandona y metomentodo a lo de orgullosa, creo que no salgo muy bien parada -.

- Deja de decir tonterías, eres inteligente, fuerte y hermosa, digna de ser una princesa noldorin, si algún día tienes gente a tu cargo seguramente te apreciaran... aunque no estoy tan segura en lo que a matrimonio se refiere, ¿habrá algún Eldar capaz de soportar que...? -.

La muchacha teleri enmudeció. Una súbita oscuridad invadió la bahía y cruzó hacia el Norte. Las dos amigas se estremecieron, aquella gigantesca nube de sombras iba acompañada de una horrible sensación mezcla de frío, miedo y odio.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – musitó Anninda.

- No estoy segura, era la misma sensación que tengo cuando me hallo ante los Valar -.

- Eso no podía ser un Vala, Ellos son dioses y eso... -.

- Melkor... – la interrumpió Galadriel – Anninda, volvamos -.

- ¿Y ahora qué tienes en mente? -.

- Regresar a Tirion -.

La ciudad costera de los teleri era un derroche de sencillez y belleza. Casas blancas de uno o dos pisos, calles pavimentadas y pequeños jardines distribuidos por una colina y sus alrededores. En el puerto las naves con forma de cisne se mecían al son del viento, las olas y los cantos de los elfos del mar.

Las muchachas encontraron a sus madres, después de mucho buscar, paseando por el mercado. Eärwen intentaba decidirse entre dos adornos para el pelo con ayuda de su amiga Elendis.

- Aiya niñas -.

- A mí me gusta éste – señaló Galadriel, sin dejar a su madre tiempo para pregutarle.

- ¿No estabáis en la playa? – se interesó Elendis.

- Sí, pero algo ha estropeado el día -.

- ¿También lo habéis visto? – Eärwen frunció el ceño.

- Si te refieres a la tormenta negra, sí – asintió Anni.

- Era Melkor – apuntó Galadriel – Voy a volver a Tirion para informar a papá y al tío Fingolfin -.

- Hija, no sé – la dama telerin dudaba – Ya sabes lo turbio que está el ambiente en Tirion, por eso Finarfin nos mandó venir, para evitar problemas -.

- Tendré cuidado – prometió la joven eldalië – Si Melkor ha vueto a cometer algún mal los Valar deberían saber a dónde se dirigía -.

- De acuerdo, vete, pero vuelve en cuanto te sea posible -.

- Gracias mamá -.

La dio un fuerte abrazo, otro a Elendis y arrastró a Anninda hacia su casa para recoger el equipaje.

Galadriel ni siquiera se molestó en dejar su equipaje, antes de nada debía avisar de lo que había visto. Subió de dos en dos los escalones del palacio y, sin hacer alarde de muy buena educación, irrumpió en la sala dónde Fingolfin conversaba con otros Eldar.

- ¿Tío? -.

- Aiya Galadriel, ¿no estabas con tu madre en Aqualondë? -.

- Melkor ha pasado por allí, se dirigía al Norte, estaba furioso como una tormenta – dijo sin tomar aire – Primero lo de Fëanor, ahora esto, ¿qué está sucediendo? -.

- Al parecer Melkor no estaba tan arrepentido cuando concluyó su Encadenamiento, ahora es un renegado entre los Valar -.

- ¿No han hecho nada para impedirle huir o darle caza? -.

- Oromë y sus seguidores le han buscado por la Tierra Media, no hay ni rastro de él – Fingolfin se percató entonces del aspecto de su sobrina, aún con la ropa de viaje – Deja de preocuparte y ve a cambiarte, los Valar se ocuparan de su igual -.

- De acuerdo, siento haber entrado de semejante manera -.

La joven abandonó la estancia.

- Tú sobrina tiene un corazón impetuoso, Fingolfin – comentó uno de los Eldar.

- Es tan valiente y fuerte como cualquiera de sus hermanos y primos, y posiblemente más sabia, aunque su juventud la vuelve irreflexiva en ocasiones -.

- Se te ha olvidado lo de hermosa -.

Los asistentes a la reunión estallaron en carcajadas ante la cara de circunstancia que puso Fingolfin. Todos sabían que el actual Señor de los Noldor quería a los hijos de su hermano como si fuesen suyos.

Mientras, del otro lado de la puerta, Galadriel pensaba que Fingolfin se equivocaba, Melkor volvería y no sólo para vengarse de los Valar. Agitó su dorada cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar de manera tan negativa.

Se encaminó a su casa, se cambiaría e iría a ver a su padre. Luego, quizás, alguno de los jóvenes noldo querría aceptar una competición de tiro con arco.

Alegre, pronto olvidó a Melkor, después de todo ¿qué podía hacer un Vala caído en desgracia contra todo el poder y el esplendor de Aman?.

"_Así Melkor abandonó Valinor y por un tiempo los Dos Árboles volvieron a brillar sin sombra, y la tierra se colmó de luz. Pero... una duda empañaba ahora la alegría de los habitantes de Aman, pues tenían miedo de un daño desconocido que aún podía acaecerles."_

N. de A.: Anninda (Regalo del Corazón) y Elendis (Dama Estrella), son personajes y nombres de mi invención.


	2. El Festival de la Cosecha

Festival de la Cosecha: La Oscuridad y la Huída 

Esa mañana Galadriel se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta y escogió un sencillo vestido lila. Tal y como se celebraba la primera parte del Festival no era la mejor idea ponerse elegante.

- Vaya, por fin, creíamos que nos tocaría esperarte hasta el año que viene –.

- Tranquilo Aegnor, ¿o quieres repetir la experiencia del año pasado? -.

Los tres hermanos que no participaban de la contienda, Finrod, Orodreth y Angrod, rieron de buena gana. Recordaban claramente a su hermano buceando en uno de los contenedores donde se recogía el trigo, y lo que costó sacarle de allí.

- Así me gusta, esto sí que es amor fraternal – bromeó Finarfin, parado en la puerta de la calle – Galadriel, ¿sería posible que por un año no atentaras contra la integridad física de tus hermanos y primos? -.

- ¡Papá! – protestó ella – Hablas como si yo fuese un peligro público -.

- No eres un peligro público – intervino Eärwen, apareciendo junto a su esposo.

- Por lo menos hasta que la haces enfadar – apostilló Finrod.

- Hermanito, has firmado tu sentencia de muerte – rió Orodreth.

Entre bromas y protestas llegaron a las praderas próximas a Taniquetil, el fastuoso palacio desde el que gobernaban Manwë y Varda. Todos los habitantes de Aman se habían congregado allí para asistir a una de las más grandiosas fiestas jamás vistas, Manwë así lo había deseado pues no sabían que males les traería la huida de Melkor y deseaba que las rencillas entre los Noldor desaparecieran.

- ¿No ha venido Anninda? – interrogó Finrod.

- No, este año ninguno de los Teleri ha venido, han preferido permanecer en Aqualondë en lugar de mezclarse con gentes como nosotros -.

- Hermanita, explícate -.

- Saben de los rumores y saben lo que ha sucedido con Fëanor, por eso no han permitido que Anni venga -.

Galadriel no esperó a la replica de su hermano. Corrió junto a uno de los contenedores dónde se pisaría la uva para hacer un vino excelente, se arremangó el vestido y se unió a las dos elfas que ya estaban dentro.

El Festival de la Cosecha se extendía durante varios días. Los Valar adoptaban la forma de los Primeros Nacidos y se mezclaban entre ellos, cantando, danzando, participando de sus juegos, de las comidas.

Uno de los mejores momentos de la Fiesta fue la reconciliación entre Fëanor y Fingolfin.

- Medio hermano por la sangre, hermano entero seré por el corazón. Tú conducirás y yo te seguiré. Que ninguna querella nos divida – el rubio noldo le ofreció la mano y una sonrisa a Fëanor.

- Te oigo – dijo él y estrechó su mano – Así sea -.

Oír aquellas palabras trajo gran regocijo para todos los corazones. Sobre todo al de Galadriel, inquieto hasta el momento por lo que sucedería entre sus familiares.

Tiempo después, aburrida de la algarabía, buscó un lugar al pie de un hermoso árbol para descansar y disfrutar de algunas moras. No llevaba allí mucho cuando la luz de los dos Árboles se extinguió. Fue tan repentino que del sobresalto el cuenco con la fruta cayó de su regazo. Un silencio mortal se abatió sobre Taniquetil y todo Aman.

Aquello no era como la oscuridad de la noche, esa oscuridad tenía sustancia, era fría. Galadriel apenas podía respirar, sentía la espesura negra rodeándola, enredándose en sus brazos y piernas, asfixiándola, por primera vez en su larga vida élfica sintió auténtico miedo.

Permaneció inmóvil, abrazándose a sí misma, esperando a que esa maligna niebla se disipara. El tiempo transcurrió lento, arrastrándose. Al final un cálido viento del Oeste barrió la Oscuridad, las estrellas brillaron de nuevo y entonces Valar y Eldar contemplaron la catástrofe oculta hasta el momento por la bruma, los dos Árboles, Laurelin y Telperion, habían muerto.

- Odio tener razón – masculló Galadriel.

Para tratar sobre lo acontecido todos se reunieron en el Anillo del Juicio. Allí los Valar le pidieron a Fëanor que entregara los Silmarils, las Joyas más preciadas para él, y que contenían la luz de los Árboles desaparecidos.

- No lo haré voluntariamente, aunque si los Valar lo exigen entregaré los Silmarils, así sabremos que son iguales a Melkor – les desafió el herrero.

- En parte tiene razón, él no podrá crear los Silmarils por segunda vez igual que los Valar no podrán hacerlo con los Árboles -.

Finrod miró a Galadriel, apenas se distinguía su expresión a la vacilante luz de las antorchas.

- Sí, pero los Silmarils no existirían sin la Luz de los Árboles, nuestro tío sería un egoísta si no tuviera eso en cuenta -.

- Sigo pensando que los Valar pueden inventarse otro sistema de iluminación, ya lo hicieron una vez ¿no? -.

- ¿Y tú de qué lado estás, hermanita? -.

- No sabía que hubiese bandos por los que tomar partido -.

El primogénito de Finarfin guardó silencio ante aquella afirmación.

Los Valar respetaron la decisión de Fëanor y no le exigieron la entrega de los Silmarils. Aún no se había disuelto la reunión cuando llegaron gentes desde Formenos, entre ellos Maedhros, que se adelantó hasta llegar junto a su padre, Fëanor.

- Melkor ha asaltado Formenos, ninguno fuimos capaz de hacerle frente, ha robado todos los tesoros, incluidos los Silmarils... – la voz del príncipe se quebró ante la siguiente revelación – Y ha matado a Finwë -.

Un murmullo de horror se extendió entre los miles de Eldar allí presentes, pero por encima de todos ellos se alzó el gritó de rabia e impotencia de Fëanor. Furioso, abandonó el Anillo del Juicio maldiciendo a Morgoth, nombre con el que se conoció a Melkor desde entonces.

- No me gusta nada el cariz que está tomando este asunto – comentó Finrod – El rostro de Fëanor prometía venganza -.

- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si hubiesen matado a nuestro padre? – interrogó Galadriel – Mira a Fingolfin y al que llamas padre y dime lo que ves -.

- ... sin embargo ellos no cometerían ninguna locura, Fëanor sí -.

- En eso sí tienes razón -.

La princesa noldorin se acercó a su padre. Finarfin parecía ensimismado, como si no fuese capaz de asimilar que jamás volvería a ver a Finwë. Su esposa le sujetaba una de las manos, ofreciendo amor y consuelo.

- ¿Padre? -.

- Tranquila Galadriel – Finarfin improviso un amago de sonrisa – Será mejor ayudemos a Fingolfin a reunir a nuestra gente -.

- ¿Con qué objeto? -.

- Volver a Tirion -.

El pueblo de los Noldor regresó a su ciudad mientras los Vanyar se quedaban en Taniquetil.

Las estrellas eran ahora la única luz en Aman, a parte de las antorchas. Galadriel buscó la soledad a las afueras de Tirion. Desde la muerte de Finwë resultaba insoportable convivir con otros noldo, la tensión se estaba acumulando en los corazones y sólo una chispa bastaría para hacerlos estallar. Se sentó en la hierba, el vestido verde confundiéndose con ella.

Parecía mentira como habían cambiado las cosas, apenas un año había sido suficiente para levantar odios dentro de la Casa de Finwë, exiliar a la mitad de la misma, destruir los Árboles y matar a Finwë. Morgoth debía sentirse muy satisfecho, sobre todo al tener los Silmarils en su poder. Todo le había salido a la perfección, incluso los Valar habían renunciado a perseguirlo.

- Seguramente Fëanor habrá montado en cólera en cuanto le haya llegado la noticia – dijo a nadie en particular.

- Lo ha hecho -.

Galadriel se volvió sobresaltada. Finrod la observaba divertido, en contadas ocasiones conseguía acercarse a su hermana sin que ésta no le sintiera llegar.

- ¡Finrod!, ¿qué haces aquí? -.

- Buscarte – el poco buen humor se esfumó del elfo, sustituido por un gesto intranquilo – Fëanor está en Tirion, ha convocado a todos los Noldor en la colina de Túna -.

- Está desafiando a Manwë, aún no le habían retirado la pena de exilio -.

- Creo que esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones -.

Los dos hermanos corrieron hasta Túna, el lugar dónde se reunía el Consejo Noldo. Todos habían acudido al llamamiento de Fëanor. Galadriel y Finrod se abrieron paso a través del mar de cuerpos con antorchas hasta llegar junto a su familia, la Casa de Finwë, unida frente a un enemigo común.

- ...No escucharé más los decretos de los Valar, cobardes que no han sido capaces de protegerse ni protegernos de Morgoth. ¿Y acaso no es él uno de ellos?, no viviré más tiempo en la tierra de aquellos que comparten linaje con un ladrón y un asesino... – Fëanor hablaba con odio y amargura, sin embargo consiguió llegar al corazón de los Noldor al hablarles de las tierras que se extendían más allá del mar - ...¡Venid conmigo!, ¡dejad que los cobardes guarden la ciudad! -.

- Padre, háblales de los Hombres – le recordó Maedhros.

- ¿Hombres? – pensó extrañada Galadriel.

- Los Valar los conocen como los Segundos Nacidos, seres que llegaran a la Tierra Media y usurparan aquello que es nuestro... ¡Tras Morgoth hasta el fin de la Tierra!. Combatiremos contra él y nuestro odio será imperecedero. Pero cuando lo hayamos conquistado y recuperemos los Silmarils, nosotros y sólo nosotros seremos los señores y amos de la beatitud y la belleza de Arda. ¡Ninguna otra raza nos despojará! – Fëanor desenvainó entonces su espada y sus hijos, rodeándole, le imitaron – En esta hora juramos ante Manwë y Varda, ante la sagrada Taniquetil y ante el mismo Ilúvatar, que jamás descansaremos hasta recuperar los Silmarils, y perseguiremos con odio y venganza a todo ser o criatura, bueno o malo, que ose guardar uno de los Silmarils. Si no cumplimos aquello que juramos, que la Oscuridad Eterna caiga sobre nosotros y nuestras almas más allá de la muerte -.

- Fëanor, esto es una locura, no puedo permitir que arrastres a nuestro Pueblo a un destino tan incierto – saltó Fingolfin - ¡Es absurdo! -.

- ¡Osas volverte contra mí! -.

El sonido de las espadas al desenvainarse cercenó el aire nocturno.

- Hermanos, un poco de calma por favor, meditad vuestras acciones antes de que alguien haga algo que no pueda ser reparado – intervino Finarfin, en un intento de calmar los ánimos – Un afilado insulto hiere el orgullo pero las armas hacen mucho más daño -.

- Mi padre está en lo cierto, no podemos de improviso partir hacia la Tierra Media, así, sin más – le apoyó su hijo Orodreth.

- No estoy de acuerdo – Fingon, hijo mayor de Fingolfin, se adelantó secundado por sus hermanos – Nosotros estamos con Fëanor y, aunque no haremos el Juramento, les seguiremos; a mí por la amistad que me ata a Maedhros y el deseo de conocer Endor -.

- Estoy con Fingon – aquellas palabras las pronunció Finrod para consternación de su padre.

- Yo también iré, acompañaré a mi hermano – afirmó Galadriel, altiva en medio de todos aquellos príncipes en lidia.

Poco después todos los príncipes noldo se habían unido a la causa de Fëanor, sólo Fingolfin y Finrod se mostraban todavía renuentes.

- Por favor, meditad aquello que estáis a punto de hacer – pidió Finarfin por segunda vez.

- ¡No, partamos! – fue la replica que recibió.

Muchos fueron a sus casas para recoger bienes que les eran demasiado preciados como para dejarlos en Aman, Galadriel entre ellos. Ella escogió una túnica blanca de gran poder, su arco favorito regalo de su padre en días más felices y algunos objetos más.

- Hija -.

Eärwen bloqueaba la salida de la casa.

- Mamá, voy con mis hermanos y primos -.

- ¿Por qué?, tú de entre todos ellos eres la más sabia y razonable, ¿por qué has de seguirles en una empresa sin esperanza? -.

- Quiero conocer nuevas tierras, ver qué hay al otro lado del Belegaer, y deseo tener un reino propio que gobernar -.

- Yo no iré con vosotros -.

Aquello no sorprendió a Galadriel, su madre pertenecía al Pueblo de los Teleri y no llevaba en la sangre el espíritu aventurero e impetuoso que caracterizaba a los Noldor. La abrazó a modo de despedida.

- Te prometo que un día regresaré a Tirion – afirmó solemne.

- Hasta entonces, namarië hija mía -.

- Namarië, madre -.

Fuera la aguardaban sus hermanos.

- Fëanor ha partido ya con parte de nuestro Pueblo, es una mínima parte de los que siguen a nuestro tío Fingolfin – le informó Finrod.

- Siempre tiene que hacerlo todo a su manera, ni siquiera ha podido esperar unos minutos a que recogiéramos el equipaje – renegó ella.

El camino que había escogido Fëanor les llevaba a las costas de Aqualondë. Aquello alegró a Galadriel, pues le daba la oportunidad de despedirse de Anninda.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – alertó Fingon.

Finrod y Galadriel hicieron trotar a sus monturas para alcanzarle. El dulce rumor de las olas se mezclaba con otro sonido, el del metal chocando contra metal y el de gritos. La hueste de Fingolfin aceleró el paso, el rostro del Señor de los Noldor era una mascara de preocupación.

Al alcanzar la costa Galadriel se estremeció horrorizada, los elfos de Fëanor estaban combatiendo contra los Teleri.

En medio de la confusión, sin saber el auténtico motivo del combate, prácticamente la mitad de las gentes de Fingolfin y Finarfin se unieron a la matanza, porque eso es lo que era. Los Teleri apenas tenían armas y las pocas que poseían no eran rivales para las magnificas hojas de los Noldor.

Finrod, espada en mano, agarró las bridas de la yegua de Galadriel y la arrastró a la carrera hacia los navíos blancos con forma de cisne de los Teleri; muchos Noldor ya estaban a bordo prestos para partir hacia la Tierra Media. Ella se dejó llevar, sus ojos eran incapaces de apartarse de los cuerpos tendidos sobre la arena teñida de rojo.

- Sube – le ordenó Finrod al pie de la pasarela.

Galadriel asintió, sin embargo no obedeció. En cuanto su hermano se alejó para ayudar a organizar el asalto a los barcos, ella desmontó y se perdió en el combate. Encontró lo que buscaba en la linde de la playa, allí donde la vegetación moría en la arena Anninda se abrazaba desesperada al cuerpo de un elfo cubierto de sangre, su hermano.

- Anni... -.

- ¿Por qué? – sollozó la teleri - ¿Por qué? -.

- Lo siento... -.

- Vete con tu gente, con los asesinos de parientes y amigos – en la voz de Anninda se mezclaba odio y dolor – Deseo para tu Pueblo el mismo sufrimiento que habéis causado al mío, que tu corazón jamás tenga descanso ni hogar... heca! –. (¡vete! ¡aléjate)

- Siempre serás mi mejor amiga, un día volveré y espero que hayas perdonado para entonces, namarië -.

Nada más decir esto Galadriel corrió de nuevo hasta las naves, algunas zarpaban, si se quedaba en tierra Finrod no se lo perdonaría. Abordó una de ellas justo cuando levantaban la pasarela.

Una negra oscuridad se formó en el mar, una tormenta como nadie la había visto jamás, enviada por el Vala Ossë. Las gigantescas olas destruyeron muchos de los hermosos barcos ahogando a sus viajeros y tripulantes. Galadriel vio desaparecer ese día a demasiados amigos bajo las aguas.

Cuando llegó la silenciosa calma tras la tormenta, los Noldor alcanzaban los límites de la Tierra Bendecida, al frío desierto que precedía al Helcaraxë. Sobre unas rocas les aguardaba la oscura presencia de quién se dijo que era el Vala Mandos, Señor de las Estancias de la Muerte y capaz de ver el Destino en su plenitud. Mandos les comunicó que Valinor estaría cerrada a partir de entonces para los Noldor y su espíritu se iría agotando en Endor, y llamó a la estirpe de Fëanor los Desposeídos, porque jamás encontrarían descanso y morirían asesinados por traición y tormento en castigo por la sangre derramada en Aman.

Las naves se aproximaron a la costa y se reunieron con los que iban a pie, para decidir lo que hacer.

- No continuaré – anunció Finarfin – Quien desee volver y solicitar el perdón de los Valar este es el momento -.

Muchos de los presentes decidieron seguir al príncipe noldorin, sin embargo ninguno de sus hijos le acompañó. Galadriel fue la última en despedirse.

- A ti, padre, renuevo la promesa hecha a mi madre; volveré a Aman cuando Endor me haya dado todo aquello que anhelo -.

- Así sea, espero que puedas cumplirlo, namarië -.

Un viento frío barría continuamente los hielos eternos del Helcaraxë, el glaciar traicionero que se interponía entre los Noldor y la Tierra Media. Los elfos habían acampado a deliberar, no había suficientes barcos para llevarlos a todos a través del Belegaer y nadie deseaba aventurarse en ese infierno de hielo y nieve.

Los hijos de Finarfin terminaban de cenar. Finrod recorrió con la mirada el árido campo plagado de hogueras, hasta que tropezó con una solitaria figura sentada en la playa de cantos rodados. Galadriel, al igual que las otras mujeres noldorin, había cambiado su vestido por una túnica corta por encima de la rodilla, polainas y botas. No había querido comer ni hablar con nadie.

- Habla con ella – le instó Orodreth – Eres su hermano favorito -.

- Se siente culpable por lo de Aqualondë, aunque nosotros no participamos en la matanza la permitimos -.

- Fue una acción imperdonable, no sé en qué estaba pensando Fëanor cuando cargó contra los Teleri – Aegnor arrojó otra rama al fuego.

- En los Silmarils, ¿en qué si no? – la voz de Orodreth estaba cargada de ira, de todos era el que menos apreciaba a los miembros de la Casa de Fëanor.

Finrod se incorporó y fue junto a su hermana. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

- Finrod -.

- ¿Sí? -.

- ¿Crees que los Valar habrán perdonado a nuestro padre? -.

- Por supuesto, ¿te arrepientes de no haber vuelto con él? -.

- No, quiero llegar a Endor cueste lo que cueste, no me volveré atrás – sonrió en la penumbra - Ya me conoces, si empiezo algo he de concluirlo -.

- ¿Pero? -.

- Tengo un extraño presentimiento, no confío en Fëanor -.

- Creo que no es sólo desconfianza lo que te inspira -.

- Le odio por la matanza en Aqualondë, en cuanto lleguemos a la Tierra Media buscaré un lugar para instalarme y no permitiré que la Casa de Fëanor atraviese mis fronteras -.

- Anda, vamos a dormir un poco -.

Horas después, cuando la gente de Fingolfin despertó, descubrieron que Fëanor y sus seguidores habían robado todos los barcos. Lo peor fue ver como, a lo lejos, más allá del Gran Mar, el resplandor rojizo de un incendio iluminaba el horizonte.

- ¡Han quemado los barcos! – exclamó incrédulo Fingon.

- Definitivamente Fëanor ha enloquecido del todo – murmuró apesadumbrado su hermano Turgon.

- Llegados a este punto sólo nos quedan dos opciones, regresar a Valinor o hacer frente al Helcaraxë – señaló Fingolfin, una luz de resolución brillando en sus ojos de zafiro – Estoy dispuesto a pasar por este infierno helado, quien lo desee puede darse la vuelta, pero yo pienso llegar a Endor y mantener una larga conversación con mi medio hermano por esta traición -.

Tanto sus hijos como los de Finarfin le apoyaron, así como toda su gente, nadie le abandonaría.

"._..enfrentaron por fin el terror de Helcaraxe... Pocas de las hazañas que con posterioridad llevaron a cabo los Noldor superaron en penuria o dolor esa desesperada travesía. Allí se perdió Elenwë, la esposa de Turgon, y muchos otros también perecieron... y soplaron sus trompetas en la Tierra Media cuando por primera vez se elevó la Luna." _

N. de A.: Ningún "palabro" desconocido hasta el momento. Espero tardar poco con el siguiente capítulo, voy a dar un pequeño salto en el tiempo y llevaré a Galadriel a Doriath en vez de hacerla pulular inútilmente por medio Endor sin hacer nada y alargar la historia con chorradas.


	3. El Reino Oculto

El Reino Oculto. 

- Me niego, no soy ninguna niña -.

- No seas cabezota, Galadriel -.

- Tendrás que encadenarme -.

Finrod meneó la cabeza, desesperado. Su hermana y él, escoltados por algunos guerreros, se dirigían al Reino Oculto de Doriath. El objetivo era presentarle sus respetos al rey Elu Thingol y a su esposa Melian, la maia, y conseguir que aceptasen cuidar de Galadriel; aunque la princesa noldorin no estaba por la labor.

Tras la muerte de Fëanor a manos de Morgoth y el nombramiento de Fingolfin como Señor de los Noldor, los combates se recrudecieron hasta que el Sol se levantó por primera vez y desterró al Enemigo al interior de Thangorodrim. Aún así, todos los príncipes sabía que el Mal volvería a despertar y entonces ningún reino élfico se hallaría completamente a salvo de la Sombra de Angbad. Sólo Doriath, protegido por la Cintura de Melian, permanecía aislado de todo cuanto sucedía a su alrededor. Angrod, hermano de Finrod y Galadriel, había viajado al Reino Oculto hacía unos años y su monarca le había recibido de manera entusiasta.

- No me quedaré en Doriath, yo no soy una niña mimada como Aredhel, tengo habilidades que superan a las de muchos de vosotros en el combate y lo he demostrado en las dos guerras – insistió Galadriel.

- Lo sé, pero son ordenes de Fingolfin, quiere verte protegida de todo mal -.

- Encerrándome entre cuatro paredes sólo conseguirá que muera de aburrimiento; todos nuestros primos y hermanos han buscado tierras en las que establecerse y hacerse llamar reyes, sólo tú y yo seguimos vagando de un lado a otro -.

- Me gusta viajar... además nadie nos ha tratado mal, hace poco Círdan nos recibió con todos los honores -.

- Eres insufrible, tan afable y pacífico como nuestro padre, pareces un sinda más que un noldo -.

Él se limitó a sonreír, irritando más si cabe a su hermana.

Frente a ellos el camino parecía desaparecer, más allá del río, en una bruma que hacía el paisaje impreciso y difuminado, habían llegado al Cinturón.

- Escuchadme – Finrod volvió grupas y miró al grupo de elfos que le seguían – Ahora debemos atravesar la barrera mágica que protege Doriath, permanecer cerca unos de otros y no os distraigáis, Melian detectará nuestra presencia en cuanto lleguemos y procurara abrirnos un camino seguro -.

Fue tal y como el príncipe describiera. Un sendero les guió a través de la bruma mágica. Del otro lado esperaba un hermoso paisaje de colinas plagadas de árboles, rumor de aguas y cantos de los más variados pájaros.

- En realidad son dos bosques, nos encontramos en el Bosque de Region, enmarcado por los ríos Aros y Esgalduin, pasado éste último empieza el Bosque de Neldoreth – Finrod le iba señalando a Galadriel los lugares sobre un mapa – Al Oeste de Neldoreth, pasado el Sirion, se encuentra el Bosque de Nivrim y al norte Brethil... Menegroth se encuentra aquí, junto al Esgalduin -.

- ¿Y esto? -.

- Eso es Aelin-uial, "las Lagunas del Crepúsculo", dicen que es un lugar muy hermoso al mezclarse la naturaleza con la magia de Melian -.

Galadriel sintió como los músculos de Alqua, su yegua, se tensaban. En mitad del sendero esperaban tres elfos sinda, ropas grises, cabellos rubios y armados con arcos.

- Aiya – saludó alegremente el príncipe noldorin – Somos Finrod y Galadriel, hijos de Eärwen -.

- Mae govannen, os esperábamos – replicó uno de ellos – Soy el jefe de los guardianes de Doriath, Beleg Cuthalion, seré vuestro guía -.

Tardaron un par de días en llegas a Menegroth, "las Mil Cavernas". Era aquella una colina rocosa que se alzaba sobre el Esgalduin, tallado todo su interior por elfos y enanos imitando las formas de la flora que crecía en Valinor, creando miles de estancias, hermosamente decoradas por tapices, jardines y fuentes, de dónde entraban y salían a placer las aves.

Galadriel intentaba mostrarse indiferente, pero lo cierto es que el palacio de Thingol la había dejado perpleja. No imaginaba que los Elfos Grises fuesen tan hábiles y poderosos.

En la entrada les ayudaron con los caballos y Beleg les guió al interior de Menegroth, los soberanos habían dispuesto habitaciones para que sus huéspedes se refrescaran y descansaran antes de recibirles.

El cuarto de la princesa simulaba un claro en mitad del bosque. Comió algunas frutas del refrigerio que había sobre una mesa, mientras miraba el paisaje del otro lado de la ventana. Luego mudó su ropa de viaje por la túnica blanca de Aman, peinó su largo cabello dorado y lo remató con una corona de flores plateadas. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes que su hermano pasará a buscarla, ataviado como ella para la ocasión con profundos tonos azules.

- Intenta mantener bajo control tu orgullo y no olvides hablar en sindarin -.

- No soy estúpida, hermanito, dices cosas demasiado obvias -.

Los príncipes noldorin fueron conducidos al Salón del Trono. La Corte al completo se hallaba presente, no todos los días llegaban a Doriath personajes como aquellos. Finrod atrajo muchas miradas pero, sin duda alguna, el centro de atención era la doncella que caminaba a su lado; la belleza y el porte de Galadriel sólo podían ser superados por la reina Melian y su hija Lúthien, ella era consciente de eso y disfrutaba enormemente.

En dos tronos, cubiertos por un baldaquín de piedra y floridas enredaderas, aguardaban los reyes. Según avanzaba, Galadriel escrutó a Elu Thingol. Era un sinda sorprendentemente alto, con casi 2´50 metros, de cabellos plateados y prístinos ojos en los que anidaba el mismo brillo que poseen los Eldar, la luz de Aman. Sus ropajes eran sencillos, una túnica gris tornasolado con bordados en azul y violeta, y sus joyas igual de escasas, una corona lisa de oro y un collar de mithril con una esmeralda engarzada.

A su lado Melian sonreía a los visitantes. Como maia, su forma élfica era de una belleza excepcional; largo cabello negro, piel fina como el marfil y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo de mediodía, en los que se leía claramente el poder que atesoraba en su interior.

- Mae govannen – saludó Thingol, tras la reverencia de los hermanos.

- Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad, noble señor -.

- Antes de la Segunda Guerra, uno de vuestros hermanos entró en mi reino y me presentó los respetos de vuestro señor Fingolfin, ¿qué os trae a vosotros hasta mí? -.

- El Enemigo ha sido vencido temporalmente, nuestra gente se agrupa y refuerza sus reinos y ejércitos; sabemos que el Mal volverá y, para entonces, mi señor Fingolfin desea ver a salvo a su sobrina, por ello apela a vuestra generosidad solicitándoos la merced de aceptar a Galadriel en Menegroth -.

- ¿Aunque vaya contra los deseos de la muchacha? – interrogó Melian.

- Sí – asintió Finrod, tras un momento de titubeo – Fingolfin moriría si a ella le sucediese algo, así como sus hermanos y primos; sé que es valiente, fuerte e inamovible en la batalla, pero no sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos en un futuro y no queremos perderla -.

- Entiendo ese celo protector, pues es el mismo que prodigo a mi hija Lúthien – replicó Thingol y miró a Galadriel – Las puertas de Menegroth están abiertas para ti, hija de Eärwen -.

- Os lo agradezco – dijo ella, a pesar que su corazón clamaba contra aquellos que querían encerrarla y que no le permitían cumplir su máximo anhelo.

- Si decides quedarte te ofrezco la posibilidad de estudiar, aprender y ampliar tu poder, ese don innato que te permite presentir las cosas antes que éstas sucedan -.

La princesa parpadeó. Juraría que Melian no había abierto la boca para pronunciar aquellas palabras. La reina sonrió divertida. Thingol y Finrod debatían sobre lo que sucedía en otros reinos, ajenos a la secreta conversación de ambas mujeres.

- Aprenderías a dominar tu mente, a leer los pensamientos y corazones de aquellos que te rodean – prosiguió la maia – Es un don muy beneficioso en una reina -.

- ¿Por qué me brindáis semejante oportunidad? – preguntó en silencio Galadriel.

- Porque veo que estás destinada a realizar grandes cosas, superando a todos los príncipes nodorin que han de vivir en Tierra Media -.

Un torbellino de sentimientos sacudió a la joven. La oferta de Melian sólo tenía una respuesta posible.

- Permaneceré en Doriath –.

A Galadriel se le asignó una habitación y su hermano se quedó en Menegroth unos meses, hasta comprobar que ella sería feliz allí. En ese tiempo Finrod se enamoró de las Mil Cavernas, hasta el punto de querer realizar algo parecido. El príncipe habló con Thingol y compartió con él su sueño, y, para su sorpresa, el rey le cedió las tierras en los Altos del río Narog para que las gobernara y fundara allí su propio reino.

- Me han dicho que te vas -.

Galadriel miraba acusadora a su hermano y al equipaje en un rincón del cuarto.

- Sí... -.

- ¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo? -.

- Ahora mismo iba a hablar contigo pero te has adelantado – se defendió él – Thingol me ha dado las tierras del Narog y tengo que ir a Hithlum a recoger a nuestra gente -.

- El vagabundo al final encontró su reino -.

- ¿No estás enfadada? -.

- No demasiado – sonrió alegre – Melian se ha convertido en mi maestra, a veces tengo la sensación de tener una segunda madre; con su ayuda desarrollaré mi poder y, después, buscaré tierras que no sean de nadie para erigir el mayor reino que nadie haya visto -.

- Temo irme y dejarte sola, apenas te he visto intercambiar dos o tres palabras con los habitantes de Menegroth -.

- Es cuestión de adaptarme... y no pongas esa cara de hermano mayor preocupado por su hermanita, tengo más de cuatro mil años, podré cuidarme sola -.

- Siempre has sido capaz de hacerlo -.

Finrod se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó. Desde que eran niños nunca se habían separado, nunca estaban lejos el uno del otro y se protegían recíprocamente. Galadriel le quería más que a nadie, sus hermanos no se equivocaban cuando decían que Finrod era su favorito. Contra su voluntad, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar libremente.

- Alatáriel... ¿estás llorando? -.

- No – sollozó.

- Te enfrentaste a las hordas de Morgoth sin problemas, ¿y te echas llorar porque tu hermanito se marcha? -.

- Soy una chica, estoy en mi derecho de ponerme sentimental -.

- No estaré fuera mucho tiempo, además mi reino será vecino de Doriath, nos veremos muy a menudo – procuró reconfortarla.

- Lo sé... eso hace que me sienta ridícula -.

Finrod la apartó y le limpió las lagrimas.

- Espera a que se lo cuente a Orodreth, Aegnor y Angrod -.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Finrod! – gritó Galadriel – Como me enteré que les has dicho algo sobre esto la Tierra Media no será lo suficientemente grande para escapar a mi ira -.

- ¡Esta es mi chica! -.

Después que Galadriel intentara defenestrar a su hermano, el príncipe cogió su equipaje y abandonó Menegroth con su escolta. Ella contempló su partida desde una de las ventanas.

- Volverás a verle -.

La doncella noldorin se giró. Melian sonreía.

- Es la primera vez que nos separamos de una manera tan drástica – intentó explicar – Finrod siempre ha estado ahí, a mi lado, en todo momento... supongo que, después de todo, me cuesta avanzar en solitario -.

- En Doriath crecerás por fin -.

- Crecer... cuatro mil años y ahora se me pide crecer -.

- Alegra ese rostro muchacha y acompáñame, quiero presentarte a una persona -.

Galadriel obedeció a su preceptora. La siguió a los jardines que rodeaban Menegroth. Allí, entre los robles y hayas, una elfa de una belleza que sólo podía calificarse como divina, danzaba al ritmo de su propio canto coreada por un sinfín de trinos. Aquella voz era como el rumor del viento, el agua de un arrollo, y más melodiosa que cualquier instrumento que alguna vez hubiese escuchado.

- ¡Lúthien! -.

La bailarina se detuvo y trotó alegremente hasta dónde estaban ellas; el cabello oscuro como las sombras del crepúsculo ondeando tras ella, así como su vaporoso vestido azul, y una luz resplandeciente en el rostro. Ahora entendía Galadriel por qué decían que la hija de Thingol y Melian era el ser más hermoso de Endor.

- Aiya madre -.

- Lúthien, te presento a Alatáriel, hija de Eärwen, conocida entre su gente como Galadriel -.

- Un placer conoceros, lamento no haber estado antes en Menegroth para daros la bienvenida -.

- Igualmente –.

- Lleva viviendo en nuestra Casa cerca de tres meses, apenas ha entablado amistad con nadie – explicó Melian.

- Eso no puede ser – protestó Lúthien – A partir de este instante cuentas con una amiga y otros tantos que te presentaré enseguida -.

- Divertios -.

La princesa sinda arrastró a la noldo por medio Menegroth, hasta llegar a una amplia sala dónde se reunían los elfos a departir, jugar, escuchar o interpretar música, o simplemente sentarse y dejar pasar el tiempo.

Los que andaban por allí saludaron entusiastamente a Lúthien, y ella aprovechaba para introducir a Galadriel en las conversaciones. Pronto descubrió que las elfas eran la simpatía personificada y que los elfos le tiraban los tejos de manera descarada.

- Veamos, eres hermosa, inteligente y de noble ascendencia, ¿por qué no habrían de fijarse en ti? – replicó Lúthien ante el comentario de su compañera.

- No me conocen, mi carácter es más difícil de lo que parece -.

- Todos tenemos nuestras peculiaridades -.

- No como las mías, digamos que mi comportamiento habitual no es el más aconsejable para una princesa élfica -.

- No te entiendo -.

- Lo entenderás muy pronto... ¿celebráis en Doriath algún tipo de competiciones? -.

- Por supuesto, es una manera muy práctica de que los nobles se partan la crisma unos a otros y, al final, queden como buenos amigos – comentó mordaz.

- ¿Pueden participar las mujeres? -.

- No hay ninguna ley que lo prohíba, aunque son pocas y suelen apuntarse a pruebas como el tiro con arco -.

- ¿Tú no tomas parte? – se extrañó Galadriel.

- No, nunca me han llamado la atención los torneos, soy poco competitiva – se encogió de hombros – Prefiero verlos desde la tribuna, así mi padre puede ofrecer un baile conmigo como premio; como nadie puede acercarse a mí con segundas intenciones, a no ser bajo decreto real, el torneo se vuelve ciertamente interesante -.

- No pretendo resultar ofensiva, pero ¿Thingol no es un poco sobre protector? -.

- Soy su única hija, supongo que es normal que me cuide con tanto celo – Lúthien abarcó con un gesto todo su entorno – Nunca me ha impuesto nada contra mi voluntad, voy y vengo cuando quiero y Doriath entero es mi jardín de juegos desde que era una cría, y tengo cuanto deseo; no puedo quejarme -.

- Lúthien, Galadriel, ¿os unís a nosotros? -.

Un elegante sinda de cabellos dorados las invitaba a participar en un juego, él interpretaría una melodía con su arpa y los participantes debían ponerle letra.

- Es Daeron, el bardo más renombrado de la Corte – explicó la princesa sindarin – Lleva varios siglos intentando conseguir mi mano, y otros tantos que seguirá esperando en vano -.

Las dos elfas se unieron al semicírculo y Daeron empezó a tocar.

- ¿Querría nuestra ilustre huésped hacernos el honor de ser la primera? – inquirió sin dejar de tañer el instrumento.

Los presentes animaron a la doncella noldorin a que lo intentara. De mala gana, Galadriel aceptó. Procuró concentrarse en la música y sonrió al recordar tiempos felices del otro lado del Belegaer.

_"Norolinde pirukendea_

_elle tande Nielikkilis,_

_tanya wende nieninquea_

_yar i vilya anta miqilis._

_I oromandin eller tande_

_ar wingildin wilwarindëen,_

_losselie telerinwa,_

_tálin paptalasselindëen"._

El grupo elogió la canción, entre ellos Daeron, y el siguiente elfo tomó el relevo. La sonrisa de Galadriel se amplió, cabía la posibilidad de que los Sinda llegaran a ser una familia tan buena como los Noldor.

- Otra vez -.

- Estás exhausta, basta por hoy -.

- ¡No! -.

Tras varias semanas de entrenamiento, la mente de Galadriel empezaba a progresar asimilando las lecciones y hechizos de Melian. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, se topaba con alguna dificultad y, testaruda como ella sola, repetía el ejercicio hasta que lo dominaba o caía rendida.

- Galadriel, has llegado a tu límite – afirmó la maia, severa – Aprender a utilizar este poder no es fácil, excediéndote de semejante manera acabarás por caer enferma -.

- Sólo una vez más, por favor -.

- ¡He dicho que no! -.

Sin permitirle pronunciar una palabra más a su discípula, Melian abandonó la sala en que practicaban todos los días.

- Sólo una vez... -.

Galadriel cerró los ojos. Un intenso brillo brotó de su interior haciéndola resplandecer como una estrella. Se concentró y miró en lo profundo de su ser, allí dónde anidaba el don que Melian había despertado, allí dónde nacía la luz. La imagen surgió tan repentinamente que la asustó y a punto estuvo de perder el control, a costa de un gran esfuerzo mantuvo la visión estable; montañas y una árida llanura, cientos de orcos atravesaban la cordillera, y sobre ellos caían los ejércitos élficos con Fingolfin y Maedhros a su cabeza.

El cansancio finalmente derrotó a Galadriel. La visión se desvaneció. Ella cayó al suelo, su estómago en plena sublevación y la desagradable sensación de que su cuerpo no era suyo. Las losas resultaban frescas bajo su mejilla. Respiró hondo, despacio, en un intento de calmar el mareo.

En pleno estado de semiinconsciencia, creyó escuchar voces alarmadas. Alguien la cogió en brazos. Quería hablar, decirles que no estaba tan mal, tranquilizarles. Un aura de cabellos plateados fue lo último que vio antes de sumirse en la oscuridad.

Parpadeó. Su habitación se reveló como siempre. Sus estanterías con libros, la mesa de intrincadas tallas, los cuadros y tapices, la cama de doseles. Una dulce brisa hacía bailar las cortinas, inundando la estancia con el aroma primaveral del jardín.

La puerta se abrió. Era una sinda típica, de pelo rubio y ojos claros, se apreciaba una constitución ligeramente más frágil de lo normal bajo la sencilla túnica rosa palo.

- Ah, despertasteis – su voz le resultaba familiar, suave y jovial - ¿Cómo os sentís, Galadriel? -.

- Atontada... ¿cuánto llevo inconsciente? -.

- Algo más de dos semanas -.

- ¿¡¿¡Qué!?!? – exclamó la noldo.

- Estuvisteis muy grave, vuestra mente casi no sobrevive al esfuerzo al que la sometisteis... no deseo mostrarme siniestra, pues acabáis de despertar, mas la señora Melian insistió en que os dijera esto con la mayor claridad posible, la muerte os rondó muy cerca -.

- Entiendo, y gracias... -.

- Phaire, ese es mi nombre – sonrió ella – Olvidad eso ahora, aquí tenéis, bebed esto e iré a buscaros algo de comer -.

- Lo agradecería, tengo la impresión de que hay un agujero en mi estómago -.

- Descansad, no avisaré a la reina hasta la tarde, así tendréis tiempo de recuperar un poco las fuerzas -.

- Sois muy considerada -.

En cuanto Phaire salió después de traerle la comida, Galadriel intentó levantarse. Todo su cuerpo estaba agarrotado. Tras superar los titubeos iniciales de sus piernas para sostenerla, se acercó al armario y mudó su camisón por un vestido verde oscuro. Apenas terminaba de atarse las cintas del corpiño, cuando la puerta dejó pasar a Melian.

- Aiya, mi señora -.

- Galadriel, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? -.

- Ponerme presentable – respondió ella, dedicándole una cándida sonrisa.

- Eres incorregible, como la mayor parte de tu Pueblo – la maia cogió una silla y se sentó – Phaire te ha dicho que estuviste a nada de perecer -.

- Sí -.

- Prométeme que no volverás a cometer semejante estupidez, no quisiera recibir a tu hermano e informarle que ya no tiene a nadie a quien visitar en Doriath -.

- Lamento haberos desobedecido – dijo Galadriel, y tras un instante de duda añadió – Tuve una visión -.

- ¿Qué viste? -.

Explicó detalladamente la imagen que había invadido su mente antes de sufrir el colapso.

- Progresas con rapidez... Thingol ha recibido informes que hablan de una gran batalla en el Norte – el gesto serio de Melian fue suavizándose – Los Noldor han perseguido al enemigo hasta las mismas puertas de Thangorodrim, saliendo victoriosos en la que ya se conoce como Dagor Aglareb -.

La expresión de Galadriel era de júbilo y profunda satisfacción. Morgoth no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra los poderosos Eldar.

- ¿Qué es lo siguiente que debo aprender? -.

- A tener paciencia – la reina se levantó – No usarás tu poder durante otra semana como mínimo, y es una orden; si la transgredís ordenaré que os lleven junto a vuestro hermano -.

- ¿Eso también excluye las lecciones sobre la flora de Endor? -.

Melian puso los ojos en blanco, esa niña no tenía remedio.

- Debería prohibírtelas como castigo – replicó ligeramente molesta.

- Sólo deseo aprender -.

- ¿A qué tanta prisa? -.

Galadriel también se lo había preguntado, un desasosiego desconocido en ella se había asentado en su corazón y la impulsaba a absorber todo el conocimiento que Melian le ofreciera.

- No lo sé, es algo que siento aquí – se señaló el pecho.

- Puede que haya progresado más de lo que yo creía – meditó en silencio la maia – De acuerdo, vayamos a los jardines para proseguir las clases -.

N. de A.: La canción de Galadriel es un poema de Tolkien llamado _Nieninque, _su traducción es:

"Brincando ligera, girando ligera, allá llegó la pequeña Niéle, aquella damisela como una campanilla (Nieninqe), a quien da besos el aire. Los espíritus del bosque llegaron más allá, y los duendes de espuma como mariposas, la blanca gente de las costas del país de los elfos, con pies como la música de hojas que caen".

A parte de eso encontramos el famoso "Mae govannen", que significa "feliz encuentro". 

La Dagor Aglareb, o la Batalla Gloriosa.

Y también el nombre telerin de Galadriel, _Alatáriel,_ que significa "doncella coronada por una resplandeciente guirnalda". Esta es la descripción técnica: **Alatáriel**, **Alatárielle** "Galadriel", "Doncella coronada con una guirnalda de brillante radiación" (compuesto de **alata** y **rielle**, q. v.) (PM:347, CI:337 UT:266). En MR:182, la forma primitiva del nombre de Galadriel se da como _galata-rîg-elle_, pero esto hubiera producido en cambio ****Galatáriel**, ****Galatárielle**. Sin embargo, Tolkien reinterpretó el elemento inicial, derivándolo de _ñalatâ_- en vez de _galata_.

Si queréis saber más sobre los idiomas élficos y los demás que inventó Tolkien visitad la página del Ardalambion: http://usuarios.lycos.es/barbol/ardalamb/ardalamb.html ¡Integramente en español!.


	4. Cartas

Cartas. 

4 de Nárië, en el año 131 del Sol.

Aiya, querido toron:

Recibí tu carta sin problemas. Me alegra saber que mucha de nuestra gente te ha seguido hasta las tierras del Narog para ayudarte a construir tu reino. Buenas noticias, Thingol ha estado hablando con los naugrim y les ha convencido para que vayan trabajar para ti; supongo que tendrás que desprenderte de algunas de los tesoros que trajimos de Aman como pago.

Mis lecciones con Melian son aprovechadas al máximo. Mi intuición se desarrolla proporcionalmente a mi conocimiento sobre Endor, su flora, fauna y gentes.

Hablando de asunto menos serios. Después de vivir en Menegroth casi un año, aún sigue sorprendiéndome. Paseando por un lugar que todavía no había visto, encontré una zona de pórticos y jardines interiores dedicadas exclusivamente a los niños. Como el número de críos es escaso, como en toda raza élfica, aquí han decidido que lo mejor es juntarlos para que puedan disfrutar de compañeros de edad parecida. He gozado mucho jugando con ellos, me recordaban a nosotros cuando jugábamos por las calles y alrededores de Tirion.

Por cierto, ni se te ocurra volver a preguntarme por los pretendientes, sabes de sobra lo mucho que me irrita ese tema. Los Sindar pueden ser tan o más pesados que los Noldor a la hora de cortejar a una damisela, ¿por qué los elfos os empeñáis en demostrarnos lo fuerte, poderosos y ricos que sois?, es una actitud absurda, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que podría ganar en combate a todos estos fastidiosos nobles.

¿Y qué hay de ti?, que yo recuerde siempre tenías un enjambre entero de muchachas persiguiéndote. No creo que la situación haya variado en el tiempo que llevamos separados.

Me temo que nada más hay que contar. Aguardaré tu respuesta con impaciencia. Si consigues evadirte de tus responsabilidades, me gustaría que pasaras por Doriath a visitarme.

Un abrazo con todo mi cariño: GALADRIEL.

14 de Úrimë, en el año 133 del Sol.

Aiya titta seler:

Perdona el retraso de mi carta, apenas dispongo de tiempo libre con las labores de construcción. Tengo la sensación de estar constantemente resolviendo problemas, supongo que habré de acostumbrarme.

He encontrado un nombre perfecto para mi fortaleza y el reino, Nargothrond. En cuanto termine de organizar las cosas iré a buscarte y te mostraré las grandiosas estancias que han tallado los naugrim. Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero los enanos son grandes artesanos, incluso podrían rivalizar con nuestros mejores artífices; aunque no puedo evitar preocuparme por esa desmedida obsesión que tienen por el oro y las joyas.

Junto con ésta, he enviado una misiva a Thingol para darle las gracias una vez más, por cuidar de ti y por los dones que me ha dispensado. Tengo pensado llevarle un obsequio digno de su bondad y poder, un collar en el que he hecho engarzar las gemas más hermosas que traje de Valinor. Es perfecto.

Otra feliz noticia es el establecimiento de nuestros hermanos, Angrod y Aegnor, en las tierras conocidas como Ard-Galen. Mientras, Orodreth se encuentra conmigo ayudándome en Nargothrond; he decidido cederle la ciudadela de Minas Tirith, en los Altos del Sirion.

Además he establecido relaciones con Círdan, señor de las Falas y, por supuesto, con el rey de Nevrast, nuestro querido primo Turgon.

Me alegra saber que eres feliz en Menegroth. Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que no podría darte la seguridad y comodidad que mereces, ahora que estás a cargo de Melian el corazón me dice que alcanzarás tu sueño. Quizás se demore un poco, pero sé que llegarás a ser una reina excepcional y todos tus súbditos te querrán tanto como yo. ¿Cómo te bautizarán, qué nombre llevará la princesa de los Noldor?. Siempre me gustó Nerwen. Aunque si te casas, (sí, no pongas caras raras), quedaría magnifico un apelativo como Dama Galadriel.

Mi querida seler, he de despedirme por ahora. Procuraré responder lo antes posible a tus cartas.

Un fuerte abrazo de tu hermano favorito: FINROD FELAGUND.

12 de Víressë, en el año 140 del Sol.

Aiya, toron:

¿Pararas algún día quieto?. Tengo la sensación que todo el mundo me ha dicho que te ha visto en tal o cual sitio, prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Después de todo creo que no te has curado de tus vagabundeos, siempre tienes que estar en movimiento.

Tienes al tío Fingolfin mareado. Me llegó un mensaje suyo hace poco, comentaba que habías visitado Hithlum y después habías secuestrado a Fingon; al parecer las gentes de Dor-Lómin empiezan a estar ligeramente molestas por las repentinas desapariciones de su rey.

Eso me recuerda que soy la única a quien no visitas. Aprovechando tu viaje a Ossiriand, ¿no querrías pasar a ver a tu hermanita?.

Finalmente desoí tus advertencias y tomé parte en el último torneo. Daeron está trabajando en una canción que exprese adecuadamente tan memorable acontecimiento. Como bien habrás imaginado, gané a esos nobles egocéntricos aunque me vi superada en algunas pruebas, no hay elfo sobre la faz de Endor que maneje el arco como lo hace Beleg. Fue una situación curiosa, Thingol hubo de reconocer que nunca una elfa había derrotado a tantos de sus mejores guerreros, así que me entregó como premio un hermoso arco, dice que pocos lo usan con mi precisión y elegancia (eso iría por Beleg), y ha empezado a permitirme acompañar a los guardias que recorren las tierras en torno a Doriath en busca de alimañas y orcos.

Por extraño que parezca, el haber ganado a mi hueste de pretendientes no les ha desanimado, ¡les ha dado mucho más ímpetu!. Me temo que ahora soy el gran reto de la Corte, dado que Lúthien no puede ser cortejada por decreto real.

Melian sigue siendo mi maestra, parece ser una fuente inagotable de conocimientos. Progreso con rapidez gracias a ella, ahora soy capaz de entrar en las mentes de aquellos que me rodean con facilidad pero aún no consigo evitar que detecten mi contacto. También las visiones son más claras y los presentimientos acuden a mí incluso cuando no los llamo.

No sólo aprendo de magia y poder, Melian se encarga de hacerme memorizar las plantas que habitan Endor, las hablas de los distintos Pueblos, su historia antes de la venida de los Noldor, y me hace ver cosas que antes yo era incapaz de imaginar. Nunca volveré a decir que un Sinda o un Nando es inferior a un Noldo, sobre todo cada vez que recuerdo lo acontecido en Aqualondë; creí que el tiempo mitigaría el dolor, mas es una carga que pesará en mi corazón eternamente.

Nada más sucede en el Reino Escondido. Aquí los días y noches se suceden en un plácido devenir, no hay disputas, no hay problemas; Elu Thingol reina en Doriath y la luz de Melian llena cada rincón.

Con cariño, tu hermana: GALADRIEL.

21 de Yavannië, en el año 143 del Sol.

Aiya Alatáriel:

¿Tenías un mal día cuando me escribiste la última vez?. Recuerdo perfectamente los errores cometidos por los hijos de Fëanor en el pasado, pero eso no hace que dejen de ser nuestros primos y que aún les tenga un profundo afecto. Además, no creo estar cometiendo ningún delito si los visito y decido ir de caza con ellos. Eres de lo más rencorosa, hermanita.

Sí, sigo viajando. Nargothrond ha sido prácticamente terminado, mi gente es feliz y me gusta escaparme de vez en cuando. Esta sana costumbre me ha permitido tener una visión general de la situación de nuestro Pueblo; aparentemente somos fuertes y mantenemos lazos de amistad, sin embargo, si te detienes a escuchar a los habitantes de los diferentes reinos, te percatas de todos los odios y deseos de venganza que subyacen entre la Casa de Fëanor y las de nuestro padre y Fingolfin.

No me avergüenza reconocerlo, tengo miedo de que Morgoth despierte y encuentre ejércitos divididos por la desconfianza. La paz que disfrutamos no será auténtica hasta que el Enemigo haya desaparecido, y los malditos Silmarils vuelvan a manos de los hijos de Fëanor o sean destruidos.

Por todo esto hablé con Círdan. Él compartía mis inquietudes y, aprovechando que los Noldor le estamos ayudando a reforzar las defensas de Brithombar y Elglarest, me aconsejó crear un refugio en la Isla de Balar por si se presentase una situación desesperada.

Cambiando de tema, ¿has tenido noticias de Turgon?. Por extraño que resulte, nuestro primo ha desaparecido del mapa con casi todos los habitantes de Nevrast y un numeroso grupo de Hithlum. Los últimos en saber de él fueron las gentes de Orodreth. Nuestro hermano me comentó que Turgon pasó por Tol Sirion con su nutrida hueste e, insólitamente, se pierde todo rastro suyo en torno a las montañas. Pregúntale a Melian, me gustaría saber si se encuentran bien, con eso me basta.

Hablando de Melian. Tu querida señora me ha pedido que te ordene que dejes de hacer tonterías, es decir, que no te esfuerces hasta la extenuación. Sería muy desagradable ir a Doriath y descubrir que has abandonado este mundo, un gran inconveniente si tenemos en cuenta que pienso visitarte muy pronto. Así podremos discutir como antaño.

Con mi amor y mis mejores deseos: FINROD FELAGUND.

- ¡¡¡Tuluvaro, toronya tuluvaro!!! -. 

N. de A.: Bueno, este capítulo quedó un poco corto. Pretendía más que nada hacer ver como transcurre el tiempo, como son años lo que pasa entre la llegada de Galadriel a Doriath y los siguientes acontecimientos. Narro muy poco de los momentos felices porque no son esos los que forjaron a la Dama Blanca. Ante todo busco mostrar a Galadriel de joven, una princesa orgullosa, alegre, segura de sí misma y algo consentida (después de todo es la única chica de cinco hermanos y encima la pequeña).

Toron: hermano.

Titta seler: pequeña hermana o hermanita. 

Tuluvaro, toronya tuluvaro: vendrá, mi hermano vendrá.

Si me dejo alguna palabra sin traducir hacédmelo saber. Gracias a los que me vais dejando reviews, animan mucho. 


	5. Rumores y Encuentros

Rumores y encuentros. 

Después de terminar las clases diarias con Melian, a Galadriel le gustaba distraerse practicando un rato con el arco. Ese día lo necesitaba más que nunca. Habitualmente le hablaba a la reina de su vida en Tirion, compartiendo recuerdos del hogar que ambas tuvieron que dejar atrás por diferentes motivos; sin embargo nunca iba más allá de la destrucción de los Árboles y Melian le había interrogado sobre ese particular. Galadriel le confesó finalmente el verdadero motivo que había llevado a los Noldor a Endor, la venganza por la muerte de Finwë y recuperar los Silmarils robados. Eso sí, ocultó lo sucedido en Aqualondë, la Maldición de Mandos y la quema de los barcos en Losgar, aunque no pudo evitar que Melian intuyera que algún mal pesaba sobre los Noldor.

Poco después, gracias a Phaire, Galadriel se enteró de los rumores que circulaban por Beleriand y que habían conseguido entrar en Doriath; acusaciones contra los Noldor, no del todo falsas. El problema radicaba en la inquietud que estaban provocando esas habladurías entre los Sindar, si no conociera a Thingol ya habría empezado a hacer la maleta pensando en su expulsión inmediata del reino.

Interrumpió sus disquisiciones al llegar al campo de tiro. Veintitantos elfos se encontraban allí ejercitándose, sin duda miembros del ejército regular por la ropa que vestían. Galadriel saludó al capitán Mablung levantando el arco.

- Aiya, princesa – dijo él - ¿Os unís a nosotros? -.

- Con una condición, nada de cortejo, no me siento con el humor necesario como para resistirme a usaros a alguno como diana -.

- ¿Un mal día? -.

- Pésimo -.

- Entonces os dejo, les diré a los muchachos que no os molesten -.

- Gracias Mablung, y disculpad si me he mostrado descortés -.

- Descuidad -.

El sol terminaba de ponerse y Galadriel continuaba en el campo de tiro. La cuerda de su arco se había soltado hacía rato. Sentada sobre la hierba, contemplaba como desaparecían las últimas luces.

- Señora -.

Tan abstraída estaba que no había visto llegar al sirviente. Un muchacho de cabello rubio muy claro, vestido con la sencilla camisa blanca, jubón gris plata y las calzas gris oscuro que llevaban todos los pajes.

- ¿Qué sucede? -.

- Vuestro hermano ha llegado, y... -.

- ¿¡Dónde está!? – interrogó ella, al tiempo que se ponía en pie a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- El caballero Finrod deseaba descansar antes de la recepción oficial, no me extraña pues Thingol aprovecha cualquier excusa para organizar una fiesta – sonrió el sinda – Vuestro hermano espera en la habitación que tiene reservada siempre en Menegroth -.

La princesa salió a la carrera, olvidando su arco y carcaj. El supuesto siervo recogió ambos objetos, los dejaría en la armería para que su dueña los pudiera recoger al día siguiente.

El último atisbo de naranja desapareció entre los árboles, cediendo paso a la noche y las estrellas que tanto amaban los eldalië. El muchacho se encaminó a palacio, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto habría señalado su inusual color de pelo, el de la plata más pura.

- Te hemos sorprendido, reconócelo -.

- De acuerdo, no lo esperaba ¿contento? -.

Todo el abatimiento y tristeza se habían esfumado en Galadriel, no era para menos, sus cuatro hermanos estaban en Doriath.

- ¿Cómo es que habéis venido todos? -.

- Casualidad – dijo Orodreth – Pasé por Nargothrond de camino hacia aquí y me encontré con que Angrod y Aegnor habían pensado lo mismo, no tuvimos demasiado problema a la hora de convencer a Finrod de que se uniera a nosotros -.

- Sé que este debería ser un momento feliz, pero necesito preguntarte algo hermanita – la seriedad de Finrod alarmó a los otros - ¿Han llegado a Menegroth ciertos rumores que...? -.

- Sí, lo más probable es que Thingol quiera hablar contigo al respecto – bajó la cabeza, el dorado cabello le ocultó parcialmente el rostro – A mí no me ha interrogado por respeto a la amistad que te profesa -.

- ¿Qué se dice de los Noldor? -.

- Que somos traidores y asesinos de hermanos, y cosas peores que no son ciertas -.

- Los hijos de Fëanor y su gente sí que lo son – afirmó Angrod – No me hace ninguna ilusión tenerlos como vecinos míos -.

- A mí tampoco, pero recuerda que son nuestros primos -.

- Medio primos Aegnor, ya que su padre llamaba al nuestro medio hermano creo que es lo justo -.

- Que más da eso, el caso es que, aunque después nos traicionaran, les ayudamos a asaltar los navíos teleri y la Maldición de Mandos pesa sobre nosotros con igual fuerza – clamó Galadriel – Eso es lo que Thingol tendrá en cuenta, que nosotros, siendo hijos de Eärwen, respaldamos a Fëanor en Aqualondë y no movimos un dedo por detener la matanza de los Teleri, el Pueblo de Olwë. Ninguno de nosotros derramo sangre ajena ese aciago día, pero eso no nos exime de culpa, yo siento que mis manos están tan manchadas como las de nuestros medio primos -.

- Pagamos nuestra estupidez con creces, durante el paso del Helcaraxë – replicó Finrod – Allí perdimos amigos, parientes y hermanos -.

Un estremecimiento les asaltó a los cinco. Galadriel especialmente se echaba a temblar al recordar aquel infierno helado, pues ella estuvo a punto de ser una victima más.

- Id vosotros ante su majestad, Elwë Singollo, que yo aguardaré que me llame a su presencia, no me veo capaz de mentirle u ocultarle la verdad y mucho menos si Melian está presente -.

Dicho esto, la princesa se levantó y no cedió ante las palabras de sus hermanos. Prometió reunirse con ellos después de la audiencia, sólo para que la permitieran salir de la sala e ir a su habitación.

Caminar por los pasillos de Menegroth resultó una tortura. Sentía las miradas de todos aquellos con los que se cruzaba, gestos que iban desde la interrogación al desprecio. Se aferró fuertemente a su orgullo y aceleró el paso.

Al virar en un corredor chocó contra alguien y acabó en el suelo, las emociones del día pudieron con ella y estalló.

- ¡Mira por dónde vas, demonios! -.

- Lo siento -.

Los ojos azules de Galadriel se abrieron por la sorpresa. Aquel era el mismo muchacho que fue a buscarla al campo de tiro, sin embargo ahora vestía un magnifico jubón blanco con ribetes plateados, igual que su cabello, parcialmente cubierto por una capa que parecía tejida con las brumas de la mañana. En sus ojos grises anidaba una sabiduría alcanzada por el paso de los siglos, aunque en ese momento se veía tamizada por la consternación.

- Permitid que os ayude – el sinda le tendió una mano – Disculpad mi torpeza -.

- No, no es nada, ambos teníamos prisa -.

- Mis disculpas una vez más – realizó una somera reverencia – Como bien habéis dicho tengo prisa, buenas noches -.

Antes que Galadriel pudiera reaccionar, el noble había desaparecido a la carrera.

- Es extraño, nunca le había visto – pensaba ella, prosiguiendo su camino – Aunque Menegroth es grande... aún así me tendría que haber cruzado alguna vez con él... ese pelo no es muy habitual, estoy por apostar que es pariente de Thingol -.

Seguían dándole vueltas al asunto cuando llegó a su habitación. En dirección contraria venía una de sus recientes amistades, una de las que se encargaban de los Jardines Infantiles.

- Eide -.

- Princesa – los modales de la sinda eran suaves, nunca se alteraba por nada.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el día con los pequeños? -.

- Los niños son un cielo, son los padres de familia noble los que causan problemas, no hay manera de meterles en la cabeza que los hijos no son algo de lo que uno se vanagloria como si fuesen caballos o joyas -.

- Ya veo que todo sigue igual -.

- Por desgracia, ¿y vos?, he oído que vuestros hermanos se hayan en Menegroth – se interesó la doncella.

- Así es, les he dejado que vayan a reunirse con el rey y se pierdan en apasionantes conversaciones sobre política -.

- Yo creía que ese era un tema que adorabais -.

- No con esas oscuras noticias y rumores sobre los Noldor circulando, tengo la sensación de ser juzgada cada vez que me cruzo con alguien por los pasillos – su expresión se tornó sombría.

- Entiendo -.

- Eide, me he tropezado con un aristócrata al que no conocía, por sus rasgos creo que puede ser familia de Thingol, ¿sabes quién puede ser? -.

- Me parece que os referís al caballero Celeborn, es pariente cercano del rey, un elfo muy agradable aunque silencioso -.

- Llevo viviendo años en Menegroth y nunca le había visto -.

- Le habéis visto mas no habéis reparado en él – explicó dulcemente Eide – Celeborn es un magnifico guerrero y pasa largas temporadas en compañía de Beleg, extrañamente su forma de ser es bastante retraída -.

- ¿Por qué? -.

- Su carácter es así, no hay una razón específica – se encogió de hombros – Es tímido, silencioso, cortés y sabio en extremo sin que eso le impida equipararse con los mejores guerreros del reino, un auténtico príncipe sindarin -.

- Para ser tan silencioso, como tú dices, pareces conocerlo perfectamente -.

Eide enrojeció, abochornada.

- Hablad con él y luego os haré yo la misma pregunta – aconsejó antes de marcharse.

Galadriel entró en su cuarto. Hablaría con Celeborn.

Las cosas se precipitaron después que Thingol conversó con los hermanos de Galadriel. El rey había acusado a Finrod de mentiroso, desleal y de traicionar su amistad incondicional, él no se defendió pues no deseaba acusar a los otros príncipes noldorin. Fue Angrod el que se adelantó y le relató a los reyes de Doriath lo acontecido desde la desaparición de los Árboles hasta la muerte de Fëanor.

Thingol montó en cólera. Expulsó del reino a los cuatro hermanos, aunque no para siempre, y prohibió el uso del Quenya bajo pena de exilio.

- Tu mente no se centra -.

Galadriel miró contrita a su maestra.

- Debí acompañar a mis hermanos -.

- Te dije una vez que tu destino sigue un camino distinto al de el resto de príncipes noldorin -.

- Sé que nosotros no hicimos nada malo, sólo cometimos el grave error de seguir a Fëanor, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor -.

- Los errores son inevitables, lo que cuenta es cómo respondemos a ellos. Ten en cuenta que el pasado es algo que no se puede cambiar, hay que aprender de él para evitar que suceda lo mismo en el futuro y proseguir tu camino – Melian sonrió, reconfortante – Tu corazón es el de una reina, cuando lo seas cuida de tu gente, entrégate a ellos incondicionalmente y serás feliz -.

- Diréis que soy caprichosa, pero me gustaría ser feliz ahora – replicó Galadriel con amargura.

- Es un deseo comprensible... olvidemos las clases por un tiempo, distráete, haz lo que te apetezca, disfruta con tus amigos; hasta que no te sientas en paz contigo misma no avanzarás, porque estás dividida en dos: una parte de ti quiere perdonarse, la otra no -.

Melian le dio un beso en la frente y abandonó la estancia.

Durante unos minutos Galadriel pensó qué hacer. No se sentía con humor como para ir a la sala de juegos, de manera que la biblioteca se presentaba como el lugar ideal para sumirse en la melancolía.

La Biblioteca de Menegroth se describía con facilidad: enorme y abarrotada. Era la estancia más grande de Menegroth, incluso que el Salón del Trono, y en sus estantes se acumulaban los más variados escritos sinda y, recientemente, en quenya. Al encontrarse en las profundidades de la colina carecía de ventanas, en su lugar proliferaban las lámparas mágicas, resultaban más seguras que las convencionales teniendo en cuenta que allí todo era papel y madera.

Galadriel subió a las secciones superiores donde estaban los volúmenes de poesía y literatura. Al tomar un libro para hojearlo, otro se deslizó desde su posición y, tras rebotar en la pasarela, cayó al vacío.

- ¡Auch! -.

Se asomó y comprobó, consternada, que el tomo había dado en la cabeza a un elfo que pasaba por debajo. Su espanto aumentó al reconocer al personaje en cuestión. Bajó corriendo las escaleras.

- Lo siento, ha sido un accidente – se disculpó de inmediato.

Celeborn la miraba perplejo, una mano en el punto donde había recibido el golpe y la otra sujetando el arma de pergamino y gruesas tapas.

- Empiezo a pensar que no os caigo bien – bromeó él.

- Últimamente parece haberse apropiado de mí una torpeza inexcusable, lamento muchísimo tanto el golpe de hoy como el de ayer -.

- Ayer yo tampoco prestaba demasiada atención, así que no es necesario que sigáis pidiendo perdón -.

- Me alegro... creo que no nos han presentado – aventuró Galadriel.

- Vuestro nombre es de sobra conocido en Menegroth, alteza -.

- Por favor, aquí sólo soy una invitada, llamadme por mi nombre -.

- Como deseéis, Alatáriel -.

Aquello la dejo sin habla. Desde que abandonó Aman nadie había vuelto a utilizar su nombre en telerin, el nombre que eligió su madre.

- Mi nombre es Celeborn – continuó él – Pariente de Elu Thingol y, por consiguiente, miembro de la Casa Real de la cual suelo evadirme a menudo -.

- Resultáis desconcertante -.

- ¿Por? -.

- Gozáis de un vivo ingenio y sin embargo os mantenéis al margen de todos, o al menos de mi persona -.

- He vivido en Doriath desde su fundación y antes acompañé a mi familia por las tierras de Beleriand cuando la Luna y el Sol aún no habían nacido, conozco perfectamente a todos los habitantes del reino y, la mayor parte, son buenos amigos míos; después de cientos, por no decir miles, de años uno acaba aburriéndose de escuchar las mismas absurdas conversaciones en las reuniones de la nobleza, prefiero dedicar mi tiempo a labores más constructivas como el estudio o limpiar de orcos la frontera -.

- Pero yo apenas llevo algo más de cien años aquí y tengo la estúpida sensación de no haberos conocido hasta ayer, cuando os acercasteis vestido de paje a informarme de la llegada de mis hermanos -.

- ¿Os percatasteis? – su expresión se iluminó.

- Sí, gracias por llevar mis pertrechos a la armería -.

- Melian tenía razón -.

- ¿Qué? – Galadriel enarcó una ceja.

- Nada, pensaba en voz alta... lo cierto es que yo sí os he visto en varias ocasiones, supongo que el enjambre de pretendientes no os permitieron verme a mí -.

- Le he solicitado cientos de veces al rey que decretara algo semejante a lo que ha impuesto respecto a Lúthien, sin embargo él parece encontrar divertida mi situación porque se niega en redondo a concederme mi petición; creí que el torneo calmaría los ánimos, nunca imaginé que tendría el efecto contrario – suspiró entristecida – Supongo que con los rumores, la expulsión de mis hermanos y la prohibición del Quenya, por ser la lengua de asesinos y traidores, el número de obstinados pretendientes se verá reducido -.

- No lo creo –.

- Se os ve muy convencido, por desgracia yo no comparto vuestro optimismo... en cuanto Melian me conceda el permiso marcharé a Nargothrond -.

- Es un tanto precipitado, vuestra maestra aún puede ofreceros valiosos conocimientos -.

- No si mi mente se haya cerrada – Galadriel cruzó los brazos, en un inconsciente gesto de auto protección - Desde hace dos días siento como la gente me mira y me juzga, aunque jamás podrán hacerlo con tanta dureza como yo misma -.

La mirada de zafiro se perdió en un punto indeterminado a su derecha, en el vacío del otro lado de la baranda de madera. Interiormente se preguntaba por qué había abierto su corazón a un desconocido, por qué resultaba tan fácil expresarle su miedo y preocupación, algo que nunca había permitido que nadie descubriera por temor a que la creyeran débil.

Escuchó los suaves pasos de Celeborn al acercarse. Se negó a mirarle, no le mostraría más de lo que ya había visto.

- Sois inflexible y severa, quizás demasiado, y eso os impide perdonaros; no considero que huir a Nargothrond sea la solución, la culpabilidad os seguirá allí donde vayáis -.

- No diríais lo mismo si hubieseis asistido a la partida de los Noldor desde Aqualondë -.

- Quizás... aunque las personas que os aman no han dejado de hacerlo tras conocer vuestro pasado, ¿verdad? -.

Celeborn le sonrió cuando ella se volvió.

- Hasta dónde yo sé, no – contestó la princesa, sintiéndose más ligera – Pero los demás... -.

- Eso carece de relevancia -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Aquellos que os importan siguen queriéndoos, si ellos han decidido perdonar y olvidar ¿por qué no podéis hacerlo vos? -.

- Aiya Celeborn -.

Un elfo, vestido elegantemente en castaño y verde, estaba plantado en el último peldaño de la escalera y les contemplaba con genuino interés. Galadriel se hizo una idea de lo que debía estar pensando el recién llegado, y se vio obligada a reprimir una sonrisa al percatarse del repentino color rojo en el rostro de Celeborn.

- ¿Qué sucede, Thranduil? -.

- Oh, nada en particular, venía a sacarte de tu diario enclaustramiento en la biblioteca, pero veo que alguien se me ha adelantado – dedicó una sencilla reverencia a Galadriel – Mi señora, lamento la interrupción -.

- Descuidad, Thranduil – sonrió ella – Secuestrad un rato a vuestro amigo -.

- Mi eterna gratitud a vuestra alteza -.

- Sigo creyendo que deberíamos investigar tu ascendencia Thranduil, ¿seguro que nadie en tu familia es un nando? – interrogó Celeborn.

- No me molestaría demasiado tener parientes entre los Elfos Verdes, son muy parecidos a los Sindar con la ventaja de un imperturbable buen humor, ¿será porque se toman la vida menos en serio? – replicó su jovial compañero – Si no tienes más preguntas tontas, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos? -.

- Disculpadnos, Alatáriel – se excusó Celeborn.

- Me ha gustado conversar con vos, espero que no desaparezcáis y podamos vernos algún día – se despidió la doncella eldalië.

Celeborn asintió con una sonrisa. Thranduil se encargó de ser más explícito.

- No os preocupéis, princesa, yo impediré que se fugue -.

Divertida, Galadriel observó como el sinda de cabello plateado arrastraba a su compañero fuera de la biblioteca.

Pasaron los días y Galadriel descubrió cuanta razón tenía Celeborn. Nadie le había retirado ni la palabra ni el cariño, incluso hubo quien procuró animarla con regalos o haciéndola interesarse por los más diversos entretenimientos.

- ¿Os resultaría un inconveniente continuar con las lecciones? -.

Melian dejó irse al pajarito con quien mantenía una melodiosa charla y encaró a su discípula.

- ¿Has resuelto tu dilema? -.

- Sí, con un poco de ayuda -.

- ¿Qué has descubierto? -.

- La cantidad de gente que me quiere; antes creía que sólo mi familia era capaz de profesarme tanto cariño, es alentador saber que aquí me desean el mismo bien – la sonrisa de Galadriel la hizo resplandecer.

- Jamás olvides esta lección, nada, absolutamente nada, ni el poder o las riquezas, pueden superar al mayor de los dones: amar y ser amado -.

La actitud de Melian era tan severa que no pudo evitar sentir que aquellas palabras eran más una profecía que un sabio consejo.

- ¡Finrod! -.

Galadriel prescindió de cualquier mínimo de recato. Saltando de su montura, corrió hasta los brazos abiertos de su hermano.

- Hermanita, nunca cambiarás – rió él – Aiya, Beleg, es un placer veros de nuevo -.

- Puedo decir lo mismo, majestad – replicó el arquero sinda.

- Un momento... ¿ese es todo tu equipaje? -.

Galadriel asintió.

- No creo que esas sean todas tus posesiones -.

- No lo son -.

- Yo creía que cuando Nargothrond fuese terminado te vendrías a vivir conmigo -.

- Eso prefiero discutirlo en privado -.

El rey noldorin dio algunas ordenes a sus sirvientes para que acompañaran a Beleg y sus guerreros a las habitaciones dispuestas para los invitados. A continuación, llevó a su hermana hasta una cómoda salita.

- Es un lugar muy hermoso – Galadriel no había parado de elogiar las maravillas de Nargothrond.

- ¿Vas a explicarme por qué no quieres vivir en Nargothrond? -.

- Por dos motivos, uno ya lo conoces... -.

- Melian -.

- Sí, mi aprendizaje continúa, el otro... prométeme que no te vas a reír -.

- ¿Cómo se llama? -.

Finrod estalló en carcajadas ante la expresión de desconcierto absoluto de Galadriel, por no decir el súbito color rojo que invadió sus mejillas.

- Eres odioso -.

- No, soy tu hermano, siempre me ha resultado extremadamente sencillo saber lo que pasa por tu cabecita – consiguió decir entre risas.

- Su nombre es Celeborn -.

- Me resulta familiar -.

- Es pariente cercano de Thingol, puede que te lo presentaran durante alguna de las fiestas a las que has asistido en Doriath -.

- Sí, sé quien es, aunque he tenido poco trato con él durante mis breves estancias en Menegroth – tomó las manos de su hermana – Me basta saber que es el elegido por tu corazón para llamarle amigo -.

- No empieces a hacer planes de boda, aún no hay nada oficial, sólo quería compartir contigo mi elección -.

- De acuerdo, pero acuérdate de avisarme con tiempo para viajar a Doriath y no te olvides de tus otros hermanos -.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Galadriel escrutó al personaje que se asomó, un joven humano de cabello rubio y brillantes ojos grises, sin duda no era tan hermoso como los Primeros Nacidos pero alcanzó a sentir un poder diferente en él no menos grande que el de los Eldar.

- Lo siento, mi señor, no sabía que teníais visita – hablaba el sindarin con un curioso acento.

- No hay problema – Finrod se levantó y le animó a entrar – Bregolas, hijo del señor de la Casa de Bëor, os presento a mi hermana, Galadriel -.

- Es un honor conoceros, vuestro noble hermano habla maravillas de vos – el adan realizó una refinada reverencia.

- Os creo, Bregolas, y para mí también es un placer disfrutar de tan inesperado encuentro -.

- Eres el primer Edain al que ve – le informó Finrod.

- ¿Es cierto entonces que Doriath está cerrada para los Hombres? – interrogó Bregolas.

- Me temo que sí, aunque también lo está para más de las tres cuartas partes de los eldalië -.

- ¿Qué necesitabas de mí, Bregolas? -.

- Nuestra gente realizó hace cuatro lunas una expedición más allá del Paso del Ladros, a las tierras llamadas Ard-Galen, y no nos cruzamos ni con una mísera patrulla orca -.

- Extraño... -.

- Explícate Finrod, siempre que pones esa cara algo malo está por suceder – exigió la doncella.

- Ard-Galen es una tierra inhóspita, zona fronteriza donde las escaramuzas con los servidores de Morgoth son habituales – frunció el ceño y paseó inquieto por la sala – Trama algo, ahora me arrepiento de haber denegado mi ayuda a Fingolfin para un ataque de castigo contra Angband, he dejado que la Paz me ablandara -.

- No, mi señor, eso nunca; simplemente no deseabais arriesgar inútilmente la vida de vuestro pueblo -.

- Bregolas, descansad en Nargothrond unos días, luego me gustaría que llevaseis unos mensajes a Dor-Lómin, Hithlum, Minas Tirith y a vuestro padre -.

- Estaremos preparados para partir en cuanto lo ordenéis -.

- Gracias -.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras más y luego el adan volvió a dejarles a solas.

- Son idiotas -.

- ¿Qué? – Finrod miró interrogante a su hermana.

- Los que piensan que los Edain son débiles, he presentido un espíritu indomable en Bregolas, si sus congéneres son como él representan una prodigiosa fuerza – respondió ella – El encontrarte con ellos y forjar esa alianza fue lo mejor que pudo pasarte -.

- ¿Y? -.

- ¿Cómo que "y"? -.

- Algo te guardas, habla con plena libertad y sinceridad -.

- Es difícil de decir... – cerró los ojos y convocó su poder – Presiento como las ataduras del destino van de ti a Bregolas y de él a Doriath, eso me angustia sobre manera -.

- ¿Por qué? – la preocupación de Galadriel había hecho mella en Felagund.

- Poco después que llegase a Menegroth la noticia del Despertar de los Hombres, cuando tú intercediste por los Pueblos de Bëor y de Haleth ante Thingol, el rey prohibió la entrada en Doriath a cualquier Humano -.

- Lo recuerdo -.

- Fue porque había tenido oscuros sueños en relación a la venida de los Hombres, desea apartarlos de su reino por temor a un desconocido mal – la voz de Galadriel se tornó grave, como nunca Finrod la había escuchado – Más tarde Melian me confió una visión, según ella habrá un adan de la Casa de Bëor que guiado por los hados atravesará la Cintura, y la historia de lo que entonces ocurra perdurará aún cuando el mundo haya cambiado -.

- Produce escalofríos -.

- Y mi miedo creció al recordar una conversación que no hace mucho tuve contigo -.

Finrod no podía creer que aquella fuese su hermana, toda ella irradiaba una autoridad nacida del conocimiento y de su innato poder.

- Miedo es el que me estás dando tú ahora -.

- No te burles -.

- Es en serio, impones auténtico respeto cuando hablas así -.

- ¿Vas a escucharme? -.

- Sí -.

Ella le reprendió con la mirada antes de continuar.

- Recuerdo que me comentaste que no encontrarías a quien amar en Endor, dijiste que debías de carecer de ataduras por un futuro juramento y que nada quedaría en tu reino que un hijo pudiese heredar -.

- ¿Memorizas todo lo que digo? -.

- ¡Finrod! – protestó ella.

- Intento quitarle dramatismo al asunto querida hermanita, no menospreciar tus capacidades -.

- Cinco siglos hace que nuestra gente llegó a Tierra Media, cuatrocientos cincuenta años del Sol, apenas un suspiro, y la mitad de ese tiempo hemos estado en guerra, perdiendo amigos frente a Morgoth y sin una victoria definitiva – sus ojos se perdieron en la contemplación del magnifico tapiz que presidía la estancia, un mapa de Endor con los reinos élficos y humanos delimitados – Habrá más guerras y no deseo perder en vano a mi familia -.

- Bueno, basta ya – saltó el rey noldorin – Ahora mismo voy a terminar de enseñarte Nargothrond y te presentaré a mis más allegados amigos, aunque a muchos los conocerás de vivir en Tirion -.

Galadriel sonrió, aceptando la propuesta. Finrod siempre conseguía animarla. Se obligó a reprimir sus presentimientos para disfrutar al máximo su visita, así permaneció en Nargothrond casi un año antes de regresar a Doriath. Acompañó a su hermano en expediciones y cacerías, recorrieron los distintos reinos desde las Falas a Ossiriand y desde Ard-Galen a las tierras del sur de Doriath.

Fueron días tan felices que dejar a su hermano resultó una auténtica tortura. Se prometió volver lo antes posible, y Finrod le prometió ir a Menegroth. Ninguno de los dos podía imaginar lo que estallaría en apenas cuatro años, un fuego que inexorablemente consumiría Endor.

N. de A.: Si el anterior me salió corto este capítulo parece eterno ^^.

No he usado nada en élfico. Sólo el nombre de "Eide", que significa "Descanso". 

En cuanto a qué pinta Thranduil en Doriath es sencillo. En el Hobbit y el SdlA, Thranduil se nos presenta como un rey sinda gobernando a gentes silvanas en Rhovanion, todos los nobles sindarin vivían durante la Primera Edad en Doriath y seguramente él fue uno de ellos. Si su carácter resulta un tanto risueño es porque aún no ha habido ni un problema serio en Doriath, adquirirá los rasgos que tiene en El Hobbit un par de capítulos más adelante y entenderéis por qué odia tanto a los enanos.

Una vez más ¡¡¡Gracias por los Reviews!!! En especial a Mithiriël, que la tengo como una incondicional seguidora ^_^.


	6. La Cuarta Guerra

La Cuarta Guerra. 

Los aplausos, risas y gritos resonaban en uno de los patios. Aquella noche de invierno invitaba a recrearse entre los protectores muros al calor de las chimeneas, y los elfos de Menegroth no se habían hecho de rogar.

En esos momentos jugaban al pañuelo. Los dos equipos se habían visto reducidos hasta que sólo quedaban dos participantes, Celeborn a un lado y Thranduil al otro. La doncella que sujetaba el paño dejó que la tensión creciera, disfrutando de la atención de sus compañeros.

- ¡Da la señal, Eirien! – la instó uno de los asistentes.

- ¡No te hagas de rogar! – coreó otro.

Ella aguardó un par de segundos más, y obedeció. Ambos elfos salieron a toda velocidad. Fue Celeborn quien cogió el pañuelo, sin embargo Thranduil realizó un placaje que dejó a su amigo literalmente por los suelos.

- ¡Eres una mala bestia! – le espetó.

- Tampoco ha sido para tanto – se defendió el ganador, ayudándole a incorporarse.

- ¿Qué os parece si optamos por un entretenimiento más pacífico? –.

La mayor parte apoyaron la propuesta de Galadriel. La princesa permanecía sentada en un banco junto con algunos amigos, desde allí había contemplado el desarrollo del juego.

- ¿Historias? – sugirió Thranduil.

- Buena idea, empiezas tú -.

Él contrajo el rostro como si lo hubiesen golpeado. Todos se sentaron sobre la alfombra mientras Thranduil buscaba un buen relato, algo divertido.

Por fin empezó a narrar las disparatadas peripecias de un elfo llamado Dirghel que, según la descripción que de él hizo, era el despiste y la jovialidad personificados. Inventó un cómico encuentro con orcos, un combate a muerte con un terrible monstruo que Dirghel ganó aún sin saber que estaba luchando a muerte con algo en ese instante, el rescate de Dirghel gracias a una hermosa doncella que supuestamente él tenía que salvar, y así mil situaciones absurdas más. Su grupo de amigos acabó muerto de risa, sencillamente Thranduil era muy buen actor y sus chanzas harto ingeniosas.

Muchos se sorprendieron de escuchar a Galadriel reír abiertamente, por norma general solía ser más comedida. Mas no sólo hubo sorpresa, uno de los presentes se sintió invadido por los celos y la aprensión; ante lo irracional de aquellos sentimientos prefirió retirarse disimuladamente.

Celeborn se sentía perdido. Sabía que Galadriel odiaba los pretendientes, los consideraba tan molestos como los insectos, y por nada del mundo deseaba que ella pensara así de él; sin embargo, si no hacía algo pronto para conseguir captar la atención de la princesa noldorin acabaría arrojándose de cabeza al Esgalduin, desde el punto más alto de Menegroth a ser posible.

- ¡Celeborn! -.

- Beleg, por Eru, ¿qué sucede? -.

El arquero traía el aspecto de quien ha cabalgado cientos de leguas con una pesada carga.

- Malas noticias, la guerra ha estallado de nuevo en el Norte -.

- ¿Cuándo? -.

- Días, dos semanas a lo sumo; las huestes del Enemigo han cogido a los defensores completamente por sorpresa, mis informes son limitados pero me hago una idea de la situación y es catastrófica – el guerrero echó a andar con su amigo de cabello plateado a su lado – Ard-Galen ha sido arrasado, seguramente Dorthonion haya corrido la misma suerte, los ejércitos de Morgoth han atravesado el Paso del Sirion aislando Hithlum, también ha caído Lothlann, y Himland no creo que tarde mucho si pierden el Paso del Aglon -.

- Hay que frenar su avance, a este paso tendrán todos los reinos en sus manos antes de acabar el invierno -.

- He dicho que la situación era catastrófica no desesperada, los príncipes noldo se reagrupan y los veo capaces de plantar cara a los orcos; Elleth ha ido con su tropa a Brethil para investigar, y Meldon ha hecho lo mismo pero con las tierras del Gelion como meta -.

- Contar contigo es como contar con un ejército entero, estás en todo amigo mío – lo elogió Celeborn, llegando a los aposentos reales.

- Simplemente me he adelantado a unas ordenes obvias, así ganamos tiempo -.

El rey disfrutaba en esos momentos de la compañía de su mujer e hija. Lúthien cantaba acompañada por el arpa de su progenitor; en aquella habitación el invierno había dado paso a una mágica primavera, tal era el poder de la princesa.

- ¿Qué os trae hasta mí? – interrogó Thingol, tras los habituales saludos de cortesía.

- Problemas -.

Beleg repitió lo que le contase a Celeborn.

- No enviaré tropas a no ser que Doriath corra peligro – fue la resolución del rey – Aunque no retendré a nadie que desee tomar las armas y acudir al Norte -.

- Supuse que diríais eso – replicó ácidamente Beleg – He enviado algunos exploradores a Brethil y al norte de Ossiriand, el ser precavido nunca ha hecho daño a nadie -.

- Apruebo tu decisión, mantenme informado de esta nueva guerra -.

- Sí, mi señor, ¿alguna cosa más antes de que parta? -.

- Procura que nadie más se entere, no hay necesidad de alarmar a nuestra gente -.

- Así lo haré, namarië -.

El Arco Firme salió a paso rápido de la habitación. Celeborn lo siguió, sumido en oscuros pensamientos.

- Celeborn -.

- ¿Mi señor? -.

- ¿Hay algo que desees compartir con nosotros?, pareces disgustado -.

- Puedo equivocarme, pero creo que deberíamos socorrer al Pueblo de Fingolfin y Finrod; mientras nosotros vivimos cómodamente en el interior de la Cintura mágica de la reina fuera muere gente, elfos y hombres, algunos no merecen ni que se les dirija la palabra pero ¿y los otros?, los valientes y honestos, el abandonarles a su suerte nos convierte en cómplices de la maldad de Morgoth – realizó una somera reverencia – Pero vos sois el monarca y ésta es sólo la opinión de uno de vuestros súbditos -.

Terminada su disertación salió de la estancia. Thingol se veía consternado, Lúthien se contenía para no aplaudir y Melian habló.

- Ahí va un rey -.

Del otro lado de las montañas se elevaba un humo negro plagado de resplandores rojizos. El caballo de Finrod se removió nervioso.

- Calma, amigo – murmuró palmeándole la testuz.

Hacía una semana que empezaron a llegar los refugiados a Nargothrond procedentes de Ard-Galen; portaban noticias que hablaban de fuego y muerte, de la terrible guerra que había estallado en el Norte, de los miles de orcos que invadían las tierras junto con licántropos, balrogs y el horror llamado Glaurung, y de la muerte de Angrod y Aegnor. Si no hubiera sido por su llegada, Orodreth no habría podido defender Tol Sirion mucho más tiempo contra semejante ofensiva.

La hueste de Finrod avanzaba rápido y pronto encontraron el campo de batalla de los Marjales de Serech. Allí gentes de Dorthonion y de las fortalezas élficas de Ered Wethrin hacían frente un ejército de orcos.

- A Elbereth Gilthoniel o menel palan-diriel, le nallon! A tiro ammen, Fanuilos! -.

Al grito de batalla de Finrod su ejército se abalanzó sobre los orcos. Él mismo desenvainó su espada y cargó; su montura chocó contra los monstruos y pisoteó a conciencia a aquellos que cayeron bajo sus cascos.

Alzó y descargó la espada, una, dos, tres, cientos de veces, hasta que la brillante hoja desapareció bajo la ponzoñosa sangre. Los elfos avanzaban y los orcos huían en desbandada.

Finrod gritó ordenes y su hueste se reagrupó para perseguir al enemigo. Ufano, pensó que, después de todo, esa guerra no sería mucho peor que la anterior. Exterminarían a esas alimañas, ayudaría a Orodreth y vengaría la muerte de Angrod y Aegnor; Morgoth iba a saber de una vez con quién estaba tratando.

Sus alegres cábalas se hicieron pedazos al ver lo que tenía delante. Una nueva fuerza de orcos acompañados de licántropos surgió de los marjales y otros tantos se hundieron en el flanco del ejército de Nargothrond partiéndolo en dos.

El combate se recrudeció entonces. Los elfos, agotados, cedían terreno, cayendo fatalmente ante las bestias. Finrod intentó reorganizar a su gente, fue en vano. Un nuevo embate del enemigo le separó junto con cinco compañeros del grueso de sus soldados.

Ni siquiera la magia podía mantener a raya a los orcos, cuando uno caía dos lo reemplazaban. Tres de los amigos del rey cayeron bajo las hachas, él apenas conseguía sujetar la espada del agotamiento.

Los dos elfos que quedaban fueron descuartizados ante él, la sangre manchó su resplandeciente cota de malla. Los orcos avanzaron y el caballo de Finrod se encabritó arrojándolo al suelo, ellos lo despacharon al momento en pos de la magnifica presa que representaba el rey.

- Ai Elentári! Danedhalye nin! -. 

El ruego de Finrod debió ser escuchado, pues los orcos que iban a abalanzarse sobre él fueron muertos a flechazos y varios hombres le rodearon formando un impenetrable muro de lanzas. 

Sintió como le cogían del brazo y le obligaban a moverse, abandonando el campo de batalla por caminos ocultos en la maleza. El elfo escrutó al que parecía ser el jefe de sus improvisados rescatadores. Era un hombre relativamente joven, fuerte, de cabello negro anudado toscamente en la nuca, su expresión resultaba desafiante en el rostro de marcadas facciones e inquisitivos ojos grises. 

- ¿Eres de la Casa de Bëor? -. 

- Sí, mas apresuraos, una vez a salvo os diré quien soy -.

- No puedo abandonar a mi gente -.

- Vuestro ejército está perdido, apenas quedaban elfos en pie cuando os sacamos de allí; desistid de una inútil acción heroica, hay más gente en Nargothrond que os necesita – el guerrero adan señaló el pantano – Los Marjales de Serech son nuestra única oportunidad de perder a los exploradores del enemigo, después os llevaremos a Minas Tirith con vuestro hermano Orodreth -.

Finrod asintió. El humano tenía razón. Siguieron avanzando en silencio, abriéndose paso entre los matojos y las ciénagas. 

Tras una agotadora marcha, se detuvieron a pasar la noche en el límite entre los Marjales y las faldas de Ered Wethrin. No encendieron fuego. Comieron las raciones de viaje frías acompañadas por agua de manantial. 

- ¿A quién debo mi vida? – interrogó Finrod. 

- Soy Barahir, hijo de Bregor y señor de Dorthonion, aunque ahora nuestro hogar es arrasado por la guerra y mi pueblo ha de luchar días para conservar cada palmo de tierra -. 

- ¿Y tu hermano Bregolas? -. 

- Murió en las primeras semanas de combate -. 

- Me duele oírlo, fue un magnifico guerrero y un buen líder – Finrod miró el cielo del Norte, iluminado por el rojo de las llamas del Orodruin – Todos hemos perdido a personas muy queridas en esta guerra y, si mi corazón no se equivoca, aún habremos de perder a muchos más antes que todo esto acabe -. 

- Señor, espero fervientemente que os equivoquéis -. 

El miembro más joven del grupo de guerreros, un chico de unos dieciocho años, se acercó a ellos. 

- Beren, ¿has visto algo? -. 

- No, creo que conseguimos despistarlos – sonrió en la oscuridad, gesto que no escapó a la vista del elfo – Podemos llegar a Tol Siron sin problemas -. 

- No será necesario – interrumpió Finrod – Barahir, os agradezco vuestra ayuda y no deseo teneros apartados de la defensa de vuestro hogar, mañana yo seguiré hacia el Sur mientras vosotros volvéis al Norte -. 

- Pero señor... -. 

- Es mi decisión Barahir – el elfo cogió la mano del humano y depositó en ella un pequeño objeto – Este anillo será testigo de la eterna amistad entre nosotros, el día que tú o alguno de tus descendientes necesite ayuda sólo habrá de pedirla y Finrod Felagund se la dará sin restricciones, os lo juro -. 

- Os agradezco el honor -. 

Barahir tanteó el anillo, apreciando la sinuosa forma del oro tallado en forma de dos serpientes entrelazadas y la corona sobre una de ellas. 

Antes del alba, los guerreros edain se despidieron del elfo y cada uno tomó su camino, incapaces de ver como el destino se cerraba en torno a ellos. 

Harta del enclaustramiento, Galadriel fue a cabalgar al alba. Últimamente sufría la desagradable sensación de que los muros se cernían sobre ella asfixiándola, y Melian se había negado tanto a explicarle el por qué como a continuar las clases.

El aire fresco resultó el mejor remedio. La nieve, que había vestido de blanco los bosques y campos durante el invierno, empezaba a derretirse y el paisaje resplandecía como adornado con nácar.

Poniendo a Alqua al galope, siguió la corriente del Esgalduin hasta llegar a su desembocadura en el Sirion; remontó entonces las aguas hacia el Norte. Pasado el mediodía paró a comer el refrigerio que traía en las alforjas, el vado que conducía al Bosque de Brethil no andaba lejos. Alqua agradeció las frutas que le ofreció su ama.

- Volvamos a Menegroth, se hace tarde -.

La yegua relinchó su asentimiento. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó el sonido de caballos a galope, monturas élficas pues apenas hacían ruido.

- Vienen de Brethil, ¿te parece que investiguemos un poco? -.

Alqua censuró a su señora con la mirada, la palabra "cotilla" brillaba claramente en la mente del animal.

- Es por curiosidad, nadie entra a saco en Doriath sin una buena razón – se defendió ella.

La yegua resopló, resignada.

Escasos minutos después cinco jinetes grises surgían de la floresta y cruzaban el vado. El que iba en cabeza refrenó a sus compañeros, había reconocido a la princesa noldorin a pesar de la sobreveste gris y la capucha que ocultaba los mechones dorados.

- Aiya, alteza -.

- Mae govannen, Elleth, ¿de dónde venís con tanta prisa? -.

Esa pregunta era la que se temía la exploradora sinda, la misma que hacía que Galadriel fuera la última eldalië que habría deseado ver ese día.

- Misión secreta para Thingol, señora -.

- Más tarde o más temprano sabré qué sucede, habla – tanto misterio empezaba a inquietar a Galadriel.

- Ha estallado la guerra en el Norte, Beleg nos envió para saber exactamente lo que está sucediendo – confesó Elleth – Siento deciros que no son buenas noticias, si tuvierais a bien acompañarnos podréis escucharlo todo en Mengroth, el tiempo apremia -.

La Corte de Menegroth se reunió en cuanto se supo de la llegada de los exploradores. El silencio se hizo en el Salón del Trono nada más entrar Elleth y sus compañeros.

- Sed bienvenidos, ¿qué nuevas traéis del Norte? -.

- Guerra, mi señor, que se halla más o menos estabilizada después del primer asalto del Enemigo. Más allá de Brethil sólo encontramos desolación, dimos por casualidad con algunos refugiados de Dorthonion y nos explicaron que ríos de fuego brotaron de Thangorodrim y arrasaron Ard-Galen – la mirada de Elleth fue de Thingol a Galadriel – Muchos noldor murieron en el ataque por sorpresa en mitad de la noche, también los señores de esas tierras, Angrod y Aegnor -.

La princesa palideció, pero no dio más muestras visibles de dolor.

- Sentimos su muerte – el rey inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Galadriel – Prosigue, Elleth -.

- Escuchamos que el señor de Nargothrond cayó en una emboscada en los Marjales de Serech y fue rescatado por unos edain, guerreros de la Casa de Bëor creo, y ha vuelto a su reino para organizar una defensa. Orodreth aguanta en Minas Tirith y ha frenado en parte la entrada de orcos por el Paso de Sirion, es donde se llevan a cabo la mayor parte de las refriegas. Hithlum no ha sufrido daños, protegido por las Ered Wethrin y el rey Fingolfin ataca al enemigo desde la seguridad de sus atalayas; sin embargo, Dorthonion es un auténtico campo de batalla, los edain tienen todas las de perder. No sabemos exactamente que sucede más allá del Paso de Ladros, esa es tarea de Meldon, pero nos dijeron que Celegorm y Curufin habían huido a Nargothrond, eso sólo puede significar que Himland ha caído -.

- Buen trabajo, podéis retiraros e ir a descansar -.

Los exploradores se despidieron con una reverencia y abandonaron el Salón. Galadriel también se marchó, no se sentía capaz de escuchar a Thingol diciendo que no iba a mover un dedo por ayudar a los Noldor.

- Alatáriel -.

No necesitaba volverse para saber quién la llamaba.

- ¿Qué quieres, Celeborn? -.

- A ti – pensó y sin embargo fueron otras palabras las que pronunció – Saber si podía hacer algo por ti -.

- No, a menos que puedas devolver la vida a aquellos que se han ido -.

Él ignoró el tono mordaz y le ofreció su brazo.

- Te acompañaré a tu cuarto y me aseguraré de que nadie te moleste -.

Galadriel aceptó, dejándose conducir dócilmente por los pasillos.

- Al escaparte para cabalgar te has perdido una peculiar escena -.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -.

- Thranduil ha pedido la mano de Eirien -.

- Me alegro por él, llevaba casi un año para decidirse – afirmó ella.

- Estaba aterrado -.

- Eirien no es alguien que inspire miedo precisamente -.

- Ella no, pero su padre sí... bueno, más que miedo dejémoslo en respeto – comentó Celeborn – Impone mucho respeto -.

- ¿Beleg Cúthalion?, parece muy severo pero es cordial y simpático cuando se lo propone, en mi opinión es porque se toma sus responsabilidades demasiado en serio, y siempre tiene esa expresión de estar a punto de clavar a alguien en la pared de un flechazo -.

- Hemos llegado – el elfo sinda se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiese abrir la puerta - ¿Necesitas algo? -.

- No, y gracias -.

Antes entrar a la habitación, Galadriel le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Una sonrisa de triunfo y felicidad absoluta iluminó el rostro de Celeborn, y siguió allí, imborrable, incluso después de concluir la reunión en el Salón del Trono.

Sentado en el árbol, Thranduil contemplaba su entorno sin prestar demasiada atención. Le tocaba guardia junto a uno de los vados del río Aros, pero su mente flotaba perdida en otros menesteres muy distintos a la vigilancia: su adorada esposa Eirien; recién casados y a Mablung no se le ocurre otra cosa que mandarle a leguas de Menegroth.

- ¡Thranduil, ven rápido! -.

El sinda bajó del árbol en dos saltos y corrió siguiendo la voz. Descubrió, horrorizado, a su compañero de guardia llevando a la espalda un cuerpo cubierto de sangre.

- ¡Por Elbereth, Thoron!, ¿quién es? -.

- Es Meldon, lo encontré del otro lado del río, hay que llevarlo al sanador -.

- Estamos cerca de una de las comunidades de Region, aprisa -.

Entre los dos no les costó transportar rápidamente a su amigo. En la pequeña población se ocuparon al momento del herido, el animista que se hizo cargo dijo que estaba grave pero sobreviviría.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo pasarle? – preguntó Thranduil a su camarada, mientras se lavaban para quitarse la sangre.

- Lo encontré con dos de los exploradores que le acompañaban en su expedición, ellos estaban muertos y él agonizaba así que no me fije mucho, aunque vi armamento orco -.

- ¿Orcos en Estolad? -.

- Me temo que las noticias que trae Meldon son peores que las de Elleth – afirmó Thoron, metiendo su rubia cabeza en el arroyo.

Enviaron un mensajero a Menegroth para informar del incidente, además se ofrecieron a llevar a Meldon a palacio en cuanto éste se encontrara en condiciones de viajar. Sin embargo Thingol no esperó. Tres días después de rescatar a Meldon, al alba, Thranduil observó un brusco cambio en su entorno; los últimos retazos del invierno que coleaban en el bosque se vieron sustituidos, en cuestión de horas, por todo el esplendor de la primavera. No tuvo que esperar mucho para descubrir el motivo, un cántico de una belleza indescriptible inundó sus sentidos y, junto con los trinos de las aves, anunciaba la llegada de la princesa de Doriath. Lúthien sonrió y saludó alegremente al embelesado elfo, nadie escuchaba y miraba a la hija de Thingol sin sufrir los efectos de su hechizo.

- ¿Dónde tenéis a Meldon? -.

- En casa del sanador, os guiaré -.

Los habitantes de la pequeña aldea se inclinaban ante Lúthien con reverente respeto. El curandero se hizo a un lado sin protestar al irrumpir en su casa, perfectamente consciente del poder de su ilustre visitante.

La princesa abrazó al herido y cerró los ojos. Una intensa luz azulada brotó de su interior y se derramó por el cuerpo de Meldon como si de agua se tratase. Apenas unos instantes después, Lúthien se apartó y sonrió con ternura al recuperado elfo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -.

- Yo... bien... – balbució Meldon, desorientado – Gracias alteza, pero ¿qué ha pasado? -.

- ¿No recuerdas nada? – interrogó Thoron, que había entrado detrás de la princesa y su guía.

- Lo último que tengo en mente es que huíamos de una horda de orcos, perdí a dos compañeros antes de avistar el Aros, luego sólo hay oscuridad -.

- Siento comunicarte que eres el único superviviente – anunció Thranduil – Será mejor que te llevemos ante Elu Thingol, así podrás informarle de lo sucedido y de los resultados de vuestra exploración -.

- Sí, los orcos están a las puertas de Ossiriand, vayamos rápido -.

Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la delicada música del arpa. Galadriel abrió y se encontró con Eirien.

- Han vuelto -.

- ¿Quién?, específica por favor -.

- Thranduil y Lúthien han traído a Meldon, al parecer la guerra es peor de lo que se pensaba... -.

Galadriel no necesitaba más. Agarró a su amiga y se apresuraron en ir al Salón del Trono. Desde la llegada de Elleth la princesa noldorin había esperado impaciente a Meldon, necesitaba saber qué perdidas habían sufrido los hijos de Fëanor.

- Cuéntanos Meldon – decía Thingol cuando ambas elfas entraron.

- Los Noldor llaman a esta guerra la Dagor Bragollach, razón no les falta – a pesar del poder de Lúthien los ojos de Meldon carecían de vida, apagados por la tristeza y el dolor – Mis compañeros y yo remontamos el curso del Celon, así descubrimos en apenas dos días que Himland había caído y estaba atestada de orcos, Celegorm y Curufin habían huido a Nargothrond según nos dijeron. Nos desviamos entonces hacia las tierras del Gelion, la situación era caótica y más de una vez nos tuvimos que unir a la batalla para sobrevivir; de esa manera llegamos a Himring, donde nos acogieron aunque tuvimos que mentir sobre nuestra procedencia, por temor a la ira de Maedhros -.

- Aiya -.

Galadriel se hizo a un lado para hacer hueco a Thranduil y Celeborn.

- ¿Cómo está la situación? -.

- Peor – masculló la doncella noldorin.

- Estuvimos más de un mes confinados en Himring, hasta que los noldor y edain lograron tomar de nuevo el Paso de Aglon. Creímos que por fin el enemigo había sido devuelto a sus tierras, esperanza vana porque en dos días los orcos invadían Lothlann acompañados por Glaurung, un monstruo enorme en tamaño y poder, y bajaban por Rerir arrasando el territorio entre los brazos del Gelion y destruyeron todo Thargelion en apenas una semana. Maglor se unió a Maedhros cuando perdió sus tierras, sin embargo de Caranthir nada se sabe y Amrod y Amras se han retirado hacia el Sur, hasta Ramdal y Amon Ereb -.

- Mis primos son una pandilla de cobardes, sólo Maedhros parece conservar un mínimo de entereza -.

- Es una retirada estratégica – objetó Celeborn a las palabras de su amiga.

- Es una huida, lo mires por donde lo mires -.

- Debes resultar impresionante en el campo de batalla... ¡ouch! – sonrió Thranduil, ganándose un codazo de su esposa.

- Ossiriand se halla literalmente sitiada y los orcos vagan a sus anchas por todo el Este de Beleriand. Como era un suicidio atravesar las llanuras al descubierto, mi grupo optó por dar un rodeo desde Ossiriand pasando por Ramdal, bordeando las montañas de Amdram y subiendo hasta uno de los vados del Aros; no esperábamos que estuvieran tan al sur, la emboscada nos pilló por completo desprevenidos... -.

- Habéis demostrado un gran valor, tú y los compañeros que has perdido, nobles guerreros que recordaremos con orgullo y... -.

Las palabras del rey murieron ante la brusca irrupción de Beleg en el Gran Salón, hacía dos meses que nadie sabía del arquero y su aparición levantó un murmullo entre los asistentes. Galadriel vio la inmensa alegría de Eirien al ver a su padre, y recordó a Finarfin con cierta melancolía.

- Beleg, imprevisto aunque bienvenido sea tu regreso -.

- Majestad, no hay tiempo para formalidades, estoy aquí como emisario del rey Fingon -.

- ¿Más malas noticias?, ¿acaso ha caído Tol Sirion? -.

- No, los noldor mantienen a salvo Beleriand Oeste, Serech es lo más al Sur que ha llegado el Enemigo -.

- ¿Entonces? -.

- Los Noldor están de luto, Fingolfin, el Rey Supremo de los Noldor, ha muerto -.

Galadriel abandonó a la carrera la estancia, jurándose a sí misma que nunca volvería a entrar en el Salón del Trono. Dos de sus hermanos y alguien a quien quería como un padre habían muerto, el dolor le atenazaba el corazón y la asfixiaba, pero era incapaz de llorar. Se recogió el vestido y apretó el paso. Los zapatos golpeaban el suelo causando un curioso golpeteo rítmico, hueco. Corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella, ni siquiera Celeborn fue capaz de arrancarla de su auto impuesto aislamiento. Pasaron días antes que alguien volviera a ver a Galadriel, y los que la conocían veían como iba cambiando su carácter; nada quedaba de la jovial y orgullosa princesa que llegó a Doriath, la pena estaba grabada en el fondo de sus ojos.

Transcurrieron siete años de guerra interminable. Los Noldor consiguieron mantener a raya al Enemigo y los orcos no llegaron a Beleriand; sin embargo Orodreth perdió Tol Sirion a manos de Sauron, señor supremo de los ejércitos de Morgoth, y se retiró con su gente a Nargothrond.

Los pocos edain de Dorthonion que quedaban con vida se unieron a otros pueblos, principalmente a la Casa de Hador en Hithlum, y el resto murieron, entre ellos el pequeño grupo de guerreros de Barahir. Aunque quizás no todos...

N.de.A.: Creo que los capítulos a partir de ahora van a ser bastante largos, sencillamente ocurren muchas cosas y quiero contarlas. Siento si hablo de demasiados sitios, recomiendo que consigáis un mapa de la Tierra Media en la Primera Edad, aunque muchos lo tendréis del Silmarilion (es el que yo he usado). 

Aquí están las frases:

A Elbereth Gilthoniel o menel palan-diriel, le nallon! A tiro ammen, Fanuilos!: Oh, Elbereth, iluminadora de estrellas, que ves desde el cielo a lo lejos, ante ti clamo! Oh, miranos, Siempreblanca!

Ai Elentári! Danedhalye nin!: Oh Reina de las estrellas! Salvadme!

La primera es una adaptación del ruego de Sam en su combate contra Ella-araña. La segunda me la curre yo solita, no veáis lo difícil que fue encontrar el maldito verbo "rescatar".

Y estos son los nombres de mis personajillos particulares:

Eirien: ojo del día.

Dirghel: jovial, entusiasta.

Elleth: doncella elfo.

Meldon: querido, apreciado.

Thoron: águila.

Alqua (se me olvidó ponerlo antes ^^U): cisne.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!^^

Pasará mucho antes de que pueda subir otro capítulo, los exámenes de la Universidad me requieren, así que no creo que pueda pasarme por aquí hasta finales de Junio. :( Namarië hasta entonces.


	7. Por un Silmaril

Por un Silmaril. 

_ "Beren llegó tambaleándose a Doriath... errando en el verano por los bosques de Neldoreth, se encontró con Lúthien, a la hora del atardecer, al elevarse la Luna, mientras ella bailaba... la más hermosa de los Hijos de Ilúvatar... Beren la llamó gritando Tinúviel... cuando Tinúviel lo miró, la mano del destino cayó sobre ella, y lo amó... y ningún otro de los Hijos de Ilúvatar tuvo alegría tan grande, aunque el tiempo fue breve"._

- No puedo -.

Thranduil miró severo a su amigo, era la octava vez que le daba aquella respuesta y empezaba a estar harto.

- Si no dejas de hacer el idiota vas a perderla – amenazó, esperando que eso hiciera reaccionar a Celeborn.

- Nunca ha sido mía ni lo será, Galadriel se pertenece a ella misma y a nadie más – replicó secamente - ¿Vas a venir a Brethil o no? -.

- Lo siento amigo, yo voy a Ossiriand; nuestro monarca se ha vuelto repentinamente muy generoso, enviar dos huestes, una a Brethil y otra a Ossiriand, es algo que nunca habría creído posible en él -.

- Lo sé, pero no podía ignorar las peticiones de ayuda de nuestros vecinos, la gente de Haleth y los Nandor son grandes aliados de Doriath, no puede dejarlos en la estacada -.

- Política, es algo de lo más complicado, por eso yo nunca seré rey -.

- Thranduil yo no diría eso muy alto, demasiadas veces he visto como el destino retuerce las cosas para colocarnos en las situaciones que menos hemos deseado -.

- Vamos, ¿me ves a mí de rey?, además ¿qué reino gobernaría?, bastantes tierras están arrasando los orcos como para darles un sitio más en que divertirse -.

El sinda de cabello plateado se encogió de hombros.

El sol resplandecía sobre las armas y cotas de malla de los más de mil guerreros elfos. Las dos tropas, diferenciadas por el color de sus sobrevestes, terminaban de ultimar los detalles antes de la partida; a Brethil irían arqueros liderados por Beleg, una fuerza de choque que sacara de los bosques a los orcos y los empujara de nuevo hacia el Paso de Sirion, mientras a Ossiriand marcharía principalmente infantería, elfos que, además del arco, eran especialistas en el manejo de otro arma.

- ¿Por qué vas a Brethil, Celeborn?, tú eres un espadachín excepcional – preguntó Thranduil, cuando se mezclaron entre sus compañeros.

- Asuntos míos – dijo el interrogado, evadiendo la cuestión – Ve a tu puesto o te ganarás un par de voces de Mablung -.

- Suerte -.

- Igualmente -.

Celeborn agradeció que su amigo no insistiera, ya bastante difícil le estaba resultando ocultarle la verdad como para encima tener que mentirle. Se ajustó el carcaj y se echó por encima la capa verde terroso que habría de ocultar la cota de malla, la determinación brillaba en sus ojos grises.

Eirien podría pasar por una doncella sinda como las demás, con su largo cabello dorado, la piel nívea y una innata elegancia en sus movimientos; hasta que alguien reparaba en sus grandes ojos verdes, del mismo color que las hojas de los árboles a la luz de la luna. Thranduil siempre decía que bastó una mirada de aquellos ojos para hechizarle sin remedio. Además se mostraba digna hija de su padre, Beleg Cúthalion, habilidosa en extremo con el arco y silenciosa, era una de los mejores guardianes de frontera.

Esa semana le tocaba descanso, nada de vigilancias u otras labores, sin embargo no iba a disfrutarla demasiado sabiendo que su esposo andaba peleando con orcos a cientos de millas de Doriath.

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando Daeron, echo una furia, pasó por delante de ella a toda velocidad. Eirien se preguntó qué le pasaría ahora al excéntrico bardo. La curiosidad junto con el aburrimiento pudieron con ella y lo siguió.

Al llegar a los establos se extrañó. ¿Dónde demonios iba Daeron?. Eirien aguardó hasta que el elfo salió a galope, para entrar en las cuadras y hacerse con un caballo.

- Esto es una majadería, seguro que va a cumplir algún encargo para Thingol o algo así, debería darme la vuelta -.

Sin embargo no lo hizo. Acechó al bardo extremando las precauciones, si bien Daeron estaba tan enfurecido que no se habría percatado de que alguien le seguía aunque Eirien hubiese sido un ejército.

Alrededor de tres horas después, cuando la arquera empezaba a creer que Daeron no se detendría hasta llegar a Angband, frenó su loca carrera y dejó su montura. Eirien le imitó. Avanzaron por la floresta en silencio. Un repentino canto se elevó en la dirección que llevaba el bardo, era Lúthien sin ninguna duda, nadie poseía una voz como la suya.

Escondida en la espesura, la elfa sindarin contempló una escena de lo más inverosímil. Lúthien, acompañada por un humano, miraba asustada a Daeron.

- Thingol lo sabrá – decía el bardo.

- Daeron, te lo suplico, no le digas nada a mi padre -.

- Aunque yo guardara silencio el rey acabaría por enterarse, si no es por mí será por otro, no puedes ocultar eternamente a ese adan en los bosques -.

- El caballero tiene razón – intervino el hombre, su dominio del Sindarin era excelente – Me presentaré ante vuestro rey -.

- No, me niego -.

- Lúthien, mi obligación es volver e informar a tu padre, intentad llegar a Menegroth antes que os encuentren los rastreadores -.

- Gracias Daeron -.

Éste se despidió con una reverencia y volvió por donde había venido.

- No me gusta, presiento que es una trampa -.

- Lo sé Beren, ya te advertí que mi padre es muy protector en lo que a mí concierne y el que tú seas un mortal no facilita las cosas -.

- Te amo Tinúviel, por eso debo acudir a Menegroth y pedir tu mano como corresponde, una princesa como tú no merece vivir sin honores -.

- Iré contigo y me aseguraré que mi padre no ordene ningún mal contra ti -.

Eirien desapareció a la carrera entre los árboles. Se avecinaban problemas.

Alqua devoró la comida mientras su ama la cepillaba a conciencia. Era una tarea de la que Galadriel prefería ocuparse personalmente en lugar de dejarla en manos de los mozos de cuadra.

En un momento dado vio llegar a Daeron; el bardo literalmente saltó de su corcel y se perdió dentro de palacio. Apenas unos minutos después apareció Eirien.

- Maer aurë – saludó la princesa – Parece que has visto un fantasma... por cierto, ¿sabes qué le sucede a Daeron? -.(buen día)

- Sí -.

- ¿Y bien? -.

- Lúthien se ha enamorado de un adan -.

Tanto la noldo como la yegua miraron a Eirien estupefactas.

- Hablo en serio -.

- Ya sé que hablas en serio, tú nunca bromeas con nada – replicó Galadriel – Un adan, ¿cómo es?, ¿sabes su nombre? -.

- Se llama Beren, es un chico alto, bien parecido, cabello oscuro aunque tiene algunos mechones blancos, y los ojos son grises con una expresión de dulce melancolía -.

- Por su aspecto yo diría que procede de Dorthonion, de las gentes de Bëor -.

- Thingol montará en cólera y... -.

Varios guerreros entraron a saco en el establo, arramblando con los mejores caballos.

- Y mandará a sus mejores guardias a buscar a su hija y el intruso – concluyó Eirien, irónica – No los encontraran, Lúthien iba a conducir a Beren hasta Menegroth -.

Galadriel nada dijo, presentía como un oscuro destino empezaba a enredarse en torno a Doriath.

- ¿Me acompañas a los baños?, no sería apropiado acudir al Salón del Trono apestando a caballo -.

Un relincho de protesta.

- Lo siento Alqua, no iba por ti – se disculpó Eirien.

- Sí, vamos -.

Para cuando Galadriel y Eirien estuvieron presentables, Lúthien ya había comparecido ante sus padres y había conseguido que Thingol jurara no matar a Beren.

Lo primero que vieron nada más entrar fue al humano levantando en alto su mano, allí brillaba el anillo que Finrod entregó a Barahir años atrás.

- Un juramento – musitó la doncella noldorin.

Beren se defendió de los insultos y acusaciones de Thingol, y mencionó su noble ascendencia. Melian se inclinó hacia su esposo y le comentó algo en voz baja, el rey negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba Eirien a un elfo.

- El hombre ha pedido la mano de la princesa, si no fuera porque Thingol prometió no hacerlo el chico ahora estaría muerto -.

- ¿Quién es él? – fue entonces la pregunta de Galadriel.

- Se ha presentado como Beren, hijo de Barahir de la Casa de Bëor -.

La sensación de que las paredes la aplastarían en cualquier momento se repitió, su aprensión aumentó.

- _¡Escucha ahora! También yo deseo un tesoro al que no tengo acceso. Porque roca y acero y los fuegos de Morgoth me apartan de la joya que querría poseer en oposición a todos los poderes de los reinos de los Elfos. No obstante dices que tales impedimentos no te amilanan. ¡Haz pues como lo propones! Traéme en la mano uno de los Silmarils de la corona de Morgoth; y entonces, si así ella lo quiere, Lúthien podrá poner su mano en la tuya. De ese modo tendrás mi joya; y aunque el destino de Arda esté ligado a los Silmarils, me tendrás por generoso_ -.

Las palabras de Thingol provocaron un revuelo. Aquello significaba enviar a Beren a una muerte segura, nadie entraba en Angband o Thangorodrim y salía con vida. Era una misión suicida, ni todos los príncipes noldorin en la cumbre de su poder fueron capaces de siquiera llegar a ver la luz de un Silmaril.

Pero Beren rió y aceptó el desafío. Se despidió de Lúthien y, apartando bruscamente a los guardias, abandonó Menegroth en solitario.

- Elu Thingol acaba de sentenciar a Doriath -.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -.

Eirien caminaba junto a Galadriel por los pasillos, ésta última tenía una expresión desdichada.

- Los Silmarils arrastran la Maldición de Mandos, aquel que los mencione con ambición o que tome uno entre sus manos estará condenado -.

- ¿Condenado a qué? -.

- No lo sé, la Maldición funciona de manera distinta para cada persona, pero presiento que no será bueno para Doriath -.

- Te entiendo, Beren es alguien muy especial, no es como otros edain, consiguió atravesar la Cintura de Melian -.

Llegaron a unos soportales. Vieron cruzar a Lúthien camino de Eru sabe donde, el resplandor de sus ojos se había apagado como si una tormenta hubiese velado la luna. En adelante nadie volvió a oírla cantar.

Días después regresó a Menegroth la tropa de guerreros de Ossiriand. Eirien fue una de las que salió al encuentro de la comitiva. Thranduil la subió a su caballo, sentándola delante suyo, y recibió a cambio un profundo beso de bienvenida.

- ¿Cómo os ha ido? -.

- Muy bien, nuestro pequeño ejército ha permitido reorganizarse a los Nandor, los orcos no entraran en Ossiriand – él volvió a abrazarla y la besó – Te eché de menos -.

- Yo también -.

- ¿Han vuelto los de Brethil? -.

- No, he escuchado a Mablung decir algo sobre los problemas que les han presentado los licántropos y ese Sauron, el hechicero de Tol Sirion -.

- Ya veo -.

- Además ha ocurrido algo -.

- ¿Algo? -.

Eirien le refirió la llegada de Beren y la condición de Thingol para que pudiera casarse con Lúthien.

- Mal asunto, sobre todo si Galadriel ha dicho eso -.

- Sí, además Melian se ha negado a hablar con ella – continúo la sinda – Creo que la reina, gracias a su poder como maia, alcanza a ver cosas que Galadriel sólo puede presentir e interpretar de manera imprecisa -.

- ¿Se ha recuperado de la muerte de sus hermanos y Fingolfin? -.

- A medias, los últimos acontecimientos la han vuelto más severa y silenciosa -.

- Espero que Beleg y su tropa no se demoren mucho más, Celeborn es el único que parece capaz de atravesar las defensas de Galadriel – suspiró Thranduil.

Eirien se acurrucó en sus brazos. Adoraba a su marido, resultaba admirable esa constante preocupación por los demás y la necesidad compulsiva de ayudarles a solucionar sus problemas.

Aunque Beleg hubiera querido permanecer más tiempo en Brethil no podía, un mensajero de Thingol le instaba a regresar a Doriath. Tras asegurarse de que las gentes de Haleth estaban a salvo, obedeció la orden regia, llegando a Menegroth tres días después de la vuelta de los guerreros de Ossiriand.

Los habitantes de palacio salieron a recibirles, entre ellos Galadriel. La princesa buscaba un cabello plateado en medio de los jinetes, pero no lo encontró allí ni en la infantería. Preocupada, se encaminó al patio de armas para hablar con Beleg.

El jefe de los guardianes conversaba animadamente con Mablung, describiéndole alguna de las múltiples refriegas que tuvieron con los orcos.

- Disculpad -.

- Aiya princesa -.

- Mae govannen Cúthalion, ¿podríais decirme dónde está el caballero Celeborn? -.

- Lo siento, alteza, pero Celeborn desapareció poco antes de nuestro regreso, nadie ha sabido explicarme qué ha sido de él -.

- ¿¡Qué!? – la voz de Galadriel sonó más alterada de lo recomendable.

- Tranquilizaos, no lo hemos perdido en una batalla, por lo que me explicó su compañero de guardia decidió ir a alguna parte a hacer sabe Eru qué -.

La princesa no le permitió a Beleg terminar. Dando media vuelta, entró en palacio y tomó el corredor que llevaba a los aposentos de Melian; necesitaba la ayuda de la maia quisiera ésta o no hablar.

- ¿Dónde está? -.

Melian no levantó la mirada de sus manos, ocupadas en un intrincado bordado floral sobre un vestido.

- ¡Melian! -.

- Te he escuchado niña, siéntate -.

Galadriel obedeció a regañadientes. Escogió una silla frente a la maia. Aguardó en silencio, impaciente, observando como las flores encima de la mesa se iban convirtiendo en un hilo resplandeciente en manos de Melian y recobraban su forma hilvanadas en la tela. Galadriel había aprendido de su madre a coser con magia, sus materiales favoritos eran la nieve y el fuego, los resultados siempre eran espectaculares; así es como creaban los sindar sus vestiduras grises, nacidas de las nieblas de Aelin-uial.

- ¿Por qué vienes a preguntarme algo de lo que tú posees la respuesta? -.

- ¿Respuesta?, yo no sé... -.

- Usa el poder – Melian sonrió, una rosa quedó impresa en el vestido.

La doncella noldorin cerró los ojos. Una expresión de sorpresa y alegría cruzó su rostro, luego una sombra se abatió sobre ella.

- Le siento... está bien aunque lo rodea un halo de confusión y temor, es lo mismo que siento en torno a Doriath como si... como si... -.

- Es el Destino, empiezas a descubrir sus hebras y como se mueven en torno a los Primeros Nacidos – Melian mantenía los ojos en la costura pero no la veía – Valar, Maiar y Quendi están atados al destino intrínseco de Eä, no pueden eludirlo aunque lo deseen y luchen contra todas las profecías, son como un pez que se debate inútilmente en la red del pescador -.

- ¿Y los Edain? -.

- A ellos Eru les regaló un don, el de la Muerte, y con él la libertad de forjar su propio sino, aunque ni siquiera Manwë sabe el por qué -.

Por primera vez Galadriel fue conciente de la gran pena que sufría Melian. Sus dotes como vidente sólo eran superadas por el Vala Mandos, así ella veía el futuro y tenía que vivir con el conocimiento de las terribles tragedias que estaban por venir y, desesperada, saber que no podía hacer nada para evitarlas.

Rebosante de compasión, la noldo abrazó a la reina.

- Al fin has entendido – suspiró Melian – Tú también habrás de sufrir este dolor, si bien tu poder es menor al mío y no verás el Tapiz al completo; aprende a aconsejar, a guiar, sin caer en la tentación de enmendar, sobre todo a los humanos -.

- Cuando Thingol pidió el Silmaril... -.

La reina se limitó a asentir.

- Es una sensación extraña – musitó Galadriel.

- Lo sé... mi reino ha llegado a ser el más grande y hermoso, y caerá en la oscuridad como todos los que le han precedido y le seguirán -.

Aquellas palabras se grabaron a fuego en el corazón de la princesa.

Los ojos grises contemplaron el bosque. El caballo se revolvió al captar el nerviosismo de su dueño.

- Rochelw, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha -.

El corcel miró a su jinete, parecía decir "nos van a usar para practicar tiro al blanco, ¿estás seguro que quieres convertirte en un colador élfico?".

- Bado, mellon -. (vamos, amigo)

Rochelw se adentró en la espesura con resignación. Sabía que, desde que uno de sus cascos holló el suelo del bosque, varios pares de ojos les vigilaban. Su jinete tenía la misma sensación, por eso se quitó el arco y desprotegió su cabeza plateada; esperaba que los guardianes de Nargothrond le permitieran vivir el tiempo suficiente como para darse a conocer.

- Im esta Celeborn cunn o Doriath, togo na aran Finrod -. (soy Celeborn príncipe de Doriath, llevadme ante el rey Finrod).

El grito del sinda atravesó el amenazador silencio. Instantes después las sombras cobraron vida y un círculo de elfos le rodeó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, sinda? -.

- Deseo hablar con el rey -.

- Motivo -.

La actitud altiva y exigente del guerrero irritó a Celeborn, apenas consiguió refrenar su lengua y no soltarle una brusca contestación.

- Mi gente acaba de expulsar a los orcos de Brethil y los hemos obligado a retirarse hasta Tol Sirion, deseaba informar a su majestad Felagund -.

- Ya lo has hecho, ahora márchate -.

Aquello era demasiado, incluso para alguien que, como él, era la paciencia personificada.

- ¡Poldon, basta! -.

Celeborn vio llegar a un elfo de cabello dorado y rasgos enérgicos, en sus ojos brillaba una poderosa luz, un eldar sin duda. Sonrió al ver como el guardia se encogía ante la presencia del que debía ser su superior.

- Pero señor... -.

- Poldon vuelve a tu puesto, y ruega para que Finrod sea clemente cuando se entere que has insultado a un príncipe sinda -.

El arquero recogió la poca dignidad que pudo reunir y desapareció seguido de la mitad de sus guerreros.

- Soy Edrahil, capitán de la guardia de su majestad; disculpad a Poldon pero las cosas no marchan demasiado bien en Nargothrond -.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo grave? -. Celeborn desmontó y caminó junto a su guía.

- Supongo que os enterasteis de la retirada de Celegorm y Curufin -.

- Sí, se refugiaron aquí según las noticias que llegaron a Menegroth -.

- Vinieron con toda su gente, ahora pienso que hubiese sido mejor que los mataran a todos en Himland -.

- Explicaos -.

- Celegorm y Curufin han acumulado mucho poder en estos últimos años, empiezan a oponerse a Finrod y a Orodreth, cada día que pasa es más clara la enemistad entre los dos bandos, justo cuando es más necesaria la unión de nuestro Pueblo frente al Enemigo – sonrió, una expresión entre amarga e irónica – Finrod te lo explicará todo -.

Las estancias de Nargothrond resultaban ominosas en el crepúsculo, una mole de roca negra a los pies del Narog. Celeborn percibió la tensión en el ambiente, fruto de aquello que Edrahil le revelase horas antes.

- Hay audiencia, acompáñame – indicó el eldar.

Conduciéndole por una pequeña puerta, accedieron por un lateral al Salón del Trono. Como en Menegroth, la iluminación corría a cargo de lámparas mágicas, los tapices y cortinajes buscaban dar calidez a la estancia.

Finrod atendía a un joven elfo en ese momento. A la derecha del trono, bajando las escaleras, se encontraban Orodreth y su hija; a la izquierda Celegorm, Curufin y el hijo de éste.

Celeborn esperó hasta que terminaron las audiencias del día, entonces, acompañado por Edrahil, se presentó ante el rey.

- Os recuerdo, sois Celeborn de Doriath – dijo él cuando se acercaron – Sé bienvenido a mi reino -.

- Gracias, majestad -.

- Tuve que rescatarle de las manos de Poldon, sería conveniente que hablarais con vuestros "nobles" primos, mi señor – apuntó Edrahil.

- De acuerdo, déjanos a solas amigo -.

Finrod parecía soportar una pesada carga.

- Me temo que no he llegado en buen momento – dijo el sinda.

- Ningún momento ha sido demasiado bueno desde la Dagor Bragollach – se quitó la corona de plata y la observó con aire ausente - ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermana? -.

- Sufrió un duro golpe con la muerte de vuestros hermanos y del señor Fingolfin, pero es fuerte -.

- Sí, lo es... acompañadme Celeborn, os invitó a compartir mi mesa esta noche, así podremos hablar con tranquilidad -.

El príncipe sinda siguió a su anfitrión.

Durante la cena Finrod repitió las palabras de Edrahil. Celegorm y Curufin buscaban la forma de arrebatarle la corona, y entre medias había un montón de intrigas, que lo único que estaban consiguiendo era debilitar al reino de Nargothrond.

- Orodreth hace lo que puede, pero su carácter es demasiado afable – Finrod tomó un pequeño sorbo de su copa – Por suerte cuento con aliados bastante insospechados -.

- ¿Por qué no los expulsáis de Nargothrond? – interrogó Celeborn.

- Es tarde para eso, han acumulado demasiado poder, muchos de mis súbditos les siguen y apoyan; si intentara una acción directa contra ellos podríamos acabar en medio de una guerra civil, elfos matando a elfos... otra vez -.

- Entiendo -.

- Parece que Thingol obró bien después de todo, mantener a los Noldor fuera de sus fronteras fue una magnifica decisión -.

- Puede -.

- Sois silencioso, no malgastáis las palabras -.

- Prefiero escuchar, se aprende más -.

El rey sonrió. Le gustaba Celeborn, con su complejo carácter; templado, silencioso y complaciente la mayor parte del tiempo, Finrod adivinaba la existencia de un intenso fuego bajo toda esa imperturbabilidad.

- Quedaos un tiempo en Nargothrond – le ofreció de improviso.

- ¿Majestad? -.

- ¿Hay algún problema? -.

- Me temo que sí – Celeborn sonrió azorado – Estoy en vuestro reino sin permiso de mi rey, digamos que me escapé de la hueste enviada a Brethil para combatir a los orcos, por supuesto después de haber expulsado a esas alimañas -.

Finrod estalló en carcajadas para sorpresa de su huésped.

- Discúlpame, he imaginado la bienvenida que te espera a tu regreso y no he podido evitarlo -.

- Señor, me tenéis desconcertado, ¿a qué os referís? -.

- A Galadriel, se tomará como algo personal el que hayas desaparecido sin previo aviso -.

- ¿¡¿¡...!?!? -.

La expresión de Celeborn prolongó el estallido de hilaridad del rey.

- Sé que es meterme dónde no me llaman, pero mi hermanita se tomó la libertad hace ya siglos de interferir en mi vida sentimental y me veo con derecho a devolverle el "favor" -.

- ¿Siempre sois así? -.

- No te entiendo -.

- Los Noldor, tan... espontáneos -.

- Impulsivos es una definición más acertada, y sí, somos bastante francos con aquellos en quien confiamos – Finrod reprimió un nuevo ataque de risa – No pretendía incomodarte, simplemente creí necesario que estuvieses al corriente de los planes de mi hermanita, aunque supongo que ella se habría encargado de hacértelo saber a su modo -.

Aquello terminó por desarmar al sinda. Agradeció que llamaran a la puerta, rescatándole de una conversación harto embarazosa.

En la entrada se recortó una figura de elevada estatura, las sombras en los marcados rasgos del rostro le confería una presencia imponente al recién llegado.

- Mára lomé, disculpad la irrupción meletyalda, ¿puedo pasar? -.(buena noche), (majestad)

- Adelante -.

Celeborn reparó entonces en la juventud del noldo, no tendría más de tres o cuatro siglos. Espeso cabello azabache y brillantes ojos grises, aunque carecían del resplandor de los Eldar. La escasa luz de la estancia, más que de sobra para un elfo, centelleó en los bordados de la túnica, capa y el broche que sujetaba a ésta última, una estrella rodeada de llamas.

- El Escudo de la Casa de Fëanor – dijo para sí.

- ¿Qué sucede que no puede esperar? – interrogó Finrod.

- Un adan ha entrado en las tierras del Sur de Talath Dirnen (planicie guardada), dice llamarse Beren y portaba esto -.

El noldo mostró un anillo dorado, dos serpientes enlazadas con ojos de esmeralda.

- ¿Quién más sabe que está en Nargothrond? -.

- Os son fieles, mi familia no se enterará – aseveró el joven – He escondido al hombre en mis aposentos para que pudiera descansar, nadie lo buscará allí -.

- Gracias Celebrimbor – el rey se relajó visiblemente.

- Id a verlo al alba, presiento que ha venido por algo de suma importancia -.

- ¿No quieres quedarte a conversar? -.

- No puedo mi señor, y vos lo sabéis, mi padre y mi tío estarían gritándome años si tan sólo supieran la amistad que os profeso – comentó con fina ironía – Siento haberos molestado, namarië -.

Celebrimbor abandonó el comedor. El silencio se abatió entonces sobre los dos comensales. Finrod volteaba el anillo en sus manos y observaba hipnotizado los destellos, dorados como su cabello. Una palidez extrema se había adueñado de su piel.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación – se excusó Celeborn.

- Siento mi actitud – Finrod se levantó y acompañó al sinda hasta la puerta.

- Tenéis muchas preocupaciones derivadas de vuestro cargo, no hay nada de lo que debáis disculparos; gracias por vuestra hospitalidad -.

- ¿Os quedaréis?, al menos descansad un par de días antes de regresar, los caminos son traicioneros y las bestias de Morgoth peligrosas -.

- No deseo faltaros al respeto, pero con un día será suficiente; una semana a galope es lo que me separa de mi hogar y no me gustaría irritar a mi rey y... y a vuestra hermana, no más de lo que ya debe estarlo -.

Después de tomar un frugal desayuno, Celeborn se dedicó a pasear por las estancias subterráneas de Nargothrond. El lugar era igual a Menegroth y distinto al mismo tiempo. Las Mil Cavernas habían sido excavadas por la fría lógica de los enanos y adornadas con motivos vegetales según el gusto élfico; las estancias de Fortaleza del Narog habían sido horadadas por el agua del río y retocadas por los naugrim y los noldo, por eso su distribución era más arbitraria y realmente laberíntica para un foráneo.

Uno de los habitantes, un noldo llamado Gwindor, se ofreció a acompañarle hasta los aposentos del rey. Dos guardias cerraban el paso.

- ¿Podríais decirle a vuestro rey que Celeborn desea verle? – dijo el sinda.

- Nuestro rey ha ordenado que no se le moleste, vuelve más tarde -.

- Estoy aquí por orden suya – insistió.

- Nosotros también -.

El elfo gris habría apostado cualquier cosa a que aquellos guardias servían a los hijos de Fëanor. Compadecía a Celebrimbor por pertenecer a una familia tan ruin.

- ¿Algún problema? -.

Como si el pensamiento de Celeborn lo hubiese invocado, Celebrimbor se aproximó procedente de uno de los corredores laterales.

- Me temo que estos caballeros se muestran demasiado celosos de su deber – apuntó el sinda.

- ¿No habéis permitido pasar al príncipe Celeborn? – interrogó el joven, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "príncipe".

- Nosotros no... – balbució uno de los guardias.

- Ya me parecía – sonrió Celebrimbor – Señor Celeborn, acudid junto a su majestad, creo que tiene una petición que haceros -.

- Gracias -.

- No hay de qué -.

El imponente noldo prosiguió su camino, visiblemente satisfecho de fastidiar a los incondicionales seguidores de su progenitor.

- No me gustaría tenerle como adversario, es un personaje formidable – meditó Celeborn, antes de entrar en los aposentos reales.

Encontró el salón vacío. El fuego ardía en la chimenea, arrancando sombras fantásticas al mobiliario y cortinajes.

- ¿Finrod? -.

Cuando Celeborn empezaba a pensar en marcharse, una figura apareció en una de las puertas que partían del salón. El rey vestía una túnica corta y calzas blancas, prácticamente ocultas por un manto negro con bordados plateados. La elección del vestuario se le antojó fúnebre, sobre todo por el rostro demudado ¿por el miedo?.

- Aiya, toma asiento – Finrod señaló una butaca junto al hogar, él ocupó la de en frente.

- Señor... -.

- Tengo un aspecto horrible, ¿verdad? – sonrió con amargura – Supongo que el mismo que cualquier ajusticiado -.

Celeborn aguardó en silencio.

- He hablado con el adan, es Beren hijo de Barahir, y ha conseguido atravesar la Cintura de Melian -.

- ¡Imposible! -.

- Y desafortunado, si se me permite decirlo. Beren se ha enamorado de Lúthien y le ha pedido su mano a Thingol, vuestra princesa al parecer le corresponde – Finrod esperó algún comentario por parte de su interlocutor, sin embargo éste se encontraba demasiado perplejo para decir nada – Conozco a Thingol, sé lo que piensa de los humanos, no los aceptaría ni como esclavos a su servicio; la solicitud ha levantado su ira y ha enviado a Beren a la muerte, pues le ha pedido un Silmaril a cambio de Lúthien -.

- Los hombres son mortales, Eru les ha dotado con una vida muy breve, mi rey ama a su hija y es consciente que permitir tal matrimonio es perderla, si ella ama a Beren como habéis dicho le seguirá en la muerte -.

- No pretendía acusar a Thingol, lo siento, la suya sería una reacción lógica si no fuera porque ha pedido un Silmaril – las manos del noldo se crisparon – Celeborn, tu rey ha condenado a Doriath, tenga o no éxito Beren en su empresa, pues quién menciona los Silmarils con codicia despierta la Maldición que habita en ellos, e indirectamente arrastra a Nargothrond consigo -.

- No entiendo -.

Finrod levantó la mano y le mostró el anillo de oro, el símbolo de su Casa.

- Esto se lo entregué a Barahir hace años como regalo por salvarme la vida en Serech, y jure que le devolvería el favor a él o sus descendientes – la mano volvió a posarse en el sillón – Beren ha solicitado mi ayuda y estoy obligado a acompañarle en honor a mi voto, sin embargo cuando los hijos de Fëanor lo sepan se me echaran encima como perros salvajes pues ellos también están sujetos a un Juramento mayor... no hay salida, todos estamos atados -.

- ¿Puedo ayudaros de algún modo? – Celeborn tenía la terrible sensación que una oscuridad se había cernido sobre ambos.

- ¡No! – saltó Finrod - ¡No quiero que más gente caiga en las redes de la Maldición! -.

- Como deseéis -.

- Aunque necesito un mensajero y tú te diriges al sitio indicado -.

El rey sacó de los pliegues de su túnica un legajo de pergamino lacrado. Celeborn lo cogió, a sabiendas de tener en sus manos la última voluntad de ese magnifico señor de los Noldor.

- Márchate, ahora – ordenó secamente – Antes que me presente ante mi pueblo con Beren. Haré que un par de amigos te lleven hasta la frontera -.

- Ha sido un honor... cuidaré de vuestra hermana – se despidió Celeborn.

- Nai Eru varyuva le -. (Que Eru te guarde)

- Y a vos, namarië -.

- Se va a caer -.

- Es posible -.

Galadriel y Thranduil, junto con otra media docena de elfos, observaban como la esposa de éste hacía equilibrios en la rama de un árbol. Colgada estilo murciélago, Eirien intentaba recuperar la pelota que había acabado en un estanque de los "jardines" que rodeaban Menegroth.

Un brusco crujido anunciaba como acabaría la maniobra.

- Se cae, se cae... -.

¡¡¡CHOF!!!

- Se cayó -.

La elfa emergió con la melena rubia adornada de tréboles acuáticos. El agua le llegaba a la cintura. Cogió la pelota y vadeó el estanque hasta alcanzar la orilla.

- Ni un comentario Thranduil – amenazó al ver a su jovial marido.

- ¿Yo? – sonrió inocente – Pero si estás adorable, incluso puede que instaures una nueva moda en la Corte y... -.

La lluvia de flechas silenció y, de paso, dejó a Thranduil con las ropas clavadas al árbol que tenía a su espalda. Eirien se encaminó a palacio dejando a otros el placer de liberar a su cónyuge.

- A veces da miedo -.

- Te advirtió que no la provocaras – le amonestó Galadriel, riendo para sí.

La princesa noldo volvió también a palacio, tenía pendiente hablar con Phaire sobre unas nuevas hierbas medicinales.

- Todo sigue igual, la Maldición aún no se ha hecho patente – meditaba camino de las Estancias de la Salud – Aunque no puedo evitar sentir que Doriath resplandece un poco menos, como si al callar Lúthien la primavera se hubiese marchitado con ella. Es una lástima que su amor recayera sobre un mortal -.

- ¡Alteza, alteza! -.

- Súlima, ¿qué ocurre? -.

- Ha vuelto, el caballero Celeborn ha vuelto, voy a avisar a... -.

Galadriel no escuchó nada más. Echó a correr por el mismo pasillo del que venía la joven sinda.

Al llegar a los soportales que precedían a la zona de establos y el patio de acceso, frenó y procuró normalizar su respiración. Se suponía que tenía que parecer enfadada, algo realmente difícil frente a la emoción y alegría de saberle a salvo.

Desde las sombras, echó un vistazo al exterior. Descubrió a Thranduil conversando con su viejo amigo, también estaba con ellos la prima de Celeborn, Nimloth. Celeborn se veía exhausto y contento, saludaba a todo aquel que se acercaba mientras respondía al interrogatorio de su compañero.

Galadriel sonrió. Se alisó el vestido y ordenó su cabello, su rostro adoptó un aire altivo, severo, y salió al patio.

- Nargothrond, ¿y qué pintabas tú allí? -.

- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia –.

- Ya, ya... aiya Galadriel -.

Thranduil hubo de hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no estallar en carcajadas y morirse allí mismo de la risa. Compadeció sinceramente a su amigo de pelo plateado.

- Mae govannen, señor Celeborn – la frialdad de aquella voz habría congelado el sol.

- Aiya, princesa -.

- Yo tengo que ir a disculparme con mi esposa, ¿me acompañas Nimloth?, necesito que alguien me proteja – se excusó Thranduil.

- Por supuesto, señor – Nimloth había captado su intención.

Galadriel y Celeborn quedaron a solas.

- ¿Habéis tenido un buen viaje? -.

- Sí -.

Ella intuyó algo extraño en el sinda. Celeborn no se veía azorado sino sinceramente afligido, lo que no conseguía imaginar era el por qué.

- He oído que fuisteis a Nargothrond, ¿cómo está mi hermano? -.

El rostro de Celeborn perdió todo ápice de color.

- Altáriel, siento no haberos advertido de mis intenciones, espero que no estéis demasiado enojada conmigo -.

- No es que esté enfadada – una sonrisa rompió su fingida frialdad – Ahí fuera se libra una guerra y no es conveniente viajar en solitario -.

- Entonces lamento haberos preocupado -.

- Celeborn, odio los rodeos, si estás intentado decirme algo dilo -.

El sinda, viéndose atrapado, se armó de valor y buscó las palabras adecuadas.

- Estuve en Nargothrond, apenas un par de días, y descubrí que vuestro hermano se enfrenta a las maquinaciones de Celegorm y Curufin, de momento los mantiene en su sitio pero va perdiendo autoridad con cada día que pasa -.

- Debió echarlos de su reino en cuanto se presentaron, Finrod fue demasiado gentil con nuestros primos -.

Celeborn intuyó que, de haberlos tenido delante, Galadriel habría desintegrado a los hijos de Fëanor.

- Ese no es el principal problema... Beren fue a Nargothrond solicitando ayuda, Finrod está obligado por un juramento a otorgársela -.

_"También yo haré un juramento, y he de ser libre para cumplirlo y adentrarme en las tinieblas. Nada perdurará en mi reino que un hijo pueda heredar"__._

Un escalofrío recorrió a Galadriel. Ahora sabía lo que Celeborn intentaba explicarle, que mientras ellos hablaban Finrod cabalgaba hacia su muerte. Sus ojos enceguecieron ante una visión: la oscuridad de unas mazmorras, el miedo, una presencia de fuego y las fauces ensangrentadas de un enorme lobo.

Venciendo cualquier reparo, Celeborn la estrechó entre sus brazos. No intentó pronunciar palabras de consuelo, sabía que sonarían vacías.

- ¿Te dio algún mensaje para mí? – la voz de Galadriel sonaba amortiguada contra el hombro del sinda.

- Sí, llevo una carta, te acompañaré a tu habitación para que puedas leerla con calma -.

Ella asintió pero no se movió. Dudaba que sus piernas consintieran en dar más de dos pasos. Intuyendo el problema, Celeborn la cogió en brazos, el intenso aroma a jazmín invadió sus sentidos, y entró en la fortaleza.

Mientras atravesaban los pórticos, pasillos y patios, Celeborn evocaba una situación muy semejante hacía años. Recordaba a una hermosa doncella inerte sobre el suelo de piedra gris, los cabellos dorados enmarcando como una aureola el rostro ceniciento. Había gritado pidiendo ayuda al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos, la sintió tan ligera que temió haberla encontrado demasiado tarde. La había llevado a las Estancias de la Salud, y había permanecido junto a ella hasta que Phaire y los otros sanadores le aseguraron que se recuperaría. Desde entonces la había amado en silencio, oculto en las sombras de Menegroth, convencido de recibir el mismo desprecio que el resto de señores elfos que la pretendían; y entonces chocó con ella en un pasillo, y ella dejó caer un libro sobre su cabeza.

Al llegar a la sección de los aposentos, Celeborn la depositó suavemente en el suelo, extrajo el rollo de pergamino lacrado y se lo entregó a la doncella noldorin. Iba a marcharse pero una mano en la suya le retuvo. La mirada de Galadriel le suplicaba en silencio que permaneciera allí, con ella.

- No es apropiado que entre en tu alcoba -.

- Eso lo decidiré yo -.

- Dirán que... -. Celeborn enrojeció.

Galadriel sonrió y le llevó de la mano hasta la habitación. Él no se resistió.

Aquella era una de las pocas estancias de Menegroth que poseían ventanas, la luz de la tarde resplandecía en los adornos de las paredes simulando un claro en mitad del bosque. Un biombo con motivos de aves ocultaba la cama, el tocador y un armario labrado. En el lado visible había una mesa ovalada, un par de sillas, estantes con libros, un arpa de oro con su correspondiente banqueta y una chimenea que ardía con un fuego mágico, así iluminaba sin producir calor.

Galadriel se sentó en una de las sillas e invitó al sinda a que ocupara otra junto a ella. Rompiendo el lacre, desplegó los pergaminos y empezó a leer.

Silencioso, inmóvil, Celeborn aguardaba. Cada palabra leída debía ser un golpe para la hermosa elfa, mas ella no derramó ni una lagrima. Parecía una estatua de mármol, sólo en el leve movimiento de sus ojos se apreciaba que estaba viva.

Al terminar, Galadriel dejó la carta sobre la mesa y la contempló con su rostro vacío de cualquier emoción. La pena era tan inmensa que se sentía incapaz de expresarla, la tenía anudada al corazón estrangulándolo sin piedad; sus hermanos, Fingolfin, ¿quién vendría después?, ¿a cuantos más de los que amaba tendría que perder?. Ella sabía la respuesta, la sabía y se estremecía al pensarlo. Como Melian le advirtiera, poseía el don, o la maldición, de la Segunda Vista, y ese poder le decía que estaba condenada a perder todo lo que amase en la Tierra Media.

- ¿Altáriel? -.

Celeborn posó una de sus manos sobre las de Galadriel, estaban heladas.

- Me siento incapaz de llorar... y eso me está matando -.

El sinda la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. Ella se refugió allí, entre sus brazos. 

- Antes preguntaste qué me había llevado hasta Nargothrond, yo... puede que sea una estupidez, yo quería hablar con tu hermano, porque es el pariente más cercano que tienes además de Orodreth, y conocer su opinión acerca de... -.

- No habría sido una estupidez si no fuera porque te jugaste la vida por respetar la tradición – musitó Galadriel – Finrod te tiene en alta estima, lo dice en su carta -.

- Altáriel, ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa? -.

Celeborn cerró los ojos, nervioso a más no poder.

- Creí que nunca te atreverías a pedírmelo -.

Ella se apartó para dedicarle una sonrisa, sincera alegría salpicada por el dolor de una muerte. Adoraba a ese señor de los sindar, le quería de una manera que nunca creyó posible. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y le besó suavemente en los labios.

- Melánë anle, Celeborn -.(te quiero)

Las lagrimas brotaron solas, empañando su mirada azur. Lloró por todo lo que había perdido desde la Matanza de Aqualondë y por todo lo que perdería en el futuro. Y jamás volvería a llorar.

N.de.A.: Pufff!! Vaya pedazo de capítulo que me ha quedado, pero no había manera de hacerlo más breve. Espero que os haya gustado. Al final, con o sin exámenes, siempre acabo dándole al ordenador.

Como habréis visto, he puesto las traducciones del élfico junto a las frases. Supuse que resultaría más cómodo.

Sólo puntualizar que Rochelw significa "corcel azul", es por ese color gris azulado que poseen algunos caballos.

Por cierto, voy a explicar un poco lo de los nombres de Galadriel por petición de una amiga. La titulatura completa de la Dama Blanca en Quenya es Nerwen Artanis Naltariellë.

Nerwen significa "doncella-hombre", vamos, una auténtica doncella guerrera, por algo la temen el resto de los Noldor ^^. Este nombre lo usé en el capítulo "Cartas".

Artanis: "Mujer noble", aunque más bien sería "mujer nobilísima", tanto _ar-_ como _ta-_ significan noble, alto, elevado.

Naltariellë: "Doncella coronada por una guirnalda resplandeciente", aquí es dónde surge el problema. De este nombre quenya surgió Galadriel, para el sindarin, y Alatáriel o Altáriel, para telerin. Ejemplo: uno se llama Carlos en español y Charles en inglés. Funciona igual para Quenya y Sindarin.

Pues ya está todo. Gracias por los reviews, me alegro que os guste la historia.


	8. Diario de la Dama

Diario de la Dama Blanca. 

No sé por qué escribo. Los eldalië recordamos cada momento de nuestra existencia, a diferencia de los mortales, nuestros sueños evocan nuestras vivencias pasadas. Tampoco espero que esto sea leído por nadie. Supongo que simplemente me ayuda a pensar, al transmitir mi pensamiento al papel puedo aislarme del suceso y contemplarlo desde fuera.

"La oscuridad cerca Doriath", esa y otras frases semejantes se pueden escuchar en las salas de Menegroth. Han sucedido tantas cosas, y casi todas malas, que los doriathim ya no saben a qué atenerse.

La alegría de mi boda con Celeborn iluminó brevemente los corazones. He de reconocer que aún no me he acostumbrado a estar casada, me resulta extraño cada vez que alguien me llama "Dama Galadriel". Fue muy divertido preparar la ceremonia, todo el mundo estaba deseando encontrar algún motivo de fiesta en medio de la guerra y mi boda se presento como la ocasión perfecta. Pobre Celeborn, él quería algo sencillo y discreto y, en su lugar, se encontró con una boda digna de reyes.

Todo Menegroth y bastante gente de las comunidades repartidas por Doriath se congregaron para asistir a las nupcias y disfrutar de la fiesta. Se adornaron las estancias del palacio como si la primavera hubiese vuelto, con guirnaldas de flores y hermosas telas confeccionadas con hechizos; y los asistentes también parecían competir en el arte del vestido y el peinado.

Lo reconozco, estaba tan nerviosa que no atinaba ni a ponerme el vestido; ahora me hago a la idea de porque se necesitan cuatro damas que ayuden a la novia. Yo escogí a Eirien, Nimloth, Phaire y Súlima. Ellas se encargaron de meterme en la túnica blanca que traje de Valinor, cepillaron mi cabello y lo coronaron con nimphredil.

La ceremonia tuvo lugar en los jardines exteriores, bajo la bóveda celeste. Allí esperaba Celeborn, charlando con Thranduil, ataviado también de blanco y tan nervioso, o más, que yo. Fui junto a él y cogí su mano.

Thingol recitó las fórmulas ceremoniales y nosotros contestamos. Entonces Melian ató una cinta plateada en torno a nuestras manos, uniéndolas, y nos sonrió feliz.

- Temple, sabiduría y comprensión, son mis deseos para la Dama Blanca del Bosque y el Señor Celeborn – la maia les miró, enigmática – Sólo el fin del anillo podrá separaros -.

Aún no he entendido lo que quiso decir, una profecía más presumo.

Después la fiesta duró hasta el amanecer. Risas, hacía tanto tiempo que no se escuchaban de una manera sincera. Recibimos montones de regalos, creo que no voy a necesitar nada más para lo que me resta de existencia.

En un momento dado, cuando la celebración estaba en todo su apogeo, recuerdo haber sacado a rastras a Celeborn por una de las puertas laterales. Iba a preguntarme algo sin embargo se calló bruscamente, acababa de darse cuenta del motivo por el que le había alejado de la fiesta. Me eché a reír. Para algunas cosas mi querido esposo es el ser más inocente del mundo pero, como pude comprobar poco después, ahí se queda su semejanza con un niño. 

Transcurrido un año solar desde su partida, Lúthien y Beren regresaron a Doriath. Eldalië y adan habían salido victoriosos de su empresa, consiguieron un Silmaril pero éste les fue arrebatado por Carcharoth, el Lobo de Angband; la bestia irrumpió en Doriath, con las entrañas devoradas por la luz sagrada de la Joya, y se preparó la cacería. Mataron al Lobo y éste se llevó a Beren consigo.

Sucedió entonces un milagro que, a mi juicio, se escuchará en los cantos élficos y humanos hasta el fin de los tiempos. Lúthien se dejó morir y se presentó ante el Vala Mandos; le suplicó y él, conmovido por su voz, le concedió su deseo: volvería a la vida junto a Beren, pero lo haría como mortal y así quedaba sujeta a una segunda muerte.

Lúthien y Beren regresaron a Doriath para hablar con Thingol y Melian, y luego partieron a la tierra en el río Adurant conocida como Tol Galen. Allí viven aún, han tenido un hijo llamado Dior y éste, tras visitar el reino de su abuelo en un par de ocasiones, pidió la mano de Nimloth.

Se suponía que éste habría de ser un hermoso, aunque triste, final para la historia. Vana esperanza pues el Silmaril quedó en manos de Thingol, y su Maldición sigue actuando. El rey debería entregarle la Joya a Maedhros, sería lo más acertado, que los hijos de Fëanor carguen con el mal que su padre desató.

Tras la vuelta de Lúthien y Beren la noticia viajó de un reino a otro. Su hazaña hinchó de esperanza a los Eldar y a sus aliados Edain, y todos se prepararon para el asalto definitivo contra Thangorodrim.

Sin embargo Morgoth había hecho bien su trabajo, él y la Maldición. La traición se cebó en los ejércitos de elfos y humanos, cayendo ante el Enemigo con una facilidad pasmosa. Dicen que la Nirnaeth Arnoediad, la "Batalla de las Lagrimas Innumerables", apenas duró una semana.

¿Y cual fue el resultado?, mi querido primo Fingon muerto con todo el Pueblo de Hithlum, y toda la Casa de Hador y de Haleth exterminadas . Los hijos de Fëanor, perdidos sus ejércitos, ahora se refugian en los bosques y atacan a los servidores del Mal desde la sombras como si ellos mismos fueran bestias; así se cumple la palabra de Mandos, los llamó "Desposeídos" y eso serán hasta la hora de su muerte, que presiento no anda demasiado lejos. Por si eso no fuera poco, Morgoth envió sus engendros contra las Falas, obligando a Círdan a refugiarse en la Isla de Balar con su gente, al menos aquellos que pudo rescatar. Gracias sean dadas a mi querido hermano Finrod donde quiera que esté, su previsión ha salvado muchas vidas, las de aquellos que ahora asaltan la costa desde sus rápidas naves; hay rumores que apuntan a que Ereinion, el hijo de Fingon, está entre ellos. Si esto último fuese cierto, ese muchacho representa la última esperanza de los Noldor, al menos para mí que me niego en redondo a depositar mi confianza en Maedhros y sus hermanos, sobre todo cuando hace meses que amenazan con invadir Doriath para recuperar el Silmaril.

Ereinion... el último Rey Supremo de los Noldor. Sí, pues sólo yo quedo de los príncipes de la Casa de Finarfin y de la Casa de Fingolfin que vinieron de Aman; las palabras de Melian vuelven a cumplirse y temo al pensar en las que faltan por hacerse realidad.

Mi hermano Orodreth murió en la batalla de Tumhalad con todo el esplendor de Nargothrond, el dragón Glaurung se encargó de no dejar a nadie con vida y lo hizo bien. Mablung, enviado por Thingol a indagar y encontrar a Nienor, descubrió cosas horribles que sólo ha narrado al rey. Sin embargo yo las conozco, porque su mente se abre ante mí y muestra una de las caras más terribles de esta guerra eterna; mientras duermo, veo a mi dulce sobrina, Finduilas, clavada a un árbol a lanzazos, resultado de un cruento juego orco de tiro al blanco. 

Todo por culpa de ese maldito humano, Túrin. Se le dio cobijo en Doriath y huyó como un proscrito, desde entonces allí por donde pasaba llevaba la ruina y su oscuro destino envolvía a todos los que conocía. No sólo llevó a mi hermano y el pueblo de Nargothond a la muerte, también arrastró a su madre Morwen y a su hermana Nienor, y a Beleg Cúthalion antes que a todos ellos; Eirien aún llora a su padre, y creo que lo llorará el resto de su vida.

Pero he mentido sin querer. Quizás quede alguien más de la Casa de Fingolfin, su hijo Turgon. Los supervivientes de la guerra cuentan que su ejército se retiró a la ciudad oculta de Gondolin. Presiento que allí anida una esperanza desconocida, algo que cambiará nuestro mundo de una manera tan profunda que soy incapaz de imaginar. Las hebras del destino de Gondolin se cruzan con el de las gentes de Círdan de una manera demasiado complicada como para que yo pueda entender su significado, pero veo luz, una luz que se alzará en el Oeste e iluminará la Oscuridad de Thangorodrim.

Celeborn me mira descorazonado cada vez que le hablo de mis visiones. Cree en mí pero duda que esa "luz del Oeste" pueda surgir, dice que tiene la sensación de que es la muerte quién gobierna ahora las tierras de elfos y humanos. La Muerte... algo que a los Quendi nos es tan extraño; nuestra condición de inmortales hace que no pensemos en ella como los humanos, ellos la aceptan porque saben que antes o después les sobrevendrá pero nosotros no, nosotros no morimos como ellos y eso hace que nos resulte más doloroso perder a aquellos que amamos.

He hablado con Melian. La reina ha intentado que su esposo entregue el Silmaril, le ha suplicado que lo haga y él se ha negado. Es demasiado tarde, Thingol ha caído preso del poder de la Joya. Ambas sabemos lo que eso significa.

Melian me aconsejó que nunca intentará cambiar el Destino, sencillamente porque los eldalië no podemos luchar contra él, no obstante yo voy a luchar. Quizás no pueda cambiar lo que ha de venir, pero sí puedo amortiguar sus consecuencias. Sé que Doriath está condenada, así que, con la inestimable ayuda de Celeborn, Thranduil, Eirien y otros tantos amigos, me he puesto en contacto con Círdan; desde hace algunas semanas estamos construyendo un refugio en el lado Este de las Desembocaduras del Sirion, junto a las tierras de Taur-im-Duinath (bosque entre los ríos). Thranduil se encuentra allí con su esposa coordinando a ambos pueblos; además ha conseguido que los Ents colaboren, son seres muy difíciles de conmover pero la amenaza de las hachas de los orcos les ha hecho reaccionar.

Si Doriath es atacado podremos salvar a mucha gente. Debemos hacerlo si queremos algún día derrotar a Morgoth, no hay nadie más. No espero que nos asistan los Valar. Ni aunque todos los elfos de Endor fuesen exterminados moverían su mano para detener a Morgoth; es el castigo por desafiarles, por insultarles, por matar a nuestros hermanos telerin, por... por demasiados errores cometidos.

Dos años entre paz y guerra han transcurrido desde la muerte de Túrin y, hace apenas tres días, llegó a Doriath su padre, Húrin, hijo de Galdor de la Casa de Hador y señor de Dor-lómin. Los reyes le recibieron en el Salón del Trono, aunque Salón de las Desgracias sería un nombre más apropiado, todas las malas noticias y sucesos se originan en esa estancia.

Lo primero que vi nada más entrar fue a un humano ajado por la edad y el dolor que, en medio de insultos y palabras de desafío, arrojaba un hermoso collar a los pies del rey. Reconocí el bello objeto, era el Nauglamír, el collar que los naugrim forjaron para mi hermano Finrod con las gemas que trajo de Valinor.

Elu Thingol no cedió a las provocaciones, compasivo con aquel gran señor de los edain que tanto había padecido durante su cautiverio a manos de Morgoth. Melian, con palabras dulces cargadas de magia, atravesó el dolor y el poder maligno que rodeaba a Húrin y le hizo ver la verdad; que Túrin había encontrado refugio en Doriath al igual que su madre y hermana, y que sólo el destino y la maldad de Morgoth eran los responsables de su aciago final.

Húrin recogió el Nauglamír y se lo entregó al rey, acompañándolo de su gratitud.

- Ahora he de marcharme, noble señor, nada me queda sobre Endor por lo que luchar, os deseo la felicidad que yo no he tenido -.

Una escolta acompañó al desdichado adan hasta las fronteras de Doriath por orden de Thingol, y le facilitaron ropas y un arma aunque los presentes intuían que Húrin moriría pronto, como él había dicho, no le quedaba nada por lo que vivir.

En ese instante me percaté de algo extraño. El rey contemplaba el Collar de los Enanos con una inusitada fascinación. La mirada de Melian se encontró con la mía arrancándome un estremecimiento.

Ese mismo día sufrí una visión no convocada, la luz del Silmaril cubierto de sangre. Tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caer. ¿Era eso lo que había visto Melian?, ¿por eso tenía esa expresión?. Recordé entonces que sólo Elwë, el rey, tenía acceso a la Joya, que nunca se separaba de ella; el vértigo se acentúo, esa premonición mostraba la muerte de Thingol. Todo se está acelerando, una desgracia sucede a otra como en una avalancha.

No puedo dormir. No puedo dejar de pensar. Por eso escribo. Tres días han transcurrido desde aquella visión y mi poder parece haberse atrofiado en ese tiempo. Soy incapaz de presentir nada.

Hablé con Mablung y tiene a tres de sus guerreros vigilando a Thingol noche y día, preparados para cualquier eventualidad. No creo que eso sirva de mucho. Compadezco a Melian, obligada a permanecer sentada y contemplar como muere aquel a quién más ama sobre la faz de Endor. Yo no podría. Aunque antes también decía que jamás haría otras muchas cosas y al final me he visto asumiéndolas, como el matrimonio. Ha cambiado todo tanto, empezando por mí misma; apenas queda nada de la princesa caprichosa que llegó a Menegroth hace siglos, soy menos impulsiva y me preocupo más por los que me rodean. Hay veces que incluso desearía no haber salido de Valinor, continuar siendo Nerwen, esa mucha despreocupada que era el terror de sus hermanos y primos, y que mi familia siguiera unida, feliz. Pero no hay vuelta atrás. La Prohibición y la Maldición pesan sobre mí tanto como sobre los hijos de Fëanor. Quizás, algún día, sea perdonada y me dejen regresar. Hasta entonces viviré y lucharé en la Tierra Media.

- ¿Altáriel? -.

Los ojos de zafiro se apartaron del libro. Celeborn, la observaba desde la cama.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? -.

- No podía dormir – explicó ella.

El sinda hizo a un lado las sábanas y se levantó. Dormía tan sólo con unos holgados pantalones grises, algo que había sorprendido a Galadriel de recién casados. Con lo reservado que era Celeborn, chocaba bastante esa faceta suya tan relajada que dejaba pocas concesiones al pudor, al menos en la intimidad de su dormitorio.

- Necesitas descansar – dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba por la espalda, adoraba la fragancia de sus cabellos dorados – Si no, para cuando quiera suceder algo, no podrás ni tenerte en pie -.

- Lo sé, y he intentado seguir echada – frunció el ceño – Pero estaba dando tantas vueltas que he decidido levantarme, no quería despertarte -.

- No me hubiese importado, me gusta despertarme contigo a mi lado -.

- Eres un zalamero – le acusó sonriente.

- Es fácil... -.

Galadriel observó divertida como Celeborn se arrodillaba ante ella.

- ¿Qué haces? -.

- Impaciente – la reprendió él, tan sonriente como su dama.

_Niña de ojos llenos de encanto, ahora eres toda mía. Te has vestido de lirio. Me gusta tu trenza, dorada entre velos blancos. Pareces la diosa de la luna, la pequeña diosa de la luna, que desciende por las noches del puente del cielo, y fascina los corazones, y los coge y los envuelve en un manto blanco. Y se los lleva consigo a los reinos más altos. ¿Sabe, esa diosa, las palabras que calman los ardientes deseos?._

Galadriel le echó los brazos al cuello y le besó sin restricción.

- Había dicho "palabras" pero supongo que esto también vale – comentó Celeborn cuando le permitió respirar.

- ¿Qué te parece si continúas haciendo alarde de tu caballerosidad y me llevas a la cama? -.

- ¿Te ha entrado sueño? – interrogó, consciente de lo que cruzaba por la mente de Galadriel.

- No, pensé que sería más cómodo para ambos que prosiguieras tu poesía sobre algo más mullido que la alfombra -.

El sinda obedeció y la cogió en brazos. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, aunque más bien parecía que querían echarla abajo a puñetazos.

Celeborn se puso una camisa y abrió.

- Naur, ¿qué sucede? -.

- ¡Los naugrim han robado el Silmaril! – clamó el paje, demasiado angustiado como para pensar en el protocolo – Mablung y sus guerreros los persiguen, el capitán ha dicho que no alcanzarán la linde del bosque con vida y... -.

- Thingol – musitó Galadriel - ¿Y Thingol? -.

Naur no respondió. Su faz demudada lo decía todo.

Celeborn apartó al servidor y desapareció a la carrera. Galadriel invocó un sencillo sayo, sacando la vestidura del aire de la mañana, y, cubriéndose con él, salió en pos de su esposo. A diferencia del príncipe sinda, ella sabía perfectamente dónde encontrar a Thingol. En los subterráneos, en las fraguas de los enanos.

Por los pasillos se topó con guardias, nobles y criados, todos alterados por igual. La noticia del robo se extendía.

Al llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a las profundidades de Menegroth, descubrió a varios guerreros que impedían el paso. Entre ellos reconoció a Thoron.

- Dejadme bajar – solicitó Galadriel.

- Lo siento, nos han prohibido que... -.

- Sé lo que voy a encontrar allí abajo – le atajó ella – Busca a Thranduil y algún amigo más, serán necesarios cuando Celeborn decida venir -.

- Entiendo – asintió Thoron.

Ordenó a sus compañeros que cedieran ante la dama y fue en busca de Thranduil.

Los cristales mágicos que alumbraban las cámaras inferiores producían una luz fantasmagórica. Galadriel atravesó forjas, talleres, almacenes... hasta que dio con la estancia correcta. Una sala para reuniones, dedujo al ver la gran mesa que constituía el único mobiliario junto con unas quince sillas.

Reparó entonces en las dos figuras que permanecían en las sombras. La de los cabellos plateados estaba tumbada, con el cuerpo destrozado y las ropas grises ensangrentadas. La de largo cabello negro, sentada, sostenía una de las manos inertes.

- Melian -.

- Le rogué para que devolviera esa maldita Joya, se lo supliqué – la maia miró a su discípula, los ojos anegados en lagrimas – En su lugar, ordenó a los naugrim que engarzaran el Silmaril en el Nauglamír; crearon una pieza tan hermosa que la codicia se adueñó de ellos y se la exigieron a Elwë, y él se negó a entregarla, se negó y lo mataron -.

- Lo sabíais, sé que visteis esto, ¿por qué no se lo contasteis? – interrogó Galadriel, sentándose junto a Melian.

- En tu vida verás como muchos de los que te rodean cabalgan hacia un precipicio, tú gritarás advirtiéndoles del peligro y ellos seguirán cabalgando – respondió, enigmática como siempre.

Permanecieron en silencio, velando el cadáver del rey, hasta que el eco de unos pasos anunció la llegada de alguien. Mablung apareció en la entrada. Su cota de malla y la sobreveste gris plateado estaban salpicadas de sangre, sangre de los naugrim.

- Tarinya, hemos acabado con todos los asesinos y aquí tenéis la causa de nuestra desgracia -. (mi reina)

Levantó la mano. Allí resplandeció el Nauglamír más hermoso que nunca, pues sus múltiples gemas captaban y dispersaban la luz del Silmaril engarzado en el centro del collar. Galadriel recordó su visión, un Silmaril bañado en sangre.

La reina cogió la Joya y se la entregó a Galadriel.

- Dejadla en el tesoro -.

- ¿Pero entonces Eluchíl...? -.

- Confía en mí, ahora debo irme -.

- ¿Iros? -. Mablung y Galadriel fueron un eco el uno del otro.

- Mi estancia en Endor ha tocado a su fin, elegí vivir aquí por Elwë y, ahora que ha muerto, no hay nada que me inste a permanecer más tiempo entre elfos y humanos -.

- Doriath quedará sin gobierno – objetó la princesa.

- No, vendrá alguien que ocupara el trono – replicó Melian – Reconoceréis a Eluchíl porque portará el Silmaril -. (heredero de Elu)

- Como deseéis, tarinya – dijo Mablung – Aunque os echaremos en falta tanto como a nuestro rey -.

- Gracias – sonrió brevemente la maia y luego miró severa a Galadriel - Ilu vanya, fanya, eari, i-mar, ar ilqa ímen. Írima ye Endor. Nan úye sére indo-ninya símen, ullume; ten sí ye tyelma, yéva tyel ar... – se le quebró la voz - Namarië -.  
(El Mundo es hermoso, el cielo, los mares, la tierra, y todo lo que en ellos hay. Bella es la Tierra Media. Pero mi corazón no reposa aquí para siempre, porque aquí hay un final, y habrá un final y... adiós)

- Namarië -.

El cuerpo de Melian rieló y se fue difuminando. Durante un instante Galadriel alcanzó a ver la verdadera forma de la maia, un espíritu de aire y luz con el brillo de las estrellas en sus ojos, y luego sólo quedo el vacío.

No tuvo tiempo de pararse a pensar o sentir, unos gritos rompían el silencio de los subterráneos camino de donde ella y Mablung se encontraban.

- Mablung, haced el favor de cubrir al rey, mi esposo se aproxima -.

- Sí, señora -.

El capitán se quitó la capa y la usó como mortaja. Las voces se hicieron inteligibles.

- ¡Suéltame Thranduil! -.

- Celeborn, por favor, detente -.

- Hacedle caso, sólo vais a causaros dolor entrando ahí -.

- ¡Apartaos los dos! -.

El príncipe sinda irrumpió en la sala, seguido de Thranduil y Thoron. Sus ojos sólo acertaron a ver el lienzo que cubría al cuerpo y la mano ensangrentada que asomaba por el costado. Avanzó hacia su rey, su pariente, su amigo; sin embargo Galadriel se interpuso.

- Déjame pasar -.

- No -.

- Tengo derecho a verle -.

- Verle en ese estado no te servirá de nada, es mejor que lo recuerdes como era en vida -.

Celeborn ignoró sus palabras e intentó acercarse a Thingol. La mano de Galadriel se cerró en torno a su muñeca con una fuerza sorprendente, obligándole a detenerse y mirarla. Hubo una silenciosa lucha de voluntades.

Finalmente, el sinda bajó la cabeza, abatido. Su esposa le abrazó con la misma intensidad con que antes le había retenido.

- Llevad a Thingol a las Estancias de la Salud, que Phaire y su gente se encarguen de prepararle – ordenó Celeborn, una vez se hubo calmado.

Abandonaron los subterráneos. Para entonces la noticia de la muerte del rey de Doriath había alcanzado a todos los habitantes de Menegroth; tristes canciones de duelo resonaban por los pasillos, creando un ambiente fúnebre que a Galadriel se le antojó opresivo.

Los siguientes días y semanas no fueron mejores, ni siquiera tras el entierro de Thingol. La dama noldorin intuía que algo no estaba donde debería, y se sentía frustrada por no averiguarlo.

- Galadriel -.

- Aiya Eirien -.

La joven arquera examinó curiosa las plantas que Galadriel estaba atendiendo.

- Venía a ver si podías echarme una mano, pero veo que estás ocupada -.

- Tranquila, ya he terminado con esto, simplemente buscaba algo para distraerme y olvidar un rato lo sucedido -.

- Algo extraño sucede – informó Eirien – Elleth dice que el bosque ha cambiado, que no se siente igual, ¿tú entiendes algo? -.

- ¿Cambiado? -.

Aquello resultaba alarmante. Galadriel cerró los ojos y desplegó su conciencia, y no encontró límites.

- ¡Oh, Eru, así que era eso! -.

- ¿Qué pasa? -.

- Ahora que Melian se ha marchado también ha desaparecido la Cintura mágica, Doriath carece de protección de cara al exterior y sigue sin rey – sus manos se crisparon - Tengo que hablar con Mablung y sus capitanes -.

Después que Galadriel hablara con él, Mablung reestructuró el sistema de vigilancia fronterizo; organizó patrullas de diez a quince elfos cada una, en lugar de las relajadas guardias por parejas existentes hasta el momento. La noticia terminó de hundir los corazones de los habitantes de Menegroth.

- Te buscaba -.

Celeborn permaneció ante el túmulo funerario de Thingol, ni siquiera miró a su esposa.

- ¿Sabes lo de la Cintura de Melian? – preguntó Galadriel, poniéndose a su altura y cogiendo su mano.

- Sí, los acontecimientos del mundo entraran en Doriath y la destruirán -.

- Conserva la esperanza, Melian nos prometió que vendría alguien que ocuparía el trono -.

- Ahora me preocupo por cosas que hace días me daban igual, ahora sé que el sol no brillará siempre porque existen nubes que lo oscurecerán y también largas noches -.

- Nan aurë entuluva –. (Pero se hará de nuevo el día)

La sencilla sentencia de Galadriel hizo sonreír a su marido.

El sonido de un cuerno hendió el aire en la distancia. El sonido procedía del Este y advertía de un peligro inminente. Segundos después se unieron otros cuernos al primero.

- Los naugrim – respondió la dama a la pregunta no formulada por Celeborn.

- Voy por mis armas, ponte a salvo -.

- Ni lo sueñes -.

Celeborn ni se molestó en discutir. ¿Para qué?, ella haría lo que quisiera por mucho que protestase.

Todo Menegroth bullía de actividad, preparándose para el ataque de los enanos.

- Me encargaré de hacer seguras las Estancias de los Niños – dijo Galadriel mientras corrían por el pasillo.

- Yo haré que destruyan las salidas de los subterráneos, a saber los túneles secretos que tienen excavados esos naugrim, y luego iré a la Puerta Este -.

- Ten cuidado -.

- Tú también -.

Cada uno tomó un camino distinto.

Antes de nada, Galadriel fue a su cuarto y se enfundó la túnica de Aman; no sólo eran unas vestiduras hermosas, además protegían a su portador mejor que si llevase una armadura. Debajo se puso unas calzas grises y unas botas que facilitaran sus movimientos. Y, por último, cogió su puñal; imbuido de magia, la ligera hoja golpeaba con tanta fuerza como una espada ancha.

- ¡Aradar! -.

El guerrero detuvo su carrera.

- Dama Galadriel, deberíais poneos... -.

- Calla y escucha, necesito que me consigas veinte soldados para defender a los niños, enseguida -.

- Sí, señora -.

Poco más adelante la princesa chocó con Meldon.

- Lo siento -.

- No es nada, ¿dónde ibas? -.

- Busco donde pueda resultar útil -.

- Bien, coge a unos cuantos de tus compañeros y llenáis de trampas los salones que hay que atravesar para llegar a las Estancias de los Niños, quedaos algunos por la zona para evitar que nuestra gente se haga daño – ordenó a toda prisa – E indícale a todo aquel que no sea capaz de luchar que vaya con los críos -.

- De inmediato – sonrió el explorador.

Galadriel alcanzó su destino, allí estaban un poco desorganizados y el miedo empezaba a hacer mella en todos.

- ¡Lasto! -. (Escuchad)

La voz de la dama, potenciada por la magia, atravesó el terror de los presentes y captó su atención.

- Vamos a convertir esta zona en inexpugnable – afirmó sonriente – Los niños mayores os encargaréis de los pequeños, mientras los cuidadores me ayudáis a levantar unas efectivas empalizadas en los pasillos con el mobiliario -.

- Eso no detendrá a unos naugrim enojados armados con hachas – protestó alguien.

- Eso sólo no, pero las trampas de los salones contiguos y la veintena de guerreros que vienen para acá creo que entorpecerán incluso a un ejército de enanos rabiosos -.

Bajo la supervisión de Galadriel, el trabajo se realizó en pocos minutos.

- ¿Necesitabas guerreros? -.

Thoron irrumpió en el amplio patio con treinta compañeros, todos portaban cota de mallas y espadas, algunos también llevaban lanzas, arcos y hachas.

- No hacían falta tantos -.

- Celeborn insistió -.

- Llévate a la mitad y ayudad a Meldon -.

- Sí, mi capitán -.

Fue entonces cuando Galadriel reparó en algo.

- ¿Están custodiando el tesoro? -.

- Supongo, ¿por? -.

- No quiero que nadie guarde sus puertas -.

- Muchos de mis nobles compañeros de armas se negaran; ahí no sólo se guarda la riqueza del monarca y su familia, también se depositan los bienes de las Casas nobles – objetó Thoron.

- ¡Me da igual!, los elfos que estén allí morirán; los enanos buscan el Nauglamír con el Silmaril y los tesoros de Doriath, ¡qué se los lleven si eso salva la vida de nuestra gente! -.

- Intentaré cumplir vuestro encargo, mi señora -.

Los ojos de zafiro se abrieron, perplejos. Antes de marcharse el guerrero sinda había realizado una reverencia, la que estaba destinada a aquellos que ostentaban la corona. Le había mostrado la misma deferencia que si ella fuese una reina.

- ¡Galadriel! -.

El grito de Eirien la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Han entrado!, ¡los naugrim han entrado en Menegroth! -.

- De acuerdo, ante todo calma, ahora debemos concentrarnos en la defensa – miró a los niños y sus cuidadores – Eirien, dirige a los guardianes de esta zona, yo tengo que irme -.

- ¿Qué?, ¿a dónde? -.

- Envié a Thoron a una misión, no sabía que los enanos tomarían la Puerta con tanta facilidad -. 

- Nada de facilidad, destrozaron los pilares de sustentación con arietes de una aleación desconocida y los muros se vinieron abajo como si fuesen de papel – replicó la guerrera – Vete, yo me encargo de los niños -.

La princesa corrió hasta dar con los camaradas de Meldon. Uno de ellos la guió por los pasillos y salas evitando las mortíferas trampas.

No tardó en escuchar los primeros fragores del combate: gritos y metal entrechocando. Al dar la vuelta en una de las galerías, casi se da de bruces con una cuadrilla de enanos que tenían acorralados a tres elfos. Desenvainó la daga y se abalanzó sin un sonido sobre sus enemigos. La hoja decapitó a uno e hirió gravemente a otros dos antes que los naugrim fueran conscientes del ataque; para entonces era demasiado tarde pues los tres sindar, aprovechando la confusión, arremetieron con las espadas.

- Gracias señora – dijo uno de los soldados, muerto el último enano.

- ¿Habéis visto a Thoron? -.

- Iba al ala Oeste de palacio, al menos llevaba esa dirección -.

- Unios a alguna tropa, no es seguro ir solos -.

Prosiguió su carrera. Más adelante empezó a toparse con las primeras escaramuzas y pronto se vio sumida en mitad de la batalla. Se abrió paso usando la magia, un hechizo que obligaba a las mentes a ignorarla, así no la prestaban más atención que si ella fuese una mesa o una lámpara. Vio a Celeborn y Thranduil luchando espalda contra espalda en medio de la confusión, se defendían con bastante soltura, por lo menos varios naugrim yacían muertos a sus pies; Galadriel sonrió y salió por una de las puertas, allí no la necesitaban.

Alcanzó, por fin, la sección de Menegroth donde se hallaba la tesorería. Horrorizada, encontró el corredor sembrado de cadáveres. Los enanos, enloquecidos, habían literalmente descuartizado a todo aquél que intentó evitar el asalto de las riquezas de palacio. Se ocultó en un recodo cuando pasaron algunos naugrim cargados de oro y joyas, cerrando los ojos en un intento de controlar el temblor nacido de la rabia y las náuseas.

A caminar por el pasillo, buscando a Thoron o algún superviviente, sentía como el blando cuero de sus botas se empapaba con la sangre de los caídos. Su cólera creció a medida que veía rostros de amigos, retorcidos por el dolor.

Entonces lo vio. Thoron estaba sentado, apoyado contra la pared, y de su cuerpo sobresalían cinco dardos de ballesta. Simultáneamente, surgió de las puertas de la tesorería un nutrido grupo de enanos; éstos soltaron su botín con la intención de hacerle a la hermosa dama lo mismo que a los guerreros muertos, sus rostros contraídos por el odio y la codicia.

Galadriel era un reflejo de su odio. Sin preocuparse por las consecuencias, desató el poder que anidaba en su interior, lo dejó ir sin más, potenciado mil veces por su sed de venganza. Su mente se convirtió en un arma terrible, clavándose en los espíritus de sus adversarios como una espada en llamas, matando lenta y dolorosamente en una agonía sin precedentes.

Los gritos de muerte atrajeron a más naugrim, sin embargo éstos huyeron entre alaridos de terror nada más ver a la dama élfica. Ella desplegó su magia hacia ellos, atrapándoles en el mismo tormento que sus compañeros hasta matarlos. Después todo quedó en silencio. El silencio de una tumba.

Aislada de cuanto la rodeaba, Galadriel se arrodilló junto a Thoron. Le acarició los cabellos rubios y le cerró sus ojos grises.

- Descansa en paz, amigo mío, no has de temer nada allí donde vas -.

Permaneció allí, en medio de la masacre, abrumada por lo que había visto y había hecho. Había disfrutado matando. Los alaridos de sufrimiento le habían sabido mejor que cualquier vino. Sintió miedo de sí misma, de su poder. Miedo de descubrir que podía cometer las mismas atrocidades que su familia en Aqualondë.

Gritó y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos manchadas de sangre.

- Da miedo -.

Eirien miró a Thranduil con evidente enojo.

- Deja de decir eso -.

Ambos trabajaban en la reconstrucción de la Puerta Este junto con otros tantos elfos. Los naugrim habían sido los vencedores de la batalla, asesinando a una centena de eldalië y saqueando Menegroth, y entre los objetos robados estaba el Nauglamír.

Finalizada la ofensiva, Celeborn había buscado a su esposa con ayuda de Eirien y Thranduil, y se encontraron con un panorama que parecía salido de una pesadilla. Si los guerreros sindar habían muerto con dolor, no era nada comparado con lo que debieron pasar aquellos enanos tirados a pocos pasos de Galadriel.

Ayudaron a la dama noldorin a llegar a su habitación. Galadriel se veía bloqueada mentalmente aunque no sabían si era por agotamiento, por lo que había hecho, por la muerte de sus amigos o una mezcla de todo ello.

- Eirien, ya viste lo que hizo -.

- Tú habrías reaccionado igual; descargó su ira contra aquellos que mataron a Thoron, lo que ella no sabía es que su poder había crecido tanto -.

- Supongo que tienes razón – jadeó él al acarrear una gran piedra.

- Han muerto tantos, tantos... – murmuró cabizbaja – Thoron, Eide, Mablung... -.

Thranduil depositó la roca en una carretilla y contempló a su apesadumbrada esposa. Él también sufría. Thoron había sido uno de sus compañeros de infancia, cuando los Sindar aún caminaban por Endor cantando a las estrellas. Y Mablung había sido su capitán y maestro. Conocía a cada uno de los elfos muertos y todos ellos le traían felices recuerdos, ahora empañados por la muerte.

Trabajaron varios días. Reconstruyendo, limpiando y llorando por sus difuntos; hasta que una mañana se presentaron cuatro extraños en las inmediaciones del palacio.

- ¡Daro!, identificaos -.(¡alto!)

Un círculo de arqueros cercó a los recién llegados.

- Vamos Meldon, ¿ya no reconoces a una amiga? -.

- ¡Nimloth! -.

- Sí, y estos son mi esposo Dior y mis hijos Elwing, Eluréd y Elurín – los presentó.

- Mae govannen – saludó respetuoso Meldon – Disculpad nuestra actitud pero hemos tenido graves problemas y andamos algo susceptibles -.

- Lo sabemos – intervino Dior – Mi padre Beren y yo, ayudados por elfos de Ossiriand, interceptamos la hueste que volvía a Nogrod, ni un solo naugrim alcanzó su destino; recuperamos el Nauglamír pero lo hemos dejado en Tol Galen, estará más seguro en manos de mi madre -.

- Son gratas noticias, mi rey -.

- ¿Cómo...? -.

- La dama Melian dijo que aquél que tuviera el Silmaril sería el nuevo rey de Doriath, vos sois nieto de Thingol y heredero legítimo suyo – sonrió alegremente el guardia – Acompañadme, el caballero Celeborn y la dama Galadriel se han hecho cargo de la regencia hasta vuestra llegada, ellos os lo explicarán mejor -.

_"Entonces los Sindar los recibieron con alegría, y salieron de la oscuridad de su pena por el rey y pariente caído y por la partida de Melian; y Dior Eluchíl se propuso devolver la gloria al reino de Doriath"._

N. de A.: Otro capítulo más, cada vez me salen más largos ^^. Muchas gracias por los reviews, en especial a Mithiriël y Umbariel. 

Umbariel, siento no haber hablado más de Finrod ni haber descrito su viaje junto a Beren y su muerte, pero como empiece a contar la historia de todos aquellos con quien se topa Galadriel esto se convertiría en El Quijote (por eterno que no por bien escrito _), además aparece muy bien descrito en el Silmarillion así que preferí hacer alusión a su muerte a manos del licántropo usando una de las visiones de Galadriel.

Dadme una semana y habrá otro capítulo. Estoy en plena euforia creativa. Y ánimo el resto de escritores, me encanta entrar en la web y ver que han subido nuevos episodios e historias.

Namarië.^^


	9. La Ruina de Doriath

La Ruina de Doriath 

Sentada en un banco en los jardines, disfrutando del sol otoñal, Galadriel cosía una capa gris con hermosos motivos que sugerían nubes y estrellas. Era un regalo para la joven Elwing, su imprevista discípula. Nimloth era la que había insistido para que Galadriel aceptara tutelar a la niña, y le enseñara los secretos de la naturaleza y la magia.

Levantó la mirada de la costura y observó como Eirien le enseñaba a Elwing el manejo del arco. Era una escena que alegraba el corazón después de tantos desastres, pero así era la existencia, una sucesión de momentos felices y otros aciagos.

La chiquilla apenas tenía veinte años solares. Su rostro recordaba al de Lúthien aunque no alcanzara su belleza legendaria; vivos ojos grises como las nieblas de Aelin-uial, piel nívea como marfil tallado y cabellos que reflejaban las sombras de la noche. Era alegre, divertida, inquieta, curiosa e inteligente, una niña encantadora.

- Llamaré al retratista real para que las pinte -.

- Aiya Thranduil – sonrió Galadriel, mientras el elfo se sentaba junto a ella - ¿Qué nuevas me traes? -.

- Nuevas y malas – suspiró él con profunda tristeza – El Silmaril ha vuelto a Menegroth -.

- ¿¡¿¡Qué!?!? -.

- Anoche vino un elfo verde de Ossiriand, traía el Nauglamír; al parecer Lúthien y Beren han abandonado este mundo para ir a las Estancias de Mandos -.

- El mundo se estremece y cambia... -.

- ¿Decías? – parpadeó Thranduil.

- Nada, cosas mías – la dama hizo a un lado su labor – Con Doriath abierto al exterior, no pasará mucho tiempo antes que los hijos de Fëanor sepan que Dior tiene el Silmaril -.

- Sobre todo si lo lleva puesto a todas horas – afirmó mordaz el sinda – Me han dicho que el Salón del Trono prácticamente no necesita iluminación con esa cosa en el cuello del rey -.

- ¿Hay noticias de Círdan? -.

- Faltan pequeños detalles, pero Caras Sirion está en condiciones de recibirnos si fuese preciso – tomó las manos de la dama entre las suyas – Has hecho todo lo que has podido Galadriel, ese refugio salvará muchas vidas y, lo que es más importante, avivará la esperanza -.

- Quisiera poder protegerlos a todos, mas me es imposible – replicó casi como disculpándose.

- Estás perdiendo firmeza, si tu mayor deseo sigue siendo gobernar a otros no puedes preocuparte de cada súbdito, hay que pensar en el bien común -.

- ¿Aunque implique sacrificar a muchos de los que amas? -.

La fría mirada de zafiro provocó un escalofrío en Thranduil.

- Sí – afirmó él, con un ligero temblor en la voz.

- Sí – pensó la dama noldorin – Sabes lo que es correcto y posees el valor necesario para llevarlo a cabo, puedo ver la corona que un día lejano ceñirá tu cabeza; tu destino es ser rey como el mío es ser reina, nuestros caminos discurrirán paralelos amigo mío -.

Eirien y Elwing se aproximaron a ellos.

- Dama Galadriel, ¿me acompañáis?, antes mi madre me ha dicho que deseaba hablar con vos – afirmó la muchacha.

- Vamos -.

Menegroth bullía de actividad, igual que bajo el reinado de Thingol y Melian. Sin embargo no se sentía lo mismo, ya no quedaba nada de esa despreocupación y seguridad que avivó en su día la Cintura de Melian. Doriath era prospera de nuevo, mas una sombra pesaba sobre ella atraída por el Silmaril. Galadriel empezaba a acostumbrarse a vivir con sus premoniciones, había aprendido a reír y disfrutar aún sabiendo que aquello tendría un final.

Encontraron a Nimloth supervisando la preparación de lembas. Sólo la reina ostentaba el privilegio de decidir a quien se le entregaba el Pan del Camino, y era su obligación controlar su elaboración y conserva.

- Aiya, dama Galadriel -.

- Elwing me ha dicho que queríais verme, massánië -. ("Dadora de Pan")

La reina de cabello níveo la invitó a sentarse un tanto apartadas de las trabajadoras elfas.

- Seré sincera Galadriel, pues vuestro poder os indicaría enseguida si miento u os oculto algo -.

- Sería una falta de respeto por mi parte emplear mi magia en vuestra persona – se defendió la noldo – Hablad como os parezca más conveniente, mi mente no se entrometerá en vuestros pensamientos -.

- Escuché accidentalmente una conversación entre Aradar y Phaire, mencionaron una ciudad con la que mantenéis contacto para llevar allí a los sindar -.

La princesa entendió enseguida la acusación velada que encerraban sus palabras.

- Caras Sirion – confirmó abiertamente – Mantengo correspondencia con Círdan desde hace siglos. Cuando el Silmaril quedó en manos de Thingol yo sabía que la Maldición despertaría en cualquier instante, temiendo lo peor hablé con Círdan y proyectamos edificar un refugio en la Desembocadura del Sirion, así resultaba defendible por las naves de la Isla de Balar. Unos meses antes de la muerte de Thingol Caras Sirion ya era habitable, sólo viven allí algunos telerin para mantener todo en buen estado. Ahora que el Silmaril ha vuelto a Doriath he puesto sobre aviso a aquellos que me apoyaron en esta empresa; casi todos los señores de las Casas nobiliarias lo saben y están mentalizando al resto de habitantes de Menegroth, Eirien y Thranduil hicieron otro tanto con las comunidades agrícolas de Region y Neldoreth. No intento usurpar el trono, si es lo que pensáis -.

- Ahora que me lo habéis explicado entiendo vuestras intenciones, os había juzgado mal, disculpadme – Nimloth sonrió, tranquilizado su ánimo en ese aspecto - ¿Creéis que Doriath corre peligro? -.

- En el momento en que Dior reciba un mensaje de los hijos de Fëanor, esa será la señal – auguró Galadriel – Si vuestro esposo devuelve el Silmaril no sucederá nada, si, por el contrario, decide quedárselo se condenará a sí mismo y a Doriath igual que hizo Elu Thingol -.

- Entiendo -.

- Debo irme, tarinya – se excusó la princesa – Elwing me espera en el invernadero -.

- Una última cosa, si sucediera lo peor ¿cuidaríais de mis hijos? – preguntó Nimloth, angustiada – Mi deber es permanecer junto a Dior, pero mis niños no están obligados a ello -.

Galadriel la observó, severa.

- Haré lo imposible por llevarles hasta Caras Sirion, os lo juro -.

Elúred y Elurín eran gemelos, y los críos más pequeños de Menegroth con apenas tres años solares. Los cuidadores estaban encantados con ellos.

Siempre que podía, Elwing se escapaba de sus tareas para jugar con sus hermanitos. Así la encontró Galadriel, sentada en el suelo y entreteniendo a los pequeños con un par de muñecos. Desde una discreta posición, escuchó el relato que la muchacha representaba con los juguetes; más de una vez sonrió divertida, al ver como explicaba las mismas historias de la antigüedad que intentaba inculcarle.

- Parece que, después de todo, atiendes mis disquisiciones -.

- ¡Dama Galadriel!, yo... verá... es que... -.

La joven princesita se había incorporado a toda velocidad, sonrojada por la vergüenza.

- No te apures Elwing, entiendo que quieras pasar tiempo con tus hermanos, sólo acuérdate de avisarme para no estar horas buscándote por medio palacio -.

- Lo siento, en adelante os avisaré -.

- Bien, y ahora, ¿puedo jugar con vosotros? -.

A Elwing se le iluminó el rostro. Galadriel se sentó en la alfombra y cogió en brazos a uno de los niños.

- Ese es Elurín -.

- ¿Cómo los distingues? – interrogó.

- No sé, nunca lo había pensado – la muchacha junto sus finas cejas en un gesto de concentración – Será por intuición -.

- Eres su hermana, ese vínculo te permite apreciar detalles que otros no captamos -.

Elurín gorjeó. Agarró con su manita el pelo dorado de la dama y tiró con esa terrible fuerza que poseen todos los bebés, arrancando una mueca de dolor a la noldo.

- Otro que se encapricha con mi cabello – rió.

- Elurín, suelta, vamos, abre la mano -.

- Tranquila Elwing, no importa, me agradan los niños, son los únicos que me tratan sin preocuparse de quién soy – abarcó con un movimiento de la mano el patio de juegos – Cuando era más joven solía escaparme de Melian para venir aquí un rato, era mi pequeño rincón, el lugar dónde me evadía de obligaciones -.

La princesa sinda sonrió y retomó la historia donde la había dejado.

- No entiendo por qué no hemos avisado a nadie más, sabes que se preocuparan -.

- Si no lo saben no podrán albergar esperanzas vanas -.

La voz de Galadriel tenía ese tono característico que usaba cuando daba por zanjada una cuestión. Celeborn agitó la cabeza disgustado, pero no añadió nada.

Ambos cabalgaban por las nevadas llanuras del otro lado del Sirion, camino de Amon Rûdh. Allí habían concertado una entrevista secreta, un último intento de evitar la guerra a dos meses escasos de finalizar el invierno.

Una ráfaga de viento arrancó la capucha de Galadriel. Ella volvió a ponérsela y afianzó las cintas de su capa de pieles. Alqua resoplaba de vez en cuando, seguía sin entender qué demonios hacía trotando por la nieve en lugar de estar calentita en los establos de Menegroth. Rochelw era participe de su opinión.

En mitad de la ventisca, alcanzaron a ver una mole solitaria que se erguía en mitad de la nada. Los elfos instaron a sus monturas a apretar el paso.

A cubierto entre los riscos, al pie de Amon Rûdh, descubrieron el titilar de una hoguera. Al parecer los otros habían llegado primero. Dos sombras les invitaron a acercarse y cobijarse de la tormenta.

- Aiya Nerwen -.

- Aiya Maedhros, cuanto tiempo -.

La princesa examinó a sus dos primos allí presentes, el odio que había crecido en ella durante todos los siglos anteriores se suavizó merced a una inesperada compasión. En Maedhros y Maglor apenas quedaba un triste recuerdo de los dos grandiosos príncipes que partieron de Valinor, desposeídos de todo y condenados a vagar sin patria por la Maldición, parecían mendigos de los edain, desarrapados y de aspecto salvaje por la vida en los bosques. La luz de los Árboles casi se había extinguido por completo en su mirada, sustituida por la desesperación y el sufrimiento.

Por el contrario, los hijos de Fëanor contemplaron en Galadriel la evolución de la adolescente guerrera, de su revoltosa y caprichosa prima no quedaba nada en aquella grandiosa y hermosa dama, sólo ese eterno gesto de desafío que engrandecía la determinación y firmeza de su espíritu.

- Os presento al caballero Celeborn, príncipe entre los Sindar y mi esposo -.

- Es un placer – replicó formalmente Medhros – Yo soy Maedhros y él es mi hermano Maglor, ambos de ascendencia de sobra conocida -.

- Querías parlamentar, ¿acaso tienes en tu poder el Silmaril? – interrogó Maglor.

- No, Dior es quien lo lleva – respondió la dama sentándose junto al fuego, los tres elfos la imitaron.

- Esto es fácil, prima, o nos entregan el Silmaril o atacamos Doriath -.

- Calma Maglor, deja que Galadriel exponga lo que ha venido a decir – lo silenció Maedhros.

- Dior es mi rey y jamás le arrebataré la Joya por la fuerza – ella levantó una mano y Maglor refrenó su lengua – Quería preguntaros algo, ¿recordáis Aqualondë? -.

Los hijos de Fëanor palidecieron ligeramente y asintieron.

- ¿Y seréis capaces de repetir esa matanza?, elfos matando a elfos otra vez -.

- Estamos atados por el Juramento, tú estabas presente cuando lo formulamos –.

- Maedhros, por favor, recapacitad, una guerra es una locura, Morgoth continúa en Thangorodrim y gozará al ver como nos destruimos nosotros solos -.

- Vete de Doriath, Nerwen, y llévate a los que ames; la entrega del Silmaril es lo único que podría hacer cambiar nuestros designios -.

Los ojos de zafiro se entrecerraron. Celeborn presintió que no sólo habría tormenta en el exterior.

- ¡Sois unos malditos cabezotas orgullosos! – espetó enojada – ¡Vais a perder a la mitad de vuestra gente por un absurdo Juramento! -.

- También es tu gente – apuntó Maglor.

- No si invadís Doriath; yo seré una de los que dirijan a los defensores y, ten por seguro, que si un sinda está a punto de morir por una espada noldo mataré sin dudar al noldo -.

- Creo que eso cierra cualquier posibilidad a proseguir con el diálogo – afirmó cáustico Maedhros.

- Pensadlo primos, meditad aquello que estáis a punto de hacer – insistió Galadriel – Un día fuisteis mi familia y aún conservo algo de ese amor pasado, ni yo misma me lo creo pero no deseo vuestra muerte, y no quiero verme obligada a levantar mi espada contra mi propia sangre -.

- Lo siento, Nerwen, mi corazón ansía poder escucharte mas no puede – aseguró el primogénito de Fëanor – Nuestro destino está atado a los Silmarils y lo sabes, no puedes cambiar algo que es como el nacer y la puesta de sol. Me alegro haber podido verte una última vez antes de convertirnos en enemigos, querida prima -.

Una sonrisa melancólica asomó a sus labios tras besar, con sincero respeto y cariño, las manos de la dama. Maglor imitó el gesto de su hermano con idéntico sentimiento.

Emocionada, Galadriel los acogió a ambos en un fuerte abrazo. Así permanecieron varios minutos, postergando el último adiós y disfrutando del calor que sólo la familia puede otorgar.

- Debemos irnos – dijo Maglor al tiempo que rompía el abrazo – Nuestros hermanos nos esperan -.

- Comunicad a Amrod y Amras mis saludos – les pidió la princesa – Vuestros otros hermanos no los merecen después de lo que le hicieron a Finrod -.

- Se los daremos de tu parte – prometió Maedhros – Aquí se separan nuestros caminos, namarië Altáriel -.

- Namarië, primos -.

Apagaron el fuego y los cuatro abandonaron el refugio. El viento había cesado, pero seguían cayendo gruesos copos blancos. Repitieron la despedida antes de cabalgar cada cual en dirección a su hogar.

Galadriel sentía una extraña felicidad. Saber que Maedhros y Maglor no se habían convertido en unos monstruos como Caranthir, Celegorm y Curufin la reconfortaba, les movía el Juramento no el odio. Con un poco de suerte ella encontraría la manera de entregarles el Silmaril y evitar la guerra.

Los copos de nieve se agitaron ante ella fundiéndose en una visión que conocía muy bien, Menegroth arrasada con cientos de muertos llenando sus estancias.

- Los advertirás del precipicio y ellos seguirán corriendo hacia él – musitó desgarrada por el dolor de su esperanza hecha pedazos – Eru, ¿por qué tiene que ser así?, ¿por qué? -.

Revisó los documentos otra vez. Celeborn disfrutaba con el papeleo, solucionando problemas de propiedades, conflictos de rango o ascendencia, rencillas entre tal o cual Casa nobiliaria y otra, y un largo etc. Sin embargo Galadriel aborrecía sentarse frente a una mesa, ella prefería solucionar los problemas en el momento. Él era reflexivo, ella impulsiva.

Celeborn colocó los pergaminos y fue a cenar. Esa noche la velada reuniría al grupo de amigos más cercanos a él y su esposa, querían terminar de ultimar los detalles con respecto a Caras Sirion y pasar un tiempo todos juntos.

El pequeño comedor estaba iluminado por candelabros. Él tomó asiento entre Galadriel y Thranduil. Mientras comían la conversación giró en torno a sucesos cotidianos, recuerdos, anécdotas y chanzas. Nadie más pareció percibirlo, sólo Celeborn veía que la dama noldorin se mantenía silenciosa, como retrasando el momento de intervenir y destruir la alegría imperante.

Ya al final, tras tomar un delicioso pastel de frutas como postre, Galadriel llamó la atención de los comensales.

- He de informaros de la llegada ayer noche de un mensajero, un guerrero que sirve a Maedhros, con un mensaje que insta a nuestro rey a entregarles el Silmaril a los hijos de Fëanor – respiró hondo y prosiguió – Dior se ha negado -.

Todos los elfos allí reunidos entendieron lo que eso significaba. La guerra y el exilio.

- No atacarán Doriath inmediatamente, primero necesitan preparar su ejército, además el invierno se avecina y no es la estación más propicia para iniciar una campaña bélica – deslizó su mirada sobre sus amigos - Esto ha de comunicársele a la población, darles la opción de partir hacia Caras Sirion -.

- Pocos serán los que acepten marcharse, prefieren morir luchando por su hogar y su rey – repuso Aradar.

- Lo sé, enviaré un mensaje a Círdan para comunicarle lo que sucede -.

- Dáselo a Elleth, es la más rápida – dijo Phaire.

- No quiero que vaya sola, Morgoth sigue causando estragos cerca de nuestras fronteras. Creo que Meldon podría ir, o Thranduil o Eirien -.

- Ni hablar, si un ataque pesa sobre Menegroth me niego a estar a cientos de kilómetros de aquí cuando empiece – afirmó Thranduil.

- Opino lo que mi esposo -.

- Meldon entonces – decidió la dama – Los demás nos reuniremos los próximos días para organizar una defensa más efectiva que la que presentamos a los naugrim -.

- ¿Sabemos ya qué es ese metal del que estaban hechas sus armas? – interrogó otro de los nobles.

- Sí. Envié una muestra a una comunidad de elfos noldor que vive en la costa sur de las Falas, entre ellos se encuentran algunos de los mejores artesanos que vinieron de Valinor y han dicho que se trata de un extraño y escaso metal que sólo los enanos saben dónde encontrar; no se quiebra con facilidad, conserva los hechizos, nunca se oxida ni pierde el filo y es más ligero que el acero – explicó la princesa noldo.

- Un ejército pertrechado con ese material sería invencible – comentó Thranduil – Eso explica porque fuimos incapaces de frenar a los naugrim -.

- Pudo ser peor – asintió Phaire, ella sabía mejor que nadie las heridas que causaban las hachas de mithril por ser la Sanadora jefe.

- Si no hay nada más, sugiero que vayamos a descansar – indicó Galadriel – Mañana nos encontraremos aquí -.

Salieron en silencio. Una creciente sensación de amenaza se había instalado como una nube sobre ellos y crecía por momentos.

El invierno se recrudeció. Los sindar se encerraron en sus hogares, aguardando la llegada de la primavera con inquietud.

En uno de los salones con chimenea, Galadriel leía cómodamente instalada en una butaca. Tirados sobre la alfombra, Thranduil y Celeborn jugaban al ajedrez. Eirien tocaba el laúd con aire ausente, tarareando melodías sin letra. Era un ámbiente relajado, apacible, familiar.

El libro resbaló de las manos de Galadriel y golpeó secamente el suelo. Sus compañeros la miraron interrogantes.

- No puede ser... – balbució.

- ¿Qué no puede ser? -. Eirien dejó el instrumento y se levantó.

- Convocad a los oficiales, los hijos de Fëanor han entrado en Doriath – anunció con voz trémula.

- Eso es imposible, nadie está tan loco como para iniciar una guerra en pleno invierno – objetó Thranduil.

- Fueron capaces de matar a sus amigos en Valinor, los creo capaces de cualquier cosa – replicó ella – Celeborn, avisa a los reyes; Eirien, tú encárgate de organizar la evacuación; Thranduil, acompáñame, debemos despertar al ejército -.

- Galadriel, es una locura, la evacuación debía hacerse a través del embarcadero secreto, con este clima usar las barcas sería un suicidio – arguyó Eirien.

- Usadlas hasta que lleguéis al Sirion, allí podréis seguir a pie – sugirió la dama – Es la única manera de sacar a nuestra gente sin que se produzca una carnicería -.

Rápidamente la alarma cundió en Menegroth, los sindar se aprestaron para la batalla, aunque no lo suficiente como para estar preparados para el asalto. Los magos noldor atacaron las Puertas con fuego y hechizos similares, los arietes golpearon una vez y las echaron abajo.

- Voy a los aposentos reales, mis primos buscarán al rey para arrebatarle el Silmaril – le dijo Galadriel a Thranduil.

- Te acompaño, no debes ir sola -.

A diferencia del ataque de los naugrim, que sólo buscaban el tesoro, los guerreros noldor perseguían a todo sinda viviente para destrozarle. La princesa y su compañero asistieron a escenas terribles, más de una vez Galadriel hubo de arrastrar a Thranduil y obligarle a seguir corriendo.

- La muerte de unos pocos por el bien de la mayoría, eso fue lo que dijiste – le gritó, en un intento de hacerle reaccionar – Debemos distraer a los hijos de Fëanor mientras los demás escapan -.

- No son unos pocos, morirán cientos – sollozó el sinda, sin embargo permaneció con ella.

Las habitaciones de los reyes estaban vacías cuando llegaron, habían sido registradas a conciencia poniendo todo patas arriba sin duda en busca del Silmaril. Al salir tuvieron una pequeña escaramuza con una avanzadilla noldo, el resultado fue Thranduil con un severo tajo en el brazo izquierdo y cinco noldor muertos.

- El Salón del Trono – señaló Galadriel – Vamos -.

Para llegar se vieron en la necesidad de combatir. La dama no iba a consentir que le pusieran la mano encima a su amigo, así que, con profundo pesar, usó su poder y fue dejando tras de sí un reguero de elfos inconscientes. Aquello la agotó sobremanera, otorgando a sus ojos un ligero brillo febril.

Encontraron la puerta del salón abierta, dentro sonaban gritos y entrechocar de espadas. Estaban a medio pasillo cuando salió del Salón alguien con las ropas empapadas en sangre y el rostro contraído por el llanto.

- Elwing -.

La muchacha se arrojó a los brazos de su maestra, conmocionada y presa de un ataque de histerismo. Galadriel comprobó aliviada que la sangre no era suya.

- Madre... muerta... padre... hay tanta sangre... -.

- Thranduil, llévatela con los otros evacuados -.

- Pero... -.

- ¡Obedece! -.

El guerrero cogió en brazos a la chiquilla, procurando olvidar el dolor del brazo herido.

- Suerte – dijo antes de marcharse.

La dama se adentró en la gran estancia. Una fría ira se apoderó de ella ante el dantesco espectáculo. Varios guerreros sinda y noldor muertos salpicaban el suelo. Nimloth yacía en un charco formado por su propia sangre, su expresión era de perplejidad. Reconoció a Curufin, con la empuñadura de la espada del rey sobresaliendo de su pecho, y a su lado Celegorm muerto por un brutal mandoble. Dior descansaba sobre las escaleras del trono, con la garganta cortada, derramando su sangre por los escalones de mármol.

En pie permanecían Maedhros y Caranthir. Éste último sujetaba del cabello a Celeborn, arrodillado y con un feo tajo en el costado, y la espada apoyada amenazadoramente contra su cuello.

- ¡Áva carë, Moryo! -. (¡no lo hagas, finwë oscuro!).

- Vaya, Nerwen, ¡qué sorpresa! – comentó sarcástico Caranthir.

- Suelta a mi esposo – ordenó Galadriel.

- ¿Tu esposo?, ¿te has casado con un sinda? – interrogó estupefacto - ¿Cómo has dejado que esta escoria te ponga la mano encima? -.

- Aparta tus manos de él -.

- Caranthir, suéltale – recomendó Maedhros – Si ella decide atacarte no seré yo quien te defienda -.

- Eres un cobarde y ella una traidora, esa sangre que mancha su puñal pertenece a nuestro pueblo – escupió y arrojó a Celeborn contra el suelo – Ven, primita, intenta ayudarlo -.

Sonrió. Galadriel sonrió y avanzó con todos los músculos de su cuerpo preparados cuan ave de presa. Caranthir se arrojó negligentemente sobre ella con su espada. La princesa aprovechó su orgullo y precipitación, giró sobre sí misma en el último momento y clavó con fuerza la daga en la nuca de su adversario. Sintió una inmensa satisfacción al escuchar el crujido del hueso y la exclamación ahogada del elfo. De un brusco tirón recuperó su arma y, sin pararse a mirar, fue a comprobar el estado de su marido.

- ¿Me desafiarás tú también? – le preguntó a Maedhros.

- No -.

- Tus "honorables" guerreros están matando a mujeres y niños, ¿lo sabías? -.

Él guardó silencio, avergonzado y pesaroso.

- Al menos ya tenéis el Silmaril -.

- No, Dior no lo llevaba – negó Maedhros.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Galadriel – Bueno, búscalo en palacio, aunque deseo fervientemente que el rey haya tenido el buen juicio de tirárlo al río... Celeborn ¿cómo te encuentras? -.

- Molido – gimió al moverse – Ese loco usó un hechizo que me cegó cuando defendía a Dior, mató al rey y a mí estaba a punto de hacerme lo mismo, Maedhros intentaba evitarlo cuando llegaste -.

Galadriel puso sus manos sobre la herida y convocó el poder curativo que todos los elfos poseen en mayor o menor medida. Detuvo la hemorragia y calmó el dolor, si bien no pudo sanarle por completo, sobre todo después del esfuerzo al que estaba sometiendo su magia desde que comenzase la batalla. Maedhros volvió de la habitación contigua con una botella de vino.

- Esto le reanimará -.

Por muy enojada que estuviese, la princesa aceptó la ayuda del noldo.

- ¿Dónde están Eluréd y Elurín? – le preguntó a su esposo.

- No lo sé, recuerdo haber visto a Elwing aquí pero de los príncipes ni rastro – respondió Celeborn, sus mejillas habían recuperado algo de color.

- ¿Maedhros? -.

- Descríbelos -.

- Son gemelos, muy rubios, tienen cinco años y visten túnicas grises con el emblema real bordado – insistió la dama – Tienes que haberles visto, los niños estaban con su madre igual que Elwing -.

- Celegorm – masculló el príncipe noldorin, dando un violento puñetazo al suelo – Sus guerreros son los más crueles de todos, fue él quien encontró a la familia real y la trajo al Salón del Trono; cuando yo llegué él ya estaba muerto y Curufin también, Caranthir me dijo que los guerreros de Celegorm tenían algo para resarcirse por la muerte de su señor, es posible que se refiriera a los niños -.

Una tropa de sindar irrumpió en la estancia. Coléricos, se aprestaron para dar muerte a Maedhros y cobrar venganza.

- No le hagáis nada – ordenó Celeborn y miró a su sorprendido enemigo – Al menos os debo eso después de facilitarle a Elwing la huida y por intentar evitar que Caranthir me degollase, marchaos -.

- Intentaré encontrar a los príncipes... namarië -.

Maedhros les dedicó una somera reverencia y partió.

- Llevad al caballero hasta el embarcadero – dispuso Galadriel.

- ¿Y tú? – interrogó alarmado.

- Voy tras los guerreros de Celegorm, le juré a Nimloth que cuidaría de sus hijos y pienso cumplirlo -.

- ¿Es que los noldor no aprendéis nunca?, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante promesa a sabiendas de lo que iba a suceder? – le increpó Celeborn.

Como Galadriel sabía que actuaba así movido por la preocupación no se molestó. Le dio un beso y abandonó la sala a la carrera.

- Un día va a matarme de un disgusto – farfulló él, mientras era cargado literalmente hasta el muelle.

Los combates en las Mil Cavernas se recrudecieron. La dama noldorin intentaba convencer a los defensores para que huyeran al pasaje secreto que conducía al embarcadero subterráneo, pocos prestaron oídos a sus consejos.

La mayoría de los noldor conocían a Galadriel, nadie se cruzó en su camino por respeto a su raza y linaje, y respondieron a las preguntas de la dama. Varios combatientes le indicaron que la hueste de Celegorm la había emprendido contra las comunidades agrarias de los alrededores. Debía apresurarse.

Se le fue el alma a los pies al ver los establos devorados por las llamas. Un relincho procedente de los árboles le reveló la presencia de Alqua, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó aliviada.

- Amiga, necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a esos bastardos y que paguen por todo el mal que han hecho -.

La yegua asintió y la instó a subir a su lomo. Al montar sintió un acceso de vértigo y un sudor frío recorrió su rostro, empezaba a pagar las consecuencias de abusar de su poder; aterrada, recordó el día que estuvo al borde de la muerte por forzar su mente hasta la extenuación. Permaneció unos instantes apoyada contra el cuello de Alqua, los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente hasta recobrar el control de sí misma. En el horizonte empezó a despuntar el alba, oscurecido por nubes de tormenta.

Agarrada firmemente a las crines blancas, Galadriel galopó hacia la zona del bosque iluminada por las llamas. Atravesó tres aldeas arrasadas hasta los cimientos antes de dar con la tropa de Celegorm, justo acababan de lanzarse al ataque contra una cuarta población.

- Son como perros salvajes, ¿cómo han llegado a convertirse en esto? -.

Galadriel sabía que no podía usar la magia so riesgo de perder la vida, el puñal que colgaba de su cintura era su única arma.

- ¡Galadriel! -.

Desde la maleza una figura gris agitaba la mano para que se acercara a ella. La dama así lo hizo y descubrió que el elfo estaba acompañada por unos cincuenta sindar armados hasta los dientes.

- Soy Kheleha, ¿querréis dirigirnos en la batalla, señora? – inquirió el jefe de la hueste.

- Será un honor, sólo recordad dejar algún superviviente para interrogarlo – afirmó con una sonrisa – Aguardad aquí hasta que os dé la señal -.

La dama y su montura resplandecieron a la luz de las llamas. Habló en quenya llamando la atención de los atacantes, ellos la contemplaron como quien ve un fantasma.

- Deponed las armas o morid – advirtió ella.

- ¿Es broma? -.

Algunos se echaron a reír.

- Insisto en que cualquier resistencia es vana -.

- Sois una traidora, Celegorm así lo dijo – el que habló la señaló con la espada – Creo que deberíamos ajusticiarte aquí mismo, con esos sindar que son ahora tu Pueblo -.

- Que conste que os he avisado – Galadriel sonrió y levantó la mano que empuñaba la daga - ¡Dagro! -. (atacad!)

Sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de los acontecimientos, los noldor fueron incapaces de defenderse del violento embate.

Una vez terminada la rápida refriega, Kheleha hizo conducir a un par de los prisioneros a presencia de la dama.

- Sé que os llevasteis a los príncipes reales de Menegroth, ¿dónde están? -.

- Decidimos abandonarlos en el bosque, para que las bestias y el invierno acabaran con ellos – respondió al momento uno de ellos – Es imposible que los encontréis a tiempo -.

- Mi señora, ¿qué hacemos con ellos? – preguntó el sinda.

- Decididlo entre vosotros, matadlos o dejadles huir – respondió Galadriel, abatida – Cuando terminéis por aquí dirigios al punto de encuentro en los subterráneos, yo iré por el resto de supervivientes que queden vagando por Menegroth -.

- Es definitivo pues, ¿nos marchamos de Doriath? -.

- Doriath ya no existe -.

- ¿Y la familia real? -.

- Sólo queda viva Elwing, la envié al embarcadero a mitad de la batalla -.

- En cuanto podamos nos reuniremos con vos en Menegroth – aseveró Kheleha.

Galadriel instó a Alqua a alejarse de allí. Dio un pequeño rodeo para acercarse a Menegroth por una de las entradas ocultas entre la nieve y la maleza, los guardias que custodiaban el túnel se aprestaron a ayudar a la exánime dama noldorin.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – inquirió secamente Galadriel al descubrir en la penumbra de las catacumbas a Celeborn y Thranduil.

- Echar una mano – Thranduil se encogió de hombros y extendió una manta para que Galadriel pudiera recostarse a descansar.

Celeborn se sentó a su lado con fría y severa expresión. La princesa miró en torno suyo, escondiendo la sonrisa que asomó a sus labios; su querido sinda estaba enojado con ella, así que lo mejor era dejarle que se calmara un poco antes de entablar conversación.

Estaban en una de las más amplias salas subterráneas, una inmensa cámara abovedada con forma hexagonal. Alrededor de doscientos elfos ocupaban el lugar. Se atendía a los heridos, se dormía, unos cuantos compartían una frugal comida, otros reparaban el armamento dañado. Aquellas eran los supervivientes de las tropas que habían resistido hasta el final en la batalla, se habían quedado a luchar y, posiblemente, morir para proteger al resto de su Pueblo.

- ¿Y los noldor?, ¿se han marchado ya? – le preguntó Galadriel a Celeborn.

- Aún quedan los típicos grupos de saqueadores, deberíamos aguardar un par de días antes de abandonar nuestro escondite – respondió él – Entonces podremos subir, enterrar a nuestros muertos y marchar hacia Caras Sirion -.

- ¿Sigues enfadado? -.

- Sí, cometiste una estupidez innecesaria -.

- Era mi obligación, tenía que intentar rescatar a esos niños y tú lo sabes -.

- Lo sé, pero ello no quita que lo que hiciste fuera un suicidio – sus ojos grises se clavaron en ella, reflejando todo su amor y preocupación.

- Mi amado señor sinda, olvidad eso ahora – sonrió Galadriel al tiempo que le abrazaba – Duerme junto a mí, nos esperan jornadas agotadoras antes de llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar -.

- Serías capaz de detener el sol si quieras – la acusó él, cediendo a sus deseos.

- Algún día, que no esté tan ocupada, lo intentaré –.

Celeborn la rodeó con sus brazos y se quedaron dormidos.

N.de.A: Otro capítulo más, prometo que el próximo será más alegre.^^ Parece que cuento las cosas más rápido, en realidad es que todo esto pasa muy de prisa, después de todo ¿qué son diez años en una vida élfica?. 

Massánië, "Dadora de Pan", usado como un título de la más alta mujer entre la gente élfica, porque tenía el secreto y la custodia de las lembas.

Moryo: es una abreviatura del nombre familiar que Caranthir usaba en Valinor, ya por entonces debía tener un carácter de cuidado si le llamaban "finwë oscuro".

Kheleha: significa "transparente", puede interpretarse por "sincero".

¡¡¡Gracias por los reviews!!! y para todos los que estén de exámenes ¡¡¡Annali len!!! (suerte)


	10. Caras Sirion

Caras Sirion 

Aelin-uial, las Lagunas del Crepúsculo, eran una superficie helada y carente de vida. La desaparición de la magia de Melian había destruido la belleza del lugar.

- ¿Cuánto crees que tardaremos? – inquirió Celeborn.

Galadriel examinaba uno de los mapas que su hermano Finrod había dibujado durante sus constantes vagabundeos.

- Tres semanas – estimó ella - Recuerda que llevamos heridos y no debemos forzar la marcha -.

- No tenemos prisa, las lembas serán más que suficiente como alimento y viajando junto al río el agua no es problema, mientras no nos caiga una tormenta de nieve estaremos bien -.

- ¿Dónde está Thranduil?, no le he visto desde anoche -.

- Se ha ofrecido como explorador, dijo que podría haber alguna patrulla de noldor u orcos pululando por los alrededores – explicó el sinda - Eso de tener el brazo inservible durante un tiempo está martirizando su amor propio -.

- Igual que tú, con ese tajo en el costado deberías ir tumbado en una de las carretas en lugar de machacar tu cuerpo montando a caballo – le reprendió su esposa.

Prosiguieron la marcha con los caballos al paso. Fue al abandonar la protección del Bosque de Region, cuando la vista élfica de Galadriel se apercibió de algo que venía volando hacia ellos.

En cuestión de minutos la mancha oscura del cielo se convirtió en una gigantesca águila, tal era su envergadura que hubiese podido portar cómodamente a tres elfos. La dama de los noldorin sonrió al reconocer al ave, a la que no había vuelto a ver desde que partiese de Valinor. Espoleó a Alqua y bajó a galope tendido la colina hasta llegar a las rocas sobre las que se había posado el águila.

- Aiya Sorontar, rey de las cohortes de Crissaegrim y servidor de Manwë -.

- Aiya Altáriel, hija de Finarfin el Bienamado y señor de los Noldor de Tirion – la voz de la majestuosa ave resonó profunda en la mente del Galadriel.

- ¿Qué os ha traido hasta las tierras de Doriath? -.

- Mi misión es la de un guardián, vigilo aquello que acontece en Endor para comunicárselo a mi señor Manwë; mis compañeros informaron de la caída de Doriath y decidí investigar lo sucedido -.

- ¿Los Valar aún se preocupan por nosotros? – preguntó la dama, sin poder o querer evitar el tono esperanzado.

- Al menos en parte. En su día se os dijo a los Noldor que Valinor estaría cercado, ningún ser de Tierra Media podría atravesar los laberintos mágicos que conducen a Occidente, sin embargo los terribles actos de Morgoth y la desesperación que domina a Humanos y Elfos es conocida en el Reino Bendecido; los Valar han dicho que sólo cederán y vendrán a Endor a ayudaros si alguien se presenta en Taniquetil y pide perdón en nombre de los Dos Linajes, Edain y Quendi – explicó Sorontar.

- Es absurdo, si no podemos llegar hasta Valinor ¿cómo podremos pedir el perdón? -.

- No lo sé, princesa, pero los Valar están inquietos, algo ocurrirá pronto en estas tierras – el águila pareció dudar un instante antes de añadir – Ulmo, señor de las profundidades marinas, se acercó a las costas de Vinyamar el año de la destrucción de Nargothrond, allí le habló a un humano llamado Tuor y le encomendó ir a Gondolin y decirle al rey Turgon que abandonara la Ciudad de los Siete Nombres con su Pueblo; el muchacho obedeció pero Turgon no le ha prestado atención, aunque le tiene en gran estima y le ha permitido casarse con su hija, Idril Celebrindal -.

- Extraño es en verdad esto que me cuentas, buen amigo – Galadriel se inclinó respetuosa – Gracias por la información, a cambio te diré que los hijos de Fëanor son los culpables de la caida de Doriath y que los Sindar se reúnen en Arvernien, junto al mar, frente a la Isla de Balar -.

- Mi gratitud, princesa – el ave imitó el gesto de la elfa – Ahora he de marcharme, namarië -.

- Namarië, que los vientos os sean propicios -.

Sorontar agitó sus poderosas alas, ocasionando un breve vendaval, y alzó el vuelo con un chillido que hendió la nublada mañana.

- Era Sorontar, rey de las águilas de Manwë, al que vosotros llamáis Thorondor – le explicó Galadriel a sus compañeros de viaje – Al parecer los Valar empiezan a encontrar irritante la actitud de su hermano renegado, si un humano o un elfo consigue llegar hasta Valinor y disculparse la ira de los Señores de Occidente caerá sobre Morgoth -.

- No es por ser criticón, pero no son un poco caprichosos y engreídos esos Valar – apuntó Thranduil.

- Sólo has de coger los peores defectos y las más sublimes virtudes que los elfos poseemos y multiplicarlas hasta el infinito, eso se aproxima bastante a lo que es un Vala – afirmó la dama – Y, sí, son insoportables, sufren de un terrible complejo de paternalismo que les impulsó a convertir Valinor en una especie de parvulario para todas las razas; el problema es que los Noldor nos sublevamos antes del despertar de los humanos y les estropeamos los planes -.

Celeborn la miraba escandalizado y Thranduil se desternillaba de la risa.

- Si no fuera por el Juramento y la Matanza de Aqualondë, creo que esto sólo habría sido una enorme travesura – suspiró ella.

Casi cuatro semanas después de abandonar Doriath, fue cuando avistaron el mar, azul oscuro ribeteado por la plata de la espuma iluminada por el sol. Junto a la desembocadura del Sirion, en una zona de suaves colinas próximas a la playa, se levantaba una población de casas blancas, jardines y caminos adoquinados. Por un amplio camino se llegaba a la costa y al puerto, un intrincado complejo de muelles y viviendas con hermosos navíos blancos de los más variados tamaños amarrados.

El sonido de unas campanas dio la bienvenida a los viajeros y avisó a los habitantes de la ciudad y el puerto de la llegada de sus familiares y amigos.

Galadriel retuvo a Alqua, deseaba contemplar Caras Sirion antes de enfrentarse a las agotadoras jornadas para reorganizar a la población procedente de Doriath. Sonrió al ver el reencuentro entre Thranduil y Eirien. Ella se arrojó a sus brazos y los dos acabaron en el suelo, sus carcajadas uniéndose a la alegría general.

- Nuestro nuevo hogar – musitó Celeborn.

- Se parece tanto a Aqualondë que da miedo –.

Galadriel sentía que había una visión rondándola pero no conseguía atraparla, agitó la cabeza para quitarse esa desagradable sensación e hizo avanzar a su palafrén.

La gente les recibió alborozada.

Nada más desmontar alguien se abalanzó a abrazarla. La dama reconoció enseguida a la muchacha de negro cabello que se había asido a ella como si le fuese la vida en ello.

- Elwing, me alegro de ver que os encontráis a salvo -.

- Mae govannen, dama Galadriel, ¿y mi familia? -.

- Lo siento, alteza, ahora vos sois la reina de la gente de Doriath -.

La chiquilla escondió su rostro en el regazo de su mentora y se echó a llorar.

- Elwing, debéis ser fuerte, vuestros amigos estaremos aquí para aconsejaros y ayudaros pero vuestra es la responsabilidad de gobernar -.

- Sí... entiendo –. Intentó limpiar sus mejillas y contener las lagrimas.

- Muy bien, ahora vamos a vuestra casa, hará las veces de centro de gobierno – Galadriel sonrió, reconfortante – Debéis indicarle a cada familia cual es su hogar -.

- Eirien y yo nos ocupamos de eso nada más llegar – respondió Elwing – Sabía que no podía esperar a que llegarais para solucionarlo -.

- Buen trabajo, tarinya -.

- Y... será mejor que entremos en la casa para que os muestre una cosa -.

Celeborn se encargó de organizar a los refugiados que traían consigo, mientras Galadriel acompañaba a la joven reina.

- ¿Qué deseabais mostrarme? – interrogó la noldo, una vez sentada en una fresca salita de sencillo mobiliario.

Elwing se desató las cintas que sujetaban su vestido y dejó al descubierto su cuello, allí brillaba el Nauglamír con el Silmaril convirtiendo la belleza de la muchacha en algo mágico y cuasi divino. Galadriel sintió como si la hubiesen propinado un puñetazo en mitad del estómago.

- Mi padre me lo entregó nada más empezar el ataque, luego pasaron tantas cosas que me olvidé hasta de que lo llevaba puesto -.

- ¿Sabe alguien más que lo tienes? -.

- Sólo Eirien, ella me dijo que hice bien al ocultarlo porque, si se supiera su localización, los hijos de Fëanor nos perseguirían -.

- Nunca se lo muestres a nadie, ¿entendido? -.

- A nadie – prometió Elwing.

- Vamos fuera, como reina te espera un arduo trabajo -.

En pocos días la tranquilidad se asentó en Caras Sirion. El recuerdo de la guerra tardaría en mitigarse, pero aquel pequeño paraíso atenuaría el dolor por la patria y los amigos perdidos.

Los sindar habían dejado atrás la mayor parte de sus riquezas, así que habían adoptado una forma de vida más humilde y ello se reflejaba en el vestir. Imitando las costumbres de los teleri que vivían junto al puerto, Galadriel mudó su mágica túnica blanca por un sencillo vestido de algodón con sandalias anudadas hasta la rodilla.

Liberada de preocupaciones inmediatas, se alejó de la ciudad dando un paseo. El sol de atardecer arrancaba destellos dorados y anaranjados a la arena y las olas, mientras el aire se empeñaba en desordenarle el cabello. Sin embargo la noldo veía otra playa, un lugar anclado en su memoria; arenas plateadas plagadas de conchas y piedras preciosas, un mar límpido surcado por peces multicolores jugando entre los corales, los árboles agitados por la brisa marina difuminando las luces de Telperion y Laurelin, los Árboles del Sol y la Luna. Entonces se hizo la oscuridad, el brillo diamantino de la orilla se tiñó de rojo.

El sonido de las campanas la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Una escuadra de navíos con proa en forma de cisne arribaban al Puerto de Sirion, Galadriel reconoció la bandera con el escudo del Señor de las Falas a la luz de la luna y las antorchas.

- Por fin han venido – dijo dirigiéndose al muelle.

Manteniéndose oculta en la oscuridad, Galadriel observó como desembarcaban los visitantes. Eran los habitantes de Isla de Balar, que vivieron en las Falas antes de la Cuarta Guerra, y con ellos venía Círdan, Señor de los Teleri de Endor. La comitiva fue recibida como correspondía a tan insigne personaje, y se les condujo a presencia de la reina Elwing.

En el séquito hubo alguien que se detuvo en la linde del camino que llevaba a Caras Sirion. Era un noldo; el cabello dorado, ceñido por un aro de plata, le tocaba los hombros cubiertos por la nívea capa, y el rostro conservaba en sus resueltos rasgos el brillo de los Eldar que llegaron de Aman aunque jamás había pisado el Reino Bendecido.

Sus ojos azules escudriñaron la playa como si buscara algo, y entonces se acercó a la dama que aún permanecía escondida en la penumbra.

- Aiya señora, ¿quién sois? – interrogó él.

- Me has sentido, al parecer posees un poder semejante al mío – Galadriel sujetó un extremo de su vestido y realizó una elegante reverencia – Mae govannen, Ereinion, hijo de Fingon; yo soy Galadriel -.

- ¿Altáriel?... oh, disculpad mi torpeza, Artanis, sabía de vuestra presencia en Caras Sirion pero no pensé que os encontraría de semejante manera – dijo el príncipe, inclinándose respetuoso ante ella.

- Soy un tanto excéntrica, lo reconozco – sonrió la dama – Dejad que Elwing se ocupe de Círdan, mientras a mí me gustaría conocer al hijo de mi primo -.

Se sentaron sobre la capa que, servicial, Ereinion extendió sobre la arena. Él habló de su vida en Dor-lómin con su padre, de cómo la guerra le obligó a huir a las Falas cuando sólo tenía veinte años, su educación bajo la tutela de Círdan y de cómo estaba reorganizando a los noldor que vagaban por Lindon.

- Si consiguiéramos hacer retroceder a los ejércitos de Morgoth, sé que podría levantarse un reino en Lindon – aseguraba con la mirada luminosa de esperanza – Y sé que sucederá... una luz se alzará en Occidente -.

Ese muchacho apenas contaba con cien años a sus espaldas, y sin embargo poseía gran poder y sabiduría obtenidos a través de sufrimiento y sacrificio.

- ¿Os quedaréis un tiempo en Caras Sirion? -.

- A mí me gustaría, no hay prisa en regresar a Balar, y sería interesante ver como conviven los elfos teleri y vuestros elfos sindar – soltó una carcajada – Esto casi parece una monarquía compartida, ¿a quién entregará los impuestos la gente? -.

- No te apresures Ereinion, la política es divertida hasta que te topas con el engorro del papeleo, y los impuestos es algo que genera mucho papeleo y quebraderos de cabeza -.

- Según he oído, os desenvolvéis mejor en el campo de batalla que en un despacho – apuntó el príncipe en son de guasa. Había cogido una gran confianza a la severa dama, su poder le mostraba matices de su personalidad que nadie más percibía.

- Siempre es más sencillo descargar una espada que gobernar, pero no hay duda de lo divertida que resulta la política -.

Galadriel tomó entonces el relevo y le habló a Eirinion de su vida en Doriath.

- Habladme de mi padre – pidió de improviso el joven príncipe – Apenas tuve tiempo de conocerle -.

- Cuando vivíamos en Tirion, recuerdo que él siempre estaba con mis hermanos Angrod y Aegnor pero su mejor amigo era Maedhros – Galadriel rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y sonrió – Era muy impulsivo, no había nada que no se sintiera capaz de hacer, y siempre emprendía cualquier labor con un entusiasmo sorprendente. Un día Maedhros le desafió, le impuso la tarea de conseguir una copa llena de la radiación de Telperion, líquido que se recogía en una enorme vasija y era custodiado por maiar al servicio de Vaná -.

- ¿Qué hizo? -.

- Aceptar el reto, no podía ser de otra manera – ella agitó su dorada cabeza, al recordar la situación – Se acercó a los Árboles cuando brillaba Telperion y consiguió el precioso líquido, aunque por poco se queda sin mano pues, si la savia de Laurelin ardía como el fuego, la de Telperion quemaba como el hielo; Fingon ganó la apuesta pero recibió una soberana reprimenda de Vaná y trabajar un tiempo al servicio del maia Tilion -.

- ¿Qué fue del líquido? – el interés de Ereinion crecía a cada momento.

- Finrod me había llevado para que viera la hazaña de tu padre, yo sólo tenía doce años, y salve a Fingon de recibir un castigo mayor al, inocentemente, dejar caer el refulgente fluido sobre mis ropas – la sonrisa de la dama se tornó traviesa – Mi madre arregló el tejido y así obtuve la túnica más hermosa que pudiera desear; blanca como la luz de la luna y más resistente que cualquier coraza, es imposible mancharla o destruirla -.

Las historias se sucedieron, tanto por parte de Galadriel como del joven Ereinion. Cuando el sol empezó a acariciar la superficie del mar, se había fraguado una profunda amistad que sería providencial en el futuro.

- ¡Pasa!, ¡pasa! -.

- ¡Al otro lado! -.

- ¡Thranduil, cógela! -.

Thranduil saltó y atrapó la pelota, aunque una inoportuna ola por poco le ahoga en el proceso.

- No sé como pueden divertirse así – apuntó Phaire.

El verano se presentó con un calor tan inclemente como frío había sido el invierno anterior. Ese día estaba resultando insufrible para los elfos de las Desembocaduras del Sirion, sus organismos soportan muy bien las bajas temperaturas mas no ocurre lo mismo con las altas; así que la reina Elwing había decretado día libre para todo el mundo y ella se había llevado a sus amigos a la playa.

Mientras las damas mantenían un cierto recato sentadas a la sombra de los árboles, los caballeros habían cogido una pelota y se divertían jugando dentro del agua.

- Pues yo quiero ir con ellos – protestó Elwing.

- No es apropiado, mi señora – replicó Súlima.

- No será apropiado, pero estoy convencida que todas las aquí presentes se mueren por imitar a nuestra amiga Elleth -.

La exploradora sinda, no sujeta al protocolo como sus aristocráticas compañeras, se disputaba con un elfo llamado Nocthar la posesión del balón.

- Elwing, eres la reina, si deseas jugar no tienes que pedir permiso, simplemente hazlo – intervino Galadriel sin levantar la mirada del libro que tenía entre manos.

- ¡Dama Galadriel! – exclamó Súlima.

- Estoy con Galadriel – rió Eirien – Alteza, ¿me permitís acompañaros? -.

- ¡Vamos Eirien! – chilló jubilosa la joven reina.

Puesto que los vestidos resultaban un engorro en un día de playa, las elfas habían adoptado un improvisado vestuario consistente en pantalones hasta la rodilla y holgadas camisas sin mangas. Recordemos que el concepto de "bañador" no se les ha pasado por la cabeza a los habitantes de la Tierra Media.

- Dejad que se divierta – le recomendó Galadriel a Súlima y a otras tres elfas que la miraban escandalizadas – La niña lo ha pasado muy mal y carga con responsabilidades que no se corresponden con su edad, permitidla que disfrute un poco o acabará abdicando de puro aburrimiento -.

- No sería capaz -.

- Elwing no es tan dulce como parece, os aconsejo que no la pongáis a prueba... ¡bravo Elwing!, ¡ahógalos a todos! -.

- Galadriel, ese al que han atrapado es tu marido – señaló Phaire, una sonrisita socarrona iluminando su rostro - ¡Ey, príncipe, eso es trampa! -.

Ereinion había enganchado a Elleth por la camisa, permitiendo que Celeborn se hiciera con la pelota y se la arrojara a Meldon.

- Esto es injusto – dijo Elleth – Ellos juegan sin camisa, ¿de dónde se supone que vamos a agarrarlos nosotras? -.

- Échale imaginación – sonrió Eirien.

Ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

- Le tengo auténtico terror a mi esposa cuando pone esa cara – le confesó Thranduil a Celeborn.

- Chicas, tengo una idea – Elwing fue junto a sus compañeras de juego – Haced esto con la ropa, así incordia menos -.

La joven reina cogió el extremo de la camisa y lo pasó por el escote, así la convirtió en un sucedáneo de top veraniego bastante aceptable y práctico.

- Eso es una indecencia - exclamó Súlima.

- Imaginativo – disintió Galadriel e imitó el estilo – Muy imaginativo -.

- Desisto – suspiró su amiga.

- Me alegro por ti – sonrió la dama noldorin – Creo que me voy a dar un baño después de todo, ¿vienes Phaire? -.

- Sí, esas muchachas necesitan ayuda -.

Sin duda el juego se volvió de lo más interesante, por no decir que se convirtió en una auténtica batalla elfos vs elfas. Al final, con todos machacados y medio ahogados, decidieron dejarlo en empate y sentarse a comer.

- He tragado tanta agua que no sé yo si no habría algún calamar incluido – comentó Thranduil echando mano del vino.

- Cariño, estamos comiendo, así que intenta no decir nada que me revuelva el estómago – le regañó Eirien.

- Pues yo me he divertido mucho – apuntó Elwing – Pasadme la empanada -.

- Meldon suelta la fuente de la ensalada antes de que te conviertas en un conejo y reparte -.

- Lo siento Phaire, aquí tienes -.

- ¿Dónde están los tomates rellenos? -.

- En la cesta Ereinion... esa no, la otra -.

- Galadriel hay siete cestas, ¿podrías especificar a qué te refieres con "la otra"? -.

- La de las cintas rosas -.

- ¡Hay dos con cintas rosas! -.

- ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerle cintas rosas a una cesta? -.

- A mí, ¿algún problema Meldon? -.

- Ninguno, son muy bonitas – afirmó al instante el elfo mirando aprensivamente a Eirien.

- ¿Alguien quiere una brocheta? -.

- Dame una Nocthar -.

- Ereinion, ¿encuentras los tomates? -.

- No -.

- Para cuando los localice hemos terminado de comer -.

- Muy gracioso Thranduil... ¡aquí están! – exclamó triunfal el príncipe.

- Si eso es vino, ¿qué hay aquí? -.

- Es una bebida que hacen los humanos, Celeborn – explicó Ereinion – Pensé que os gustaría probarla -.

- Sabe dulce, ¿cómo se llama? -.

- Carmië, ellos lo llaman sangría; me enseñaron a hacerla durante una de las expediciones a Brithombar -.

- Déjame probarla – pidió Elwing.

- De eso ni hablar -.

- Eres una aburrida Súlima, nunca me dejas hacer nada -.

- Lleva alcohol, no tienes edad para beber -.

- ¿Y sí tengo edad para reinar?, eso es absurdo -.

- Admite que te ha pillado Súlima – rió Galadriel.

- La estáis malcriando -.

- No más de lo recomendable – la dama se encogió de hombros - Toma un poco Elwing, sólo un poco, no queremos ver a la reina borracha -.

- Como sigas metiéndote así en la cesta vas a desaparecer Thranduil, ¿se puede saber qué buscas? – inquirió Eirien.

- El arroz con marisco, juraría que estaba a la derecha del bizcocho de frutas -.

- Busca, busca, Thranduil, pero puede que te terminemos de comer antes de que encuentres el arroz -.

Thranduil le echó una mirada que prometía homicidio a Ereinion y volvió a sumergirse en la cesta. El príncipe entonces les enseñó a los demás la bandeja con el arroz y volvió a camuflarla a sus espaldas, provocando un estallido de risas generalizado.

- Tengo el presentimiento, por no decir certeza, de haberme convertido en el centro del chiste -.

- No te enfades cariño – rió Eirien.

- ¡Tú! -.

- ¿Yo? – Ereinion miró a Thranduil, fracasando estrepitosamente en su intento por parecer inocente y angelical.

- Dame mi arroz -.

- ¿Y si no lo hago? -.

- Que dará igual que seas un príncipe -.

- Se están peleando por un plato con arroz salpicado con bichos marinos – afirmó Phaire completamente seria - ¿Alguien sabe qué lleva esa sangría?, creo que afecta al cerebro -.

- Eirinion dale el arroz a Thranduil, y luego los dos me buscáis la tarta de moras porque no recuerdo dónde la he puesto – ordenó Galadriel.

Los dos elfos miraron a la dama, luego a las siete cestas y de nuevo a la dama.

- Antes me enfrento a un balrog – aseveró el esposo de Eirien.

- Apoyo a mi compañero -.

- ¿En serio? -.

Cinco segundos después el noldo y el sinda registraban las cestas con gran entusiasmo.

- Me reitero en mi opinión, si te lo propusieras detendrías el sol – comentó Celeborn.

- Lo sé, pero los Valar podrían enfadarse si les estropeo el sistema de iluminación y tú no viste como se pusieron la última vez que pasó eso -.

- No tienes remedio -.

- Y por eso me quieres tanto – dijo alegremente la dama.

- Galadriel, ¿cuánto tiempo nos vas a tener buscando ese inexistente pastel de moras? -.

- Un rato más, paciencia Thranduil -.

- Ya que estáis, sacad otra fuente de ensalada -.

- Tú tienes un problema muy serio con la lechuga, Meldon -.

- Yo no he protestado cuando te has ventilado tú solita los boquerones en vinagre, Phaire -.

La sanadora enrojeció, abochornada.

- ¿Qué hay de postre? – inquirió Súlima.

- Pastel de frutas, bollo de almendras y pasas al ron, macedonia, y algún dulce más – resumió Elleth.

- Os habéis pasado al traer tanta comida – opinó Nocthar.

- Pues no hay perspectivas de que vaya a sobrar algo – observó Celeborn.

- Chicos, podéis dejar las cestas y tomar el postre con los demás -.

- Gracias por tu condescendencia, oh grandiosa dama blanca de los Noldor -.

- ¿Tanto has disfrutado con la búsqueda que quieres repetir, Ereinion? -.

- Socorro – gimió él.

Todos se echaron a reír.

Tras la opípara comida, el grupo se quedó descansando a la sombra de los árboles y más de uno cayó en brazos de Irmo. (Vala equivalente al dios Morfeo).

- Me gusta vivir aquí – le aseguraba Galadriel a Ereinion – Creo que es la primera vez que me siento tan feliz y en paz desde que estalló la Dagor Bragollach -.

- La felicidad no será completa mientras tengamos los ejércitos de Morgoth pegados al cogote -.

- Él escapa a nuestras capacidades – la dama acarició dulcemente el cabello plateado su esposo, dormido sobre su regazo - La única esperanza que nos queda es que alguien consiga llegar a Taniquetil y le presente unas sinceras disculpas a los Valar, sólo ellos pueden detener a Morgoth y, ojalá, esta vez le encierren para siempre -.

- Mejor sería que lo destruyesen –.

- No pueden porque es imposible destruir a un Vala, es algo que no llego a comprender pero creo que tiene que ver con la creación de Arda – sonrió adormilada – Olvida aquello que no está en tus manos solucionar y descansa, pues vendrá un tiempo en que apenas podrás cerrar los ojos -.

Como si las palabras de Galadriel hubiesen sido un hechizo, el sueño se apoderó de Ereinion.

Los días, meses y años se sucedieron rápidos en Caras Sirion. Los Sindar se adaptaron a su nueva vida con facilidad y entusiasmo; ayudaban a los teleri en la construcción de nuevos barcos, salían con ellos a pescar y a combatir a los ejércitos del Norte, cultivaban los campos de los alrededores. Las preocupaciones eran mínimas, así Elwing no tuvo problemas a la hora de aprender a desenvolverse en sus funciones como reina.

La muchacha maduró y se convirtió en una joven de espíritu alegre, firme y obstinado moldeada por las enseñanzas de su maestra. En ella se fundieron los caracteres sinda, teleri y la chispa de noldo que aportó Galadriel.

En medio de tanta serenidad, la noticia de la caída de Gondolin les sentó como un jarro de agua fría. Con la muerte de Turgon, Ereinion adoptó el título de Rey Supremo de los Noldor bajo el nombre de Gil-galad y defendió fieramente las tierras del sur frente a los ejércitos del Enemigo; muchos de los Noldor que en un tiempo habitaron Nargothrond se pusieron a su servicio, entre ellos Celebrimbor, nieto de Fëanor, y del que se decía que poseía una habilidad pareja a la de su abuelo en el trabajo de los metales y las joyas.

Gil-galad ofreció asilo a la gente de Tuor en las Desembocaduras del Sirion y él aceptó. En barcos construidos por Círdan, los supervivientes de Gondolin marcharon al sur.

N.de A.: No hay mucho que contar. Decidí escribir un capítulo más tranquilo, algo de vida cotidiana inspirada en un reciente picnic con mis amigos. 

Como al final Phaire ha cogido tanta importancia diré que su nombre significa "resplandor".

Súlima se traduce literalmente por "alentadora, consoladora", vamos, que se llama Consuelo.

Y Nocthar es "campeón". 

Por cierto, si hay alguien que lea esto y sepa qué demonios significa "Thranduil" que me lo diga, no consigo encontrar su traducción ni en Quenya ni en Sindarin.

Hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por los reviews, me alegra saber que aún hay gente que sigue leyendo esto.


	11. Eärendil

Eärendil era un marino... 

Hacía más de un mes que Gil-galad partiera en busca de los que escaparon a la caída de Gondolin. En ese tiempo los sindar y teleri trabajaron a destajo para levantar hogares en los que acogerlos.

- ¿Hemos concluido? -.

- Sí, faltan pequeños retoques aquí y allá, detalles que se perfeccionarán a gusto de aquellos que habiten las casas -.

- Me alegro, todos han hecho un magnifico trabajo -.

Galadriel sonreía al ver como Elwing se enfrentaba a la primera crisis surgida durante su reinado.

- ¿Cuándo llegarán? – preguntó ella mirando a su maestra.

- Mañana al caer la tarde veremos las naves de Círdan – aseguró Galadriel – La inquietud de cientos de personas es fácil de percibir -.

- ¿Inquietud, por qué? -.

- Han vivido siempre a salvo entre los muros de Gondolin, creían que nada les podía dañar, ¿no os resulta familiar esa historia? -.

- Doriath – asintió Elwing – Yo les hablaré, sé lo que debo decirles... o eso creo -.

- La esencia de Gondolin, Doriath, Nargothrond y las Falas se concentrará en un solo lugar, Arvernien, desde el Cabo de Balar hasta las Desembocaduras de Sirion – Galadriel recorrió con su penetrante mirada azur a los presentes de asamblea – Es lo que queda de la gloria que vino de Aman y del poder élfico que permaneció en Endor -.

Como predijo Galadriel, la flota de blancos navíos llegó al atardecer. Las campanas hendieron el aire como siete años antes, esta vez para dar la bienvenida a los gondolidrim.

En el puerto aguardaba Elwing, vestida de blanco con un cordoncillo dorado ciñendo su cintura y su pelo azabache luciendo un sencillo tocado de plumas. Estaba flanqueada por Galadriel a la izquierda y por Celeborn a la derecha, ellos eran sus maestros y, por linaje, Celeborn era el heredero de la corona hasta que la reina se casara y tuviese descendencia. Tras ellos se encontraban sus consejeros, amigos y miembros de la Corte.

Los barcos anclaron en los muelles atestados de gente. Del velero guía descendió Gil-galad, seguido por Círdan, Tuor e Idril. Los cuatro avanzaron hasta llegar a la altura de Elwing y la saludaron como correspondía a una reina; ella les devolvió cortésmente el gesto para, a continuación, saltarse el protocolo y dar un efusivo abrazo a Círdan y otro al rey noldorin.

Tres meses habían transcurrido desde la última vez que Galadriel habló con Ereinion y, al verle de nuevo, le costó reconocerle en ese gran señor ataviado con resplandeciente cota de malla y ropajes azules, cabellos dorados tocados por una banda de plata y esa penetrante mirada de zafiro que bien podía ser un reflejo de la suya.

- Querida hermana, me alegra verte -.

- A mí también -.

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

- Permite que te presente a Tuor, señor de Gondolin, y su esposa Idril Celebrindal -.

- Es un honor -.

- Nosotros nos sentimos honrados de conoceros, dama Galadriel, las historias sobre vuestra persona llegaron incluso a la ciudad oculta -.

Tuor era un adan descendiente directo de la Casa de Hador y la Casa de Bëor, la nobleza de su porte bien podía rivalizar con un señor de los elfos. Por otra parte, Idril era una dama élfica de belleza deslumbrante, su herencia vanyar brillaba en sus delicados rasgos de ojos claros y cabello dorado.

La princesa noldorin conversaba con Gil-galad cuando sintió como su poder se estremecía súbita y violentamente. Descubrió entonces a un joven en la cubierta del barco regio, desde allí contemplaba todo con evidente curiosidad y un cierto nerviosismo. Aquel chico le recordaba a Dior, no por su rasgos si no por su apariencia general, esa sensación extraña de saberse ante un elfo que no era del todo un elfo; el desconocido poseía una rara belleza y una luz mágica en sus ojos que Galadriel sólo había alcanzado a ver en los Eldar, en aquellos que, como ella, llegaron de Aman.

- ¿Quién es? -.

Gil-galad siguió la mirada de su amiga.

- Eärendil, el hijo de Tuor e Idril -.

- Un medio elfo, eso explica su apariencia pero... – ladeó la cabeza, frustrada - ¿No sientes ese halo que le rodea? -.

- No, tu poder es superior al mío, ¿qué ves? – preguntó Gil-galad, intrigado.

- Luz -.

Le dirigió una mirada a Galadriel que decía "me estás tomando el pelo".

- En serio, veo una luz resplandeciente que le rodea y se extiende ante su futuro -.

- Parece que nuestra reinita también "ha visto la luz" – comentó él con sorna.

En efecto, Elwing había dejado a Celeborn conversando con los reyes gondolidrim y había subido al barco a ver qué hacía uno de los invitados todavía a bordo.

- Aiya noble señor, ¿tenéis algún problema? -.

- No, yo... – el muchacho se había quedado pasmado al encontrarse a semejante beldad junto a él como salida de la nada.

- ¿Estáis nervioso?, no os preocupéis, sentios como si estuvieseis en casa – sonrió y le tendió la mano - ¿Venís?, los demás esperan -.

- Mi nombre es Eärendil, ¿puedo conocer el vuestro, mi señora? – dijo al tiempo que aceptaba la mano.

- Elwing -.

La sonrisita de Gil-galad permaneció inalterable, aún cuando Galadriel le propinó un disimulado pisotón.

- Ahora veo que no has cambiado tanto como yo pensaba – le reprendió camino de la mansión que hacía las veces de palacio.

- Sí he cambiado pero este lugar saca lo mejor de mí mismo, considero a Elwing como una prima o una hermana pequeña y no he podido evitar reírme; además, recuerdo que tú me hablaste de las barrabasadas que le hacías a Finrod para encontrarle pareja, lo tuyo era peor – se defendió Gil-galad.

En los jardines de la casa se habían dispuesto varias mesas, allí se serviría la cena para la nobleza. El resto de elfos que habitaban las Desembocaduras del Sirion celebrarían la llegada de los gondolidrim con una fiesta en la playa mucho más informal. A Galadriel le agradaba saber que los sindar aceptaban sin reservas a los noldor de Tuor, había temido que prevaleciera el odio nacido del ataque a Doriath.

Durante el banquete los gobernantes de los cuatro Pueblos dialogaron sobre su alianza, disposición de sus ejércitos, organización de las tierras, todos esos grandes asuntos que atañen a los poderosos.

- Continuaré junto a Círdan, y lideraré a los noldor que deseen ayudarme a combatir a Morgoth – aseguró Gil-galad.

- No es prudente llamar la atención del Enemigo – replicó Celeborn – Somos la última esperanza de los Pueblos Libres, debemos reponer fuerzas antes de lanzarnos ciegamente a una batalla -.

- El caballero está en lo cierto – asintió Tuor – Yo me asentaré en las tierras de Arvernien y colaboraré cuanto haga falta con las gentes de Sirion -.

- ¿Qué hay de los antiguos noldor de Nargothrond? – inquirió Círdan.

- Se han establecido junto al Narog, al sur de las montañas, en la tierra conocida como Taur-en-Faroth; se ofrecen a proveernos de todo tipo de armamento y artículos salidos de sus forjas a cambio de ropas y comida – fue la respuesta de Gil-galad – Aconsejo aceptar su oferta -.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en ese punto.

Galadriel guardaba silencio. Se estaban tratando los temas de acuerdo a como ella creía oportuno, mientras no se presentase algo con lo que no estuviese de acuerdo no intervendría. Observó que Elwing conversaba con Eärendil, ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a la discusión general y reían por una broma que sólo ellos comprendían.

- Hemos perdido a la reina – pensó divertida – Casi es mejor así, Elwing no nació con el don del liderazgo, su pasión son las cosas pequeñas como pasear por la orilla, salir a navegar, jugar con las aves y disfrutar en compañía de aquellos que ama -.

Las decisiones tomadas durante aquel primer encuentro se llevaron a cabo rápida y satisfactoriamente. El poder de los elfos se asentó en el sur y prosperó, mientras Morgoth o bien no se había percatado de lo que sucedía en Arvernien o, si lo sabía, no le daba mayor importancia.

Apenas transcurrieron tres meses cuando Elwing y Eärendil anunciaron su compromiso. La joven reina abdicó para vivir con su esposo en Arvernien y Celeborn tomó la corona de los sindar.

- Lleva el Silmaril contigo – fue el consejo de Galadriel cuando Elwing le interrogó al respecto el día de la ceremonia.

- Estaría más seguro en vuestras manos -.

- Lo dudo, y algo me dice que debes tenerlo tú -.

- Vamos a vivir muy cerca pero creo que os voy a echar mucho de menos, dama Galadriel -.

- A mí también me entristece que nos separemos, sin embargo vas a ser muy feliz – sonrió la noldo – Sigue siempre a tu corazón, igual que has hecho hasta ahora -.

- Así lo haré -.

Tras la boda los recién casados abandonaron Sirion. Apenas un año después Eärendil y Elwing se convertían en los reyes de los noldor de Arvernien, pues Tuor e Idril se hicieron a la mar rumbo a Occidente buscando las costas del Reino Bendecido.

Bajo la protección del Vala Ulmo los pequeños reinos élficos crecieron tanto en riqueza como en población. Gil-galad ocultó su ejército y se limitó a seguir realizando pequeñas expediciones de castigo contra los orcos, evitando que bajaran demasiado hacia el sur. Círdan y los teleri permanecieron en Isla de Balar, aunque construyeron varios puertos en la costa y sus barcos se pusieron al servicio de las distintas comunidades.

- ¿No te importa? -.

- Ya te he dicho que no, escápate unas semanas -.

Galadriel dejó las alforjas y abrazó a su esposo.

- Gracias -.

- No hay de qué, sólo acuérdate de volver -.

La dama noldorin había recibido una carta de Elwing, invitándola a pasar unos días con ella en Arvernien y así conocer a sus hijos.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes?, aquí no hay mucho que hacer últimamente, el Consejo puede hacerse cargo de la burocracia rutinaria -.

- Es temporada de siembra, ya sabes lo obtuso que puede ponerse un agricultor cuando cree que el vecino ha movido los mojones de limitación de campos – suspiró Celeborn – Si quieres, este invierno podemos ir al Este -.

- Decías que era una tontería buscar nuevos territorios del otro lado de las Ered Luin – repuso ella, echándose al hombro el equipaje.

- He aprendido a confiar en esos arrebatos intuitivos tuyos, si dices que hay que explorar las tierras más allá de las Montañas Azules es que hay que hacerlo -.

- Thranduil, Eirien, Meldon y Elleth querían acompañarme -.

- Mejor, son tiempos peligrosos para viajar en solitario -.

En el patio, un sirviente sacó a Alqua del establo y la llevó junto a su dueña.

- Nos vamos de viaje, amiga – anunció colocándole las alforjas.

La yegua relinchó entusiasmada, hacía mucho tiempo que no cabalgaban largas distancias y ya empezaba a aburrirse de los paseos por la playa.

Galadriel se despidió de su marido con un beso bastante prolongado y, a continuación, montó.

- Ten cuidado, vanimalda -.

- Descuida, y si surge cualquier problema serio manda un mensaje y estaré enseguida de vuelta -.

El trayecto hasta Nimbrethil, el centro de Arvernien, careció de incidentes. En dos días la dama noldorin llegó a su destino, una hermosa ciudad costera muy semejante a Caras Sirion levantada en las cercanías de un bosque de abedules plateados.

Caminó por las calles seguida de Alqua. Varios niños salieron a su encuentro y le pidieron que les permitiera montar en la yegua.

- Tú decides – le dijo al níveo palafrén.

Alqua eligió a los más pequeños enganchando sus túnicas con los dientes, poniendo buen cuidado en no lastimarlos. Galadriel se encargó de subir a los cuatro críos entre gritos y risas.

- Señora, ¿puedo ayudaros? -.

El que había hablado era un típico elfo noldorin, cabello rubio, ojos azules y ropas blancas, sin embargo su actitud era insólitamente risueña, destilaba simpatía y buen humor. Le resultaba familiar.

- Creo que os conozco... -.

- Es posible, vivía en Tirion cerca de vuestra casa, aunque era bastante más pequeño que vos y no tuve la suerte de llegar a ser retado por Nerwen como algunos de mis amigos – sonrió de oreja a oreja – Soy Glorfindel -.

- Príncipe de la Casa de la Flor Dorada, ahora os recuerdo – Galadriel realizó una somera reverencia – Erais amigo de mi primo Turgon -.

- Así es, ¿queréis que os ayude a encontrar la casa que buscáis? -.

- Sí, y, por favor, dejad a un lado las florituras, el protocolo está muy bien siempre que no se abuse de él -.

- Te entiendo, en exceso puede resultar prejudicial para la salud -.

Desmontaron a los niños y Glorfindel la guió por las intrincadas callejuelas. Se detuvieron en una mansión edificada frente a la costa, la arena dorada invadía el camino que conducía hasta ella.

- Ese es el hogar de nuestro rey, sin embargo no encontrarás a Eärendil aquí, ha ido a Isla de Balar para hablar con Círdan – dijo Glorfindel.

- ¿Y Elwing? -.

- Ella se ha quedado, los príncipes son jóvenes para viajes tan largos; si no me necesitas para nada más, he de retomar mis obligaciones -.

- Gracias por acompañarme, señor Glorfindel -.

- Ha sido un placer, dama Galadriel -.

Ella lo vio alejarse, tarareando una alegre melodía y siempre sonriente.

En la mansión los criados la condujeron hasta la terraza del primer piso. Allí, bajo una parra cargada de uvas, Elwing jugaba con sus dos hijos como antaño lo hizo con sus hermanos.

- Aiya, Elwing -.

- ¡Galadriel, mae govannen! -.

La que fue su discípula la abrazó emocionada.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? -.

- Bien, ya tenía ganas de escaparme un tiempo y venir a verte... has madurado en estos seis años -.

- Muchos dicen lo mismo, creo que es por el hecho de ser madre – sonrió feliz – Ven, quiero presentarte a mis hijos -.

Elwing cogió a los niños y los llevó ante la dama. Eran dos muchachitos de cabello negro como la noche, piel muy blanca y profundos ojos grises, dos gotas de agua, que demostraron una seriedad e inteligencia sorprendentes en alguien con cinco años de edad.

- Éste es Elros y éste Elrond, saludad a la dama Galadriel -.

- Aiya, señora, es un honor conocerla -. Los dos inclinaron respetuosos la cabeza.

- El honor es mío, príncipes -.

- Fuiste la maestra de mamá – dijo Elros.

- Así es -.

- Ella nos está enseñando a nosotros – explicó el niño – Sabemos leer mejor que nuestros amigos, pero no nos deja aprender a usar una espada -.

- No empecemos Elros, sabes que aún eres muy pequeño para comenzar tu instrucción como guerrero – lo reprendió Elwing.

- ¿Cuándo seré mayor? -.

- Cuando crezcas lo suficiente como para sujetar una espada sin que ésta te aplaste -.

Elros bajó la cabeza, enfadado. Galadriel juzgó que el pequeño era impaciente, impulsivo y rebelde, un espíritu independiente, tenía demasiada prisa por hacer las cosas, por vivir, y eso era un rasgo exclusivo de los humanos no de los elfos.

- Elros es nervioso, le gusta empezar y terminar todo enseguida – dijo su hermano, siguiendo los pensamientos de la dama.

- ¿Y a ti no? – inquirió Galadriel, curiosa.

- No – respondió, ocultándose tras el vestido de su madre.

- Él es más reservado y pacífico – explicó Elwing, acariciando con ternura el negro cabello de su hijo – Elrond, no tengas miedo -.

Elros tiró del níveo vestido de la dama noldorin.

- ¿Es verdad que puedes adivinar lo que piensa la gente? -.

- Sí, mi mente puede entrar en las de otras personas -.

- ¿Y yo puedo aprender? -.

- No es tan sencillo, has de nacer con el don y educarlo, por eso muy pocos poseemos esta habilidad – respondió ella.

- ¿También puedes saber lo que va a pasar? -.

- Elros, no es de buena educación avasallar a preguntas a una invitada -.

- Tranquila Elwing, no me molesta, al contrario, estoy disfrutando conversando con el muchacho – sonrió Galadriel - ¿Qué os parece si nos sentamos y seguimos hablando en compañía de unos refrescos? -.

Los cuatro se sentaron en el suelo y unos criados trajeron limonada y galletas.

- A veces veo lo que va a suceder, otras sólo lo presiento -.

- No entiendo, ¿qué diferencia hay? – el niño parpadeó, desconcertado.

- Cuando "veo" puedo contemplar escenas, como si yo misma viajase al futuro; sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces, sólo alcanzo a intuir que algo va a suceder, como cuando sabes que tu madre te regañará si te portas mal, es una certeza -.

- Es difícil, ¿eh? -.

- Es más complicado explicarlo que utilizarlo – Galadriel saboreó una galleta.

Durante la charla con Elros no había perdido de vista a su gemelo y, complacida, había comprobado que Elrond prestaba atención a lo que estaba relatando. El niño podía ser tímido pero su mente era tan despierta e inquisitiva como la de Elros.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron jugando y hablando de asuntos más triviales. Galadriel disfrutó muchísimo, adoraba a los críos, eran seres no contaminados por los prejuicios de los adultos y a menudo eran capaces de discernir cosas que los mayores complicaban tontamente.

- Te ves preocupada -.

Elwing miró sobresaltada a su antigua maestra. Habían salido a pasear por la playa después de acostar a los niños y Galadriel intuía que la joven reina deseaba contarle algo pero no sabía como empezar.

- Eärendil quiere seguir a sus padres – le reveló por fin – Dice que el mar le llama, que debe partir hacia el Oeste -.

- ¿Ese es el motivo que le ha llevado a Isla de Balar? -.

- Quiere que Círdan le ayude a construir un poderoso navío como Eärrámë, la embarcación que fabricaron los teleri para Tuor e Idril – su mirada se posó en las olas coronadas de plata - ¿Acaso no ha pensado en su familia?, en sus hijos, en mí -.

- La primera vez que vi a Eärendil supe que su destino sería grande, creo que él es la luz que mis visiones me mostraron surgiría Gondolin – la mano de Galadriel descansó sobre el hombro de la desconsolada elfa – Alguien debe llegar a Valinor y hablar con los Valar, es la única esperanza que nos queda de vencer a Morgoth, de lo contrario cualquier día el Enemigo arrojará sus ejércitos contra nosotros y los Pueblos Libres perecerán -.

- ¿Crees que mi esposo es el elegido? – inquirió Elwing, desconcertada.

- Sí, aunque no sé como romperá el cerco mágico que protege al Reino Bendecido -.

- Hay... hay otro problema... -.

- ¿Cuál? -.

- Elros encontró el Nauglamír, ha dejado de ser un secreto que soy la guardiana del Silmaril -.

El rostro de Galadriel perdió cualquier ápice de color; a la luz de la luna, bien podía haber pasado por una estatua de mármol.

- Lo siento, no sé como pudo dar con él, lo tenía guardado y... -.

- Elwing, no es culpa tuya, es el propio Silmaril el que ha decidido revelarse – frunció el ceño – Me quedaré unas semanas, hasta que vuelva Eärendil, puedo darle algunas instrucciones útiles sobre la ruta a seguir; luego volveré a Sirion, tengo pendiente un trabajo que acaba de convertirse en prioritario y urgente -.

Aquellas semanas en compañía de Elwing y sus hijos pasaron gozosas y fugaces; y llegó el fin del otoño y, con él, Eärendil a bordo de un magnifico bajel construido con plateados abedules y velas resplandecientes como la luna, cuyo nombre era Vingilot, Flor de Espuma.

Galadriel habló con el marinero y le deseó suerte en su viaje, después ella misma partió hacia Sirion. Reuniría a su grupo de amigos e irían más allá de las Ered Luin, a buscar una tierra sin dueño y lejos de los designios de Morgoth.

N de A: Empezamos a ver gente conocida, verdad?^^ Perdonad si cuento esta parte muy rápido, quiero terminar de una vez con la Primera Edad y empezar con la Segunda, ahí es donde podré jugar más con los sucesos porque es una época que sólo se conoce a través de lo recogido en los Cuentos Perdidos y los Inconclusos, todo ello salido de cuadernos y notas que los herederos de Tolkien pusieron más o menos en orden. 

Pasaos mañana porque ya habré subido el siguiente capítulo. 


	12. La Luz de Occidente

La Luz de Occidente. 

Galadriel desplegó el mapa sobre la mesa. Cinco meses habían estado ausentes sus amigos, y sus pasos les habían llevado más allá de las Montañas Azules. Allí encontraron una tierra de suaves colinas y llanuras plagadas de acebos, esos árboles que los humanos conocen como encinas, y más hacia el Este descubrieron una cordillera mayor que las Ered Luin, cuyas cimas estaban permanentemente ocultas por tormentas y eran conocidas como las Montañas Nubladas. 

En Eregion, pues fue éste el nombre que dieron al territorio, habitaban dispersos varios clanes de humanos que vivían por y para los caballos; la expedición de Galadriel sólo encontró a una de estas tribus, eran guerreros de cabellos rubios o rojizos con un carácter basado en el honor, la lealtad y la franqueza.

También encontraron elfos, todos ellos del Pueblo Avari. Gentes que habitaban en los bosques sin una estructura social muy definida, principalmente se agrupaban en pequeñas comunidades que vivían de aquello que les ofrecía la naturaleza. Eran elfos silvanos, esquivos y silenciosos, aunque una vez cogían confianza mostraban el lado alegre y juguetón que les emparentaba con los Nandor de Ossiriand.

- ¡Otra vez con el dichoso mapa! -.

- Lo siento – Galadriel rió ante el gesto disgustado de su esposo – Me quedé con las ganas de acompañarles; ¿recuerdas que Thranduil nos dijo que el jefe de esos humanos, Rurikir, mencionó unos "hombres pequeños"?, pues yo creo que se refería a un clan de enanos desconocido... Tulkas siempre alardeaba del don que Eru le concedió al dotar de libre albedrío a los Siete Padres Enanos, es posible que los de las Montañas Nubladas sean uno de los cuatro linajes que aún desconocemos -.

- Con tres linajes conocidos me basta, no volveré a acercarme a un naugrim para lo que me resta de existencia – replicó bruscamente Celeborn.

- No puedes juzgar a todos los enanos por lo que hicieran unos pocos, es como si odiaras a todos los Noldor por los actos de la Casa de Fëanor -.

- Los naugrim son codiciosos y traicioneros, todos sin excepción, y no conseguirás que cambie de opinión -.

Dicho esto, abandonó indignado la sala. En ese instante entraba Thranduil y por poco es arrollado.

- ¡Ey, ten cuidado! -.

Celeborn se limitó a gruñir un par de juramentos y se marchó.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – interrogó Thranduil – Nunca le he visto así, parecía un troll con problemas gástricos -.

- Lo de siempre, cuando le tocan los enanos se altera -.

- Ah, ya entiendo, a mí me sucede por el estilo, pero como él habitualmente es tan comedido choca más esa reacción tan brusca -.

- ¿Querías algo? -.

- Ayer tenías unas cuantas preguntas con respecto al mapa, pensé que agradecerías que viniera a responderlas -.

- Siéntate – le ofreció una silla – Quisiera que me hablases de este punto en la confluencia de estos ríos, dibujaste un barco, ¿por qué? -.

- Porque esa es la impresión que tuvimos al ver ese macizo rocoso y las colinas circundantes al amanecer, con la bruma parece una barca en mitad del océano -.

- Yé! – exclamó la dama - ¡Utúvienyes! -. (Sí, lo encontré!)

- ¿El qué? -.

- Ost-in-Edhil – se limitó a decir Galadriel, el rostro resplandeciente por la alegría.

- ¿La Fortaleza de los Eldar? – Thranduil enarcó las cejas, pero no insistió, estaba visto que su amiga no le explicaría nada más.

- ¡¡¡Galadriel, Galadriel!!! -.

- Elleth, tranquila, ¿qué ocurre? -.

- Un... un mensajero... ¡uff! – la exploradora tomó aire antes de continuar – Viene de parte de Maedhros y Maglor -.

- Casi un año, pues sí que han necesitado pensárselo -.

- ¿Pensárselo?, ¿el qué? – Thranduil tenía la desagradable sensación de no entender nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor desde que había entrado en aquella sala.

- Acompáñame y tú, Elleth, encuentra a mi esposo y dile que se reúna conmigo en el cenador – ordenó Galadriel.

Allí, en la terraza, aguardaban tres noldor ricamente vestidos. Dos de ellos eran a todas luces guerreros de la Casa de Fëanor, su pelo negro y el emblema de su capa así lo indicaba. El tercero resultaba desconcertante. Para empezar tenía el pelo rubio, segundo no era un guerrero pues vestía una túnica larga color burdeos y, tercero y lo más llamativo de todo, medía sólo 1´70; sólo hay que pensar que Galadriel alcanzaba los dos metros para hacerse una idea de la sorpresa que se llevó al ver al personaje.

- Mara tulda coanyanna, atar - saludó la princesa eldarin, reponiéndose rápidamente. (bienvenido a mi casa, señor)

- Isil kaluva tielyanna, Ninquenís – correspondió él, su voz era límpida y jovial. (la luna brille sobre tu camino, dama blanca)

- Me han comunicado que sois un mensajero de los hijos de Fëanor -.

- Así es, mi nombre es Valglin, soy astrólogo y consejero de Maedhros – explicó con expresión amable – Preferiría simular durante un rato que vengo por una visita de cortesía, lamentablemente el tiempo de que dispongo es escaso y lo mejor será que no me ande con rodeos -.

En ese instante apareció Elleth con Celeborn.

- Oh, disculpad Valglin, os presento a Celeborn, Señor de los Sindar y mi esposo -.

El astrólogo se mostró cortés, pero ni de lejos manifestó el mismo respeto que minutos antes había brindado a la dama noldorin.

- Mis ordenes eran precisas: llevar a Elwing y Eärendil la petición de que el Silmaril sea entregado incondicionalmente a la Casa de Fëanor, si bien debía quedar claro que mis señores no desean una catástrofe como en Doriath, por eso fui enviado como portador de buenos deseos -.

- Elwing os ha denegado la Joya – atajó Galadriel – Es más, ordenó que sus guerreros os expulsaran de Arvernien y os matasen si no partíais de inmediato; la Maldición del Silmaril vuelve a actuar -.

Valglin inclinó la cabeza, un gesto de sincera admiración por el poder que poseía la dama.

- En cuanto regrese y mis señores sepan lo sucedido un ejército asolará las costas desde Sirion al Cabo de Balar – la jovialidad había sido sustituida por el abatimiento en la voz del noldo – Señora, eres la única que puede evitar una masacre -.

- ¿Cuántos noldor piensan como vos? – fue la súbita pregunta de Celeborn.

- Bastantes más de lo que creéis, muchos viven atormentados por lo que han hecho en Aqualondë y Doriath, no quieren levantar de nuevo la espada contra gentes de su propia raza -.

- Altáriel, ¿no decíais que un día intentarías detener al sol?, ésta es vuestra oportunidad -.

Galadriel leyó la mente de su esposo y su expresión se iluminó.

- Podría dar resultado – sonrió.

- ¿El qué? -.

- Tranquilo señor astrólogo – intervino Thranduil, que había escuchado la conversación desde la arcada de acceso a la terraza – Tarde o temprano os acostumbrareis, la dama Galadriel tiene una irritante tendencia a saltarse las partes habladas, personalmente creo que disfruta martirizando al resto de inmortales que la rodean -.

La princesa le dirigió una mirada mortífera.

- Apa quetuvammë -. (Después hablaremos).

- Veis, lo que yo decía – añadió Thranduil.

Celeborn reprimió la risa que pugnaba por brotar, no tuvo tanto éxito con la sonrisa. Valglin se veía divertido con aquella situación.

- Antes que matéis a vuestro amigo, señora, querría confirmar que tenéis un plan -.

- Sí, como bien ha dicho mi esposo, voy a detener el sol -.

- Y eso, mellonya, significa que no va a explicarle a nadie de qué va la cosa -. (mi amigo)

- ¡¡¡Thranduil!!! -.

Celeborn estalló en carcajadas.

Durante algunos meses Medhros y Maglor siguieron enviando mensajeros a Elwing, pidiendo el Silmaril por las buenas. Sin embargo la reina los rechazó a todos, les dijo que, en ausencia de Eärendil, ella no podía entregarles la Joya que había concedido prosperidad a su reino.

Galadriel sabía que la paciencia de sus primos terminaría por agotarse, entonces atacarían los Puertos. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando Gil-galad le comunicó que se llevaba su ejército al Norte.

- ¡Arrasarán Arvernien! -.

- Tengo que ayudar a los edain contra los orientales, solos no tienen ninguna posibilidad -.

- Al menos prométeme que regresarás en cuanto la situación esté bajo control, no puede ser tan difícil vencer a unos pocos mortales para el Rey Supremo de los Noldor – insistió la dama.

- Volveré osellë – le aseguró él. ("hermana" pero con el significado de "compañera").

- Eru varyuva le, otorno -. ("que Eru te guarde, hermano-compañero").

Desde los muelles, Galadriel contempló la partida de los veleros blancos. Gil-galad agitó su mano desde la cubierta del barco regio, se le veía contento de entrar en batalla.

La dama le devolvió el gesto de despedida, aunque ella no compartía su entusiasmo. Intuía que aquello era un error, un terrible error. Sintió como las sombras se alargaban a su alrededor.

- Han acampado a una hora a caballo, yo diría que nos superan en proporción dos a uno o incluso tres a uno -.

Ese fue el escueto informe de Meldon. Coincidía con los otros exploradores que habían vuelto antes que él.

En el cielo aún no había rastro de la alborada. Ante una mesa estaban reunidos Galadriel, Celeborn, Elwing y los capitanes de las escasas fuerzas de que disponían para la defensa de los Puertos.

- Aprovechemos que ellos son los que atacarán primero – Galadriel señaló unos puntos en el mapa – Eirien, sitúa tus arqueros aquí, eso les obligará a desplegarse si no quieren ser un blanco fácil... Aradan, los lanceros aquí, quiero que detengas esa carga de caballería cueste lo que cueste... Thranduil te apostarás con tus guerreros aquí, los de Nocthar aquí y los de Kheleha en este lugar, debéis realizar un movimiento envolvente, no les dejéis respirar... -.

- ¿Te parece que montemos algunas trampas de estacas o les tiremos una casa encima a esa chusma? – interrogó Meldon.

- Lo que consideres oportuno, sólo ten cuidado con nuestra gente y dile a Elleth que te ayude – recomendó Galadriel – Bien, Celeborn dirigirá nuestra caballería contra el centro de su ejército, ésta es una maniobra muy arriesgada porque, si la infantería no conseguís destrozar la retaguardia de sus huestes, mi esposo y nuestros compañeros quedarán acorralados y serán aniquilados -.

- Suerte, mellonya – le deseó Thranduil a Celeborn.

- No necesito suerte, sino que tú hagas tu trabajo – sonrió el rey sinda.

- Una última cosa – les interrumpió la dama – Antes de enzarzarnos en combate voy a intentar algo -.

- ¿Tiene que ver con ese montón de ropa con el escudo de la Casa de Finarfin? – infirió Eirien.

- Sí, con un poco de suerte conseguiré un destacamento de guerreros noldor -.

- ¿Cómo lo harás?, ¿sacándolos del aire? -.

- ¡Se los va a robar a los hijos de Fëanor! – Thranduil se echó a reír - ¡Ésta sí que es buena! -.

- Todos a vuestros puestos – ordenó Galadriel - Nai Eru varyuva le -.

Los capitanes se pusieron los yelmos y fueron con sus tropas.

- Lamento todo esto, es culpa mía – le dijo Elwing a Galadriel, una vez se quedaron solas.

- No, es del Silmaril – afirmó la dama con plena convicción – Ve con los que están en la playa, ayuda a Phaire y a su gente con los niños, presiento que el destino aún tiene reservado algo especial para ti -.

- Pase lo que pase, gracias por todo mi querida maestra y amiga -.

- Ha sido un honor, Elwing -.

La reina sindarin corrió hacia la costa. Galadriel fue entonces a por su yegua; en el horizonte ya empezaba a clarear, cuando el sol asomara por las Ered Luin comenzaría la batalla.

En solitario, Galadriel trotó hacia la llanura dónde terminaba de prepararse el ejército noldorin. Se detuvo a unos doscientos metros de los vigías, ellos la reconocieron y fueron a avisar a sus jefes.

- Aiya Altáriel, ¿deseas parlamentar? – fue la pregunta de Maedhros.

- No traigo la rendición, primo, vengo para hablarle a mi Pueblo y luego volveré con aquellos a los que debo lealtad – respondió la dama - ¿Se me permitirá? -.

- Habla -.

- Noldor, mi amada gente, estoy aquí para recordaros el pasado. En dos ocasiones habéis derramado la sangre de vuestra raza, elfos matando a elfos, ¿acaso repetiréis las matanzas de Aqualondë y Doriath?. Cada vez que vuestras armas se alzan contra inocentes el peso de la Maldición os ahoga un poco más, vuestro espíritu sufre y acabará siendo devorado por la oscuridad. Mientras los eldalië nos aniquilamos, nos traicionamos y odiamos, el verdadero enemigo, Morgoth, se regocija en el Norte, allí donde han caído tantos que amabamos; recordad a Fingolfin que luchó en combate singular contra el Señor Oscuro, a Fingon al que muchos servisteis, a Finrod Felagund... incluso los Edain, sin rey ni guía, plantan ahora batalla a Morgoth. ¿Seguiréis destruyendo a vuestros amigos?, ¿continuaréis con estos actos denigrantes y deshonrosos?. Abandonad a los hijos de Fëanor, ellos están atados por el absurdo Juramento que realizaron en Tirion, sólo ellos han de responder ante él, ninguno de vosotros está obligado a morir por una Joya maldita que arruina todo lo que toca y a todo el que la nombra -.

Los primeros rayos de sol incidieron sobre las bruñidas armaduras, escudos y coloridos estandartes del ejército noldor. No obstante nada ni nadie resplandeció como Galadriel aquella mañana; nívea como la luna la túnica, dorados como el mismo sol los cabellos, y la luz de Aman brillando en su rostro.

De las organizadas filas de guerreros salió alguien montado en un corcel bayo, el jovial astrólogo.

- Vos ordenaréis y yo os seguiré, Ninquenís, heredera de la Casa de Finarfin – clamó Valglin, para que todos pudieran oírle – Lucharé a vuestro lado -.

Después de aquello, uno tras otro, cientos de noldor abandonaron el ejército de los hijos de Fëanor y fueron agrupándose en torno a Galadriel. Con todo, las huestes atacantes seguían superando en número a las defensoras.

La Dama Blanca volvió grupas y condujo a sus nuevos guerreros hasta una colina cercana. Allí les dio las sobrevestes con el emblema de Finarfin, un sol cercado por rayos dorados sobre fondo blanco.

- Aquellos que no queráis luchar id a la playa, proteged a las mujeres y los niños -.

- No nos echaremos atrás, señora – afirmó uno de los jinetes – Combatiremos a vuestro lado porque vos queréis acabar con este círculo de traición y muerte -.

- ¿Vos sois? -.

- Rassener en la Lengua Antigua, Rasadan en la lengua de los Elfos Grises -.

- Caballero Rasadan, elegid a los compañeros que creáis más aptos para el mando y organizar nuestra hueste, la batalla no va a esperarnos -.

Como queriendo corroborar las palabras de Galadriel, el sonido de las trompetas señaló el inicio del ataque noldor.

Rasadan ladró unas cuantas ordenes y en seguida tuvo las tropas alineadas y preparadas. Recorrió las filas, asegurándose que todo estuviese a punto.

- Señora, estamos preparados – informó con gesto grave.

- Buen trabajo – elogió ella – Quiero que llevéis a la mayor parte de los guerreros tras aquella colina, atravesad la ciudad y no dejéis que los fëanorianos os vean; aguardad allí hasta que os dé la señal para atacar -.

- ¿Cuál será la señal? -.

- El sonido de las campanas -.

El capitán noldo reunió a casi todos los soldados y fue a tomar posiciones.

- Parece un buen elfo – sonrió Galadriel.

- ¿Rasadan?, oh, sí, aunque es algo quisquilloso y su obsesión por la perfección puede resultar irritante, no encontraréis a nadie más honorable – replicó Valglin.

La acometida del ejército noldorin se desarrollaba tal y como Galadriel había pronosticado. Lluvia de flechas y estacas que frenaron la carga, luego los lanceros terminaron de desmantelar cualquier intento de retomar una embestida a caballo. Entró en juego la infantería. Poco después, la caballería dirigida por Celeborn partió en dos el ejército noldo y resistieron.

- Valglin, ve al campanario, tengo que ayudar a mi esposo – dijo Galadriel y lanzó el grito de batalla - ¡Elbereth Gilthoniel! -.

- ¡Elbereth! -.

Descendió la ladera a toda velocidad y entró de lleno en el combate. A golpes de puñal, ocasionales patadas y alguna que otra coz por parte de Alqua, Galadriel se abrió paso hasta llegar junto al sinda de cabellos plateados.

- Aiya, ¿me has echado de menos? -.

- Ya pensaba que no lo habías conseguido – replicó él alegremente, al tiempo que su espada hendía la armadura de un adversario – Pocos te han escuchado -.

- Espera, tengo una sorpresa -.

La dama noldorin desplegó su mente y rozó la de Valglin, el tañido de las campanas se unió al estrépito de la batalla. Del otro lado de la ciudad, como salidos de la nada, surgieron las fuerzas de Rasadan y cayeron en tromba sobre los que habían sido sus compañeros esa misma mañana.

Durante casi media hora la situación estuvo muy igualada, no parecía que la fortuna se decantase por ningún bando. Fue entonces cuando el sonido de un cuerno desintegró las esperanzas de los defensores, por oriente llegaban las fuerzas de Amrod y Amras.

- ¡¡¡Replegaos!!! – ordenó Celeborn.

Horrorizada, Galadriel vio como la mitad de la hueste recién llegada se separaba del contingente principal tomando el camino de la costa. Matarían a todas las mujeres y niños.

- ¡Thranduil, Meldon! – gritó mentalmente - ¡Llevad a cuantos guerreros podáis a la playa, van a atacar a los niños! -.

- ¿Altáriel? – interrogó Celeborn.

- Quédate y guía a nuestra gente, yo intentaré salvar a los que están en la playa -.

- Melánë anle, vanimalda Altáriel -.

Agarrando las crines de Alqua, Galadriel atravesó el campo de batalla y recorrió las calles de la ciudad cuan relámpago. Demasiado tarde. Cuando los cascos de la yegua pisaron arena ésta ya empezaba a teñirse de rojo.

Vio a Valglin poniendo a salvo a un numeroso grupo de chiquillos en el interior de la torre campanario, ningún noldo cometería la locura de desafiar al astrólogo pues todo lo que tenía de bajito lo tenía de poderoso.

Más allá Thranduil se batía con Amrod, a sus pies Meldon yacía con la ropa ensangrentada.

En la orilla, Amras cogió a dos críos de cabellos negros, Elrond y Elros.

Galadriel espoleó a Alqua, debía salvar a los príncipes. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Elwing?.

- ¡Suéltalos! -.

- Nerwen – murmuró Amras, le pasó los niños a dos guerreros y desenvainó – Llevádselos a Maedhros, ellos son lo que necesitamos para conseguir el Silmaril, su madre devolverá la Joya para recuperar a sus hijos -.

- El Silmaril ya no está a vuestro alcance – jadeó una voz.

- ¡Phaire! -.

La dama noldorin desmontó y se arrodilló junto a la sanadora. Phaire sujetaba con fuerza su costado, la sangre manaba entre sus dedos empapando la túnica gris y la dorada arena.

- No uses tu poder, es inútil... veneno -.

- ¡Ni te muevas Amras, aún no he acabado contigo! – gritó Galadriel a su primo que, aprovechando su distracción, se alejaba al galope – _Nanethdor lasto beth nin, chae o Arvernien, giro ar danno or coth nin; Nanethdor lasto beth nin, chae o Arvernien, giro ar danno or coth nin -._ (Madre Tierra escucha mi voz, tierra de Arvernien, estremécete y cae sobre mi enemigo).

Atendiendo al hechizo de la dama la tierra pareció cobrar vida. Todo tembló sacudido por un terremoto, y una grieta se abrió en el suelo devorando a Amras para luego cerrarse.

- Elwing... en el agua... – tosió Phaire – Se arrojó... -.

Galadriel buscó a Elwing en el mar. Descubrió su figura nadando hacia la inmensidad, moriría de agotamiento antes de encontrar una costa. Entonces ocurrió un prodigio, la elfa desapareció en un súbito torbellino, la espuma brilló como las estrellas y de las olas se alzó un ave de blanca pluma portando el Silmaril hacia Occidente.

- Namarië Elwing, nai hiruvalyë Valimar – susurró Galadriel – Phaire, el Silmaril ya no hará más daño, se ha marchado para siempre -. (que encuentres Valinor).

- Yo... -.

- Habla en tu mente, te será más fácil -.

- _Sí, es más sencillo, así no duele – _los labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa – _Me muero, es una pena, ahora que podríamos vivir en paz_ -.

- Phaire... -.

- _Silencio, mi señora... mi reina, no puedes hacer nada más por mí, ve y encuentra a los príncipes_ – tosió y de su boca manó sangre – _Namarië_ -.

- Namarië, amiga -.

Se giró sobresaltada. Un guerrero había levantado su espada con intención de decapitarla, sin embargo una certera flecha clavada en su cuello lo impidió. El elfo se desplomó, muerto antes de tocar el suelo.

A lo lejos, Eirien levantó su arco y desapareció tras las casas. Galadriel calculó que bien podía haber disparado desde más de trescientos metros.

- Esa chica es un monstruo con el arco, su padre se sentiría orgulloso -.

La dama montó y cabalgó sin detenerse por la playa. Remontó las calles empedradas, los cascos de Alqua hacían saltar chispas al golpear la piedra, y se internó de nuevo en la batalla.

Desplegó su pensamiento, buscando a los gemelos. Se sorprendió al topar bruscamente con la mente de Elrond, el niño le cedió sus ojos y oídos con una gran facilidad.

- Lo sentimos, no pudimos evitar que se lanzara al agua, sus sirvientes nos entretuvieron hasta que estuvo demasiado lejos para perseguirla – dijo el soldado que portaba a Elrond.

El chiquillo miró a los dos eldar que tenía delante, parecían ser los jefes de aquellos que le habían raptado junto con su hermano. Elros no dejaba de dar patadas e intentar morder al elfo que le sujetaba sobre la cruz de su caballo. 

- ¡Suéltame, bastardo! – gritó Elros, debatiéndose, y continúo enumerando otra serie de apelativos mucho más desagradables y que no debería conocer a tan corta edad. 

- Este crío es un pequeño monstruito... ¡argh!, ¡me ha mordido! – el guerrero miró iracundo su mano herida y levantó la otra con intención de arrearle un bofetón. 

- Ni se te ocurra – advirtió uno de los grandes señores. 

- Éste parece más tranquilo, ¿cómo te llamas? – interrogó el caballero de cabello negro, la voz melodiosa de un trovador y tristes ojos azules.

- Elrond, señor – respondió el príncipe – Él es mi hermano Elros, ¿quién sois y qué queréis de nosotros? -.

- Posees una mente despierta y perspicaz, muchacho – sonrió afable el elda – Soy Maglor y él es mi hermano Maedhros, hijos de Fëanor, y os necesitamos para recuperar el Silmaril; tranquilos, no os haremos ningún daño -.

- Ya no tendrás el Silmaril, mi madre lo lleva hacia Occidente, tus guerreros te lo dirán, ellos han visto, igual que yo, como mi madre se ha convertido en un pájaro blanco -.

- ¿Es cierto? – inquirió Maedhros.

- El chico no miente – afirmó uno de sus captores – La elfa se transformó en ave y llevaba la Joya -.

- El Silmaril no está aquí, dejad de matar a mi gente – intervino Elrond, con una seriedad inquietante en un niño tan pequeño.

- Maglor, haz que toquen retirada, nos vamos -.

- Maedhros, no puedes estar... -.

- ¡He dicho que nos vamos! – gritó enojado – Y, vosotros, custodiad a los príncipes, nos los llevamos -.

En ese momento Galadriel perdió el contacto, la mente de Elrond estaba exhausta y el miedo le impedía mantener el control.

Los cuernos tocaron retirada. Fue entonces cuando casi todos los noldor renunciaron a seguir los pasos de los hijos de Fëanor, rindieron las armas y se alejaron hacia el Norte. Maedhros y Maglor apenas reunieron cincuenta elfos que quisieran acompañarles.

Las últimas luces de la tarde revelaron el triste resultado de la cruenta batalla. Galadriel caminó entre las ruinas y su rostro se oscurecía a medida que encontraba más y más amigos muertos.

Cansada, se sentó sobre la arena. El sol se hundió en el mar y un cántico se elevó en la noche, un lamento cargado de tristeza y lagrimas eternas.

Un par de días después de la batalla, Círdan se presentó en los Puertos de Sirion.

- ¿Qué haréis ahora? – preguntó Círdan.

- Galadriel quiere ir hacia el Este y fundar un nuevo reino – comentó Celeborn.

- Eso puede esperar – replicó la dama – Primero hay que hablar con Gil-galad y ver como vamos a organizarnos, además presiento que algo está por suceder -.

- ¿Bueno o malo? -.

- Bueno – le sonrió Galadriel a su esposo – Algo que desatará unos poderes jamás vistos en Endor, el mundo cambiará, el fin de una Edad se aproxima -.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y entró en la habitación sin esperar respuesta, era Thranduil.

- Ninquenís, han terminado de erigir el túmulo – informó de forma desabrida.

- De acuerdo, gracias -.

Galadriel observaba con tristeza el progresivo cambio que se había ido produciendo en Thranduil, el muchacho pícaro y despreocupado estaba dando paso, poco a poco, a un elfo maduro de carácter grave, estricto y vengativo; las perdidas sufridas desde la muerte de Thingol pesaban sobre él, había visto demasiada muerte y destrucción, nunca volvería a pensar en la vida como un juego.

Las divagaciones de la dama se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de Valglin.

- Aiya, ¿qué nuevas tenemos? -.

- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo, ¿y Rasadan? – replicó ella.

- Él y los otros guerreros noldor están ayudando a los sindar y teleri con la reconstrucción, creo que sienten que os deben algo por las afrentas pasadas -.

- Colocar unas cuantas piedras no es suficiente para perdonarles sus asesinatos – comentó Thranduil.

- Lo sabemos muy bien, caballero – se defendió Valglin – Por eso hemos jurado fidelidad a la dama Galadriel, ella es y será siempre nuestra reina -.

- Siento si os he ofendido, mis nervios aún están ligeramente crispados -.

- Comprendo – sonrió conciliador el astrólogo.

- Thranduil, ve a buscar... – la voz de Galadriel se quebró, había estado a punto de decirle que fuese a por Elleth cuando ella era una de los compañeros muertos en combate - ¿Quién se ha encargado de rastrear a los hijos de Fëanor? -.

- Uno de los chicos de Rasadan, se llama Lindir -.

- Tráelo -.

Lindir era un noldo rubio, avezado rastreador y arquero. Sus compañeros le habían apodado Arsoron, noble águila, por sus habilidades y por los rasgos de su rostro que recordaban los de un ave de presa.

- Los seguí como ordenasteis, a cinco horas de aquí los hijos de Fëanor despidieron a los guerreros que aún les eran fieles y ahora están solos -.

- ¿Y los niños? -.

- Les tratan bien por lo que pude observar, en realidad Maglor está encantado con ellos y creo que piensa quedárselos -.

- No entiendo a mis primos – declaró Galadriel.

- ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? – sonrió Celeborn.

- Me temo que no podemos rescatar a los príncipes, al menos de momento – continúo ella, haciendo caso omiso a su esposo.

- Señora, en mi opinión tarde o temprano acabarán por dejarlos en libertad por propia iniciativa, no os preocupéis – dijo Lindir.

- Por su propio bien, eso espero -.

Hubieron de transcurrir dos semanas más antes que Gil-galad regresara a los Puertos. Al llegar y ver lo sucedido se sintió terriblemente culpable, tanto que Galadriel tardó casi dos horas en conseguir que aceptara el perdón y dejara de estar postrado ante ella en mitad del muelle.

- A veces eres de lo más infantil – observó la dama.

- No te creí y... -.

- Ni una palabra más, no pienso escucharte durante otras tantas horas detallándome el elfo tan malo que eres – le interrumpió sonriente.

- Como quieras – capituló Gil-galad.

- Acompáñame, hay mucha gente que deseo presentarte y llevan un buen rato esperando en la orilla -.

Fue una exclamación colectiva, un clamor de asombro. Galadriel y Gil-galad se volvieron y siguieron la mirada de los marineros teleri. En el cielo tornasolado por el amanecer, al Oeste, había aparecido una nueva estrella cuyo resplandor superaba al de cualquiera de sus semejantes.

- Se mueve... -.

- Se acerca... -.

- Al Norte, va al Norte... -.

Señalaban los teleri.

- Y una Luz surgirá en el Oeste – rió Galadriel.

- Parece increíble – dijo el rey noldo.

Se reunieron con los demás en la playa.

- ¿Qué es eso? – inquirió Eirien.

- Otra de las profecías de mi esposa – respondió Celeborn.

- Brilla como el Silmaril -.

- Así es Thranduil, esa estrella es el Silmaril que Elwing portaba, creo que consiguió llegar a Valinor y que Eärendil estaba con ella – asintió Galadriel.

- Entonces, si Ninquenís está en lo cierto, los Valar vendrán a Endor – afirmó Valglin.

- Esa es mi esperanza -.

- Es la de todos – aseveró Gil-galad, que no había apartado sus ojos de la estrella en ningún momento – Gil-estel, la estrella de la esperanza -.

- Esto puede ser un problema -.

- ¿Por qué, Altáriel? – inquirió extrañado Celeborn.

- Los Valar vendrán para combatir a Morgoth, no podéis haceros una idea de cómo va a afectar eso a la Tierra Media – explicó la dama – Los Valar traerán a sus huestes de maiar, a las Águilas y, es posible, que también a los elfos noldor y vanyar; para defenderse Morgoth apelará a orcos, bestias, balrogs y dragones -.

- Van a causar un cataclismo – dedujo sin dificultad Thranduil – Aunque la lucha sea en el Norte, sentiremos los efectos incluso aquí -.

La mano de Galadriel señaló al lucero.

- Cuando la estrella pase sobre las Ered Wethrin estallará la guerra, sería conveniente avisar a la población -.

- Haré que mis barcos atraquen en el puerto más cercano – dijo Círdan - ¿Puedo invadiros un rato la torre, dama Galadriel? -.

- Por supuesto, Valglin ve y ayúdale, tu magia puede hacer que las señales luminosas lleguen de punta a punta de Arvernien -.

- Son imaginaciones mías o realmente estás disfrutando con todo esto – la acusó un jovial Thranduil.

Galadriel le devolvió el gesto, una sonrisa de complacida perversidad y malicia.

- Sencillamente estoy imaginándome la cara de Morgoth cuando los Valar le saquen a patadas de su fortaleza -.

_"...y el reino maldito fue reducido a nada... y contemplaron un mundo que había cambiado. Porque tan grande era la furia de esos adversarios, que las regiones septentrionales del mundo occidental se habían partido, y el mar entraba rugiendo por múltiples grietas, y había mucho ruido y confusión; y los ríos perecieron o buscaron nuevos cursos, y los valles se levantaron y las colinas se derrumbaron; y ya no había Sirion."_

N de A: Estoy en plena erupción creativa ^^, la verdad es que resulta más divertido que estudiar Decadencia y Absolutismo en las España del s.XVIII.

El hechizo que utiliza Galadriel está inspirado en el que utiliza Arwen en la peli del SdlA, la famosa y controvertida escena de la huida al Vado que le correspondía a Glorfindel: ^^ 

Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer: Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!. Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer. Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer!.  
"Aguas de las Montañas Nubladas, escuchad la gran palabra; ¡Aguas del Río Sonorona (Bruinen) creced en contra de los Espectros del Anillo!" (se repite)

Rasadan o Rassener significa "el caballero del cuerno", podría haber sido un buen apodo para Boromir.XD

Lindir significa algo así como "melodioso".

Gracias cari_chan por la información sobre Thranduil, creo que puedes estar en lo cierto porque encontré que "duil" significa "corriente de agua" en elfico.

Mith, me alegro que te gustase la aparición de Elros y Glorfindel, intentaré que continúen en la historia pero es difícil, por un lado Elros se va a Númenor como rey y, por otro, Glorfindel permanece con Gil-galad.

Por cierto, todo el que quiera puede coger a los personajes que he creado y usarlos para sus propias historias, siempre que no les hagáis muchas perrerías a los pobres que para eso estoy yo aquí ^^.

Gracias por los reviews y a ver si puedo subir otro capítulo antes del examen del viernes.  



	13. La Segunda Edad

Comienza la Segunda Edad. 

_Entonces Eönwë, heraldo de Manwë, convocó a los Elfos de Beleriand para abandonar la Tierra Media... No obstante no todos los eldalië estaban dispuestos a abandonar Endor... Entre ellos se contaban Círdan el Carpintero de Barcos, y Celeborn de Doriath, con su esposa Galadriel, única que quedaba de los que condujeron a los Noldor al exilio en Beleriand... también Gil-galad el Rey Supremo, y con él estaba Elrond Medio Elfo, que eligió ser contado entre los Eldar; pero Elros eligió vivir con los Hombres y fue el primer Rey de los Dúnedain..._

Miró el plano una última vez y se lo devolvió al capataz. Galadriel revisaba constantemente los trabajos de construcción, quería cerciorarse que se edificara rápido y bien. Satisfecha, regresó al campamento a comer.

En poco tiempo, el promontorio rocoso con forma de barco que Thranduil y sus amigos encontraron hacía cien años solares, se convertiría en la capital del Reino de Eregion.

Tras la Guerra de la Cólera, en que Morgoth fue derrotado y expulsado al Vacío Intemporal y los Silmarils se unieron a Eä, los elfos, enanos y humanos se reorganizaron. Gil-galad reinaba en Lindon, Círdan en los Puertos, Elros Tar- Minyatur en Númenor y ella muy pronto tendría Eregion.

- Galadriel, tenemos problemas – anunció Valglin, nada más la vio entrar en el extenso campamento lleno de coloridas carpas y constante ajetreo.

- ¿Qué sucede? -.

- No te lo vas a creer, hay un grupo de enanos que vienen en representación del rey Durin III de Khazad-dûm -.

El gran pabellón de lona gris, que servía de provisional centro administrativo, estaba rodeado por una masa de curiosos noldor, sindar y silvanos.

- Ceded paso a la reina – clamó Valglin.

Al momento se dispersó el grupo de elfos, sólo quedó Celeborn y doce enanos armados hasta los dientes. 

- La diplomacia enana siempre resulta peculiar, sólo ellos acudirían a parlamentar pertrechados como si fuese una batalla - meditó entre divertida y disgustada. 

Galadriel percibió enseguida las diferencias entre estos naugrim y aquellos que asaltaron Doriath; los que ahora tenía ante ella eran personas honorables, bruscos pero sinceros, poderosos guerreros y señores de los reinos subterráneos. Sonrió al advertir la tensión en los hombros y el rostro de su esposo, Celeborn estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios por la presencia de los enanos.

- Sed bienvenidos – dijo la dama cortésmente – Mi marido, el rey, es un caballero con muchas obligaciones, ¿os resultaría un inconveniente si soy yo quién ejerce de anfitriona? -.

- No hay problema – gruñó el que parecía el líder; su rudeza no engañó a la dama eldarin, ese enano se sentía realmente impresionado ante ella.

Celeborn dirigió una andanada de pensamientos de gratitud a su esposa, y se marchó tras disculparse ante los inesperados visitantes. En cierta forma era cierto que tenía trabajo que hacer, no se organizaba un reino de la noche a la mañana por muy élficos que fuesen sus habitantes.

- Soy la dama Galadriel – se presentó ella – Pasemos al interior, haré que os sirvan comida y bebida que os repongan del viaje -.

- Gracias, yo soy Halin, hijo de Durin -.

Los criados trajeron una mesa más baja y taburetes que permitieran sentirse cómodos a los enanos, también sirvieron cerveza, carne asada y algunas frutas.

- Espero que todo sea de vuestro agrado -.

- Oh, sí señora, sois muy buena anfitriona, conocéis bien nuestras aficiones y costumbres para ser una elfa – afirmó Halin, gratamente sorprendido.

- ¿Qué os ha traído hasta aquí? – interrogó Galadriel.

- Supimos de vuestra llegada y mi rey quiso conocer vuestras intenciones, estamos acostumbrados a los elfos silvanos pero nunca habíamos visto a elfos como vuestro rey o como vos -.

- Somos elfos venidos de Occidente, de las tierras más allá del Gran Mar, deseamos instalarnos en estas tierras llenas de acebos, y en esa gran colina levantaremos la capital de nuestro reino, Ost-in-Edhil, la Fortaleza de los Eldar – explicó ella – Cuando estuviésemos bien instalados tenía pensado ponerme en contacto con vuestra gente para establecer relaciones de comercio y amistad -.

- ¿Y qué nos ofreceríais que pudiera interesarnos? -.

La franqueza del enano resultaba insultante, no obstante Galadriel sabía que no había malas intenciones en sus palabras, sencillamente era su particular forma de expresarse.

- Al principio alimentos y telas, más adelante creo que encontraréis interesantes los trabajos metalúrgicos de mi gente -.

- Tu gente, ¿quiénes son?, aquí he visto muchos elfos distintos -.

- Yo reino sobre noldor, sindar y silvanos por igual -.

- ¡Sindar! – exclamó indignado Halin al igual que sus compañeros - ¡Los Elfos Grises que asesinaron a nuestros primos de Nogrod! -.

Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba la reina noldorin. Empleando su poder, accedió a la mente de Halin y averiguó que muchos enanos de las Montañas Azules habían emigrado a las Montañas Nubladas, con ellos llevaban sus grandes conocimientos de minería y forja pero también el odio hacia los sindar por el conflicto que causó el Nauglamír.

- Fue una guerra – dijo Galadriel sin alterarse – Ellos mataron a nuestro rey, Thingol, y nosotros castigamos a los asesinos, el resto de gente de Nogrod buscó venganza y saqueó Doriath, después fueron destruidos por los elfos de Ossiriand al enterarse de la masacre -.

- Eso es lo que dice una elfa, defiendes a tu Pueblo -.

- No lo defiendo tanto como para igualar las mentiras que os contaron vuestros primos para que los acogierais -.

Durante unos eternos minutos, Galadriel y Halin se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sus voluntades en plena lidia.

- Os creo, reina de los elfos – el enano se sentó y su ira desapareció tan rápido como había surgido – Os pido perdón por mi actitud -.

- ¿Aceptaréis entonces nuestra amistad? -.

- Tengo que hablar con mi padre y con el rey, nuestra gente odia profundamente a los Elfos Grises pero también somos muy prácticos y, si hay grandes beneficios en perspectiva, creo que la mayoría consentirá en mantener una convivencia pacífica -.

- Entiendo -.

- No quiero ofenderos, pero sería mejor para todos que mis compañeros y yo partamos de inmediato, por evitar males mayores, ya sabéis, tales como un hachazo desafortunado -.

Galadriel sonrió ante la ironía del enano.

- Estoy de acuerdo, Halin hijo de Durin, aunque sabed que aquí siempre seréis bien recibidos, al menos mientras yo sea reina -.

- Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad -.

- Os deseo buen viaje, Halin Durinul y transmitid a Uzbad Khazad-dûmu los saludos de la Dama Blanca de los Noldor -.

El enano la miró perplejo y luego sonrió, pocos seres conocían algo de su idioma.

Cuando finalmente los naugrim abandonaron el campamento, Celeborn regresó con Thranduil y Eirien.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? -.

- Muy bien, me he hecho amiga del nieto del rey de Khazad-dûm – respondió ella – No nos atacarán, sin embargo las relaciones prometen ser algo tensas, les llegaron noticias ligeramente modificadas de la guerra entre Doriath y Nogrod, odian a los Sindar tanto como vosotros les odiáis a ellos -.

- Intuyo que te caen bien – fue el hosco comentario de Thranduil.

- Son una tribu distinta y su carácter también difiere, son gente honorable y honesta -.

- Si tú lo dices debe de ser cierto, ¿has entrado en su mente? – preguntó Celeborn.

- Brevemente, y os puedo jurar que no son malos – Galadriel miró a sus amigos – Aún así, me seguiré ocupando en solitario de las relaciones con Kazad-dûm porque sé cuanto os incomoda hablar con un enano, y porque no quiero que nadie cometa un error e inicie una guerra -.

- Como un flechazo desafortunado ¿no? - interrogó Thranduil.

La dama asintió. Resultaba más que sorprendente que Halin y Thranduil hubiesen realizado la misma observación, aunque adecuándola a sus respectivas gentes, quizás elfos y enanos no difirieran tanto. Por supuesto Galadriel procuró no ponerle voz a sus especulaciones. 

Dos meses después empezaron a mudarse a las casas de Ost-in-Edhil. La que habría de convertirse en una espectacular urbe, constaba de tres niveles amurallados divididos en distritos: la Ciudad Alta, centro administrativo y residencial aristocrático y en una sección más elevada jardines, el palacio y la Sala del Consejo; la Ciudad Media, centro de comercio por excelencia, y la Ciudad de Madera, más rústica y llena de árboles, viviendas de los silvanos, almacenes y acceso al Puerto, además de la Gran Ciudadela para la Guarnición. El mármol era el material que más abundaba, tanto como revestimiento para el granito como material constructivo, aunque también se usaban otros minerales para decoración así como la madera. 

Por otro lado, muchos de los elfos silvanos y sindar optaron por vivir en las tierras que rodeaban Ost-in-Edhil. Pronto el paisaje se transformó, los árboles dieron paso a grandes parcelas en las que se cultivaba trigo, cebada y las viñas que darían el tan renombrado vino de Eregion. Una red de caminos conectaba los distintos caseríos entre sí y con la capital del reino.

- Te digo que hay que subir los impuestos -.

- Y yo digo que los campesinos van a saltarte al cuello, majestad -.

- ¿Queréis calmaros? -.

Los dos elfos hicieron caso omiso de las palabras de la reina y siguieron discutiendo. Celeborn argüía que la región prosperaba a gran velocidad y ello implicaba aumentar los tributos para poder pagar una administración capaz de organizar todo aquello. Carnil, el agricultor más rico y poderoso del reino, se oponía por completo al razonamiento de su rey. Era una situación que se venía repitiendo desde hacía casi doscientos años, cada vez que el Consejo de la ciudad se reunía para discutir los asuntos más graves.

- Deja que se peleen un rato – aconsejó Valglin.

- Nunca se cansan – suspiró ella – Mi esposo puede ser tan terco como el noldo más obstinado que haya vivido en Endor -.

Los otros miembros del Consejo presenciaban el combate verbal con idénticas expresiones de aburrimiento. Thranduil y Eirien representaban a los habitantes Sindar, los silvanos Arvairë y Fanar eran los encargados de hablar por su gente, Rasadan estaba presente por ser el Capitán en Jefe del ejército, Alyanor era el más importante de los comerciantes e Indil la señora de los pocos teleri que vivían en Ost-in-Edhil y realizaban las tareas portuarias.

- Siento interrumpir -.

Todos miraron al recién llegado.

- ¿Sucede algo, Lindir? -.

- Sí, ha llegado un emisario silvano de las tierras del Norte, es importante -.

- Hazle pasar -.

En la gran sala entró un elfo con las típicas ropas verdes y marrones de los elfos de los bosques. Su rostro mostraba una gran angustia, mezclada con el asombro que le producía la capital del reino.

- Saludos grandes señores, soy Danwë, patriarca de una de las comunidades silvanas que viven en la región norte del Siranon – se presentó, humilde – Vengo para pediros ayuda contra las hordas de orientales que asolan nuestros hogares -.

- Creí que dimos un escarmiento a esa chusma cuando nos asentamos aquí hace dos siglos – comentó Galadriel.

- Así fue y hemos realizado varias expediciones de castigo, la última hará un año, debe ser que no aprenden – repuso Rasadan – Ninquenís, concededme un regimiento de soldados y me iré a exterminar cucarachas -.

- Concedido y además os acompañaré, un poco de magia quizás les mantenga fuera de nuestras fronteras -.

La sesión del Consejo prosiguió sin Rasadan y Galadriel.

- Detállame lo sucedido – le pidió la dama a Danwë, ya de camino al Norte.

- Mi gente es amiga de un clan de hombres que viven junto a nuestro bosque, ellos fueron atacados y nosotros les defendimos; supongo que los orientales decidieron tomar venganza, dos días después asaltaron nuestra pequeña aldea y secuestraron a varias de nuestras muchachas, entre ellas mi hija Lothiniel -.

- Las venderán como esclavas, aunque pocos son los hombres dispuestos a comprar una elfa -.

- ¿Esclavas?, mi hija preferiría que la matasen antes que servir a esos animales -.

- Es por eso que las elfas son difíciles de vender, tenemos bastante carácter y siempre hay a mano cosas puntiagudas para agredir a tu supuesto dueño – sonrió Galadriel – Tranquilo, rescataremos a tu hija y a las demás, sé dónde encontrarles -.

Cabalgaron sin descanso durante cuatro días. Por fin, desde la cima de una colina, avistaron las luces de las hogueras en la noche. Rasadan envió exploradores para averiguar el número de enemigos y su disposición, así como la situación de las cautivas.

- Nos superan dos a uno... esto va a ser muy fácil – gruñó el capitán.

- ¿Fácil? – Danwë le miró perplejo.

- Éste es el plan – dijo Galadriel – Yo me adelantaré con tres o cuatro de tus guerreros, cuando hayamos liberado a las prisioneras te haré la correspondiente señal y arrasaréis el campamento -.

- A vuestras ordenes, ¿a quién os llevaréis? -.

- Lindir, Caradan, Naithun y Narmolen – enumeró la reina – Danwë, tú también -.

Los ropajes mágicos de Galadriel cambiaron de su blanco inmaculado al color de las sombras y la hierba por la que se movía. La pequeña avanzadilla se internó en el campamento y llegaron hasta la tienda en que tenían recluidas a las elfas, ni uno sólo de los vigilantes llegó siquiera a intuirles.

En el interior tuvieron que deshacerse de cuatro humanos que custodiaban a las cautivas. Las once silvanas contemplaron incrédulas y emocionadas a sus rescatadores, algunas tenían la ropa desgarrada, varios moratones y cortes, y todas, sin excepción, estaban encadenadas por los tobillos. Danwë fue directamente junto a una elfa de rizada cabellera rojiza.

- Loth, ¿qué te han hecho esos monstruos? -.

- Estoy bien, padre, intentaron propasarse con algunas y terminaron por desistir cuando le arranqué a uno los... -.

- Dejad eso para después, hemos de salir de aquí – les interrumpió Galadriel.

Los guerreros noldo soltaron los grilletes y ayudaron a las elfas.

- Esos árboles nos ocultaran – señaló Lindir – No sería prudente intentar ir más lejos, no con las muchachas en semejantes condiciones -.

- Muy bien, a los árboles pues – asintió la dama - Moveos despacio, voy a intentar ocultarnos con mi poder -.

El incrementado grupo se deslizó hacia la protección de la espesura. Gracias a la reina, consiguieron llegar sin llamar la atención. Lindir unió sus manos y las colocó ante su boca para imitar el sonido de cierto pájaro, instantes después bajaba la colina un centenar de jinetes enarbolando sus lanzas.

La refriega, si es que se la puede llamar así, duró apenas diez minutos. Para entonces, el campamento había quedado en un estado muy semejante al que presentaría si hubiese pasado un tornado. Rasadan sólo dejó escapar a un oriental, para que pudiera contar a todo aquél con quien se encontrase lo terrible que resultaba la ira de los elfos de Eregion.

Las elfas montaron en los caballos con algunos guerreros, los demás les miraron decepcionados por no ser los elegidos.

- Señora, os debo mi vida y la de mis hermanas – dijo Lothiniel.

- Ha sido un placer ayudaros, no me debes nada -.

- Nosotros tenemos una antigua ley, según la cual he de servir en vuestra casa el tiempo que yo estime oportuno y que no sea inferior a ciento veinte años – replicó la doncella pelirroja.

- No puedes abandonar a tu padre – objetó Galadriel.

- Al contrario, sé que se sentirá muy orgulloso de mi decisión -.

- ¿Por qué tantos años? -.

- Diez por cada elfa que habéis salvado, esa es la ley -.

- Si estás tan segura de tu decisión, serás bienvenida en mi casa Lothiniel -.

Contempló el rosal y arregló algunos tallos. Galadriel disfrutaba cada día atendiendo su pequeño jardín, allí crecían las más hermosas flores y plantas. De Melian aprendió el arte de la jardinería, una habilidad que le había permitido adaptar las viñas de Dorwinion a Eregion y hacerle la competencia al reino vecino en la calidad de los vinos.

- Altáriel, el correo -.

- ¿Quién me escribe? -.

- Veamos, tiene el sello de Númenor – dijo Celeborn saliendo al patio – Pero no es de Elros y... -.

- ¿Y? – inquirió Galadriel, lavando los restos de tierra de sus manos.

El sinda le tendió el pergamino lacrado. Ella lo cogió intrigada, y casi tuvo que sentarse en el suelo por la impresión; en el pergamino era perfectamente visible el escudo de la Casa de Finarfin. Lo abrió.

- Es de mi padre – sonrió, una vez repuesta del sobresalto – Dice que los Valar han consentido que los elfos de Tol Eressëa comercien con los edain de Númenor, así pudo hacerme llegar la carta. Habla de lo ocurrido en la Guerra de la Cólera, describe la gran batalla contra Morgoth... y me cuenta que todo sigue igual en Tirion, que me añora; también me envía el amor de mi madre y... Anninda -.

- ¿Tu amiga de la infancia? -.

- Sí -.

Una cabeza pelirroja se asomó al jardín.

- Dama Galadriel, el capitán Rasadan ha venido para hablar con vos, ¿le digo que venga más tarde? -.

- No, le atenderé ahora Lothiniel -.

En el salón, decorado en tonos cálidos y con un marcado aire silvano, aguardaba Rasadan acompañado de una doncella.

- Ninquenís, ¿recordáis a mi hija Mírwen? -.

- Por supuesto, aiya joven dama -.

- Aiya, mi señora – respondió, azorada.

- Aún no tenéis ninguna dama de compañía, me preguntaba si querríais aceptar a Mírwen para el puesto – dijo el capitán – Podéis negaros sin miedo a molestarme -.

- ¿Por qué quieres que ella sea mi acompañante? – preguntó Galadriel.

- Como recordaréis, perdí a mi esposa en aquel desafortunado incidente con los huargos en las Ered Luin y mi carácter no es el adecuado para educar a una niña – contestó sincero.

- ¿Y tú, Mírwen?, ¿quieres ser mi doncella? -.

- Sí, me gustaría mucho dama Galadriel -.

La reina se percató de lo diferentes que eran padre e hija. Él era severo, huraño y de modales corteses aunque bruscos; ella era espontánea, risueña y amigable.

- Sea pues, jovencita ahora eres mi doncella personal y, espero que también, mi amiga -.

- Me sentiré muy honrada de serlo -.

Por primera vez desde que le conocía, Galadriel vio sonreír abiertamente a Rasadan.

La tranquilidad de Ost-in-Edhil volvió a tambalearse por el espinoso tema de los enanos. Galadriel había seguido manteniendo conversaciones con los naugrim, éstos la tenían en muy alta estima, tanta como para invitarla a Kazad-dûm con el objeto de mostrarle la grandiosa ciudad subterránea. El problema residía en que los enanos habían dejado bien claro que sólo elfos noldor podrían acompañar a la Dama Blanca, quedaban prohibidos los sindar, incluido su propio esposo..

Y la guerra había estallado en casa de los monarcas.

- Por el bien del reino debo acatar sus condiciones -.

- No, no y mil veces no, tú no vas a ir a Hadhodrond mientras ellos mantengan esa actitud arrogante y despectiva con respecto a los elfos grises -.

- Tú no entrarías en Kazad-dûm aunque de ello dependiera tu vida – replicó Galadriel, exasperada – Así que, qué más te da lo que hagan o dejen de hacer -.

- Es una cuestión de dignidad y respeto, si obedeces sus exigencias estás discriminando a la mitad de tus súbditos -.

- Estás llevando esto demasiado lejos Celeborn, eso que dices es una exageración absurda -.

- ¿Y tu intención de visitar Kazad no es absurda? – le espetó, enojado.

- Vas a conseguir que me enfade -.

- Ahora resulta que la culpa va a ser mía, amenazando no conseguirás que cambie de parecer -.

- ¡Hpmf!, ¡eres tan obstinado con el tema de los naugrim como Fëanor lo era con los Silmarils! -.

- Te equivocas, eres tú la que desea la alianza comercial y militar con los enanos a toda costa, no yo – afirmó con voz gélida Celeborn

- ¿Sabes qué te digo?, que me voy, me da igual que no estés de acuerdo conmigo, estoy harta de discutir con alguien que tiene el razonamiento de un troll de las cavernas – resolvió ella.

- Ni se te ocurra salir por esa puerta Galadriel -.

- Intenta impedírmelo -.

Hemos de decir a favor de Celeborn que en verdad lo intentó, aunque se arrepintió sinceramente cuando despertó dos horas después con un terrible dolor de cabeza resultado combinado de la ira y el poder mental de Galadriel.

Durante casi un mes Galadriel se ausentó de Ost-in-Edhil, acató las exigencias de los naugrim y sólo llevo consigo a elfos noldor. Regresó maravillada con las obras arquitectónicas y de minería del Pueblo de Durin. Sus inmensas estancias, muchas de ellas más grandes que algunas ciudades, esculpidas en la roca y bellamente decoradas, puentes que salvaban abismos insondables, la Gran Escalinata que, llegado el tiempo, se alzaría hasta las cumbres nevadas y se sumergiría en las profundidades de las Montañas Nubladas. Y sus magníficos trabajos en la forja, Galadriel no veía unas piezas tan perfectas desde que observara trabajar a los herreros noldor de Nargothrond.

Mas no volvió con las manos vacías, había establecido un pacto de comercio con Durin que engrandecería a elfos y enanos. Además el rey de Kazad-dûm obsequió a la dama con una hermosa daga con esmeraldas engarzadas, signo de buena voluntad.

Con todo aquello se presentó ante el Consejo de la ciudad y esperó las críticas, ni una sola voz osó alzarse en su contra. No obstante, Celeborn tenía una expresión enojada que andaba cerca de convertirse en cólera, y la de Thranduil no difería demasiado. Galadriel no necesitó hacer uso de su poder para saber que aquella disputa tenía visos de prolongarse mucho tiempo. 

N. de A. Puff! Con los problemas que está teniendo fanfiction.net es una misión imposible actualizar las historias. 

Bueno, pues al final este capítulo me salió más breve de lo que pensaba, es casi como una introducción a la vida de Galadriel en Ost-in-Edhil durante la Segunda Edad. Además para este periodo no me remito sólo a los textos de Tolkien, han sido de gran ayuda los módulos del juego de Rol del SdlA "Lórien" y "Moria" de ICE, digamos que son más ordenados y digeribles.

Frases extrañas:

Halin Durinul: Halin hijo de Durin

Uzbad Khazad-dûmu: Señor de la Mansión de los Enanos.

Ninquenís: Dama Blanca.

Mírwen: Doncella Joya.

Hadhodrond: Khazad-dûm en Sindarin.

A partir de ahora Galadriel quizás pierde algo de protagonismo, es necesario para explicar sucesos en los que no estaba presente pero le afectaron de manera directa como la forja de los Anillos de Poder.

Gracias por los reviews, y como ahora ese sistema está escacharrado aprovecho para desde aquí decirle al resto de autores que sigo leyendo los fics, que son todos geniales y que nadie deje de escribir. 

_Tenna rato. (Hasta pronto)._


	14. OstinEdhil

Ost-in-Edhil y la construcción del Mírdaithrond.

Por fin el sueño de Galadriel se hacía realidad, por fin tenía un reino que gobernar. Las llanuras de Eregion se llenaban de campos cultivados y villas, mientras la capital, Ost in Edhil, crecía en belleza y poder. 

No obstante, el haber empezado a comerciar con los enanos de Kazad-dûm había empeorado aún más si cabe la relación entre Celeborn y Galadriel. Por primera vez el sinda no cedería en su postura y Galadriel era demasiado orgullosa como para disculparse, así, cada día que pasaba, el enfado crecía y crecía, hasta el punto de no poder hablar sin acabar discutiendo.

- Sí, una cacería -.

- No es un buen momento -.

- Nunca lo es – Galadriel frunció el ceño al mirar a su esposo – Necesito salir un poco de la ciudad, cabalgar y distraerme, la ciudad no se hundirá en mi ausencia -.

- De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras, Finrod tenía razón, siempre te sales con la tuya -.

La Dama Blanca no respondió. Recogió el arco, el carcaj y salió de casa sin despedirse. Llegó a las cuadras situadas extramuros de la ciudad, montó en Alqua y se reunió con su pequeña partida de caza.

Desde que llegara a Eregion había puesto todo su empeño en ser feliz y lo era, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Algo empezaba a oscurecer su alegría, su nombre era Celeborn. La muerte de Thingol a manos de los naugrim, la ruina de Doriath y la de Arvernien le habían afectado profundamente, su corazón se había aferrado al dolor y el odio haciendo de ellos sus compañeros, y se lo estaba haciendo pagar a Galadriel o, al menos, así es como ella lo sentía. Ella se había enamorado de un elfo de serena alegría, que sonreía constantemente, inteligente, sabio, prudente, reservado, de una ternura como Galadriel no la conociera antes, pero aquel elfo había desaparecido tras aquella terrible discusión.

- Pareces especialmente melancólica hoy, tarinya -.(mi reina)

- Es por las preocupaciones, Mírwen – sonrió a la noldo de cabellos oscuros y eterna expresión de picardía en su rostro de ojos verdes.

- Queréis abarcarlo todo y es imposible, deberíais buscar alguien que os ayudara -.

- Tengo a Celeborn -.

- Mi señora, en confianza, sé que vuestro esposo no apoya vuestros intentos de mejorar las relaciones con los enanos de Kazad-dûm - Mírwen miró en torno suyo, asegurándose que nadie la oiría - Ni siquiera podéis hablar, siempre que estáis en la misma habitación parece que fuese a estallar una tormenta -.

- Pero se encarga de distribuir y organizar las tierras para los colonos que van llegando, trabajo harto arduo últimamente, hace muy poco que se ha fundado el Reino de Eregion y la gente viene en busca de oportunidades tras las guerras contra Morgoth – contempló con orgullo los alrededores de la ciudad – Si seguimos así podremos rivalizar en grandeza con Lindon -.

- Dama Galadriel, ¿dónde queréis ir hoy? – preguntó uno de los nobles interrumpiendo la conversación de las elfas.

- Al Este, hoy cazaremos osos -.

Eso implicaba pasar todo el día, y casi seguro que el siguiente también, fuera de la ciudad. Espolearon sus monturas élficas y atravesaron rápidamente la llanura que les separaba de los bosques cercanos a las Montañas Nubladas.

Buscaron el río. Los osos basaban la mayor parte de su alimentación en pescado y bayas, si no encontraba allí alguno siempre podrían dar con un rastro que les condujera a su guarida. Y si no encontraban nada de nada, cosa poco probable, al menos disfrutarían de uno de los rincones más hermosos del reino.

- Mírwen, Lindir y Caradan vendrán conmigo, los demás dividios en dos grupos, avisad si encontráis algo -.

Galadriel remontó el río seguida por sus compañeros. Tenía un presentimiento. Un par de horas después se toparon, prácticamente de bruces, con un gigantesco oso preocupado en conseguirse el almuerzo.

La Dama Blanca les ordenó bajar los arcos. Acababa de descubrir dos cachorros jugando en la orilla, no podían matar a la madre.

- Son tan simpáticos – susurró Mirwen.

- Intenta llevarte uno a casa, seguro que tu padre estará encantado – comentó Lindir. Todos sabían lo poco que le gustaban al capitán Rasadan los animales, algo de lo más extraño en un elfo.

- Dejaos de bromas y marchémonos, no quiero que la madre se enfade – ordenó Galadriel.

Apenas habían dado dos pasos cuando escucharon el primer aullido.

- Eso no ha sonado como un lobo – observó Caradan.

- No lo era – ratificó Lindir.

- ¿Huargos? -.

- Probablemente – Galadriel cerró los ojos y empleó su poder – Están muy cerca -.

No necesitaron más indicaciones. Se desplegaron por la zona, cada uno trepó a un árbol y preparó el arco. Esperaron. La osa siguió pescando para sus crías. Rumor de agua. El viento entre las ramas. Pájaros. Las sombras se alargaron en el bosque.

Algo cambió. La osa levantó la cabeza, alerta. Galadriel tensó el arco y disparó. Un animal semejante a un lobo de pelaje gris oscuro, pero el triple de grande, se derrumbó muerto a poca distancia de la osa. Dos proyectiles blancos clavados en su cuello y lomo.

Las flechas élficas volaron y en pocos minutos tenían a ocho fieras muertas, diseminadas por la orilla. Cuando los cuatro noldor bajaron de sus atalayas arbóreas, hacía rato que la osa se había llevado a sus cachorros.

- No son osos pero no está mal del todo – sonrió Lindir – Deberíamos llamar a los demás y hacer una batida por la zona, en previsión de que hubiera más huargos -.

- Es una buena idea, no quiero tener a estos monstruos asolando las villas como hace cinco inviernos -. Galadriel recuperó sus flechas – Démonos prisa, quiero a toda la partida de caza reunida antes de que termine de caer la noche, estos engendros pueden resultar peligrosos en la oscuridad -.

El sonido de un cuerno resonó en el bosque.

Una comitiva de cerca de trescientos elfos atravesaba los campos de Eregion. Venían del Oeste, desde Lindon y otras regiones de alrededor, su meta era Ost-in-Edhil. La mayor parte de ellos eran importantes herreros, orfebres y artesanos que buscaban el comercio con Kazad-dûm y llevaban a sus familias con ellos.

A la cabeza del grupo iba el mejor artesano de toda la Tierra Media después de Fëanor, Celebrimbor. Éste poseía los rasgos característicos de su Casa, una altura imponente, cabellos oscuros largos hasta los hombros, mirada penetrante color gris plateado y una gran inteligencia y orgullo. Sin embargo en él no anidaban las envidias y odios que habían inflamado a su padre, tíos y abuelo, buena prueba de ello había sido el tiempo que había pasado viviendo junto a Finrod en Nargothrond y, tras su muerte, con Gil-galad en Lindon.

Celebrimbor sabía que la reina de Eregion era Galadriel, hija de Finarfin, y que no sentía ningún aprecio por la Casa de Fëanor. Esperaba poder convencerla de permitirle a él y su gente instalarse en la capital, o cuando menos en un lugar que le permitiera comerciar con los enanos. Le daba cierta esperanza el saber que su esposo era Celeborn, ese príncipe sinda que conoció en Nargothrond y que resultó ser un buen amigo.

- Tierra llamando a Celebrimbor -.

El príncipe noldorin parpadeó y miró a su compañero, Aegnor, que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Teniendo en cuenta el carácter severo del noldo, eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -.

- ¿A parte de que llevas desde que salimos de Lindon sumido en tus pensamientos? -.

- Me preocupa que los reyes de Eregion no nos acepten -.

- Alto ahí, no pienso volver a iniciar esta discusión por decimonovena vez – Aegnor agitó efusivamente las manos en un gesto que decía "basta".

- Como sigas gesticulando de esa manera terminarás cayéndote del caballo – a la conversación se unió Fendomë, haciendo gala una vez más de su cáustico humor.

- Entonces dile a nuestro señor que deje de preocuparse tanto o no va a llegar vivo a Ost-in-Edhil -.

- Calmaos, ¿no querréis dar otro espectáculo como el de la semana pasada? – suplicó Celebrimbor.

- Tú eres el único que no se lo pasó bien -.

- Aegnor está en lo cierto – asintió Fendomë.

- No me parece una actitud propia de unos nobles noldorin el acabar peleándose en medio de un charco de barro -.

- Nadie te obligó a participar –.

- Es un poco difícil no participar cuando te arrojan una bola de barro en plena cara – apuntó el príncipe.

- Hay que reconocer que o Fendomë tiene una puntería excepcional o tú estás perdiendo facultades, mi noble señor noldorin – rió Aegnor.

Al final los tres amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué haría yo sin vosotros dos? -.

- Aburrirte como una ostra Celebrimbor, a veces te metes tanto en tu trabajo que se te olvida divertirte – apuntó Fendomë.

- Mira quién fue a hablar -.

Un joven noldo de cabellos rubios les interrumpió.

- ¿Sucede algo Danil? -.

- Nada grave mi señor, unos elfos desean hablar con vos, entre ellos hay una noble dama de Ost-in-Edhil -.

- Hazles venir -.

Según observó Celebrimbor, era una partida de cazadores, aproximadamente una docena de elfos. Hasta él se acercó una doncella de cabello negro y ojos verdes, irradiaba alegría y entusiasmo.

- Mae govannen, señores, a las tierras de Eregion, mi nombre es Mírwen -.

- Alassëa omentie – sonrió el príncipe – Ellos son Aegnor y Fendomë, a mí llamadme Celebrimbor -.(Feliz encuentro)

- Hemos oído hablar de vos en nuestra ciudad, ¿os dirigís a Ost-in-Edhil por casualidad? -.

- Así es, vamos a solicitar el permiso de los reyes para establecernos -.

- Os deseo buena suerte en vuestra empresa, nosotros debemos volver rápidamente pues llevamos fuera casi una semana y hay gente que estará preocupada -.

- Namarië entonces, espero volver a veros -.

- Annali len -.(Suerte!)

Mírwen se reunió con su gente y continuaron su frenética cabalgada. Durante un instante Celebrimbor tuvo la fugaz visión de unos brillantes ojos azules enmarcados por rayos de sol.

- Hermosa joven, y amable, esperemos que se parezca a su reina – comentó Fendomë.

- Celebrimbor, ¿te pasa algo? -.

- Déjale Aegnor, ya se le ha vuelto a ir el alma a dar un paseo -.

- En ese grupo había alguien... – el maestro herrero cerró los ojos y recordó el rostro de la hermana de Finrod, esa belleza que se había grabado a fuego en su memoria y su corazón – ¿Podía ser ella? -.

- Sigo creyendo que si Celebrimbor tuviera a bien escribir un diccionario que nos ilustrara acerca de su peculiar forma de hablar cuando le viene la inspiración vivir con él sería mucho más fácil – Aegnor se veía irritado.

- Celebrimbor, explícate -.

- He creído ver una diosa del mundo antiguo -.

Sus amigos prefirieron no seguir interrogándole.

Nada más llegar a su pequeño palacete, Galadriel dejó sus pertrechos en manos de un sirviente y fue a saludar a su esposo. Había gritos en perspectiva.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta de su despacho.

- Celeborn, soy yo, he vuelto y... -.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Celeborn se veía verdaderamente enojado, sin embargo habló con voz mesurada en lugar de gritar.

- Aiya, vanimalda, os habéis retrasado un poco -.

- Encontramos huargos y decidimos hacer una batida, no quería tener a esos animales molestando a los granjeros -.

- Podrías haber enviado a alguien para que me informara, he estado preocupado, se suponía que sólo estaríais ausentes un par de días -.

- Soy capaz de defenderme y mis compañeros también, no hay ninguna amenaza en las tierras de Eregion -.

- Lo sé – musitó él.

- Una última cosa, vamos a tener una importante visita, llegará más o menos al atardecer, así que prepara tus mejores galas -.

- ¿Quién es? -.

- El nieto de Fëanor -.

Celeborn enarcó las cejas sorprendido, se suponía que su esposa odiaba a la Casa de Fëanor. Aunque después de pensarlo bien, y sabiendo como se las gastaba Galadriel, seguramente las mejores galas para la recepción iban a ser una cota de malla y un resistente escudo.

- Es magnifica -.

- Y eso que está a medio construir -.

Celebrimbor la contempló en silencio a medida que avanzaban. La resplandeciente Ost-in-Edhil, situada sobre un macizo rocoso en la confluencia de los ríos Sirannon y Glanduin, recordaba la forma de un navío al que hubieran construido en piedra con las torres surgiendo como mástiles.

- Fijaos -.

Aegnor señalaba unas obras a las afueras de la ciudad. Unos elfos silvanos estaban a medio camino de construir un amplio anfiteatro y lo que parecían instalaciones deportivas.

Como no resultaba aconsejable que más de doscientos elfos entrasen sorpresivamente en la ciudad, Celebrimbor ordenó que su hueste acampara mientras él, acompañado de Fendomë y Aegnor, se entrevistaba con los monarcas.

Los tres atravesaron unos hermosos jardines antes de llegar a la Puerta. Allí dos guardias le interrogaron amablemente acerca de su visita y se hicieron cargo de sus monturas.

- Está prohibido entrar con animales de monta o tiro en la ciudad – respondió uno de ellos a la pregunta de Aegnor – Las calles están pavimentadas con mármol -.

Por fin pasaron la Puerta. A los pies de la interminable escalinata que conducía a la ciudad, se hallaba sentado un elfo de corto cabello rubio, chispeantes ojos grises y túnica gris con bordados en color burdeos.

- Elen síla lúmenna omentielvo, grandes señores – el curioso personaje se levantó revelando una sorprendente baja estatura, no más de 1´70 – Valglin el Astrólogo, a vuestro servicio -.(Una estrella brilla en nuestro encuentro)

- ¿Nos esperabas? – interrogó Fendomë.

- Así es, la doncella Mírwen tuvo a bien informar a nuestros reyes de vuestra llegada – Valglin sonrió – Acompañadme, os llevaré hasta ellos -.

Los tres noldo observaron desconcertados como su pintoresco guía se metía en una especie de rectángulo de cristal situado junto a las escaleras, hubiera pasado desapercibido de no ser por la lamparita que colgaba de su techo.

- Por favor, señores, vengan o no llegaremos nunca -.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Celebrimbor, examinando la jaula de cristal al tiempo que entraba.

- Un ortan -.

Valglin accionó una palanca y la jaula comenzó a elevarse pegada a la roca.

- Ingenioso – sonrió el nieto de Fëanor - ¿Hay más como éste por la ciudad? -.

- Sólo tres de momento pero la dama Galadriel desea instalar otros cuatro, son muy útiles a la hora de salvar las grandes alturas que separan unos niveles de la ciudad de otros, sobre todo se agradece el que hay en el puerto para subir mercancías -.

Una vez en la ciudad el asombro de los herreros iba en aumento. Calles pavimentadas con mármol, edificios de dos a cuatro pisos con estructuras atrevidas en las que se combinaban los arcos, terrazas y grandes ventanales con vidrios coloreados dando una gran sensación de ligereza y lujo. Las mansiones se alternaban en perfecta armonía con jardines, tiendas y posadas.

- Ésta es la Ciudad Alta, es la sección rica, aquí viven principalmente elfos noldo – explicaba Valglin – En el centro de la ciudad, un poco más abajo, se encuentra la Ciudad Media, el área comercial por excelencia. Más abajo, al Norte, está el puerto y, hacia el Este, la Ciudad de Madera, dónde viven los Sindar y Silvanos. Ah, y en la proa y popa de Ost-in-Edhil encontraréis el Jardín Occidental y el Jardín Oriental, nosotros vamos al primero, la casa de los Reyes se levanta a su lado -.

- Cuando terminen Ost-in-Edhil va a poder rivalizar con Tirion – suspiró Fendomë, nostálgico - ¿A quién se debe el diseño de la ciudad? -.

- A la Dama Blanca -.

- Aquí manda Galadriel – meditó en silencio Celebrimbor – Aún puedo recordarla caminando deslumbrante por Nargothrond, una mezcla de belleza y delicadeza femenina escondiendo un espíritu más fuerte que el de cualquier príncipe noldo y una sabiduría acrecentada tras siglos de estudio en compañía de Melian, la Maia -.

La casa de los reyes de Eregion estaba construida en mármol marrón semejando bandas de madera, resultaba pequeña en comparación con algunas mansiones anteriores. Un criado les abrió y les precedió hasta un amplio salón, suelo de madera negra y un semicírculo de once sillas enfrentadas a otras tres. Los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz ambarina del atardecer resaltando la sensación hogareña.

Valglin les indicó que tomaran asiento. Instantes después empezaron a llegar otros elfos de aspecto más aristocrático que el de su guía, la mayoría rubios, signo claro de pertenecer a las Casas de Finarfin y Fingolfin, también llegaron sindar y silvanos. Aún así dos sitios permanecían vacíos. Para hacer la espera más llevadera el astrólogo les presentó a los asistentes.

- Aran meletyalda Celeborn ar tári meletyalda Galadriel –.(su majestad el rey Celeborn y su majestad la reina Galadriel)

Celebrimbor no fue consciente de quien pronunció aquellas palabras, su mirada se había perdido en la contemplación de la dama que aquel señor de los Sindar llevaba de la mano. La grandeza de los presentes palideció ante la sencilla magnificencia de Galadriel, los cabellos dorados cayendo libres hasta la cintura resaltando sobre la túnica blanca que parecía tejida con rayos de luna y nieve. Los reyes tomaron asiento.

- Sed bienvenidos a Ost-in-Edhil – comenzó Celeborn – Celebrimbor, me alegro de veros nuevamente, haced vuestra petición y el Consejo la considerará -.

- Según me ha informado el guía que amablemente habéis dispuesto para nosotros, la doncella con la que nos encontramos en el camino os ha hablado de nuestras intenciones -.

- Deseamos que vos mismo nos las expliquéis -.

- Traigo conmigo a los mejores artesanos del metal y la joyería que caminan sobre la Tierra Media, sería nuestro deseo instalarnos en Eregion para comerciar con los enanos de Kazad-dûm y construir el Mírdaithrond -.

- ¿El Mírdaithrond? – interrogó Valglin. 

- Un recinto dedicado por entero a las artes de la fragua, allí crearíamos objetos de gran belleza y poder como nunca haya visto nadie – el gesto serio de Celebrimbor se iba iluminando a medida que hablaba de su sueño y captaba la atención de aquellos ojos de zafiro – Aquí tenéis los planos -.

Haciendo un esfuerzo se obligó a depositarlos en manos de Celeborn y no en las de su esposa.

Un par de horas después el Consejo entero estaba a favor de Celebrimbor, veían muchos beneficios de la cooperación con el maestro herrero. Sólo una persona no se había pronunciado.

- Eres el nieto de Fëanor – una sencilla afirmación que guardaba mil y una acusaciones en boca de Galadriel.

- Así es, ¿os resulta un inconveniente? -.

Aegnor no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al rostro, su querido señor acababa de desafiar abiertamente a la reina. La expresión de Fendomë era peor si cabe, él había conocido a la Dama Blanca cuando vivían en Tirion y ella era sólo una joven princesa, ya por entonces muchos eldar se cuidaban de hacerla enfadar.

- Por si no se os había comunicado, sobre vuestra noble ascendencia pesa la más terrible de las maldiciones – clavó su mirada en el orgulloso noldo – Si os dejamos instalaros en Eregion posiblemente selle el destino de mi reino, condenándolo a ser el más grandioso de los reinos élficos y a perecer a manos de las oscuras fuerzas del mal -.

- El mal fue expulsado de la Tierra Media tras la Guerra de la Cólera y el Juramento lo hizo mi abuelo y mi padre, no yo – se defendió Celebrimbor.

- ¡Os afecta por igual, la Maldición de Mandos cayó sobre Fëanor y sus descendientes por la matanza de amigos y hermanos! -.

Las palabras de Galadriel hundieron en su asiento a Fendomë.

- Serví fielmente a Finrod Felagund, vuestro hermano, y él me llamó amigo; renegué de mi padre cuando intentó derrocar a vuestro hermano Orodreth para ocupar el trono de Nargothrond, vuestro noble esposo es testigo de ello, y, antes de venir a Eregion, viví en Lindon poniendo mis habilidades al servicio de Gil-galad – se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló ante la Dama Blanca, aunque no bajó la cabeza en ningún momento y sostuvo sin vacilar su gélida mirada – Sólo os pido que confiéis en mí como lo han hecho otros miembros de vuestra noble familia, no quiero hacer mal alguno, mi sueño es crear objetos maravillosos como vos soñasteis una vez con fundar el reino de Eregion -.

Silencio. Nadie osaba siquiera respirar mientras Galadriel parecía meditar aquellos argumentos. La Dama Blanca se debatía ante un grave dilema. Ella creía en Celebrimbor, le conocía de su estancia en Nargothrond y por lo que Finrod decía de él, su propio poder le decía que el noldo era sincero; sin embargo aceptarle sería cometer el mismo error que Thingol al pedir el Silmaril o que Finrod al tenerle en Nargothrond, con Celebrimbor entraría en Eregion la Maldición.

- ¿Altáriel? – interrogó Celeborn.

- Sea, que Celebrimbor y su gente construyan el Mírdaithrond junto a Ost-in-Edhil – cedió al tiempo que se le oscurecía la mirada y pensaba – Que mi reino sea el más grande y caiga como los que le han precedido -.

El maestro herrero tomó una de las manos de la reina y la besó.

- Gracias, mi señora, por vuestra benevolencia – se le veía tan feliz que Galadriel no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Espero que no me deis motivos para arrepentirme de mi decisión -.

- De eso nos encargaremos nosotros, meletyalda – afirmó Aegnor.

- La reunión del Consejo ha terminado – anunció Celeborn – Las disposiciones en torno al Mírdaithrond se decidirán más adelante -.

El rey tendió una mano a su esposa y abandonaron la sala. Un criado acompañó al resto de los asistentes hasta la puerta.

- Olvídalo – masculló repentinamente Fendomë nada más salir de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué? – interrogaron sus amigos.

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? – el elda miró a Aegnor – Nuestro Celebrimbor se ha quedado prendadito de la Dama Blanca -.

- ¿¡¿¡Qué!?!? -.

- Fendomë, necesitas descansar – sonrió Celebrimbor.

- Lo que tu digas, pero recuerda que está casada y, aunque no lo estuviera, jamás conseguirías más amabilidad de ella que la de hoy -.

- Ahí has dado de pleno, mellom – rió Aegnor.

- ¿Por qué no habría de ser más amable? -.

La risa de Aegnor cesó bruscamente.

- ¿Bromeas?, no me digas que Fendomë tiene razón y... -.

- Contesta Fendomë – insistió Celebrimbor.

- ¡Por Eru y todos los Valar!, no seas estúpido, ella odia a todos los de la Casa de Fëanor -.

- Acaba de conocerme, no tiene motivos para odiarme -.

- Tú naciste en la Tierra Media, no viste lo que ocurrió en las playas de Aqualondë, ni te hablaron del paso por Helcaraxë, ni nada de nada -.

- Pues explícamelo, todos me señalan y me llaman maldito pero ni siquiera sé el motivo, sólo mencionan la Matanza de Parientes sin decir jamás qué ocurrió -.

- Tu abuelo Fëanor quería llegar a Endor lo antes posible, para conseguirlo necesitaba los navíos-cisne de los Teleri, ellos se negaron a dárnoslos porque no querían traicionar a los Valar; Fëanor ordenó una carga armada contra una población indefensa... fue una masacre... – se pasó una mano por los ojos y sonrió con amargura al tiempo que repetía las palabras de Galadriel – "la Maldición de Mandos cayó sobre Fëanor y sus descendientes por la matanza de amigos y hermanos" -.

Durante los meses siguientes fue terminándose Ost-in-Edhil al tiempo que se construía el Mírdaithrond. Tres edificios triangulares, cada uno de 18 metros de altura y muros de mármol con vetas rosas y rojas, fijaban el complejo sirviendo como puntos de partida para los miradores, verandas y galerías, fuentes y patios cerrados. Esto era la superficie, bajo tierra se hallaban los dos niveles de forjas, talleres y almacenes, conocidos como Estancias del Metal y Estancias de las Joyas.

Cuando Ost-in-Edhil estuvo terminada, Galadriel se mostró como una entusiasta colaboradora en el proyecto del Mírdaithrond, quería saber como organizaría Celebrimbor aquel recinto que era prácticamente otra ciudad. El señor herrero le mostró los planos y lo que habría en cada estancia, las rutas de comercio con Kazad-dûm, la estructuración interna de la Hermandad de Joyeros, y un largo etc.

Solían reunirse al atardecer en el mirador central del Mírdaithrond, un lugar tranquilo donde huían un rato de sus respectivas obligaciones.

- Ésta es la última de las modificaciones, ¿dadme vuestra opinión? -.

Galadriel examinó el complicado diagrama. Aquello se había convertido casi en un juego, Celebrimbor le mostraba un plano y ella intentaba descifrarlo con los conocimientos acumulados después de interrogarle día tras día.

- Parecen forjas por su estructura pero esto de aquí no me cuadra – señaló el punto – Todas las que me has enseñado tienen las tuberías para el gas, ¿por qué ésta no? -.

- Forjas Frías – Celebrimbor pronunció aquellas palabras como un niño mostrándole a otro el juguete nuevo que le acaban de regalar.

- ¿Frías? – la Dama Blanca enarcó una ceja momentáneamente confusa, entonces se le iluminó el rostro al comprender - ¿Laen?, ¿dices que vas a poder fabricar objetos de laen? -.

- Y adamante e ithilnaur e ithildin... en una semana tendré aquí los primeros materiales procedentes de Kazad-dûm y en dos podrás ver, Galadriel, las joyas tan hermosas que es capaz de crear el Gwaith-i-Mírdain -.(Pueblo de los Joyeros)

- No lo dudo -.

La dama dejó pasar por alto la inocente falta de respeto al haberla llamado directamente por su nombre, sólo Celeborn se tomaba esa libertad y, en contadas ocasiones, Valglin y Thranduil. Sin embargo Celebrimbor se percató de su falta y trató de enmendarla.

- Mis disculpas, mi señora, me ha ganado mi entusiasmo -.

- No me has molestado en absoluto, Celebrimbor – dijo ella prescindiendo de toda formalidad – Cuando uno habla con el corazón se suele saltar inconscientemente el protocolo -.

- Gracias por vuestra comprensión -.

- Hagamos algo, cuando estemos a solas háblame como tu igual, será mucho más cómodo para ambos -.

- No es necesario, no volverá a pasar -.

- ¡Oh, sí que pasará!, diez meses son tiempo más que suficiente para conocer a una persona –.

- ¿En serio?, ¿demostradlo? – la desafió el noldo.

- Te gusta el secreto por eso nadie es capaz de discernir qué cruza por tu cabeza, algo que irrita bastante a Aegnor. Sereno y con un severo autocontrol durante la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo eres impaciente a la hora de enseñar a tus discípulos y cuando desatas tus emociones, sean éstas buenas o malas, haces temblar al mundo – la dama sonrió divertida ante la expresión desconcertada de Celebrimbor - ¿Más? -.

- No, suficiente, me has convencido... Eres capaz de introducirte en los pensamientos de los demás, ¿verdad? -.

- Sí, parece que eso te inquieta, ¿algo que ocultar, señor herrero? – interrogó Galadriel, no tan en broma como parecía.

- Todos necesitamos tener algunos secretos y, como bien has dicho, a mí me gusta guardar gran parte de lo que pienso -.

- Tranquilo Celebrimbor, mi poder sólo lo uso cuando es preciso, no sería ético que fuese introduciéndome en las mentes de los que me rodean – la dama cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y apoyó el mentón sobre ellas – Pero agradecería que compartieras conmigo aquellos asuntos que te preocupen, ahora formas parte de mis súbditos -.

- Creo que disfrutas enormemente organizándole la vida a la gente – sonrió el noldo.

Galadriel dio un respingo.

- Hace mucho tiempo alguien dijo esas mismas palabras sobre mí, y también que debía buscarme un reino que gobernar para poner en práctica mi don o defecto, según como se vea -.

- Todo el que tenga oportunidad de conversar contigo se percata irremediablemente de tus innatas dotes de mando, Eregion no podría desear una mejor reina – Celebrimbor dudó un instante antes de añadir - ¿Puedo preguntar quién fue esa persona?, ¿quizás Finrod? -.

- Mi hermano lo creía pero no fue él, la primera en llamarme metomentodo fue Anninda de Aqualondë, mi mejor amiga, ni siquiera Eirien o Mírwen han sido capaces de ocupar su lugar – el rostro de Galadriel se había transformado, iluminado repentinamente por una especie de alegre melancolía – Su madre era prima de la mía así que crecimos juntas, seguramente si hubiésemos sido hermanas no habríamos estado tan unidas -.

- Háblame de Aman – solicitó él.

- Fendomë es tu amigo, ¿no te ha contado de su vida al otro lado del Gran Mar? -.

- No, él acompañaba a mi abuelo y creo que participó en la Matanza, nunca he conseguido sonsacarle nada -.

- No hay palabra que pueda describir el horror y el sufrimiento de ese día, elfos contra elfos, espero no volver a ver nada semejante – Galadriel se levantó bruscamente y se asomó al exterior del mirador, abajo una gran actividad llenaba el Mírdaithrond – Disculpa mi enojo, no puedo evitar sentir una mezcla de frustración y culpabilidad cada vez que ese recuerdo viene hasta mí, muchas veces he pensado que mi familia pudo haber detenido el combate en lugar de limitarnos a mirar y apropiarnos de los barcos de los Teleri mientras ellos perecían bajo las espadas -.

- Lo hecho, hecho está, piensa en todo lo bueno que has hecho y que puedes hacer como reina de Eregion -.

Galadriel contempló Occidente, allí donde el sol casi había desaparecido todavía existía un lugar llamado Valinor, cuna de recuerdos y sueños.

- Quieres que te hable de Aman, tengo una idea mejor – extendió las manos hacia Celebrimbor, había recuperado su expresión amable y luminosa – Coge mis manos -.

El señor herrero obedeció, disfrutando de ese efímero contacto.

- Cierra los ojos, al principio puedes sentir algo de mareo pero no te preocupes – indicó la dama.

- Confío plenamente en ti – afirmó Celebrimbor.

Haciendo uso del poder aprendido en compañía de Melian, Galadriel condujo a Celebrimbor a través de sus recuerdos. El noldo pudo contemplar Aman en todo su esplendor, Tirion, Aqualondë, Taniquetil, los Árboles, la vida cotidiana de los Valar y Eldar. Por último le dejó ver los acontecimientos producidos a partir del desencadenamiento de Melkor, la muerte de Finwë, la huída desde Aman, el paso del Helcaraxë, el nacimiento de la Luna y el Sol.

Cuando el hechizo se rompió Galadriel estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, agotada. Celebrimbor lo impidió y, gentil, la ayudo a sentarse. Brevemente pudo sentir el roce de sus dorados cabellos en el rostro y el dulce aroma que despedían.

- ¿Os encontráis bien? -.

- No te preocupes, sólo es cansancio, al final te he mostrado más de lo que pensaba en un principio – sonrió tranquilizadora, aunque su cara había perdido cualquier ápice de color - ¿Qué te ha parecido el "viaje"? -.

- Ha aclarado muchas dudas y ha saciado plenamente mi curiosidad; mi abuelo fue un gran artesano, no creo que pueda igualarle -.

- Espero que Ilúvatar jamás permita que te iguales a él, no lo necesitas Celebrimbor – la voz de Galadriel se hizo momentáneamente severa – Deja que el corazón te guíe a la hora de crear tus obras y que la razón se imponga a él en las decisiones que hayas de tomar en tu vida, pues los errores que cometemos los Noldor son a causa del ímpetu de nuestro espíritu -.

- Así será -.

Celebrimbror observó las estrellas. El sortilegio de la Dama Blanca había durado más de lo que creyó en un principio.

- Se ha hecho tarde, os acompañaré a casa -.

- No es necesario, sé cuanto te gusta trabajar en los talleres por la noche -.

- Galadriel, insisto -.

Agradecida, permitió que el príncipe noldo la acompañase. Cubrieron el trayecto en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Celebrimbor aún turbado por el inesperado regalo de la dama al dejarle entrar en sus recuerdos, ella sorprendida consigo misma por permitírselo.

- Dijiste que ibas a enviar unas cartas a Durin de Kazad-dûm – recordó Galadriel.

- Así es, mi señora – descubrió lo difícil que le resultaba tratarla de vos.

- Entrad un momento, quiero que vuestro mensajero lleve una misiva de mi parte – dijo ella precediéndole al entrar – Además las cartas con el sello real llegan más rápido a su destino -.

Una sirvienta se adelantó a dar la bienvenida a su señora.

- El señor Celeborn me pidió que os entregará esto – le tendió una nota.

- Gracias Lothiniel, ¿dónde ha ido? -.

- Llegó un mensaje y partió hace unas horas, su destino lo desconozco -.

La Dama Blanca leyó la nota, sus dedos se crisparon imperceptiblemente.

- Preparad la cena, el señor Celebrimbor esta noche es mi invitado -.

En cuanto Lothiniel salió de la sala Galadriel se permitió estrujar el papel, a todas luces molesta.

- ¿Galadriel? -.

- No lo soporto, mi paciencia tiene un límite, si no quiere mi ayuda no seré yo quien se la imponga – pensó frustrada.

- ¿Mi señora?, ¿ha ocurrido algo grave? – insistió Celebrimbor preocupado.

- No – le señaló un sofá – Aguardad aquí, si queréis algo sólo pedídselo a uno de mis sirvientes -.

Él la vio desaparecer escaleras arriba. Se aproximó a los ventanales y contempló la noche. La Estrella del Norte brillaba intensamente, la luz de un Silmaril.

- Celeborn no se merece estar casado con alguien tan excepcional como Galadriel, un sinda que tiene como esposa a la reina de los Noldor de Endor y la menosprecia de esa manera lo mínimo que se merece es perderla -.

Y su corazón rogó por que así fuera.

N. de A.: Ya empiezo con los culebrones ¬¬, espero que nadie se enfade por el conflicto Galadriel-Celeborn y mucho menos por la intervención de Celebrimbor, digamos que ahora vais a conocer mi particular versión de por qué se crearon los Anillos de Poder. Me voy a tomar un montón de libertades con la historia, si alguien ve algo demasiado fuera de lugar que me lo comunique, no todos los reviews van a ser buenos :P

Por cierto, sí, los ortan ("que suben") son ascensores ^^. Si los herreros de Eregion fueron capaces de crear los Anillos construir un ascensor debió ser un juego de niños, algo de cristal, un poco de magia y mecánica y ya está. Imaginad la ciudad de Ost-in.Edhil con todo tipo de lujos: sistema de agua corriente, hipocaustos, alcantarillado... en resumen, la magia, el ingenio y el poder de los elfos llevados al extremo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.^^


	15. La marcha de los Sindar

La marcha de los Sindar

Lentamente se puso la túnica corta y las calzas. Luego el cinturón y las botas. Por último el medallón con el emblema de su cargo, Consejero Supremo Sinda de Ost-in-Edhil. 

Al mirarse en el espejo, Thranduil se sintió extraño. Pertenecía a una de las familias de más alto linaje de Doriath, siempre había llevado costosos ropajes y joyas, nada de lo que veía en el espejo debería haberle resultado extraño. Él sabía por qué se sentía así, se estaba vistiendo para asistir a una reunión en la que traicionaría a las personas que más amaba.

- Jamás debí consentir que convocaran la reunión, jamás... -.

Días antes, durante una de las sesiones del Consejo, se produjo un desafortunado incidente.

- Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para tratar un tema de máxima gravedad, los naugrim – fueron las palabras de Celeborn que abrieron el debate – Hemos de establecer los límites de nuestros tratos con ellos -.

- Si limitamos nuestra relación con los naugrim o con los edain la ciudad no prosperará – replicó Galadriel.

- Ya empezamos – susurró Eirien al oído de su esposo – Deberíamos ponerles en el patio y dejar que se pelearan un rato, a ver si se les pasa ese maldito enfado -.

- Sería un error, Galadriel destrozaría a Celeborn – sonrió Thranduil.

- Nuestro comercio depende en gran medida de los enanos, ellos producen en sus forjas objetos que, de otra manera, tendríamos que importar desde Lindon – opinó Alyador, señor de los comerciantes.

- ¿Tan caro resultaría? – preguntó Thranduil.

- Las dos rutas que nos ponen en contacto con Lindon una va por mar y la otra a través de las Ered Luin, la primera resulta cara y la segunda es prohibitiva – explicó Alyador – Eregion aún no es lo suficientemente rico y poderoso como para permitirse ese tipo de comercio a gran escala -.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos de dar mil y un rodeos y encaramos el verdadero problema? – les interrumpió la reina – Los sindar no soportáis a los naugrim y ellos no os soportan a vosotros, esa es la cuestión -.

- Hay aspectos en los que no podemos ceder, Altáriel – replicó Celeborn – En el último mensaje que recibimos, prácticamente exigían que los sindar se marchasen de Eregion para seguir comerciando -.

- Es por la forma que tienen de expresarse, además, yo nunca cedería a una petición de semejante índole -.

- Sin embargo los sindar dudan de ti – dijo Thranduil – Creen que para ti es más importante la grandeza de tu reino que ellos, cada vez llegan más noldor y silvanos a Ost-in-Edhil y los Elfos Grises sienten que se están convirtiendo en una minoría despreciada -.

- Eso no es verdad – la voz de Galadriel reflejaba tristeza – Los sindar han sido y son mi familia a este lado del Gran Mar, siempre los he defendido y protegido, ¿por qué iba a abandonarlos ahora? -.

- Ambición – sentenció Eirien.

- ¿Ambición? -.

- En el fondo no eres distinta al resto de tu Pueblo, tienes un sueño por cumplir con respecto a Eregion, y si alguien no se adapta a tu sueño tendrá que marcharse -.

El resto de consejeros guardó silencio, aquel era un conflicto que debían dirimir los reyes y los dos sindar.

- ¿Qué respondes a eso, Altáriel? – inquirió Celeborn – Desmiente algo que sabes que es cierto. Has estado tan preocupada por asentar y engrandecer el reino que no te has percatado de estar perdiendo a parte de tu Pueblo -.

- No permitiré que las presiones de los enanos sigan dañando el corazón del reino, esta vez seré yo quien ponga las condiciones, veremos si continúan insultando a los sindar cuando se encuentren sin las provisiones de trigo y cebada para el invierno -.

Thranduil y Eirien se dieron por satisfechos. Conocían a Galadriel y confiaban en su palabra, además sabían cuanto les apreciaba la dama.

No sucedió igual con Celeborn, su expresión parecía decir "ya veremos".

Una vez concluyeron las deliberaciones, el Consejo se retiró y cada cual retomó sus correspondientes obligaciones.

En los soportales de la Sala del Consejo, Eirien y Galadriel estaba decidiendo a qué hora quedar para cenar ellas dos y sus maridos, cuando Celebrimbor se aproximó.

- Disculpad, ¿puedo hablar un momento con vos, Ninquenís? -.

- Sí, dime -.

- Tenemos problemas de abastecimiento -.

- ¿Otra vez? -.

- Sí, a este paso nunca terminaremos el Mírdaithrond – el maestro herrero se veía desesperado – Necesitamos mithril y también laen para aislar las estancias -.

- El contrato con los naugrim especificaba que tendríais los materiales esta semana sin falta – replicó Galadriel, desconcertada – Nunca se retrasan -.

- Exactamente, no se han retrasado – dijo Celebrimbor – Envié a Aegnor para que averiguase qué sucedía, al parecer los enanos se niegan a aumentar las cotas de producción que nos entregan -.

- ¿Por qué? -.

- Los sindar – resumió él.

- Acompáñame a casa, necesito tu consejo – indicó la dama – Eirien, tendremos que dejar la cena para otro día -.

- No hay problema, nos vemos mañana -.

La hija de Beleg Cúthalion observó como los noldor desaparecían calle abajo. Empezaba a dudar de las palabras de Galadriel.

- ¿Sucede algo? – interrogó Thranduil al ver la expresión enojada de su esposa.

- No me esperes para cenar, es posible que llegue tarde -.

- ¿Y eso? -.

- Tengo un trabajito pendiente – sonrió maliciosa y le dio un beso – Mañana te lo contaré -.

- De acuerdo, sólo intenta no meterte en problemas -.

El resto del día Thranduil se dedicó de pleno a las tareas burocráticas. Sentado en el despacho de su casa, miraba añorante el exterior y como la luz solar iba extinguiéndose.

- Galadriel tiene razón, el papeleo es un asco -.

Releyó un informe sobre unas telas extraviadas; el proveedor decía que las había entregado y quería que se las pagasen, el tendero decía que no había recibido la mercancía y no quería pagar.

- Un auténtico asco -.

La noche se deslizó suavemente sobre Ost-in-Edhil. Una furtiva sombra trepó las murallas que daban al Jardín Occidental. Evitando la luz de los fanales y a los escasos guardias, se coló en el patio de la casa de los reyes.

Allí trepó a un árbol. Lanzó una soga al techo del edificio, hábilmente la enganchó a la chimenea; el otro extremo lo anudó firmemente al tronco y entones se deslizó por la cuerda.

Encaramada a una ventana, asistió a la conversación entre Galadriel y Celebrimbor. No conseguía entender todo, sólo que la dama no veía salida al problema de los naugrim y los sindar. El maestro herrero intentaba aportar su punto de vista, sabía cuanto quería Galadriel a los Elfos Grises pero con ellos en la ciudad los enanos se negarían en redondo a comerciar.

Luego la discusión saltó a otros temas. Le extrañó mucho esa familiaridad que mostraban el uno con el otro, estaba por apostar que Celebrimbor le estaba tirando los tejos a la reina, aunque ella no parecía prestarle atención preocupada como estaba.

El príncipe noldorin tomó entonces las manos de la dama y las besó. Aquello empezaba a salirse de castaño oscuro. Del sobresalto la sombra furtiva perdió pie y por poco se despeña.

- He oído un ruido en la ventana -.

- ¿Seguro? -.

Agarrada precariamente, se pegó a la pared todo lo que pudo deseando poder convertirse en parte de ella. Celebrimbor se asomó y una oportuna lechuza se posó en uno de los árboles.

- Sólo era una lechuza -.

- Que extraño, juraría que he sentido la presencia de alguien -.

La sombra furtiva recordó que debía respirar. Volvió a trepar, está vez con el firme propósito de marcharse, ya había oído y visto lo suficiente; si Galadriel estaba enfadada con Celeborn y decidía enrollarse con Celebrimbor no era asunto suyo, ella estaba allí para ayudar a los Sindar. Sin embargo se asomó de nuevo a la ventana, muerta de curiosidad.

Celebrimbor estaba contándole a Galadriel como eran sus talleres en Nargothrond. Ella hizo un comentario sobre Finrod y la conversación se volvió más personal, cada uno recordando momentos vividos junto al hermano de la dama. Ese no era el tipo de temas que uno trataba con un súbdito, Galadriel sólo tenía esa confianza con Celeborn y Thranduil, y quizás Valglin; no, definitivamente entre esos dos había algo raro, y si no lo había estaba por haberlo.

La reina se levantó y condujo a su invitado a la habitación colindante. La sombra furtiva había superado la sorpresa para instalarse en un estado mezcla consternación y susto, ¡aquel era el dormitorio!.

Procedió a desplazarse de ventana, no obstante la pared de la casa tenía otros planes. Una mano resbaló en su asidero y, misteriosamente, su compañera y los pies decidieron solidarizarse con ella; la sombra furtiva cayó al vacío y fue a desplomarse sobre unos setos. Cuan no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Celeborn delante suyo, una expresión de absoluta estupefacción en el rostro.

- ¿Eirien? -.

- Sí, bonita noche, ¿verdad? -.

Las luces de la calle se encendieron. Thranduil echó mano de una lámpara. Aburrido, hizo el caballito con la silla mientras leía el siguiente expediente.

- ¡¡¡Thranduil!!! -.

- ¡Aaaah... auch! -.

El elfo, esturreado por los suelos después de darse el costalazo padre, miró a su esposa con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Dónde está el balrog, si puede saberse? -.

- Lo siento – sonrió Eirien, demostrando poco arrepentimiento.

- Sí, sí – masculló Thranduil, frotándose la espalda - ¿Qué ocurre? -.

- Hay que convocar una reunión del Consejo Sindarin -.

- Supongo que me explicarás el motivo -.

- Galadriel no puede cumplir lo que nos prometió sin condenar a Ost-in-Edhil, los naugrim han exigido que se excluya del gobierno a cualquier elfo de ascendencia sindarin o dejarán de abastecernos -.

- ¿¡Qué!?, ¿y qué hay del sistema de presión que ha sugerido Galadriel? -.

- Los enanos pueden permitirse comprar la comida a las tribus humanas que habitan del otro lado de las Montañas Nubladas, aceptan nuestros recursos agrícolas sólo por apoyar un comercio que saben, a la larga, les beneficiará, sobre todo tras la llegada de los mírdain -.

Thranduil se quedó absorto mirando al vacío.

- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Eirien?, quiero saberlo antes de convocar al Consejo -.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos escapamos el año pasado? -.

- Sí, nos dirigimos al Noreste, atravesamos las Montañas Nubladas por el Cirith Carhadras – evocó Thranduil – Pasamos el verano en compañía de los elfos de los bosques, jamás creí que vería unas arañas tan grandes -.

- Disfrutamos y nos sentimos como en casa, Bosqueverde nos hizo recordar los alegres tiempos en Doriath; ¿por qué no llevamos allí a nuestra gente?, los silvanos no nos lo impedirían, hay espacio de sobra para todos -.

- ¿Marcharnos? – él se pasó una mano por el rubio cabello.

- Aquí no nos quieren, no nos necesitan; si permanecemos en Eregion lo único que conseguiremos es enemistarnos con personas a las que amamos – Eirien tomó las manos de su esposo y le miró a los ojos – Yo no quiero acabar odiando a Galadriel, Rasadan o a Valglin, ¿y tú? -.

- No, no quiero – respondió, la resolución brillando en su mirada azur – De acuerdo, convoca al Consejo, someteremos este asunto a votación -.

Eirien le abrazó durante unos instantes, intentando darle fuerza y confianza, luego salió a la misma velocidad que había entrado... y volvió a entrar.

- Por cierto, casi se me olvida, Galadriel está liada con Celebrimbor -.

- ¿¡¿¡¿¡QUÉ!?!?!? -.

- Lo descubrí por accidente, cuando escuchaba la conversación de los dos, será mejor que no se lo contemos a nadie más -.

- Eirien, Celeborn es como mi hermano – protestó Thranduil.

- No te preocupes, a Galadriel se le pasará el enfado, quiere demasiado a Celeborn como para cambiarlo por otro – sonrió antes de marcharse.

- Jamás debí consentir que convocaran la reunión, jamás... -.

Se echó la capa sobre los hombros y bajó al salón, allí le esperaba Eirien para acudir a la asamblea secreta.

Las calles de Ost-in-Edhil nunca estaban desiertas, los elfos aguantaban días enteros sin descansar, así que se podía ver casi el mismo bullicio durante el día que por la noche. Nadie pareció reparar en Thranduil y Eirien.

El lugar escogido para la reunión era un gran almacén en la Ciudad Media, el tamaño del edificio permitiría que asistiera una amplia representación de los Elfos Grises.

Thranduil sería quien presidiría al Consejo, tomarían parte activa los señores de cada Casa y el resto de sindar podían solicitar ser escuchados aunque su voto no se tendría en cuenta.

Cuando estuvieron presentes todos los príncipes, Eirien tomó la palabra y relató punto por punto la conversación entre Celebrimbor y Galadriel. Hay que decir que aquello era toda una hazaña, pocos elfos admitirían haber espiado a otro de su raza y, mucho menos, habrían sido capaces de permanecer encaramados horas a una ventana con cuatro metros de caída libre a sus pies y la posibilidad de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. Claro que sólo ella sabía lo interesante y prolífico que había resultado su espionaje.

Eirien dejó bien clara la frustración de la reina al no poder remediar la situación, Galadriel amaba a los Sindar, el Pueblo con quien había vivido toda la Primera Edad y entre quien había escogido a su esposo; sin embargo el reino de Eregion corría peligro de desaparecer y, con él, el sueño de la Dama Blanca.

- La Dama Galadriel protegió y guió a nuestra gente cuando Dior murió, luchó por nosotros en cada una de las guerras en que nos vimos envueltos, incluso cuando fueron contra los Noldor, su propio linaje – proclamó Eirien – Ella nos lo ha dado todo, yo digo que es hora de devolverle algo -.

- ¿Qué es lo que sugieres? – interrogó uno de los nobles.

- Los Sindar debemos irnos de Eregion -.

Se formó un auténtico desbarajuste entre los asistentes. Gritos, insultos, aclamaciones, todo estalló al tiempo.

- ¡¡¡Silencio!!! -.

La autoritaria voz de Thranduil se alzó por encima del alboroto y calmó las voces, aunque no los ánimos.

- Todo el que lo desee podrá hablar, pero de uno en uno, mantengamos un mínimo de dignidad y respeto -.

Durante más de dos horas se debatió el tema. Todos los príncipes estaban de acuerdo en que era necesario partir de Eregion, lo que no querían era irse como si fuesen criminales, exigían marchar pero conservando intacto su honor. Thranduil pensaba igual que ellos, y sabía que sería muy difícil darle solución al dilema.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, amigo? -.

- Celeborn... pero ¿qué haces aquí? -.

- Aún soy el rey de los Sindar, aunque creo que ha llegado la hora de ceder ese puesto -.

Celeborn se retiró la capucha que hasta entonces le había ocultado, el silencio cayó como una losa sobre los presentes.

- Aiya antiguo Pueblo de Doriath, he escuchado lo que aquí habéis debatido y os apoyaré en aquella decisión que toméis, pero lo haré como rey de Eregion – con un ligero movimiento se quitó la corona de oro, una hermosa pieza que simulaba hojas en pleno otoño – A partir de este instante los Elfos Grises tendréis un nuevo señor, él os guiará y protegerá, confiad siempre en él y servidle como servisteis a Thingol, Dior, Elwing y a mí -.

Después, con una amplia sonrisa, depositó la corona sobre la cabeza de Thranduil. Él le miró, estupefacto, incapaz de reaccionar.

- Aiya Thranduil aran o Sindar -.(Salve Thranduil rey de los Elfos Grises)

Todos los elfos repitieron el saludo.

- ¿Yo?, ¿por qué? -.

- Lo preguntas como si fuese un castigo, meletyalda – rió Eirien.

- Alguien tenía que ocupar el trono y yo no podía ir con vosotros, eres la mejor elección que podía hacer, sé que serás un buen rey Thranduil – replicó Celeborn – Por cierto, te dije que el destino a veces juega malas pasadas, ¿no eras tú el que juraba que nunca sería rey? -.

- Eres un maldito conspirador, ¿cómo te enteraste de la reunión? -.

- Atrapé a tu esposa cuando se descolgaba por la pared de mi casa, bueno, en realidad casi me cae encima, no tuvieron tanta suerte los arbustos -.

- ¿Tenías que mencionarlo? – renegó Eirien.

- Rectifico, sois un par de conspiradores – protestó abrumado.

- Esto sólo es el primer paso, mañana tendrás que defender a los Sindar en el Consejo de la Ciudad, la única manera de que partáis sin ser humillados es que Galadriel os entregue los típicos regalos de compensación y cerréis un pacto como reyes de vuestros respectivos Pueblos – prosiguió Celeborn – Has de conseguir que ella te trate como un igual, y no va a ser fácil dado el enfado que tiene conmigo... -.

- Y el berrinche que se va a pillar cuando se entere que hemos solucionado el problema sin contar con ella; me hago cargo Celeborn, conozco a tu esposa desde hace tropecientos siglos -.

- Eirien, será mejor que mañana os acompañe Thalos -.

- ¿El sanador? -.

- Sí, no creo que Thranduil sobreviva a la reunión de mañana -.

Al día siguiente, Thranduil acudió a la Sala del Consejo portando la corona de hojas. Disfrutó con las expresiones estupefactas de sus amigos y compañeros, la de Galadriel fue una de las mejores seguramente porque en muy contadas ocasiones había visto sorprendida a la dama.

- Thranduil, explícanos qué ha sucedido –.

- Dama Galadriel, os comunico que el caballero Celeborn ha abdicado como Señor de los Sindar y me ha convertido en su sucesor – respondió él – Lo cierto es que yo soy el primer sorprendido con la situación -.

- Sí, ayer parecía que iba a sufrir una apoplejía – apuntó Eirien.

Aquel comentario relajó un tanto la tensión.

- Mi sincera enhorabuena, vuestro nombramiento alegra mi corazón – fue la replica de Galadriel.

- Gracias, señora -.

Se había enfadado con Celeborn, más de lo que ya estaba, por no avisarla de aquel movimiento, sin embargo se percató al momento del objetivo que tenía su esposo en mente al nombrar rey a Thranduil y hubo de reconocer que era una salida idónea en la que ella no había reparado.

- Hoy debemos decidir qué hacer con el problema de los naugrim, tarinya – recordó Valglin.

- No será necesario – le atajó Thranduil – Dentro de unos días el conflicto con los enanos desaparecerá -.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Arvairë.

- Mi Pueblo añora los bosques de Doriath, en el último año hemos estado buscando un lugar semejante y por fin lo hemos encontrado; al otro lado de las Montañas Nubladas hay una gigantesca extensión plagada de hayas y robles, se conoce como Eryn Galen, Bosqueverde, allí habita una pequeña comunidad de silvanos que no nos prohibirán instalarnos, hay bosque suficiente para meter a todos los habitantes de Eregion y aún sobraría espacio -.

- ¿Estáis seguro?, podemos intentar encontrar otra solución – dijo Galadirel en voz alta y añadió mentalmente para Thranduil – _Tú y Eirien pertenecéis a mi familia, si os vais no perdería dos amigos sino dos hermanos_ -.

- Me honráis con vuestras palabras, sin embargo es la única salida – él sinda sonrió con tristeza – Bosqueverde y los Sindar siempre serán amigos de Eregion y los Noldor -.

- Sea pues, avisadnos cuando estéis preparados -.

- En una semana nos marcharemos -.

- ¿Tan pronto? -.

- Estamos a mediados de otoño, en cosa de un mes el Paso de Carhadras será impracticable para las familias, debemos partir de inmediato – explicó Thranduil – Además, muchos sindar han decidido volver a Lindon y ponerse bajo el gobierno de Círdan, echan de menos el mar -.

Galadriel asintió. Le dolía profundamente despedirse de sus viejos amigos, pero sabía que este día tenía que llegar, ya en Doriath una visión le había mostrado a Thranduil como Rey del Bosque.

La semana transcurrió deprisa entre despedidas y preparativos. El día de la partida, los reyes de Eregion entregaron a los nuevos reyes de Eryn Galen grandes tesoros y se prometieron ayuda reciproca en tiempos oscuros. 

En la última colina, antes que Ost-in-Edhil quedará oculta a la vista, Thranduil detuvo su montura y permaneció en solitario contemplando la hermosa ciudad. Sentía que ese día una parte de él había muerto, atrás dejaba una forma de vida que no volvería a disfrutar, ahora regía los destinos de cientos de elfos y sabía que eso terminaría con los últimos retazos de juventud que anidaban en él. En Bosqueverde no entraría Thranduil, el sinda jovial y despreocupado, si no el rey cargado con mil deberes y obligaciones, el mismo que había jurado odio eterno a los enanos.

- Vamos Thranduil – gritó Eirien.

Él sonrió alegre y galopó para reunirse con su amada esposa. Mientras esa excepcional elfa siguiera junto a él, el joven Thranduil no moriría del todo. 

N. de A.: Y ésta es mi visión de como Thranduil se convirtió en Rey de Bosqueverde. Espero opiniones, críticas, tomatazos y comentarios en los reviews ^^.

Ah, Arwen_chang, gracias por el pedazo de review y no te preocupes por Celeborn, yo también le tengo cariño a este personaje y no le voy a hacer ninguna trastada, o eso creo ¬¬.

Mith y Cari_chan no hay secreto en eso de escribir rápido, simplemente me planto ante el teclado y escribo como una posesa, luego me toca leer lo que he escrito porque me entusiasmo y pongo cada cosa que haría levantarse de su tumba a la mitad de escritores para venir y darme una yoya :P. Yo tb he sufrido esas temporadas de sequía creativa y son exasperantes.

Umbariel se echan de menos tus comentarios y los siguientes caps de tu fic, ¿dónde andas?, además ya ves que se acabaron las batallas hasta dentro de una buena tanda de capítulos.


	16. Una Prenda de Amor

Una Prenda de Amor: la Elessar. 

- Fendomë, ven a ver esto -.

Un noldo de cabello negro azulado fue dónde su amigo voceaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -.

- Aquí tienes, un crisol de laen especialmente para ti -.

- Que amable de tu parte Aegnor -.

- Noto un sarcasmo en tu voz que no me gusta nada, o me lo explicas o refresco tu cabeza en mi fragua – amenazó, chispeantes sus ojos más violeta que plata en esos instantes.

- ¿Cuánto llevamos viviendo en Eregion? -.

- Unos 250 años, ¿acaso pretendes celebrar el aniversario? – bromeó el Mantenedor de los Fuegos.

- Muy gracioso, ven conmigo -.

Abandonaron las Estancias del Metal y subieron al ortan que les llevaría a la superficie.

La grandeza del Mírdaithrond había crecido rápidamente junto con la Hermandad, aunque el acceso era muy difícil lo cierto es que cada día había más maestros y más aprendices, las seis Estancias estaban a pleno rendimiento y se comerciaba de una manera entusiasta con Kazad-dûm. Los tres Señores Herreros, Celebrimbor, Fendomë y Aegnor, apenas daban abasto.

Ost-in-Edhil no se había quedado atrás, su población había aumentado junto con su riqueza, los Señores Herreros tenían cada uno su mansión, y los reyes debían coordinar el reparto de los campos de Eregion, cuyo paisaje era una llanura salpicada de villas.

- Me preocupa Celebrimbor – reconoció Fendomë una vez estuvieron a salvo de oídos indiscretos en un rincón de los jardines.

- Ya estamos otra vez – Aegnor agitó su morena cabeza.

- Hay rumores -.

- ¿Cuáles? -.

- Que cierta dama ha cambiado de gustos respecto a su acompañante -.

- ¡Oh, vamos!, ¿otra vez lo mismo?, los rumores sobre la relación entre Celebrimbor y esa dama son falsos, tú y yo lo sabemos, sólo tiene el trato típico de un vasallo hacia su señora – Aegnor se sentó junto a su amigo en el banco de piedra – Son los aprendices, se divierten propagando historias como esa -.

- Lo que tú digas -.

- ¡Por Eru, Fendomë!, está casada -.

- Ella es la que manda en Eregion, tiene más poder que cualquiera que yo haya conocido, si decide echar de su lado a Celeborn lo hará – cruzó sus brazos disgustado.

- No me importaría mucho, la verdad – replicó su compañero – Celeborn es demasiado adusto y arrogante, los mírdain no le gustamos y mucho menos los naugrim con los que comerciamos; es un amargado aunque no sé por qué, tiene todo lo que un elfo podría desear, incluida la dama más hermosa y poderosa de Endor -.

- Ese es el problema, Aegnor ¿tú crees que Galadriel soportará por más tiempo a un esposo que no es capaz de superar ese estado de ánimo? -.

- No, sobre todo teniendo a nuestro Celebrimbor rendido a sus pies -.

Fendomë se pasó una mano por su corto cabello azabache.

- Veamos que sale de todo esto -.

Galadriel terminó de arreglarse. Esa mañana había reunión del Consejo, el motivo era la llegada de una embajada de numeroneanos.

La gran Sala del Consejo estaba llena a rebosar, ella ocupó su lugar junto a Celeborn y él hizo pasar a los embajadores.

- Sed bienvenidos -.

- Gracias por recibirnos con tanta premura, es un honor -.

Después del intercambio de las típicas preguntas de cortesía los edain explicaron el objeto de su visita.

- Casi hemos terminado la ciudad de Tharbad en la desembocadura del Gwatló, región que tuvo a bien cedernos su majestad, y deseábamos establecer relaciones comerciales con Ost-in-Edhil. Sabemos que nuestros productos pueden resultar banales a vuestros ojos, por eso os ofrecemos nuestra ciudad como enlace con las tierras de más allá de las Montañas Azules, ya tenemos una serie de naves preparadas para los viajes hasta Drengist y Númenor, nuestros marineros son conocidos por su pericia -.

Celeborn miró a los otros consejeros, todos estaban de acuerdo.

- Ost-in-Edhil comerciará con Tharbad – afirmó el monarca – Descansad unos días en nuestra ciudad y después volved a vuestro hogar -.

Galadriel no pronunció palabra. No se encontraba de buen humor y, puesto que ella estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión, no había por qué intervenir.

Abandonó la Sala y dejó que su marido y los consejeros se ocuparan del resto de asuntos menores. Celeborn le dirigió una mirada ofuscada, pero no protestó.

- ¡Dama Galadriel! -.

- Aiya Mírwen – sonrió la dama a su joven amiga.

- ¿Ibais al Mírdaithrond? -.

- Sí, deseo informar personalmente a Celebrimbor de lo de Tharbad, acompáñame y daremos un paseo a caballo -.

- Me temo que no deberíais ir allí -.

- ¿Por? -.

- Vayamos a vuestra casa, en la calle nos podrían oír -.

La Dama Blanca cedió, podía ir más tarde al Mírdaithrond y Mírwen se veía de lo más alterada. Fueron a su casa y se refugiaron en los aposentos privados de la reina, allí no entraba ni Celeborn.

- Cuéntame – pidió Galadriel.

Mírwen bebió de su taza perdida en la contemplación del arpa dorada de su señora.

- Celeborn ha ordenado que os sigan -.

- Sí, lo sé, tres silvanos bastante torpes por cierto, ni siquiera he necesitado usar mi poder para localizarlos -.

- ¿Conocéis el motivo? -.

- No, puedo entrar en la mente de mi esposo pero seguramente se percataría, conoce demasiado bien mi roce por muy sutil que éste sea – suspiró Galadriel – Me tiene muy preocupada, cada día se vuelve más taciturno e intratable, lo único que le faltaba era convertirse en un paranoico -.

- Yo sé a qué se debe – dijo Mírwen, sus ojos verdes reflejaban temor.

- ¿Y bien? -.

- Circulan una serie de rumores por la ciudad, yo sé que no son ciertos pero hay quién los cree y bueno... -.

- Habla, no voy a comerte – rió la dama, entre divertida e intrigada.

- Resumiendo bastante el contenido, esos chismes dicen que Celebrimbor es vuestro amante -.

Galadriel por poco se ahoga con el té.

- ¿¡¿¡Qué!?!? -.

- Es inevitable que la gente piense así, pasáis más tiempo con él que con vuestro esposo, coméis con él a solas en su casa, le visitáis en el Mírdaithrond todos los días, incluso viajasteis con él a Kazad-dûm para entrevistaros con el rey Durin – continúo la joven noldo – Además él sólo abandona sus trabajos para estar con vos -.

Recuperada de la sorpresa inicial, la Dama Blanca meditó en silencio, sopesando los pros y contras de un plan que empezaba a cobrar forma.

- Así que mi esposo ha escuchado las habladurías y las ha creído -.

- Eso parece -.

- Perfecto -.

- ¿¡Eh!? – Mírwen la miró perpleja.

- Esos rumores son perfectos, gracias a ellos conseguiré que Celeborn salga de ese estado de enfado perpetuo en que lleva sumido casi tres siglos como que me llamo Galadriel -.

- ¿Qué tenéis en mente? -.

- Algo muy sencillo, confirmarle sus sospechas a Celeborn – la Dama Blanca sonrió maliciosa, deleitándose por anticipado de los resultados de sus maquinaciones.

- ¿Estáis segura?, ¿y Celebrimbor? -.

- Hablaré con él, es un buen amigo y me ayudará -.

Ultimaron los detalles y salieron de la casa.

Como de costumbre no tuvo ningún problema a la hora de acceder al Mírdaithrond, los guardias de la Hermandad tenían instrucciones claras de permitir el paso de la reina en todo momento. Galadriel, sonriente, subió escaleras y cruzó jardines de camino al Portal de la Forja, fue entonces que reparó en dos noldor con túnica blanca que venían en dirección contraria.

- Saludos Aegnor y Fendomë -.

- Ninquenís – dijeron ellos a un tiempo, acompañando sus palabras con una sencilla reverencia.

- ¿Qué os trae tan temprano a las Estancias de los Joyeros? – interrogó Fendomë.

- Venía a informar a Celebrimbor de la última disposición tomada por el Consejo en relación a Tharbad, los numeroneanos serán nuestro enlace con Lindon y Drengist -.

- Es una buena noticia, las perlas que puedan enviarnos desde Drengist serán perfectas para cambiarlas por mithril, esos naugrim cada día suben más su precio -.

- Cierto Aegnor, están en su derecho, después de todo el mithril sólo se encuentra en Kazad-dûm y Númenor – aseveró la Dama Blanca.

- Esperad aquí señora, nosotros bajaremos a buscar a Celebrimbor – ofreció el elda.

- Os lo agradezco Fendomë, sin embargo me gusta visitar las Estancias y ver con mis propios ojos el trabajo de vuestra Hermandad -.

- Como deseéis -.

Los tres entraron en el edificio central del Mírdaithrond y tomaron uno de los ortani. Galadriel contemplaba aquel grandioso recinto con orgullo y alegría, ella había conseguido su sueño de gobernar un reino propio y hacerlo próspero mientras Celebrimbor había conseguido el suyo, un lugar dónde los mejores artesanos de la Tierra Media desplegaran todo su potencial creando los mayores tesoros jamás vistos desde la muerte de Fëanor.

El ortan se detuvo en las Estancias del Metal. Éstas se subdividían a su vez en tres recintos, ellos cruzaron el puente que conducía a las Estancias de la Plata, allí los herreros trabajaban las aleaciones relacionadas con el mithril. Los elfos se protegían del calor con unas máscaras y guantes especiales mientras golpeaban lo que serían luego armas y joyas.

Al fondo de una de las salas Galadriel descubrió la inconfundible figura de Celebrimbor, examinaba una pequeña hoja de metal para después introducirla en la forja y volver a martillearla. Aegnor se acercó a avisarle, no permitió que la reina se aproximase a las fraguas pues podía lastimarse accidentalmente, algo no demasiado raro cuando se trabajaba con fuegos tan potentes.

Celebrimbor se retiró la mascara para escuchar a su amigo, su rostro perlado de sudor por las altas temperaturas de los hornos. Miró sorprendido hacia la entrada del taller, dónde esperaba la Dama Blanca acompañada del serio Fendomë, y le dijo algo a Aegnor antes de desaparecer por una puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -.

- Nada señora – sonrió el noldo al reunirse con ellos – Celebrimbor me ha pedido que os diga que le esperéis junto a la fuente del jardín superior, considera que será más agradable conversar allí que no rodeados de tanto alboroto -.

Galadriel asintió y dio media vuelta para volver al exterior. Fendomë frunció el ceño, veía como los aprendices murmuraban e incluso algún maestro que dirigía una significativa mirada a la reina. Miró a Aegnor, éste se limitó a asentir en silencio.

La Dama Blanca parecía ajena a todos los comentarios y miradas suspicaces que la rodeaban, sin embargo en su interior no había parado de reír. Desde que pisara el Mírdaithrond, Galadriel había desplegado su poder leyendo los corazones de todo aquel con que se cruzaba descubriendo así muchas cosas. Su confianza en Aegnor y Fendomë se vio reforzada al comprobar lo preocupados que estaban tanto por ella como por su señor, Celebrimbor podía sentirse orgulloso de llamarlos amigos. En cuanto al resto, los rumores sólo eran una forma de divertirse o de canalizar sus celos por la innata habilidad del nieto de Fëanor.

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada del susodicho nieto. Celebrimbor llevaba el pelo empapado y la túnica blanca con adornos en plata, símbolo de su rango, sin abrochar dejando ver la ropa de trabajo.

- Disculpad mi tardanza y mi aspecto, no esperaba vuestra visita – dijo a modo de saludo.

- ¿Cuánto lleváis trabajando? -.

- Algo más de una semana -.

- Son tres – le corrigió Galadriel.

- ¿Tanto? – se sorprendió el noldo.

- Te exiges demasiado, que seas un elfo no significa que no puedas agotarte -.

- No deseaba preocuparos -.

- Pero volverás a hacerlo -.

- Seguramente – sonrió Celebrimbor – Me gusta lo que hago y me abstraigo de lo demás -.

- ¿Por qué?, eres inmortal, tienes la eternidad para crear, ¿por qué permanecer tanto tiempo allí abajo? – interrogó Galadriel – Yo disfruto gobernando, pero también me gusta salir de caza, tocar mi arpa, cuidar mi jardín, leer; me niego a creer que carezcas de otras aficiones que la forja -.

- Habéis venido para informarme de algo sobre Tharbad, ¿de qué se trata? -.

El cambio tan brusco de tema sólo podía significar una cosa, "no quiero responder a esa pregunta". La reina consintió en seguirle el juego, de manera que pasó a explicarle el acuerdo comercial con los numeroneanos.

- Perlas y coral son materiales que los naugrim valoran mucho, Aegnor tiene razón, servirán para mantener estables nuestras cotas de compra de mithril -.

- Durin me ha enviado un mensaje, dice que los mírdain podríais realizar trabajos en Kazad-dûm a cambio de mithril – comentó Galadriel.

- La mayoría de mis maestros consentirían en convertirse en asalariados si eso les asegurara su ración de mithril diaria – bromeó el señor herrero.

- Tú entre ellos -.

- El primero de ellos si eso consiguiera bajar el precio del metal en cuestión, traerlo desde Númenor es caro, aunque a este paso saldrá más rentable que comprárselo a los enanos -.

Galadriel sintió un par de presencias no invitadas a la conversación, los silvanos de Celeborn.

- Celebrimbor, lleváis mucho tiempo recluido en las Estancias y quizás no os habéis enterado de ciertas habladurías que os atañen -.

- ¿Habladurías? – el noldo la miró extrañado, tanto por el brusco giro de la conversación como por el tema que sacaba a colación.

- Si miráis por encima de mi hombro derecho, al seto de bayas rojas, veréis a cierto silvano que no debería estar allí -.

Disimuladamente, Celebrimbor hizo lo que le indicaba la dama y descubrió una sombra furtiva.

- ¿Quién es? -.

- Uno de los tres espías contratados por mi esposo -.

- Os importaría explicarme qué sucede -.

- Hay un rumor que a estas alturas debe circular por todo Eregion, según el cual vos sois mi amante -.

Las carcajadas de Galadriel resultaban sorprendentes en alguien que se caracterizaba por su autocontrol, eso fue lo que sacó a Celebrimbor de su estupor inicial.

- Parecíais encontraros al borde de un ataque – continúo riendo ella.

- Digamos que sería muy difícil explicar lo que siento o pienso en este momento -.

- Intentadlo, tenemos mucho tiempo y os vendrá bien un poco de aire libre antes de recluiros nuevamente en vuestro universo de fraguas –.

La Dama Blanca se sentó en un banco e invitó con un gesto a que Celebrimbor la imitara. El señor herrero así lo hizo, aunque primero deposito en sus manos algo envuelto en un paño azul.

- ¿Qué es? -.

- Un regalo -.

Galadriel apartó la tela y se encontró con un broche, un águila alzando el vuelo con una esmeralda ovalada entre sus garras.

- Es hermoso -.

- Es una Elessar, tiene el poder de hacer que las cosas y personas que os rodeen envejezcan más despacio, casi como si detuviera el tiempo... aunque con ese rumor circulando os hará más mal que bien -.

Las palabras de Celebrimbor sonaban diferentes. Galadriel escudriñó aquel rostro de rasgos marcados, hechos para la risa más que para esa severidad que se había apoderado de ellos. Algo le preocupaba, le perseguía y le atormentaba, algo que olvidaba mientras trabajaba en el Mírdaithrond y que ella acababa de descubrir en sus melancólicos ojos plateados.

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? - se reprochó ella mentalmente - ¿Tan ciega me he vuelto con los sentimientos de aquellos que me rodean?, ¿tendrán razón aquellos que dicen que me está ganando la ambición propia de mi linaje? -.

- Mi corazón va en esta joya, quiero que la aceptéis sin sentiros obligada a nada, hace mucho que me convencí a mí mismo que vos sólo podéis ofrecerme amistad -.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis antes? -.

- Porque es absurdo e imposible, además os hubiera condicionado a la hora de tratar conmigo -.

- ¿Y qué os ha hecho cambiar de opinión? -.

- Ni yo mismo lo sé, quizás necesitaba decíroslo después de tanto tiempo -.

Las manos de Galadriel sujetaron con fuerza el broche. No se sentía tan confundida desde que Melian la interrogara sobre la Matanza.

- He de retomar mi trabajo – se disculpó el señor herrero – Si deseáis hablar conmigo sólo tenéis que hacérmelo saber, iré allí dónde me indiquéis -.

Ella asintió y cada uno tomó un camino diferente.

Lo que debería ser una broma se acababa de convertir en un problema muy serio, su obligación era solucionarlo pero ¿cómo?. Galadriel recogió algunas piedras de la margen del lago por donde paseaba y las fue arrojando al agua. Este asunto no era como algo de política en que todo se reducía a conseguir un acuerdo que satisficiera a los implicados; Celebrimbor la amaba y ese sentimiento jamás desaparecería, conocía bien a la Casa de Fëanor, si amaban era para siempre. A eso se añadía que el señor herrero era un príncipe poderoso, su gobierno sobre el Mírdaithrond le había granjeado muchas amistades y seguidores incondicionales hasta el punto de igualar a los suyos.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? - se preguntó, desolada.

- ¡Dama Galadriel! -.

- Aiya Mírwen -.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?, me ha costado mucho dar con vos -.

- Pensar... -.

- ¿Sucede algo? -.

- Los rumores son parcialmente ciertos – Galadriel le mostró el broche con la Elessar – Celebrimbor se ha enamorado de mí -.

- ¿¡¿¡Ah!?!? -.

- Eso mismo pensé yo -.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer? -.

- No lo sé – levantó el rostro al sol con los ojos cerrados – No lo sé -.

- Amáis a vuestro esposo ¿verdad? -.

- ... -.

- ¿Verdad? -.

- Le quiero, Mírwen, le amo tanto que estuve a punto de renunciar a gobernar Eregion cuando los naugrim exigieron la marcha de los Sindar, pero todo eso ha cambiado desde que discutimos, ya apenas reconozco en él al elfo con quien me casé, sin embargo... – contempló la joya – En Celebrimbor veo un reflejo de mi propio entusiasmo, de la alegría de ver cumplido un sueño y seguir luchado por que no desaparezca -.

- Os ayudaré y apoyaré en aquello que decidáis -.

- Da igual lo que elija, que gane mi razón o mi corazón, cualquiera de las dos opciones destruirá una parte de Eregion, sabía que la llegada de Celebrimbor traía la Maldición de Mandos y aún así le permití establecerse -.

- No habléis así, no tiene que pasar nada tan grave -.

- Sé lo que debo hacer, dile a Celebrimbor que me reuniré con él esta noche en este mismo lugar -.

Dejó a un lado la máscara y contempló la brillante hoja, se convertiría en una magnifica espada. Echó un fugaz vistazo a su sobrino, Finculin trabajaba en esos momentos en la creación de una cota de malla de mithril.

- Cuidado con eso – advirtió Celebrimbor – Si soporta demasiada tensión la cadena se romperá, has de conseguir flexibilidad no un muro impenetrable como el de una coraza -.

- Lo sé – la contestación del muchacho pelirrojo fue adusta.

- No lo creo -.

Un chasquido seguido del tintineo del metal al golpear el suelo dio la razón al maestro. Finculin contempló consternado e irritado como la cota de malla se deshacía entre sus manos.

- Eres demasiado impaciente, unas veces es una virtud otras, como ahora, puede resultar un serio defecto – Celebrimbor terminó de despojarse de guantes y chaqueta protectora – Controla tus impulsos y serás un gran artesano -.

- ¿Dónde vas?, decías que querías terminar esa espada antes del alba -.

- Me requieren en otro sitio, puedo terminar la espada mañana -.

- ¿Galadriel? -.

- Si tienes que decir algo dilo, no te escondas tras insinuaciones veladas como otros miembros de la Hermandad -.

- ¿Qué hay entre Ninquenís y tú? – interrogó Finculin, pendiente en todo momento de que nadie les escuchara.

- Una sincera y profunda amistad, nada más -.

- Tío, deberías ser menos noble y luchar por ella, que esté casada no significa nada -.

- Finculin... -.

- Nada de reprimendas, es mi opinión – se defendió el joven - Tu oponente es un sinda que no tiene ni la mitad de tu poder y que no se merece tenerla a su lado, ¿no irás a negarme que no lo has pensado? -.

- Simplemente creo que no debería darme consejos un renacuajo como tú que tiene a todas las damas de la Corte a sus pies, se divierte un rato con ellas y un instante después se olvida de que existen -.

- Touche, mis disculpas, no volveré a sacar el tema -.

Celebrimbor abandonó el Mírdaitrond, sin embargo no usó los ortani sino un pasadizo secreto que le llevaría directamente a su mansión en Ost-in-Edhil. No se sentía con el humor necesario para soportar las miradas y cuchicheos de la gente a sus espaldas.

- Buenas noches, señor – le recibió su único criado, el joven Danil.

- Hazme algo de cena y me iré a dormir -.

- Se os ve preocupado, ¿puedo hacer algo más por ayudaros? -.

- No a menos que puedas cambiar los sentimientos de un corazón – replicó amargamente el noldo antes de desplomarse en una butaca.

El muchacho sabía del mal que afligía a su señor y le dolía no poder hacer nada. Respetaba y quería a Celebrimbor por todo lo que había hecho por él, le habría gustado devolverle alguno de tantos favores.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta les sobresaltó a ambos. Celebrimbor miró ceñudo el reloj de la mesa, dos horas pasadas la media noche, ¿quién podía ser?. Los elfos podían permanecer días enteros despiertos y el bullicio de la ciudad era constante tanto de día como de noche, a veces incluso mayor bajo la luz de la luna y estrellas; sin embargo todos sabían que Celebrimbor era uno de los que gustaban de trabajar durante la noche, debía ser urgente si alguien le buscaba en su casa.

Danil abrió la puerta de la calle y se topó con una bonita aristócrata de brillantes ojos verdes y cabello como la noche que la rodeaba.

- Creí que no había nadie... ¿está el señor de la casa? -.

- ¿Quién lo busca? -.

- Lo siento, las prisas – se excusó apurada – Soy Mírwen, dama de compañía de la reina -.

- Buenas noches – saludó Celebrimbor entrando en el campo visual de la joven – Pasad -.

- Gracias -.

- Danil, trae algo de beber para nuestra noble visita -.

- No será necesario, he venido a comunicaros un mensaje y me marcharé en cuanto lo haga – atajó Mírwen.

- Hablad, pues -.

- Mi señora os espera junto al río, más allá del Mírdaithrond, desea conversar con vos –.

- ¿No os ha dicho nada más? -.

- Sólo soy una mensajera -.

- Os lo ruego, decidme al menos que he de esperar -.

- Nada y todo – respondió ella enigmática – Buenas noches señor -.

Mírwen abandonó la mansión. Segundos después una sombra encapuchada salía camino del río, con una mezcla de esperanza y miedo luchando en su interior.

Atravesó las calles a paso rápido, frenó un poco la marcha al cruzar la Puerta de la ciudad procurando no llamar la atención, para luego correr hasta el lugar que le indicará la pizpireta noldo.

Fue fácil dar con el lugar, una esbelta figura resplandecía con luz propia junto a la margen del río. Era algo que también había visto en Fendomë aunque en menor medida, una extraña luminosidad que parecía surgir del interior de los Eldar haciéndolos en ocasiones terriblemente hermosos.

- Mae govannen – dijo Galadriel sin volverse.

- ¿Queríais verme? -.

- Sí -.

Celebrimbor avanzó hasta situarse junto a la reina. Ella no dejaba traslucir ningún sentimiento, su rostro parecía tallado en mármol.

- He estado aquí todo el día, paseando, pensando sobre lo que me has dicho esta mañana -.

- Lamento haberos puesto ante semejante compromiso -.

- No lo sientas, era algo que tarde o temprano habría salido a relucir y prefiero que haya sido a través de ti y no de terceras personas – ella volvió ligeramente la cabeza y, por fin, le miró – Quiero que escuches atentamente lo que tengo que decirte porque será la primera y última vez que tratemos este tema -.

- Tenéis toda mi atención -.

- Es... complicado-.

Aquello era increíble, la Dama Blanca se había quedado sin palabras. Durante unos minutos Celebrimbor vio a la verdadera Galadriel, no a la reina, no a la poderosa heredera de la Casa de Finarfin, sino a la radiante y despreocupada joven que un día vivió en Valinor. Y su amor creció, supo que jamás habría lugar para otra que no fuese Galadriel en su corazón.

- Habla sin miedo, sabré aceptar lo bueno y lo malo – la animó.

- Como reina y esposa no puedo corresponder a lo que sientes por mí – su voz sonaba triste.

- ¿Y si no lo fueses? – preguntó el señor herrero, la esperanza hormigueando en su interior.

- Pero lo soy -.

- Sólo imagínalo por un instante, ¿qué haría Galadriel? -.

- Daría una oportunidad al nieto de Fëanor – reconoció finalmente.

Celebrimbor la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella no retrocedió, cerró los ojos y hundió su rostro en el sedoso cabello dorado, un intenso aroma a jazmín llenó sus sentidos.

- Renunciaría a todo por tenerte, incluso a mi don para el metal y las joyas – murmuró.

- Sin embargo tú seguirás con tu sueño del Mírdaithrond y yo con el de Eregion, así ha de ser – concluyó Galadriel – He de volver a casa o Celeborn mandará a buscarme -.

- No te merece -.

- No subestimes a mi esposo, esconde muchas sorpresas – replicó la dama – Ahora prométeme que nunca más volveremos a hablar de esto, por el bien del Reino, de la Hermandad y de nosotros mismos -.

- Lo haré si me concedes un último deseo -.

- ¿Cuál? -.

- Un beso -.

- Celebrimbor, no puedo concederte esa petición – replicó, sobresaltada.

- Os lo suplico, dadme por un segundo lo que Celeborn tendrá para la eternidad -.

Tras unos interminables instantes, Galadriel asintió. Selló los labios del maestro herrero con los suyos, en un único, breve y dulce beso.

- Ahora, prometédmelo -.

- Nunca volveré a sacar este tema a relucir, os lo juro – le aseguró Celebrimbor, victima de una profunda tristeza y desesperación – Pero también os juro que jamás dejaré de amaros -.

- Eso es mucho tiempo, namarië -.

Galadriel se apartó del noldo y regresó rápidamente a la ciudad, no se detuvo a mirar atrás ni una sola vez. A su espalda, Celebrimbor cayó de rodillas, las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro contraído por la ira y el dolor, por amar y desear lo único que estaba fuera de su alcance.

A esas horas sólo la luz de las estrellas iluminaba las calles. Galadriel cogió el ortan que la llevaría a lo más elevado de la Ciudad Alta, a su casa. 

La puerta se abrió sin emitir un sonido y la alfombra silenció el pasó de sus pies calzados con sandalias. Empezó a subir la escalera. 

- Altáriel -. 

Ella se giró y vio surgir de las sombras del salón la argéntea presencia de Celeborn, vestía una túnica larga de manga ancha y un fajín a la cintura dejando que uno de sus extremos cayera hasta el suelo. 

- ¿Podemos hablar? -. 

- ¿De? – inquirió la dama, sin moverse de la escalera. 

- Nosotros -. 

Galadriel descendió los tres escalones y se detuvo ante el sinda. 

- ¿Estás de acuerdo en que nos encontramos en una situación absurda? -. 

- No fui yo quien le dio comienzo -. 

- Por una vez en toda tu vida, Altáriel, intenta hacer a un lado ese maldito orgullo noldor y escúchame -. 

Ella parpadeó sorprendida. 

- Hace mucho tiempo que este enfado dejó de tener sentido, sin embargo por tu orgullo y mi terquedad hemos sido incapaces de hablar de ello – prosiguió Celeborn – Y puede que esta situación se hubiese prolongado otros tres siglos, si no fuera porque te estoy perdiendo -. 

- ¿Qué te ha llevado a pensar eso? -. 

El rey señaló el broche con la Elessar prendido en la túnica blanca. 

- Sería capaz de renunciar a cualquier cosa en este mundo, a todo menos tú – reconoció él con un profundo pesar en su mirada y su voz – Siento haberte gritado y todo aquello que dije sin pensar... -. 

Guardó silencio. Las palabras no bastaban para expresar lo que sentía. 

Galadriel bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. 

- Fue culpa mía – repuso sin levantar la mirada – Me negué a entender tu postura, me perdió mi orgullo y mis deseos de poder, y te lo he estado haciendo pagar a ti durante todo este tiempo, tú, que de entre todos aquellos que conozco eres quien menos te merecías mi rechazo y mi desprecio; ¿podrás perdonarme? -. 

Los brazos de Celeborn la rodearon y la estrecharon en un cálido, protector y, Galadriel juraría, que posesivo abrazo. Sonrió. Desde el primer momento le habían gustado sus abrazos, poseían la virtud de hacer desaparecer todos los problemas sustituyéndolos por una gran serenidad. Ese era el don de Celeborn, podía transmitir todo el sosiego y ternura de su espíritu a aquellos que le rodeaban. 

La dama decidió entonces zanjar aquella cuestión arrancándola de raíz. Sin separarse de su esposo, liberó el poder de su mente y le mostró sus pensamientos y sentimientos; a cambio recibió confusión, desconfianza y miedo, el terrible miedo a que ella pudiera apartarse de él y ofrecer su amor a otro, allí persistía la misma inseguridad que había perseguido a Celeborn desde que se conocieran y ella le había jurado amor eterno. 

- Sigues siendo el mismo muchacho tímido, dulce e inseguro que conocí en Doriath – murmuró. 

- Y tú sigues siendo la hermosa, altiva y caprichosa princesa que me eligió entre todos los grandes señores de la Primera Edad – aflojó su abrazo para poder mirarla a los ojos – Prométeme que no volveremos a enfadarnos -. 

- Oh, por supuesto que no, tú y yo discutiremos muchas veces -. 

- ¿¡Qué!? -. 

- Pero te prometo que no me enfadaré durante tres siglos – sonrió y su rostro se iluminó – Nunca me iré de tu lado, no podría amar ningún otro como te amo a ti -. 

- Me gusta oírtelo decir, vanimalda Altáriel -. 

- ¿Y tú?, ¿me quieres, mi adorado príncipe sinda? -. 

- Meluvan lë oialë, ar sin nai cala hendelyato laituva i hendenyat, ar sílë findelyo caluva tienyanna oialë -. (siempre te amaré, y que la luz de tus ojos bendiga los míos, y que el brillo de tu cabello ilumine para siempre mi camino). 

Galadriel le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó, mero preludio de una larga noche dedicada a las reconciliaciones en la intimidad del dormitorio. 

N. de A.: Lo sé, este capítulo ha sido romanticorro total pero ya empezaba a echarse de menos alguna escena de este estilo.

A ver, **explicaciones en torno al enfado de mi querida parejita**. Aquellos que hayáis leído el SdlA tenéis que recordar la reacción de Celeborn ante la presencia de Gimli y las noticias del Balrog, prácticamente Galadriel le tiene que sujetar para que no eche a patadas al pobre Gimli de Lórien; supuse que el odio que vemos ahí viene de lo sucedido en Doriath y yo he añadido los conflictos con los enanos de Kazad-dûm, y todavía falta el peor de todos los sucesos. Este tema fue el único que realmente pudo llegar a provocar un enfado serio entre Galadriel y Celeborn, y yo quería darle un poco de emoción al asunto así que me pareció perfecto. Y ya veréis como evoluciona Celebrimbor, adoro a este personaje tanto como al propio Fëanor y le he otorgado rasgos que yo atribuiría tb a su abuelo.

**Arwen_chang**, mis disculpas si resulta confuso lo de la nota, es el resultado de pegar algunos saltos temporales no mencionados. En el cap13 Galadriel y Celeborn se enfadan por lo del tema de los enanos y el pedazo de discusión que tienen, la situación se agrava con la llegada de Celebrimbor en el 14 y el enfado llega a su punto álgido en el 15 con las exigencias de los enanos y la marcha de la mayoría de los Sindar de Eregion. Entre un cap y otro pueden haber pasado unos 100 años arriba o abajo, como a los elfos eso les parece poco tiempo por eso el enfado lo prolongué 3 siglos.

Después de presentar mi tesis sobre el enfado Galadriel-Celeborn :P, me despido hasta el prox capítulo, el cual subiré mañana porque ya tengo escrito hasta el cap 23 pero colapsaría la web si los subo de una vez .¬¬

Una cosa más, sospecho que cari_chan tiene poderes semejantes a los de Galadriel, ve el futuro ^^, o al menos una parte. **Cari_chan** creo que podré sorprenderte todavía con Eirien.

Tenna rato.


	17. Solsticio de Verano

Solsticio de Verano

Valglin tomó con cuidado la lente y la ajustó a su nuevo telescopio. Tras asegurarse que todo estaba perfectamente encajado, trotó alegremente hasta el observatorio en el último piso de su casa.

Situó el instrumento en la ventana y procedió a lanzar un hechizo sobre él. Con el entusiasmo de un niño, miró a través del telescopio y escrutó el cielo nocturno.

- Es el mejor que he construido – sonrió satisfecho – Nunca vi con tanta nitidez las constelaciones -.

Las estrellas cobraron vida e informaron al astrólogo de los acontecimientos que estaban por venir. Valglin tomó abundantes notas, más tarde las revisaría y vería si había pasado algo por alto.

- ¡Valglin! – llamó alguien desde el piso de abajo.

- ¡Sube! – gritó él a su vez, sin descuidar ni un instante su labor.

- ¿Qué te cuentan las estrellas? -.

- Aiya, Ninquenís... pues está noche están muy parlanchinas, me dicen que la cosecha será buena, que no lloverá para el solsticio y tampoco habrá luna, sólo los astros nos iluminaran -.

- Eso es perfecto, cuéntame los problemas -.

- No hay – el jovial noldo se giró para sonreír a su amiga.

- Eso no es cierto – protestó ella.

- Ninquenís, no hay más problemas que los que tú ya conoces: el precio del mithril, las rencillas entre Casas, los asentamientos humanos al sur y ese espinoso asunto del que me hablaste hace tiempo -.

- Me gustaría poder deshacerme de todos los conflictos -.

- Entonces reinar sería muy aburrido – replicó Valglin. Adoptó una pose de profesionalidad tan cómica que Galadriel no pudo evitar echarse a reír. – Tu reino es próspero y tu gente es feliz, los bardos cantan a la Dama Blanca ensalzando su belleza y su virtud -.

- También me gustaría que vieran que no soy perfecta, un día voy a defraudar a miles de elfos que creen que el mundo gira porque yo existo -.

- ¿Acaso no es verdad? -.

- Eres imposible Valglin -.

- Por eso me quieres tanto - le guiñó un ojo, divertido - Por cierto, ¿a qué hora y dónde puedo encontrarme con vosotros para ir al Festival? -.

- En mi casa una hora antes de ponerse el sol, no creas que este año te vas a librar de cargar con alguna cesta – contestó la dama. 

- ¿Quién más nos acompaña? -. 

- Thranduil, Eirien, Celeborn y yo, los demás has dicho que se reunirán con nosotros en la pradera -. 

- Me alegra que los reyes de Bosqueverde hayan podido escaparse unos días de su reino -. 

- Se marchan mañana, es una lástima, pero entiendo que no puedan ausentarse más tiempo de su nuevo hogar -. 

La campanilla de la puerta interrumpió la conversación.

- Esa niña... – el noldo agitó su rubia cabeza.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Ven conmigo -.

Galadriel siguió a su amigo escaleras abajo. Cuando éste abrió la puerta Mírwen les devolvió una mirada entre azorada e intrigada.

- Mi señora, ¿qué hacéis vos aquí? – preguntó una vez hubo entrado.

- Valglin es mi consejero – le recordó ella, sonriendo – ¿Y a ti qué te trae hasta su casa? -.

- Pues, yo... verás... es que... -.

- Niña, ya te advertí que sería difícil – intervino Valglin.

- Es más que difícil, es imposible – protestó la joven.

- Paciencia y constancia, no es de piedra pero ha pasado mucho tiempo creyendo que lo es, una vez rompas su escudo te será fácil llegar hasta él -.

La reina miraba a uno y a otra alternativamente. Aquel diálogo era de lo más extraño, no era capaz de discernir de qué hablaban y su buena educación le impedía invadir la mente de sus amigos para averiguar el tema en discusión.

- Necesito algo más consistente, señor -.

- Sé tú misma -.

- Con todos mis respetos, eso es de lo más estúpido y estereotipado -.

- Al contrario, es una de mis mejores reflexiones – se defendió el astrólogo.

- A mí no me mires, no he entendido ni una palabra desde que has entrado – fue la replica de la reina a la expresión desamparada de la muchacha.

- Tu forma de ser es tu mejor arma, tu espontaneidad, entusiasmo y alegría arrastran a todos aquellos con los que te cruzas – Valglin sonrió con picardía – Además eres de las doncellas más bonitas de todo Eregion -.

- Gracias – Mírwen bajó los ojos, ruborizada.

- Ahora vete e intenta tener un poco más de fe en ti misma -.

- De acuerdo – asintió ella y se volvió a Galadriel – Señora, ¿vendríais a cabalgar conmigo esta tarde? -.

- Sí, espérame en los establos -.

La pizpireta noldo salió de la casa y se alejó por la calle tarareando una alegre melodía.

- Es un chico, ¿verdad? – comentó la reina.

Valglin enarcó una ceja.

- Lo que le sucede a Mírwen -.

- Es obvio – él se encogió de hombros bajó la túnica gris perla – Aunque ha puesto su punto de mira bastante alto -.

- ¿Quién es? -.

- No soy quién para contároslo, así estaría faltando a la confianza de la jovencita -.

Harta, Galadriel prescindió de cualquier protocolo y asaltó la mente del astrólogo sin previo aviso. Los brillantes ojos azules se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa.

- Veo que su majestad está de acuerdo conmigo – la sonrisa de Valglin era de puro deleite.

Último recuento. Parecía que estaba todo. Celebrimbor cogió su cesta y sonrió ampliamente a sus dos amigos. Vestían la misma túnica que él, blanca, pero cada uno con adornos correspondientes a sus Estancias; Fendomë en rojo, Aegnor en azul oscuro y él en plata.

- Listo -.

- Debes llevar media despensa después de lo que nos has hecho esperar – protestó Aegnor.

- Hay que ser selectivo, no se puede llevar cualquier cosa al Festival -.

- Celebrimbor, un apunte, da igual lo que lleves, todo el mundo sabe que lo tuyo es hacer objetos de metal no cocinar con ellos – indicó Fendomë, completamente serio.

Aegnor estalló en fuertes carcajadas mientras su señor les miraba consternado.

- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo si hoy cada uno ha de hacer su propia comida? -.

- Pudiste pedirle ayuda a Danil – sugirió su hierático camarada.

- Se fue ayer a casa de unos amigos, querían preparar algunos juegos para esta noche -.

- Bien, pues si queremos cenar hoy sólo nos queda una solución -.

- Sí, buscar una simpática muchacha dispuesta a alimentar a un maestro artesano inútil en las artes culinarias – afirmó Aegnor.

El Solsticio de Verano, la noche más corta del año, era la segunda fiesta más importante del reino tras el Solsticio de Invierno. Mientras que el segundo era un momento para disfrutar con la familia, el primero consistía en un Festival durante el cual desaparecían todas las diferencias entre Noldo, Sinda y Silvano. Nadie daba ordenes esa noche, todos se divertían por igual en los juegos y compartían la comida entre los diferentes grupos. Los campos que rodeaban Ost-in-Edhil se llenaban de mágicos farolillos, mantas y manteles sobre los que se comía, tenderetes con bebidas y golosinas, y, por supuesto, había música, ninguna fiesta élfica que se preciara carecía de ella.

Mírwen caminaba entre los asistentes buscando algún rostro conocido, había salido tarde de casa por culpa del quisquilloso de su padre y ahora no encontraba a sus amigos.

- Alassëa lómë -.(Buenas noches)

La doncella descubrió a su lado a un joven de cabellos rojizos, muy alto y de porte orgulloso.

- Ah, aiya Finculin – respondió al saludo.

El sobrino de Celebrimbor solía ser muy amable y lisonjero con las muchachas, lo que, junto a su atractivo físico, había conseguido convertirle en el favorito de toda fémina en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Sin embargo Mírwen sabía que para él las mujeres sólo eran un pasatiempo, lo único que le interesaba era superar a su tío en la forja.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?, pareces algo perdida –. Aquella sonrisa desarmaba a cualquiera, por muy sobre aviso que estuviese.

- No encuentro a mi señora -.

- Sin problema, sé dónde están – Finculin le cogió la cesta y le ofreció el brazo, que ella aceptó – Estás muy linda, Mírwen -.

- Gracias, tú también estás muy elegante, pero preferiría que dejarás de intentar cautivarme -.

- Es un defecto de carácter, ¿podrás perdonarme? – interrogó él, poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

- Oh, ¡basta ya! – rió ella.

Finculin la condujo hasta uno de los círculos de elfos que cenaban sobre la hierba. Celebrimbor, Aegnor, Fendomë, Galadriel, Celeborn, Thranduil, Eirien y Valglin eran los conocidos por Mírwen además de un par de muchachos de la élite noldo. El chico pelirrojo se encargó de presentarle a Orrerë, su mejor amigo y aprendiz en el Mírdaithrond, y a Fanari, la jefa de los alquimistas, sanadores y herboristas que se ocupaban de la salud de la Hermandad de los Orfebres.

- Ni se te ocurra ponerle la mano encima a mi dama de compañía – le advirtió Galadriel a Finculin, una vez se hubieron sentado y él se cuidó mucho de tener a la susodicha doncella junto a él.

- Majestad, ¿la he rescatado y así es como me lo agradecéis? -.

- Cuidado Finculin, tus encantos no sirven conmigo -.

- Tranquilizaos, no voy a hacerle nada... nada que ella no quiera – bromeó para diversión de los asistentes.

- Creo que te equivocaste al elegir tu vocación, la de juglar sería más apropiada – señaló la Dama Blanca.

Celebrimbor fue de los que más rió con aquel singular combate entre su sobrino y la mujer a la que amaba en silencio. Sin embargo, aquella cena era una de las múltiples pruebas a las que se enfrentaba desde hacía varios años. Desde que se extendieran los rumores en torno a la relación entre él y Galadriel, Celeborn parecía haber despertado de su letargo volcándose por completo en su esposa y, tras años de estar enfadados, por fin se habían disculpado el uno con el otro.

Todos estaban tan pendientes de la amena discusión que nadie alcanzó a ver la mezcla de envidia, cólera y desesperación que encendió sus habitualmente melancólicos ojos plateados, a causa del irrisorio gesto del rey al poner su mano sobre la de la reina. Aunque quizás sí le vio alguien. Mírwen compadecía a Celebrimbor, sabía cuanto amaba a Galadriel pero en el corazón de la dama sólo había lugar para un elfo.

- Eso se resolvería si ampliaran el número de miembros de la Hermandad – estaba diciendo Finculin – Todos los problemas vienen por el exceso de aprendices y, no me niegues, que algunos son más hábiles que sus maestros -.

- En parte tiene razón – reconoció Aegnor – Desde que fundamos el Mírdaithrond ha llegado mucha gente, esos problemas podrían convertirse en una auténtica crisis si no tenemos cuidado -.

- Diez maestros herreros, cincuenta herreros y ochenta aprendices, esa es mi oferta – dijo Celebrimbor.

- Son muy pocos, ¿y qué hay de los Maestros de las Estancias? – interrogó su sobrino.

- Seguirán siendo doce, dos por Estancia, ya hay suficientes discusiones entre ellos como para aumentar su número -.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo – asintió Fendomë – Cuando alguien consigue el puesto de Maestro de una determinada Estancia su ego parece multiplicarse hasta el infinito, y eso a sabiendas que los cargos son renovables cada treinta años -.

- ¿Renovables?, vamos Fendomë, tú sabes que hay maestros que han ocupado ese puesto mucho más tiempo; el mejor ejemplo es Kaldagor, lleva como Maestro de las Estancias de las Altas Joyas desde que se fundó el Mírdaithrond -.

- Pero Kaldagor es bastante más agradable que el resto, por mí podría conservar su cargo eternamente, en su Estancia se trabaja mucho mejor y puedes concentrarte sin temor a que una discusión haga que estropees una hermosa pieza -.

- Tú no la estropearías, tienes demasiada habilidad como para siquiera dejar que te afecte un terremoto – sonrió Celebrimbor.

- Yo no, pero la cabeza que recibiera el impacto de la joya sí -.

Estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¿Cómo sois capaz de bromear sin siquiera sonreír? – inquirió Fanari.

- He comprobado que eso hace que el chiste les resulte mucho más gracioso a mis amigos – se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, someteremos este tema al Consejo de la Hermandad en un par de días, ahora debemos centrarnos en la fiesta – dijo Celebrimbor, zanjando de esa manera la cuestión.

Aún así los temas de conversación siguieron girando en torno a la administración y la política, después de todo allí estaban los señores de Eregion, el Mírdaithrond y Bosqueverde, sus obligaciones no se alejaban durante mucho tiempo de su mente.

- Serían más cordiales si se les permitiera el acceso a Ost-in-Edhil de la misma forma en que ellos nos abren las puertas de Hadhodrond -.

Orrerë generalmente era un muchacho silencioso, pero en ese momento toda su timidez había desaparecido a la hora de defender su postura contra el rey y su fiel amigo Thranduil. Había que dejar que los enanos circularan libremente por Eregion como los elfos lo hacían por Kazad-dûm.

- Dejarles entrar sería correr un riesgo innecesario – afirmó Thranduil - Son seres envidiosos, codiciosos, consideran poco menos que animales al resto de razas y se enojan con un facilidad pasmosa -.

- Pero también son amigos fieles, tenaces trabajadores, inquisitivos, inteligentes y honorables - apuntó en tono desafiante Orrerë - Los naugrim han compartido muchos de sus conocimientos con nosotros y han permitido que trabajemos en su ciudad a cambio de mithril, creo que se merecen que les devolvamos la misma cortesía que ellos nos han mostrado -.

- He dicho que no – la voz del rey se tornó severa – No consentiré que esas alimañas entren en mi reino, no cometeré el mismo error que Thingol -.

Fendomë, sutilmente, sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Celebrimbor hasta hacerle daño. Eso evitó que el señor herrero hablara y convirtiera una sencilla riña en un guerra.

- Majestad, creo que Orrerë intenta deciros que los naugrim con los que tratamos no son los mismos que provocaron la caída de Doriath – afirmó el noldo de cabello negro azulado – Reconozco que siguen siendo una raza testaruda y egocéntrica, pero también lo es la nuestra, y, como bien ha dicho el chico, los enanos de Kazad-dûm nos han ayudado en muchos aspectos. Reconsiderad vuestra posición, sobre todo porque si nos quedásemos sin mithril os encontraríais a toda la Hermandad a las puertas de vuestra casa, protestando como niños a los que les han quitado las golosinas -.

- ¿"Protestando como niños a los que les han quitado las golosinas"? – sonrió Aegnor – Mejor que no te oigan algunos de nuestros compañeros -.

- Qué más da que le oigan, ninguno se atrevería con Fendomë, el gran Guardián del Mírdaithrond – clamó Eirien, divertida – No sé por qué nunca quieres participar en los torneos, seguro que maltratarías a más de uno de esos estúpidos que te critican -.

- Dicen que el mayor insulto que alguien puede recibir es que se le ignore, así que yo me paso casi todo mi tiempo insultando a esos personajes -.

- Y si eso no funciona siempre puedes estropear algunas de tus joyas – apuntó Valglin.

Mírwen reparó en como Galadriel se relajaba visiblemente. Durante un instante todos habían temido que estallara una trifulca entre Celebrimbor y Celeborn, por suerte Fendomë había reaccionado a tiempo cambiando de tema a través de una de sus cáusticas observaciones.

- Estás muy callada Mírwen, nos estamos perdiendo tus incomparables opiniones desde el principio de la velada -.

Cuando la joven noldo sintió todas aquellas miradas posadas sobre ella, odio sinceramente a Finculin.

- Prefiero escuchar – se excusó.

- ¿Tú?, pero si eres de las personas que sacarían un divertido tema de conversación de bajo las piedras -.

- Hoy no me siento inspirada -.

Él sonrió maliciosamente y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

- Si no empiezas a participar y nos ayudas con mi tío y el rey... -.

- ¿Qué? – le desafió Mírwen.

- Podría encauzar la conversación hacia tu persona, empezando por la predilección que sientes hacia uno de nuestros señores herreros -.

Ella palideció.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? – demandó Galadriel, a todas luces molesta.

- Nada serio, he descubierto un pequeño secreto que guardaba nuestra querida Mírwen – sonrió burlón – Pero como soy un caballero le he prometido que no se lo contaré a nadie -.

La reina miró interrogante a su dama de compañía, Mírwen era de su responsabilidad y si alguien la ofendía era como atacarla a ella.

- Si recibo una sola queja de ella desearás no haber nacido, Finculin – amenazó sin preocuparse en suavizar sus palabras.

El joven pelirrojo se sintió más que un poco alarmado. Ante aquella reacción Mírwen puso en marcha su venganza.

- Eso podría resultar interesante – apuntó la doncella – Si se te ocurre intentar chantajearme otra vez Finculin, creo que le pediré a mi señora que haga valer su amenaza -.

- ¡Mírwen! – protestó él.

- Vaya, mi señora Galadriel, ¿os resultaría un inconveniente que recurriera a vos cada vez que mi sobrino se mostrara rebelde? -.

- Celebrimbor, tú podrías hacerle lo mismo que yo -.

- Posiblemente, la diferencia estriba en que mi hermana no intentaría mataros si maltratarais a "su niño", a mí sí -.

- Podría plantearse todo un nuevo concepto del sistema educativo a raíz de esta conversación – comentó Valglin.

- ¿Cuál? – se interesó Fanari.

- Que Galadriel tuviera una pequeña charla con cada adolescente y le amenazara de la misma forma que a Finculin, pocos osarían desobedecerla -.

- Pocos, en realidad, son los elfos dispuestos a desafiar a la Dama Blanca – apostilló Aegnor.

- Y los que tuvieran las "presencias" necesarias para hacerlo acabarían en la Casa de Salud – coreó Thranduil.

- Habláis de mí como si fuese una tirana – se quejó Galadriel.

- Por supuesto que no majestad, sois la mejor reina que Eregion pudiera desear, pero reconoced que tenéis aterrorizados a todos los caballeros después del último torneo en que os dio la neura de participar - sonrió el rey de Bosqueverde.

- No es para tanto -.

- Altáriel, sí que lo es – afirmó Celeborn – Recuerdo aquel hechizo que casi deja tieso al caballero Khelekar -.

- Me insultó -.

- Ibas disfrazada, no sabía que eras tú -.

- Eso no es excusa -.

- Tampoco lo es que le lanzaras un rayo -.

- No iba a matarlo, sólo intentaba que aprendiese a respetar a las damas contra las que compite en lugar de ir soltando comentarios obscenos sobre ellas -.

- A mí me parece un buen cambio de conversación – le dijo Mírwen a Finculin en voz baja.

- Muy hábil, has conseguido cambiar las tornas usándome a mí – la dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Cuestión de inteligencia -.

- Continuemos con el juego -.

- ¿Qué...!? -.

Aquel beso la pilló completamente desprevenida. Perplejos o estupefactos son adjetivos que se quedan cortos de significado para expresar como se quedaron los demás.

- ¡¡¡Finculin!!! –. El grito de Galadriel posiblemente llegó hasta Valinor.

- Tu sobrino quiere morir joven por lo que veo – le comentó Aegnor a Celebrimbor.

- Eso parece -.

El chico soltó a Mírwen tras el grito de su reina, la doncella procedió en ese momento a ponerle la cara tan roja como su pelo de una soberana bofetada.

- Discúlpenme – masculló Mírwen antes de levantarse y abandonar el círculo.

- Te lo advertí – dijo la Dama Blanca y arrojó un hechizo sobre el muchacho – Estarás un mes entero bajo los efectos de mi sortilegio de fobia -.

- ¿Fobia?, ¿a qué? -.

- A los lugares cerrados y bajo tierra, como el Mírdaithrond, y a las mujeres – sonrió una satisfecha Galadriel – Aunque el miedo no hará que pierdas la afición que sientes por ambas cosas -.

- Definitivamente majestad, dais miedo – afirmó Aegnor.

Cuando el enfado hubo pasado, una gran tristeza invadió a Mírwen. Abatida, se sentó sobre una piedra cercana a un sencillo escenario. Allí tocaban unos músicos y salía a cantar quien lo deseara. La elfa que ocupaba el escenario parecía una sinda por el corte de la ropa y los adornos, sin duda tenía una bonita voz para la alegre canción que interpretaba, incluso había puesto a bailar al numeroso público.

- ¿Gustas? -.

Una manzana recubierta de caramelo acababa de interponerse entre ella y el escenario. Fendomë sonrió suavemente ante la expresión sorprendida de la doncella.

- Oh, sí... gracias – Mírwen le hizo hueco en la piedra – Sentaos, por favor -.

- Descuida, puedo sentarme en la hierba -.

El señor herrero se sentó y apoyó su espalda contra la roca, disfrutando de su propia manzana con caramelo. Desde arriba ella no conseguía verle el rostro.

- ¿Y los demás? – inquirió la muchacha.

- Después que Galadriel lanzara un hechizo sobre Finculin, decidimos separarnos antes que alguien acabara más perjudicado de lo recomendable -.

- ¿Hechizo? -.

- Sí, fobia a las mujeres y al Mírdaithrond – resumió.

Ella se echó a reír con deleite.

- Es el mejor castigo que podían ponerle a Finculin -.

- Estoy de acuerdo, aunque no creo que tarde en volver a las andadas una vez se disuelva el sortilegio – replicó Fendomë.

- Es incorregible, por mucho que me haya molestado lo que ha hecho supongo que acabaré perdonándole -.

- No se lo merece -.

- Aunque quisiera no podría seguir enfadada, no va conmigo; mi señora dice que soy demasiado feliz y despreocupada como para permitir que los malos sentimientos aniden en mí – explicó ella alegremente.

- Es un don envidiable -.

Discretamente, despacio, casi con miedo, Mírwen se deslizó de la piedra hasta estar sentada en el suelo junto al elda. Fendomë la miró con curiosidad.

- Estar ahí arriba resultaba incomodo –.

- No sabes mentir – sonrió él, sin pedirle más explicaciones.

Durante algunos minutos permanecieron en silencio. Escuchando las canciones y comiendo cada uno su manzana.

Mírwen se encontraba en un alto estado de euforia, que procuraba ocultar con bastante éxito de momento. Valglin le había dicho que tuviera paciencia y obtendría algún resultado, lo que ella no había imaginado es que acabaría la velada sentada junto al severo maestro artesano.

- Mírwen -.

- Ah, ¿sí? -.

- ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta? -.

- Sí, por supuesto -.

- Sé cuanto quieres a la reina, y he visto la expresión que has puesto cuando ha estado a punto de estallar una discusión entre Celeborn y Celebrimbor – sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella - ¿Qué es lo que sucede entre nuestros respectivos señores, Galadriel y Celebrimbor? -.

- ¿Podría negarme a responderos sin que os enfadaseis? – inquirió la noldo, inquieta.

- Celebrimbor ama profundamente a Ninquenís, lo sé, pero necesito saber qué siente ella, por favor – suplicó Fendomë.

- Hubo un tiempo en que existió la posibilidad de que Galadriel correspondiese a Celebrimbor, sin embargo ama profundamente a Celeborn y nunca le alejaría de su lado, cuando pasas mucho tiempo con ellos te das cuenta de hasta donde llega esa comprensión mutua – observó distraídamente el palito donde estaba la manzana y añadió – Las mujeres sabemos cuando una de nosotras está enamorada y de quién; por ejemplo, a mí no me ha costado saber que Fanari quiere a Finculin -.

- A Finculin lo desean todas las mujeres de Ost-in-Edhil -.

- No es eso, ¿nunca habéis sentido vértigo en el estómago, como el pulso se acelera ante una determinada persona?, sentir que sólo ella resplandece entre la demás -.

- No, nunca, y, sin intención de ofenderos, no creo en ese tipo de afecto -.

- Sois tan sabio y al mismo tiempo tan ingenuo – dijo Mírwen, casi como para sí misma – Aunque no creáis acabará por tocaros -.

- ¿Eso piensas? -.

- Sí, y ahora, señor Fendomë, puesto que te estás poniendo trascendental y ésta es una de las fiestas más frívolas que tenemos, me veo en la obligación de pedirte que bailes conmigo –.

La joven se levantó y le tendió una mano.

Galadriel se encargó de agarrar a su esposo y alejarse por la dirección contraria a la de Celebrimbor.

- Siento ser tan testarudo – se disculpó Celeborn – Puedo ceder en todo menos con el tema de los naugrim -.

- Te entiendo, a mí me sucedía lo mismo con la Casa de Fëanor -.

- Pero tú lo superaste hace tiempo -.

- Necesitábamos a los mírdain, eso me hizo cambiar – explicó ella – Quizás la necesidad de mithril te haga cambiar a ti -.

- Quizás – suspiró el sinda.

- ¡Dama Galadriel, Señor Celeborn! -.

Un noldo de cabello oscuro y piel morena por el sol les instó a acercarse a su tenderete. Reconocieron enseguida al padre de Orrerë, el vinatero más renombrado de todo Eregion. Carnil, era un elfo sencillo que disfrutaba cultivando sus viñas, algo realmente extraño para un elda venido de Valinor, y que se sentía ligeramente decepcionado porque su hijo había optado por convertirse en un mírdain.

Allí también estaba su hija Laithen, ayudándole con la abundante clientela. Entre los consumidores Galadriel descubrió a Brethil, el herborista; Khelgin, el vidriero; y Ariel, la curandera.

Carnil les sirvió uno de sus famosos Yuldelisë, un magnifico Chardonnay que se pagaba a precio de oro del Anduin hasta Lindon y de Tharbad a Númenor. La pareja real se quedó allí conversando con sus amigos. A excepción de Carnil, que pertenecía al Consejo de la ciudad, los demás habían perdido contacto con los reyes debido a las respectivas obligaciones.

- Ost-in-Edhil ha crecido mucho, demasiado para mi gusto – decía Brethil.

- Eso es cierto, hay instalaciones que deberían ser ampliadas – ratificó Ariel – Es el caso de la Casa de Salud, los eldalië no enfermamos pero sí los edain, además hay que tener en cuenta los accidentes laborales -.

- ¿Tantos accidentes hay? – inquirió Celeborn.

- En el Mírdaithrond hay varios todos los días, sin embargo esa Hermandad es tan cerrada que incluso han contratado a sus propios sanadores -.

- Eso es envidia de Fanari – bromeó Carnil.

- Sólo digo que un día se van a encontrar con un problema más serio y nos suplicarán a los auténticos profesionales que les salvemos -.

Aquella afirmación cruzó por la mente de Galadriel originando una visión: llamas, fuego, explosiones... y sangre.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó su esposo.

- Sí, no ha sido nada -.

- Esas visiones empiezan a preocuparme, cada vez se producen más a menudo – le confesó en voz baja.

- Tranquilízate, sólo son avisos – sonrió para reforzar sus palabras – Hablaré con Valglin -.

- Llévate también a Orophin, es vidente después de todo -.

- ¿No has tenido ningún presagio? – interrogó la reina.

- No, ese no es mi don – agitó su cabeza plateada – Enviaré mensajeros a Lindon, Drengist y Númenor, allí también cuentan con poderosos sensitivos y podrán confirmar tus presentimientos -.

- Qué haría sin ti -.

Galadriel le abrazó con un cariño infinito.

- ¡Qué bonito!, mi esposa no me cuida ni la mitad de bien que la vuestra, señor Celeborn – comentó Khelgin – Tenéis mucha suerte -.

- Lo sé, ella es el auténtico tesoro de vuestra noble raza y no los Silmarils – la alabó.

La Dama Blanca permaneció abrazada por su querido sinda de cabellos de plata durante la conversación. Un observador casual envidiaría semejante felicidad, sencillamente porque no repararía en el broche aquiliforme con la Elessar que adornaba la dorada melena de la reina.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? -.

Fue la pregunta de Celebrimbor cuando él, Valglin, Thranduil, Eirien y Aegnor llegaron junto a un nutrido grupo de elfos que presenciaban un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Estás ligeramente alterado, he pensado que si te zarandeo un poco se te pasarán las ganas de matar a cierto elfo sinda -.

- Vaya, le ha tocado a Thalos ocuparse de los lesionados – observó Valglin – Ariel ha vuelto a escaparse -.

- Eso, o ha convencido otra vez al buenazo de Thalos para que ocupe su puesto; en los mil y pico años que llevo asistiendo al Solsticio creo que Ariel sólo ha estado aquí en unas doce ocasiones – asintió Thranduil.

- Aiya amigos – saludó el curandero, mientras sus ayudantes se dedicaban a colocar un brazo dislocado y empezaba una nueva pelea.

- Almarë Thalos, ¿te tienen muy ocupado? – inquirió el astrólogo.(Salud)

- No demasiado, casi todos se portan bien y no intentan arrancarle la cabeza a su adversario – respondió de buen humor – Además Neithan me ayuda como árbitro -.

- ¿Quién se encarga de las apuestas? -.

- Señor Aegnor, eso no se pregunta así, los reyes se sentirían bastante incómodos si supieran los actos delictivos que se producen en nuestra sociedad – le regañó amablemente Thalos – Ragnor y Daniros son los corredores de apuestas, por eso no se ha armado ninguna trifulca todavía, los muchachos de Daniros pueden ser muy persuasivos con aquellos que consideran que ha habido trampa -.

- ¿Juegas, mi señor? -.

Celebrimbor tenía más poder que su amigo, pero en un cuerpo a cuerpo sin duda Aegnor encontraría la forma de maltratarlo un poco.

- He de negarme, no quiero destrozarte la cara y mucho menos que tú me la destroces a mí -.

- Lástima, hubiese sido divertido -.

- ¿¡Thranduil, Eirien!? -.

Ambos se volvieron y descubrieron a una bonita elfa sindarin que los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Súlima!, ¡menuda sorpresa! -.

Mientras aquellos tres se saludaban efusivamente, Thalos, Valglin, Aegnor y Celebrimbor se miraban interrogantes.

- Chicos, os presento a Súlima, fue muy buena amiga mía durante el tiempo que permanecimos en Arvernien -.

- ¿Eres de Lindon? – se interesó Valglin.

- Vivo allí pero nací en Menegroth, seguimos al caballero Celeborn hacia Arvernien tras la caída de Doriath y, cuando él se vino aquí con su esposa, mi familia siguió a Círdan – explicó ella.

- ¿Y qué os ha traído a Ost-in-Edhil? – preguntó Aegnor.

- Cuestiones de trabajo, mi familia se encarga de las relaciones comerciales entre Ost-in-Edhil y Drengist, tenía ganas de ver a mis antiguos amigos y decidí acompañar a mi padre y hermanos es este viaje -.

Mientras la noche transcurría alegremente en Eregion, una inadvertida amenaza se cernía sobre el reino de Lindon. Una sombra que, expulsada por Gil-galad, no tardaría en caer sobre el más grandioso de los reinos élficos de Endor. 

N. de A.: ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!. (Elanta realiza varias artísticas reverencias). Como también tenéis historias por aquí supongo que sabéis la "ilu" que hace ver esos mensajitos.

Cari_chan ¿cuál va a ser el próximo número de la lotería? ^^. Para Celebrían quedan 3 o 4 caps, pero van a empezar a aparecer viejos conocidos.

Umbariel te deseo suerte para la exposición, ¿no habrá algún sitio en internet donde podamos ver tus obras?, con lo bien que escribes si dices que lo tuyo es la pintura debes hacer auténticas maravillas con el pincel.


	18. Vacaciones

Vacaciones

Galadriel se mecía indolentemente. En su regazo un libro de literatura numenoreana. El balancín, cubierto de madreselva, se movía sin emitir un sonido, como si no quisiera alterar la silenciosa paz que reinaba en Ost-in-Edhil aquella calurosa tarde de verano.

Los ojos azules de la dama vagaron por el paisaje, los campos que rodeaban a la capital se habían vestido con colores dorados y marrones.

Celeborn salió a la terraza. Llevaba una sencilla camisa gris con finas calzas, el sol arrancó matices áureos a su cabello plateado. Literalmente, se desplomó junto a su esposa.

- Es insoportable – masculló – Este calor mataría a cualquiera -.

- Estoy de acuerdo, hace que le invada a uno una horrible pereza – coincidió Galadriel.

- He estado pensando, ¿y si nos escapamos unos días a Telpëmár? -.

- No hay problemas en perspectiva, supongo que podríamos irnos – contempló el horizonte completamente despejado de nubes – Es más, creo que se presenta como una necesidad -.

- Si quieres podemos invitar a algunos de nuestros amigos -.

- ¿En serio? -.

Celeborn asintió con la cabeza y una espléndida sonrisa.

- ¿Cuándo nos iríamos? – Galadriel se había levantado, ilusionada.

- Hoy mismo al caer el sol, así evitaremos morir calcinados -.

- Perfecto -.

Ella iba a entrar a la casa, sin embargo volvió sobre sus pasos como si hubiese olvidado algo, y besó dulcemente a Celeborn. El sinda correspondió, abrumado por el amor que esa Señora de los Noldor podía despertar en él.

- Lo echaba de menos -.

- ¿Qué? – se extrañó Galadriel, aún entre sus brazos.

- Gestos espontáneos como éste, siempre recordaré la primera vez que me besaste – su expresión se tornó soñadora, y ella volvió a ver al mismo muchacho tímido y hermoso que había conocido en Doriath – No podía creer que tú, la hija de Finarfín, la Princesa de los Noldor, me quisiera -.

- Decepcioné a muchos grandes señores, ¿verdad? – interrogó divertida.

- Más bien los dejaste estupefactos, nadie esperaba que señalases a tu favorito besándole en el Salón del Trono delante de toda la Corte -.

- ¿Te fijaste?, en ese momento yo creí que te iba a dar un ataque, el color rojo de tu cara contrastaba de manera muy interesante con tu pelo albino -.

- Disfrutas siendo el centro de atención -.

- Más que eso, me gusta ser el centro del universo y que todo el mundo me quiera y me necesite -.

Esa misma tarde una pequeña expedición abandonaba Ost-in-Edhil a lomos de sus monturas élficas. Invitación por aquí, invitación por allá, al final resultó un grupo ciertamente heterogéneo: Mírwen, Súlima, Celebrimbor, Fendomë y Aegnor, fueron invitados por gusto; mientras que, medio de rebote, se unieron a ellos Finculin, Orrerë y Fanari.

- ¿No viene Valglin? – se interesó Mírwen.

- Me dijo que tenía trabajo atrasado y que se traía entre manos unas observaciones que no podía posponer por la rotación de estrellas – explicó Galadriel – Sin olvidar que es el mejor regente al que podía dejar en mi ausencia -.

- Os noto inquieta, ¿es por los presentimientos? -.

- Algo va a suceder y no sé qué es, eso me tiene ligeramente alterada – frunció el ceño, expresión clara de su frustración – Muerde los límites de mi conciencia, pero cuando parece que por fin voy a atraparlo desaparece y no vuelvo a sentirlo hasta que bajo la guardia -.

- Acabaréis desquiciada – afirmó Fendomë, poniendo su corcel a la altura de Galadriel.

- ¿Alguna solución, Fendomë? – sonrió ella.

- No soy un mentalista, sin embargo creo que deberíais relajaros y descansar, si seguís en este permanente estado de alerta vuestro poder se verá muy debilitado para cuando la auténtica amenaza se presente -.

- De eso pensaba que os ocuparíais vos -.

- ¿Yo? -.

- Os he invitado a todos mi modesta casita de campo y tenemos un par de días de viaje por delante, espero que sea suficiente para que vuestro legendario ingenio conciba unos cuantos juegos para distraerme -.

- Habrá uno que se hará bastante popular, mi señora, para desgracia de los presentes – suspiró y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, en previsión de posibles oídos indiscretos – Conseguir que vuestros tontos enamorados no se maten -.

- Eso ha sido cruel, Fendomë – le acusó Mírwen, vehemente – No tenías ningún derecho a decir eso, discúlpate -.

Tanto Galadriel como el reprendido miraron a la joven noldo como si la viesen por primera vez.

- Os ruego que me perdonéis si mis palabras han resultado ofensivas, no pretendía tal cosa – inclinó ligeramente la cabeza – Mi intención era exponer un hecho que puede convertirse en un serio problema, sobre todo si nuestra reina desea descansar -.

- Lo sé, pero ha sonado muy mal como lo has dicho antes -.

La Dama Blanca sonrió para sí. Mírwen estaba haciendo prodigiosos avances con el taciturno elda; le tuteaba y le regañaba sin compasión, y él parecía aceptarlo sin mayores complicaciones.

- Bueno, ¿alguna idea para solucionar ese serio inconveniente? – interrogó Galadriel.

- La mayor parte del tiempo será fácil evitar choques entre ambos, los momentos conflictivos surgirán durante las comidas, parece que a los dos les encanta sacar a relucir sus diferencias sobre todo es esos momentos -.

- Eso es cierto – asintió la dama.

- Entonces lo único que podemos hacer es improvisar -.

- Me temo que así es, Mírwen – aseveró Fendomë – Aunque, si se ponen muy pesados, siempre podríamos arrojarlos al río para que se les bajen los humos y las ganas de liarse a tortazos -.

Telpëmár era una hermosa villa ubicada en medio de viñedos y trigales, próxima a un río. Construida en piedra sin desbastar sobre una colina rodeada de álamos, tenía un marcado aire silvano.

Cinco elfos silvanos se encargaban de cuidar la hacienda. Tres de ellos salieron a recibir a sus señores e invitados.

- Es un lugar precioso – elogió Súlima – Tan distinto a Ost-in-Edhil -.

- Esa era la intención – replicó Celeborn.

- Galadriel, has vuelto a hacer trampas – protestó Fendomë con una mordaz sonrisa en sus labios y prescindiendo de todo protocolo.

- ¿A que te refieres? -.

- Esta casita de campo ya existe en otro lugar, ¿verdad? -.

- Sí, una casa muy semejante a ésta se levanta en Valinor – reconoció ella, como una niña a la que han atrapado en alguna travesura – Mi padre la construyó para llevarnos a toda la familia cuando salía de caza con mi tío Fingolfin y mis primos -.

Mientras hablaba de su antiguo hogar, todos pudieron atisbar brevemente a la mujer que existía detrás de la máscara de reina.

- Tú también ibas con ellos, lo recuerdo -.

- Sí, por aquel entonces aún me llamaban Nerwen – sonrió ella – Pero basta de recuerdos, pronto será medio día, así que os propongo un almuerzo junto al río y un buen baño en sus aguas -.

- Apoyo la moción, tengo encima unos diez kilos de tierra del camino – afirmó Celebrimbor – Por no hablar del calor -.

- Acompañadme dentro, tengo algunas ropas para bañarnos juntos sin que nadie vea comprometido su recato -.

- ¡Allá voy! -.

Finculin, Orrerë y Mírwen estallaron en carcajadas. Al saltar al río habían, literalmente, duchado a Aegnor.

- ¡Ahora veréis! -.

El Mantenedor de los Fuegos nadó en pos de sus atacantes, abalanzándose sobre ellos. Una de sus manos agarró al muchacho pelirrojo y le sumergió sin piedad.

- A este paso matará a Finculin – comentó Fanari, preocupada.

- Sólo es un juego – sonrió Celebrimbor, flotando lánguidamente – Esto es una gozada, me quedaría metido en el agua todo el día viendo como ahogan a mi sobrino -.

Sentados en las piedras que formaban la pared artificial de la poza, Galadriel y Fendomë intercambiaban opiniones acerca del último torneo de tiro con arco. En la orilla, Súlima y Celeborn compartían recuerdos de Doriath.

- Ninquenís -.

- Dime, Aegnor -.

- ¿Puedo ahogar un poco a vuestra damita sin arriesgarme a que me convirtáis en rana? – preguntó el artesano, sujetando a Mírwen que no cesaba de patalear.

- Siempre que no la lastimes, supongo que sí -.

- ¡Mi señora! -.

La protesta de Mírwen desapareció junto con su persona bajo el agua, en medio de un intenso chapoteo. Finculin y Orrerë acudieron en su ayuda. Celebrimbor decidió echar una mano a su camarada, dada la desventaja del tres contra uno. Fanari, harta de guardar la compostura, se lanzó en auxilio de sus jóvenes amigos. Y, por si fuera poco, Súlima decidió que nadie iba a estropear a su querido Aegnor.

- Recomiendo un poco de adormidera en la merienda – dijo Celeborn, yendo junto a su esposa y Fendomë.

- Una idea interesante – asintió Galadriel, en extremo entretenida por la batalla acuática.

- ¡Fendomë, ayúdanos! – le gritó Aegnor, entre aguadillas.

- No, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento – replicó el elda.

Por encima del alboroto sonaron las arcanas palabras de un hechizo. El agua cobró vida y, formando un torbellino, arrastró a los jóvenes combatientes hasta dejarles colgados de los árboles que se inclinaban sobre el río.

- ¡Tío, eso es trampa! – se quejó Finculin - ¡Has usado magia! -.

- Nada me prohibía echar mano de un poco de poder – replicó Celebrimbor – Y como esto parece que está solucionado, ¿qué os parece si merendamos? -.

El resto del día transcurrió entre baños, comida, risas y mucho descanso. Por unas horas se olvidaron las responsabilidades.

La noche llegó como una bendición más, sobre todo gracias a la fresca brisa que hacía murmurar a los álamos que rodeaban la villa. Celebrimbor dejó a Súlima y Aegnor conversando, necesitaba soledad. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el bosquecillo del río, tan abstraído iba que no reparó en alguien sentado en la oscuridad.

- Una noche perfecta para pasear -.

Aquella voz sobresaltó al noldo. De las sombras surgió una figura plateada, Celeborn.

- Disculpadme, no os había visto, continuaré mi paseo – dijo Celebrimbor, dando media vuelta con intención de marcharse.

- Aguarda -.

- ¿Deseáis algo? -.

- Hablar contigo, señor herrero – respondió el rey – Siempre estamos rodeados de gente preocupada por si decidimos tirarnos a la yugular del otro, ¿qué te parece una pacífica conversación? -.

- No quisiera ofenderos pero, ¿de qué queréis hablar? -.

- De la persona a la que ambos amamos y que, a su vez, nos ama -.

Celebrimbor sintió como si acabara de tragarse una piedra.

- No pongas esa cara – sonrió Celeborn – No tengo pensado ningún discurso acusador y ofensivo, al contrario -.

- ¿Al contrario? – parpadeó extrañado el príncipe.

- Quiero que hablemos de Galadriel, porque creo que no sabes como es realmente -.

- Me mostró su pasado a través de un hechizo – dijo Celebrimbor, desafiante.

- Entonces sabes el motivo por el que abandonó Valinor -.

- Quería ser reina -.

- Exacto, y eso es lo único que le importa -.

- Galadriel no es... – la frase quedó a medias, cuando unas palabras pronunciadas hace mucho tiempo volvieron a su mente.

- Acabas de despertar a la verdad – filosofó el sinda, sin perder el buen humor en ningún momento – El centro de su existencia es gobernar un reino, parece tener una innata necesidad de organizarle la vida a la gente -.

- Sí, lo sé -.

- Por eso, en Doriath, me eligió a mí -.

- Explicaos -.

- Puede que no sea un poderoso príncipe noldo, sin embargo el tiempo me ha otorgado sabiduría y no soy un mal guerrero – sus ojos translucidos brillaron en la penumbra – Todos los nobles de Doriath, y muchos visitantes, se empeñaban en demostrarle a Galadriel su amplia gama de dones y habilidades; sin embargo ella no buscaba un compañero que la igualara en poder, algo de por sí bastante difícil siendo la única eldar de la Casa de Finwë que sigue con vida en Endor. Aquello que me permitió desposarla fue que no me importaba permanecer en segundo plano, Galadriel no podría convivir con alguien que se enfrentara a su autoridad, ya visteis lo que sucedió la última vez que se me ocurrió oponerme a ella, el enfado duró años -.

- Esto es lo más absurdo que he oído, ella... – Celebrimbor calló, asustado por lo que había estado a punto de decir.

- Ella ¿qué? – interrogó el rey – Adelante, dilo, no me enfadaré -.

- No era nada -.

- "Ella me ama", eso es lo que temes decir – afirmó burlón – Es un secreto a voces que amas a mi esposa y que ella, a su manera, te corresponde -.

Esta conversación iba a atormentarle durante bastante tiempo, uno o dos siglos, calculó Celebrimbor con amargura. El elfo que tenía ante él no parecía ser el mismo indolente, deprimido y egoísta Celeborn, el que se hallaba ante él gozaba de firmeza, inteligencia y una facilidad para reírse de todo que empezaba a trastornar al noldo. Galadriel tenía razón, Celeborn se guardaba más de lo que mostraba a los demás.

- Discúlpame si soy tan crudo y cínico – se excusó – Es mejor bromear y aligerar de dramatismo a este tema, de lo contrario corremos el riesgo de acabar a golpes -.

- Creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme, mantened ese tono si lo preferís -.

- Me parece que no sólo desconocíais el carácter de mi Altáriel, también el mío te está resultando... indigesto -.

- Por eso mismo os pediría que me rematarais lo antes posible -.

Celeborn le ofreció una sonrisa de sincera comprensión y amistad.

- No te odio Celebrimbor, aunque muchas veces pueda parecer que sí; sencillamente me altero siempre que alguien habla de los naugrim, es un odio tan aferrado a mi corazón que tendré que aprender a vivir con él y controlarlo en la medida de lo posible – cruzó los brazos y su gesto se tornó grave por primera vez – Sin embargo he de pedirte que dejes en paz a mi esposa, resulta muy incomodo saber que otro elfo la corteja a mis espaldas; sí, ya sé que no lo haces directamente, pero de una forma indirecta buscas su atención y aquiescencia, como cuando le regalaste la Elessar de la cual no se separa en ningún momento -.

- ¿Lo ordenáis como rey? – el maestro artesano se armó con su orgullo.

- No, éste no es un asunto que concierna al monarca, ni tampoco es una orden; sólo soy un elfo pidiéndole amablemente a otro que renuncie a lo que no puede ser, Galadriel jamás te ofrecerá más de lo que ya te ha dado -.

- Eso está por ver -.

- Acabarás autodestruyéndote -.

- Quizás no sea yo el que acabe mal -.

- Sea si lo prefieres así, lucha igual que todos los familiares que te han precedido y sucumbe a la maldición que pesa sobre ti, nieto de Fëanor – le espetó Celeborn – A Fëanor le perdió su oscuro amor por los Silmarils, a ti te destruirá la obsesión por la Dama Blanca -.

- Si habéis terminado vuestro discurso volveré a la casa, antes que alguno hagamos algo de lo que nos arrepintamos -.

- Nada más me queda por decir -.

- Maer fuin anle -.(Buena Noche a vos).

Celebrimbor giró sobre sí mismo y se alejó a grandes zancadas. El elfo gris permaneció inmóvil, viendo desaparecer en la noche al impulsivo y orgulloso príncipe; una honda preocupación se instaló en su interior, un eco de los malos presentimientos que asediaban a su esposa.

Al cuarto día de estancia en Telpëmár, durante uno de los baños colectivos en el río, un mensajero llegó con una misiva urgente para la reina.

- Lindir, menuda sorpresa – dijo Mírwen, nada más reconocer al joven noldo de cabello rubio y rostro de halcón.

- Más tarde, amiga, ahora Ninquenís debe leer esto – la interrumpió él.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo grave? – interrogó la reina, preocupada.

- Depende como se mire – el elfo se encogió de hombros bajo las ropas verdes de explorador – La carta es de su majestad Gil-galad de Lindon, llegó a Ost-in-Edhil justo cuando yo partía para informaros de la aparición de un desconcertante visitante -.

- Explícate -.

- Es un maia, se hace llamar Annatar y dice que ha venido a Endor para ayudar a los elfos -.

- Un maia – murmuró Celeborn, el ceño fruncido.

Galadriel rompió el sello del sobre y leyó en silencio la carta, una expresión fúnebre se instaló en su rostro.

- ¿Qué dice? – inquirió Celebrimbor.

- "A mi hermana en el gobierno y en el corazón" – repitió en voz alta – "No adornaré este mensaje, pues es urgente que tengáis conocimiento de lo sucedido en mi reino. Un extraño llegó hace poco a las puertas de mi palacio. Cuando le concedí audiencia se hizo llamar Annatar y Aulendil, pues decía que era uno de los siervos de Aulë y que había sido enviado a Endor para ayudar a los elfos. Nos ofreció amplios conocimientos a cambio de nada. Muchos de los miembros de mi Corte me instaron a aceptarle, a permitirle vivir entre nosotros, sin embargo me negué, había algo en él que no encajaba. Cierto que era un maia escondiendo su apariencia bajo la de un elfo de cabellos rubios y túnica nívea, pero no era sólo eso, mi mente se retorcía ante la idea de concederle vía libre en Lindon, una oscuridad se cernió sobre mí, un miedo eco de otro no tan lejano que conocí en las guerras contra Morgoth. Elrond se mostró completamente de acuerdo conmigo. Quizás este Annatar explique tus negros augurios, ese presentimiento que compartiste conmigo sobre un mal no muy lejano. Temo que, tras ser expulsado de Lindon, haga su intento de entrar en Eregion; ten cuidado con cualquier maia que se presente ante ti, aunque sé que contigo no son necesarias las advertencias..." ¿Quién llevó esta misiva a Ost-in-Edhil? -.

- Uno de los más importantes oficiales de Lindon, Glorfindel de la Flor Dorada – informó Lindir – Ha cabalgado noche y día sin descanso para entregar el mensaje lo antes posible -.

- Se acabaron las vacaciones, recoged todo, volvemos de inmediato a Ost-in-Edhil – ordenó Galadriel – Lindir, descansa un poco, nos iremos en un par de horas -.

- No os preocupéis, Sairon y yo estamos acostumbrados a largas cabalgadas, estaremos listos para cuando vos deseéis partir -.

A un ritmo vertiginoso, con un poco de ayuda mágica, apenas tardaron un día en volver a la capital. Faltando alrededor de dos horas para amanecer, Galadriel había descargado su equipaje, convocado al Consejo y arreglado su aspecto para la audiencia.

Desde la ventana del dormitorio, la Dama Blanca contempló como una multitud entraba en la Sala del Consejo; estaría llena a rebosar, todos deseaban ver al maia enviado por los Valar.

- ¿Nerviosa? -.

- No exactamente, siento crecer en mí la angustia que me ha perseguido durante los últimos meses -.

Celeborn tomó las manos de su cónyuge y las besó. Ella le sonrió y le devolvió el gesto.

- Bella es la blanca estrella del crepúsculo, y más claro el cielo al final del día. Pero ella es más hermosa y amada. ¡Ella, la amiga de mi corazón!. Bella es la blanca estrella del crepúsculo, y la luna que vaga hasta el final del cielo. Pero ella es más hermosa y más adorable. ¡Ella, la amiga de mi corazón! – cantó el sinda, buscando confortar a su dama; si un maia les esperaba, ella debía acudir con su poder centrado y el ánimo tranquilo.

- Bien, mi trovador, será mejor que nos vayamos -.

Como siempre, en medio de un respetuoso silencio, los reyes entraron en el gran Salón tomados de la mano y ocuparon el centro del semicírculo del Consejo.

- Que pase nuestro honorable visitante – indicó Celeborn.

Era tal y como lo describiera Gil-galad en su carta. Un elfo de elevada estatura, presencia imponente acentuada por las ricas ropas blancas y las resplandecientes joyas; cabello rubio hasta los hombros, enmarcaba un rostro hermoso de profundos ojos azules que transmitían un conocimiento y poder inimaginables en un elfo.

- Mae govannen Annatar – saludó el rey.

- Elen sila lúmenn´omentielvo, aran meletyalda – correspondió el maia, acompañando sus palabras con una cortés reverencia – Gracias por recibirme con tanta premura, teniendo en cuenta que acabáis de volver de vuestro viaje -.

- No todos los días podemos disfrutar de semejante visita, ¿qué hace un maia en Endor si Morgoth ha sido vencido? -.

- Los Valar desean ayudar a aquellos que combatieron valientemente contra las huestes del mal, oí de las maravillas de Ost-in-Edhil y el Mírdaithrond y pensé que agradecerían conocimientos traídos desde las mismas fraguas del Vala Aulë -.

- ¿Los mismos que ofrecisteis al señor de Lindon? -.

Galadriel sintió vacilar al poderoso espíritu, aunque su zozobra no se reflejó en su luminosa expresión.

- Poderoso rey es Gil-galad, pero no deseó ayudarme en mis trabajos – agitó su cabeza, mostrando su frustración - ¿Es posible que no quiera ver que otras tierras sean tan benditas como las suyas?, pero ¿por qué la Tierra Media ha de seguir siendo desolada y oscura cuando los elfos podrían volverla tan hermosa como Eressëa, más aún, como Valinor?; como no habéis vuelto allí, como podríais haberlo hecho, veo que amáis Endor tanto como yo. ¿No es pues nuestra misión trabajar juntos para enriquecerla, y para elevar a todos los linajes élficos que yerran aquí ignorantes a esa cima de poder y conocimiento a que han llegado los de más allá del Mar? -.

- Vuestras palabras son hermosas, ¿lo son vuestras intenciones? -.

- Mi deseo es trabajar por el bien de Endor y para grandeza de los Señore Elfos, es por eso que partí de Lindon sin insistir a Gil-galad -.

El dialogo continúo durante al menos dos horas. Los diferentes miembros del Consejo interrogaron al extranjero, buscando alguna contradicción, una palabra que les demostrara que aquel ser poseía oscuras intenciones bajo su hermoso exterior. Sólo Galadriel permaneció callada, concentrada en usar su poder con la mayor sutileza posible y así abrirse paso en la mente del maia. El entrenamiento recibido por Melian se mostró de lo más efectivo, la reina de Doriath no habría podido tener a mejor discípula que la Dama Blanca. Odio... apenas durante uno o dos segundos, pero ahí estaba, cuando Annatar la había mirado su autocontrol se rompió brevemente y permitió a Galadriel atisbar un profundo odio y resentimiento.

- Nos retiraremos a deliberar – anunció la reina, antes que otro consejero formulara una nueva pregunta.

El Consejo abandonó el Salón y se reunieron en una salita colindante. Nada más salir, Galadriel habría caído al suelo si su esposo y Glorfindel no la hubiesen sujetado.

- ¡Altáriel! – exclamó Celeborn.

- Traedla al sillón – indicó Valglin – Que alguien acerque una copa de vino -.

- Estoy bien, tranquilos – dijo ella, extremadamente pálida.

- Te has agotado – la acusó su marido – Sabes lo peligroso que es... -.

- No ha sucedido nada, estoy bien, algo aturdida quizá – sonrió y aceptó el vino que le tendía una consejera – Y ha merecido la pena -.

- ¿Qué has descubierto? – inquirió Glorfindel.

- Nada que pueda demostrarse – reconoció la Dama Blanca – He conseguido entrar en su mente durante unos instantes, y he sentido un odio terrible; si dependiera exclusivamente de mí, echaría a Annatar de Eregion sin pensarlo dos veces -.

- ¿Cuánto es "unos instantes"? – preguntó Celebrimbor.

- No sé... uno o dos segundos, ¿por? -.

- No has descansado en tres días y la mente que querías leer pertenece a un maia, ¿no sería posible que hubieras errado en tu juicio? -.

Varios de los asistentes emitieron exclamaciones de indignación, nadie osaba dudar del poder de la Dama Blanca, sin embargo otros tantos apoyaron al señor herrero.

- He tenido presentimientos desde hace varios meses, advertencias de un mal que amenazaba Eregion, y mis sentidos se han estremecido ante la sola presencia de Annatar, ¡no es quien dice ser, lo sé! -.

- Yo voto por que Annatar se quede, al menos merece una oportunidad -.

- ¿Osáis dudar de la palabra de Ninquenís, discípula de Melian la maia? – interrogó Glorfindel, indignado en extremo – Su poder mental no es superado ni siquiera por mi rey, Gil-galad de Lindon o por Elrond el Medioelfo -.

- Tranquilo Glorfindel, está en su derecho de expresar su opinión -.

La expresión de Galadriel revelaba todo el desconcierto que le causaba el comportamiento del príncipe noldo.

- Celebrimbor, no – intervino Fendomë – Sé que es tentador disponer de los conocimientos a los que tuvo acceso tu abuelo, pero no merece la pena arriesgarse a perderlo todo. Si la reina ha dicho que no es de fiar, yo la creo -.

- ¿Votaremos o impondrás tu voluntad, meletyalda? – Celebrimbor miró desafiante a la aturdida dama.

- Nunca he impuesto ordenes injustas o desafortunadas, prefiero limitarme a emitir opiniones; de lo contrario tú no estarías aquí, nieto de Fëanor – alegó ella, visiblemente molesta – Aunque, dadas las circunstancias, me atrae fuertemente la idea de expulsar a Annatar, sólo has permanecido unas horas junto a él y ya te ha afectado a tu buen juicio -.

Muchos de los presentes temieron que la discusión pasara en cualquier momento de las palabras al cruce de hechizos.

- Esta disputa es absurda, simplemente debemos ver qué piensa cada uno – apuntó Valglin.

Los ánimos continuaron tirantes pero se prestó atención a la sugerencia del astrólogo. El resultado fue muy ajustado, sólo un voto daba la victoria a la postura de Galadriel. Su primer impulso fue volver al Salón y echar a patadas al enigmático maia, sin embargo las hirientes palabras de Celebrimbor flotaban en torno a ella.

- Que se quede -.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Celeborn miró a su esposa como si acabara de transformarse en un orco o sucedáneo, la cara de Glorfindel mostraba idéntico desconcierto.

- Permitiré que Annatar viva a prueba en Eregion durante un tiempo, si demuestra ser merecedor de mi confianza se quedará cuanto desee; no obstante si se descubro cualquier acto reprochable, por muy nimio que éste sea, le expulsaré de mi reino junto con aquellos que le defendieron hoy –.

Nadie soportó la gélida mirada de zafiro de la reina al pronunciar aquellas palabras, tarde o temprano todos bajaron la cabeza, Celebrimbor el primero. 

N. de A.: Gracias por los reviews!!!!!

Mith por fin diste señales de vida, esperemos que te vuelva rápido la inspiración y continúes tus historias. Me preguntabas por las frases en élfico, uso el Quenya y el Sindarin, las frases suelo hacerlas partiendo de lo que ofrece la pagina del Ardalambion http://usuarios.lycos.es/barbol/ardalamb/ardalamb.html y la del Instituto Lingüístico Lambenor http://lambenor.free.fr/ Ah, y puedes encontrar los diálogos en élfico de la peli del SdlA en http://www.elfenomeno.com/peliculas/faq/dialogos_elficos.asp 

Hasta mañana ^^. 


	19. Señor de los Dones

El Señor de los Dones.

Casi dos años habían transcurrido desde que Annatar llegase a Eregion. Sus conocimientos permitieron al Gwaith-i-Mírdain alcanzar una habilidad en la forja y creación de joyas jamás vista, al menos desde la muerte de Fëanor. El pródigo maia se estaba granjeando una gran cantidad de seguidores incondicionales, aunque su mayor aliado seguía siendo Celebrimbor; el príncipe noldo le interrogaba y exploraba cualquier nueva idea que le propusiese Annatar, y su sobrino Finculin le iba a la zaga.

Algunas cosas empezaron a cambiar. Pequeños detalles en los que nadie reparaba, sólo dos elfos se sentían verdaderamente alarmados.

- Le estamos perdiendo – comentó Fendomë.

Aegnor siguió la mirada de su amigo. Al otro lado del taller, junto a las puertas de cristal que daban acceso a la sala de fundición, descubrió a Celebrimbor y Annatar. El maia se mostraba mesurado, con esos modales suaves que le caracterizaban, por el contrario Celebrimbor agitaba los brazos, visiblemente enojado.

- Sus horas las pasa o en compañía de Artano o desarrollando sus propios proyectos, si no está trabajando en el Mírdaithrond lo está en el taller de su casa – el elda tomó uno de los instrumentos de encima de la mesa y prosiguió labrando el mithril, entre sus manos empezaba a adivinarse la forma de un collar – Galadriel debió echarle -.

- Al principio creí que sería beneficioso tener a Annatar entre nosotros, me equivoqué – reconoció Aegnor – Sobre todo por como empiezan a ir los asuntos en la Hermandad -.

- Sí, antes había pequeñas rencillas y competiciones por demostrar a los demás quien era el mejor artesano... ahora es un conflicto bélico declarado, cada cual enarbola el símbolo de su Estancia como si se trataran de una bandera, no pasará mucho antes que veamos auténticos sabotajes -.

- ¿Has hablado con la reina? -.

- No puede hacer nada, Celebrimbor es el señor del Mírdaithrond – se pasó una mano por el corto cabello negro azulado – Y parece como si la influencia que Galadriel ejercía sobre él se hubiese esfumado -.

- Sí, sustituida por la de ese maia -.

- Sólo dos años... -.

- ¿Dices? -.

- Nada -.

La preocupación de Aegnor no se ceñía exclusivamente a Celebrimbor, Artano y la Hermandad, también le inquietaba Fendomë. Su viejo amigo parecía estar a punto de sufrir una crisis y no sabía ni el por qué ni como ayudarle.

- Súlima va a preparar su famoso pastel de moras, ¿quieres venir a cenar? – aventuró con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por la oferta, pero quiero terminar algunos diseños lo antes posible – dijo Fendomë, rechazando amablemente la oferta - ¿Qué tal la vida de casado? -.

- Bueno, sólo han pasado un par de meses, sin embargo encuentro un placer indescriptible en llegar a casa y que Súlima me reciba con una de sus sonrisas -.

- Se te ve encantado – corroboró su amigo.

- ¿Y tú qué? -.

- ¿Qué de qué? –.

- ¿No hay ninguna joven y bonita elfa? -.

- Tengo un carácter demasiado difícil, no creo que nadie pueda soportarme durante mucho tiempo – se encogió de hombros.

- Celebrimbor y yo te llevamos soportando unos cuantos siglos y no tenemos queja alguna – una expresión maliciosa iluminó los marcados rasgos de Aegnor – Y, por lo que he observado, hay otra personita a la que no le importa tu carácter en absoluto -.

Fendomë levantó la cabeza y dirigió una sincera mirada de desconcierto a su compañero.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta?, no me extraña, yo tampoco me había fijado, fue Súlima la que me lo comentó, dijo algo sobre que los elfos somos un poco inútiles a la hora de darnos cuenta de estas cosas -.

La estupefacción del elda iba en aumento.

- En realidad hay varias elfas interesadas en tu noble persona – Aegnor estaba disfrutando con cada mueca de Fendomë – Sin embargo, según Súlima, hay una que merece tu atención -.

- ¿Quién? -.

- No sé si debería decírtelo, conociéndote podrías encerrarte en ti mismo y decidir que no quieres volver a tener tratos con la mitad femenina de nuestra raza -.

- Me lo estoy planteando desde que decidiste mencionar este tema, mala hora para echarte atrás – ciertamente estaba molesto, pero también intrigado.

- Como se te ocurra alejar a la doncella de ti te aseguro que le pido a la reina que te lance un hechizo, si es capaz de provocar fobias supongo que podrá hacer lo contrario -.

- ¡Deja de hacerte el interesante y desembucha de una maldita vez! -.

- Mírwen; ahora que lo sabes creo que debería irme a realizar la revisión matutina de las fraguas, no queremos que nuestro honorable huésped se achicharre la túnica en un accidente ¿verdad? -.

Dejando a Fendomë perdido en sus cavilaciones, Aegnor cruzó el taller. Ya que estaba en las Estancias de la Plata revisaría primero esa zona.

- Aegnor – Celebrimbor le hizo señas para que se acercara.

- Aiya, ¿ocurre algo? – el Mantenedor de los Fuegos miró de refilón al maia.

- Un pequeño escape en las Fraguas de Frío, tenemos un par de aprendices con principios de congelación en brazos y torso, Fanari se está ocupando de ellos -.

- ¿¡Esos inútiles otra vez!?, en serio Celebrimbor, en la próxima reunión voy a proponer la expulsión de esos dos idiotas, jamás pasarán de aprendices y acabaran por causar algún accidente serio -.

Sin esperar la replica, Aegnor dio media vuelta y salió de los talleres de mithril, atravesó con una expresión furiosa la grandiosa entrada de las Estancias de la Plata, cruzó el puente y cogió uno de los ortani que habría de llevarle al nivel superior, las Estancias de las Joyas. Durante todo el trayecto los maestros y aprendices se hacían a un lado, temiendo morir aplastados por el señor herrero.

- Está de un humor peculiar – comentó Annatar.

- Aegnor es así, puede estar sonriente y al momento siguiente su ira podría destruir a los presentes, hay quien dice que tiene una forma de ser muy intensa que hace honor a su nombre -.

- "Fuego Caído", supongo que es verdad -.

- ¿Querías explicarme un nuevo proyecto? – interrogó Celebrimbor, impaciente.

- Sí, aunque prefiero explicárselo al Consejo del Gwaith-i-Mírdain, los demás protestan si comparto demasiada información contigo -.

- De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez no me insinúes algo si no vas a decirme nada, sabes de sobra que eso me saca de quicio – Celebrimbor miró a su alrededor – Prometo disimular sorpresa en la reunión -.

- No voy a decirte nada más, no podrás fingir la sorpresa que esto va a causar a los presentes, tan sólo revelaré que se trata de una nueva aleación a la que llamo Mithrarian -.

- "Abismo de plata noble"... extraño nombre – frunció el ceño, curioso – Si no quieres nada más tengo pendientes algunos trabajos en el piso de arriba, además así aprovecho y me aseguro que Aegnor no meta a esos aprendices en la fragua, por mucho que se lo merezcan -.

- Estaré trabajando aquí abajo, Finculin quería que revisara su último trabajo – sonrió con la misma benevolencia que la de un abuelo orgulloso de su nieto favorito – Está decidido a convertirse en maestro la próxima vez que ampliemos la Hermandad -.

- Es muy joven e impaciente, demasiado impaciente, más de una vez ha destrozado una magnifica obra por culpa de sus prisas; si no aprende a controlar esos nervios no creo que el Consejo lo permita -.

- Tú el primero -.

- Por supuesto, soy su tío, tengo que mostrarme más exigente con él sabiendo que pertenece a tan noble estirpe de artesanos – medio bromeó el príncipe – Así nadie puede albergar sospechas de favoritismo, tenna i lómë -.(hasta la noche)

En cuanto Celebrimbor desapareció en los ascensores, Annatar siguió sus pasos y tomó otro ortan para dirigirse a la superficie.

El sol hizo resplandecer los cabellos rubios y la ropa blanca del maia, todo lo contrario de la persona que le aguardaba pacientemente en uno de los jardines. Lo encontró donde siempre, pelo negro rizado, ojos oscuros y aspecto macilento resaltado por la túnica negra; Orophin, el vidente, era de todo menos una grata compañía, pero por alguna extraña razón, se había convertido en un habitual compañero de Annatar.

- Aiya, señor -.

- ¿Qué puedes contarme hoy, amigo? -.

- Lo de siempre... – agitó la cabeza – En serio, mi señor, creo que es innecesario todo esto, la única que podría resultaros una molestia es Galadriel y tiene las manos atadas mientras vos no cometáis ningún desatino, el resto son como corderitos -.

- ¿Qué me dices de Valglin? -.

Los ojos de Orophin se encendieron.

- Sus estudios aún no han dado sus frutos, supongo que con vuestros inmensos poderes no os será difícil dejarle fuera de juego y evitar que dé la voz de alarma -.

- Muy astuto, pero ya me he adelantado a tu genial idea -.

- No os entiendo, juraría que he visto a Valglin en la ventana de su observatorio -.

- No seas burro Orophin, no puedo matarlo o Galadriel me saltaría encima como una gata rabiosa, hay que ser más sutil – sus labios formaron una sonrisa retorcida – Es una lástima que el buen juicio del astrólogo empiece a verse claramente trastornado, anoche lo encontraron vagando por las calles balbuceando palabras ininteligibles, dentro de poco ni todo el poder de la reina podrá penetrar en la locura de su mente -.

- Grandioso, vuestro ingenio no para de sorprenderme -.

- Menos halagos y más resultados Orophin, necesito nombres, ¿quién, a parte de Galadriel y Valglin, podrían descubrirme? -.

- Bueno, controláis a Celebrimbor... quizás Fendomë y Aegnor también sean adversarios peligrosos, sobre todo el primero porque le he visto en compañía de la Dama Blanca multitud de veces -.

- Más -.

- No hay nadie más, no con el poder necesario para penetrar vuestro escudo y descubrir quién sois – insistió el vidente, temblando de terror en su interior – Aunque haya elfos que desconfíen de vos no pueden hacer nada... por ejemplo Orrerë, ese muchacho moreno que es el mejor amigo de Finculin; todos son muy inferiores a vos, sois un maia, sólo un elda de noble estirpe podría haceros frente y todos están bajo control -.

- De acuerdo – Annatar relajó su actitud y permitió respirar a su espía – He de quitar de en medio a esos mírdain y sé como hacerlo, ellos mismos me han inspirado la idea -.

- ¿Puedo saber cómo, mi excelso señor? -.

- Un accidente, no son tan extraños en el Mírdaithrond -.

- Sí, pero son ínfimos, apenas algunas quemaduras o alguna fractura – objetó Orophin, práctico.

- Esos accidentes tendrán que cambiar de nombre después de mi intervención, "siniestro" o "cataclismo" son términos más apropiados para lo que voy a desencadenar -.

Orophin se estremeció de horror. Empezaba a replantearse si había sido juicioso ponerse al servicio de un ser como Annatar.

- No y no, no permitiré que venga ante semejante panorama -.

- Estás siendo un poco inflexible -.

- ¡¡¡Inflexible!!! -.

Celeborn ocultó su sonrisa tras el vaso de limonada. Furibunda, su esposa le arrojó uno de los cojines del sofá.

- Ahora estás siendo infantil – el sinda dejó el vaso en la mesa baja – No veo por qué no puede venir el muchacho -.

- Annatar -.

- No empecemos -.

- Es un monstruo, debajo de toda esa belleza cautivadora hay un corazón tan negro como el Abismo más allá de las Puertas de la Noche – rugió Galadriel.

- Y tú decías que yo tenía una horrible obsesión con los naugrim -.

- No te burles -.

- No lo hago, sólo es una observación -.

La reina respiró profundamente y procuró calmarse.

- Puede ayudarte, sabes que su poder es inusitado incluso en nuestra raza – le recordó Celeborn – Necesitamos su presencia, sobre todo por lo que le ocurre últimamente a Valglin -.

- Lo sé, incluso Gil-galad asegura que semejante poder sólo puede ser una bendición de Ilúvatar -.

- ¿Permitirás que venga? -.

Galadriel asintió despacio. Valglin la tenía muy preocupada, parecía padecer una especie de locura que ella no conseguía sanar; eso significaba que debía haber sido producida por un gran poder, y el único que poseía esa capacidad era Annatar. Con el astrólogo desequilibrado y siendo Orophin amigo del maia, había perdido cualquier apoyo de otro elfo que poseyera aptitudes de precognición y control mental.

- Meletyalda, el hijo mayor de Carnil solicita audiencia – informó Lothiniel.

- Hazle pasar -.

Orrerë saludó con una sencilla reverencia. Llevaba la túnica negra propia de los aprendices del Mírdaithrond, sin embargo su piel bronceada por largos paseos bajo el sol era algo insólito en un mírdain.

- Gracias por recibirme, nobles señores -.

- No hay por qué darlas, ¿qué deseas? – inquirió Celeborn.

- Ayuda... sé que parecerá absurdo, pero creo que Annatar controla al Consejo Superior del Gwaith-i-Mírdain -.

Los ojos de Galadriel se iluminaron.

- Eso son acusaciones muy serias, ¿puedes demostrarlas? – prosiguió el rey.

- ¡No, no puedo! – reconoció él, alzando la voz involuntariamente a causa de la frustración – Llevo más de cinco siglos en las Estancias de los Joyeros, sé como funcionan las cosas, y definitivamente algo está cambiando para mal -.

- Explícate -.

- Todos obedecen a Annatar, el maia hace una sugerencia y todos la siguen como si de una orden se tratara, sólo Celebrimbor, Fendomë y Aegnor se le oponen en muchos aspectos – Orrerë bajó la mirada – Finculin era mi mejor amigo y sus majestades conocen su carácter rebelde e inquieto, ahora vive obsesionado con su trabajo en la fragua, no hace otra cosa, no me dirige siquiera la palabra -.

- Entiendo tu problema, Orrerë – intervino la Dama Blanca – Y me siento igual de frustrada porque no puedo detenerle, no hay pruebas que justifiquen un destierro -.

- Si vos no podéis hacer nada, ¿qué va a suceder? -.

- No lo sé, mas no desesperes – sonrió la reina – Infórmame de cualquier cosa que pueda ser de ayuda, necesito ojos y oídos en el Mírdaithrond -.

- Así será, y sé de alguien que también nos ayudará, Fanari -.

- Cuidado Orrerë, Aulendil es peligroso -.

- Gracias por vuestra preocupación, mi señora, namarië -.

- Nai Eru varyuva le -.

La tarde tiñó con rojos y dorados la sala de estar, y otorgó un extraño color índigo a los ojos de Galadriel.

- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó su esposo.

- Voy a visitar a Valglin, los problemas del último mes me han impedido ir a verle, debí ir en cuanto me contaron lo de sus paseos nocturnos -.

- No es culpa tuya -.

La reina se detuvo en la puerta.

- Sí lo es, yo permití que Celebrimbor me presionara y consentí que Annatar se quedara en Ost-in-Edhil – dicho esto salió.

- Altáriel... -.

Galadriel atravesó la ciudad, ignorando los intentos de varios nobles por iniciar una conversación. La casa del astrólogo estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la ventana del observatorio con techo de cúpula. Después de llamar a la campanilla un sin número de veces, usó un hechizo y abrió la puerta.

Subió las escaleras y entró en el observatorio, sólo para encontrar al rubicundo noldo acunándose a sí mismo mientras murmuraba palabras ininteligibles.

- ¿Valglin? -.

- ... -.

- Valglin, soy yo, Galadriel -.

El astrólogo reaccionó, aunque no como ella esperaba.

- Dama Dorada, Dama Dorada, has tardado en venir – sonrió y se subió ágilmente a la mesa plagada de papeles.

- Lo sé y espero que me perdones -.

- Perdón, perdón... el mar está bonito hoy, los zarapitos parecen estar hechos de plata como las olas... la nieve dorada cubre el bosque y los niños juegan porque es primavera... -.

- ¡Oh, Elbereth! – suspiró ella, afligida.

- ¿Dónde has dejado tu anillo?, no brilla en tu mano la estrella -.

- ¿Qué anillo? -.

- Ah, es verdad... es un secreto – se echó a reír, de una manera tan familiar que le partió el corazón a la Dama Blanca – Los anillos, el espejo, el bosque y moria, secretos, secretos y más secretos... -.

El noldo se puso en pie y de una patada lanzó por la ventana el tintero. En la calle se escuchó un grito, seguido de un coro de risas y un montón de juramentos e insultos que se remontaban a la bisabuela de Valglin.

- ¡Ooops! – sonrió él, risueño como un chiquillo, y fue corriendo a sentarse en la ventana - ¡Oh, eleni, señoras del cielo, hijas de Elbereth!, escuchad al servidor que os clama, habladle, sonreírle... niñas que danzáis en la oscuridad, vanidosas de vuestra luz y belleza, que cantan para unos pocos que saben oír, escuchar... -.

- A aquellos que saben mirar y sonreír, pues aunque conocéis las cosas que fueron, son y podrían ser, sólo a unos pocos vuestros secretos confiaréis – cantó Galadriel, terminando esa pequeña oración que Valglin había compuesto hacía mucho y que repetía cada noche, honrando a las estrellas.

Él se levantó otra vez y se detuvo ante la reina. Repentinamente, se abrazó a ella, como un niño buscando refugió. La Dama cerró los ojos y concentró su poder, intentando abrirse paso en aquella mente atormentada. Una hermosa luz nació del interior de la elda y los cubrió a ambos, suave como la niebla y cálida como un retazo de sol.

- _Valglin, tolo nin_ – su voz era una orden que ningún ser vivo podría resistir.

El noldo empezó a temblar violentamente y a gritar. Finalmente, Valglin empujó a Galadriel y la arrojó al suelo, y la luz murió.

- ¡Los Noldor están atrapados; Artano nos ha enredado en las Remmirath! – chilló al tiempo que señalaba su amado telescopio, y se desmayó.

- ¡Valglin, no! -.

Sin perder tiempo, la reina se asomó a la ventana y a un par de transeúntes les ordenó que llamaran a Thalos, Ariel y Fanari, los mejores sanadores de todo Ost-in-Edhil.

Thalos fue el primero en llegar con sus dos ayudantes sinda, su casa estaba a un par de calles de la del astrólogo.

- Hay que llevarle a la Casa de Salud, está grave – afirmó el curandero.

Cargaron a Valglin en una camilla. Ariel se reunió con ellos justo cuando salían a la calle. Galadriel no les acompañó, necesitaba comprobar algo.

Volvió al observatorio. Allí estaba el telescopio, brillante en la penumbra. Se acercó y miró; vio la constelación conocida como la Red de Estrellas, pero en su interior estaba Eärendil, la Estrella del Atardecer, la más querida de los elfos.

- Artano... es uno de los nombres de Annatar junto con el de Aulendil –.

Miró de nuevo al cielo, esta vez sin ayuda del instrumento; la impotencia y el miedo asentados en su corazón.

Mírwen se despidió de su amiga Laitaine y fue paseando tranquilamente hasta su casa. Las cenas con la familia de Laitaine siempre eran divertidas, sus padres eran bardos y contaban con un ingenio desbordante; además tenían su hogar lleno de los más variopintos animales de compañía, algo que ella jamás tendría por esa manía que su padre tenía a todo bicho viviente.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que casi la arrollan dos elfos sinda. Reparó en la camilla y que detrás de ellos corrían Thalos y Ariel.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – se preguntó extrañada.

Muerta de curiosidad, Mírwen se remangó el vestido y los siguió hasta la Casa de Salud. Asomándose por una ventana alcanzó a ver como llevaban a Valglin hasta una de las habitaciones, estaba tan pálido que asustaba.

- Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación espiar por las ventanas -.

La joven se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada. Reconoció enseguida a Fanari y Fendomë.

- No espiaba, quería saber qué ocurría, un elfo no es traído a la Casa de Salud por torcerse un tobillo – se defendió, ruborizada.

- Sigue siendo espiar – reiteró el elda – Entra Fanari, esperaré fuera con la curiosidad personificada -.

- ¡Ey! -.

- Vuelve al Mírdaithrond, esto seguramente me retenga bastante tiempo – dijo la curandera.

- Prefiero quedarme por aquí, mañana Celebrimbor querrá saber por qué no has terminado esos preparados alquímicos que te pidió y quiero tener una buena explicación; considérame tu coartada -.

- Gracias – agradeció Fanari.

Durante aquel breve intercambio de palabras, Mírwen se sintió sinceramente fuera de lugar. Aunque fue peor cuando la sanadora desapareció en el interior del edificio.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó para llenar el incómodo silencio.

- Un elfo ha venido corriendo al Mírdaithrond y le ha dicho a Fanari que viniera porque el astrólogo estaba al borde de la muerte, desconozco los detalles -.

- Había oído que estaba mal pero no como para llegar a esto – suspiró Mírwen, triste por la suerte de su amigo – Debería ir a avisar a la reina -.

- Galadriel lo sabe, fue la que hizo venir a Fanari – repuso Fendomë.

- Pues, entonces me voy a casa -.

- Hablando de, ¿qué haces tú sola en la calle a estas horas? -.

- No es asunto tuyo, cotilla – replicó ella, molesta por el tono paternalista que había utilizado – Ya soy mayorcita para ir donde quiera y cuando quiera -.

- Supongo que me lo merezco – sonrió con acritud – Mara lómë, Mírwen -.(Buenas Noches)

- Deja de hacerte la víctima, cuando te portas así eres insufrible Fendomë – le reprendió la pizpireta joven – Si quieres saberlo, no estaba sola, simplemente mi acompañante se quedó atrás cuando perseguí a Thalos y Ariel por media ciudad -.

- ¿Acompañante? -.

- Me parece que en esa interrogación va también la frase, "¿qué demonios has estado haciendo?" -.

- Disfrutas mortificándome -.

- Creía que ese era tu pasatiempo favorito -.

- Estás destrozando siglos enteros de autocompasión, ¿lo sabías? – sonrió Fendomë.

- Sí, resulta extremadamente gratificante – ella le devolvió el gesto.

- No había ningún acompañante -.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -.

- Llámalo corazonada -.

Un intenso rubor coloreó las mejillas de Mírwen ante una súbita revelación, "lo sabe".

- No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando – farfulló.

- Sí que la tengo; Galadriel me comentó ayer que tenías una cena pendiente con una de tus amigas, seguramente venías de su casa -.

Fendomë reprimió la risa que pugnaba por brotar al ver la mezcla de sorpresa, decepción y tranquilidad que aparecieron en el rostro de la noble noldorin.

- Es tan transparente – pensó él – Incapaz de mentir o albergar nada malo, aunque llegase a quererla, como Aegnor dice que ella me quiere, jamás tendría el valor de destrozar su vida, no soy digno de recibir semejante afecto de alguien tan encantador -.

- De acuerdo, me has pillado, venía de casa de Laitaine – reconoció Mírwen – Eso me lleva a preguntarte algo, dado que yo no tengo acompañante ¿te importaría a ti serlo durante la cena que da la reina dentro de un par de semanas? -.

- ¿Normalmente no es el caballero el que debe invitar a la dama? -.

- Supongo que es lo tradicional, sin embargo tú jamás se lo pedirías ni a mí ni a ninguna otra dama -.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? -.

- Llámalo corazonada -.

Fendomë se quedó pensativo unos instantes. La muchacha esperó pacientemente, no tenía prisa.

- Joven dama, ya tenéis acompañante -.

Mírwen emitió un grito de victoria y le abrazó en uno de sus típicos arranques de frenesí. El maestro artesano apenas consiguió mantener el equilibrio, viéndose obligado a sujetar a su entusiasta amiga para que los dos no aterrizaran en el suelo; un intenso aroma a madreselvas invadió sus sentidos, embotándolos, durante los escasos segundos que duró el abrazo antes que él lo rompiera.

- Debo irme o mi padre se preocupará, buenas noches mi noble acompañante -.

- Buenas noches, joven dama -.

- Si ocurriera algo con Valglin házmelo saber, es muy buen amigo mío -.

- Descuida -.

La noldo se despidió con la mano y se marchó. Fendomë la siguió con la vista hasta que dio la vuelta en una esquina.

Un observador casual había presenciado toda la escena. Orophin sonrió satisfecho, esa noche se habían deshecho de Valglin y aquel orgulloso señor herrero sería el siguiente.

N. de A.: Gracias como siempre por los reviews!

Ar-Feiniel es una pena que no haya forma de ver tus obras pero me alegro que te vaya bien con la exposición, sé lo complicado que es, a mí me tocó el año pasado preparar una exposición para la asignatura de Museología, en algunos momentos llegué a querer matar a alguien ^^. Descuida porque no pienso quitar a Celebrimbor, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y aún tiene mucho por desempeñar en esta historia. Anímate a subir el capítulo, siempre puedes retocarlo más adelante y cambiarlo, a veces lo que se escribe zombi resulta ser una genialidad ^^. Y ójala yo tb encontrara un amigo que le diera por buscar piropos en el Silmarillion, (Kaladhad, Aidan y Kalmorion eso va por vosotros, a ver si os aplicáis el cuento). Tenna rato ar annali len. (Hasta pronto y suerte!).

Cari_chan, comparto tu cariño por Mírwen, más que nada porque para crear este personaje me inspiré en una amiga mía. Así supongo que te habrá gustado la parte final del cap.^^

Hasta mañana a todos!!!


	20. Visitantes de Lindon

Visitantes de Lindon

El sol aún no se había levantado sobre Ost-in-Edhil, cuando los guardianes de las Puertas vieron aparecer a siete jinetes entre las brumas que cubrían el camino a horas tan tempranas.

En cabeza iba un noble señor elfo, a juzgar por sus ricas ropas color azul profundo y el aro plateado que ceñía su negro cabello, y un caballero de dorada melena, jubilosa expresión y ropajes níveos. Les flanqueaban seis soldados con la librea real de Lindon.

- ¡Daro, nobles señores!, ¿seríais tan amables de identificaros? -.(Alto)

- Tancol Arandil, heraldo de su majestad Gil-galad de Lindon – respondió el viajero. (el Signo, la Estrella importante/amigo del rey)

Los guardias realizaron la reverencia que se merecía tan insigne visitante para, acto seguido, hacerse cargo de sus monturas y el equipaje.

Tancol contempló el paisaje a medida que subían en el ortan. Las colinas aparecían envueltas en niebla, formando pequeñas islas doradas y verdes, una visión de ensueño iluminada por los primeros rayos de sol.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué has decidido presentarte con otro nombre – comentaba el capitán de la pequeña escolta.

- Si Galadriel está en lo cierto, el que mi verdadera identidad se mantenga en secreto juega a favor nuestro – explicó el elfo – Espero que todos vosotros lo recordéis y no estropeéis el ardid -.

- Descuidad, señor – el oficial guiñó un ojo, señal de silencioso entendimiento.

- Además tu rango hará que la atención se desvíe en parte de mi persona – sonrió divertido y añadió en tono de broma – Caballero Glorfindel, príncipe de la Casa de la Flor Dorada -.

A la salida del ortan les recibió una noble noldorin, su expresión alegre y chispeante inspiraba una inmediata simpatía.

- Mae govannen, im Mírwen, doncella personal de la Dama Blanca, os acompañaré hasta la casa de los reyes -.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, todos los ojos se volvían en su dirección, curiosidad por saber quien era el personaje tan bien escoltado por guerreros con la librea de Lindon.

- Naugrim – observó Glorfindel, al descubrir a un grupo de enanos saliendo de una posada.

- Sí, las cosas han cambiado un poco – dijo Mírwen – Ahora es habitual ver a los naugrim o los edain pasear por nuestra ciudad, el comercio y el intercambio de ideas ha favorecido a todos los Pueblos... oh, oh! -.

La doncella acababa de descubrir a cierta pareja viniendo en dirección contraria a ellos, Annatar y Orophin. El vidente había corrido a avisar a su señor de la inesperada visita, el maia decidió que era necesario ver a los recién llegados lo antes posible.

Artano miró interesado al extranjero, el heraldo de Gil-galad no estaba en Lindon cuando él pasó por el reino, ocupado en alguna oscura misión encargada por su rey. Le escrutó a fondo y se sintió incapaz de aclarar el misterio que le rodeaba, un rostro tan o más hermoso que el de los Altos Elfos y al mismo tiempo poseedor de ciertos rasgos humanos, constitución de un experimentado guerrero y ojos de un sabio, en los que brillaba la luz de las estrellas.

- Aiya – saludó el maia.

- Señor Annatar, tenemos prisa, si queréis conversar con nuestro invitado habréis de esperar a la cena de bienvenida – se apresuró a objetar Mírwen.

- Lo entiendo, sed bienvenido señor... -.

- Tancol Arandil – respondió el aludido – Es un honor conocer a uno de los servidores de Aulë, espero poder hablar más adelante con vos -.

- Será un placer, señor Arandil -.

Annatar continúo su aparentemente casual paseo, con Orophin pegado a sus talones. Tancol palideció visiblemente y comenzó a respirar igual que si hubiese corrido durante varias horas.

- ¿Estáis bien? -.

- Sí... – jadeó, apoyándose en el preocupado Glorfindel – Mírwen, llévanos con Galadriel -.

Nada más entrar en la casa de los monarcas, Tancol se derrumbó en uno de los sillones. El ruido de la llegada del grupo hizo bajar a la Dama Blanca, antes que cualquiera de los criados pudiera ir a avisarla.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó la reina, al ver el pésimo estado en que se encontraba el noble elfo.

- Nos hemos cruzado con Annatar – Mírwen bajó la cabeza.

- Tranquila Mírwen, no es culpa tuya –.

- Tendría que haberlo previsto, Artano tiene espías por todo Ost-in-Edhil – insistió ella y añadió en dirección a Tancol – Lo siento -.

- La Dama Galadriel tiene razón, no hay por qué pedir perdón – sonrió él – Sé que deberíamos dedicarnos a los felices reencuentros, pero lo primero es lo primero, ¿hay algún lugar dónde hablar en absoluta privacidad? -.

- Mi esposo nos espera allí – asintió la reina – Acompañadme -.

La pequeña comitiva siguió a la dama hasta la casa de Valglin, vacía desde que el astrólogo cayera enfermo y, posteriormente, se quedará a vivir con Thalos para recibir tratamiento. El capitán Glorfindel y sus cinco compañeros se apostaron en la puerta mientras los demás entraban. En el sencillo salón comedor aguardaban Celeborn, Fendomë, Aegnor, Súlima, Fanari y Orrerë.

Galadriel se encargó de hacer las presentaciones. A continuación, le expusieron a Tancol la situación que se vivía en la capital desde que Annatar llegase hacía unos dos años.

- Puedo confirmaros que las sospechas de vuestra reina fueron y son acertadas, ese vidente, Orophin, intentó asaltar mi mente de manera descarada – dijo Tancol – Gil-galad sufrió un presentimiento muy semejante al de la Dama Galadriel, menos detallado pues él no posee un poder tan grande como el suyo, y también el caballero Elrond intuyó que Annatar no era de fiar -.

- Debí expulsarle sin ceder a las presiones de los mírdain, me temo que es algo que me reprocharé eternamente – reconoció ella – De nada me sirve tanto poder, me siento completamente atada por los aristócratas y el Gwaith-i-Mírdain -.

- Necesitamos pruebas de su perversidad, entonces sus majestades podrían desterrarle – apuntó Súlima.

- Por desgracia, eso no es tan sencillo; Orophin puede penetrar en las mentes de aquellos que le rodean, sabría enseguida si alguien intenta mentirle y acercarse a Annatar para obtener información – objetó Fendomë.

- No era eso lo que sugería, señor herrero, eso no facilita pruebas palpables para un juicio -.

- ¿Entonces? -.

- Annatar posee una mansión en Ost-in-Edhil, entremos en ella -.

- Es un suicidio – afirmó Aegnor – Debe estar a rebosar de trampas sino cosas peores, además ¿quién lo haría? -.

- Yo -.

Los presentes miraron desconcertados a Mírwen.

- Eso está fuera de toda discusión, no vas a hacer tal cosa –. Las vehementes palabras de Fendomë arrancaron una breve sonrisa en Súlima.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Fendomë – secundó Galadriel.

- Tarinya, puedo hacerlo... Annatar tiene a su servicio a varios elfos silvanos, uno de ellos ha mostrado bastante interés por mi persona y le he dejado creer que puede tener alguna oportunidad; si le pido que me enseñe la casa en ausencia de su señor no se negará, al contrario, le faltará tiempo para abrirme las puertas de par en par -.

Se hizo el silencio mientras todos sopesaban aquel plan.

- Es factible, aunque peligroso – comentó Tancol.

- No tengo miedo, en el caso que Annatar pudiese descubrirme nunca osaría ponerme la mano encima, sabe que sería una excusa perfecta para que mi señora se abalanzase sobre él -.

Aún se debatió un poco más el asunto, pero finalmente se acepto la propuesta de la doncella noldorin aunque no de manera unánime; Fendomë mantuvo una sombría expresión durante lo que quedaba de reunión.

Tres días después se ponía en marcha el plan de asalto. Aegnor y Fendomë apoyados por Fanari y Orrerë, debían mantener vigilado a Annatar y procurar que no abandonase el Mírdaithrond bajo ningún concepto. Para asegurar aún más la permanencia del maia, Galadriel pidió que los mírdain mostrasen a Anardil las maravillas de las Estancias de los Orfebres.

Mírwen se arregló expresamente para su misión. Llevaba su mejor vestido de paseo, un bonito verde musgo con adornos blancos, el largo pelo anudado con un pañuelo y escasa joyería, sólo destacaba un colgante con seis diamantes en forma de lagrimas y una pulsera. 

Caminó distraídamente hasta las inmediaciones de la casa de Annatar, un elfo la aguardaba en las puertas.

- Aiya, Merthol -.

- Hoy estás muy linda -.

- Gracias... ¿vas a dejarme pasar como prometiste? -.

- Sí, aunque debe ser una visita corta, si mi jefe se entera me la cargo -.

- Lo entiendo, pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por saber cómo vive el gran Aulendil -.

La doncella hablaba ligera y sin perder la sonrisa, sin embargo su interior era un furioso torbellino de nervios y miedo.

Merthol abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso. Nada más entrar Mírwen se topó con una espectacular sala de recepción; una rotonda de doce metros de diámetro con paredes en mármol rosa y un techo de cúpula color perla a casi quince metros de altura. Avanzó un poco más y descubrió un precioso mosaico en el suelo, una rosa de los vientos de seis puntas.

- Impresionante – dijo sin necesidad de fingir.

- Ven -.

El criado la guió por las distintas habitaciones. El comedor, la biblioteca, el despacho, cocinas... todo sin ventanas y en el piso de arriba dormitorios y baños. La mansión irradiaba lujo y una extraña sensación de frialdad.

- ¿Trabajan hoy todos tus compañeros? – interrogó Mírwen, después que se cruzaran con otro silvano que limpiaba el suelo.

- No, hoy sólo estamos tres, Annatar no iba a estar en todo el día y no necesitaba el servicio al completo -.

- Lo siento, Merthol -.

- ¿Qué? -.

Ella activó mentalmente la magia del colgante, haciendo que un hechizo de sueño cayera sobre el silvano. Inmediatamente buscó a los otros dos siervos que quedaban y los desterró al reino de la inconsciencia.

Una vez se aseguró que no quedaba nadie más, fue directamente al despacho del primer piso. Como era de esperar los cajones estaban cerrados. Mírwen usó los sortilegios de apertura imbuidos en su pulsera y las cerraduras cedieron dócilmente; encontró documentos relacionados con proyectos del Mírdaithrond, balances, relaciones de nombres con la estructura interna de la Hermandad...

- Nada, no hay nada -.

Dio un repaso rápido a la biblioteca, todos eran libros de literatura y ciencia valiosos pero inofensivos. Sin permitirse un respiro, subió corriendo al segundo piso y entró en la habitación de Annatar. Allí no encontró ni un papel, sólo ropa.

Procurando calmarse volvió al despacho, quizás había pasado algo por alto. Fue revisando más despacio los documentos, eso le hizo reparar en una anotación a pie de página, algo escrito deprisa y sin relación alguna con el resto de la información allí recogida, o quizás sí.

- Minë Corma turië të ilyë... "un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos" – leyó en voz alta – Es lo más cerca que estoy de saber algo, veamos de que trata lo demás -.

Las cuatro páginas que componían el legajo en cuestión eran un estudio alquímico, algo sobre unos artefactos con poderes jamás vistos; su poder partía de la unión que tenía el forjador con el objeto al volcar parte de su esencia en él durante su creación.

Mírwen no entendía mucho de la profesión de herrero y joyero, pero aquello no sonaba demasiado bien. Lo mejor sería llevarle los papeles a Fendomë y que él descifrara el resto de palabras técnicas que ella no comprendía.

- ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas? -.

Las manos se le helaron sobre el pergamino. Despacio, levantó su mirada esmeraldina.

- ¡Annatar! – gritó su mente.

- ¿Y bien? – el maia mantenía una actitud entre divertida y molesta, como un padre que ha encontrado a uno de sus hijos fisgoneando sus cosas.

- No exactamente -.

- Quizás pueda ayudarte -.

En cuanto Artano dio dos pasos dentro de la estancia Mírwen saltó de la silla y se escudó tras ella.

- Oh, tranquila gacelilla – sonrió él.

- Me tranquilizaré cuando esté fuera de esta casa -.

- Te recuerdo que tú eres la intrusa, la que se ha colado sin permiso en una propiedad privada -.

- Dejadme salir -.

- Deposita esos papeles sobre la mesa y me haré a un lado – indicó Annatar.

Ella enrolló el legajo y lo guardó en su cintura.

- Dejadme salir – repitió.

El maia cerró las puertas del despacho y echó la llave. El miedo atenazó las entrañas de la doncella.

- Suelta esos papeles -.

La elfa se movió, manteniendo el escritorio entre ella y su posible atacante.

- No voy a soltarlos – afirmó con una seguridad que no sentía – Y si yo no salgo de aquí en breve, mi señora, la Dama Blanca, echará este lugar abajo para encontrarme -.

- Que miedo – se burló Annatar, al tiempo que agarraba el escritorio y lo arrojaba contra la pared como si apenas pesara.

Mírwen corrió hacia la puerta, a punto de echarse a llorar. Aterrada, descubrió que el hechizo de su pulsera no funcionaba. Una mano la agarró por el hombro y la volteó violentamente, empotrándola contra la misma puerta que intentaba abrir. Gritó de dolor.

- Fin del juego, gacelilla –.

- Confían en mí – se obligó a recordar la elfa.

En un acto desesperado, lanzó un rodillazo contra aquella parte que hay en toda anatomía masculina, incluso en aquellos espíritus que adoptan forma física, y que es particularmente delicada, obteniendo el resultado que todos conocemos. Aprovechando el temporal fuera de combate de Annatar, Mírwen se apropió de las llaves y probó hasta que dio con la correcta. No miró atrás, lo único que cabía en su mente era la puerta doble del otro lado de la rotonda. Sin embargo no llegó muy lejos, su cuerpo chocó bruscamente contra un muro invisible y cayó al suelo, aturdida.

- Buen movimiento – reconoció Annatar, de pie junto a ella – Aunque no lo suficiente -.

- Estoy convencida que Annatar es el culpable -.

- Enseguida lo sabremos y comprobaré si soy capaz de hacer algo por vuestro amigo -.

Galadriel y Tancol había ido a ver a Valglin, los poderes del noble elfo eran la última oportunidad que quedaba para curar al astrólogo.

Thalos bajó las escaleras con el enfermo cogido de su mano, la locura de Valglin no había mejorado pero tampoco parecía haber empeorado. Corrió a abrazar a la reina y estrechó efusivamente la mano de Tancol.

- Almarë Dama Dorada y Señor del Valle -.

- Aiya Valglin, ¿cómo te sientes hoy? – preguntó Galadriel, ignorando sus desvaríos.

- Muy bien, he estado jugando al ajedrez con uno de los compañeros de Thalos – sonrió feliz – Hoy tampoco llevas la estrella en tu mano, mi señora, y vos tampoco lleváis la vuestra, señor de los elfos -.

- ¿Una estrella? – Tancol le miró perplejo, era increíble que un elda hubiese sucumbido a semejante locura, sin duda debía ser producto de algún tipo de poder mágico.

- Sí señor, una estrella, bueno, en realidad son tres pero eso no lo sabéis todavía – afirmó con expresión enigmática – Por cierto, Galadriel, no deberías dejar que tus niños se cuelen en lugares tan peligrosos, alguno va a salir dañado -.

Un la luz de comprensión y sobresalto se encendió en la mente de la reina.

- ¿Cuál de mis niños está en peligro? -.

- No es niño, es niña – sonrió y se giró hacia Tancol – Has crecido chiquillo -.

Anardil miró interrogante a la Dama Blanca.

- Valglin ha perdido contacto con esta realidad a causa de un poder exterior, lo extraño es que además de enloquecerle le ha hecho saltar hacia el futuro, todas esas frases inconexas y sin sentido son hechos futuros convertidos en pequeñas adivinanzas – le explicó mentalmente Galadriel.

- Mal asunto, mal asunto – el astrólogo cogió las manos de Tancol como si buscase algo – No veo el anillo, ¿acaso ya se lo has dado?, es un poco joven todavía -.

- A mí no me parece joven – aventuró Anardil, intentando sonsacar alguna información más clara.

- Pues a vuestra hija sí se lo parece -.

El gesto consternado del noble elfo hizo sonreír a Galadriel.

- ¿Intentaréis sanarle? – interrogó entonces la dama.

- Sí -.

Tancol hizo que Valglin se sentase. Poniendo las manos sobre la cabeza del astrólogo, invocó su poder.

- Es imposible – dijo pasados unos minutos – Es como intentar desenredar una tela de araña sin que se rompa el hilo, si lo fuerzo podría matarlo -.

- Puede quedarse conmigo, tarinya – fue Thalos quien habló, el sanador había permanecido en un segundo plano todo el tiempo – Valglin es mi amigo y será un honor cuidarle en la adversidad -.

- Te lo agradezco -.

La puerta del consultorio de Thalos se abrió de golpe. De los cinco elfos que entraron Galadriel sólo conocía a dos, Glorfindel y a la doncella que uno de los extraños traía en brazos, empapada de agua y con el rostro contraído en una congelada mueca de horror.

- ¡Mírwen! -.

Fendomë golpeó la pared con tanta fuerza que Aegnor temió que se rompiera la mano.

- ¡Os dije que no debíais dejarla entrar! -.

- De nada sirve lamentarlo – replicó Galadriel.

El grupo que apoyaba a la reina se había reunido en su casa poco después de enterarse de la suerte que había corrido Mírwen. La tripulación de una de las embarcaciones que realizaban el trayecto de Kazad-dûm al Mírdaithrond vio como la elfa se arrojaba al río, enseguida se aprestaron a rescatarla.

La discusión se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Thalos.

- Se recuperará – informó para tranquilidad de los presentes – Sin embargo dice que no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió, su último recuerdo es haber hablado con Merthol a las puertas de la casa de Annatar -.

- ¿Un hechizo de olvido? – interrogó Orrerë.

- Posiblemente – asintió el sanador – Además ha desarrollado cierta claustrofobia -.

- ¿No la han lastimado? -.

- No, Fendomë, al menos físicamente – le aseguró Thalos – En principio parece que se conformó con hechizarla y ordenarla que se arrojase al Sirannon -.

- Cómo si eso fuera poco – masculló el maestro herrero.

- Mírwen le es indiferente, Annatar quería castigarme a mí matándola a ella – apuntó la Dama Blanca – Ahora sabemos con certeza que nos enfrentamos a alguien perverso, la pregunta sigue siendo quién es y de cuanto poder dispone -.

- Deberíais echarle sin más, olvidad al Consejo, haced lo mejor para vuestro reino – dijo Orrerë, en un arrebato nacido de la impotencia.

- No puedo porque Eregion ya no es completamente mío, Celebrimbor y Annatar han conquistado las voluntades de gran parte de mis súbditos -.

- A este paso vos... -.

- Perderé la corona – concluyó la reina – Haré lo que esté en mi mano para ayudar a los habitantes de Eregion, al menos durante el escaso tiempo que presiento me queda -.

- No podéis hablar en serio – protestó Aegnor.

- Es la verdad y el destino de esta tierra desde el día que Eregion fue fundado – los ojos de zafiro recorrieron a los presentes, irradiando una serenidad que los heló a todos, y pronunció unas palabras que fueron eco de otras que se escucharon en Doriath - Que mi reino sea el más grande y caiga como los que le han precedido y le seguirán, así hable una vez y así ha de ser -.

La situación en los meses siguientes fue empeorando. En el Mírdaithrond los bandos terminaban de formarse, sin que eso evitara que unos artesanos sabotearan a otros dentro de una misma alianza, generando un ambiente enrarecido; a eso se añadía la hostilidad manifiesta de Aegnor y Fendomë, dos de los tres señores herreros, contra Annatar o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él. Aún así la grandeza de la Hermandad no parecía verse afectada y continuaba creciendo.

- Propuestas -.

El Consejo del Gwaith-i-Mírdain no se sorprendió cuando su miembro honorífico, Aulendil, pidió la palabra.

- He estado trabajando un concepto ciertamente interesante, una nueva aleación -.

- Explicaos -. Celebrimbor llevaba semanas esperando aquella reunión para conocer los detalles de la nueva idea del maia.

- Según mis estudios, si se diera con las proporciones adecuadas de mithril y celebur, se podría crear un metal, el mithrarian, que desafiaría la atracción terrestre y que resistiría el ataque de cualquier hechizo -.

Un murmullo generalizado se extendió por la sala. La idea resultaba de lo más atrayente pero presentaba un problema.

- No negaré que el proyecto resulta fascinante, sin embargo no intentaré llevarlo a cabo – dijo el príncipe noldo – El celebur es un mineral que los naugrim conocen hace milenios, mucho antes que los elfos, y procuran evitarlo; según me contaron aquellos herreros con los que he tratado en Hadhodrond, el celebur es origen de enfermedad e incluso muerte para aquellos que poseen la osadía, o la locura, de trabajar con él -.

- ¿Impedirás que otros lo intenten? -.

- No, Annatar, aquí cada cual es libre de dedicar su vida y muerte a lo que más desee; siempre que no se ponga en peligro a otros miembros de la hermandad, está permitido el uso del celebur – explicó él sin alterarse lo más mínimo – Pasemos a otro tema -.

- Sí, a esa pareja de aprendices, Catástrofe y Cataclismo – intervino Aegnor, mordaz – Fuera de bromas, esos muchachos son un peligro público, en más de tres años aún no han sido capaces de aprender el uso básico de los Altos Hornos por no hablar de las Forjas Frías, son los elfos más torpes que he visto nunca -.

- No son torpes, es que no les gusta lo que hacen -.

Toda la atención recayó sobre el pelirrojo sobrino de Celebrimbor, el mismo que se suponía debía permanecer oculto porque los aprendices no tienen acceso a las reuniones del Consejo.

- Finculin, a parte que no deberías estar aquí, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que no les gusta lo que hacen? -.

- Los padres de los chicos, aquí presentes – señaló a los dos orgullosos herreros – Son Maestros de Estancia, supongo que pensaron que sus hijos debían seguir sus pasos y formar parte de nuestra noble orden, aún cuando a uno le gusta la música y el otro quiere dedicarse al comercio -.

- ¿Por el capricho de unos padres han estado a punto de salir volando por los aires las Estancias de las Joyas? – bramó el Mantenedor de los Fuegos.

Los dos consejeros se hundieron en sus asientos.

- Señores, creo que lo más conveniente para la integridad física de todos es que sus hijos se consagren a aquello que les gusta – sonrió Fendomë - ¿No les parece? -.

Ellos asintieron efusivamente.

- Ya me parecía a mí que estaríamos de acuerdo -.

Se debatieron muchísimas cosas aquella mañana: precios, exportación, tasas, normativa, el eterno dilema de la ampliación de la Hermandad... Una vez se tomaron las consiguientes resoluciones, los maestros volvieron a sus Estancias.

- ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Aegnor a Celebrimbor al subir a uno de los ortani.

- Estancias de la Plata, tengo a medio hacer una espada, Sûlhelka, la he imbuido de un hechizo de mi propia invención -.

- ¿Y tú Fendomë? -.

- Voy con Celebrimbor, terminé ayer el collar de lapislázuli y quiero variar de trabajo -.

- Os acompaño -.

- ¿Pero no tenías que revisar el horno de gemas? -.

- Sí, pero también tengo que revisar el de mithril de las Estancias de la Plata, ¿qué más da el orden? -.

- Lo que no entiendo es como tienes tiempo de utilizar las fraguas si te pasas casi todo el tiempo comprobando que funcionan bien -.

- Bueno, supongo que ahora que esos dos desastres ambulantes han sido expulsados tendré más tiempo para dedicarlo a mis trabajos -.

Dejaron las túnicas y tomaron los guantes, petos y máscaras protectoras. Celebrimbor recogió la hoja de mithril, prácticamente lista, y entró en la sala de forjado. Fendomë empezó por preparar la aleación que necesitaba en uno de los crisoles y Aegnor comprobó las tuberías del gas.

- Aegnor, te necesitan en las Estancias del Vidrio, hay un maestro despotricando porque no consigue regular la temperatura de uno de los hornos – informó un aprendiz.

- Estoy empezando a plantearme buscar un ayudante – suspiró el noldo – Vamos a ver qué tripa se le ha roto al maestro Lotion esta vez -.

- ¿Cómo sabias que era él? – interrogaron simultáneamente Celebrimbor y el emisario.

- Porque es tan inútil como los dos chavales a los que han echado, pero él es un maestro y no podemos hacerle lo mismo – se encogió de hombros.

Fendomë llegó después que se fuera su amigo.

- ¿Y Aegnor? -.

- Ha ido a rescatar a Lotion -.

- Fuimos muy poco selectivos al fundar la Hermandad, ¿no? -.

- Suele suceder cuando creas algo de la nada, echas mano de lo primero que tienes -.

- Entonces habrá que cambiar los estatutos, "se podrá despedir a un maestro cuando demuestre que es más inútil que un aprendiz" -.

- Me temo que ese tema puede equipararse al de ampliar el número de plazas en la Hermandad -.

- ¿Y?, eres el señor de todo esto, aunque te saltes alguna norma has de hacer lo mejor para el Gwaith-i-Mírdain -.

- ¿Eso es lo mismo que le aconsejas a Galadriel? -.

El martillo de Fendomë quedó repentinamente en silencio.

- ¿Qué insinúas, Celebrimbor? -.

- Nada, sólo era una observación -.

- Una observación no suena como una acusación, ¿acaso tu enfermiza obsesión con la reina hace que empieces a desvariar? -.

- Simplemente digo que se te ve muy a menudo en su compañía -.

- ¿Quieres saber el por qué? -.

El príncipe no respondió, no era necesario.

- Por supuesto que quieres saberlo, ¿te enteraste del "accidente" que sufrió Mírwen? -.

- Cayó al río -.

- Incorrecto, la hechizaron y la ordenaron tirarse – replicó secamente el elda – Fue un aviso destinado a la Dama Blanca y a mi persona, por inmiscuirnos demasiado en los asuntos de Annatar -.

- Eso es absurdo -.

- Demasiadas cosas son absurdas últimamente – se quitó la careta y los guantes - Me voy a casa, no estoy de humor para trabajar -.

- ¡Fendomë...! -.

La frase quedó inacabada. Ambos compañeros intercambiaron una mirada alarmada, un inquietante sonido iba aumentando en potencia. El elda fue el primero en verlo, las grietas formándose en las tuberías del gas.

- ¡¡¡Fuera todos!!! -.

La primera explosión. Fendomë sintió como si una estampida de caballos le hubiese arrollado; diversas heridas y magulladuras surcaban su cuerpo, la sangre manaba de una herida en su cabeza tiñendo de carmesí su pelo negro.

Cuando los oídos dejaron de zumbarle pudo escrutar su entorno. La sección de los talleres aledaña a las fraguas se había convertido en un infierno. El fuego ganaba terreno y los escapes de gases, mezclados con los productos químicos que usaban para las aleaciones, harían saltar por los aires las Estancias de la Plata; si es que el fuego no se propagaba por todas las Estancias del Metal y causaba el completo hundimiento del Mírdaithrond.

- Hay que cerrar las esclusas de seguridad – se dijo – Pero primero hay que sacar a toda la gente -.

Vio a varios mírdain ayudando a sus compañeros, sacándolos de bajo los escombros y portándolos en brazos.

- ¿Y Celebrimbor? -.

Lo encontró caído a pocos metros de él. Una de las hojas de metal, propulsadas por la explosión, había alcanzado al príncipe noldo en un hombro, un poco más y le hubiera cercenado el brazo derecho.

- ¡Celebrimbor, responde! -.

- Pienso matar a Aegnor – gimió entreabriendo los ojos.

- ¡Gracias a Elbereth!... apóyate en mí, hay que salir de aquí antes que nos convirtamos en elfos a la brasa -.

Nueva explosión, seguida de otras más pequeñas. Fendomë protegió a su amigo con su cuerpo. Algunas columnas y vigas cedieron, el recubrimiento marmóreo de las paredes caía en forma de bloques, el aire empezó a escasear siendo sustituido por gases.

- No podré llegar... vete tú – le ordenó Celebrimbor.

- Sólo es el hombro, seguro que... -.

- No, debo tener el costillar entero roto -.

- Tranquilo, voy a sacarte de aquí, amigo mío -.

Fendomë buscó rápido en torno suyo, desterrando el miedo en todo momento. Tenía que haber algo. Sus ojos se iluminaron al descubrir uno de los carros que se usaban para transportar el mineral.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió en brazos a Celebrimbor y le subió en el destartalado armatoste. Pesaba mucho, los músculos le dolían, la cabeza le retumbaba y apenas conseguía respirar, cada bocanada era como tragar brasas candentes; y aún así avanzó firme, sin resignarse a dejar que su compañero y él perecieran de modo tan absurdo.

Desesperado vio como las compuertas de laen transparente empezaban a cerrarse, si quedaban de ese lado morirían asfixiados o achicharrados. Una idea cobró forma e invadió su mente.

- No lo conseguiremos – tosió Celebrimbor.

- Tú sí -.

Para horror del príncipe noldo, Fendomë invocó unas palabras arcanas que crearon una fortísima ráfaga de viento, propulsando así el carro fuera de la Estancia. Desfallecido, el elda contempló como las laminas de cristal se cerraban herméticamente. 

Entre el humo vio un rostro familiar pegado a las puertas. Aegnor aporreaba el grueso cristal con una desesperación que rayaba la locura, Fendomë le hizo un gesto con la mano que decía "déjalo, es inútil". El Mantenedor de los Fuegos se quedó mirándole y Fendomë sabía que, aunque él no podía apreciarlo, los violáceos ojos de su amigo estaban anegados por el llanto.

Las deflagraciones a su espalda aumentaron, y Fendomë se volvió para hacer frente a la muerte. Esto era lo que se merecía desde hacía milenios, desde lo sucedido en Aqualondë cuando empuñó su espada contra gente inocente y desarmada y les arrebató la vida.

Rodeado de llamas, avistó aquella mole pétrea que caía directamente hacia él, una de las columnas; sabía que debía llevar una gran velocidad, sin embargo él tenía la impresión que todo se había ralentizado en torno suyo.

- Me encomiendo a ti Elbereth, Señora de las Estrellas, Protectora de los Eldar -.

Sonrió y la oscuridad se cernió sobre él.

N. de A.: Me puse de lo más melodramática para este cap.

Presiento que mucha gente va a querer matarme, si antes me dicen que no le haga nada a Fendomë antes maltrato al pobre muchacho. Lo siento, pero este cap estaba escrito hace semanas y no podía cambiar este very important suceso. 

Cari_chan me preguntabas por mis estudios, en realidad estoy estudiando Historia y he cogido la especialidad de Arqueología de las Culturas del Mediterráneo, por eso tengo algunas asignaturas que pertenecen a Arte, para saber distinguir un dintel de un capitel ^^.

Arwen_chang intentaré que Orrerë se paseé más por la escena, algo realmente difícil porque van a aparecer un montón de personajes nuevos.

¡Gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews y tb a los que leéis la historia aunque no me escribís na de na!. :P

Tenna rato!^^


	21. Tancol

Tancol, hijo de la Estrella

La lluvia caía delicadamente sobre Ost-in-Edhil, barnizando sus calles y edificios. Al ser última hora del día y con un tiempo tan poco apacible, casi todos los habitantes de la ciudad permanecían en sus casas, entre ellos la familia Real.

Galadriel bordaba, alternando su mirada entre la tela y el paisaje del otro lado de la ventana. Sentados sobre la alfombra, Tancol y Celeborn jugaban al ajedrez. Glorfindel leía un libro, un pequeño tesoro que contenía información sobre los Pueblos Humanos que vivían entre las Montañas Azules y las Nubladas. Lothiniel, la sierva silvana, inundaba el salón con el sonido de su flauta.

La hogareña y pacífica escena fue bruscamente interrumpida por el furioso golpear del aldabón en la puerta. Uno de los criados silvanos dejó entrar a un elfo calado hasta los huesos, al quitarse la capucha todos reconocieron a Finculin aunque su rostro, cabello y ropas estaban manchados de negro y rojo.

- Las Estancias de la Plata... accidente... explosión... – barbotó.

- Especifica – le pidió Galadriel, aún sabiendo qué había sucedido.

- No sé... todo el taller voló por los aires, mi tío se muere – se derrumbó, llorando.

- Lothiniel, haz que avisen a todos los sanadores de la ciudad y que preparen la Casa de Salud – ordenó la reina – Celeborn, Tancol y Glorfindel id a la Casa y llevad a Finculin, yo voy al Mírdaithrond -.

- Puedo ir yo en vuestro lugar, alguien en vuestro estado no debería... -.

- No, Anardil, iré yo, e intenta reservarte comentarios sobre mi estado – sonrió Galadriel – No es algo tan extraño después de todo -.

- ¿Su estado, qué estado? – Celeborn les miró interrogante.

Glorfindel se echó a reír.

- Te lo explicaré cuando vuelva - prometió Galadriel.

La Dama Blanca cogió una capa azul profundo y salió bajo la lluvia. Mientras corría calle abajo, un presentimiento creció y se asentó en su corazón; ante ella se abrían dos caminos, salvar la vida del maestro herrero o dejarle morir, si salvaba a Celebrimbor la oscuridad se abatiría sobre toda la Tierra Media pero si él moría el Mal sería detenido.

Nada más salir de la ciudad empezó a cruzarse con los primeros heridos. Franqueó los jardines y dejó atrás rápidamente los primeros edificios del Mírdaithrond, sólo detuvo su carrera al subir a un ortan.

Desde el ascensor de cristal vio las puertas de las Estancias de la Plata, selladas, con el humo y el fuego arremolinándose en el interior. También vio cerradas las esclusas de las Estancias del Oro, al parecer una reacción en cadena se había desatado siguiendo los conductos del gas; si aquello seguía propagándose corrían el riesgo de que toda la estructura del Mírdaithrond colapsara y se viniera abajo.

Bajó del ortan. Los primorosos suelos resultaban resbaladizos, mancillados por la sangre de los heridos y los escombros que habían salido disparados durante las explosiones. En medio del caos, Galadriel alzó su autoritaria voz; los mírdain acataron al momento las indicaciones de la reina eldarin, nadie se le opuso. Entonces localizó a Celebrimbor, era transportado por Aegnor, Orrerë y otros tres elfos. Cuando se acercaron, la dama pudo comprobar las terribles heridas del príncipe noldo, se estaba desangrando por momentos; e hizo su elección, le salvaría porque le quería demasiado como para dejarle morir.

- ¿Por qué no le habéis evacuado antes? – preguntó Galadriel, intentando correr al tiempo que usaba su poder para frenar la hemorragia.

- No nos lo ha permitido – respondió Aegnor – Fendomë ha quedado atrapado dentro de las Estancias de la Plata y Celebrimbor le ha ordenado a Annatar que lo saque de ahí, no quería irse sin comprobar que su amigo era rescatado -.

La Dama Blanca no pronunció palabra, su rostro expresaba de sobra el dolor que le causaba semejante noticia.

- Es culpa mía – musitó el Mantenedor de los Fuegos, una vez en el ascensor.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar eso, Aegnor -.

- Las fraguas son mi responsabilidad -.

- Sí, pero esto no ha sido originado por una negligencia – Galadriel señaló las dos Estancias clausuradas, llenas de fuego y humo.

El maestro artesano asintió, comprendía a qué se refería.

En el exterior la lluvia arreciaba. Galadriel cubrió al herido con su capa e instó a los portadores que aceleraran el paso.

- ¡Quiero en la primera planta a los heridos graves!, ¡en la segunda a los que estén conscientes y no corra peligro su vida! -.

Thalos iba de un lado a otro dando ordenes, toda su gentileza se había esfumado.

- Es muy eficiente – comentó Tancol, ayudando a Fanari con un aprendiz que tenía las piernas fracturadas por varios sitios.

- Sí... ¿eres sanador? -.

- ¿Por? -.

- He visto como te defiendes con las plantas medicinales y a la hora de tratar a los heridos -.

- Bueno, puede decirse que siempre me ha gustado cuidar de la gente – explicó el elfo - ¡Finculin!, ¡ayuda a Fanari a subir a este herido al segundo piso! -.

El noldo de cabellos rojos se había sentado en un rincón y no reaccionaba.

- ¡¡¡Finculin, amorto!!! -.(levanta)

- Ah... voy -.

Tancol pasaba a ocuparse de otro convaleciente, cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Galadriel y su tropa completamente empapados.

- ¡Necesitamos ayuda!, ¡Celebrimbor se muere! -.

- ¡Por aquí! – indicó Ariel.

Thalos y Celeborn entraron tras ellos en la habitación. Entre los dos sanadores y los monarcas, después de luchar durante unos interminables minutos, consiguieron extraer la pieza de metal y frenar la hemorragia.

Usando magia procuraron regenerar lo más posible el cuerpo del príncipe noldo, teniendo buen cuidado en no agotarse pues había más heridos que necesitaban de sus habilidades. Tancol entró entonces acompañado por Glorfindel y con un bebedizo en sus manos.

- Dádselo – fue lo único que dijo al entregarle el vaso a la reina.

Ella así lo hizo. Glorfindel se arrodilló junto al lecho y deslizó sus dedos sobre la herida, la expresión de su rostro se tornó grave mientras conducía su poder curativo.

La expresión de Thalos y Ariel fue de estupefacción, al contemplar como progresivamente se normalizaba la respiración y color de Celebrimbor.

- ¿Quién es ese tipo? – inquirió la sanadora.

- Uno de los súbditos de Gil-galad – sonrió Glorfindel.

No hubo tiempo para disfrutar de la pequeña victoria, el alboroto del zaguán les anunciaba la llegada de más heridos. Sin embargo se encontraron con una escena muy distinta a lo esperado, algo que les dejó literalmente petrificados. Annatar, chorreante de agua y con un aspecto lastimoso de cabellos enmarañados, ropas desgarradas y carbonizadas, portaba en brazos un cuerpo tan quemado que era irreconocible.

- Aún respira – informó el maia – Daos prisa o Mandos reclamará su vida -.

- Por favor, traedlo a este cuarto – le pidió Thalos.

Cuidadosamente, Annatar depositó al moribundo Fendomë sobre la cama. Dio media vuelta con la intención de abandonar la Casa de Salud, una mano en su brazo le retuvo.

El cansancio y la confusión del momento habían hecho que tanto la dama como el maia tuvieran las defensas mágicas bajadas. Galadriel vio el espíritu de Annatar, una hermosa luz que la oscuridad había devorado hacía milenios, encontró un profundo remordimiento y dolor, envidia por la felicidad de los elfos que a él le estaba vedada, y el desgarrador odio que derivaba de aquel conflicto interno.

Por su parte, Annatar percibió el resplandor de una estrella en la Dama Blanca, un fuego arrollador núcleo de su poder y su férrea voluntad, pero también encontró comprensión, ternura, una voz que repetía "hay esperanza hasta en la más negra noche, en el más terrible de los tormentos y en el más oscuro de los corazones"; ella le ofrecía perdón, le ofrecía unirse a esa felicidad tanto tiempo anhelada porque "en el fondo ellos eran iguales", necesitaban gobernar a otros.

Ganaron los siglos de odio y maldad.

- Gracias – dijo Galadriel.

- A vuestro servicio – fue la escueta respuesta de Aulendil.

Ella le vio abandonar el edificio, salir a la noche y la lluvia. Annatar había elegido su destino y así sellaba el de toda la Tierra Media.

Al asomarse a la habitación una profunda tristeza invadió a la Dama Blanca, Fendomë había sido su amigo durante cientos de años, y ahora yacía al borde de la muerte y sin posibilidad de recuperación.

- No podemos curarle – confesó Thalos, no menos triste que la reina.

- Fendomë – sollozaba Aegnor, arrodillado junto al lecho.

Galadriel escuchó a alguien decir que no quedaban más heridos graves, todos ya habían sido trasladados a la Casa de Salud. Ariel y Thalos fueron a atender a sus pacientes, dejando a los reyes y Aegnor velando a su amigo.

- ¡...pasar!, ¡quiero verle! -.

Celeborn se asomó al pasillo. Orrerë y Finculin intentaban por todos los medios impedir que un torbellino verde y azabache continuara su camino.

- Es Mírwen – informó.

- Esa niña no debe entrar aquí -.

- Yo me encargo -.

La doncella dejó de debatirse en cuanto divisó a su señora.

- Dama Galadriel, ¿cómo está? -.

Su respuesta consistió en abrazar a Mírwen.

- ¡No es cierto!, ¡no es cierto...! – gritó descorazonada.

- Lo siento, mi querida niña, lo siento tanto -.

Incapaz de mantenerse en pie, Mírwen se deslizó hasta el suelo. Lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, y aún así sentía que no era suficiente. Sabía que no podría seguir viviendo sin ver sus nostálgicos ojos azules, sus sonrisas entre amargas y socarronas, su dulce espíritu eternamente atormentado por un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad, su carácter educado y, en ocasiones, insolente.

- ¡Oh, Iluvátar, señor de Eä!, ¡Elbereth, Iluminadora de Estrellas! – clamó en su interior – Os suplico que le perdonéis la vida, permitid que viva y siga a mi lado... prometo, juro, que jamás le abandonaré, le cuidaré y estaré con él tanto en la vida como en la muerte -.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

- Heru Anardil – dijo ella, reconociendo al elfo – Fendomë fir -. (Señor Anardil, Fendomë se muere).

- Acompáñame -.

El heraldo de Gil-galad sólo permitió que permanecieran en la habitación Celeborn, Galadriel y Mírwen. La doncella hubo de apoyarse en la pared para no caer de nuevo, la visión de aquel cuerpo calcinado, su respiración estertórea, casi fueron demasiado para ella.

Con una infinita suavidad y lentitud, Tancol cubrió la carne abrasada con uno de sus misteriosos preparados medicinales. El aroma fresco y dulce de un bosque en primavera llenó la estancia, sobreponiéndose al de las quemaduras.

A continuación, colocó una de sus manos sobre la frente de Fendomë y otra sobre su pecho. Cerrando los ojos, liberó el poder que hasta ese momento había escondido; su rostro se hizo indescriptiblemente hermoso cuando una intensa luz blanca se extendió por él hasta cubrirle junto con el agonizante.

Galadriel había visto aquella expresión y aquel poder con anterioridad, el mismo que Lúthien Tinúviel poseyera.

- Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na ngalad -. (Escucha mi voz, vuelve a la luz) 

Ante los atónitos ojos de los presentes, la piel de Fendomë se regeneró, los huesos fracturados se reconstruyeron y la respiración se normalizó, signo inequívoco del restablecimiento de sus órganos internos.

La luz se extinguió y Tancol cayó de hinojos, lívido por el agotamiento. Celeborn le ayudó a sentarse en una silla y le ofreció un poco de agua.

- Mil gracias, mi señor, jamás podré pagaros semejante milagro -.

- Fendomë es alguien excepcional, me alegra haber podido sanarle, aunque sólo no habría sido capaz – sonrió enigmático – Cuídale, Mírwen, así en la vida como en la muerte -.

- ¿Quién sois? – preguntó, victima de un escalofrío.

- Alguien bendecido por los Valar, y por Eru – afirmó Galadriel – No sabía que poseyerais tanto poder, mi noble señor peredhel -.

- ¿Medioelfo? – la doncella se sentía perdida.

- Mi verdadero nombre es Elrond, soy hijo de Elwing y Eärendil, y hermano de Elros, el primer rey de Númenor -.

- ¡Eärendil! – exclamó Mírwen. Revisó mentalmente la genealogía del medioelfo y le contempló como quien ve un fantasma.

- Creo que la he asustado – bromeó Elrond – Los demás heridos permanecen estables, así que deberíamos descansar un poco -.

- Estoy de acuerdo – asintió Galadriel – Sería conveniente que nadie entrase en esta habitación, la milagrosa recuperación de Fendomë ha de permanecer en secreto por el momento, aunque no creo que tarde mucho en revelarse vuestra identidad, caballero Elrond -.

- Yo me quedaré para cuidarle – dijo Mírwen.

- Glorfindel estaba ocupándose del brazo de Celebrimbor, supongo que ya habrá acabado, él también podría quedarse – añadió Elrond.

- Él también estará exhausto – repuso Celeborn – Todos lo estamos -.

- Le diré a Lothiniel que venga – dijo Galadriel.

- ¿Lothiniel? – interrogó Elrond.

- Esa muchacha me es absolutamente leal, si yo le pido que custodie esa puerta ni un dragón la haría apartarse – afirmó la reina.

Los tres grandes señores elfos se marcharon. Mírwen cogió la silla que instantes antes ocupase Elrond y se sentó junto al lecho, estaba dispuesta a velar a Fendomë el tiempo que hiciese falta.

Horas, días, Mírwen dejó de percibir el paso del tiempo, en su mente sólo había lugar para Fendomë. Ella se encargó de suministrarle las medicinas, el agua y el caldo, no permitió que nadie la ayudase, había hecho un juramento ante Eru y Elbereth y lo cumpliría a toda costa.

Terminaba de colocar las almohadas del convaleciente, cuando Galadriel entró en la habitación.

- Alassë´aurë – saludó la dama - ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro amigo? -. (Feliz día).

- Bien, aunque me angustia que no despierte -.

- Paciencia, Elrond nos advirtió que su espíritu tardaría en volver -.

- Eso es lo que me da miedo, conozco a Fendomë y puede decidir que esto es el castigo que merece por lo de Aqualondë – la doncella le apartó los negros cabellos de la frente – No quiero perderlo -.

- Puedo hacer que tu voz llegue hasta él – replicó suavemente Galadriel – Pero requiere que estés descansada, de lo contrario no funcionaría y podría hacerte daño -.

- Prometí cuidar de él -.

- No podrás hacerlo si caes rendida de agotamiento -.

Galadriel se asomó fuera y dio algunas indicaciones a uno de los guardias de Glorfindel. Al poco, trajeron un colchón y una frazada. Mírwen observó perpleja el proceso.

- Ahora descansa un poco, yo cuidaré de Fendomë -.

- Pero... -.

- Oltho -. (duerme).

El hechizo de la reina hizo caer a la joven noldo en un profundo sueño. Galadriel la llevó hasta el lecho y la arropó, luego fue a sentarse junto al Fendomë.

- Veamos qué sucedió -.

Cerrando los ojos, desplegó su poder y entró en los recuerdos del elda. Vivió el accidente del Mírdaithrond a través de los ojos de Fendomë, sintió su dolor, confusión, miedo, y su resignación al sacrificar gustosamente su vida por la del señor, amigo y hermano.

- Mírwen tiene razón – suspiró la dama, retirando su mente – Desea morir -.

Permaneció allí sentada unas tres horas, tiempo suficiente para que cualquier elfo recobrara sus fuerzas. Anuló entonces el sortilegio que mantenía dormida a su joven amiga.

- ¿Cuánto he...? -.

- Lo necesario – la atajó Galadriel – Ven, has de buscar a Fendomë o no regresará -.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó Mírwen, inquieta.

- Dame la mano, mi poder será el enlace entre ambos, el resto depende de ti – explicó seria - ¿Preparada? -.

- Sí -.

Galadriel convocó todo su poder y fue más allá de la memoria, alcanzando un nivel de conciencia que ningún otro ser sobre Endor podía conseguir. Arrastró a Mírwen con ella hasta una hermosa playa de arena plateada iluminada por las estrellas. Allí tenía lugar una batalla, elfos contra elfos.

Mírwen estaba sola, no había rastro de Galadriel. Se movió con cuidado entre los combatientes, más de una vez estuvo a punto de recibir un mandoble, y buscó a Fendomë. Su corazón se encogió al ver los cadáveres, ¿era posible que los Eldar pudieran cometer actos tan atroces?.

Por fin le vio. Arrodillado, encogido sobre sí mismo, la túnica manchada de sangre.

- Fendomë -.

Él levantó el rostro, la luz de Aman aún no se había marchitado en sus ojos. Ella le sonrió y se agachó a su lado.

- ¿Quién eres? – interrogó el elda – Deberías estar con las otras mujeres y los niños en los barcos -.

- No, mi deber es estar contigo – replicó, sonriente en todo momento, e intentó abrazarle.

Fendomë retrocedió. Fue entonces cuando ella reparó en el cuerpo sin vida, el de una muchacha víctima de la espada del maestro herrero, una pequeña daga resplandecía en la mano inerte.

- Ella me atacó por la espalda, me moví por puro instinto y... – se cubrió el rostro con las enrojecidas manos – Eru, ¿qué hemos hecho? -.

- No es culpa tuya, Fendomë -.

- ¡Sí lo es! – gritó él.

- Has cometido un error, cierto, pero no puedes cargar con toda la culpa – Mírwen abarcó el campo de batalla con un gesto de la mano – Esto es obra de Melkor, del odio que hizo surgir en el corazón de los Noldor; tú seguías a Fëanor, era tu señor y le debías lealtad, nada más -.

- Merezco morir -.

- Nadie se merece la muerte, nadie – aseveró con una profunda convicción – No pretendas dilucidar aquello que sólo está en manos de Eru, sólo Él sabe dónde encontraremos nuestro destino, hasta entonces debemos vivir y asumir la responsabilidad de nuestros actos -.

La doncella se incorporó y obligó al elda a hacer otro tanto.

- Esto es demasiado trascendental para mi gusto, y me veo en la obligación de pedirle que me acompañe señor Fendomë – sonrió y le tendió la mano.

Él recordó una noche de solsticio, la misma sonrisa en aquellos ojos de esmeralda y en sus dulces labios.

- Mírwen... -.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y cogió su mano.

El poder de la Dama Blanca cedió y Mírwen regresó bruscamente a la realidad. Aturdida, tardó un par de minutos en ubicarse.

Galadriel se sentía exhausta, pero satisfecha. Presentía que ahora Fendomë mejoraría rápidamente, gracias a aquella muchacha y su tenacidad.

- ¿Lo he hecho bien? – preguntó Mírwen.

- Sí, no tardará en despertar – respondió la reina – Ahora debo irme, en cuanto despierte haz que avisen a Elrond -.

- Gracias -.

- No hay por qué darlas, el mérito es exclusivamente tuyo – sonrió Galadriel – Nunca lo olvides, tu amor es la mejor de las medicinas -.

Mírwen se sentó junto al lecho y esperó, hasta que unos profundos ojos azules se abrieron para sonreírla.

- ¡Quiero levantarme! -.

- He dicho que no! -.

Fendomë miró molesto a su despótica enfermera.

- Mírwen, llevo dos semanas aquí tumbado sin hacer nada, déjame intentar caminar un poco por la habitación – insistió.

- No -.

- Pues explícame qué sucedió en el Mírdaithrond, lo último que recuerdo es estar discutiendo con Celebrimbor en la fragua de mithril, y no vayas a decirme que puede resultar perjudicial para mi restablecimiento -.

- De acuerdo -.

La doncella noldorin le contó lo que había oído comentar a Galadriel y los otros señores elfos.

- ...y Annatar te trajo hasta la Casa de Salud -.

- ¿¡¿¡Annatar!?!? – exclamó Fendomë, incrédulo.

- Sí, a todos nos sorprendió -.

- Sobre todo porque fue él quien causó el accidente, seguro que Ninquenís piensa como yo -.

- Ahora ya no – repuso ella - Orrerë me dijo que sucedió algo extraño cuando el maia se marchaba después de traerte, Annatar y Galadriel se quedaron plantados uno en frente del otro durante varios minutos mirándose fijamente; desde entonces ha dejado de oponerse al maia -.

- Eso no es propio de nuestra reina – frunció el ceño – Bueno, en cuanto pueda le preguntaré al respecto -.

La doncella cogió las medicinas que tocaban a aquella hora y se las dio al convaleciente.

- Déjame intentar levantarme, por favor -.

- ¿No te cansas? – Mírwen le miró, las manos apoyadas en sus caderas en un gesto de exasperación.

- Estoy cansado de estar tumbado – gruñó Fendomë.

- Vale, intenta levantarte, si te caes no seré yo la que te ayude a volver a la cama -.

El maestro herrero apartó las sábanas. Al principio parecía que las piernas no le sostendrían y tuvo que sentarse un par de veces. Compasiva, Mírwen fue a su lado y se ofreció a servirle de apoyo.

- Tendría que dejar que te partieras la crisma por cabezota – replicó a la mirada interrogante de él.

- Puedo conseguirlo sólo -.

Ella se hizo a parte, aunque procuró mantenerse lo suficientemente cerca como para socorrerle.

Fendomë se levantó agarrándose a la estructura de la cama. Respiró hondo, dio un vacilante paso y luego otro. Se soltó, y consiguió dar otros dos pasos antes de caer sentado al suelo.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? – preguntó Mírwen, arrodillándose.

- Sólo ha salido mal parado mi amor propio – dijo y soltó una sarta de juramentos.

- Ahora que ya te has desahogado, ¿me permitirás ayudarte? -.

Él cedió a regañadientes. La doncella noldorin le sujetó y le incorporó con alguna que otra dificultad, Fendomë resultaba corpulento aún después de llevar un mes de convalecencia.

Un pequeño tropiezo y ambos hubieran dado con sus huesos en el suelo si no llega a ser porque la cama se interpuso. Mírwen estalló en carcajadas. Fendomë, tras convencerse de que estaba a salvo, se apoyó sobre un codo y la observó, sonriente.

- ¿Contento con la excursión? – rió ella, tumbada de espaldas.

- Siempre he disfrutado haciendo cosas arriesgadas, nunca imaginé que andar también lo sería – bromeó el elda.

Mírwen giró la cabeza, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando tropezó con su intensa mirada azur. Estaba tan cerca que podría haber acariciado su revuelto cabello, negro como el ala de un cuervo.

- La próxima vez ten más cuidado – consiguió responder – No me gustaría tener que ir a buscar al señor Elrond porque te has hecho una brecha -.

- Te preocupas demasiado, estoy bien -.

- Estuviste a punto de morir, así que no me digas que estás bien – la risa se había esfumado, sustituida por una expresión triste – Cuando entré en este cuarto agonizabas sobre esta misma cama, tu cuerpo calcinado hasta resultar irreconocible y... yo... -.

Las lagrimas brotaron igual que antes las carcajadas. Fendomë se sentía profundamente conmocionado, aquellas lagrimas eran por él, no podía ser cierto que ella llorase por él. Diamantes sobre esmeralda, pensó por un instante.

- Mírwen, da igual lo que sucediese, ahora ya estoy casi recuperado – inseguro, cogió una de sus manos – Por favor, no llores -.

La doncella pareció no escucharle, por fin podía liberar todo el miedo y la angustia que había acumulado durante el último mes.

Fendomë, aún sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en un callejón sin salida, rodeó a la elfa con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Susurrando palabras de consuelo fue haciendo retroceder al llanto, hasta que Mírwen quedó en silencio.

- Lamento haberte preocupado, no merezco tantas atenciones -.

- Eres un idiota – replicó ella, su voz amortiguada por la túnica del elda – Como repitas otra vez el "no soy digno" o "no merezco" me voy a enfadar -.

El maestro herrero la liberó de su abrazo, o por lo menos lo intentó porque Mírwen no se separó de él.

- Mírwen – protestó suavemente.

- Aguafiestas – dijo ella, mirándole decepcionada.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron Aegnor y Celebrimbor.

- Vaya, nos habían dicho que te estabas recuperando pero no pensábamos que tan rápido – rió el príncipe.

- Si quieres volvemos más tarde – coreó su amigo.

Fendomë y Mírwen se separaron rojos a más no poder.

- No es lo que parece – se defendió el elda.

- Seguramente – asintió irónico Celebrimbor - ¿Podemos robártelo un rato, Mírwen? -.

- Mientras voy por su cena – consintió ella, recogiendo los pedazos de su dignidad.

- Ni una palabra – amenazó Fendomë, una vez la doncella salió de la habitación.

Sus amigos se miraron de hito en hito y estallaron en carcajadas. 

Cuando Galadriel entró en casa encontró a Celeborn esperándola impaciente en el salón. Era algo realmente extraño, su esposo nunca se había mostrado tan inquieto nunca, excepción hecha del conflicto con Celebrimbor.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó la dama, demasiado cansada como para usar su poder mental.

- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo, con los últimos acontecimientos no hemos tenido un momento para hablar -.

- No entiendo – Galadriel se sentó en una butaca.

- ¿A qué se refería Elrond con eso de que te encontrabas en un estado delicado? -.

La reina sonrió. Celeborn tenía razón, el accidente del Mírdaithrond le había impedido comentarle la buena noticia.

- Cambia esa expresión de angustia, no me sucede nada malo – le tranquilizó, divertida.

- ¿Entonces? -.

- Vas a ser padre -.

La risa de Galadriel inundó el salón, un hermoso sonido que raras veces podía ser escuchado en los últimos siglos. La dama no había podido evitar estallar en carcajadas ante la expresión atónita de Celeborn.

Una vez recuperado de la sorpresa, Celeborn abrazó entusiasmado a su esposa.

- ¿Con tu poder puedes saber si es niño o niña? -.

- Será niña, y Amindómiel su amilessë -.

Celeborn sabía, como todo elfo, que el nombre que un bebé recibía de su madre solía tener connotaciones proféticas. En el caso de Galadriel su amilessë hacía referencia su condición de reina, ese toque especial que hacía que todo el que la conocía se rindiese a su poder y sus dotes de mando. Por eso le resultaba desconcertante el nombre de Amindómiel, ¿qué podía significar que su hija se llamase "madre de la estrella del crepúsculo"?.

- ¿Dónde están Glorfindel y Elrond? – preguntó Galadriel, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

- Glorfindel está en los campos de prácticas demostrando sus habilidades montando a caballo, Elrond ha ido a la Biblioteca – respondió él – Ese muchacho siempre está intentando aprender algo nuevo -.

- Será uno de los grandes sabios elfos, en él presiento un poder muy semejante al de Lúthien aunque no creo que vuelva a existir nadie como ella sobre la faz de Endor – la dama se pasó una mano por los ojos, realmente se sentía muy cansada – Voy a dormir un poco, los últimos acontecimientos me han dejado agotada -.

A pesar de las protestas de Galadriel, Celeborn la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación.

La confortable cama fue recibida como una auténtica bendición. Al momento se quedó profundamente dormida, arrullada por la suave voz de su esposo y el etéreo roce de su mano entre las hebras doradas de su cabello dorado. 

N. de A.: No os podéis imaginar como me quedé al ir a ver los reviews, todos empezaban con "¡Le has matado!" ^^. Como veis quería demasiado a Fendomë como para matarlo. 

Explicación sobre la palabra amilessë, significa "nombre de madre" y, como he puesto más arriba, tiene carácter profético; el mejor ejemplo es Fëanor. Los elfos tienen tres nombres como mínimo, el que otorga el padre, el que otorga la madre y el nombre que se auto impone el niño cuando cumple la mayoría de edad.

A partir de ahora puede que tarde en subir los cap, es que este finde empiezan las fiestas del pueblo de al lado y luego vienen las de mi pueblo y durmiendo cuatro horas pues no te apetece mucho enchufarte al ordenata ^^.

Hasta el prox cap, namarië.


	22. Otros Ambientes, otros personajes

N. de A.: Advertencia, este no es un cap normal, hay muchos puntos en que parecerá absurdo, la inspiración me viene de las últimas juergas, pero espero que os divirtáis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.^^ 

Otros ambientes, otros personajes

El viajero se detuvo ante los obeliscos, agujas de piedra que parecían querer acariciar las estrellas, y leyó los caracteres en sindarin.

- A diez leguas se encuentra la Fortaleza de los Eldar. Que los Valar protejan tu viaje -.

Jinetes, carros, caminantes en solitario o en grupo, todos iban y venían por la carretera pavimentada con losas blancas. Aún faltaban cuatro horas para amanecer, de manera que casi todas aquellas personas eran elfos.

Volvió a leer la bienvenida de los obeliscos y prosiguió su camino. La carretera discurría paralela a un río de rápidas aguas, subía y bajaba, sorteando las colinas.

Amaneció y el tráfico se hizo más nutrido, ya no sólo eran elfos, también había humanos y enanos. Él siguió avanzando, ligeramente abrumado por el paso de tantas personas, estaba acostumbrado a la soledad y a los bosques y aquello le crispaba los nervios.

Entrada la mañana, sus ojos por fin contemplaron Ost-in-Edhil. El impresionante macizo rocoso se levantaba sobre un lago de aguas límpidas, como si de un barco se tratase. El mármol de los tres niveles amurallados resplandecía, tanto como los techos de bronce pulido de las torres y de la Sala del Consejo. En torno al lago y la fortaleza se habían levantado casas para los comerciantes extranjeros, un gran puerto con toda una red de almacenes, también había jardines, un teatro, un anfiteatro e instalaciones de entrenamiento y deporte. Al norte, remontando unos cientos de metros el río Sirannon, se atisbaban las Estancias de los Orfebres con su peculiar estructura triangular.

La Puerta de la Ciudad estaba abierta de par en par; cientos de personas aguardaban para pagar las tasas de comercio, el resto entraba tras intercambiar un par de palabras con los guardias.

- Es grandiosa – exclamó involuntariamente en voz alta y, sonriendo, pensó – Llena de riquezas esperando que alguien venga por ellas -.

Trotó alegremente colina abajo.

El soldado contempló al joven silvano que tenía ante él, rubio, pelo corto y rebelde, mirada astuta en sus chispeantes ojos azules y casi demasiado delgado bajo sus sencillas ropas verdes.

- ¿Qué te trae a Ost-in-Edhil? -.

- Busco trabajo y diversión, mucha de mi gente dice que los poderosos señores de los noldor son generosos y que su ciudad es inigualable -.

- De acuerdo, responde a las preguntas del escriba -.

El silvano avanzó hasta la mesa del funcionario.

- Nombre, procedencia y qué te trae a la ciudad -.

- Haldir de Lindórinand... -.

Esa mañana Lothiniel estaba a punto de cometer un infanticidio.

- Venid aquí, tengo que peinaros -.

- No, ese peine me da tirones -.

La criada saltó y agarró el vacío. La niña corrió a parapetarse tras la mesa, y desde allí le sacó la lengua a su niñera.

- ¡Celebrían! -.

La voz de su madre, una sola palabra, y la niña se sometió a la sesión de cepillado.

- Lo siento -.

- Más lo siento yo – suspiró Lothiniel mirando a la reina de Eregion – Un día vuestra hija va a conseguir que me rompa la crisma contra un mueble -.

- Hija, intenta comportarte como corresponde a tu rango, ya tienes seis años, eres una princesa y debes mostrar buena educación -.

- El peine da tiron... ¡ay! -.

- No os daría tirones si os estuvieseis quieta -.

Galadriel observó divertida la pelea entre su hija y la enérgica silvana. Lothiniel por fin consiguió trenzar el plateado cabello de la niña y atarle el ceñidor del vestidito azul.

- Listo, majestad, ya podéis llevaros de paseo a la princesa -.

- ¿Atto no viene? – preguntó Celebrían. (papá)

- No, ha ido a casa de Carnil, pero ha prometido que mañana te llevará a montar -.

- ¿Dónde vamos? -.

- Al mercado -.

La niña sonrió feliz. Si sabía jugar bien sus cartas conseguiría una muñeca nueva.

Haldir llevaba unas dos horas paseando por la ciudad de los eldar y había descubierto que la vida en Ost-in-Edhil no era tan idílica como decían los rumores. Todos sus habitantes trabajaban en una sociedad perfectamente estructurada, en la que los noldor constituían la elite de gobierno, administración y comercio mientras los silvanos servían y trabajaban para los primeros; existía una minoría de elfos sindar que actuaban como ayudantes de los noldor.

En su vagabundeo, Haldir también había visto una relativa abundancia de guardias, sobre todo en la Ciudad Media donde ahora se encontraba. Supuso que se debía al mercado instalado en la calle principal; allí elfos, humanos y enanos vendían sus productos, algo único en toda la Tierra Media.

Por fin encontró una victima propicia, un noldo de aspecto adinerado y la bolsa con el oro a la vista. Haldir se mezcló entre los transeúntes. Con un rápido movimiento se hizo con la bolsa y siguió caminando sin que nadie se percatara de su actuación.

La sonrisa de su rostro se borró, algo extraño sucedía. Sintió como si de repente se encontrara suspendido en un mundo gris y vacío de sonidos, la única fuente de vida era una hermosa dama eldarin, vestía entera de blanco y los cabellos dorados escapaban del velo que cubría su cabeza; sus penetrantes ojos azules se clavaron en él y le traspasaron, de algún modo ella podía ver su interior. La dama le sonrió y aquella sensación desapareció tan bruscamente como había surgido; el mundo recobró su agitación y bullicio, y la dama blanca se perdió entre el gentío. Haldir buscó un rincón resguardado, un lugar donde sentarse e intentar dejar de temblar.

- ¿Era real? – se preguntó, asustado – Creo que fue mala idea venir aquí, suceden cosas extrañas en este reino de Altos Elfos -.

Al final Celebrían no consiguió la muñeca, resultaba irritante ese don que tenía su madre para leerle la mente. Después de un largo paseo por la ciudad volvieron a casa para comer. El mal humor de la princesa empeoró, el olor que salía de la cocina anunciaba que tendrían alcachofas; daba igual como las prepararan, Celebrían odiaba las alcachofas.

- Aiya – las recibió Lothiniel – Mi señora, tenéis visita -.

- ¿Visita? -.

En el salón aguardaba un viejo amigo.

- ¡Elrond, oh, mae govannen! -.

El medioelfo besó las manos de la dama y correspondió al cálido saludo.

- Me alegro de volver, Gil-galad me ha tenido demasiado ocupado como para escaparme de Lindon –.

- Lo primero es el deber, mi querido amigo – Galadriel hizo aproximarse a su hija – Recordarás a Celebrían... hija, él es el caballero Elrond -.

- Has crecido princesa, la ultima vez que os vi acababais de cumplir un año de vida – sonrió Elrond y tomando las pequeñas manitas las besó – Es un placer veros de nuevo, os parecéis mucho a vuestro padre -.

- Es por el pelo – dijo la niña - ¿Eres amigo de Gil-galad? -.

- Sí -.

- Mamá me cuenta historias sobre él y los señores elfos de hace mucho tiempo, ¿tú sabes contar buenas historias? -.

- Sé algunas – asintió Elrond, divertido – Después, si queréis, os contaré una y me diréis si os parece buena -.

- Y yo puedo enseñarte la ciudad, si hace tanto que no vienes hay muchas cosas que no habrás visto -.

- Será un honor que me mostréis la ciudad, princesa -.

- Cuidado maese Elrond – advirtió Lothiniel, ocupada en poner la mesa – Esa niña no es ni la mitad de inocente que aparenta -.

- No es cierto – protestó Celebrían.

- Olvida la muñeca – la reprendió Galadriel – No consentiré que arrastres a nuestro invitado hasta el mercado sólo por tener otro juguete -.

- Pero si no iba a hacerlo, él me gusta, no me trata como otros mayores que creen que por ser pequeña soy tonta -.

La puerta de la calle se abrió y entró Celeborn.

- ¡Atto! -.

Celebrían corrió hasta el sinda y se arrojó a sus brazos. El rey la levantó del suelo y la cubrió de besos.

- Aiya Elrond, es una grata sorpresa encontraros en nuestro hogar – saludó.

- Siento no haber venido antes, mis obligaciones me han retenido en Lindon – el medioelfo realizó una somera reverencia.

- ¿No ha venido Glorfindel contigo?, ese muchacho se apunta siempre a un buen viaje -.

- Sí, ha ido a visitar a unos amigos, mucha gente se trasladó desde Lindon a Eregion y parece que a Glorfindel no le faltan amigos en todas partes -.

- Señores, podéis sentaos a comer en cuanto queráis – anunció Lothiniel, desapareciendo en la cocina.

Celebrían insistió hasta que la permitieron sentarse junto al huésped. Antes había dicho la verdad, le gustaba aquel elfo. Durante la comida le preguntó muchas cosas, él procuraba responder con palabras acordes con su edad pero sin mostrar esa condescendencia propia de los adultos con los niños.

Galadriel usó su poder, por simple curiosidad, y escrutó el futuro. Sonrió. Definitivamente Elrond sería un yerno inmejorable.

Haldir había encontrado una buena posada en la Ciudad de Madera. Allí, entre su propia gente, se sentía como en casa. Con el dinero robado también se había comprado ropa nueva y estaba disfrutando de una buena cena, verduras, pescado y vino.

- Disculpe – llamó la atención de la camarera.

- ¿Quieres algo más? – la elfa le veía tan joven que le resultaba imposible tratarle de usted.

- No, gracias, todo está delicioso, quería preguntarte por los sitios a los que uno puede ir para divertirse en Ost-in-Edhil -.

- Bueno, hay varias tabernas en este nivel de la ciudad, pero las mejores están en la Ciudad Media; "La Jarra sin Fondo", "El Barril de Oro"... aunque si no tienes prejuicios de raza te recomiendo "I Cenedril Falthol" , La Jarra Espumeante es el mejor local para salir de juerga, allí encontrarás elfos de las tres razas, humanos y enanos, buena música y la mejor cerveza de Eregion -.

- Gracias por la información -.

Haldir le dio una moneda de plata y abandonó la posada.

- Vamos, no me digas que ahora te vas a echar atrás -.

- Como nos pillen nos la cargamos, sabes que está prohibido -.

- Eso lo hace más divertido y te recuerdo que tienes una apuesta pendiente conmigo, además llevas meses incordiándome porque no te presto atención -.

Orrerë frunció el ceño mientras Finculin le arrastraba.

- Intuyo que va a pasar algo -.

- Eres un pájaro de mal agüero, conozco a la recepcionista, no vamos a tener ningún problema para entrar y dentro hay demasiado jolgorio como para que alguien se fije en nosotros -.

El moreno mírdain terminó por ceder y caminar junto a su amigo. En buena hora se había apostado con Finculin que sería capaz de terminar una cota de malla antes que él, ahora tenía que pagar el precio y consistía en salir de fiesta toda la noche. El local elegido era "I Cenedril Falthol". Sólo rogaba por que no estuviese ninguno de los maestros.

- ¿"I Cenedril Falthol"? -.

- Sí, esta noche hay una buena fiesta, a la primera cerveza invita la casa, hermosas bailarinas, buena música -.

- Aegnor, te recuerdo que estás casado – apuntó Celebrimbor sin levantar la mirada del papel.

- Sólo vamos a divertirnos, no haremos nada malo, ¿verdad Fendomë? -.

- Celebrimbor, llevas encerrado aquí abajo casi un mes, es nuestra obligación sacarte del Mírdaithrond – añadió el elda.

- No me apetece -.

Ambos maestros herreros agarraron a su querido líder y le arrastraron fuera del taller. Celebrimbor les miró atónito, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa acudiera a sus labios para después estallar en carcajadas.

- No estáis disfrutando de vuestra juventud -.

- Y tú la has prolongado durante milenios -.

Glorfindel sonrió. A veces la responsabilidad de Elrond resultaba divertida.

- Los reyes no van a considerarte un delincuente por ir a divertirte con unos amigos a una respetable sala de fiestas -.

- No insistas, prefiero quedarme disfrutando de una tranquila velada en compañía de un libro -.

El caballero rubio se levantó. Cinco minutos después reapareció acompañado por Galadriel.

- Ninquenís, ¿no iréis a ordenarme que vaya con él? -.

- Veo que tus dotes de vidente han mejorado – confirmó ella con un deje burlón en la voz – Que os lo paséis bien -.

- ¿Alguna recomendación? – interrogó Glorfindel.

- La taberna de Daniros, "I Cenedril Falthol" – dijo la dama – Allí es donde va siempre Lothiniel, es el mejor local de la ciudad -.

- Tendría que obligaros a venir también – renegó Elrond.

- Iría encantada, pero ahora soy madre y mis responsabilidades han aumentado – sonrió Galadriel – No te preocupes, Daniros tiene unos amigos muy persuasivos en caso que alguien intente organizar una trifulca, os divertiréis -.

"La Jarra Espumeante" era un edificio de dos plantas con capacidad para cientos de personas. Daniros había ido comprando las casas aledañas para conseguir más espacio, ahora poseía una auténtica sala de fiestas y era tremendamente rico. Su gran logro había sido aceptar a clientes de cualquier raza, siempre que tuviesen dinero que gastar. También dio muy buenos resultados incluir música extraña en la tradición élfica, los tambores usados por los humanos mezclado con los instrumentos élficos y, por supuesto, las bailarinas.

Haldir se sentó en una mesa, provisto de una buena jarra de cerveza, y contempló el panorama. Aquello era una fiesta y no lo que celebraban en su bosque. Los humanos y los elfos reían juntos, más inaudito resultaba ver a un elfo y un enano en plena competición de beber cerveza. Sobre una tarima los músicos tocaban una música frenética mientras algunas muchachas silvanas danzaban, éstas llevaban unos vestidos por encima de la rodilla y sugerentes escotes. Definitivamente Ost-in-Edhil no era como se lo había imaginado.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos? -.

El silvano miró a los dos elfos, noldor a todas luces.

- Por supuesto -.

- Yo soy Finculin y mi compañero es Orrerë -.

- Haldir –.

- No eres de aquí, ¿me equivoco? -.

- Llegué esta mañana -.

- Tienes la expresión de no habértelo pasado tan bien en toda tu vida -.

- Vosotros dos también tenéis una curiosa expresión, sobre todo tu amigo – señaló a Orrerë – Parece como si acabase de cometer un crimen -.

Finculin se echó a reír.

- Somos aprendices del Mírdaithrond, se nos prohíbe participar de estos eventos nocturnos – explicó el pelirrojo – Así que todos nos escapamos y rompemos las reglas -.

A pesar de lo desconfiado que pudiese ser Haldir, la simpatía de aquel pelirrojo y el apuro de su compañero acabó haciendo mella en su muro de estoicismo.

- Toma -.

Orrerë cogió la jarra que le tendía el silvano.

- Después de un par de éstas te sentirás mejor -.

Los aprendices, perdidos en el bullicio, no se fijaron en las tres presencias recién llegadas.

- Menudo ambiente – observó Aegnor – Allí hay un hueco, en esa mesa -.

- ¡Fain! – gritó Fendomë, moviendo la mano por encima de las cabezas para llamar la atención.

Una silvana fue junto a ellos con una insinuante sonrisa.

- Aiya nobles señores, bienvenidos, ¿deseáis la especialidad de la casa? -.

- Por favor Fain, tráenos tres jarras de la mejor cerveza de Daniros -.

- Enseguida -.

- Te ha tirado los tejos de forma descarada – rió Celebrimbor.

- Es un defecto de las muchachas silvanas que trabajan aquí – replicó Fendomë.

- Además a nuestro amigo sólo le interesa una doncella, ¿cuándo vas a besar a la pobre Mírwen? – inquirió Aegnor, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

El elda enrojeció. Fue entonces cuando vio dos rostros conocidos entre la multitud.

- ¡Ey!, ¡mirad! -.

- No cambies de tema -.

- No cambio de tema, ¿aquellos no son Elrond y Glorfindel? -.

- Pues... sí, tienes razón, son ellos -.

- Los traeré a nuestra mesa -.

Ambos príncipes saludaron a Fendomë y aceptaron gustosos la invitación.

- ¿Hay alguna dama en la ciudad con los cabellos dorados y que posea gran poder? -.

- Ninquenís -.

- ¿Qué? – Haldir enarcó una ceja.

- La Dama Blanca – tradujo Finculin – Has tenido el placer y el honor de cruzarte con la reina de Eregion, la última de los príncipes de la Casa de Finwë que vinieron de Occidente -.

- Vaya – el silvano apuró su cerveza y pidió otra.

- Parece que hoy era la noche libre de Lothiniel – señaló Orrerë.

Haldir siguió la mirada del mírdain. Se quedó de piedra al ver a aquella joven, larga y rizada melena roja enmarcando un bello rostro de expresión indómita y un cuerpo modelado por una actividad física constante, perfectamente visible gracias al corto vestido verde oscuro sujeto en un hombro por un broche.

- ¿Esa es Lothiniel? – exclamó.

- Sí, y te recomiendo que no te acerques a ella – dijo Finculin, haciéndose con una de las jarras que llevaba una camarera.

- ¿Por? -.

- Es una de las chicas que sirven a la reina – explicó Orrerë – Y Daniros, el dueño del local, lleva años detrás de ella, ya ha enviado a unos cuantos pretendientes demasiado insistentes a la Casa de Salud -.

Las bailarinas le cedieron su lugar a la exuberante pelirroja. Ella no trabajaba para Daniros, simplemente disfrutaba cantando y bailando, así se evadía por unas horas del rígido ambiente aristocrático.

Humanos y elfos abandonaron conversaciones, jarras y trifulcas para escuchar y contemplar a la doncella silvana. La letra de la canción resultaba tan sensual como sus movimientos.

Lothiniel bajó del escenario y prosiguió su actuación entre los clientes. Avanzaba provocando porque sabía que nadie osaría siquiera rozarla, por miedo a una paliza de los muchachos de Daniros o por un castigo mucho peor a manos de Galadriel.

Haldir hizo a un lado su jarra y se preparó. Finculin le sujetó del brazo.

- ¿Acaso quieres suicidarte? -.

- De algo hay que morir y prefiero hacerlo en brazos de esa diosa pelirroja -.

Haldir salió al paso de la bailarina. Lothiniel le miró alarmada, no por ella si no por lo que le haría Daniros al alocado elfo que tenía delante.

Lothiniel intentó hacerse a un lado, pero él no se lo permitió.

- Déjame bailar contigo, no tengo miedo de tu perro guardián -.

Lothiniel sonrió. Si aquel atractivo idiota quería recibir una paliza allá él.

La elfa se subió a la mesa de los tres jóvenes e hizo subir a Haldir con ella. El resto de clientes gritaron frases algo subidas de tono.

La sonrisa se tornó maliciosa. Utilizando a Haldir como punto de apoyo, Lothiniel continuó danzando a cada momento de forma más excitante.

- Te dije que habría problemas – apuntó Orrerë – Mira quien está en la barra -. 

Finculin descubrió a Daniros, el rubio noldo estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de cólera y celos. 

- ¡Haldir, tienes que irte! -. 

- Vosotros dos también – dijo Lothiniel, reenganchando su baile a la nueva música – Tres señores herreros a las nueve en punto -. 

- ¿Volveré a verte? – preguntó el silvano. 

- Ahora preocúpate de seguir vivo dentro de una hora, ¡marchaos! -. 

- Demasiado tarde – se lamentó Orrerë. 

Daniros y diez de sus matones se plantaron ante ellos. Las apuestas empezaron a escucharse entre los clientes. Finculin y Orrerë procuraron mantenerse ocultos a la vista de sus maestros. 

- Aiya – saludó Haldir. 

- Esa joven es mía, aparta tus manos de ella -. 

- Daniros, no soy tuya ni de nadie – protestó Lothiniel. 

- Eso lo decidiré yo, si no me aceptas a mí ningún otro elfo se acercará a ti -. 

- No me gusta que me griten y mucho menos que le falten al respeto a una dama – intervino Haldir. 

- ¿Ah, sí?, ¿y qué vas a hacer niño? -. 

- Esto -. 

De una patada mandó a Daniros al suelo, sangrando por boca y nariz. 

- ¡Cogerle! -. 

Los matones se abalanzaron sobre Haldir. Él fue más rápido, con una silla golpeó a dos de sus perseguidores, saltó de la mesa y se alejó a la carrera. 

- No podemos dejarle sólo – dijo Finculin. 

- Lo sé, ¿cuánto crees que estaremos castigados? – inquirió Orrerë. 

- Un siglo, si están de buen humor -. 

Ambos mírdain desenfundaron sendas dagas, ocultas hasta el momento entre sus ropas, y fueron a ayudar a Haldir que empezaba a tener problemas con tanto atacante. 

En pocos minutos el local se había convertido en un campo de batalla; botellas, jarras, sillas, incluso alguna mesa propulsada por entusiastas enanos, acabaron volando por los aires.

Haldir propinó un puñetazo a uno de los matones y le arrebató la espada, a tiempo de bloquear un cuchillo que buscaba su hígado. Vio como caía junto a él otro de los guardias de Daniros, Lothiniel le miraba con los restos de una silla en las manos.

- Tienes el cerebro de un troll retrasado – le espetó la silvana.

- ¿Yo? -.

Lothiniel le agarró de la túnica y tiró, una jarra pasó rozando la rubicunda cabeza del joven ladrón.

- Márchate -.

- No abandonaré a esos chicos, no después de jugarse un buen castigo por ayudarme, y tampoco soy un cobarde que huye de un combate -.

Haldir se soltó y la emprendió a mandobles con otro de los matones.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Elrond sonrió.

- Oh, señor Elrond, no sabía que estabais en el local -.

- La guardia de la ciudad no tardará en venir, hemos de sacar a esos chavales de aquí -.

Los tres señores herreros y Glorfindel se reunieron con ellos, abriéndose paso a golpes.

- ¿Hay puerta trasera? – interrogó Elrond.

- Sí, pero la guardia habrá pensado en ella -.

- ¿Entonces? -.

- El tejado – señaló Celebrimbor - Podemos saltar al edificio colindante -.

- Fendomë, échame una mano a cazar a ese par de aprendices nuestros – dijo Aegnor.

- Coged también al idiota que ha montado este cisco, no quisiera que Daniros le usara como alfombra – solicitó Lothiniel.

Finculin y Orrerë siguieron a sus maestros rápidamente, sin embargo a Haldir tuvieron que dejarlo inconsciente y cargar con él.

- ¡Alto en nombre de la Guardia Real! -.

La pelea estaba en su punto álgido, así que los soldados se vieron obligados a repartir golpes con los escudos para reducir al personal.

- ¡Seguidme! – instó la elfa silvana.

Subieron corriendo al piso de arriba, quitando de en medio a los que intentaban estorbarles el paso.

- Glorfindel, ¿ésta era tu idea de una noche divertida? – interrogó Elrond en plena carrera.

- No diréis que os habéis aburrido – sonrió su rubicundo amigo.

- Aquella habitación – indicó la pelirroja – Su ventana da a los edificios cerca de la muralla, con un poco de suerte podremos refugiarnos en la Ciudad de Madera -.

- Después de descolgarnos por una pared de tres o cuatro metros de altura – renegó Aegnor – Esto era entretenido mientras aporreábamos gente -.

- Pues aporrea esta puerta – le dijo Fendomë, al descubrir que no abría.

El todopoderoso Mantenedor de los Fuegos descargó una violenta patada contra la madera, y la puerta se partió a la primera.

Al entrar descubrieron por qué estaba echado el cerrojo. Una pareja les contemplaba aterrada desde la cama, la elfa especialmente.

- Lo sentimos, es que tenemos prisa – se disculpó Finculin en nombre del pintoresco grupo.

Lothiniel brincó por la cama para llegar a la ventana.

- Vamos, están llegando refuerzos para la guardia -.

Ella fue la primera en saltar los dos metros que había de la ventana al tejado aledaño.

- Una chica muy ágil – sonrió Glorfindel, yendo tras ella.

Fendomë fue el siguiente. Con ayuda del señor de la Flor Dorada, atraparon al inconsciente Haldir. Luego saltaron Elrond y los dos aprendices. Por último, Celebrimbor y Aegnor.

- ¡Por aquí! -.

Se movieron con cuidado por el inclinado tejado, alguna teja podía soltarse y delatar su presencia. Saltaron unas cinco techumbres antes de alejarse lo suficiente del altercado de la taberna.

- Tenemos que bajar a la calle – indicó Orrerë – La pregunta es cómo -.

- Dejadme a mí -.

Celebrimbor se adelantó y formuló un complejo hechizo, las losas de mármol del empedrado comenzaron a levitar formando una escalera flotante.

- Genial – elogió Lothiniel.

- Bajad, no puedo retenerlo mucho tiempo – jadeó el príncipe noldo, gruesas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente.

El grupo descendió rápidamente y las piedras volvieron a su lugar. Glorfindel se quitó su capa nívea e instó a que los demás sujetaran un extremo.

- Saltad Celebrimbor, la magia de la tela impedirá que ésta se rompa -.

El señor herrero saltó y fue recibido abajo sin problemas.

- Vayamos a la Ciudad Alta, allí estaremos a salvo – sugirió Elrond.

- La entrada está en la otra punta de la Ciudad Media, los guardias nos detendrán – objetó Lothiniel.

- No creo que detengan a los tres Señores Herreros del Mírdaithrond y dos príncipes de Lindon huéspedes de la reina – replicó el medioelfo – No sabían que estábamos en el local de Daniros, así que no nos molestarán -.

- Vayamos a casa de Ninquenís, me encantará relatarle lo sucedido – rió Aegnor – Esto es lo más divertido que nos ha pasado en mucho tiempo -.

Como Elrond había dicho, no tuvieron ningún problema para llegar a la Ciudad Alta aun cuando se cruzaron con varias patrullas. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A: Os dije que no era normal, el siguiente cap es la continuación de éste así que espero poder subirlo pronto.

¡¡¡Gracias por los Reviews!!! ^^ Y estoy entusiasmada pq la gente parece q se está animando a escribir y hay un montón de historias nuevas. ¡Mith a ver si te vuelve la inspiración q sólo faltas tú!.


	23. La misión de Haldir

La misión de Haldir

La sorpresa de Galadriel y Celeborn fue mayúscula al ver entrar a aquella tropa en su casa.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó el rey.

- Nos hemos visto envueltos en la mayor trifulca de taberna en la historia de Ost-in-Edhil – resumió Fendomë, desplomándose en una butaca – Le cedo a Aegnor el placer de relataros los detalles -.

Glorfindel tumbó al inconsciente Haldir en el sillón y Elrond se acercó a examinar la brecha que tenía en la cabeza.

- Y ese ha sido el culpable de arruinar una magnifica noche – señaló Lothiniel.

- ¿Con qué le habéis golpeado? – inquirió el medioelfo.

- Una botella, es lo primero que había a mano – se disculpó Aegnor – Teníamos prisa -.

- Tú y tu delicadeza – observó Fendomë.

- Yo voy a preparar algo de beber para esta tropa – dijo la silvana prescindiendo de cualquier cortesía, realmente no estaba de buen humor.

- Sirve miruvor – indicó Galadriel – Esta es una ocasión especial, hace mucho que no teníamos en casa a tantos buenos amigos -.

- Finculin y Orrerë, acompañadla y ayudadla con lo que se preste – ordenó Celebrimbor.

Los aprendices no se molestaron en protestar, no querían saber hasta que punto estaba enfadado el Señor Supremo de la Hermandad. Sin embargo eso era lo que menos preocupaba a Celebrimbor en esos instantes; desde que había entrado en la casa, había procurado mantenerse a parte sin pronunciar palabra. Se sentía realmente incomodo en presencia de los reyes, sobre todo a raíz del nacimiento de su hija, y evitaba encontrarse con ellos en otras circunstancias que no fuesen de carácter oficial.

- Deja de torturarte – la voz de Galadriel resonó en su interior.

- Deja de leerme el pensamiento – replicó en silencio.

- No lo hago adrede, tu mente grita, no puedo evitar sentir tu confusión y sufrimiento -.

- Me marcharé enseguida, así no os molestaré -.

- No harás tal cosa -.

- Sentaos todos por favor – dijo Celeborn – Descansad un poco de vuestra odisea -.

Lothiniel reapareció con sus improvisados ayudantes, cargaban unas bandejas con copas llenas de un líquido transparente con ocasionales destellos dorados.

Mientras cada uno cogía la suya, Celeborn llevó una al señor herrero que permanecía de pie en un extremo del salón. Celebrimbor no parecía dispuesto a aceptar la copa que le tendía el rey sinda.

- Concedernos el placer de vuestra compañía – le pidió amablemente y añadió en voz baja – Esto no es condescendencia, es amistad y sincero aprecio como el que una vez me mostraste en Nargothrond -.

El príncipe noldo cogió la copa e inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Celeborn fue a sentarse junto a su esposa, mientras el maestro artesano lo hacía sobre la alfombra junto a Aegnor y Glorfindel.

Llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quién será? – se preguntó Lothiniel, yendo a abrir.

- Es Rasadan – anunció Galadriel.

- Cuando hace eso pone los pelos de punta – comentó Finculin - ¿Hay algo que no sepáis, Ninquenís? -.

- Sí, hay cosas que desconozco, aunque son pocas en verdad – le respondió, divertida.

- Alassëa lómë – saludó secamente el capitán al tiempo que escrutaba a todos los allí reunidos. (Buenas noches)

- Igualmente, ¿qué te trae hasta nuestra casa? – replicó la reina.

- Seré breve, vuestros nobles invitados aquí presentes han provocado una pelea en "I Cenedril Falthol" -.

- ¿Nosotros? – inquirió Glorfindel, con expresión inocente.

- Sí, señor – afirmó Rasadan, su gesto se volvió aún más hosco – No hay muchas doncellas pelirrojas, tampoco abundan los aprendices pelirrojos, y ya que estamos, no es habitual recibir quejas de algunos vecinos jurando y perjurando que los señores del Mírdaithrond se estaban paseando por su tejado -.

Incluso Elrond tuvo dificultades para reprimir la risa ante aquella última afirmación.

- Lo reconocemos, somos culpables, estábamos en "I Cenedril Falthol" cuando estalló esa... ese incidente – dijo Fendomë – El salir por los tejados fue para evitar recibir golpes por parte de guardias y clientes, además Daniros quería usar a nuestro nuevo amigo para practicar con la espada -.

- ¿Meletyalda? – interrogó Rasadan.

- No hay problema, el origen de la reyerta es ese muchacho silvano, puedo encargarme personalmente de él – Galadriel señaló a Haldir, su herida tenía mejor aspecto tras las atenciones de Elrond.

- Como deseéis, mañana os presentaré el informe de lo sucedido, aunque sé que os bastará leerle la mente a uno de vuestros nobles amigos para conocer la verdad mejor que yo mismo – la acerada mirada de Rasadan recayó entonces sobre Fendomë – Señor herrero, en adelante procurad evitar problemas como éste, no quisiera que mi hija tuviera por marido a un camorrista -.

El rostro de Fendomë cambió repetidas veces de color hasta decantarse por un rojo encendido.

- Descuidad, capitán – farfulló.

Cuando Rasadan abandonó la casa tras unas rápidas palabras de despedida, todos estallaron en carcajadas.

- Decididamente, no le veo la gracia – protestó irritado.

- Yo sí – dijo Aegnor, literalmente tirado por los suelos de la risa.

Galadriel, compadeciendo el apuro del elda, acudió en su ayuda.

- Bien, creo que ya ha descansado bastante -.

Todos la miraron extrañados.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Celeborn.

- A nuestro invitado de honor, maese Haldir, me estaba preguntando cuándo dejará de hacerse el dormido y decidirá participar de la conversación -.

Los ojos azules del silvano se abrieron, su expresión delataba sorpresa y, si no miedo, una ligera inquietud. Se sentó en el sofá, incómodo por tener tantas miradas posadas sobre él.

- ¿Te molesta el golpe? – inquirió Elrond.

- Ya no – Haldir se palpó la cabeza – Gracias -.

- ¿Quién eres? – fue la pregunta de Glorfindel - ¿De dónde vienes? -.

- Vuestra Dama Blanca lo sabe -.

- Lo justo es que seas tú quien responda – sonrió Galadriel – Serena tu ánimo, te encuentras entre amigos -.

- Una sugerencia – intervino Orrerë – Sería más correcto que os presentaseis primero vosotros, mis nobles señores, ¿no os parece? -.

Aquellos a los que Haldir todavía no conocía fueron diciendo sus nombres, cargos y linajes. El silvano empezaba a preguntarse qué demonios le había hecho él a Araw para acabar en aquella reunión de Altos Elfos.

- Os toca – dijo Aegnor.

- Bueno, mi nombre es Haldir y vengo del bosque de Lindórinand, no pertenezco a ninguna poderosa familia... en realidad no tengo familia, y subsisto de aquello que puedo robar a los que son más ricos que yo – miró de reojo a Galadriel.

- Suficiente por el momento – concedió la dama – Tu pasado te pertenece y es tuya la decisión de compartirlo, pero no ahora -.

- ¡Nai!, ¡man queni! -. (Vaya, cuanta gente!).

Desde la escalera, Celebrían les sonrió a todos.

- Vuelve a la cama – ordenó su madre.

- Déjame quedarme un poco, no tengo sueño – suplicó acompañando sus palabras con un tierno mohín.

- Permite que nos acompañe, de lo contrario tendremos que atarla a la cama si quieres que se quede en su cuarto – opinó Celeborn.

- Está bien, puedes quedarte – cedió Galadriel.

- ¡Sí! -.

La niña trotó escalones abajo, sus trenzas plateadas aleteando tras ella, y se plantó ante el silvano.

- Aiya, im Celebrían, ¿ar elye? -.

- ¿Qué? – parpadeó confuso.

- Hija, nuestro invitado no habla Quenya – intercedió el rey.

- Ah, vaya, lo siento – se disculpó la niña en lengua sindarin – Me llamo Celebrían, ¿y tú? -.

- Haldir, un placer conoceros princesa Celebrían -.

La sonrisa de la niña se amplió.

- Hoy ya he conocido a tres personas nuevas, al señor Elrond, al señor Glorfindel y a ti, ellos son príncipes de Lindon, ¿de dónde eres tú? -.

- Celebrían, deja de agobiar al muchacho -.

- No hay problema, señora – terció el silvano y respondió a la pequeña – Soy del bosque que hay del otro lado de las Montañas Nubladas -.

- Allí viven dos amigos de mis padres, son los reyes -.

- Thranduil y Eirien sólo gobiernan el norte, la región sur permanece salvaje y muchos elfos de los bosques habitan allí -.

- ¿Es cierto que el bosque está retrocediendo? – se interesó Galadriel.

- Sí, Lindórinand y Bosqueverde siguen estando unidos, pero los enanos terminaron esa carretera suya bajo la montaña y abrieron con sus hachas un camino hacia el Este que ha recortado bastante los límites meridionales de mi hogar – explicó Haldir - Los humanos también consumen mucha leña durante el invierno -.

- Pero Fangorn no ha sufrido los mismos ataques de las hachas – comentó ella.

- ¿Cómo lo sabéis?, vuestra gente nunca viaja tan lejos y menos a tierras salvajes -.

- Hay grandes exploradores en mi reino y sé lo importante que resulta estar informado de lo que acontece en otras regiones de la Tierra Media -.

- Así que allí es donde enviaste al pobre Gildor – observó Celeborn.

- Es de los mejores y le conozco desde hace milenios cuando vivíamos en Valinor, y nos acompañó a mi hermano Finrod y a mí antes que yo me estableciera en Doriath; sé que puedo confiar en él porque nunca me ha defraudado – replicó Galadriel – Gildor me ha explicado que Fangorn se convirtió hace mucho en tierra de Onodrim, son los mismos que ayudaron a Beren y Dior cuando se enfrentaron a los enanos de Nogrod, ahora prefieren aislarse del mundo y por eso el bosque resulta tan peligroso incluso para los elfos -.

- Amil, ¿qué son los Onodrim? – preguntó Celebrían que, de alguna manera, había conseguido sentarse en el regazo de Elrond. (mamá)

Galadriel les relató las antiguas historias que hablaban de los Pastores de Árboles, hijos de la Valie Yavanna. Todos escucharon ensimismados la voz de la dama, disfrutando tanto como la niña con la historia.

Después de conversar un par de horas más, decidieron que ya era hora que cada uno se fuera a su casa. 

Celeborn fue a coger a Celebrían, la niña se había dormido en el regazo de Elrond. El medioelfo hizo un gesto al rey y él mismo se encargó de llevar a la pequeña hasta su habitación.

- Te espero arriba – le dijo Celeborn a su esposa, yendo tras su invitado.

Galadriel invitó entonces a Haldir a que se quedara en la casa como Elrond y Glorfindel.

- Tenemos espacio de sobra y sería un placer –.

- No pero gracias, majestad, tengo reservado un cuarto en una posada – se disculpó el silvano.

- Vuelve mañana -.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿qué podría interesaros de un elfo como yo? – interrogó inquieto.

- Tienes habilidades muy valiosas y eres mejor elfo de lo que tú crees, por eso me gustaría encargarte una misión -.

- ¿Misión? -.

- Si no estás muy cansado podemos hablar ahora -.

- Estoy bien, ¿qué es eso de una misión? -.

Galadriel se acomodó en una butaca y Haldir se sentó en el sofá.

- Mi esposo y yo estamos perdiendo gota a gota nuestro poder sobre Eregion, la Hermandad de los Orfebres gobierna las voluntades de la mayor parte de los habitantes en Ost-in-Edhil y no tardará en hacerse con los suficientes apoyos como para prescindir de mí; esta especie de insurrección procede de un único ser, el maia Annatar, una vez se deshaga de mí no sé que será capaz de hacer – explicó la dama eldarin – Pero hay más. Gildor Inglorion sólo es uno de tantos exploradores que he enviado a los caminos de la Tierra Media, todos coinciden en sus informes, un nuevo mal ha empezado a despertar, un eco del Señor Oscuro Morgoth; los orcos se remueven en sus cubiles, los huargos merodean en los bosques y seres más terribles se multiplican y amenazan a los Pueblos Libres -.

- Son malas noticias, señora, pero ¿qué tienen que ver conmigo? – preguntó Haldir.

- Mi larga vida me ha enseñado a ser previsora, he enviado a silvanos de mi confianza a Lórinand, emisarios que preparen a sus habitantes para una futura llegada de refugiados de Eregion – cogió una caja de madera que descansaba sobre la mesa – Annatar conoce a todos mis seguidores, ninguno llegaría a Lórinand con esto, sin embargo tú sí -.

- Fingiréis que me expulsáis por la trifulca en la Jarra Espumeante y por robar, muy hábil señora – comentó Haldir.

- ¿Aceptas? -.

- ¿Qué contiene la caja? -.

La reina le tendió el pequeño cofre. El silvano descubrió entonces el único adorno, una G rúnica sobre la tapa. Tras abrirlo, su expresión era de completa estupefacción.

- ¿¡Tierra!?, ¿queréis que arriesgue mi vida por un puñado de tierra? -.

- Me juzgas mal, Haldir de Lórinand -.

- No pretendía ofenderos – se disculpó, aunque no pudo evitar seguir confundido.

La Dama Blanca cogió una bolsita de seda azul sujeta en el reverso de la tapa, de ella extrajo una semilla que emitía una tenue luminiscencia en la oscuridad del salón.

- Semillas de Laurelin, el Árbol del Día – le reveló al desconcertado joven – Los elfos de Tol Eressëa se las dieron al rey de Númenor y él se las regaló a Gil-galad, sin embargo él fue incapaz de hacerlas crecer en Lindon y me las envió a mí -.

- ¿Y la tierra? -.

- De Aman, venida directamente de los jardines de Yavanna – sonrió Galadriel y depositó la bolsita en el arca – Me la envió mi padre, gracias a ella podré hacer germinar estas semillas, los hijos de Laurelin crecerán en Lórinand -.

- Será un honor hacer llegar este tesoro a su destino – fueron entonces las palabras de Haldir.

- Sabía que podía confiar en ti, partirás en dos días -.

- Como deseéis, señora -.

Haldir cerró el cofre y siguió con un dedo el sinuoso diseño de la runa. Al final no iba a resultar tan mala la idea de haber viajado a Ost-in-Edhil.

Siguiendo las ordenes de Galadriel, Rasadan expulsó de la ciudad al delincuente que había alterado el orden.

Haldir trotó hacia el Norte, incansable, remontando el Sirannon. Tendría que cruzar el Cirith Caradhras para llegar lo antes posible a Lórinand, pasar por Kazad-dûm no era posible dado el carácter de su misión.

Al caer la noche tropezó con un solitario jinete entre los campos cultivados, la montura era gris y el personaje ocultaba su identidad bajo la capucha.

- ¿Quién sois? – el silvano se llevó instintivamente la mano a la daga.

No obtuvo respuesta, al contrario, el desconocido le apuntó con un arco y tensó la cuerda. Haldir era consciente de que a esa distancia ni un elfo podría esquivar dos flechas, un sudor frío le recorrió el rostro.

Un chasquido y las saetas volaron certeras hasta clavarse en el pecho del silvano. Éste cayó al suelo con una exclamación ahogada. El jinete se acercó y le disparó otras dos veces para asegurarse de dejarle bien muerto. Se dio por satisfecho al ver la sangre manchando los labios de su victima.

Bajando del caballo, el desconocido agarró el cadáver y lo arrojó a las turbulentas aguas del Sirannon. Así se ahorraba futuros problemas. El corcel y su jinete se perdieron en la noche camino de Ost-in-Edhil.

Cuando el ruido de cascos dejó de escucharse, Haldir emergió medio asfixiado del río. De rodillas en la orilla, se arrancó las flechas y abrió la gruesa chaqueta, el resplandor de la luna resultaba maravilloso sobre la cota de mithril.

- Se lo agradeceré a la dama Galadriel, si es que consigo sobrevivir a este viaje – sonrió irónico, torció el gesto al sentir el latigazo de dolor del labio que se había mordido.

Recogió las flechas y las guardó en la bolsa, quizás le ayudasen a identificar en un futuro a su agresor; lo único seguro era que se trataba de un elfo, ninguna otra raza podía disparar dos flechas con semejante precisión. Al parecer la influencia de Annatar era un realidad, tan real como para convertir a un elfo en asesino. 

Se quitó la chaqueta y la sustituyó por una holgada camisa y un jubón sin mangas desabrochado, eso sí, se dejó puesta la cota de mithril.

No había dado dos pasos cuando escuchó venir un caballo a galope tendido, justo por donde se marchase el misterioso asesino. Haldir se ocultó en los arbustos y preparó su arco, él no fallaría.

- Vaya nochecita que llevo – pensó con acritud – Pediré un aumento de sueldo -.

La luz lunar incidió sobre montura y jinete, Haldir se relajó, no eran los mismos de antes. Este caballo era blanco y quien lo montaba llevaba la cabeza descubierta, los ígneos rizos se agitaban en la brisa nocturna.

- ¿¡Lothiniel!? -.

La elfa frenó en seco, sobresaltada por la repentina aparición que salió de los arbustos.

- ¡Demonios, Haldir! -.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? -.

Ella se percató de la ropa y el pelo mojados del joven ladrón, así como del labio amoratado.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – inquirió desmontando.

- Han intentado convertirme en un colador – resumió Haldir - Insisto, ¿qué haces aquí? -.

- Obedezco ordenes, esta es Alqua y te llevará hasta Caradhras – Lothiniel acarició el morro de la yegua – Galadriel sabía exactamente en que momento te atacarían, por eso me envió más tarde, era necesario que nuestro enemigo te creyese muerto -.

- Después de clavarme seis flechas y arrojarme al río creo que me ha dado por más que muerto – observó mordaz – Por cierto, con tantos grandes señores elfos como tiene a su servicio, ¿por qué Galadriel te ha enviado a ti precisamente? -.

- Mi ausencia no resultará extraña, suelo escaparme de vez en cuando y se han acostumbrado a mi peculiar ritmo de vida -.

- Ya veo -.

Haldir se acercó al palafrén y le palmeó el cuello.

- Es más fácil de lo que parece – dijo Lothiniel, adivinando sus pensamientos – Además Alqua es muy buena, no dejará que te caigas ¿verdad? -.

La yegua resopló su asentimiento y golpeó con la testuz al elfo, instándolo a subir a su lomo.

- Vale, confiaré en ti – cedió Haldir.

- Suerte – le deseó la elfa pelirroja.

- ¿Eso significa que no te caigo tan mal? -.

- No, simplemente deseo que llegues a tu destino para cumplir la misión de mi señora, creído -.

- ¿Ni siquiera te gusto un poquito? -.

- No, pelmazo -.

- ¿Ni un poquitín? -.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la juguetona actitud del silvano.

- Estás horrible – dijo Lothiniel y rozó con un dedo el labio magullado.

- Al contrario que tú – Haldir retuvo su mano para depositar en ella un beso – Gracias por venir a despedirte -.

- Yo no... – guardó silencio antes de concluir la frase y retiró bruscamente la mano – Vete de una vez -.

El silvano guardó sus pertrechos en las alforjas de Alqua, a excepción del arco y la daga, y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a la impetuosa pelirroja.

- En un mes estaré de vuelta – prometió.

- Más te vale -.

Haldir montó de un salto y se agarró a las crines de Alqua. Miró una última vez a Lothiniel y salió a galope tendido. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: Sintiéndolo mucho, a partir de ahora voy a subir los caps más despacio, este es el último que tengo escrito, las fiestas de mi pueblo son del viernes al miércoles y creo que Mith me está pegando su sequía creativa :S Aún así creo que puedo anunciar que ya queda poco para terminar la Segunda Edad, o eso espero ¬¬.

Una aclaración. Lindórinand o Lórinand (Tierra del Valle de los Cantores) es el nombre que recibe Lórien durante la Primera y Segunda Edad. Cuando Galadriel hace crecer los mallorn pasa a llamarse Laurelindórean (Tierra del Valle del Oro Cantor), en la Tercera Edad pasa a ser Lothlórien (Flor de Ensueño) y al final sólo Lórien (Sueño).

Ar-Feinel no nos enfadaremos si desapareces unos días, ¡pero no te deprimas por las críticas!, piensa que son una manera de mejorarte y que no a todo el mundo le va a gustar como escribas, ok?^^ Y, sí, este Haldir es del SdlA.^^

Mith, aquí tienes las pages con info de Mordor, la última es un mapa de Mordor tridimensional superchulo :D

http://www.fortunecity.com/tattooine/tolkien/188/mordor.htm

http://pobladores.lycos.es/territorios/juegos/Los_anillos_de_Tolkien/pagina/7

http://analesarda.metropoliglobal.com/tolkien/Enciclopedia/mordor.html

http://es.geocities.com/eder_n_faroe/mordor_map.htm 

Y para tu sequía creativa un consejo, escribe con música de fondo, a mí me funciona ^^.

Arwen y cari, gracias por los reviews!

Tenna rato!!!^^


	24. Anillos

Anillos 

Levantó la mirada y contempló la equilibrada belleza del Mírdaithrond. Hacía una eternidad que no había ido a la sede de la Hermandad de los Orfebres, exactamente desde el accidente que casi acaba con la vida de Celebrimbor, Fendomë y otros tantos mírdain.

Atravesó los jardines y subió la escalinata que daba acceso al recinto interior. Todos los orfebres que se cruzaban con ella la miraban como si fuese un fantasma, algo grave o de gran importancia sucedía si la Dama Blanca entraba en el Mírdaithrond.

Sus pasos la llevaron al mirador donde tantas noches había conversado con Celebrimbor. Ahora la luz del sol jugaba con los vidrios tintados y las sombras del rosal trepador. El maestro herrero aguardaba allí, perdida la mirada en el horizonte, la túnica blanca salpicada por rayos de múltiples colores.

- ¿Deseabas hablar conmigo? -.

Celebrimbor salió de su ensimismamiento y sonrió a Galadriel, en ese momento su rostro fue el mismo que tenía más de mil años atrás, el muchacho entusiasmado por su trabajo y la realización de un sueño.

- Lo he conseguido – dijo y levantó en alto un anillo con una esmeralda engarzada.

- ¿Conseguido? – Galadriel era incapaz de sacar algo en claro de los alborotados pensamientos del maestro herrero.

- Ponte el anillo y dime qué sientes -.

La reina examinó la hermosa sortija. Sabía que se podían introducir hechizos en las armas y joyas, pero intuía que ésta era diferente, el halo de magia no se parecía a nada que hubiese visto hasta entonces.

Deslizó el anillo en su dedo. Tuvo que sentarse en una de las sillas por el repentino acceso de vértigo, aquel pequeño aro de oro había multiplicado su poder mental de una manera extraordinaria.

- Me siento capaz de entrar en todas las mentes de Eregion al mismo tiempo – musitó, abrumada por el poder desencadenado.

- Magnifico – aplaudió Celebrimbor – Sabía que podía conseguirlo -.

- Celebrimbor, esto no es un hechizo, en los objetos que creabais hasta ahora se introducían sortilegios que una vez lanzados desaparecían o necesitaban de un periodo de inactividad para volver a usarlos – la dama clavó su incisiva mirada azur en el príncipe noldorin - ¿Qué has hecho? -.

- Ese anillo ha sido forjado con magia en su estado más puro, lo he imbuido directamente de poder, actúa como un potenciador de las habilidades mentales del portador – su expresión era radiante - ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?, que no hay límites -.

- Explícate -.

- Crear esta pieza ha sido el reto más complejo al que me he enfrentado, apenas he descansado en cuatro meses; si consigo aprender a dominar completamente este nuevo sistema de forja, si domino todos sus secretos, podré crear objetos de un poder y belleza como jamás se han visto en Arda – hablaba igual que un niño que ha descubierto un juguete nuevo – Este anillo sólo sirve para potenciar la mente, imagina otros que ofrezcan conocimiento, sanación, fuerza, control sobre la naturaleza... todos aquellos dones que se te puedan ocurrir y todos unidos en una misma joya, yo los llamo Anillos de Poder -.

_Ash nazg durbatulûk._ La visión de Galadriel se oscureció. _Ash nazg gimbatul._ Se vio rodeada por un mar de fuego, en las profundidades de la tierra. _Ash nazg thrakatulûk_. En el que resonaba unas palabras que herían su corazón. _Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -.

Galadriel parpadeó y enfocó el preocupado rostro de Celebrimbor.

- Sí – se quitó el anillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

- ¿Una visión? -.

- Eso creo, pero tan extraña – respiró hondo y la luz del sol difuminó los últimos rescoldos de su miedo - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea de los anillos? -.

- Fue idea de Annatar -.

Un estremecimiento sacudió a la reina.

- ¿Annatar? -.

- Sí, me explicó lo que había estado intentando y todos los fracasos que había cosechado, parece mentira que un maia pueda ser tan torpe – Celebrimbor cogió el anillo y lo guardó en un pliegue de su túnica – Yo acepté el reto y proseguí sus investigaciones hasta crear la sortija que has visto; me alegra saber que puedo superar a un maia en conocimientos y habilidad -.

- No es lo que parece, Annatar está dejando que creas que eres tú quien controla la situación, sin embargo es él quien maneja los hilos del Gwaith-i-Mírdain -.

- Nunca te cansarás de injuriarle ¿verdad?, le debemos la vida de Fendomë y tú sigues considerándole un engendro maligno – agitó su morena cabeza, disgustado.

- Lo siento, no quise molestarte – se disculpó Galadriel suavizando su voz – Hace años que me mantengo al margen de las actividades de Annatar y la Hermandad, no tengo derecho a criticar tus decisiones -.

- Esto no es propio de ti, ¿Ninquenís cediendo ante el Señor del Mírdaithrond? -.

- Cuando quieras vamos al campo de practicas y te muestro hasta que punto puedo ser inflexible – bromeó ella.

- Me gusta saber que aún me consideras digno de tu amistad -.

- Eso es algo que jamás perderás, he llegado a quererte como a un miembro más de mi familia y te ayudaré siempre que me necesites – Galadriel se levantó – Ahora debo volver, mis obligaciones me requieren en la ciudad -.

- Gracias por acudir a mi llamada – sonrió Celebrimbor.

- Una última cosa – dijo la dama desde las escaleras que bajaban del mirador – Precaución con los anillos, presiento que algo malo saldrá de todo esto -.

- Tendré cuidado, lo prometo -.

La Dama Blanca abandonó el Mírdaithrond, la tristeza marcada a fuego en sus ojos. El poder del anillo le había hecho penetrar involuntariamente en los pensamientos del señor herrero, allí había visto una rebelión a punto de estallar, palabras pronunciadas por Annatar que se habían infiltrado en el corazón de Celebrimbor y él creía propias; "¿por qué han de gobernar a los noldor una mujer y un sinda?, tú, Celebrimbor, deberías ser el rey de Eregion".

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? -.

Galadriel sonrió a su preocupado esposo. Celeborn no podía evitar sentir auténtico pánico cada vez que su adorada dama eldarin se quedaba a solas con Celebrimbor.

- Me ha mostrado su último descubrimiento, los Anillos de Poder – dijo y procedió a explicarle en qué consistían.

- Resulta de lo más inquietante, el poder es peligroso y más aún si se posee de manera ilimitada – comentó Celeborn - ¿Has pensado hacer algo al respecto? -.

- No, es demasiado tarde, presiento que muy pronto nos enfrentaremos a una rebelión manifiesta – su mirada se posó en los campos más allá de la cristalera – Llevo diez años preparándome para este momento, Lórinand nos recibirá como sus reyes en cuanto nosotros lo deseemos y muchos elfos nos seguirán más allá de las montañas... sin embargo se me parte el corazón de sólo pensar en abandonar Eregion, amo esta tierra aunque haya vivido en ella un tiempo ínfimo en comparación con Doriath o Sirion -.

- Tenías un sueño y lo hiciste realidad en Eregion, y lo continuarás en Lórinand – afirmó Celeborn – Jamás has dejado que la adversidad te supere y ésta no será la excepción, mi Altáriel es demasiado fuerte para rendirse -.

Galadriel tomó su rostro entre las manos y le besó en los labios.

- Tienes toda la razón, mi querido esposo -.

- Tengo razón casi siempre pero tú te niegas a prestarme la debida atención – replicó él, su serena expresión inalterable.

- No tientes a la suerte – la amenaza de la reina fue acompañada por una deslumbrante sonrisa – Voy a escribir algunas cartas, creo que nuestros amigos deben saber qué está sucediendo -.

- ¿Hacemos ya el equipaje o prefieres esperar a la insurrección de los mírdain? -.

- Esperaremos, hay demasiados asuntos que debo resolver antes de marcharme –.

Lothiniel irrumpió en el salón procedente del piso de arriba y corrió hacia la puerta que daba a la calle. Los reyes contemplaron su paso, divertidos.

- Haldir – asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Desde el zaguán, vieron como Lothiniel prácticamente se estaba comiendo a besos al silvano. En los últimos años Haldir había cambiado bastante, podría decirse que dejar el oficio de ladrón y adoptar el de emisario de la Dama Blanca le había sentado muy bien.

- Mae govannen Haldir – saludó Celeborn - ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? -.

- Aiya aran meletyalda – dijo él tras zafarse, en la medida de lo posible, de su efusiva amiga – Ha sido un trayecto tranquilo, traigo mensajes de vuestros enviados en Lórinand y también uno del rey de Bosqueverde -.

- Ya era hora, Thranduil y Eirien deben estar realmente ocupados –.

Galadriel cogió las cartas mientras volvían adentro.

- Sí, con banquetes y cacerías – replicó Celeborn.

- Mi señora -.

- Dime Haldir -.

- Creo que debería advertiros, quizás sólo es una casualidad o una tontería, el caso es que los trasgos están proliferando en las Montañas Nubladas, incluso los enanos empiezan a tener problemas con ellos -.

El rostro de Galadriel se ensombreció.

- Si sumamos esto a otros informes la noción de coincidencia empieza a resultar insuficiente para explicar lo que sucede – apuntó el rey sinda.

- Haldir, necesito que vuelvas a Lórinand -.

- Dama Galadriel, acaba de regresar y ya le enviáis de nuevo a los caminos – protestó vivamente Lothiniel – Tenéis más guerreros a vuestro servicio, mandad a otro -.

- Lo haría, pero Haldir ha demostrado varias veces su habilidad para enfrentarse a los peligros y trampas de nuestro enemigo – alegó la reina – Sólo él puede realizar la tarea que tengo en mente -.

- Ordenad y yo obedeceré, Ninquenís -.

Aquella frase hubiese resultado apoteósica de no ser por la actitud traviesa y desenfadada del joven silvano.

- Deseo que investigues las tribus humanas al sureste de Bosqueverde -.

- Sé de un par de amigos en Lórinand que estarán encantados de acompañarme, Rúmil y Orophin – afirmó jovial – Partiré mañana -.

- Yo también voy -.

Toda la atención recayó sobre la elfa pelirroja.

- ¿¡Qué!? -.

- Ya me has oído Haldir, esta vez pienso acompañarte -.

El silvano interrogó a Galadriel con la mirada.

- Si quiere ir no seré yo quien se lo impida, Lothiniel permanece trabajando en esta casa porque ese es su deseo, ella es libre de marchar y proseguir su vida en cualquier otro lugar -.

Ambos muchachos salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, para que Haldir se relajara y tuviera oportunidad de convencer a su enamorada de que se quedase a salvo en casita.

Celeborn y Galadriel procedieron a ocuparse del correo. Él se hizo cargo de Thranduil mientras ella redactaba la carta que enviarían a Lindon.

- ¡Amil, atto, estoy en casa! – se escuchó en el piso de abajo.

- Estamos en el despacho Celebrían -.

La pequeña y revoltosa princesa se había convertido en una joven de suaves modales y espíritu alegre, hermosa y arrebatadora como su madre pero con el cabello y el espíritu del padre.

- Cuantas cartas, ¿qué nuevas hay? – preguntó curiosa.

Sin dejar de escribir, Galadriel le narró los últimos y desagradables acontecimientos, y las escasas noticias buenas.

- A Númenor – sonrió Celebrían – Me alegra que por fin se haya decidido a visitar la tumba de su hermano -.

- Elrond no simpatiza en exceso con su parte humana, el separarse de alguien a quien quiere le resulta extremadamente doloroso más cuando sabe que esa separación será hasta el fin de los tiempos – dijo Galadriel.

- No entiendo como un quendi puede ceder su inmortalidad -.

- Amor – sentenció Celeborn – Que yo recuerde la historia de Beren y Lúthien es una de tus favoritas -.

- Sí, y supongo que es un buen motivo – observó como su madre trazaba los finos y elegantes trazos de las runas con la pluma – ¿Puedo tocar un rato con tu arpa? -.

- Sabes que no tienes que pedir permiso para usarla, deja la puerta abierta para que podamos escucharte – indicó la dama eldarin. 

El acariciante sonido del instrumento pronto se vio acompañado por la dulce voz de Celebrían.

Tier undulávë lumbulë  
Ar caita mornië  
Ai! Aníron...

O môr henion i dhû:  
Ely siriar, êl síla  
Ai! Aníron... 

Tiro! Êl eria e môr  
I 'lir en êl luitha 'uren.  
Ai! Aníron... 

Vardo tellumar nu luini  
yassen tintilar i eleni  
Ai! Aníron melya.

Mírwen miró en derredor, no había ni un alma en los patios y jardines del Mírdaithrond.

- Como haya reunión del Consejo de la Hermandad menudo fiasco – masculló para sí.

Había ido hasta la sede del Gwaith-i-Mírdain para hablar con Fendomë. El muy idiota seguía empeñado en que no era el mejor pretendiente para ella, así que, sintiéndolo mucho, Mírwen había decidido pasar al ataque so riesgo de quedarse esperando la eternidad a que el maestro orfebre diera el primer paso.

De uno de los edificios salió un aprendiz pelirrojo que saludó a Mírwen.

- Cierto, hay Consejo – confirmó Finculin.

- Vaya, entonces me marcho -.

- ¿Querías ver a Fendomë? -.

- Sí -.

- Él no ha ido a la reunión, está en los archivos poniendo al día nuestras listas de pedidos de material a Kazad-dûm – informó el aprendiz – Aquel edificio, tercera planta, la última puerta del pasillo a la derecha -.

- Pero él es uno de los tres Señores Herreros, ¿no tiene que asistir al Consejo? – inquirió, extrañada.

- Digamos que la aversión que Fendomë siente por Annatar ha empeorado, algo que no consigo entender sobre todo por la ayuda que nos está prestando Aulendil desde hace años -.

Mírwen se despidió de Finculin y entró en el edificio administrativo.

La única presencia en la planta baja eran dos guardias. Hermosas piezas de vidrio y orfebrería adornaban la estancia alfombrada. La doncella fue directamente hacia la gran escalera.

Ni un alma. El pasillo estaba completamente desierto. Recordó que Finculin había dicho que buscase al final, en la puerta de la derecha. El sonido de sus pasos se vio amortiguado por la moqueta. Al asomarse sonrió. Fendomë se encontraba sentado con la mesa repleta de papeles, no alcanzaba a verle bien el rostro pero parecía encontrarse completamente concentrado en su labor.

Traviesa, Mírwen entró sin hacer ruido. Se quedó paralizada cuando el elda se echó hacia atrás en la silla, y se relajó al comprobar que sólo buscaba una postura más cómoda.

- Aiya -.

El susto que le dio a Fendomë fue tal que le hizo perder el equilibrio y acabó dándose el costalazo padre. En su caída, la silla enganchó el vestido de Mírwen y la hizo caer de rodillas.

- ¡Mírwen na Elbereth! – gritó el maestro artesano.

- Siento haberte asustado – se disculpó ella, aunque una inmensa sonrisa permanecía indeleble en sus labios.

Fendomë rodó sobre sí mismo, levantó la silla y ayudó a la joven a incorporarse.

- ¿Qué quieres? -.

- Venía a... -.

- Fendomë -.

Ambos se giraron y descubrieron a un elfo de túnica roja.

- Diculpad señor Fendomë, os requieren urgentemente en la reunión del Consejo -.

- Ya informé de mi ausencia, ¿por qué se me exige asistir? – inquirió con una de sus más gélidas expresiones.

- Señor, ha sido Aegnor, me ha pedido que os lleve a rastras si fuese preciso – explicó el joyero, realmente alterado – El señor Celebrimbor está repartiendo una serie de instrucciones bastante alarmantes, por favor, debéis acompañarme por el bien de la Hermandad -.

- De acuerdo – consintió Fendomë – Mírwen, espérame aquí, intentaré no tardar mucho -.

- Descuida – dijo ella, preocupada por el estado de nervios que evidenciaba el joyero.

Al rato de estar esperando a Fendomë, la doncella empezó a curiosear por el estudio. Los papeles sobre la mesa eran todo relaciones de precios, proveedores, y otras tantas cosas semejantes. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por cientos de archivadores con más registros comerciales.

Mírwen se asomó a la ventana, aburrida. Desde allí alcanzaba a ver el reloj solar instalado en la plaza central del Mírdaithrond, llevaba una hora aguardando a su amigo aunque a ella le parecía que habían transcurrido días.

- Moriré de hastío antes que Fendomë regrese – masculló mientras su mirada recorría la estancia.

Reparó entonces en un estuche negro. Le había pasado desapercibido hasta el momento por estar medio tapado por un montón de pergaminos. Lo cogió y frunció el ceño al ver la cerradura.

- Los hechizos de apertura son muy sencillos, hasta yo conozco algunos que abrirían esto, el problema es que si está protegido por un sortilegio podría hacerme daño -.

Después de pensárselo unos minutos decidió arriesgarse. Las palabras arcanas resonaron y el poder incidió en el estuche sin que se apreciara ningún cambio.

- Soy idiota – se recriminó Mírwen – No estaba cerrado -.

Al levantar la tapa se encontró con una hermosa pieza de joyería, las esmeraldas y los diamantes se combinaban sobre mithril para formar un collar que simulaba una enredadera con pequeñas hojas de vid. También había unos pendientes a juego.

Sin poder evitarlo sacó las joyas y se las probó. Echó en falta un espejo para ver el efecto.

- Así que encontraste el estuche -.

Mírwen enrojeció abochornada al ver a Fendomë.

- Lo siento, no debí cogerlo – se disculpó quitándose el collar.

- Es tuyo -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Es un regalo por soportarme – una media sonrisa acudió a sus labios – He estado intentando crear una joya que fuese digna de un pequeño recuerdo, diamante y esmeralda, lagrimas en tus ojos verdes, y éste es el resultado, espero que perdones la demora -.

- ... -.

Por primera vez en su vida Mírwen se quedó sin palabras. Un regalo, Fendomë había creado esas joyas expresamente para ella.

El señor herrero se aproximó, extrañado por el silencio de la habitualmente espontánea doncella.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿te gusta? – interrogó él.

- Es lo más bonito que me han regalado nunca, gracias – sonrió Mírwen, radiante - ¿Me queda bien?, no hay espejos y no he podido verme -.

- Sí, te queda perfecto -.

- ¿Sólo eso? -.

Ladeó su morena cabeza, transformando su sonrisa en un adorable mohín.

- Te ves muy hermosa – concedió Fendomë, aún cuando su corazón deseaba decir mucho más.

- ¿Cómo de hermosa? -.

- Lo suficiente para... -.

- ¿Sí? – Mírwen redujo la escasa distancia que les separaba.

Fendomë no podía dejar de mirarla, su sola presencia bastaba para embriagarle más poderosamente que cualquier vino. Su mente se nublaba, su cordura se esfumaba y un auténtico desconocido era quién tomaba el control de sus actos, como el momento en que levantó el brazo y su mano se deslizó entre las negras hebras de aquel sedoso cabello.

Ella se dejó arrastrar por la suave caricia, perdida en la mirada azul grisácea del elda; allí alcanzaba a entrever aquello que Fendomë jamás pronunciaría en voz alta. Aquellos ojos fueron lo último que vio antes de sentir el roce de unos labios sobre los suyos. Instintivamente se acercó al herrero y él rodeó su cintura, haciendo más firme el beso.

Los brazos de Mírwen se cerraron en torno al cuello de Fendomë. Él cedió al calor y sensualidad del cuerpo femenino pegado al suyo, el resto del mundo fuera de aquella habitación había dejado de existir.

Fue ella la primera en recordar donde estaban y que alguien podía aparecer para reclamar al maestro artesano. A regañadientes, se apartó del elda; el semblante de Fendomë mostró una mezcla de disgustada sorpresa, deseo y remordimiento, nunca le había visto tan expresivo.

- No es el lugar apropiado, podría venir alguien – explicó Mírwen.

- Cierto – asintió él.

- ¿Querrías pasear luego conmigo? -.

- Será un honor – sonrió Fendomë y acompañó sus palabras con una somera reverencia – Pasaré por vuestra casa a recogeros -.

La doncella noldorin le devolvió el gesto y añadió un ligero beso antes de abandonar la habitación.

- Que lleguen lo antes posible, confiamos plenamente en ti -.

- Se hará como deseáis -.

Lindir guardó las cartas en su morral, se inclinó ante la reina y se encaminó a los establos. Galadriel le observó desde la entrada de su casa hasta que desapareció dentro del ortan; fue entonces cuando reparó en la llegada de Fendomë y Aegnor, ambos traían sendas expresiones de preocupación y una oscura premonición asaltó a la dama.

- Aiya amigos míos -.

- Tarinya, ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó el Mantenedor de los Fuegos.

- Pasad adentro, ¿qué puedo hacer por vosotros? -.

- Celebrimbor está fuera de control – Fendomë nunca había sido amigo de andar con rodeos – Le ha arrebatado las competencias principales al Consejo del Gwaith-i-Mírdain y las ha asumido él, ha duplicado el número de maestros y aprendices, y Annatar se ha convertido en su único consejero -.

- Sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano – Galadriel miró a los señores herreros – ¿Os ha hablado Celebrimbor de algo llamado Anillos de Poder? -.

- Es el proyecto en que trabaja conjuntamente con Annatar – confirmó Aegnor – Tienen monopolizado el horno de gemas desde hace semanas -.

- Es peor que eso Aegnor, he visto los dibujos y notas en relación a esos Anillos y hasta ahora sólo ha estado construyendo baratijas, nada en comparación a lo que está creando en estos momentos – sacó unos pergaminos del bolsillo de su túnica – Se las quité a Annatar en un descuido, hay notas del maia y de Celebrimbor, mirad -.

Galadriel y Aegnor se inclinaron sobre los papeles mientras Fendomë les explicaba lo que había descifrado de aquellas inscripciones, era bien sabido que cada maestro artesano tenía su particular forma de escritura críptica y abreviada para los diseños.

- Dieciséis Anillos, subdivididos en un grupo de nueve y otro de siete, todos ellos hacen invisible a su portador – señaló con el dedo unas runas extrañas – Nueve Anillos que conceden poder sobre otros seres de tu raza, son Anillos de fuerza y control, otorgan el poder en bruto, tanto mágico como físico – deslizó el dedo a otras runas – Siete Anillos que conceden el dominio sobre los dones de Endor, el poder de encontrar y trabajar los metales, gemas y rocas, también otorgan resistencia física y aumentan la capacidad innata de liderazgo -.

- Da escalofríos – comentó Aegnor.

- ¿Y estas runas?, ¿las reconoces? – preguntó Galadriel, extrañada por unas anotaciones diferentes en otra hoja.

- Sí, son tengwar pero no tienen ningún sentido, suena como ese sucedáneo de idioma que utilizan los orcos -.

- Léelo – le pidió ella.

- Ash nazg dur... dur... ¡demonios! – se concentró y revisó las letras – durbatulûk, eso, ash nazg durbatulûk -.

- Fendomë, eso no es un galimatías, es Lengua Negra, el idioma de los orcos y criaturas de Morgoth – dijo la reina.

- Es la letra de Annatar – apuntó Aegnor con un gruñido - ¿Sabéis traducirlo, Ninquenís? -.

- No, aunque conozco algunas palabras, de esta frase sólo sé que "ash" significa "uno" – sus ojos azules relampaguearon – Mantened vigilado a Annatar, me temo que le he subestimado -.

Cuando los señores herreros se marcharon, Galadriel salió a su jardín y contempló las tierras que se extendían en la distancia.

- Un maia que utiliza la Lengua Negra, un maia de Aulë caído en desgracia... ¿quién eres realmente, Señor de los Dones? -.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: Aquí tenéis la traducción al canto de Celebrían: 

Los caminos se han ahogado en sombras 

Y la oscuridad se extiende 

Ah! Yo deseo... 

Desde la oscuridad yo entiendo la noche 

En el fluir de los sueños, una estrella brilla

Ah! Yo deseo.... 

Mira! Una estrella se alza fuera de la oscuridad 

La canción de la estrella me encanta corazón 

Ah! yo deseo... 

Bajo las bóvedas azules de Varda 

Donde las estrellas tiemblan 

Ah! Yo deseo tu amor.

La segunda y tercera estrofas son la canción Ai Aníron que se escucha en la Banda Sonora del SdlA en el track del Concilio de Elrond. La primera y cuarta estrofas pertenecen al Lamento de Galadriel en Lórien. Aunque en ambos casos he hecho algunas modificaciones.

Alé, por fin he liado a esa parejita ^^. 

Volveréis a saber de mi dentro de una semana, si es que he sobrevivido a las fiestas XD. 

Tenna rato!!!!


	25. La Rebelión de los Noldor

La Rebelión de los Noldor 

El golpe del martillo resultaba ominoso en la vacía estancia. Celebrimbor, a solas con su mente y corazón, trabajaba en el Mírdaithrond mientras el resto de sus hermanos herreros habían ido a disfrutar del Solsticio de Verano.

El agotamiento le hizo fallar y arrojó encolerizado las tenazas, martillo y demás contra la pared. Las llamas mágicas del horno se reflejaban en sus ojos, dándole un aire enloquecido a sus rígidos rasgos.

Oculto en la oscuridad, alguien sonreía. El príncipe noldo había caído completamente bajo su control, creía todo aquello que susurraba en su oído y le serviría fielmente; quizás había juzgado mal a los elfos, ya no parecían tan difíciles de manipular, ni siquiera esa hechicera blanca, Galadriel.

- ¿No vais a disfrutar de la fiesta? – interrogó Annatar saliendo de las sombras.

- No – gruñó Celebrimbor – Hay trabajo pendiente y no me interesa perder el tiempo, márchate -.

- Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas -.

- Me has ayudado de sobra, Annatar – el señor herrero sonrió, la astucia destellando clara y vibrante en sus ojos – Recuerda quien manda aquí maia, ansías el poder sobre el Mírdaithrond y, creo posible, también el de Eregion; sin embargo ambos son míos, una vez consiga que Galadriel renuncie al trono -.

- Tendrás que matarla para arrebatarle la corona – opinó Annatar, ciertamente molesto.

- Nada más lejos, ella me la entregará sin luchar – la sonrisa se tornó luminosa – Sé como piensa y hará cualquier cosa por evitar un enfrentamiento entre elfos, en cuanto mi gente se rebele Galadriel capitulará al momento; siento decirte que careces de cualquier sutileza, amigo mío -.

- Vuestra inteligencia sigue siendo sorprendente – el maia se inclinó, para ocultar su expresión crispada más que por respeto – Ahora volveré a la fiesta y os dejaré a solas con vuestras obras -.

- Me parece una excelente idea -.

El martillo retomó su labor golpeando un metal tan candente como la ira del Señor de los Dones.

Galadriel permanecía en silencio, observando y escuchando a sus amigos. La cena del Solsticio le estaba resultando triste y patética; Eirien y Thranduil, Elrond, Glorfindel, Celebrimbor y tantos otros más amigos no se encontraban allí y eso la tenía muy deprimida. Sobre la hierba cenaban sólo Fendomë, Mírwen, Aegnor, Súlima, Celeborn, Celebrían y ella.

- Ninquenís, se os ve especialmente melancólica hoy – dijo Súlima.

- Echo en falta a buenos amigos esta noche, disculpadme – sonrió apenas y sintió la mano de Celeborn sobre la suya, confortándola.

- Todos los echamos de menos, pero no podemos evitar que sus responsabilidades les requieran – replicó Fendomë.

- Amil, ¿qué os parece si hablo con Carnil y traigo un buen vino para brindar por aquellos que no están presentes? – se ofreció Celebrían.

- Una magnifica idea, ve por él -.

La joven se alejó a la carrera, esquivando ágilmente a los grupos de elfos que cenaban en la pradera.

- Tenéis una hija maravillosa – elogió Súlima – A veces me recuerda a Elwing, tiene el mismo carácter dulce y risueño -.

- Celebrían es mucho más inquieta que Elwing – sonrió Celeborn – Aunque es cierto que la edad parece estar suavizando ese aspecto -.

- Aún es joven, sólo tiene dieciocho años, dejad que la muchacha se divierta, ya tendrá tiempo para mostrarse circunspecta – intervino Aegnor.

Galadriel volvió a abstraerse de la conversación. Su melancolía no se debía exclusivamente a la ausencia de sus amigos, otras preocupaciones aguijoneaban su mente. Ese Solsticio era el primero al que Celebrimbor se había negado a asistir, encerrado en el Mírdaithrond trabajaba incansablemente en esos Anillos de Poder; y ella intuía que, de alguna forma, los Anillos estaban relacionados con el ocaso de Eregion. Otro problema era aquel que sugiriera el proyecto de los Anillos, Annatar, ¿quién era?, para cuando consiguiera romper la ilusión que rodeaba al maia sería demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de zafiro contemplaron su entorno. La pradera adornada con guirnaldas de flores y farolillos, llena de elfos riendo y cantando, compartiendo su alegría con su familia y amigos. La ciudad, un gigantesco navío hecho de mármol flotando sobre las aguas del lago resplandeciente como nácar a la luz de la luna. Era un mundo idílico, su mundo, su sueño, su hogar; sin embargo estaba a punto de perderlo todo, sin poder evitarlo, como agua que se escapa entre los dedos.

Recordó sus conversaciones con Melian. Su maestra le explicó el sufrimiento que acarreaba el don que poseía, el ver los acontecimientos antes que sucedan y no poder hacer nada para evitar las catástrofes; Galadriel sabía, desde que era una joven princesa, que su destino en la Tierra Media era perder todo lo que amase, y Eregion era algo que resultaba muy caro a su corazón. Y eso no sería lo peor, tendría que contemplar como morían amigos a los que quería como si fuesen su familia; era perfectamente consciente que la caída de Eregion vendría acompañada de guerras y un cataclismo, pero las visiones eran tan confusas que no conseguía dilucidar los detalles que la ayudarían a ponerle un mínimo remedio.

Sintió un escalofrío.

- ¡Amil, mira a quien he encontrado! -.

La cristalina voz de Celebrían devolvió a Galadriel a la realidad. La muchacha traía de la mano a Elrond, el medioelfo presentaba el aspecto de quien se ha enfrentado a un grupo de gatos rabiosos.

- Mae govannen, ¿qué os ha sucedido? – preguntó Mírwen.

- Digamos que conseguir una botella de Carnil es más difícil que enfrentarse a un dragón que no ha cenado – resumió Elrond – Encontré a Celebrían intentando abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre y me pidió ayuda para coger el vino -.

Después de intercambiar saludos, informaron a Elrond de los últimos sucesos acaecidos en Eregion mientras cenaban.

- Así que abandonaréis el reino para evitar una guerra inútil – concluyó el medioelfo - ¿Habéis avisado a Gil-galad? -.

- Sí, y también a Thranduil, a Durin, a Númenor y sus protectorados en Eriador y Gondor – confirmó Galadriel – No quisiera que sufrieran a causa de los desatinos que en un futuro puedan causar Celebrimbor o Annatar -.

- En Lindon no requieren mi presencia de manera urgente, si no os molesta me gustaría permanecer junto a vosotros hasta que partáis de Ost-in-Edhil – solicitó Elrond – Puedo servios de gran ayuda -.

- Aceptaré gustosa, será un honor tenerte entre nosotros amigo mío -.

Celebrían sonrió feliz.

A la mañana siguiente Ost-in-Edhil permanecía como adormilada. La fiesta del Solsticio duraba hasta el alba, entonces era cuando cada cual volvía a su casa para descansar y la ciudad se sumía en un letargo pasajero hasta la tarde.

Galadriel bajó las escaleras despacio, no quería despertar a nadie en la casa. Por eso se sorprendió al encontrar una figura sentada en la penumbra del salón.

- ¿Elrond? -.

- Aiya Dama Galadriel –.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que te encontrarías cansado del viaje y la fiesta -.

- He dormido un par de horas – respondió levantándose - ¿Y qué hacéis despierta?, si hay alguien que necesita descansar sois vos -.

- Bajé a por agua... siento tu inquietud Elrond, ¿te preocupa algo? -.

- No se os puede ocultar nada, ¿verdad? – interrogó él, afable – Por fin visité el mausoleo donde reposan los restos de mi hermano, han transcurrido tantos siglos desde su muerte que los numenoreanos le recuerdan como una leyenda -.

- Me alegro, era algo a lo que debías enfrentarte – aseveró la dama – Elros eligió su camino igual que tú elegiste el tuyo, aunque sé que nunca es fácil despedirse de aquellos que amamos -.

- Saber que estaré separado de él hasta el Fin de Eä... – suspiró Elrond, entonces se llevó una mano al cuello y se quitó un colgante que había permanecido oculto bajo la túnica azul – Esto es vuestro -.

Galadriel cogió la fina cadena dorada y dio un respingo al reconocer la joya que colgaba de ella, un anillo con dos serpientes entrecruzadas, una de ellas con una corona de flores. El anillo que Finrod entregó a Barahir.

- Lo tenían en el palacio, abandonado una vez se olvidó su significado – explicó el medioelfo.

- No puedo aceptarlo – la dama se lo devolvió – Este anillo ha pasado por Barahir, Beren, Dior, Elwing, Elros y ahora te corresponde a ti llevarlo, más adelante puede que otro sea digno de recibir este regalo -.

- Sea como deseáis - Elrond volvió a ponerse el colgante – Aunque no luciré este anillo, fue entregado por un príncipe elfo a un príncipe humano, sólo alguien de la Casa Real de Númenor volverá a llevarlo -.

- Es el mismo presentimiento que he tenido al rozar el anillo – asintió Galadriel – El mortal que reciba este regalo será heredero de Númenor, pero en él también resurgirá la fuerza de la Casa de Bëor y del más valiente de sus herederos, Beren Erchamion -.

- Vuestros augurios siempre son acertados, me encargaré que el Anillo de Barahir llegue a manos de la persona adecuada -.

- Todo a su tiempo, mi querido amigo – la reina sonrió – Ahora ve a descansar, esta noche se presentará difícil -.

- ¿Difícil? -.

- Ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë ar caita mornië – fue la enigmática respuesta de Galadriel antes de entrar en la cocina. (Todos los caminos se han ahogado en sombras y la oscuridad se extiende)

El joven príncipe decidió obedecer a la dama e ir a su habitación. Enarcó una ceja al ver una vaporosa presencia que huía del rellano de la escalera. Subió de dos en dos los escalones y alcanzó a ver desaparecer un retazo de túnica en la habitación de Celebrían; sonrió, esa muchacha conservaba trazas de la traviesa niña que le perseguía a todas horas para que le contase antiguas leyendas. Mas sólo eran eso, reminiscencias, ahora Celebrían era una encantadora joven. Aún se sentía confuso tras el brusco encuentro con ella frente al tenderete de Carnil; su cabeza plateada coronada por una intrincada guirnalda de flores que rivalizaban en color con el turquesa del sencillo vestido, radiantes ojos como las aguamarinas que tallaban los mírdain y esa expresión de júbilo al reconocerle en un rostro que había heredado la excelsa belleza de su madre.

Se echó sobre la cama. Retazos de sol se filtraban por los laterales de las cortinas iluminando el cuadro que adornaba una de las paredes, una ciudad en ruinas invadida por la naturaleza. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de los reyes al cerrarse, Galadriel podía ser silenciosa como la brisa pero la madera no.

Algo sucedería al caer la noche... caita mornië...

- Es una sublevación en toda regla – afirmó Rasadan.

El grupo de fieles a los reyes de Eregion se había congregado en su casa nada más conocer la insurrección de una gran facción de los noldor. Exigían que Galadriel abdicara, de lo contrario la derrocarían por la fuerza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con los edain y naugrim? – interrogó Galadriel.

- Se les ha invitado a permanecer fuera de las murallas hasta que zanjemos el problema -.

- Bien, me disgustaría mucho si viese a este conflicto afectando a personas que no tienen nada que ver -.

Fendomë frunció el ceño al ver la multitud congregada más allá de los jardines de la mansión. Se encontraban literalmente asediados.

- Ninquenís, será mejor que decidas que vas a hacer antes que pasen de las palabras a los hechos -.

- Abdicaré – replicó ella, sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

Celeborn sintió a su hija estremecerse junto a él. La rodeó con un brazo, procurando reconfortarla.

- Muchos elfos te apoyan, casi igualan a los seguidores de Celebrimbor, si a eso añadimos tu poder podríamos vencerles – saltó Aegnor.

- Moriría mucha gente y el odio se asentaría entre los habitantes de Ost-in-Edhil – los ojos de la dama relampaguearon – Jamás conduciré a mi Pueblo a una guerra interna, prefiero morir yo misma antes que volver a ver un elfo quitándole la vida a otro -.

- Entiendo, mis disculpas -.

- Deberíamos convocar una reunión en la Sala del Consejo – propuso Celeborn – Allí podremos entregarle el reino a Celebrimbor sin que haya derramamiento de sangre -.

- Nosotros informaremos a Celebrimbor – Fendomë se ofreció junto a Aegnor.

Galadriel vio como Mírwen le suplicaba a su prometido que tuviese cuidado. Ella sentía tanto miedo como la doncella, miedo a cometer un error y causar la muerte de alguno de los presentes.

- Los demás os esperaremos en la Sala del Consejo, a Rasadan le será más fácil organizar una defensa en ese lugar – decidió – Nai Elbereth varyuva len -.

- Omentuvalmë mí Sambë Ingólo -. (Nos encontraremos en la Sala del Consejo).

Los guardias de Rasadan escoltaron a la Familia Real y a sus escasos compañeros a través de la muchedumbre. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente hasta el punto de poner los pelos de punta.

- ¿A esto os referíais con una noche difícil? – inquirió Elrond, caminando tras Galadriel y Celeborn.

- Intuí que algo grave sucedería esta noche pero no imaginaba algo así – replicó la dama – Es posible que la situación empeore antes de acabar, ¿te resultaría un inconveniente cuidar de mi hija hasta entonces? -.

- Celebrían estará a salvo, os lo prometo -.

- Hantalë -. (Gracias).

Celebrían caminaba entre Mírwen y Súlima, se veía muy pálida debido al miedo.

- No entiendo por qué hacen esto – sollozó – Mis padres son buenos gobernantes, nunca han cometido ninguna injusticia, ¿por qué nos odian? -.

- Por culpa de Annatar – fue la replica de Orrerë, el aspecto del mírdain no era mucho mejor que el de la princesa, su extrema palidez resaltada por la túnica negra de aprendiz – No os angustiéis aranel, vuestra madre no permitirá que suceda nada malo -. (princesa)

- Roguemos a Elbereth por que así sea – añadió Fanari.

Rasadan ordenó abrir las puertas del gran edificio del Consejo y que las atrancaran en cuanto pasara la comitiva. Hasta que Celebrimbor no acudiera no volverían a abrirse.

Galadriel se sentó en el sencillo trono. Todos los presentes admiraron su entereza y frialdad ante el grave trance al que se enfrentaba. En su fuero interno ella sabía que más que nunca necesitaba la fuerza, determinación y valor de Nerwen, no podía permitirse la dulzura y comprensión de Artanis.

- Manteneos al margen, que nadie intervenga, esto es un asunto que debemos zanjar Celebrimbor y yo – solicitó, impasible.

- Permaneceremos a tu lado – Celeborn besó la mano de su esposa y ocupó el trono colindante.

Los demás se colocaron en semicírculo tras los monarcas, aguardando la llegada de los mírdain. Elrond reparó entonces en la ausencia de Celebrían.

- Mírwen, ¿dónde está la princesa? -.

- En la salita, tras aquella puerta oculta por la cortina – señaló la doncella – No soporta esta situación, es demasiado joven y no creo que estuviese preparada para ver como su mundo se viene abajo -.

- Iré a hablar con ella, ve a buscarme en cuanto llegue Celebrimbor -.

El medioelfo llamó suavemente a la puerta.

- ¿Aranel Celebrían? -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Puedo pasar -.

- Dejadme sola caballero Elrond, no deseo asistir a la abdicación de mis padres -.

Él abrió despacio la puerta. La muchacha estaba sentada en una silla junto a uno de los grandes ventanales. La luz de la luna hacía resplandecer sus cabellos argenteos y los bordados plateados de su vestido celeste.

- ¿Celebrían? -.

- Vete, por favor – musitó ella, al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza para que el pelo le ocultase el rostro.

- No puedo hacer lo que me pides, le he prometido a tu madre que cuidaría de ti y pienso cumplirlo -.

Atravesó la habitación y se paró junto a la chiquilla. Para los cánones élficos Celebrían seguía siendo una niña a sus dieciocho años y se comportaba como tal, asustada ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Aquí estoy bien, ve a ayudar a mis padres, les serás más útil que a mí -.

- Sé que tienes miedo, todos lo tenemos – continuó Elrond, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras – Pero eres la princesa, tu deber es estar junto a tus padres en un momento como éste; no le va a ocurrir nada malo a la gente que quieres, Galadriel jamás lo permitiría -.

- ¡No podrá impedirlo! – los translucidos ojos de Celebrían estaban anegados por las lagrimas – Mi madre ve el futuro e intenta ayudar a los demás gracias a ese conocimiento, pero siempre fracasa, siempre -.

- No entiendo -.

- Un día la escuché hablando con mi padre, decía que desde hacía siglos intentaba cambiar el futuro sin conseguirlo, la ruina de Doriath y el asalto a los Puertos de Sirion ella sabía que sucederían y no pudo evitarlo, no pudo aunque es la más poderosa de todos los elfos que caminan sobre Endor -.

- Celebrían, nadie puede cambiar el destino, ni siquiera los Valar tienen un control absoluto sobre Eä – repuso el medioelfo – Tu madre nos sacará a todos sanos y salvos de Ost-in-Edhil y nos llevará al refugio que ha preparado hace años -.

- Lórinand -.

- ¿Volverás conmigo al Salón? -.

La muchacha se limpió las lagrimas y cogió de la mano a Elrond. Un férreo gesto de determinación se asentó en su rostro y por un instante la hizo idéntica a su madre. El medioelfo sintió como un lazo invisible se cerraba en torno a ellos dos.

Las trompetas anunciaron la llegada del Señor Supremo del Mírdaithrond.

Celebrimbor entró en la Sala del Consejo con una expresión altiva; la túnica blanca y plata ondeando violentamente por los largos y firmes pasos del maestro herrero al acercarse a los tronos. Le seguía el Consejo del Gwaith-i-Mírdain al completo, empezando por Fendomë y Aegnor, además de la luminosa y siniestra presencia de Annatar.

Las manos de Orrerë se crisparon al ver a Finculin junto al maia. La túnica que portaba ahora era de un color semejante al del mercurio, la correspondiente a un Alto Joyero, y su rostro era una mascara de orgullo y desdén. Fanari apartó la mirada, apesadumbrada.

Galadriel y Celeborn se incorporaron para recibir a los recién llegados. Si alguna vez la Dama Blanca pareció poderosa no fue nada comparado con ese momento, una simple mirada bastó para doblegar a todos los arrogantes mírdain y que éstos inclinaran la cabeza a modo de respetuoso saludo. Sólo Annatar permaneció inamovible, el fuego de la ira ardiendo en sus ojos ante la autoridad que emanaba la reina.

Galadriel contempló a Celebrimbor con una emoción muy cercana al miedo. Las mágicas luces de la Sala y los rayos de la luna jugaron con los rasgos del maestro herrero. La dama tenía la sensación de encontrarse nuevamente en Valinor, una tarde en que Finarfin llevó a sus hijos a ver al abuelo Finwë cuando ella tenía diez años; alguien había entrado en el salón de forma idéntica a Celebrimbor, con los mismos ojos brillantes como el filo de una espada y la misma expresión de orgullo, desafío y melancolía... Fëanor.

- Isil kaluva tielyanna, Ninquenís – saludó Celebrimbor. (Que la luna ilumine tu camino).

- Haz tu petición, Señor del Mírdaithrond – replicó la dama, erguida y luminosa como una estrella, su belleza jamás le resultó tan dolorosa a Celebrimbor como en ese instante.

- Los Noldor consideramos que no estáis capacitada para seguir gobernándonos, Ninquenís – las palabras se atravesaban en su garganta, asfixiándole, mas prosiguió hablando – Debéis renunciar al trono si no queréis encontraros con una guerra en Eregion -.

- Con dos condiciones -.

- Exponedlas -.

- Todo aquel que lo deseé podrá acompañarme en mi exilio y se llevará sus posesiones con él o ella – la voz de la dama fluía clara y vibrante al contrario que la de su adversario – Sé que habrá elfos que me son fieles pero que no podrán seguirme en mi destierro, exijo que jures solemnemente que nadie les deparará mal alguno y que, si llegasen a verse amenazados, les protegeríais -.

- Os juro por Elbereth Elentári que cuidaré de aquellos que os son fieles y permanezcan en Eregion – se comprometió el señor herrero, que sintió como esa promesa aligeraba un tanto el dolor de su corazón.

- Me alegra oírlo -.

Galadriel se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se quitó la sencilla diadema plateada, una corona de mithril que ceñía los cabellos dorados como entrelazados tallos de enredadera. Despacio, bajó los escalones de la tribuna y se detuvo ante Celebrimbor. El señor herrero la observó sobrecogido por su belleza, su valor y su poder.

- Ten cuidado, Fëanaryon – fue la advertencia que resonó en su mente cuando la dama colocó la corona sobre sus negros cabellos – Rogaré a Elbereth por ti -. (Heredero de Fëanor).

- Merin sa haryalye alassë – replicó Celebrimbor de igual forma. (Deseo que seáis feliz)

- Aiya, aran meletyalda Celebrimbor – proclamó Galadriel – Mis amigos y yo partiremos en un par de días, haced que los pregoneros avisen a vuestros súbditos de lo acontecido entre estos muros -.

Celeborn se reunió con su dama. Tomados de la mano abandonaron la Sala del Consejo, seguidos por los demás.

Celebrimbor se hizo a un lado para permitirles marcharse y otro tanto hicieron los mírdain. Al pasar junto al nuevo rey, Celebrían clavó sus límpidos ojos en él.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la princesa, antes que Elrond la instase a salir de allí.

El señor herrero sintió un frío paralizador en su interior.

"¿Por qué?".

Miró a Annatar, el maia estaba visiblemente satisfecho.

"¿Por qué?".

Miró a Finculin y a los otros mírdain, y fue incapaz de reconocer a los viejos amigos que conoció en Nargothrond.

"¿Por qué?".

Miró a las puertas. Fendomë aún permanecía allí. Amigo y hermano. Pero en sus ojos había desaparecido cualquier rastro de admiración o cariño, sólo quedaba un vacío lleno de decepción.

En un arrebato que rayaba con la locura Celebrimbor se arrancó la corona y la estrelló contra el suelo de mármol.

Durante los días siguientes Galadriel y Celeborn se vieron sometidos a un ritmo frenético. Una numerosa hueste de elfos seguiría a su reina más allá de las montañas, demasiados como para cruzar el Cirith Caradhras sin que surgieran problemas, además muchos eran niños.

- Kazad-dûm -.

Galadriel miró sorprendida a su esposo.

- La carretera que atraviesa las Montañas Nubladas es la mejor opción – explicó Celeborn – Durin te recibirá encantado -.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – inquirió ella, sonriente.

- Sí -.

La dama presintió que las palabras de su marido ocultaban algo. Frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos. Él no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios.

- Yo no te acompañaré – contestó a la pregunta no formulada.

- No te dejaré en Eregion y mucho menos tal y como están las cosas -.

- Me trasladaré a Telpëmár, desde allí podré ayudar a los fieles que queden en el reino -.

- Ni hablar, ¡vendrás conmigo! -.

La sonrisa de Celeborn se amplió. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Galadriel no perdía los estribos de semejante manera.

- No pasaré por Kazad-dûm y lo sabes -.

- Sinda cabezota, si es necesario te llevaré a rastras hasta Lórinand -.

- Me quedo en Eregion – reiteró con voz suave – Mucha de nuestra gente permanecerá aquí y quisiera protegerlos de las intrigas de Annatar, si surge algún problema realmente grave puedo ir al Norte y cruzar por Cirith Caradhras o por el Paso que lleva a Bosqueverde y bajar luego al Sur -.

- De acuerdo, quédate – cedió Galadriel, visiblemente descontenta y preocupada.

- Amil, atto -.

Celebrían entró en el saloncito con una expresión desesperada.

- ¿Qué problema tienes, selda? -. (niña)

- No puedo seguir así, tengo la sensación que apenas voy a poder llevarme nada a Lórinand – su rostro se contrajo en el peculiar mohín que siempre ponía cuando algo la disgustaba – Voy a tener que dejar casi todos mis vestidos y adornos -.

- No puedes llevarte la casa al completo – sonrió su madre – Escoge aquello de lo que seas incapaz de separarte, lo demás habrás de olvidarlo -.

- ¡No puedo separarme de nada! – protestó en una actitud nada madura – Encima Elrond está desmontando la mitad de mi equipaje, cree que sabe lo que necesito y lo que no -.

- El caballero Elrond ha vivido en unos cuatro lugares desde que nació, sabe lo que es indispensable – replicó Galadriel.

- Atto – Celebrían miró a su padre, suplicante.

- Haz caso a tu madre y apresúrate, os marcháis en cuatro horas -.

La muchacha soltó un juramento y subió a su habitación para seguir peleándose con el medioelfo.

- Cuando se pone así me recuerda a ti el día que llegaste a Doriath – comentó Celeborn.

- Caprichosa, desobediente y mandona... aún me pregunto como tantos príncipes podían interesarse en mí con semejante comportamiento -.

- Eras y eres muy hermosa – sonrió él.

- Hantalë – replicó Galadriel, mordaz.

Uno de los criados silvanos hizo pasar a una visita, Fendomë y Mírwen.

- Aiya, veníamos a despedirnos – dijo la noldo.

- Supuse que os quedaríais – suspiró la Dama Blanca.

- No puedo abandonar a Celebrimbor y Mírwen no quiere dejarme a mí – explicó el maestro herrero – No obstante Aegnor, Súlima, Orrerë y Fanari os acompañarán, también unos quince mírdain más que te serán de gran ayuda en Lórinand -.

- Thalos ha decidido quedarse, me ha pedido que te comunique que él se encargará de cuidar a Valglin aunque no cree que viva mucho más, hace días que no consigue hacerle comer – Mírwen se veía realmente triste – Os echaré de menos, tarinya -.

- Ya no soy la reina -.

- Siempre seréis nuestra reina – afirmó la pizpireta elfa.

Galadriel sonrió, conmovida profundamente por las palabras de su antigua doncella. Ahora entendía la verdadera realidad de su don, esa innata preocupación por los demás y su necesidad de hacerles felices a toda costa.

Durante las horas que aún les quedaban Galadriel conversó con sus amigos, todos aquellos que pasaron por su casa a despedirse. Muchos se sorprendieron al enterarse de la decisión de Celeborn de permanecer en el reino, sabían lo doloroso que debía resultarle separarse de su dama pero entendían por qué lo hacía.

Llegado el momento de la partida, Galadriel con su familia se encaminó a las cuadras. La explanada frente a Ost-in-Edhil bullía de actividad, carros y caballos eran puestos a punto, los elfos iban y venían con los últimos paquetes y se despedían de aquellos amigos y parientes que dejaban atrás.

La Dama Blanca dio un último beso a su esposo y montó en Alqua. Celebrían se permitió dar rienda suelta al llanto subida en su bonito Thintin, un brioso caballo gris, mientras agitaba la mano para despedirse de su padre y de Elrond. Ellos también se marchaban, pero su destino era Telpëmár.

Galadriel cabalgó hasta ponerse al frente de la comitiva. Pronto la rodearon viejos amigos que eligieron el exilio por el amor que la profesaban.

Altiva y espléndida, la dama eldarin aguardó a que toda su hueste estuviese preparada. Aprovechó para mirar por última vez su amada ciudad iluminada por el sol de atardecer. El mármol de las murallas debería haber resplandecido con un cálido tono ámbar, sin embargo la luz tiñó de rojo la piedra.

- Sí Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo, ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë, ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë, ar sindanóriello caita mornië... sí vanwa ná... namárië... namárië... -.(Ahora la Iluminadora, Varda, la Reina de las Estrellas, desde el Monte Siempre Blanco ha elevado sus manos como nubes, y todos los caminos se han ahogado en sombras, y la oscuridad que ha venido de un país gris se extiende... ahora se ha perdido... adiós... adiós...)

Celebrían fue la única que escuchó el canto apenas susurrado de su madre. Ella también presentía que grandes desgracias caerían sobre Ost-in-Edhil y sobre los Eldar.

Galadriel levantó la mano y dio la orden de avanzar. Cientos de elfos se pusieron en marcha.

Desde las murallas del Jardín Occidental, una solitaria figura contempló la partida de los exiliados. Cabello negro y túnica nívea. Una ráfaga de viento deshilachó las palabras que escaparon de sus labios.

- Namárië, aranel vanima Galadriel!, antanenyë men melmë ar alassë, ar renuvanyen oialë -. (Adiós, hermosa princesa Galadriel!, me diste amor y alegría, y lo recordaré para siempre).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

N. de A.: ¡He vuelto!, siento el retraso del cap pero sufrí un percance y me escacharre el brazo, algo que dificulta mucho el escribir. _ 

Pobre Celebrimbor ;_;. Lo siento people pero Fendomë y Mírwen desaparecerán temporalmente, el fic es sobre Galadriel y tengo que ir allí donde ella vaya ^^, pero os daré una alegría, retomaré a Eirien y Thranduil. Alguien me preguntó por Legolas y yo digo "paciencia, todo a su tiempo". 

Muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio, no imaginaba que os gustaría tanto esta historia. Y gracias tb por los e-mails, eso me dejó más de piedra si cabe O_O. Y la apoteosis es que la gente utiliza mi sección de reviews para enviarse mensajes unos a otros pq dicen q todo el mundo lee mi fic @_@. 

Tenna rato!!! 

PD: Intentaré tener rápido el prox cap. 


	26. Khazaddûm

Khazad-dûm y la llegada a Lórinand 

- Estoy deseando volver a ver el cielo, me da igual si brilla el sol o las estrellas -.

- Cierto -.

Celebrían no prestaba atención a la conversación de sus compañeros. Sentada ligeramente apartada del pequeño fuego, contemplaba su entorno. Se encontraban en las entrañas de las Montañas Nubladas, en el corazón de Khazad-dûm.

Normalmente se tardaban de tres a cuatro días en cruzar de punta a punta la ciudad de los enanos, no obstante ellos tardarían el doble porque se trataba de trasladar a familias enteras. A los naugrim sin duda no les haría ninguna gracia encontrarse a un niño elfo extraviado en alguna de sus forjas.

La princesa encontraba a cada momento algo de lo que asombrarse. Ost-in Edhil al completo cabría en alguna de las salas que habían atravesado durante el trayecto, y no sólo era la grandiosidad lo que destacaba en las Estancias de los Enanos también los pequeños detalles eran importantes, hasta el más diminuto de los mosaicos que adornaban los suelos o las tallas de los capiteles estaban trabajados con absoluta exquisitez y precisión.

- Amil tiene razón, no son tan diferentes de nosotros -.

Su transparente mirada se cruzó entonces con otra color avellana. Uno de los enanos encargados de guiarles y custodiarles la observaba descaradamente, ella frunció el ceño. Al momento el enano apartó la vista y Celebrían se arrepintió de haberse mostrado tan adusta, aquella gente les estaban ayudando, debía mostrarse más cortés aunque los enanos no fuesen de su agrado. La muchacha buscó en su equipaje y sacó la bolsa de frutas confitadas que había escondido.

- Aiya -.

El enano miró de reojo a la muchachita elfa que tenía parada a su lado.

- Siento haber sido tan grosera, no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien me mire tan fijamente -.

- ¿Quizás estás acostumbrada a que todos se inclinen ante ti, jovencita? -.

Ella enrojeció de ira y retrocedió con intención de marcharse.

- Y también eres muy irascible -.

- Eres tú el que me está insultando, señor enano -.

- Antes tú me has insultado, no es muy correcto que un invitado ponga mala cara al anfitrión ¿cierto? -.

- Por eso he venido a disculparme, y también traía un pequeño tentempié pero como veo que mi presencia no es de vuestro agrado... -.

El guardia se acarició la barba negra, pensativo.

- La comida de un elfo no creo que llene a un enano -.

- No lo sabréis si no la probáis -.

- Toma asiento, muchacha – resolvió el enano.

- Me llamo Celebrían -.

- Yo soy Thrurin -.

La elfa sonrió y le ofreció la bolsa para que cogiera primero. El enano sacó un trozo de naranja confitada, la olió desconfiado y se la metió en la boca; masticó despacio, paladeando el sabor.

- No está mal – reconoció – Aunque no es tan bueno como lo que hacemos nosotros -.

- Sabía que te gustaría, son mis dulces favoritos – dijo Celebrían, pasando por alto el comentario despectivo, y añadió – Tu ciudad es magnifica, ha merecido la pena cruzar por ella camino de mi nuevo hogar -.

- Gracias, mi gente se siente muy orgullosa de su hogar – Thrurin sonrió y cogió otra fruta – Aún te queda mucho por ver, joven Celebrían, si el Salón Occidental te impresionó no es nada comparado con los Salones del Este; para salir de Khazad-dûm pasaréis por uno de ellos, el conocido como Salón de los Árboles porque los pilares que lo sustentan semejan árboles de más de veintitrés metros de altura, además de atravesar el Puente de Durin que salva el "Pozo sin Fin" -.

- ¿Qué es ese Pozo? -.

- Lo verás cuando llegues, no quiero desvelarte todas las sorpresas -.

- ¡Celebrían! -.

La muchacha descubrió a su madre llamándola para cenar. Galadriel se había negado a ser tratada de forma diferente a sus súbditos y compartía las comidas sentada sobre el suelo con sus amigos y su hija.

Thrurin parpadeó, impresionado por la presencia de la Dama Blanca.

- La reina te llama, ve rápido – la instó el enano.

- También es mi madre – sonrió orgullosa.

- ¿Tu madre? -.

- Sí, luego vendré a conversar otro rato, hasta luego Thrurin -.

La princesa se sentó y cogió el plato que le tendía Súlima.

- ¿Trabando nuevas amistades? – le preguntó Galadriel.

- Sí, al principio son un poco bruscos estos enanos pero luego resultan ser muy simpáticos -.

Galadriel sonrió. Era una lástima que más elfos no pensasen como Celebrían.

- ¿Cuánto queda? -.

- Eres una muchachita muy fastidiosa -.

- ¿Por qué?, sólo quería saber el tiempo que tardaremos -.

- El problema es que lo preguntas cada cinco minutos -.

Celebrían cruzó los brazos, enojada.

Thrurin no pudo evitar sonreír. La elfa, que había resultado ser una princesa, le recordaba a su revoltosa sobrina.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, jovencita? -.

- Dieciocho -.

- Eso explica por qué te comportas como una niña -.

- ¿¡Qué!? -.

- Los enanos alcanzamos la mayoría de edad alrededor de los cincuenta años – prosiguió él, haciendo caso omiso a la expresión escandalizada de su acompañante - Teniendo en cuenta que los elfos sois inmortales supongo que aumenta hasta los cien por lo menos ¿no? -.

- En realidad eso varía, nosotros no tenemos una edad fijada para crecer, conozco a elfos con más de mil años que siguen comportándose como adolescentes – la imagen de Glorfindel se formó en la mente de Celebrían.

- Eso no resulta práctico – gruñó Thrurin.

- ¿Por? -.

- ¿Cómo sabéis quien debe respeto a quien?, mi gente honra a los ancianos por su sabiduría y temple, también estimamos el valor y la fortaleza en la batalla -.

- Nosotros también, por eso todos estos elfos siguen a mi madre, es más fuerte y sabia que otros elfos; el que uno se comporte como un niño no le resta sabiduría o fuerza -.

- Sois extraños los elfos -.

- Los enanos también -.

Celebrían y Thrurin se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, siguiendo el paso lento de la numerosa comitiva élfica. Celebrían observaba todo con curiosidad aunque hacía tiempo que la ciudad enana había quedado atrás, ahora se encontraban en la mitad de la montaña ocupada por las minas. Pasajes más toscos se abrían a los lados del Camino de Durin, iluminados tenuemente gracias a esos cristales mágicos, "las piedras de luz" como las llamaban los enanos.

- ¿Te quedan de esas frutas escarchadas? – preguntó Thrurin de pronto.

- No, lo siento -.

- Prueba esto -.

La princesa cogió la galleta que le ofrecía el enano. Sabía dulce, no era miel y tampoco azúcar.

- Está muy rica, ¿qué lleva? -.

- Usamos un fruto proveniente del Sur, más allá de la Bahía de Belfalas, es daitik, los humanos lo llaman dátil -.

- Y yo que pensaba que los enanos sobrevivíais a base de carne y cerveza -.

- Y yo que los elfos erais como las ovejas, que sólo comíais plantas -.

- No seré yo, siento una terrible repulsión por las alcachofas -.

- Ah, ya hemos llegado -.

Thrurin se apoyó en su alabarda de mithril labrado y señaló al frente. El túnel por el que avanzaban terminaba en un recargado arco con inscripciones y dos guardianes pétreos a los lados.

Celebrían cogió de la mano al enano y lo arrastró a la carrera. Al trasponer el umbral la princesa se quedó pasmada, Thrurin aprovechó para zafarse de la mano de la joven.

- ¡Únquétima! – exclamó Celebrían. (Maravilloso, indescriptible!)

El Camino de Durin desembocaba en una cámara de colosales dimensiones. Los pilares tendrían unos tres o cuatro metros de diámetro y se encumbraban como árboles de roca negra, las ramas se entrelazaban formando los arcos que sujetaban la estructura. Parecía un bosque de piedra. Celebrían se imaginó el aspecto que tendría aquel lugar sin las gemas mágicas y se estremeció.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a arrastrarme de esa forma! – renegó Thrurin.

- Lo siento Thrurin, me dejé llevar por el entusiasmo – se disculpó ella, sin apartar la vista de las alturas – Da vértigo -.

- Es una de nuestras mejores obras – gruñó el naugrim.

- Vuestra mejor obra, señor enano – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Galadriel les sonrió a ambos y contempló la Sala de los Árboles o Segunda Sala del Este iluminada por las Piedras de Luz. Inmensa y hermosa, abrumadoramente hermosa.

- ¿No la habías visto, amil? -.

- No, la última vez que visité Khazad-dûm fue hace siglos, la gente de Durin no había llegado todavía en sus prospecciones hasta esta zona de la montaña – respondió la dama y miró al enano - ¿Cuánto queda hasta llegar al exterior? -.

- Las puertas están cerca, más o menos a un cuarto de milla – señaló Thrurin – Hay que cruzar el puente, subir una ancha escalinata, luego un pasaje ancho que atraviesa la Primera Sala y estaréis fuera -.

- Te agradezco la paciencia que has mostrado estos días con respecto a mi hija -.

- Es insolente e impaciente, ¿pero qué muchacho no lo es? – el gesto enfadado se convirtió en una afable sonrisa – Fue un honor serviros como guía, dama de los elfos -.

- No te despidas aún Thrurin, un par de horas nos separan todavía de la Puerta Este y me gustaría que nos acompañases hasta entonces -.

El enano inclinó la cabeza a modo de reverencia y se cargó la pica al hombro. Celebrían se había adelantado a explorar y llamaba a voces a su madre y su nuevo amigo.

La hueste de elfos se detuvo al llegar al Puente de Durin, una estrecho arco pétreo que salvaba la oscuridad de un abismo insondable. Los elfos fueron pasando poco a poco, trasladando sus pertenencias con extremo cuidado y la ayuda de los enanos y su ingenioso sistema de poleas.

Para acelerar el proceso se tendió un puente aledaño con cuerdas. La magia de los elfos tensó las sogas hasta que parecieron hechas de metal y el espacio vacío entre ellas se solidificó como cristal.

- Magia – refunfuñó Thrurin.

- ¿No te gusta la magia? – inquirió Celebrían.

- A ningún enano en su sano juicio le gusta la magia, sólo los elfos usáis esos trucos -.

- Es muy útil -.

- Útil o no, eso que hacen tus compañeros podemos hacerlo los enanos sin tanta parafernalia – rezongó Thrurin – Ah, donde esté la buena piedra y el metal que se quiten los hechizos, al menos ellos no desaparecerán de golpe bajo tus pies como ese puente hecho de aire -.

Galadriel escuchaba con creciente diversión la conversación entre su hija y el enano, sin embargo sus ojos estaban puestos en el Puente. Orrerë era uno de los cuatro elfos que sostenían la pasarela mágica, su expresión mostraba la furiosa concentración que requería el hechizo; si no fuese por Annatar, el mírdain habría alcanzado hacía años el título de maestro joyero, su poder, pericia y dedicación eran encomiables.

La Dama Blanca se aproximó al borde y escrutó el abismo. Oscuridad. El poder interior de Galadriel surgió sin que ella mediara. La oscuridad se transformó en fuego, las llamas se alzaron y ella retrocedió.

Una mano en su brazo la sacó de la terrible visión. Celebrían retiró la mano, sobresaltada por la mirada azur cargada de pánico.

- ¿Amil? -.

- No es nada hija, una visión – explicó Galadriel recobrando la compostura – O quizás un recuerdo del pasado, no lo veía desde que pisé Endor por primera vez -.

- ¿A qué te refieres, amil? -.

- La llama y la sombra -.

Celebrían no insistió. Sabía que su madre no le diría nada más y no estaba segura de querer averiguarlo.

Por fin las Puertas del Este recibieron a la comitiva élfica, el sol de la mañana surgiendo en el horizonte.

- El Valle del Arrollo Sombrío, Azanulbizar – fueron las palabras de Thrurin – Aquí os dejo, apenas un día os separa de los límites de Lórinand -.

- Esto es un último regalo -.

El enano cogió la bolsita que le tendía la muchacha y se le iluminaron los ojos al ver las frutas glaseadas.

- Dijiste que no tenías más -.

- Quise guardarlas como un obsequio – sonrió satisfecha.

Thrurin se quitó la daga que llevaba a un costado y se la ofreció a la desconcertada Celebrían.

- Cógela, entre mi gente es costumbre devolver regalo por regalo y esto es sólo una fruslería -.

- Gracias -.

Examinó el magnifico puñal que Thrurin había llamado "fruslería".

- Me alegro de haberte conocido Thrurin, que Elbereth ilumine siempre tu camino – se despidió Celebrían, bajando la escalinata de acceso.

- Que Mahal te sea propicio, joven princesa -.

Ella agitó la mano y el enano correspondió antes de volver al interior de la montaña con los otros guardias.

- Voy a echarle de menos – le dijo a su madre, una vez cabalgaban hacia el bosque.

- Son personas muy entrañables cuando llegas a conocerlos – asintió Galadriel.

- Mira, aquel es el Lago Espejo, Kheled-zâram en la lengua de los enanos – señaló la princesa – Thrurin me dijo donde lo encontraría, me contó que fue donde Durin "el Inmortal" se vio reflejado con la corona de siete estrellas -.

- ¿Cuántas leyendas has conseguido sonsacarle a Thrurin? -.

- Unas cuantas... -.

- ... -.

- Bastantes... -.

- ... -.

- Bueno, es posible que en esta semana haya aprendido todo lo referente a las leyendas enanas – reconoció finalmente Celebrían – Algunas eran bastante truculentas, creo que a los naugrim les gusta demasiado eso de abrir cabezas a hachazos -.

- Un pasatiempo interesante – era Aegnor quien había hablado.

- Sólo tú podrías encontrarlo interesante – replicó la joven.

- Y sólo la hija de la Dama Galadriel podría haber trabado amistad con un enano – rió el señor herrero.

- Empiezo a pensar que la gente encuentra divertido enojarme -.

- Es interesante, cuando os enojáis sois un fiel reflejo de vuestra madre, realmente hermosa -.

Celebrían bajó la cabeza, con las mejillas encendidas. Aegnor rió e interrogó a Galadriel sobre los planes a seguir en Lórinand.

- Arvairë, Fanar y Taurnil estaban prevenidos de nuestra llegada, ellos y otros sindar y silvanos han organizado a los habitantes del bosque así que no encontraremos la típica sociedad caótica silvana -.

- Es una buena noticia, facilitará mucho las cosas a la hora de instalarnos -.

- Aún así tenemos mucho trabajo por delante -.

- Algo que, por otro lado, os encanta – apuntó Aegnor.

- Créeme, después de miles de años empiezo a cansarme de este eterno círculo de fundar un hogar y verlo reducido a cenizas a los pocos cientos de años -.

- Esperemos que éste sea el definitivo -.

- Sólo el tiempo lo dirá -.

Las estrellas había despertado hacía varias horas cuando la hueste avistó los primeros árboles. El paso del viento entre las ramas fue bienvenido por los elfos, cansados de las profundidades de Khazad-dûm.

Galadriel envió a tres de sus guerreros para que anunciaran su llegada a los habitantes del bosque.

Apenas se habían internado entre la floresta, cuando una delegación de silvanos les salió al paso. Uno de ellos se adelantó y realizó una grácil reverencia.

- Mae govannen Ninquenís -.

- Alassë Fanar – sonrió la dama.

- Todo está dispuesto como vos ordenasteis, Lórinand os da la bienvenida -.

- Me alegra oírlo, estamos cansados del viaje – dijo al tiempo que desmontaba – Camina junto a mí, Fanar, y cuéntame como transcurren las cosas en Lindórinand -.

Los silvanos guiaron a los recién llegados hacia el corazón del bosque.

Galadriel paseó por Caras Gliriath, la pequeña capital de Lórinand. Viviendas de madera y piedra que parecían formar parte del mismo bosque, estanques llenos de lirios, plazas que un humano hubiese tomado por claros entre los árboles. Era una tierra hermosa y sencilla que le recordaba los jardines silvestres de Doriath, aunque faltaba el halo mágico del Reino Oculto.

Sus pasos la llevaron a la casa-palacio. Había dispuesto una reunión para esa tarde en la que informaría de sus planes. Varios elfos aguardaban ya en el salón.

- Aiya, amigos míos – saludó nada más entrar – No os retendré mucho tiempo pues tenemos mucho que hacer -.

- ¿Qué necesitas de nosotros? – interrogó Aegnor.

- Quería exponeros la forma que se me ha ocurrido para organizar Lórinand y conocer vuestras opiniones -.

Los allí reunidos asintieron.

- Es muy sencillo, he ideado un sistema de ocho gremios basado en los grupos que ya existen – se inclinó y abrió un arcón que estaba junto a su asiento – Arvairë -.

- Señora – la silvana que fuera consejera en Ost-in-Edhil se puso en pie.

- Tú serás la Señora del Claro de los Tejedores – indicó Galadriel y le colgó un medallón – Posees un don especial a la hora de trabajar las telas -.

- Gracias por este honor que me concedéis -.

- Fanar -.

El guerrero silvano y también antiguo consejero se situó frente a la dama.

- Tú serás el Señor del Claro de los Guardianes – dijo Galadriel y le entregó otro colgante – Tu misión y la de aquellos que estén a tus ordenes será custodiar las fronteras de Lórinand -.

- Nadie dará dos pasos en el bosque sin que vos tengáis noticias de ello – prometió el silvano.

- Aegnor, tú serás el Señor del Claro de los Herreros -.

- No os defraudaré – el ex Mantenedor de los Fuegos del Mírdaithrond sonrió.

- Turlindë se encargará del Claro de los Trovadores -.

El bardo aceptó entusiasmado. Él era uno de los pocos Elfos Verdes que habían pasado las Montañas Azules y las Montañas Nubladas, elfos a los que se les conocía por sus grandes dotes para el canto y la poesía.

- Tu labor y la de aquellos que se pongan bajo tu mando será más importante que el conservar y transmitir la historia y leyendas, con vuestra ayuda creo que seré capaz de realizar un sortilegio semejante al que una vez protegió Doriath, aunque como yo no soy Melian su radio de acción será menor – explicó la Dama Blanca.

- Podéis contar conmigo, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudaros -.

- Te lo agradezco Turlindë – Galadriel sacó otro medallón – Taurnil, tú serás el Señor del Claro de los Guardabosques; os encargaréis de todo lo relativo a las cosechas y el mantenimiento del bosque, aunque ahora mismo tengo una tarea urgente que precisa de vuestras habilidades -.

- Sólo ordenad y yo me encargaré del resto – replicó Taurnil, un sinda severo, de marcados rasgos y experto en cualquier tipo de flora.

- En esta caja encontrareis tierra y en esa otra una gran cantidad de semillas – la nívea mano señaló un par de cofres de madera oscura - Deseo que las plantéis partiendo del corazón del bosque, te relataré los detalles cuando acabemos la reunión porque es de vital importancia que estas semillas crezcan correctamente – se recostó en su asiento - Bien, me quedan tres Claros por adjudicar, Panaderos, Barqueros y Artesanos, aconsejadme sobre quienes serían apropiados para el puesto -.

- Carihir para los Barqueros, tiene un pequeño muelle junto al Anduin – apuntó Fanar.

- Ivren es perfecta para ocuparse de los Panaderos – afirmó Arvairë.

- Es muy joven – objetó Taurnil.

- No te he oído quejarte de su edad cuando devoras sus pasteles de moras en las fiestas -.

- Ivren está bien – aceptó el Señor de los Guardabosques, ligeramente ruborizado.

- Yo sé quien puede encargarse de los Artesanos -.

Galadriel sonrió al ver que Orrerë por fin se decidía a intervenir, a pesar de contar ya con cinco siglos a sus espaldas mantenía su actitud reservada e insegura.

- Habla Orrerë -.

- Aldan; le he visto trabajar durante estas dos últimas semanas y es realmente hábil -.

- Si tú lo dices merece la pena tenerlo en cuenta, Aldan será el Señor de los Artesanos -.

Galadriel repartió algunas ordenes más con respecto a los Claros, su implantación y su funcionamiento. Después se marchó en compañía de Taurnil. Las semillas de Laurelin debían estar plantadas en una semana, la magia haría el resto.

Sonrió. En su mano resplandecía una llama verde esmeralda.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: Sólo un apunte.

Mahal es el nombre que los enanos dan al Vala Aulë.

Gracias a aquellos que me han enviado sus comentarios.

Tenna rato!!!


	27. Laurelindórean

Laurelindórean: El poder de la Dama del Bosque 

Las cortinas se mecieron en la brisa temprana permitiendo el paso de furtivos rayos de sol en la habitación. El aire era ligeramente más fresco que los días pasados. Incluso a resguardo de las Montañas Nubladas y del bosque el invierno se hacía sentir.

Extendió la mano y sintió una punzada de añoranza al recordar que nadie ocupaba el otro lado de la cama. Despacio, Galadriel se levantó.

Una campanilla hizo venir a tres doncellas silvanas. Ellas se encargaron de peinar el largo cabello dorado y colocar la sencilla corona plateada. Vistieron a su señora con los ropajes níveos y la perfumaron con jazmín.

Salió a la terraza de su vivienda y el bosque la saludó. Desde allí podía ver como se extendían en todas direcciones las pasarelas, escaleras y telain colgando como guirnaldas de los grandiosos árboles de tronco plateado y hojas doradas como el pelo de la reina. Veinte años y su magia habían bastado para convertir un bosque de hayas y abedules en un reino de mallorn. Aún así los árboles dorados todavía no habían alcanzado su máximo desarrollo y las viviendas tenían que construirse en las ramas bajas.

Galadriel sonrió al pensar en el aspecto que presentaba la ciudad durante la noche; era lo más semejante a un nido de luciérnagas, aunque un humano creería encontrarse ante un hogar de hadas por los constantes cánticos que llenaban el aire. Hasta el nombre de la capital había cambiado, ahora se la conocía como Caras Galadhon, la ciudad de los galadhrim, el Pueblo de los Árboles.

Un grupo de elfos saludó a la reina. Estaban a dos árboles de ella, terminando de instalar una pasarela. Ella les devolvió el gesto y bajó ágilmente por la delgada escala de cuerda gris. 

- Tarinya -.

- Aiya Aegnor -.

- Acaba de llegar un elfo y por su atuendo juraría que es de Bosqueverde, Haldir os buscaba para ver si le recibías en audiencia -.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra? -.

- En la Casa de Huéspedes – Aegnor pareció recordar algo – Si después tenéis algo de tiempo, creo que deberíais ir a ver a Orrerë, os tiene preparada una sorpresa -.

- Lo haré -.

La dama se despidió del maestro herrero y fue en busca del visitante. A medio camino se tropezó con Haldir.

- Dama Galadriel, os buscaba -.

- Lo sé, un extranjero ha llegado al bosque -.

- ¿Me habéis leído la mente otra vez? -.

- No, Aegnor me ha informado -.

Galadriel no pudo evitar sonreír ante el desconcierto del silvano.

Nada más entrar en la Casa de Huéspedes dos elfos se inclinaron ante la reina y se encargaron de conducir al emisario a su presencia.

- Mae govannen -.

- Almarë Ninquenís – el elfo vestido de castaño y verde inclinó respetuoso la cabeza – Mi nombre es Earumo, soy un mensajero de mi rey Thranduil y tengo el honor de anunciaros su visita dentro de dos días -.

- Grata noticia es la que me traes Earumo, descansa y disfruta de Caras Galadhon hasta que su majestad Thranduil se reúna con nosotros -.

- Os agradezco vuestra hospitalidad -.

Haldir se quedó para hacer de guía a Earumo. En tanto, Galadriel se encaminó al Claro de los Herreros situado a media hora andando de la ciudad. Allí se habían levantado edificios y fraguas magnificas, aunque jamás podrían rivalizar con el Mírdaithrond por lo menos contaban con algunos de sus mejores maestros como Aegnor.

Los noldor recibieron a su reina encantados, pocas veces disponía de tiempo para acercarse a observar sus trabajos. Ella fue saludando y escuchando a aquellos que solicitaban su atención.

Aislado de los demás encontró a Orrerë. El noldo de oscuro cabello rizado estaba abstraído puliendo el interior de una fuente de mithril ancha y poco profunda, ni un solo adorno se adivinaba en su superficie.

- Aiya Orrerë -.

- ¡Ninquenís! – exclamó sobresaltado.

- ¿Molesto? -.

- No, no, no... eso nunca, además quería enseñaros algo que quizás encontréis de vuestro agrado -.

La dama siguió al herrero al interior de uno de los tres pequeños edificios. Entraron en uno de los almacenes. Allí Orrerë retiró una tela y dejó al descubierto un pedestal que le llegaba a la cintura, estaba tallado con unos esquistos motivos vegetales tan perfectos que aquello parecía una planta que hubiese sido transformada en mármol. El noldo depositó sobre el pedestal la fuente de mithril que había bruñido hasta eliminar toda mácula.

- ¿Os gusta? -.

- Es hermoso – asintió Galadriel – Intuyo que esto es más que un mero adorno, ¿me equivoco? -.

- No os equivocáis, lo diseñé para vuestro jardín privado y se me ocurrió dotarle de un cierto poder, pero necesitaré vuestra ayuda para probarlo – explicó Orrerë – Primero haré que lo lleven al jardín, justo al espacio que hay junto al arroyo ¿qué os parece? -.

- Un lugar idóneo, reúnete conmigo esta tarde en el jardín para ultimar detalles, ahora debo marcharme a preparar las habitaciones para la inesperada y feliz visita de los reyes de Eryn Galen -.

- Hantalë por dedicarme tanto de vuestro tiempo -.

- Lo hago gustosa Orrerë – sonrió ella, afable – Me alegra que por fin abandonases las ropas negras de aprendiz, hace años que deberías haber sido investido como maestro joyero -.

Orrerë clavó su mirada en el pilón, abrumado por el inesperado elogio.

- Omentuvalmë i sinyë – dijo la dama, abandonando la estancia. (Nos veremos a la tarde)

Cuando el sol se ocultaba tras las Montañas Nubladas tiñendo el cielo en rojos y naranjas, y las hojas doradas de los mallorn resplandecían como oro recién fundido, en esa hora Galadriel bajó a su jardín por la escalera tallada directamente en la ladera.

El día había trascurrido rápido. Las ocupaciones de la reina eran múltiples y parecía que siempre faltaba tiempo. Al menos había conseguido organizar la llegada de Thranduil y Eirien.

Junto al pequeño y ronroneante cauce del arroyo Orrerë aguardaba. Se había sentado sobre la hierba y observaba como el cielo iba cambiando progresivamente de color. Las sombras del mármol y el mithril de la pila jugueteaban, haciendo más reales si cabe las hermosas tallas.

- Alassë' undómë –. (Feliz atardecer)

Al escuchar la suave voz Orrerë se puso en pie al instante y saludó de igual manera a su señora.

- Intentaré no reteneros mucho tiempo -.

- Orrerë estaré aquí todo el tiempo que considere oportuno, relájate y explícame qué tenías pensado hacer con la fuente -.

- Los Anillos de Poder me dieron una idea... pero no tiene nada que ver con ellos – se apresuró a decir al atisbar un destello en los ojos de zafiro – Vuestro poder mental es inigualable y creo que puedo ayudaros a potenciarlo y controlarlo más efectivamente. La pila o el Espejo, como yo lo llamo, funciona como un receptáculo de energía, acogerá vuestro poder y lo retendrá igual que el agua que vertáis en su interior. Cualquier persona podría utilizarlo, lo que hace este artefacto tan especial es vuestro propio poder -.

- Impresionante Orrerë -.

El mírdain se agachó y cogió una jarra de plata labrada y se la ofreció a Galadriel.

- Primero hay que llenar la fuente usando esta jarra -.

La dama la llenó en el arroyo y volcó el prístino contenido en la fuente. Inquirió con la mirada el siguiente paso a seguir.

- Soplad sobre el agua y cuando se calme usad vuestro poder -.

Galadriel así lo hizo. Al principio sólo se veían los últimos retazos de sol reflejados sobre la superficie. De pronto, la imagen se aclaró y una serie de escenas inconexas se fueron sucediendo a gran velocidad.

A costa de un gran esfuerzo, Galadriel se retiró y la fuente se oscureció.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó Orrerë.

- Necesito práctica, eso es todo – respiró hondo y recuperó el control sobre sí misma – Es un artefacto realmente poderoso, buen trabajo Orrerë, mis sinceras felicitaciones -.

- Hantalë tarinya -.

- Celebrémoslo, acompáñame y cenaremos en mi casa, y que nos acompañen también Aegnor y Súlima si lo desean -.

- Será un honor -.

La visita de los reyes de Bosqueverde fue la excusa perfecta para que todo el mundo dejase por un tiempo sus obligaciones.

Un palio de madera clara y floridas enredaderas se alzaba en medio del Claro. Bajo su sombra se encontraba Galadriel, resplandeciente como una estrella, y a sus pies Celebrían sentada sobre la tarima, con el vestido deslizándose por las escaleras como niebla a la luz de la luna.

Las conversaciones que rodeaban a la reina y su hija murieron bruscamente. El claro toque de un cuerno avisaba de la llegada de los invitados.

Por el sendero apenas insinuado entre los mallorns, apareció la comitiva élfica de Bosqueverde con sus monarcas a la cabeza. Thranduil lucía ropas verdes y castañas con sencillos bordados y sus cabellos rubios estaban tocados por una delicada corona en forma de hojas doradas entrelazadas; su expresión era severa y altiva al contrario que su esposa. Eirien dedicaba a los presentes una luminosa y cordial sonrisa, sus ropas muy semejantes a las de Thranduil, el verde y el castaño se entremezclaban con oro en su vestido, y su corona era de hojas y pequeños frutos rojos.

Galadriel se levantó y descendió de la tarima para recibirles.

- Mae govannen meldë meldor -. (Bienvenidos queridos amigos)

- Elen síla lumen´omentielvo – dijo Thranduil y besó las manos de la Dama Blanca.

Después del intercambio de saludos de cortesía, Galadriel guió a sus amigos hacia sus habitaciones mientras otros elfos se encargaban de hacer otro tanto con la escolta de Eirien y Thranduil.

- No sabéis cuanto me alegra volver a veros, ha transcurrido tanto tiempo y han sucedido tantas cosas buenas y malas -.

- Sí, parece una eternidad – sonrió Eirien.

- Sentimos no poder asistir a la toma de nombre de Celebrían -.

- Me gustó mucho el regalo que me enviasteis, la caja de música es uno de los objetos de los que no me separaría nunca – dijo la muchacha – Es preciosa, además la melodía es mi favorita -.

- Sé que posiblemente no sea el momento Galadriel, pero me preguntaba si nos podrías aclarar qué ha sucedido exactamente en Ost-in-Edhil, en tus cartas no has sido muy explícita – solicitó Thranduil.

La reina se detuvo al pie de la escala del mallorn y miró a su amigo.

- De acuerdo, os lo contaré todo en cuanto descanséis y comáis algo -.

Thranduil consintió y Galadriel les llevó a una confortable estancia entre las hojas doradas. La habitación apenas estaba amueblada, una cama entre visillos, el tocador poseía un espejo con motivos florales labrados en el marco, un ramo de elanor en un jarro de plata sobre una mesa, sillas y un par de arcones eran todo. Junto al lecho descansaba el equipaje de los monarcas. El dulce sonido de las arpas y las voces élficas entraba en la habitación portado por la brisa.

Eirien fue a la ventana, le encantaba Laurelindórean. Thranduil se quitó la corona y se aprestó a desempacar.

- Os dejaré para que descanséis -.

- Ni se te ocurra escaparte Galadriel – advirtió el sinda, su tono era jovial.

- Iré por un pequeño refrigerio y volveré enseguida – sonrió ella.

- Omentuvalmë merya – se despidió Celebrían saliendo tras su madre. (Nos veremos en la fiesta)

Los monarcas de Bosqueverde se quitaron sus ropas y se pusieron unas sencillas túnicas grises que les habían dejado sobre la cama. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, Galadriel regresó con dos silvanos que portaban bandejas con comida y bebida.

- Es una venganza – suspiró la Dama Blanca, después de narrar los últimos años en Ost-in-Edhil – Annatar se aprovechó de la envidia y la desesperación de Celebrimbor para controlarle, si no me podía tener a mí yo tampoco tendría Eregion -.

- No entiendo por qué no les plantaste cara, tienes poder suficiente para borrar a ese niño engreído de la faz de Endor – replicó Thranduil.

- Al único que me gustaría borrar de Endor es a Annatar, Celebrimbor sólo es una víctima más de las maquinaciones del maia – cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, apenada – Y ahora que no estoy yo para vigilarle me temo que dará rienda suelta a sus ambiciones -.

- Y Celeborn aún sigue en Eregion, ahora entiendo tu preocupación – afirmó Eirien.

- No sólo él, he dejado atrás muchos buenos amigos -.

- ¿Qué te dice tu poder, Galadriel?, ¿qué ves en tus visiones? – inquirió el rey sinda.

- Oscuridad... el futuro se tambalea, se avecinan tiempos difíciles, pero depende de unas pocas personas que el mal no triunfe -.

- ¿El mal?, ¿a qué te refieres?, Morgoth fue enviado al Vacío – protestó Thranduil.

- Él fue encerrado, cierto, pero el mal jamás desaparecerá por completo en Endor, muchos de los grandes servidores de Morgoth sobrevivieron a su caída -.

- ¡Annatar! – exclamó Eirien.

Galadriel asintió.

- Cada día estoy más convencida que Annatar es un maia corrompido... poco antes de la rebelión en Ost-in-Edhil Fendomë se hizo con unos documentos, pergaminos que recogían los últimos proyectos de Celebrimbor y Annatar, allí encontramos una inscripción en Lengua Negra -.

- Mal asunto – Thranduil apuró la hidromiel de su copa – Todo esto explicaría los problemas que estamos teniendo últimamente, ¿verdad Eirien? -.

- ¿Problemas? – Galadriel les miró sorprendida.

- Sí, quizás los naugrim mencionaron el asunto, el caso es que los orcos están proliferando de manera alarmante, y ya hemos tenido algún que otro incidente grave en el Paso del Norte con los trasgos – Eirien se retrepó en su asiento – A eso se añaden las arañas, nunca habían realizado incursiones tan al norte ni tan cerca de Amon Thranduil; los lobos y otras bestias aún más oscuras empiezan a acechar en los bosques, quebradas y llanuras -.

- ¿Habéis oído hablar de algún pródigo señor del Este? -.

Ambos sindar miraron sobresaltados a la reina.

- Está atrayéndose la lealtad de las tribus humanas de este lado de las Montañas Nubladas, desconfía de los enanos y odia a los elfos, es todo lo que sabemos y ya es bastante alarmante de por sí – respondió Thranduil.

- Fui guerrera y cazadora durante siglos, es fácil intuir que algo se está tramando, algo que estallará cuando menos lo esperemos – dijo Eirien.

- Te doy toda la razón – Galadriel frunció el ceño – Y he de reconocer que soy incapaz de prever qué sucederá y como evitarlo -.

- ¿Has enviado exploradores?, a veces es mejor averiguar los acontecimientos sobre el terreno -.

- Por supuesto que lo he hecho, no soy una principiante en las tareas de gobierno – repuso Galadriel, ligeramente molesta – Estuve a punto de perder a algunos de mis mejores guerreros a manos de una turba de humanos enloquecidos, me niego a creer que alguien que controle las voluntades de los mortales con semejante facilidad sea uno de sus semejantes -.

- Los elfos y enanos también quedan descartados -.

- ¿Un maia entonces?, ¿tal vez el mismo que causó tu exilio? -.

Galadriel volvió a asentir en silencio.

La música, los cantos, la luz de las estrellas, la suave brisa otoñal. Parecía imposible que la armonía y felicidad de los Pueblos Libres estuviese en peligro.

De mutuo y callado acuerdo la conversación concluyó en aquel punto. Galadriel abandonó la habitación para que sus invitados pudieran prepararse para la fiesta.

No obstante, en lugar de ir por la pasarela que la llevaría a su casa y a engalanarse para el banquete, bajó del mallorn. Una creciente actividad invadía Caras Galadhon esa noche, los elfos se afanaban en ultimar los detalles del convite.

Galadriel se encontró en su jardín casi sin proponérselo. Allí reinaba el silencio y las estrellas. Sus ojos de zafiro se clavaron en el regalo de Orrerë, un estremecimiento la asaltó de improviso.

- De acuerdo, tengo miedo – musitó si apartar la mirada de la fuente – Tengo miedo del futuro, de ver lo que ha de suceder -.

Se sentó en los últimos peldaños de la escalinata.

Unas palabras pronunciadas hacía muchísimo tiempo vinieron a ella en ese instante. "Tú también habrás de sufrir este dolor... aprende a aconsejar, a guiar, sin caer en la tentación de enmendar..." 

- No quiero aprender, no quiero ver lo que sucederá y luego no poder hacer nada por evitarlo – protestó con la misma vehemencia que en su juventud. 

Siguió contemplando la pila de mármol y plata. Su mano cogió la jarra. Se levantó y la llenó en el arroyo. El agua emitió suaves destellos al caer en la fuente y reflejarse en ella la luz de las estrellas. Sopló y escrutó el Espejo. 

En esta ocasión Galadriel controló al artefacto y éste le mostró lo que deseaba ver, Telpémär. Allí Celeborn leía a la luz de la chimenea, se le veía tranquilo como siempre. De pronto, levantó la mirada y miró en torno suyo; al no ver nada sonrió y retomó la lectura tras susurrar a penas una palabra, "Altáriel". 

El Espejo volvió a tomar su propia iniciativa. La imagen que surgió sobresaltó a la dama, aquella era Minas Tirith, la ciudadela en los Altos del Narog donde vivió Orodreth. Sin embargo sus muros se habían oscurecido y tenebrosas criaturas habitaban en sus estancias. 

- Tol-in-Gaurhoth... – musitó – La isla de los Licántropos -. 

Una tropa de orcos fue conducida al interior de la fortaleza y la visión cambió, mostrando una lóbrega sala dónde se alzaba una negra presencia que emanaba miedo y odio. Galadriel tenía la terrible impresión de que no era la primera vez que sentía aquello. 

Los orcos fueron despojados de sus disfraces y surgió un grupo de elfos y un humano. 

- ¡Finrod! -. 

El rey noldo desenfundó su espada y apuntó con ella al oscuro ser que les había apresado. El Espejo no mostró el combate, sólo el resultado. Finrod y sus compañeros arrojados a un foso, su celda, su tumba; y a su temible carcelero, alzándose sobre ellos, con su rúbea mirada cargada de satisfacción, esos ojos que parecían arder...

El Espejo se oscureció y Galadriel cayó de hinojos con las manos aún agarradas al borde de la fuente.

- Finrod... -.

En medio de su dolor fue consciente de algo; "aprende del pasado" era una frase que solía repetir Melian y el Espejo acababa de mostrarle el pasado.

Se puso en pie y volvió a mirar el agua, esta vez no intentó controlar al Espejo sino que dejó que le mostrase lo que quisiera. Y el Espejo la llevó allí donde no deseaba ir, al futuro, a la visión que se repetía incansablemente en su mente, torturándola; Eregion arrasado junto a más de la mitad de la Tierra Media.

Sin embargo el Espejo amplió la visión convirtiéndola en una auténtica pesadilla. Galadriel contempló horrorizada un valle sembrado con los cadáveres de cientos de elfos, familias enteras masacradas, atrapados entre la roca de la montaña y las espadas de los orcos. Y en medio de tanta destrucción, muerte y silencio, el llanto de un niño. 

Cruce, cruce, bajada del peine. Un movimiento repetido, rápido, que iba dando forma a los hilos creando ropas de gran belleza. Hacía tanto tiempo que Galadriel había aprendido a usar el telar que podía permitirse pensar en múltiples asuntos mientras sus manos se deslizaban tejiendo la urdimbre.

A su alrededor doncellas sindar y silvanas trabajaban en los telares mientras otras tañían arpas y cantaban.

La reina sonrió al ver la expresión concentrada de una de las jóvenes hilanderas. Era una muchacha silenciosa de excelsa belleza que gustaba de la soledad, pocas veces se acercaba a Caras Galadhon, siempre andaba perdida por los márgenes del río, cantando.

- Nimrodel, ¿no deseas quedarte unos días más? – preguntó Galadriel.

- No, hantalë – replicó ella, esbozando apenas una sonrisa.

- Vuelven los guerreros que envié a las tierras del Sur -.

Un brillo encendió los ojos azules.

Galadriel retomó su labor, sabía que la joven se quedaría porque entre aquellos guerreros había uno que había comenzado a abrirse paso en su corazón, el hijo mayor del noble sinda Amdír.

- Señora, alguien desea hablar con vos – informó Arvairë – Se trata del maestro Aegnor -.

- Han regresado pronto está vez, pensé que Celebrían querría quedarse algunas semanas más con su padre – comentó la reina, saliendo del Claro de los Tejedores.

Desde que se instalaron en Laurelindórean, hacía casi doscientos veinticinco años ya, Celebrían visitaba cada cierto tiempo Telpëmár para estar con Celeborn. Le costó mucho conseguir que su madre le permitiese volver a Eregion y solía quedarse allí más de lo que Galadriel consideraba prudente.

No obstante aquello le resultó beneficioso a Galadriel, de una manera indirecta conseguía información sobre cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos en su antiguo reino. Así se había enterado de la desaparición de Annatar diez años atrás y que nadie en Ost-in-Edhil conocía su paradero, ni siquiera el Espejo podía decírselo pues sólo mostraba oscuridad cuando le preguntaba por el maia.

Aegnor, con las ropas de viaje aún puestas, aguardaba apoyado contra un mallorn, cruzado de brazos y gesto grave.

- Almarë tarinya -.

- Aiya Aegnor, ¿dónde está mi hija? – inquirió la dama, aún cuando su intuición sabía la respuesta.

- En Eregion – el maestro herrero inclinó la cabeza – Os suplico me perdonéis pero me vi incapaz de obligar a la princesa a acompañarnos de vuelta -.

- ¿Os dio algún motivo mi hija qué explicase su acto de rebeldía? -.

- No exactamente – una chispa de diversión iluminó los ojos violeta – El caballero Elrond se encontraba en Telpëmár -.

- Entiendo – dijo Galadriel, dulcificando su expresión.

- Vuestro esposo me pidió que os comunicase que la tranquilidad reina en Eregion, la ausencia de Annatar ha permitido que se disuelvan todos los odios y altercados, incluso Celebrimbor se ve más animado y ha participado en las últimas festividades – prosiguió Aegnor – Fendomë y Mírwen son de la misma opinión, según mi viejo amigo, Celebrimbor vuelve a comportarse como antaño -.

- Me alegra, quiero mucho al maestro Celebrimbor y me apenaba verle en las garras de ese maia -.

- En ese caso os alegrará saber que Celebrimbor ha expresado su deseo de visitar Laurelindórean, así se lo ha manifestado al señor Celeborn para que interceda ante vos -.

Galadriel se sentía desconcertada. Sí que debían haber cambiado las cosas si Celeborn había accedido a la petición del rey noldorin y señor del Mírdaithrond.

Echó a andar hacia Caras Galadhon e invitó a Aegnor a ir con ella mientras meditaba la propuesta.

- El invierno llegará pronto a Eregion, cuando la nieve se funda en los campos y el acebo florezca Celebrimbor tendrá mi permiso para venir al Bosque Dorado – resolvió la reina – Con la única condición de que mi esposo venga con él, de lo contrario los guardianes no le dejarán pasar -.

- Siempre conseguís saliros con la vuestra – rió Aegnor - ¡Ah!, tengo que estar presente cuando Celebrimbor intente convencer a Celeborn para que atraviese Kazad-dûm -.

- Lleva tú el mensaje si lo deseas -.

- Será un placer, y me llevaré a Orrerë para que me acompañe -.

- No sé si querrá ir contigo, se encuentra en mi jardín revisando el Espejo -.

- ¿El Espejo?, ¿le ha sucedido algo a vuestra fuente? – enarcó una ceja, sorprendido.

- Nada visible -.

- ¿Entonces? -.

- Haldir y unos amigos se escabulleron hace unos días en mi jardín para probar el Espejo y, o bien se ha alterado la magia del Espejo o Haldir tiene unos poderes desconocidos para todos – suspiró Galadriel – Cuando llegué el muchacho estaba gritando algo de unos ojos que eran relojes de arena, dragones blancos de metal sin cabeza, un lagarto gigante que se comía a gente, un baúl con patas y varias cosas semejantes; tardé cinco días en quitarle las visiones de la cabeza, aunque sufre recaídas ocasionales -.

Como si las palabras de la dama lo hubiesen conjurado, Haldir apareció cargado con varios carcaj llenos de flechas.

- Aiya señores – saludó tan jovial como siempre - ¿Qué tal por Eregion, maestro Aegnor? -.

- Hay buenas perspectivas de reconciliación con mi anterior señor – replicó él - ¿Dónde vas tan cargado? -.

- Prácticas – se encogió de hombros – No es por nada Ninquenís, pero Fanar es un poquito demasiado exigente -.

- Por eso le escogí como señor del Claro de los Guardianes -.

- Lo imaginaba... bueno, debo seguir mi camino; ¡ah!, por cierto, Lothiniel quería preguntaros algo en relación a la defensa de la ciudad, creo que quiere montar un foso y una empalizada, ¿no os parece un poco exagerada? -.

- Quizás no tanto, puede ser una buena idea si mis visiones llegan a cumplirse – sonrió Galadriel.

- Esperemos que no – dijo Haldir, aprensivo, y añadió con tono solemne – Nai Tû togo nale! -. (Q la fuerza te acompañe!, lit: Q el poder te guíe!)

- ¿Ves a lo que me refería? – comentó Galadriel.

- ¿Sanará del todo? – preguntó un desconcertado Aegnor.

- Eso espero, no me gustaría tenerle durante siglos en ese estado -.

El invierno llegó a las tierras al Este de las Montañas Nubladas. El paisaje se vistió de blanco y todos los seres vivos se refugiaron en sus madrigueras y hogares.

El único reino donde el invierno no existía era Laurelindórean. Los mallorns y el poder de Galadriel convertían la más fría estación en un eco del otoño; sólo con la primavera, cuando los brotes nuevos surgieran, entonces caerían las hojas de los árboles dorados.

A la luz de la luna, Galadriel daba las últimas puntadas a una capa gris como la niebla bordada con trazos de escarcha; sería su regalo de bienvenida para Celeborn. Con el paso de los siglos se había ido perdiendo el saber que permitía coser utilizando los dones de la naturaleza, ella era una de los pocos que aún eran capaces de convertir el fuego, la nieve, el aire, la luz en hilo.

Dobló la capa y la guardó en un arcón. Después se tumbó en la cama y se cubrió con una ligera colcha.

Se sentía especialmente melancólica esa noche. Su familia y amigos más allegados no regresarían al bosque hasta la primavera, las grandes nevadas de ese año habían cortado los Pasos y los naugrim cobraban un precio desorbitado por usar el Camino de Durin.

Celebrían, su tímida y rebelde hija. El paso de los años la había hecho madurar y acatar sus responsabilidades como princesa heredera, aunque en su corazón todavía quedaba hueco para la niña que un día conoció a un caballero que contaba historias de los Días Antiguos y cuyo cabello era como las sombras de la noche y sus ojos grises irradiaban la luz de las estrellas.

Galadriel sonrió. Hacía milenios que veía como el amor era capaz de florecer en mitad de las más terribles tragedias y dificultades; cuanto mayor era la oscuridad más brillaban los buenos y nobles sentimientos. Quizás ese era el motivo que había permitido a los Pueblos Libres derrotar al Mal en tantas ocasiones.

Cansada de dar vueltas en el lecho, Galadriel se levantó y, poniéndose una capa, salió a la terraza del talan sobre el que se asentaba su casa.

Un suave manto blanco cubría todo; y si la nieve había conseguido llegar a Laurelindórean las tormentas en el resto de regiones debían estar resultando espantosas. Un deje de preocupación la asaltó por un momento.

- Es absurdo preocuparse – se reprendió mentalmente – Celebrían tiene razón, soy demasiado sobre protectora -.

Sin embargo no se tranquilizó. Sobresaltada, descubrió que los cánticos habían muerto en todo Caras Galadhon, algo realmente inaudito pues eran necesarios para mantener el sortilegio que protegía el bosque.

No sólo los cantos habían enmudecido, ni un ruido, ni el más leve crujido, rompía el silencio. El bosque entero parecía haber contenido el aliento, como si aguardase. Incluso Galadriel permaneció inmóvil. Aquello era la ausencia total de sonido. La dama recordaba algo semejante y sintió como el frío le llegaba al corazón al evocar el paso por Helcaraxë.

De pronto se levantó viento, un gélido vendaval procedente del Este. Los mallorns se estremecieron y gritaron. Galadriel sujetó su capa. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Apeló a todo su poder, una llama verde se encendió en su pecho, pero ni con ayuda de la Elessar fue capaz de hacer frente a aquella tempestad surgida de la nada ni conocer su origen.

Sin pensárselo más, echó a correr hacia su jardín. La única forma de obtener respuestas era el Espejo.

Ignoró el frío de sus pies descalzos sobre la nieve y bajó precipitadamente la escalinata. Cogió la jarra y llenó la fuente. Sopló y miró. La oscuridad se abrió y le mostró otra oscuridad aún peor, una negrura infinita cargada de odio y la satisfacción del triunfo. Y entonces lo vio y todo lo ocurrido desde la llegada de Annatar ante las puertas de Lindon cobró significado. Sintió su tenebrosa presencia y se retiró por temor a ser descubierta.

Rodeada por oscuridad, nieve y viento, Galadriel permaneció inmóvil mirando el vacío. El cabello dorado retorciéndose como un rayo de sol moribundo y la capa blanca por mortaja.

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?, ¿por qué no fui capaz de verlo antes? – se llevó las manos al rostro – Ahora es tarde, demasiado tarde para todos -.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.deA.: Lo reconozco, en este capítulo hay desde auténtico drama hasta la locura más grande. No pude evitar hacer la coña del Espejo, ay pobre Haldir, las gansadas que le hago.

A parte de eso no hay nada que comentar, sólo que voy a promocionar algo que os resultará interesante si no tenéis con quien ir al estreno de Las Dos Torres. En www.belegaderthad.com/labeleg/labeleg.asp podéis encontrar grupos que se reúnen en todo el mundo para ir en masa al día del estreno, lo que incluye la reserva de la entrada y la posibilidad de ir disfrazados. Pasad y le echáis un vistazo, merece la pena, yo estoy conociendo muchísima gente gracias a esto.

Tenna rato!!! 


	28. Caita mornie

Caita mornië...

Lothiniel se arrebujó en su capa. Era horrible estar de guardia fronterizo y más dadas las circunstancias, un frío insufrible y el reciente descubrimiento de la reina; en cuanto los mensajeros de Ninquenís llegasen a sus destinos todos los reinos élficos se asemejarían mucho a un hormiguero revuelto con un palo.

Sus disquisiciones se vieron interrumpidas por una figura que prácticamente corría por la nieve y que tenía claras intenciones de entrar al bosque.

- Arnen, Helyanwë – susurró y por señas les indicó el plan a seguir a sus compañeros de guardia.

Cuando el extraño, cubierto por una capa de pieles, llegó bajo el árbol, Lothiniel se descolgó y se plantó ante él con el arco tensado. Sus amigos se situaron a los lados, preparados para ayudar a la pelirroja en caso de necesidad.

- Daro! Man teli ha? -. (Alto! Quién va?).

- Tranquila – el desconocido se quitó la capucha.

- ¡¡¡Celebrimbor!!! -.

- Vaya, eres tú Lothiniel – sonrió con gesto cansado – Podemos dejar los saludos y explicaciones para más tarde, vengo corriendo desde Ost-in-Edhil para hablar con Ninquenís, es urgente -.

- Bien – consintió ella – Hîn, voy a llevarle a Caras Galadhon -. (Chicos)

- Descuida Loth, nosotros nos podemos ocupar de la vigilancia con los otros dos grupos -.

- Señor Celebrimbor, sígame, aún le queda una buena carrera hasta la ciudad – dijo la silvana.

- ¿Cuánto? -.

- Un día si no nos detenemos -.

- Te sigo -.

Se respiraba una atmósfera opresiva en el Salón de la Reina. Galadriel, sentada muy pálida en su trono, escuchaba las noticias que le traía Lindir. Las tribus bárbaras de las estepas del Este estaban asolando los márgenes de Bosqueverde y pronto se arrojarían sobre Laurelindórean, en cuanto la nieve desapareciera y les permitiera moverse.

- Disculpad señora – interrumpió un elfo sinda.

- ¿Qué sucede Amdír? – preguntó Galadriel.

- Lothiniel ha vuelto de las fronteras occidentales con un visitante que solicita audiencia, Celebrimbor de Eregion -.

Un murmullo se extendió entre los escasos elfos presentes.

- Cuando salga Lindir, hazle pasar -.

El guerrero con rostro de halcón terminó su relato rápidamente y abandonó el Salón. Amdír condujo a Celebrimbor a presencia de la reina.

Galadriel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al maestro herrero y él le devolvió el gesto junto con los típicos saludos de cortesía. La influencia de Annatar había desaparecido y el alma de Celebrimbor era libre de nuevo, su mirada había recobrado la firmeza y la luz perdidas.

Para no alarmar aún más a la población del bosque, Galadriel invitó al rey noldo a que la acompañase a otra sala para conversar en privado.

- Siento no haber cumplido vuestra exigencia de traer a vuestro esposo, digamos que las circunstancias lo han impedido – comenzó Celebrimbor mientras se quitaba la gruesa capa y dejaba al descubierto un jubón azul profundo.

- ¿Me explicarás qué ha sucedido? -.

- He sido traicionado – dijo y sonrió ampliamente a la dama – Tienes todo el derecho a decirme "ya te lo advertí"... tú lo sabías, en tu interior eras consciente de la identidad de Annatar, el Señor de los Dones era en realidad uno de los más terribles enemigos, Sauron, el lugarteniente de Morgoth -.

Ella tomó asiento y observó al elfo que había conseguido destrozar su mundo. Ahora estaba segura que, si nunca hubiese conocido a Celeborn, Celebrimbor habría sido su elección.

- No pareces preocupado -.

- Lo estoy, pero no pienso permitir que ese maia consiga derrotarme – replicó al momento – Debí escucharte, jamás podré expresarte cuanto me arrepiento de haberme dejado manipular de aquel modo, ¿perdonarás a este infeliz, el más indigno de vuestros súbditos? -.

- Lo hice hace tiempo, cuando conseguí comprender que habías caído bajo el hechizo de nuestro enemigo -.

Celebrimbor se arrodilló ante ella y le besó las manos como la primera vez que se encontraron en Ost-in-Edhil.

- He venido a ti en esta hora funesta para pedir perdón y también consejo, lo primero ya lo he conseguido ¿se me concederá lo segundo? -.

- Te escucho -.

- El día de tu partida de Eregion yo trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto, los Anillos de Poder como recordarás. Forjé Nueve y Siete Anillos con ayuda de An... de Sauron, los primeros para los Edain y los segundos para los Naugrim aunque sólo llegué a entregarle uno a Durin, los demás los he ocultado – Celebrimbor sostuvo la mirada de Galadriel a costa de un gran esfuerzo – Sauron me embaucó, usando la misma ciencia que aplicó a los Nueve y los Siete creó otro Anillo por su cuenta, pero esto lo averigüé demasiado tarde -.

- ¿Cómo lo descubriste? -.

- Lo he setido y sé que tú también - dijo con gesto grave - Además Sauron es un maestro artesano y, como todos nosotros, no puede evitar plasmar sus ideas sobre pergamino; encontré los esquemas del proyecto y una inscripción que decía "Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos..." -.

- _Ash nazg durbatulûk_ – musitó Galadriel, un eco de palabras pronunciadas entre oscuridad y fuego – Un Anillo de terrible poder que nos hará caer a todos en la oscuridad -.

- Hay algo más, Sauron nunca lo supo pero yo también me tome la libertad de crear unos Anillos en solitario -.

Celebrimbor se quitó una bolsita que colgaba de su cuello y depositó el contenido sobre su mano. La tenue luz de la sala se reflejó en tres joyas, tres Anillos, rubí, adamante, zafiro.

- Narya, Nenya y Vilya, los Tres Anillos para los Elfos – los presentó su hacedor – Son más poderosos que los Nueve y los Siete, sin embargo su poder es distinto... tu imagen y tus palabras ardían en mi corazón mientras daba forma a estos Anillos, no sirven para agredir o controlar, fueron hechos para ayudar a su portador y los que le rodean a aprender, curar y comprender -.

- Sin duda la sombra del enemigo te ha abandonado por completo, estos Anillos son la prueba fehaciente – sonrió Galadriel, feliz al encontrar una esperanza en medio de las tinieblas - ¿Cuál es el consejo que requerías de mí? -.

- ¿A quién debo entregar los Tres? -.

- Tu corazón los hizo, permite que sea él quien escoja a los portadores -.

El rey noldo tomó uno de los Anillos, mithril y adamante, y se lo ofreció a la dama.

- Es el deseo de mi corazón que tú seas la guardiana de Nenya, el Anillo del Agua. Escuché a Finrod hablar de ti, te vi en Nargothrond y supe después de tus hazañas en Doriath y los Puertos de Sirion; siempre te has preocupado por los demás, protegiendo a aquellos que amas aun a riesgo de tu propia vida, buscando un nuevo hogar para tu gente cuando el anterior era destruido. Gracias a este Anillo ahora podrás protegerles mejor pues su poder también es el del ocultamiento, te permitirá crear un refugio a salvo del enemigo y del paso del tiempo, nada morirá en tu reino y el recuerdo de los Días Antiguos vivirá eternamente entre los mallorns -.

- Hantalë – susurró Galadriel al coger a Nenya.

- Esto es poco para compensar todo el daño que os he causado, tanto a ti como a Celeborn, tarinya – replicó Celebrimbor.

- Ya no soy tu reina -.

- Al contrario, lo fuiste, lo eres y lo serás – señaló los otros dos Anillos – Creo que estos se los enviaré a Gil-galad, él sabrá darles un buen uso -.

- Me parece acertada tu decisión, aunque recomiendo que no se empleen los Tres mientras el Único esté en poder de Sauron, podría usar su influencia para controlarnos a través de los Anillos -.

- Lo sé... – Celebrimbor se incorporó – Ahora que he resuelto mis dudas y he podido pediros perdón, debo regresar a Eregion -.

- Deberías quedarte uno o dos días, puedo ofrecerte información muy valiosa, como por ejemplo que las tribus de las tierras del otro lado del Anduin se están preparando para la guerra -.

- Eso son en verdad malas noticias, escucharé todo lo que tengáis a bien decirme -.

Galadriel fue por un mapa y le explicó a Celebrimbor aquello que sus exploradores y los de Bosqueverde habían descubierto.

- Nosotros podemos frenarlos aquí en el Norte, no obstante mi poder no llega hasta las Falas, es seguro que los ejércitos de Sauron atacaran Eregion desde el Sur tras bordear las Montañas Nubladas por el gran Paso de Calenardhon -.

- Es el único camino que podría tomar un ejército – el maestro herrero se pasó una mano por el largo cabello azabache – Pondré las fraguas del Mírdaithrond a pleno rendimiento, Sauron tendrá que dejarse hasta el último orco para conquistar Eregion, eso te lo puedo jurar -.

- No te apresures a jurar, nieto de Fëanor, los juramentos siempre han conducido a tu familia hacia el desastre – Galadriel posó su mano sobre el hombro del rey noldo, un etéreo gesto – Mi poder es grande pero no tanto como para contemplar el futuro en su plenitud, sólo puedo asegurar que una luz se abre más allá de las tinieblas, hay esperanza Celebrimbor, hasta en la más negra noche, en el más terrible de los tormentos... -.

Celebrimbor percibió el temblor en la voz de la dama y buscó algo en su rostro que le mostrase qué la había perturbado, no obstante sólo encontró su fría belleza y el poder en el zafiro de sus ojos. Seguía siendo hermosa y peligrosa como una tempestad en el mar, e intuía que jamás perdería ese fuego indómito que la guiaba desde que se rebeló en Aman junto al resto de príncipes noldor.

- Recordaré vuestras palabras en los momentos oscuros – afirmó él y sonrió.

- Ahora olvidad el tiempo por venir y disfrutar de la paz que todavía puede ofrecer Laurelindórean, descansa y vuelve renovado a Ost-in-Edhil para proteger y conducir a nuestra gente -.

Galadriel hizo sonar una campanilla de plata y entró una doncella en la habitación.

- Aelindë, conduce a nuestro noble invitado a sus aposentos y que se le sirva todo aquello que solicite -.

- Sí, mi señora -.

La reina se acercó a la ventana y observó como la doncella guiaba a Celebrimbor por las pasarelas, camino de la Casa de Huéspedes.

- Lágrimas innumerables derramaréis... Sobre la Casa de Fëanor la cólera de los Valar cae desde Occidente hasta el extremo Oriente, y sobre todos los que los sigan caerá del mismo modo... A mal fin llegará todo lo que empiecen bien; y esto acontecerá por la traición del hermano al hermano, y por el temor a la traición. Serán para siempre los Desposeídos. Habéis vertido la sangre de vuestros parientes con injusticia y habéis manchado la tierra de Aman. Por la sangre devolveréis sangre y más allá de Aman moraréis a la sombra de la Muerte. Porque aunque Eru os destinó a no morir en Eä... asesinados seréis: por espada y por tormento y por dolor; y vuestro espíritu sin morada se presentará entonces ante Mandos. Allí moraréis durante un tiempo muy largo, y añoraréis vuestro cuerpo, y encontraréis escasa piedad, aunque todos los que habéis asesinado rueguen por vosotros... –.

Las palabras de una Profecía y Maldición formulada hacía milenios se perdieron en la noche. Galadriel alzó su rostro hacia el cielo, hacia el resplandor de la luna.

- Te lo ruego Ilúvatar, sálvale de su Destino – musitó con la voz quebrada por la angustia – No es justo que un niño tenga que pagar por los errores de su familia, fueron Fëanor y sus hijos quienes formularon el Juramento, Celebrimbor ni siquiera había nacido... ¡yo soy más culpable que él!, ¡yo estaba allí!... yo estaba allí -.

Los días se sucedieron, y se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. Ochenta años habían transcurrido desde que Celebrimbor visitase Laurelindórean y no fueron tiempos de paz precisamente. Sauron preparaba la guerra desde la tierra conocida como Mordor, allí, protegido por las inexpugnables Ered Lithui y las Ephel Dúath, concentraba sus ejércitos de orcos, trolls y demás bestias, y todos los pueblos de los Hombres se rendían a su paso, los crueles Haradrim del sur y los despiadados Orientales de Khând y Rhûn.

Durante todos esos años hordas de hombres y bestias habían asolado las fronteras de Bosqueverde y Laurelindórean cosechando derrota tras derrota. No habían corrido la misma suerte los hombres que vivían en las tierras junto al Anduin, masacrados y convertidos en esclavos.

- Conseguimos apagar el fuego, esta vez -.

Galadriel miró a Amdír. El sinda le devolvió una mirada severa y preocupada, la misma que tenían todos los asistentes a aquella reunión.

- La próxima vez también será controlado – aseveró la reina – No podemos permitirnos caer en la desesperación -.

- Mordor bulle con los ejércitos del Señor Oscuro, será cuestión de tiempo que esa marea se derrame y caiga con toda su fuerza sobre nosotros – apuntó Fanar – Y sabéis que no podremos detenerla, ni aunque los enanos de Khazad nos apoyasen -.

- El día que comience la guerra Sauron no irá tras nosotros, su principal objetivo será Eregion porque allí está lo que más desea, los Anillos de Poder – replicó la Dama Blanca – Protegeré este bosque con mi vida si fuese preciso, todo aquel que no piense como yo está en su derecho de viajar a Lindon si cree que allí estará más seguro -.

- Demasiado tarde, es imposible llegar a los Puertos -.

Todos los Señores de los Claros y los nobles elfos se giraron para ver quien había irrumpido en la reunión; un extraño, un elfo de cabellos rubios y gran apostura resaltada por la riqueza de sus ropajes, les devolvió una mirada grave y desafiante, un Eldar sin lugar a dudas.

- Gildor, mae govannen – saludó Galadriel, no menos sorprendida que el resto.

- Almarë Artanis – el elda se inclinó con un profundo respeto – Vengo de Eregion en misión urgente -.

- Siéntate -.

Gildor tomó asiento junto a Galadriel y aceptó agradecido la copa que le ofreció una doncella.

- Celebrimbor me rogó que os trajese esto – dijo y le tendió un sobre lacrado a la reina.

Al abrir el sobre dos anillos cayeron sobre la mesa, Narya y Vilya. Extrañada, Galadriel leyó la nota que acompañaba a las joyas.

- Celebrimbor dice que los espías han proliferado en Eriador, ha perdido a varios guerreros al enviar mensajes a Lindon y no sabe como hacer llegar los Anillos a Gil-galad – la expresión de Galadriel se había oscurecido visiblemente – Ha tenido tiempo de sobra, ¿por qué no los llevó a Lindon cuando podía? -.

- A eso no puedo responderos Artanis – Gildor no parecía demasiado afectado de saber el tesoro que había portado – Mas puedo dar fe de la veracidad de sus palabras, Eregion no es seguro, ninguna tierra al Oeste de las Montañas Azules lo es fuera de las ciudades élficas o numenoreanas a excepción de Lindon -.

Galadriel contempló los Anillos, dos problemas más a añadir a una lista demasiado larga. Empezaba a sentirse cansada.

En ese instante Lothiniel irrumpió en la sala.

- Mi señora, siento interrumpir, acaba de llegar un grupo de Bosqueverde, han tenido una escaramuza con los restos de la tribu de hombres que expulsamos hace dos días, Eirien es quien los dirije -.

- Se disuelve la reunión –.

La reina corrió hacia el pabellón donde se atendía a los, cada día, más abundantes heridos. Las sanadoras estaban curando a una veintena de elfos con sus ropas verdes manchadas de sangre propia y ajena.

A un lado, velando a un compañero muerto, Galadriel descubrió a Eirien. Gruesas lagrimas se derramaban de sus legendarios ojos verdes y caían sobre el lienzo que cubría al cadáver.

- Eirien, me alegra verte a salvo -.

- No me han herido, al menos en cuerpo – respondió la reina sinda sin moverse – Han matado a tres de mis guerreros y el espíritu de Aglarion nos ha dejado nada más entrar en Caras Galadhon, sus heridas eran demasiado graves -.

- Lamento tu perdida -.

- Veníamos a traerte información de nuestros exploradores – Eirien miró a su vieja amiga – Bosqueverde está prácticamente sitiado, en las llanuras los hombres o se unen a Sauron o son aniquilados, no podremos frenar un ataque de todos sus ejércitos -.

- Lo sé, tampoco Laurelindórean soportaría una ofensiva de tamaña magnitud – suspiró Galadriel y se sentó junto a la desolada sinda – El poder del Señor Oscuro llega aún más lejos, nadie puede viajar de Eregion a Lindon, los espías son muchos y peligrosos; hace meses que no puedo contactar con Gil-galad y Círdan, y Elrond se marchó de Telpëmár hace cuatro años y tampoco sabemos nada -.

- Hay que advertir a Gil-galad, Lindon es nuestro último baluarte si todo lo demás cae – saltó Eirien.

- Esperemos que eso no suceda – Galadriel le mostró los Anillos – Narya y Vilya, los hizo Celebrimbor para Gil-galad pero no ha conseguido hacérselos llegar, son grandes objetos de poder, ¿recuerdas cuando os hablé de los Anillos para los Hombres y los Enanos? -.

- Sí, ¿son iguales? -.

- No, estos y el que yo poseo, Nenya, son los Tres Anillos para los Elfos, su poder es el de curar no el de matar -.

- ¿Necesitas que lleguen a Lindon? -.

- Necesito alejarlos lo más posible de Sauron y Lindon es un buen lugar – asintió la reina eldarin – Pero no sé quien puede hacer de mensajero dadas las presentes circunstancias, quizás hable con Gildor, Aegnor y algunos otros Eldar que vinieron al bosque conmigo -.

- Yo soy la elfa que necesitas – afirmó Eirien con una súbita luz en sus ojos.

- Me niego a que vayas sola – objetó Galadriel.

- Soy la hija de Beleg Cúthalion, el mejor guerrero de Doriath, y digna heredera suya, llevaré los Anillos y misivas que desees hasta Lindon y hasta Valinor si fuese preciso – replicó la reina sinda, demostrando una vez más su carácter terco y audaz – Sola tengo más posibilidades de conseguirlo pues sólo tendré que preocuparme por mí -.

- ¿Qué ruta tomarías? -.

- El Paso Alto -.

- ¡Está atestado de trasgos! – exclamó Galadriel.

- Por eso mismo, el Enemigo tendrá vigilada la salida de Khazad y también el Paso del Sur, y Caradhras queda descartado, hay que hacer aquello que Sauron cree impensable -.

La Dama Blanca estaba de acuerdo en esto último, pero no podía evitar sentir una angustia creciente de pensar en enviar a su amiga a la boca del lobo.

- Presiento que no es una buena idea -.

- ¿Y quedarnos de brazos cruzados sí lo es? – interrogó Eirien, exasperada – Iré con o sin tu beneplácito, tuya es la decisión de confiarme los Anillos -.

- Detesto cuando lanzas esos ultimátums – Galadriel frunció el ceño.

- Lo que te molesta es no poder ir tú a jugarte la vida – renegó la sinda.

Finalmente, Galadriel le entregó los Anillos.

- No te arrepentirás – afirmó Eirien.

- Eso espero -.

- ¿Acaso no confías en mí? -.

- En quien no confío es en el Destino, tengo un mal presentimiento – insistió Galadriel.

- Déjame mirar en el Espejo -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- El Espejo siempre muestra los sucesos inevitables y habitualmente catastróficos, puede que me muestre los peligros del camino -.

- El Espejo es peligroso como consejero -.

Eirien se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una nueva mueca de exasperación. Galadriel suspiró resignada y, cogiendo a su amiga de la mano, la guió hasta su jardín.

La Dama Blanca siguió el ritual que activaba los poderes del Espejo y le cedió el paso a Eirien.

- Recuerda, el Espejo sólo muestra cosas que podrían ser y puede convertirse en el peor de los enemigos si dejamos que las visiones se adueñen de nuestros actos y suplan al sentido común – advirtió con la jarra de plata aún en sus manos.

Eirien se asomó. Galadriel usó su poder y entró en la mente de la hija de Beleg.

En el Espejo se formó una imagen, una ciudad construida sobre una colina, el mármol resplandecía como nácar en sus murallas y calles, edificios, cúpulas, puentes, jardines, fuentes... todo se combinaba para crear la más hermosa de las visiones, y alzándose por encima de todo una esbelta torre coronada por una estrella blanca.

La ciudad desapareció y dejó pasó a una tarde de otoño en Menegroth, la misma en que Thranduil le había pedido matrimonio; allí estaba él, vestido en verde, plata y gris, sonriéndola, con una expresión exultante al escuchar el "sí" que a duras penas ella logró pronunciar. Eirien sonrió nostálgica al recordar esos días felices y despreocupados.

Menegroth se esfumó y el Espejo mostró un niño elfo; la rubia cabeza coronada por hojas y en las manos un arco. Mientras Eirien lo miraba el niño levantó el arma y a medida que lo hacía creció hasta convertirse en un adulto.

La fuente se oscureció y la sinda se retiró.

- Ha sido interesante -.

- Puedo ayudarte con la primera imagen, esa ciudad era Tirion, el hogar de los Noldor en Valinor – dijo Galadriel – Lo que no alcanzo a entender es por qué el Espejo te la ha mostrado a ti -.

- Quizás abandone la Tierra Media en el futuro – sugirió Eirien.

- Puede -.

- No pareces muy convencida -.

- El Espejo nunca es conciso, sus imágenes son mensajes velados y ésta no ha de ser diferente -.

- La tercera escena es la que realmente me ha dejado confundida – la sinda enarcó las cejas – Ese elfo se parecía muchísimo a mi padre pero juraría que no se trataba de él, ¿qué puede significar? -.

- No lo sé – admitió la Dama Blanca – Aunque he tenido visiones en las que aparecía ese niño -.

- Es inútil intentar encontrarle significado, lo que haya de pasar pasará; no soy el tipo de elfos que se pasa todo el día preocupada por el futuro, demasiados son los problemas del presente como para buscar más -.

- Interesante filosofía de vida – sonrió Galadriel – Siempre has sido la más práctica de todos nosotros -.

- Para preocuparos ya estáis Thranduil, Celeborn y tú -.

- ¿Tan severa me ves? -.

- No exactamente; intentas abarcarlo todo, no puedes y entonces te culpas por no ser omnipresente y todopoderosa – Eirien le devolvió una luminosa sonrisa a su amiga – Sólo Ilúvatar tiene poder sobre toda Eä, y me gustaría que dejases de querer igualarle por tu propio bien, ¿serás capaz? -.

- Procuraré, aunque me resulta tan difícil como a ti llevar la vida de una reina -.

- Si no estuviésemos a punto de enfrentarnos a una guerra, te animaría a salir conmigo del bosque e ir a cazar orcos como hacíamos en Menegroth -.

- Éramos unas chiquillas entonces, ahora las responsabilidades nos atan y no creo que podamos volver a salir de caza -.

- Prométeme algo, Ninquenís, que algún día volverás a cabalgar a mi lado empuñando el arco y la flecha -.

Galadriel dedicó una sonrisa divertida a su amiga.

- Prometido queda, la reina del Bosque Dorado saldrá a cazar con la reina de Bosqueverde cuando nuestras obligaciones nos lo permitan -.

- Ahora será mejor que volvamos para que pueda informar a mis guerreros de mi próximo viaje -.

- Thranduil va a enfadarse – advirtió la Dama Blanca.

- Lo sé, siente que debe protegerme a todas horas – la voz de Eirien se dulcificó al hablar de su esposo – Es tan tierno -.

Ambas amigas abandonaron el jardín y dejaron atrás al silencioso Espejo. 

El gélido viento avivó las llamas y se llevó las voces de los escasos heridos y agonizantes. Alqua se removió nerviosa, el olor a sangre resultaba insoportable; una mano le acarició el flanco en un gesto apaciguador.

Los ojos de zafiro contemplaron el paraje embarrado por la lluvia, los cuerpos inertes, las tiendas y carros ardiendo, y los elfos buscando supervivientes. La batalla había terminado.

El corazón de la dama se encogió al ver el cuerpecito infantil que Haldir cubría con un retal de tela.

- Orcos y huargos – Fanar se aproximó a su señora – Esos hombres y sus familias no tuvieron oportunidad -.

- Estamos a sólo unas horas de la frontera de Laurelindórean, esos orcos se vuelven cada vez más temerarios – observó Galadriel.

- No entraran en el bosque, saben que allí estarían en desventaja, ninguno daría más de dos pasos entre los árboles -.

- Compadezco a los humanos, ellos no pueden defenderse – la dama alzó la mirada al cielo encapotado – Además el clima se ha vuelto extremo, fríos de muerte en invierno y el fuego abrasador del verano, las cosechas y los animales mueren y con ellos los Hombres -.

- No podemos ayudarlos, bastantes apuros sufrimos nosotros como para intentar protegerlos – apuntó Fanar.

- Los ejércitos de Sauron se han puesto en camino, esto son sólo avanzadillas para despejar el terreno – Galadriel puso a Alqua al trote, su escolta de elfos cerró filas en torno a ella y al Señor del Claro de los Guardianes – Y nosotros seguimos sin recibir noticias de Lindon y mi esposo se niega a abandonar Eregion -.

- No os preocupéis, seguro encontramos la manera de hacer frente al Enemigo -.

- No me preocupa Sauron, jamás perderé la esperanza de vencerle, sé como piensa y actúa; lo que me inquieta es el destino de aquellos a quienes amo -.

- Entiendo – asintió Fanar.

La reina eldarin guardó silencio. Desde hacía meses el Espejo sólo le mostraba tinieblas invadiendo la Tierra Media. Lindon era su última esperanza, la Luz que se demora en el Oeste para disipar la oscuridad como antaño había sucedido.

La llegada de uno de los exploradores la devolvió a la realidad.

- Mi señora, hemos descubierto algo que creo deberíais ver -.

- ¿Qué es? -.

- Una pequeña aldea, si puede dársele ese nombre a una caverna y cuatro chozas -.

- ¿Una aldea?, ¿qué tiene de especial? -.

- Sus habitantes... –.

El elfo pareció dudar, como si temiese que la dama no fuese a creerle. No obstante ella ya se había abierto paso en su mente y sabía qué era lo que tanto desconcertaba al explorador.

- Guíame hasta esa aldea; Fanar y Haldir, vendréis con nosotros -.

En su fluir el Anduin creaba un variopinto paisaje. En uno de sus recodos, entre grandes rocas y árboles, una pequeña comunidad de gente se ocultaba y vivía como bien podía. Escondidos en la maleza, los elfos contemplaron a los extraños habitantes.

- Parecen niños – apuntó Haldir en un susurro – Apenas levantan un metro del suelo -.

- No son más niños que tú o que yo – replicó Galadriel.

- Es como si hubiesen encogido mágicamente a un grupo de Hombres -.

Aquellas gentes eran pequeñas pero a primera vista no se diferenciaban en nada más de los otros mortales. Sólo Galadriel fue capaz de percibir una sutil variación, aquellos corazones carecían de malicia, no conocían el mal, disfrutaban de la vida inocentemente sin más necesidades que la comida, el vestido y el cariño de su familia y vecinos.

- Me he equivocado Haldir, en verdad son niños, o al menos lo son allí donde realmente importa, en el corazón – afirmó la Dama Blanca.

- ¿Pero quién o qué son? -.

Galadriel siguió observando a aquellas personitas en sus labores cotidianas durante largos minutos; una dulce sonrisa despejó el grave semblante que lucía hacía demasiado tiempo.

- Quiero que una tropa de guardianes proteja esta aldea -.

- ¿Señora? – Haldir parpadeó aturdido.

- Ya habéis oído, protegeremos a estos niños mortales, a estos perianath; y quiero que los exploradores busquen por los alrededores por si hubiese más comunidades como ésta – su sonrisa creció y la hizo resplandecer – Me alegra el corazón saber que Ilúvatar aún guarda muchas sorpresas -.

- ¿Ilúvatar?, ¿sorpresas?, mi reina, no entiendo nada -.

- Yo tampoco - dijo ella y riendo añadió – Eso es lo mejor de todo -.

_ "...No habíamos oído hablar de... los hobbits, o medianos, desde años atrás y no sabíamos que aún vivieran en la Tierra Media. ¡No parecéis gente mala!..."_ (Haldir) 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de. A: Este capítulo está sujeto a cambios porque no me gusta nada como ha quedado, ya lo he reescrito 3 veces y si lo subía aquí pensé que se me pasaría la neura de hacer más cambios. ¬¬

Ahora sí que necesito reviews, por favor, necesito conocer vuestra opinión o en unos cuantos días quito el capi y vuelvo a cambiarlo.

Gracias por los anteriores reviews!!! Ah, el título del capi significa "la oscuridad se extiende" o "la oscuridad llega", aparece en el Lamento de Galadriel.

Tenna rato!!! ^^


	29. La llegada de los Años Oscuros

La Llegada de los Años Oscuros

- ¡¡¡Mensajero de Eryn Galen!!! -.

Galadriel no necesitó oír más para hacer pasar al elfo. Las doncellas de la reina dejaron a un lado sus tareas en los telares y prestaron toda su atención al recién llegado.

El silvano se inclinó ante la Dama Blanca y le tendió un pergamino lacrado. Los ojos de zafiro atravesaron otros azules como un remanso de agua, el emisario se estremeció.

- Frío, emboscadas, jornadas agotadoras, miedo en la oscuridad – la voz de Galadriel parecía un eco del pasado – Has atravesado grandes dificultades para llegar hasta mí, ahora descansa en el Bosque Dorado y que todas tus penas desaparezcan -.

El mensajero realizó una profunda reverencia, respeto y gratitud, antes de abandonar el Claro de los Tejedores.

La reina rompió el sello y leyó la misiva de Thranduil. Los exploradores de Bosqueverde iban mucho más lejos que los de Laurelindórean y en una de sus últimas salidas se habían topado con aquello que más temían los elfos desde que Sauron usó el Anillo por primera vez hacía años; los ejércitos del Señor Oscuro empezaban a avanzar hacia el Oeste, pronto sitiarían Amon Thranduil y también el Bosque Dorado se vería aislado.

- Esas nuevas son terribles – dijo Súlima, sentándose junto a Galadriel.

- Una hoja de papel es incapaz de transmitir los sentimientos de quien escribe, sin embargo sé el miedo y sufrimiento que deben acosar a Thranduil porque son un reflejo de los míos; la oscuridad invadiendo nuestros reinos y no saber qué ha sido del ser amado – pensó la dama y añadió en dirección a su amiga – Sabíamos que el día de hoy llegaría, Sauron ha abandonado Mordor y se propone conquistar Endor; resistiremos, y que Sauron se guarde de entrar en nuestro bosque -.

Galadriel dio ordenes de convocar un concilio urgente. Antes de ir a la sala donde se congregaban los miembros del Consejo, ella decidió acudir una última vez al Espejo en busca de información. El agua le mostró la misma imagen de siempre, sombras y llamas. Sus manos se crisparon sobre la base de piedra, desesperada.

- Un nuevo Señor Oscuro se ha alzado sobre las ruinas de su amo y predecesor y amenaza con anegar la Tierra Media con una noche eterna, ¿qué debo hacer?; no soporto la idea de esconderme en el bosque mientras otras gentes sucumben al mal, pero sería un suicidio y un absurdo conducir a mis galadhrim al combate -.

_Te dije una vez que tu destino sigue un camino distinto al del resto de príncipes noldorin._

Esa voz... Galadriel se concentró por entero en el Espejo y vació su mente. 

_Valar, Maiar y Quendi están atados al destino intrínseco de Eä, no pueden eludirlo aunque lo deseen y luchen contra todas las profecías._

- Lo sé, lo recuerdo -. 

_A los Edain Eru les regaló un don, el de la Muerte, y con él la libertad de forjar su propio sino..._

- Sólo un mortal puede torcer los designios de los inmortales – la mirada de Galadriel se iluminó.

- Mi señora – Amdír aguardaba en las escaleras – Os esperan -.

La firmeza de la reina dio esperanzas a los elfos que conformaban el Consejo. Debatieron la organización de las defensas, el amurallamiento de Caras Galadhon, el avituallamiento... nada podía ser dejado al azar.

- Yo llevaré el mensaje a Eregion -.

Todos miraron a Haldir. El joven silvano había acompañado a Fanar por ser uno de los exploradores que más se alejaban del bosque y que mejor conocían las tierras salvajes.

- En cuanto los naugrim se enteren de lo que se avecina cerraran las puertas de Khazad-dûm, es muy probable que quedes atrapado al otro lado – advirtió Galadriel.

- No tengo miedo – afirmó realmente convencido.

- Es fácil decir que no se tiene miedo a un dragón estando a salvo en el hogar, ¿seguirá igual de firme el caballero cuando entre en la oscuridad del cubil de la bestia? -.

- No os defraudaré – insistió Haldir – Si los enanos me cierran el camino de vuelta iré con vuestro esposo, el Señor Celeborn necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda reunir ante la presente situación; y puedo intentar conseguir información del paradero del caballero Elrond y la dama Eirien -.

- En verdad te agradecería semejante favor Haldir, pues temo que algo horrible haya podido acaecerles a uno de los dos – Galadriel cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y bajó la voz – No consigo llegar hasta ellos con mi mente, el poder de Sauron ha crecido de tal manera gracias al Anillo que ha cubierto todo de sombras, el mundo visible y el invisible -.

- Los encontraré para vos, mi señora – prometió Haldir.

_"...cuando las cosas están en peligro: alguien tiene que renunciar a ellas, perderlas, para que otros las conserven..."_

Galadriel agitó levemente la cabeza en un intento por disipar las voces. Ella necesitaba una visión, algo que poder interpretar, no ecos del pasado y el futuro.

- ¿Os encontráis bien? – interrogó Turlindë.

- El Destino se estremece y mi poder con Él – explicó la reina.

_Los Valar los conocen como los Segundos Nacidos..._

- Señora, sólo designad al emisario y nosotros nos encargaremos del resto, necesitáis descansar – intervino Amdír.

- Dime Haldir, ¿te sientes capaz de cumplir esta difícil tarea? -.

- Sí, mi señora, haré aquello que deseéis aunque me cueste la vida – aseguró el silvano.

- Esperemos que no sea ese el precio que pagues por tu lealtad y tu valor -.

Galadriel le entregó el pergamino a Haldir y se retiró de la reunión abrumada por aquellas voces, unas conocidas procedentes del pasado, otras desconocidas del futuro. Las frases se mezclaban inconexas, mensajes incoherentes que dejaban a su paso un rastro de angustia y desasosiego.

- Una terrible desgracia se avecina, más terrible que los sucesos en Doriath o Sirion, estos son en verdad años de oscuridad -.

_"Pero no nos atañe a nosotros dominar todas las mareas del mundo, sino hacer lo que está en nuestras manos por el bien de los días que nos ha tocado vivir..."_

La brisa temprana agitó los rubios cabellos. El viajero respiró hondo, deleitándose con el olor del mar y su sonido cada vez más cercano. Los primeros rayos de sol arrancaron destellos a las aguas turquesas de la bahía y a la ciudad madreperla que se levantaba a ambos lados de la desembocadura del río.

- Mithlond, al fin – suspiró Eirien.

A paso rápido cruzó los campos y llegó a los Puertos cuando el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Las calles bullían de actividad, en ellas se mezclaban elfos y edain conviviendo en perfecta armonía. En los muelles los blancos y gráciles navíos teleri estaban acompañados por los más pesados buques numenoreanos. Mithlond, la Perla Élfica de las ciudades, era un derroche de luz y alegría.

Algunos viandantes escrutaban curiosos a la sinda de ropajes verdes y castaños, manchados por la vida a la intemperie durante los más de diez meses que había durado su odisea.

El palacio blanco de Gil-galad, Señor de los Noldor, se alzaba sobre los acantilados al norte de la ciudad mientras el palacio de Círdan, Señor de los Teleri se encontraba al sur, al otro lado de la desembocadura del Lhûn. Eirien se dio a conocer a los guardias y fue de inmediato conducida a una de las hermosas estancias, la terraza abierta a los vientos del Oeste.

- Eirien, mae govannen, haira lúmello! -. (cuánto tiempo!)

La reina sinda realizó una somera reverencia y, entre risas de alegría, dejó que Gil-galad besara sus manos.

- Almarë alta Táro Eldaron -. (Salud, gran Señor de los Elfos). 

- ¿Qué te ha traído hasta Mithlond, señora de Eryn Galen? – preguntó el noldo – Algo urgente para que hayas solicitado una audiencia inmediata sin siquiera descansar -. 

- La paz que disfrutáis aquí en Lindon es sólo un lejano recuerdo para aquellos que vivimos más allá de las Montañas Nubladas, un nuevo mal se ha alzado en la Tierra Media -.

- Esas son malas noticias y confirman los informes que han estado trayendo mis exploradores, dicen que extrañas criaturas se mueven al cobijo de la oscuridad fuera de los límites de mi reino -.

- Así es, muchos mensajeros fueron enviados a Lindon y ninguno regreso con vida, los servidores del Enemigo se han multiplicado y los caminos ya no son seguros, grandes penalidades he atravesado para llegar hasta ti -.

- Acompáñame – dijo Gil-galad – Deseo que mis consejeros escuchen tu historia -.

Mientras Gil-galad daba indicaciones a uno de sus sirvientes para que se convocara una reunión, Eirien se asomó por uno de los grandes ventanales. Desde allí observó a dos elfos entrenándose en el manejo de la espada; sin duda eran hábiles, de movimientos fluidos como si interpretasen una danza largo tiempo atrás aprendida, un regalo para la vista.

- Ven, interrumpámoslos – sonrió Gil-galad.

Bajaron unas escaleras y salieron a los soportales del patio. Los combatientes no se percataron de su presencia.

- Caballeros, el rey solicita vuestra atención -.

Ambos frenaron en medio de una estocada y saludaron alegremente a la inesperada visitante.

- Aiya caballero Glorfindel y caballero Elrond – correspondió la reina sinda – Es un auténtico placer veros de nuevo -.

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras, Gil-galad les informó de los problemas en el Este.

- Ahora entiendo el prolongado silencio en las cartas de la princesa Celebrían... y del señor Celeborn – comentó Elrond.

- He convocado a todos al Concilio, así Eirien podrá relatarnos los detalles -.

En torno a una mesa de madera clara, con una estrella grabada en su superficie, se reunieron los consejeros para escuchar las noticias que portaba la recién llegada.

Allí estaban Glorfindel, de blanco resplandeciente y una risueña expresión en el rostro, Elrond, silencioso y grave y una estrella le brillaba en el pecho, Círdan, el Señor de las Falas cuyo aspecto era más el de un venerable rey de los Hombres que el de un señor de los elfos, Erestor, un severo y sabio eldar de cabellos negros, y otros tantos consejeros más, a cual más noble y hermoso. Pero, por encima de todos, se alzaba la majestad de Gil-galad, ataviado con los azules del mar y el oro del sol sobre las olas, su aspecto no había cambiado desde que Eirien le conociera, sólo a través de sus ojos alguien podría dilucidar las penurias y sucesos felices que llenaban el pasado del Señor de los Noldor.

- Almarë meldor, nos hemos reunido para escuchar a nuestra hermana de Eryn Galen – con un gesto señaló a su huésped – Para aquellos que no la conocen, os presento a Eirien Cúthalion, Reina de Bosqueverde el Grande -.

- Es un honor encontrarme ante los grandes de Lindon – Eirien se levantó, su ropa de viaje había sido sustituida por un vestido verde ribeteado de blanco – Llego a vosotros en una hora aciaga, en el Este se revuelve una nueva amenaza, un Señor Oscuro heredero de la maldad de Morgoth que desea esclavizar a todos los Pueblos Libres y hacer suya toda la Tierra Media. Cuando partí de Laurelindórean la situación era prácticamente insostenible, es casi seguro que mientras hablamos aquí los ejércitos de Sauron hayan iniciado su avance hacia el Oeste -.

- Es doloroso saber que el asesino del noble rey Finrod Felagund sobrevivió a la Guerra de la Cólera – dijo Erestor - ¿Cómo llegó Sauron a alcanzar tanto poder? -.

- Se presentó en Eregion bajo una hermosa apariencia y un nombre no menos bello, Annatar, Señor de los Dones -.

- ¡Annatar era Sauron!, ¡ay, presiento que esta guerra no será ganada a no ser con grandes perdidas y dolor! – se lamentó Gil-galad – Galadriel no debió ceder nunca a las presiones del Gwaith-i-Mírdain, mas de nada sirve ahora pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, debemos pensar como atajar el mal y derrotarlo para siempre -.

- Será difícil – afirmó Eirien – Mientras estuvo en Ost-in-Edhil, Sauron enseñó muchas nuevas técnicas de forja a los mírdain pero no fue menos lo que él aprendió del maestro Celebrimbor; entre los dos crearon los Anillos de Poder, joyas que otorgan fuerza, dominio y prolongan la vida de sus portadores además de otros tantos poderes particulares. Con este conocimiento Sauron forjó él sólo un Anillo de poder superior al resto, así ahora puede controlar a todos los demás -.

La reina sinda sacó la cadena de oro dónde traía a Narya y Vilya y les mostró a los consejeros los Anillos del Fuego y el Aire.

_ Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos,  
un Anillo para encontrarlos,  
un Anillo para atraerlos a todos  
y atarlos en las tinieblas._

Las palabras encogieron los corazones de los presentes.

- Estos son dos de los Tres Anillos Elfos, Celebrimbor se los envía al Rey de los Noldor y la dama Galadriel le recomienda que no los use mientras Sauron tenga el Único - Eirien se acercó a Gil-galad y le colgó la cadena con las alianzas del cuello – Cuando acabe la guerra decidid qué hacer con ellos -.

- Volviendo a nuestra mayor preocupación, Eirien ¿cuál crees que sea el primer objetivo de Sauron? – interrogó Gil-galad.

- Eregion sin ninguna duda – aseveró ella – El Enemigo desea hacerse con los otros Anillos y destruir a Celebrimbor -.

- Es como yo pensaba... Elrond -.

- ¿Aran meletyalda? -.

- Llevarás una parte de nuestro ejército a Eregion para ayudar a sus gentes, habrás de aguantar hasta que estemos lo suficientemente pertrechados como para iniciar una ofensiva directa contra Sauron -.

- Cumpliré de inmediato con vuestras ordenes – dijo el medioelfo – Partiré en cuanto estén listos mis elfos -.

- Meletyalda, ¿me permitiríais acompañar a Elrond? – solicitó Glorfindel.

- Si ese es tu deseo no tengo ningún inconveniente -.

Elrond sonrió agradecido a su amigo. El cometido que tenía entre manos era lo más difícil a lo que se había enfrentado hasta el momento y tener junto a él a alguien de confianza como Glorfindel le daba mayor seguridad.

- Círdan, que tu nave más veloz parta de inmediato hacia Númenor con un mensaje para Tar-Minastir – ordenó Gil-galad – La amenaza de Sauron no sólo recae sobre los Elfos; Humanos y Enanos también habrán de responder a la llamada de la guerra -.

- Los numeroneanos os seguirán a la batalla, no lo creo así de los enanos – juzgó Eirien – Son seres demasiado egocéntricos, no saldrán de sus ciudades subterráneas a no ser que se hallen ante un peligro inminente -.

- Si el poder de Sauron es como creo imaginar, entonces todos los Pueblos Libres se encuentran ante un peligro inminente, ni los naugrim podrán huir a la ira del Señor Oscuro ocultándose bajo tierra -.

Elrond escuchó la breve discusión entre su rey y Eirien, y por alguna extraña razón se vio incapaz de compartir la opinión de Gil-galad. Algo en su interior le advertía que un gran desastre estaba por acaecer, y que los enanos tendrían algo que ver en ello.

- Han entrado un centenar, en dos horas llegarán al Celebrant – dijo el elfo y con un siseo añadió – Están prendiendo fuego a los árboles -.

- Bien, dejad que se acerquen y que algunos guardabosques intenten sofocar las llamas -.

Galadriel tomó su arco y daga, preparada para dirigir la defensa de su amado bosque frente a los ejércitos del Señor Oscuro. Ella se encargaba de la frontera sur del Naith, el corazón del reino, que lindaba con el Celebrant. Al oeste, siguiendo el curso del río, en la región del Nimrodel se había apostado Fanar con otra parte de los guerreros galadhrim; y al norte Amdír custodiaba las fronteras cerca del Anduin.

Los pocos habitantes que no podían o no sabían combatir habían dejado Caras Galadhon y se refugiaban en esos instantes en una colina bosque adentro y en flets dispersos su alrededor.

Sentada en un talan junto al Celebrant, Galadriel miraba los retazos del cielo nocturno entre las doradas hojas del mallorn y pensaba en su familia; desde que empezasen los primeros ataques hacía seis meses no había dejado de rogar a los Valar e Ilúvatar por ellos.

Los primeros gruñidos y gritos. La Dama Blanca emitió una serie de trinos y un centenar de arqueros apuntaron a la otra orilla. Los elfos señuelo atravesaron el río por un par de cuerdas tendidas a tal fin y luego las cortaron y subieron a los árboles con sus compañeros.

Oscuras formas surgieron entre los árboles como si de un hervidero de hormigas se tratase; al topar con la plateada corriente emitieron un coro de rugidos de frustración. De inmediato las hachas resplandecieron a la luz de las estrellas, los troncos serían un puente perfecto.

En ese instante un coro de trinos respondió a los gruñidos y una lluvia de flechas surcó la oscuridad. Ni un solo hacha rozó los árboles y ni un solo orco salió con vida del bosque esa noche.

- Aseguraos que todos están muertos y luego llevadlos fuera del bosque – ordenó Galadriel.

- Cada vez vienen más – renegó Haldir saltando del talan al suelo.

Era cierto, según los últimos informes el poder de Sauron se extendía rápidamente; el Anduin era ahora tierra de nadie, la frontera de una guerra que cada vez alcanzaba mayor proporción. Los elfos de Thranduil apenas conseguían mantener fuera de Bosqueverde a las bestias y las arañas se habían apoderado del sur del bosque.

Dentro de poco Sauron se lanzaría a la conquista de Eregion. Haldir había conseguido ir a Ost-in-Edhil e informar a Celebrimbor y Celeborn de los avances del enemigo; cuando Sauron asaltase Eregion los elfos estarían preparados pero Galadriel no sabía si tendrían la fuerza suficiente como para soportar un ataque de todo el ejército del Señor Oscuro.

- Estableced turnos de guardia cortos, quiero que todos estén descansados para repeler el próximo ataque – fue la decisión que la reina comunicó a los jefes de tropa – También quiero mensajeros que me mantengan informada de lo que sucede en los otros dos frentes -.

- Tarinya -.

La dama descendió del talan para hablar con Lindir mientras los guerreros elfos cumplían sus ordenes.

- ¿Qué habéis descubierto? -.

- El Sur está tomado, los habitantes de Sagrario y otras comunidades de hombres han sucumbido al poder de Sauron; nos fue imposible ir más allá de las Montañas Blancas pues habría sido un auténtico suicidio – el noldo de rostro de halcón agitó la cabeza, desolado – Gildor y sus compañeros han atravesado el Paso del Sur y se dirigen a Eregion para advertirles del ataque, no creo que los ejércitos de Mordor tarden más de dos meses en llegar a las puertas de Ost-in-Edhil. Señora, lo poco de Bosqueverde que Thranduil consigue proteger y Laurelindórean son las únicas tierras libres a este lado de las Montañas Nubladas, ¡estamos sitiados! -.

- Lo sé Lindir – replicó Galadriel, inalterable – Y te puedo asegurar que la situación empeorará -.

- ¿Empeorar?, ¿queréis decir que Eregion... que Eregion...? – Lindir se sentía incapaz de terminar aquella pregunta.

- Antes que todo esto acabe toda la Tierra habrá de pasar por la hora más oscura, justo aquella que precede a la salida del sol – dijo ella observando como trasladaban los cuerpos de los orcos – Lo que no puedo alcanzar a ver es qué o a quienes perderemos -.

En mitad de la noche cinco sombras grises llegaron a las puertas de la casa de Celebrimbor. El único criado del rey abrió y parpadeó sorprendido al reconocer los hermosos rostros bajo las capuchas.

- Danil, déjanos pasar, es urgente -.

- Ah, sí, lo siento – se hizo a un lado – Adelante nobles señores... tomad asiento en el salón mientras aviso a su majestad -.

Celebrimbor entró ataviado con unas sencillas ropas blancas y fue directo a saludar a su antiguo rey.

- Mae govannen Celeborn ar almarë meldor -.

- Olvida los formalismos Celebrimbor, la situación es grave – lo atajó Fendomë – Creo que conoces a Gildor Inglorion -.

- Sí, os envíe hace tiempo con ciertas joyas y un mensaje; me alegra ver que conseguisteis llevar a cabo mi solicitud, contáis con mi gratitud – asintió el señor herrero.

- No os alegrará tanto verme cuando conozcáis las noticias que porto – replicó bruscamente Gildor – Sauron ha conquistado casi todo al Este de las Montañas Nubladas y el Sur ha corrido idéntica suerte, en menos de veinte días tendréis los ejércitos del Señor Oscuro llamando a vuestras puertas -.

El rey noldo miró entonces a las dos elfas que acompañaban a los tres caballeros, Mírwen y Celebrían.

- Quiero que todos os marchéis de Ost-in-Edhil -.

- ¡No pienso huir como un cobarde! – protestó Fendomë.

- ¡Y yo no permitiré que pongas tu vida en peligro una segunda vez! – los ojos grises de Celebrimbor relampaguearon – Ninguno de vosotros permanecerá en Eregion, demasiado habéis sufrido ya por mi obsesión y mi locura -.

- Celebrimbor... -.

- No Fendomë, ni lo intentes; advertiré a otra decena de elfos que merecen estar lejos de aquí – su expresión se suavizó – Caballero Celeborn, sería mi deseo que fueseis el guía de ese grupo de elfos y que los llevaseis al Noroeste, a Lindon -.

- Decidles que se reúnan conmigo en Telpëmár – dijo el sinda.

- Hantalë -.

Mírwen observó preocupada la expresión enojada y rebelde de su esposo, intuía que cometería alguna locura por proteger a su amigo y hermano. Le cogió de la mano en un intento por tranquilizarle.

Celebrían se mantenía a parte del diálogo. Tenía un miedo atroz a lo que se avecinaba, aunque sabía que ella se encontraría lejos de Eregion en el momento que empezase la batalla. Añoraba a su madre y a Elrond, los luminosos días en Ost-in-Edhil cuando su única preocupación era conseguir un nuevo juguete, y su ilusión ante las visitas del medioelfo y sus historias de los Días Antiguos.

Celebrimbor y Celeborn terminaron de ultimar detalles y se despidieron amigablemente, algo que el elfo sinda agradeció pues siempre había sentido auténtico aprecio por el joven príncipe noldo que se rebelaba contra su padre para apoyar a Finrod.

- Pase lo que pase, puedo afirmar que es un honor contarte entre mis amigos señor herrero – sonrió Celeborn.

- El sentimiento es mutuo – la expresión de Celebrimbor era un reflejo del elfo de cabellos plateados – Nai Eru varyuva len -.

- Elbereth kaluva tielyanna -.

Celeborn y Celebrían abandonaron la casa seguidos de Gildor.

- Sabes que no voy a obedecerte -.

El señor herrero miró a Fendomë, sereno como jamás lo había estado. Era consciente de cómo el destino se cerraba en torno a él, la Maldición había arrojado su red y obtendría su presa; lo sabía desde el instante que su mirada se cruzó con la de Galadriel bajó los dorados mallorns. Condenado a morir por tormento y por dolor, por fin entendía el alcance de aquello que sucedió en Valinor antes que él naciera.

- Obedecerás – afirmó Celebrimbor – Yo defenderé Ost-in-Edhil y se quedaran aquellos que lo deseen, mas tú partirás con Mírwen, al menos te debo eso -.

- No, hice un juramento -.

- ¿Juramento? – interrogó conmocionado el rey noldo, su pregunta tuvo su eco en Mírwen.

- Juré protegerte a riesgo de mi propia vida cuando tú aún eras un niño -.

- Te libro gustoso de tu juramento -.

- No puedes – sonrió Fendomë – Estoy atado a tu destino Celebrimbor, te guste o no -.

- Fendomë – suplicó la dama de ojos verdes – Escucha a tu señor, hazlo por mí -.

- Te advertí un día que no sería un buen esposo – replicó irónico el elda – Sin embargo me encargaré que Celeborn te lleve a Lindon con él -.

- Si tú te quedas yo también, pues si tú formulaste un juramento no es inferior al que yo hice cuando yacías en tu lecho de muerte – replicó desafiante Mírwen.

- ¿¡Qué!? -.

- Ante Elbereth e Ilúvatar jure que permanecería contigo así en la vida como en la muerte, el destino de Celebrimbor es el tuyo y el mío, todos estamos atados -.

El rostro de Fendomë cobró un repentino color entre blanco y verdoso.

- Galadriel tenía razón, soy una Maldición ambulante – dijo el señor herrero – Piensa lo que vas a hacer Fendomë, por mi parte te eximo del cumplimiento de tu juramento; no hay deshonra en tu partida, con ella salvarás a la persona que amas -.

- Y perderé al que quiero como un hermano -.

- No, yo os perdí a Aegnor y a ti cuando cedí al poder de Annatar, os traicioné de la peor forma posible y no merezco que arriesgues tu vida por mí -.

El elda permaneció callado, sopesando la decisión a tomar. Desesperado, llegó a la conclusión que daba igual que camino escogiese, no podía salvar a Celebrimbor y a Mírwen.

- Como ha dicho mi querida Mír, todos estamos atados por un juramento – respiró profundo y añadió – Nos quedamos contigo en la ciudad -.

- Si te arrepientes no dudes en escapar, aunque me temo que una vez comience el ataque la huida será imposible -.

La pareja cogió las capas y se fueron a su casa. Celebrimbor se paró ante una ventana para verlos marchar. Tenía que encontrar la manera de obligarles a dejar la ciudad.

- Señor -.

- Dime Danil -.

- ¿Cree posible que venzamos a los ejércitos de Sauron? -.

- Los elfos derrotarán al Señor Oscuro como en la Edad pasada -.

- ¿Por qué está entonces tan triste? -.

- Porque no creo que yo esté aquí para verlo -.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: Lo primero gracias por los reviews, de verdad que me gusta ver que os gusta la historia y os lo pasáis bien leyéndola que es lo que realmente importa.^^

Por cierto, Arwen_chang, recibí tu email, y lo de que Orrere sea el artífice del Espejo fue gracias a ti, como me dijiste que te gustaba tanto Orrere y yo no había decidido quien lo construiría la fuente pues decidí adjudicárselo al muchachito.

Tenna rato!!!


	30. La Guerra

La Guerra 

El sonido de las campanas de la ciudad alertó a toda la población. Hacía rato que la luz del sol había desaparecido bajo unas nubes negras como la marea que se acercaba de forma amenazadora a las murallas.

Celebrimbor, pertrechado con la armadura esmaltada en negro y la capa blanca al viento, oteaba desde una de las torres al ejército sitiador. Distinguió orcos, huargos, trolls, hombres de rostros oscuros y ropajes extraños... la batalla iba a resultar terrible.

Descendió de la torre y corrió a las murallas. En su camino repartió ordenes a los capitanes y la estrategia a seguir: agotarían todo lo posible al enemigo con arcos y fuego mágico, cuantos menos orcos y hombres alcanzaran los muros exteriores más tiempo resistirían los elfos el embate.

El señor herrero y rey de Eregion se situó en el punto más conflictivo, mientras Rasadan y Fendomë se hacían cargo de los flancos. Una vez más Celebrimbor se maravilló del don de la Dama Blanca; Galadriel debió intuir un futuro oscuro para su reino, ¿por qué si no construyó la capital como una fortaleza inexpugnable?.

Los tambores y cuernos llamaron a orcos y humanos al ataque, y los elfos respondieron al desafío con cánticos y el claro sonido de las trompetas.

La batalla dio comienzo.

- ¿Sucede algo atto? -.(papá)

Celeborn no respondió a su hija. Había detenido su caballo y miraba hacia el sur, los elfos que les acompañaban hicieron otro tanto; una extraña oscuridad se había abatido sobre la tierra de Acebeda.

- Ha empezado – musitó el elfo de cabellos plateados.

La treintena de elfos que viajaban con él hacia el Norte le prestaron completa atención.

- Tomaremos el Paso Alto, es un camino difícil pero es el único -.

- ¿No íbamos a Lindon? – interrogó la sanadora Ariel.

- Yo propongo ir a Laurelindórean, Bosqueverde nos ofrecerá el refugio necesario para llegar a nuestro destino – abarcó a todos con su mirada argentea – Quien lo deseé puede marchar a Lindon aunque en el camino se encontrará con las múltiples bestias de Sauron -.

- Os seguiremos, señor – dijo otro elfo – No hemos llegado hasta aquí para ahora abandonaros -.

- Démonos prisa entonces, en las estepas somos presa fácil -.

Galadriel se encontraba discutiendo con Fanar una nueva estrategia para proteger el bosque, el último ataque del enemigo había incluido orcos, huargos y trolls y no consiguieron rechazarlos limpiamente como en ocasiones anteriores, cuando llegó un elfo con un mensaje del rey Durin.

La carta era breve, bruscamente cortés y directa, justo como gustaban hablar los enanos. La expresión de la dama se ensombreció.

- ¿Más problemas? – interrogó el Señor de los Guardianes.

- Los enanos tienen terribles problemas con los trasgos en sus minas y Ost-in-Edhil se encuentra sitiada – fue la respuesta de Galadriel – Si Celebrimbor sabe aprovechar todos los recursos que ofrece la ciudad podrá resistir un año entre sus muros, han tenido tiempo de sobra para abastecerse -.

- Un año, ¿y después qué? -.

- Roguemos que para entonces haya venido ayuda de Lindon -.

Fanar se retiró a atender sus obligaciones y Galadriel se ocupó de las propias.

El corazón de la reina se sentía partido, por un lado deseaba proteger a los galadhrim y su bosque pero también anhelaba empuñar la espada contra Sauron en Eregion. A su desasosiego se añadía el no saber dónde estaba su familia, presentía que se encontraban bien mas eso no le bastaba.

Se unió a las elfas que tejían redes y cuerdas, las usarían para frenar el avance de los trolls, hacerles tropezar y entonces poder rematarles con facilidad. Los trolls eran muy fuertes pero su inteligencia era la misma que podía tener una piedra, por algo se convertían en roca si la luz del sol les alcanzaba.

Nimrodel y Súlima tensaron una de las redes mientras Galadriel la revisaba para asegurarse que no quedase ningún nudo suelto.

Un grupo de elfos llegó al grupo de flets que servían como campamento base, sus ropas grises manchadas y el rostro cansado; entre ellos Haldir.

- No podemos seguir así, mi señora – dijo el silvano a punto de derrumbarse junto a las tejedoras – Antes descansábamos durante el día, cuando los orcos y trolls no pueden salir, pero ahora durante las horas de sol nos atacan esos hombres salvajes del Este -.

- Paciencia Haldir, la situación está cambiando, dentro de muy poco los asaltos a Laurelindórean cesaran casi por completo -.

- ¿Cesar?, ¿por qué, si nos tienen aquí acorralados en el bosque? -.

- Porque Sauron está concentrando sus ejércitos en Eregion, hace escasos días que ha sitiado Ost-in-Edhil -.

El agotamiento de Haldir se esfumó sustituido por el estupor y la vergüenza.

- Siento haber protestado, los elfos de Acebeda lo deben estar pasando mucho peor que nosotros – se levantó y tomando el arco añadió – Iré por algo de comer y veré si puedo ayudar en algo, creo que empezábamos a estar faltos de flechas -.

- No te apures, ve a descansar, te lo mereces después de los esfuerzos que has realizado desde que comenzaron los problemas con Annatar -.

- Como ordenéis, pero si necesitáis de mis servicios llamadme -.

- Es muy buen muchacho – sonrió Súlima, observando como Haldir trepaba a un talan para echar una siesta.

- Cierto, posee un corazón noble y una mente despierta – coincidió Galadriel – Nimrodel, ve al Claro de los Panaderos y pregúntale a Ivren si necesita algo -.

- Enseguida -.

La doncella echó a correr con su vestido gris ondeando como niebla en torno a ella.

La Señora del Claro de Tejedores llegó en ese instante.

- Aiya Arvairë – saludó la reina.

- Aiya mi señora, venía a informaros que tenemos suficiente material para el próximo ataque, no es necesario que preparemos más sogas -.

- Que las muchachas se repartan entre la preparación de alimento y el trabajo con las sanadoras, Fanari me dijo que andaban escasos de medicinas – ordenó Galadriel – Y envía un mensaje a Aegnor -.

- Yo puedo hacérselo llegar – intervino Súlima.

- Me parece acertado – consintió Galadriel – Dile a tu esposo que centren su producción en puntas de flecha, todos tenemos ya dos puñales de reserva y hay cotas de mithril suficientes por si fuese necesaria una incursión fuera del bosque, sin embargo siempre parece que faltan flechas -.

Las dos elfas partieron a cumplir las ordenes de su reina.

Galadriel miró en torno suyo, los galadhrim trabajaban para defender su bosque y lo hacían porque ella les había dado esperanza; definitivamente no podía abandonarlos ahora para luchar en el Norte, aguardaría hasta que una señal le indicase el momento de partir.

- ¡Debemos partir ya! -.

- No estamos preparados -.

Eirien tenía unas ganas terribles de agarrar a Elrond por los hombros y sacudirle hasta que entrara en razón, no obstante se contuvo, ya no era una muchachita de doscientos años para dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

- Eirien sé que estás preocupada y yo también lo estoy, no eres la única que tiene seres amados en las tierras del Este, pero no podemos marchar con el ejército a medio preparar -.

- Si tardamos más ya nos dará igual como esté el ejército o si los mismos Valar se han unido a nosotros, Sauron estará llamando a las puertas de Lindon en cuestión de meses -.

- Y si partimos ahora una mísera tropa de orcos bastaría para barrernos del mapa, debemos ser pacientes -.

La reina de Bosqueverde se apoyó en la balaustrada. Desde las terrazas de palacio se disfrutaba de una espléndida vista; los Puertos con sus nacaradas torres alzándose a cada lado de la desembocadura del Lhûn, los navíos blancos flotando gráciles como cisnes sobre las aguas turquesas y las tierras verdes extendiéndose hasta las Montañas Azules. El canto del mar y las gaviotas resultaba embriagador.

- Amo el mar – dijo entonces Eirien.

El medioelfo la contempló, desconcertado.

- La primera vez que lo vi me enamoré de su luz y sonido, soy una sinda pero en el corazón soy teleri – sonrió nostálgica – Sin embargo amo más a Thranduil y él sería incapaz de abandonar el bosque, es su mundo y él es el mío. ¿Me entendéis caballero Elrond?, ¿amáis a alguien como para sacrificar un sueño? -.

Inconscientemente, Elrond se llevó una mano al pecho y sujetó el colgante que resplandecía cual estrella.

- Ya os dije antes que no sois la única que tiene seres amados en el Este -.

- ¿No revelaréis su nombre?, sois reservado en verdad – rió Eirien – Mas no necesito que habléis, imagino quien ha conquistado vuestro corazón -.

Él permaneció en silencio, imperturbable. Ella le miró divertida.

- ¿Cuándo pediréis su mano?, Galadriel y Celeborn no se negaran si es lo que os preocupa -.

- Sois terrible cuando se os lleva la contraria – replicó afable Elrond.

- No hasta resultar insoportable – bromeó Eirien.

Un esbozo de sonrisa iluminó el rostro del medioelfo. La sinda dio un respingo, el brillo en esos ojos grises era el mismo que anidaba en los de Lúthien, una mezcla de sabiduría, dulzura y poder.

- ¿Sucede algo? -.

- No mi señor peredhel, sólo que me recordáis a otra persona muy querida -.

- Gil-galad también lo dice, y Círdan, y muchos otros – la sonrisa se amplió – Aunque nunca nadie me comparó con Lúthien, habitualmente los nombres que surgen son Tuor y el de mi padre, Eärendil -.

La sorpresa de Eirien creció.

- ¿Leéis las mentes? -.

- No, no – agitó la cabeza en señal de negación – Es algo mucho más sutil que eso, capto los pensamientos de aquellos que me rodean pero sólo aquellos que su mente grita con más fuerza; os ha desconcertado tanto lo que habéis visto que no he podido evitar "escucharos" -.

- Es semejante al poder de Galadriel -.

- Ella es mucho más poderosa que yo o que Gil-galad, Galadriel puede entrar en las mentes libremente aunque controla su don por consideración hacia los demás – explicó Elrond.

Un barco teleri zarpó de los Puertos rumbo al Oeste, a Númenor, ¿o quizás iba a Valinor?.

- ¿Hay muchos de los nuestros que abandonen Endor? – preguntó repentinamente Eirien.

- La amenaza de Sauron ha convencido a muchos de los que no quisieron hacer el viaje tras la Guerra de la Cólera – respondió Elrond - ¿Acaso deseáis ir con ellos? -.

- No es eso, miré en el Espejo de Galadriel antes de venir a Lindon y me mostró la ciudad de Tirion, supongo que algún día tomaré uno de esos barcos y marcharé a Occidente con el resto de nuestro Pueblo – se encogió de hombros bajo el vestido gris – De todas formas no pienso irme hasta que Sauron sea derrotado -.

Una fugaz visión asaltó al Elrond.

- El Espejo – se quejó la sinda – No me mostró nada importante, sólo vi Tirion, el día que Thranduil me pidió en matrimonio y un niño elfo -.

- Ese niño... -.

- ¿Sí? -.

- ¿Sostenía un arco y estaba coronado por hojas de un verde resplandeciente? -.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – exclamó la reina.

- Lo he visto Eirien, el Espejo sí os mostró algo valioso, creo que debéis intentar descifrar esa imagen – aconsejó el medioelfo.

- Galadriel también ha tenido visiones en las que aparecía el niño -.

- Eso lo hace doblemente importante, es vital que descubráis su significado -.

- Acompañadme a dar una paseo por la playa y os contaré todos los detalles, quizás entre los dos seamos capaces de dilucidar algo -.

- Os sigo -.

Los meses se sucedieron al igual que los ataques. Thranduil se mantenía al acecho en sus Estancias, el resto de Bosqueverde había caído a manos de la oscuridad y las bestias habitaban en los lugares donde antaño jugaron los elfos. Laurelindórean se encontraba sitiado, como una isla de luz en medio de la marea de los ejércitos enemigos, pero llegaría el momento en que el poder de Galadriel y las flechas de los galadhrim no serían suficientes.

Los enanos se refugiaban en sus ciudades subterráneas y prestaban escasa ayuda a los elfos de Acebeda; mientras el nieto de Fëanor empezaba a desesperar, año y medio de asedio había minado la esperanza de los pobladores de Eregion y ya sólo aguardaban la llegada de una muerte lo más rápida posible.

Por fin, de Lindon partió un ejército liderado por Elrond. Gil-galad y Círdan permanecieron en los Puertos alistando fuerzas mayores que pudieran derrotar definitivamente a Sauron.

Una fría llovizna caía sobre Ost-in-Edhil, como si los cielos lloraran por la desgracia de sus habitantes. Una figura embozada en una desgastada capa blanca atravesó los patios de la Ciudad de Madera, destrozada hasta los cimientos por las catapultas, camino de una de las almenas.

- Tengo un plan -.

Fendomë, sentado contra la muralla, la espada en su regazo, levantó una mirada cansada hacia su rey.

- ¿Cuál? -.

- Os voy a sacar de la ciudad – Celebrimbor se arrodilló frente a su amigo, la cota de malla manchada de negra sangre.

- ¿Cómo?, estamos sitiados -.

- En mi casa hay un pasadizo secreto que lleva a las forjas del Mírdaithrond, desde allí podréis salir al Sirannon y remontarlo hasta Khazad-dûm – sonrió alentador – Hace meses que los orcos saquearon nuestros talleres y almacenes, la sede del Gwaith-i-Mírdain ya no está vigilada -.

- ¿Hablas en serio?, ¡podremos escapar! -.

- Sólo irán las elfas, niños y algunos guerreros que yo escogeré personalmente, los demás nos quedaremos a defender la ciudad y cubrir vuestra huída -.

- Pero... -.

- Fendomë, llevas combatiendo junto a mí casi dos años, no hay deshonor en tu marcha y necesito que guíes a nuestra gente – Celebrimbor posó una mano en el hombro cubierto de metal de su amigo - ¿Qué dices? -.

- Cuenta conmigo – cedió el elda, devolviéndole el gesto.

- Esta noche, cuando la oscuridad sea completa, reúnete conmigo en la plaza que hay antes de llegar a mi mansión -.

Fendomë asintió y se arrebujó en su raída capa verde oscuro para proseguir la guardia.

Un centenar de elfos se congregaron en la plaza esa noche sin luna o estrellas, nadie portaba luz por miedo a que los espías del enemigo descubrieran sus intenciones. Llevaban consigo sólo lo puesto y algo de comida para el viaje, era horrible ver en qué se habían convertido esas hermosas y prosperas gentes tras año y medio de guerra y tinieblas.

- Lasto ennni! – la voz de Celebrimbor era firme – Seguid a Fendomë y Mírwen, ellos os guiaran hasta un lugar seguro, y no miréis atrás, nunca miréis atrás... namarië -. (Escuchadme)

Las familias se despidieron de aquellos que dejaban en la ciudad. Fendomë sintió un profundo dolor al ver a Mírwen abrazada a su padre, Rasadan se quedaba a combatir y era más que probable que jamás volvieran a verse en vida.

- Namarië mellon – dijo Celebrimbor – Nai Eru varyuva le -.

El elda abrazó al elfo que había sido como un hermano pequeño para él.

- Nan alasseä omentielvanen, toron -. (Soy feliz por haberte conocido, hermano)

- Inye...****Vanya!!! – (Yo también... márchate!!!)

Con un hondo pesar, Fendomë instó a su hueste a entrar en la casa de Celebrimbor. Allí Danil les abrió el pasadizo que les conduciría hacia las profundidades de la ciudad, al Mírdaithrond y a la libertad.

El rey noldo aguardó hasta que el último de ellos se perdió escaleras abajo y selló la entrada con ayuda de Rasadan. Además Danil tenía ordenes de activar el mecanismo que destruiría su taller secreto, eso cegaría por completo el túnel y Sauron jamás sabría que un grupo escapó de la fortaleza.

- Vamos a las murallas Rasadan, debemos resistir todo cuanto podamos -.

- Aún cabe la esperanza que lleguen refuerzos de Lindon -.

- Tú conserva la esperanza en Lindon que yo pondré la mía en la fuerza de mi brazo al empuñar la espada -.

Haldir gritó y cerró los ojos para no ver caer aquel tronco. Uno, dos, tres segundos... y nada, no podía ser que le hubiese matado tan rápido que no se enterase, que le aticen a uno con un árbol debe doler mucho.

El elfo se arriesgo a echar un vistazo y su expresión fue de maravilla y estupefacción, una presencia blanca se había interpuesto entre él y el gigantesco troll; Galadriel miraba fijamente al animal, controlando su voluntad y ordenándole que dejase en el suelo el tronco y se marchase de allí, y el troll obedeció como dulce corderito.

- Hantalë, dama Galadriel – suspiró Haldir, tirado cuan largo era sobre la hierba.

La reina se giró y el silvano se encogió asustado.

- Quizás habría sido mejor que ese troll me convirtiera en puré de elfo – pensó con acritud.

- Fanar te dijo que esperaras a los refuerzos – la voz de la dama era gélida – Le desobedeciste -.

- Quería ayudar, el troll estaba fuera de control muy cerca del Naith y temí por las familias que se refugian en el interior del bosque -.

- Nunca hubiese llegado al corazón del bosque, los guerreros de Celeborn o yo misma lo hubiésemos impedido y sin necesidad de cometer tamaña estupidez -.

- Lo siento -.

Era absurdo, Haldir se sentía como si fuera un niño siendo reprendido por su madre y lo peor era esa apremiante necesidad de llorar.

- Te has puesto en peligro inútilmente Haldir, ¿qué habría sucedido si en lugar de ser yo quien ha aparecido hubiese sido uno de tus compañeros?, el troll podría haberos matado a los dos -.

- No lo pensé, lo siento... – se cubrió el rostro con las manos – Sólo tenía en mente lo que le sucedió a Tauradar -.

El joven Tauradar había caído con otros dos elfos en una emboscada, ellos consiguieron escapar pero nada se pudo hacer por el muchacho. Galadriel sabía que Tauradar perdió a su familia en unas circunstancias parecidas a la de Haldir, y ambos se habían hecho amigos con facilidad.

La dama se arrodilló frente al elfo y le obligó a mirarla.

- La venganza no es una excusa, jamás vuelvas a hacer algo parecido, prométemelo -.

- Os lo prometo – sollozó Haldir.

Galadriel lo abrazó e intentó consolarle como habría hecho con su hija. El silvano había madurado en los últimos años, pero siempre quedaría atrapado en su interior ese niño que contempló como los orcos asesinaban a sus padres.

La oscuridad había aumentado día tras día y con ella el miedo y desesperación de los galadhrim, Galadriel ya no sabía como darles esperanza. Aislados de todo, la única noticia que había llegado era el asedio de Ost-in-Edhil gracias a la información de primera mano que trajo Celeborn. Las visiones eran demasiado imprecisas como para sacar nada en claro, la única que se repetía en su mente era la pesadilla del valle sembrado de cadáveres de elfos.

La elfa resbaló de puro agotamiento y sintió como unos solícitos brazos la sostenían animándola a avanzar. Mírwen sonrió a la muchacha noldo y se adelantó para hablar con su esposo que caminaba al frente del nutrido grupo de fugitivos, cerca de doscientos después que se fueran uniendo a ellos muchos silvanos de los campos entre Ost-in-Edhil y Khazad-dûm.

- Necesitan descansar -.

- Lo sé pero no pararemos hasta llegar a Khazad-dûm – fue la replica de Fendomë.

El maestro artesano llevaba en brazos a dos niños que no llegarían a las seis primaveras, dormían placidamente.

- ¿Cuánto queda? -.

- Horas, mira – hizo un ademán con la cabeza – Ya se atisban los muros de Hadhodrond -.

El rostro de la dama se iluminó y un nuevo brillo asomó a sus ojos esmeraldinos. La travesía había sido realmente dura, sobre todo la parte en que tuvieron que arrojarse al Sirannon y nadar contracorriente para salir del Mírdaithrond, el agua estaba helada aún para la innata resistencia de los elfos; y luego esa caminata eterna en medio de las tinieblas, en perpetua alerta por si el enemigo los descubría.

- Laurelindórean... me muero por llegar al Bosque Dorado, ¿será tan hermoso como nos describió Celebrimbor? -.

- Más, si Celebrimbor se conmovió por la belleza del lugar ha de ser un auténtico paraíso -.

- Volver a ver flores y árboles, ¡y estrellas Fendomë, estrellas! – la voz de Mírwen apenas era un susurro pero su marido captaba todo el entusiasmo que rebosaba su espíritu – Cantaremos bajo las estrellas y beberemos hidromiel -.

- ¿Hidromiel?, ¿no has escarmentado desde aquella fiesta en que te pasaste en un par de copas? – sonrió irónico Fendomë – Recuerdo que subiste a bailar encima de una mesa para deleite mío y escándalo de tu padre -.

- Hablo el santo maestro del Mírdaithrond, aún recuerdo el día que mi padre recibió quejas de media ciudad porque os estabais paseando por los tejados -.

- Fui victima de las circunstancias -.

Ambos se miraron y contuvieron las carcajadas a duras penas. Los elfos que estaban más cerca de ellos sintieron que desaparecía parte de su angustia al ver tan felices a sus guías.

El Sirannon se adentró en las profundidades del Valle. El río corría ahora rápido y su rumor crecía al rebotar contra las paredes de roca. Mírwen se acercó a su esposo, extrañamente asustada.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirió Fendomë.

- Nada en especial, simplemente no me gusta este lugar -.

- A la luz del día era digno de verse, sobre todo los Saltos de la Escalera -.

- ¿Qué son? -.

- Un poco más adelante hay un desnivel de unos diez metros y el río cae formando una serie de cascadas, el camino discurre junto a ellas -.

Los elfos apuraron el paso y remontaron los Saltos de la Escalera. Fendomë sonrió al ver por fin los dos grandes acebos que enmarcaban la Puerta Oeste; entregó los niños a sus madres y echó a andar hacia lo que parecía una pared de sólida roca con Mírwen pisándole los talones.

A escasos tres metros de la Puerta una lluvia de flechas le hizo detenerse en seco. Levantó las manos y escrutó la oscuridad, alcanzó a distinguir un grupo de figuras que se movían por una cornisa.

- Saludos a los señores enanos, mi nombre es Fendomë y soy uno de los tres Señores Herreros del Mírdaithrond, ¿por qué atacáis a un amigo? -.

- No le atacamos señor herrero o ya estaría muerto, eso sólo era un aviso, dad media vuelta y marchaos – replicó secamente una voz grave.

- Huimos del Señor Oscuro, llevo conmigo mujeres y niños y apenas cuento con unos cincuenta guerreros, ¿no permitiréis que crucemos vuestras minas para llegar al Bosque Dorado? -.

- Su majestad Durin nos ha prohibido abrir la Puerta ni siquiera a miembros de nuestra propia raza, mucho menos a elfos y hombres -.

- No hay otro camino, ¿sois conscientes de eso? – masculló Fendomë, conteniendo su ira.

- Ese no es nuestro problema -.

Un grito de pánico resonó por todo el valle y los elfos empezaron a subir más rápidamente por el camino. Entre los chillidos de terror Fendomë distinguió la palabra yrch y un nudo en la garganta le cortó la respiración.

- ¡Dejadnos entrar!, ¡los orcos remontan el Sirannon! -.

- No podemos señor elfo -.

El elda intentó avanzar y nuevamente las flechas se lo impidieron. Desenvainó la espada y fue a examinar la situación, el color abandonó su rostro al ver un auténtico enjambre de bestias moviéndose a pocos metros de los Saltos.

- Nos hemos metido en una trampa, ¡estaban esperándonos! – fueron las palabras de Danil cuando llegó a la explanada frente a la Puerta.

- Ay Celebrimbor, si hubieses sabido que nos enviabas a la muerte – se lamentó Fendomë, desolado.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Mírwen agarrándole del brazo.

- ¡Los niños detrás!, ¡que todos los que no portan armas busquen una rama u cualquier cosa que puedan usar para defenderse!, ¡los que estén armados que vengan a primera línea! -.

La pizpireta dama se plantó puñal en mano junto a su marido.

- Ve con los niños -.

- No – Mírwen le traspasó el corazón con sus ojos verdes - Jamás te abandonaré -.

Fendomë la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó y volvió a dar gracias al destino que le regaló a una doncella de dulces sonrisas y luminoso espíritu.

- Melanye valdaninya -. (Te amo mi señor herrero)

- Melanye herinya -. (Te amo mi dama)

Los orcos alcanzaron los Saltos y los elfos empezaron a arrojarles rocas. Algunos conseguían superar el borde y los puñales y arcos los despachaban rápido.

- ¡Ai Elbereth Gilthoniel! -.

El elfo a la derecha de Fendomë cayó y fue despedazado por la negra horda. Los defensores morían y los orcos avanzaban.

El grupo de elfos se alejó hasta el límite que imponían las flechas de los enanos, en la retirada muchos fueron abatidos y devorados. El estómago de Mírwen se contrajo por la repugnancia y el miedo.

En un acto de pura desesperación, la doncella encaró a los enanos que asistían a la matanza sin inmutarse.

- ¡Acoged a los niños, en nombre de Aulë, coged a los niños! -.

No hubo respuesta a los ruegos y lagrimas de Mírwen.

Los orcos se abrieron paso a través de las filas de elfos, hiriendo, matando, mutilando. Fendomë y Mírwen se abrazaron y aguardaron la muerte. Observaron como caían sus compañeros. Gritos de las victimas, rugidos de los atacantes; la dama pensó que si por un milagro salía con vida jamás podría olvidar aquella noche.

- No les mires – susurró Fendomë y tomó a su esposa de la barbilla – Mírame a mí -.

Ella le sonrió y le abrazó sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules.

El dolor llegó de pronto y ambos cayeron al suelo, las manos enlazadas al igual que sus miradas. Una dulce somnolencia se apoderó de Mírwen. Fendomë vio como aquellos ojos verdes se cerraban para siempre y el hermoso rostro quedaba en paz.

Él también se hundía en el sueño de la muerte, miró en torno suyo y una débil sonrisa acudió a sus labios, no había rastro alguno de los niños. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A: ¡Lo siento! (Elanta se arrodilla) Tenía que hacerlo, sé que todos adorabais a Mírwen y Fendomë pero tenía que suceder así. Os suplico clemencia ^^. Además esto se va a poner aún más melodramático antes de terminar, todavía falta la Batalla de la Última Alianza y varias cosas más antes de pasar a la Tercera Edad.

Gracias por los reviews! Y sí, Liot, publico aquí y en la page que tienen mis amigos sobre Tolkien, os recomiendo a todos que la visitéis porque es de lo mejor www.elfenomeno.com Suelo ir más adelantada aquí porque a veces no sé si cambiar cosas en los capítulos y en el otro lado sería un incordio para ellos andar cambiándolo cada dos por tres ^^.


	31. El Fin de Acebeda

El Fin de Acebeda 

No había nada que hacer, pronto todos estarían muertos. Estos y otros pensamientos más lúgubres asediaban a Celebrimbor al igual que los ejércitos de Sauron rodeaban la fortaleza.

El día anterior los elfos habían perdido la Ciudad Media, ahora se combatía en la Ciudad Alta y, en cuestión de horas, la Ciudadela sería el último reducto.

- ¡Meletyalda, meletyalda! -.

- ¿Qué sucede Rasadan? – interrogó Celebrimbor, apartando la mirada de la ciudad devastada.

- ¡Utúlie'n Sauron! -. (Ha llegado Sauron).

El rey noldo escrutó las tinieblas más allá de las murallas exteriores. Allí, en la margen del ahora ponzoñoso lago, se distinguía una presencia fuente de toda la oscuridad reinante.

- Reúne a todos nuestros guerreros, nos concentraremos en la Ciudadela e intentaremos resistir -.

- ¿Resistir? –. Rasadan miró a su señor con una mezcla de cinismo y desesperación.

- Si prefieres arrojarte desde los muros o clavarte tu espada no te lo impediré, pero yo combatiré hasta mi último aliento – replicó Celebrimbor.

- Os seguiré hasta el final – aseveró y fue a cumplir las ordenes recibidas.

El nieto de Fëanor permaneció de pie en la muralla. Una expresión de desafío brillando en sus ojos gris plata.

Celeborn dejó su comida a un lado para mirar a su esposa. Galadriel no comía, sus ojos estaban clavados en el vacío más allá de las hojas del mallorn.

- ¿Qué te inquieta? -.

- Presiento que una gran desgracia ha tenido lugar – la dama se recostó contra una de las ramas que sustentaban el talan.

- ¿Otra más? – suspiró Celeborn – Tengo la terrible sensación de haber vuelto a los tiempos en que vivíamos en Doriath, con el miedo constante de ser atacados -.

- Al menos ahora sabemos que no serán elfos los que nos invadan – comentó mordaz Galadriel.

Uno de los guardias galdhrim asomó la cabeza por el hueco del talan.

- Lamento molestaros mis señores, pero ha llegado un mensaje de Hadhodrond que os insta a comparecer en la Puerta dentro de tres días -.

- ¿Los naugrim no han especificado el motivo? – inquirió la reina.

- No, sólo han dicho que desean que la Dama Blanca del Bosque acuda a la Puerta -.

- Que preparen nuestros caballos -.

El guardia saltó ágilmente al suelo y fue corriendo a cumplir la tarea. Galadriel y Celeborn bajaron por la escala, debían partir de inmediato si querían llegar a tiempo a la reunión.

Alqua y Rochelw trotaron alegremente hacia sus dueños, la vida en el bosque les resultaba aburrida, añoraban las largas cabalgadas por los campos de Eregion. Fanar acompañaba a los corceles junto con otros tres elfos.

- ¿Os marcháis? -.

- No estaremos fuera demasiado tiempo, ir y volver de Hadhodrond no nos llevará más de una semana – calculó Celeborn.

- Seréis capaces de defender el bosque sin nosotros, los ataques se han reducido hasta casi cesar – añadió Galadriel – Taurnil se encargará que los guardabosques eviten otro incendio -.

- Eso espero, no me gustaría que repetir una experiencia como aquella -.

En ese momento llegó Celebrían a la carrera.

- ¡Esperadme, quiero ir con vosotros! -.

- Yé! Antane ni má, Celebrianorelle! (Bien! Dame la mano, pequeña Celebrían)

La princesa cogió la mano que le tendía su padre y subió a la grupa de Rochelw.

Cogieron uno de los pocos senderos que atravesaban el bosque y cabalgaron hacia el Norte.

- He oído que ibais a la Puerta, ¿qué quieren los enanos? – preguntó Celebrían.

- No lo sabemos, sólo han solicitado nuestra presencia -.

- Vaya, que extraño -.

Dos días más tarde llegaron a los lindes del bosque y un grupo de guardias élficos los escoltó hasta la Puerta Oeste de Hadhodrond.

Galadriel se sorprendió de encontrar las grandes Puertas cerradas, no había señal alguna de vida por los alrededores.

- ¿Sucede algo amil? – inquirió Celebrían.

- Los enanos son una gente que valora muchísimo la puntualidad – le explicó su madre – Me resulta desconcertante que no estén esperándonos -.

- ¿Y si llamamos? – sugirió la princesa.

- Es lo único razonable dadas las circunstancias – asintió Celeborn.

Un par de galadhrim subieron las escaleras y golpearon las inmensas laminas de acero. No hubo respuesta.

- Sentémonos y esperemos, estos son tiempos oscuros y cabe la posibilidad que haya sucedido algo en Khazad-dûm -.

Tres guardias permanecieron alerta por si a los trasgos les daba por aparecer antes que a los enanos, el resto se sentó en las rocas y compartieron algo de comida e hidromiel.

Galadriel se dedicó a enseñarle a su hija nuevas canciones mientras Celeborn las acompañaba con un pequeño arpa de plata. 

Por fin, al atardecer, las Puertas se abrieron. Ninguno de los presentes estaba preparado para lo que vendría a continuación; una tropa de enanos bajó las escaleras guiando a una treintena de niños elfos, el mayor tendría diecisiete primaveras, y todos presentaban un aspecto lamentable con la ropa destrozada y el rostro sucio por el llanto. 

- ¡Por Elbereth! – exclamó Celebrían. 

Galadriel se incorporó y se acercó despacio al jefe de la insólita comitiva. 

- Saludos Thrurin -. 

- Saludos Señora de los Elfos, coged lo que es vuestro y nos iremos -. 

La reina hizo un gesto y los galadhrim corrieron a tomar en brazos a los niños más pequeños y calmarlos. La misma Galadriel tomó al bebé que cuidadosamente portaba el guerrero enano. 

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? -. 

- Hemos cumplido, ahora nos vamos – replicó Thrurin, desabrido. 

- ¿De quién son estos niños? -. 

El enano suavizó su expresión al ver a Celebrían, la princesa se encontraba al borde del llanto. 

- Mi rey prohibió la entrada de elfos y hombres, un numeroso grupo de elfos llegó perseguido por orcos a la Puerta Este, la guardia no les dejó pasar – explicó rápidamente en quenya, idioma que pocos enanos hablaban – No pude hacer nada, lo único que conseguí fue coger a los críos mientras mis compañeros estaban distraídos -. 

- ¡Thrurin! – gritó otro de los guerreros naugrim y añadió una retahíla en khuzdul. 

Galadriel entendió aquellas palabras leyendo la mente del enano. La desobediencia de Thrurin iba a ser castigada retirándole todos sus títulos y encargándole la limpieza de los pozos y fraguas para lo que le quedaba de vida. 

- Estoy hablando con maese Thrurin – la dama clavó sus fríos ojos en el desagradable naugrim – Si tienes algo que objetar decídmelo, me sentiré honrada de comunicarle vuestra insolencia al rey Durin para que os castigue adecuadamente por desafiarme -. 

- Mis disculpas – el guerrero realizó una reverencia y guardó silencio, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a la reina. 

- Eso ha estado muy bien – rió Thrurin, retomando el quenya. 

- Es lo menos que podía hacer después de vuestro sacrificio, me alegra saber que en medio de tanta maldad aún quedan personas dispuestas a ayudar a los demás -. 

- Sólo pensé que a mí también me hubiese gustado que alguien salvara a mi sobrina aunque yo tuviese que morir – dijo él como si fuese lo más lógico – Señora, os recomiendo que no solicitéis más favores a mi rey, se ha vuelto desconfiado y ambicioso -. 

- Lo tendré en cuenta y gracias de nuevo amigo mío, ¿hay algo que esté en mi mano para compensarte? -. 

El enano se quedó pensativo y asintió. 

- Frutas escarchadas -. 

El llanto de Celebrían fue sustituido por una risa triste. 

- Me encargaré personalmente de enviaros todos los meses una bolsa para vuestro disfrute, señor enano – prometió la princesa – Y si no os llega hacédmelo saber para que mi madre vaya a tirarle de las barbas a vuestros conciudadanos -. 

- Magnifica idea -. 

Thrurin estrechó la mano de Celebrían sellando el trato y se inclinó respetuoso ante la Dama Blanca. 

- Debo marcharme, que Mahal os sea propicio -. 

- Contigo lo será, señor enano; tu familia está destinada a grandes hazañas y un día uno de tus descendientes llegará hasta las Puertas de Lothlórien y la Dama del Bosque le dejará pasar como tu dejaste pasar a mi gente -. 

El naugrim intuyó que aquello más que una promesa era una profecía y la acepto con el corazón henchido de orgullo y satisfacción. 

Galadriel, Celeborn y Celebrían aguardaron a los pies de las escaleras hasta que el último enano se perdió en las entrañas de Khazad-dûm. 

- Llevemos estos niños al refugio del bosque, me encargaré de asignarlos a sus nuevas familias – dijo la reina – También necesito que un mensajero comunique a Fanar y Amdír lo sucedido y que vamos a tardar algo más en regresar de lo que en principio creíamos -. 

Todo se cumplió como la dama ordenó. Lavaron a los niños en el Nimrodel y los vistieron con suaves ropas grises, les dieron de comer y les dejaron dormir antes de conducirlos a su nuevo hogar. 

- ¡Han abierto brecha! -. 

Los defensores comprobaron horrorizados como las hordas de orcos y hombres cetrinos entraban en la Ciudadela. 

Celebrimbor se plantó en primera fila de combate. La armadura era negra pero la espada que empuñaba ardía con un helado fuego azul; no llevaba casco, en su lugar una fina corona plateada ceñía el cabello azabache. 

- ¡Venid y morid bajo mi acero! – gritó y se abalanzó sobre los orcos seguido de sus guerreros - ¡Ai Elbereth Gilthoniel! -. 

La gélida llama segaba una detrás de otra las vidas de los terribles asaltantes, nada podía frenar la ira de Celebrimbor. Tres veces creció la marea de orcos y tres veces los elfos rechazaron el embate. 

El nieto de Fëanor extrajo la espada del cuerpo de un hombre y se volvió para encarar a su próximo adversario. Su mirada centelleó al ver aquel ser enfundado en una armadura negro dorada, aquella mano empuñaba una maza y en el dedo se adivinaba la rutilante luz del Anillo. 

- ¡¡¡Sauron!!! -. 

Una risa inhumana brotó bajo el yelmo como respuesta al desafío de Celebrimbor. 

El Señor Oscuro avanzó y descargó su maza con toda su fuerza y el poder del Anillo. El rey noldo saltó a un lado y rodó por el suelo, tras la explosión comprobó horrorizado que donde había estado segundos antes ahora había un renegrido agujero. 

La batalla en torno al noldo y al maia se había detenido, expectante ante el resultado de la lid. 

- ¿Tienes miedo, Fëanaryon? -. 

Celebrimbor aferró su espada y cargó contra Sauron en un puro arranque de ira y desesperación. Las armas chocaron. La hoja del elfo se partió_. Se espesó entonces la sombra; creció la noche en Valinor, manaba la sangre roja junto al mar, donde los Noldor mataron a los jinetes de la espuma_. El Señor Oscuro rió y Celebrimbor cayó a sus pies, derrotado. 

El noldo sintió una mano enfundada en hierro agarrándole por el cuello, izándole como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, y se encontró frente a frente con la ígnea mirada de Sauron. 

- ¿Dónde están los Anillos? -. 

- Donde deben estar, a salvo de ti, mala imitación de Morgoth -. 

Un mazazo debía doler menos que el puñetazo que recibió Celebrimbor. El sabor metálico de la sangre llenó su boca. 

- Si no quieres por las malas lo haremos aún peor -. 

La batalla había proseguido su curso, apenas quedaban veinte elfos capaces de seguir luchando y los orcos los tenían atrapados en uno de los patios de la Ciudadela. En el edificio que fue cuartel de la guardia, atrincherados, un centenar de heridos, sanadoras y algunas esposas e hijos que no desearon abandonar a sus maridos y padres, observaban la escena y aguardaban una muerte inminente. 

- Observa Celebrimbor, y comprueba a qué lleva tu obstinación – dijo Sauron. 

Los orcos cogieron a uno de los elfos y lo separaron de sus compañeros en medio de golpes y gritos. Rasadan agarraba desesperadamente la mano de su amigo Narmacil mientras él le suplicaba que no le soltase, con un bastonazo un orco solucionó el problema. 

- Que sufra – fue la orden del Señor Oscuro. 

Los alaridos del elfo atravesaron el corazón de Celebrimbor durante horas. Narmacil murió sin que él pronunciase una sola palabra. 

Uno a uno los orcos torturaron hasta la muerte a los guerreros élficos. El último en morir fue Rasadan, y lo hizo gritándole a su señor que no revelara el escondite de los Anillos. 

- ¿Y ahora qué Sauron?, no conseguirás que hable matando a mi gente pues sé que los asesinaras de igual forma aunque yo revelara el paradero los Anillos -. 

- Conozco formas de mantenerte con vida mientras te torturo maestro Celebrimbor, alcanzarás cotas de dolor inimaginables hasta que satisfagas mi curiosidad – replicó el maia – Ahora dejaré que mis guerreros saqueen tu hermosa ciudad y así podremos mantener una instructiva conversación sin que nos molesten -. 

- No te diré jamás donde están los Anillos, ¡jamás! -. 

- Muy valiente, veremos si dentro de unas horas sigues repitiendo lo mismo -. 

Las hordas de hombres del Este arrasaron con las riquezas de la capital de Eregion mientras orcos y trolls se cebaban con la carne de los que fueron sus habitantes. 

El Claro de los Herreros trabajaba incansablemente para mantener abastecidas las reservas de armamento de los galadhrim. Galadriel avanzó entre fraguas y yunques, la mirada puesta sobre un noldor de cabello negro atado en la nuca y ojos violeta cargados de una profunda pena y rabia, las cuales descargaba golpeando furiosamente una lamina de metal. 

- Aegnor -. 

El señor herrero se detuvo. 

- Querría haber sido yo quien te lo comunicara pero las noticias se mueven veloces -. 

- Qué más da, están muertos y no puede cambiarse, no habría diferencia aunque la misma Elbereth hubiese venido a decírmelo – replicó desabrido Aegnor – Volved a vuestras obligaciones señora, que yo seguiré aquí con las mías -. 

- Olvidas que también eran mis amigos, conocí a Fendomë antes que tú nacieras y traté a Mírwen como si fuese mi propia hija – la dama se aproximó y puso su mano sobre la de Aegnor en un gesto confortador – Llora a los amigos que se fueron y recuérdalos siempre, en silencio caminarán junto a ti -. 

- ¿Sabéis algo de Celebrimbor? -. 

- Sólo oscuros presentimientos – reconoció Galadriel – Si Fendomë y Mírwen habían dejado Ost-in-Edhil fue porque la ciudad estaba a punto de ser tomada, me temo que Celebrimbor correrá la misma suerte que ellos -. 

Aegnor soltó el martillo y se quitó los guantes. 

- ¿Y ahora qué? -. 

La Dama Blanca esbozó una sonrisa; la mente del impulsivo noldo ya empezaba a concebir planes de venganza, retorcimiento de cuellos orcos y cosas parecidas. 

- Un ejército procedente de Lindon se encuentra a veinte días de la capital de Eregion, nos uniremos a ellos junto con tropas de Bosqueverde – explicó Galadriel, animada ante el entusiasmo que provocaron en Aegnor sus palabras – He enviado un mensaje a Durin, con suerte un contingente enano nos respaldará -. 

- ¿Esos traidores?, que se pudran bajo la montaña porque los elfos no los necesitamos -. 

- Los odiemos o no lo cierto es que necesitamos su ayuda, son audaces y temibles guerreros -. 

Aegnor no se veía muy convencido pero acató la decisión de su reina y la acompañó al concilio que tendría lugar en el refugio del corazón del bosque; el lugar empezaba a ser conocido como Cerin Hîn, la Colina de los Niños, porque casi todos sus habitantes eran menores de ochenta años. Pero también era conocido como Cerin Celebyrn, la Colina de los Árboles de Plata, por los árboles que allí crecían en contraste con los dorados mellyrn. 

La reina tomó asiento junto a su esposo mientras Aegnor ocupaba su lugar entre los demás Señores de los Claros y consejeros. 

- Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para afrontar y tomar disposiciones con respecto a los últimos acontecimientos – comenzó Celeborn – La traición de los naugrim de Hadhodrond y la caída de Ost-in-Edhil -. 

- ¿Acaso hay algo que discutir con respecto a los enanos?, yo digo que se les prohíba la entrada y se les niegue cualquier ayuda –. 

- Tranquilo amigo Fanar, a partir de ahora la ley vedará el paso de los enanos por nuestro bosque bajo pena de morir a manos de los guardianes – replicó con voz mesurada el rey – Mas deseábamos saber si alguno de los presentes tiene algo que objetar a nuestra decisión -. 

Nadie se opuso, al contrario, se mostraron satisfechos con el decreto. 

- Zanjado ese tema pasemos al siguiente, Eregion; como todos sabéis el reino de Celebrimbor ha sido invadido por los ejércitos del Señor Oscuro y, estamos casi seguros, que sus objetivos inmediatos serán Eriador y Lindon -. 

- Mi esposo Celeborn y yo viajaremos al Norte con un contingente de guerreros y nos uniremos a las fuerzas de Thranduil de Bosqueverde, atravesaremos las Montañas por el Paso Alto y nos reuniremos con el ejército de Lindon allí donde se juntan los ríos Bruinen y Mitheithel – informó Galadriel – Como regente de Laurelindórean quedará Amdír y los Señores de los Claros le ayudaran a proteger el reino -. 

- Yo os acompañaré – afirmó Aegnor. 

- Contaba con ello, por eso he designado a Orrerë como Señor del Claro de Herreros – sonrió la dama – Casi todos los noldor y eldar que hay en Laurelindórean nos acompañarán -. 

La reunión no se extendería mucho más, los temas principales habían sido solventados, ahora le correspondía a Amdír encargarse del gobierno del bosque. 

Galadriel observó detenidamente a los presentes, una eternidad había transcurrido desde que los conociera en Acebeda. Recordaba perfectamente el día que Aegnor llegó a Ost-in-Edhil con Celebrimbor y Fendomë, como los había encontrado en los campos tras volver de una cacería; ni siquiera ella fue capaz entonces de prever como se desarrollarían los acontecimientos que les habían conducido a una guerra con el lugarteniente de Morgoth. 

Miró al Oeste y deseó poder contemplar qué sucedía al otro lado de las Montañas Nubladas. De pronto, un vacío se abrió en su interior, un presentimiento de sufrimiento y muerte. Cerró los ojos y su poder se desplegó mostrando paredes de lóbrega roca, frío y gritos. El cálido contacto de la mano de Celeborn sobre la suya la trajo de vuelta. 

- ¿Altáriel? –. 

Los rostros de los presentes revelaban tanta preocupación como la del propio Celeborn. 

- Disculpadme, no me encuentro bien, continuad vosotros con la reunión – se excusó Galadriel abandonando el pabellón. 

Sus pasos la alejaron del grupo de flets que configuraban la ciudad arbórea y se sentó a solas junto al río, los pies dentro de la fresca corriente. Allí la encontró Celeborn, como un espíritu de luz hermoso, furtivo y etéreo y al tiempo triste, como un espectro de los hombres mortales condenado a vagar por la tierra sin hallar descanso o consuelo. 

En silencio, se sentó junto a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Sabía que con Galadriel las palabras sobraban, no eran necesarias entre ellos, nunca lo fueron. Sintió el familiar roce de su mente. 

- Ost-in-Edhil ya no existe –. 

- ¿Qué ha sido de Celebrimbor y su gente? -. 

- Muertos -. 

La mirada de zafiro estaba vacía, perdida en la contemplación de algún lugar y tiempo remotos. 

- ¿Estás segura? -. 

- No, no lo estoy, Sauron oscurece las vías del pensamiento y con el Único es demasiado poderoso para mí – suspiró apenada – Pero he estado con mi mente en un sitio tenebroso, morada de sufrimiento y torturas, un pozo de desesperación... creo que Celebrimbor se encuentra atrapado allí, prisionero del Señor Oscuro -. 

- Altáriel, no puedes hacer nada por él -. 

Las manos de Galadriel se crisparon sobre la nívea tela de su vestido. "No puedes hacer nada", malditas fuesen esas palabras que tantas veces había escuchado a lo largo de los años. Ella era poderosa, posiblemente la más poderosa de todos los Hijos de Ilúvatar que en esos momentos caminaban por Endor, pero ¿de qué le servía?; nunca había podido proteger a los que amaba, los contemplaba sufrir y morir y no tenía medios de impedirlo. Finrod murió a manos de Sauron y Celebrimbor correría la misma suerte, ¿qué justicia existía en ello?. 

- No lo entiendo y jamás lo entenderé – se decía interiormente - ¿En esta guerra eterna quién decide sobre la vida y la muerte?, ¿el destino?, ¿Ilúvatar?, entonces qué injusto puede llegar a ser el Creador -. 

- Continuamente has dado lo mejor de ti misma a la hora de gobernar y proteger a nuestra gente, sin embargo hay cosas que no está en tus manos resolver, no quieras tener el poder de hacer y deshacer que sólo anida en Ilúvatar -. 

Una sonrisa nostálgica animó la fría expresión de la dama. 

- Tus palabras son parecidas a las que Eirien pronunció poco antes de partir hacia Lindon -. 

- Eirien siempre ha dado muestra de un excelente sentido común – afirmó Celeborn – Olvida aquello que no puedes conseguir y prepárate para las batallas que dentro de poco tendremos que librar -. 

Galadriel se llevó una mano al Anillo que colgaba de su cuello, Nenya. Durante un instante imaginó que la plata se convertía en oro y en lugar de un adamante fuesen letras ígneas las que adornasen la sortija; entonces podría destruir a Sauron, hacerle sufrir como él hizo sufrir a Finrod, y ningún mal volvería a amenazar la Tierra Media, ella se alzaría como única soberana y regiría los destinos de todos sus habitantes, de todos sus súbditos, sólo ella, por siempre ella. 

Los brazos que la rodeaban desaparecieron y Celeborn retrocedió. Galadriel vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos plateados, y su mano soltó el Anillo, tan asustada como el propio Celeborn. 

- No sé qué me ha pasado –. 

El rey sinda se levantó, turbado aún por lo que había sentido y visto en Galadriel. 

- Celeborn –. 

Una expresión confusa e inquieta como él jamás había presenciado asomaba al hermoso rostro de su amada Altáriel. 

- No ha sido nada – la confortó sonriendo – Cuando desees volver me encontrarás con Amdír en el pabellón -. 

- Creo que me quedaré aquí el resto de la tarde, espérame en nuestros aposentos al ponerse el sol -. 

Celeborn se inclinó y la besó en los labios. Después se marchó y dejó a Galadriel a solas. 

La reina contempló las cristalinas aguas. Había deseado poseer el Único. Deseaba venganza y el poder necesario para obtenerla. Recordó entonces el consejo que ella misma le diera a Haldir, que jamás debía actuar movido por odio o venganza pues sólo conseguiría sufrir y poner en peligro a los demás. 

Se tumbó de espaldas, sobre la fragante hierba. Los rayos de sol jugueteaban entre las hojas de los mallorns y el azul del cielo se recortaba por encima de ellas. Cerró los ojos y el bosque desapareció. Accedió a los invisibles caminos del pensamiento, evitando las trampas que Sauron había sembrado a su paso. De repente, un tenebroso pasillo se abrió ante ella; los muros, negros, lloraban un líquido ponzoñoso y aquí y allá se adivinaban puertas de frío acero. Avanzó. 

Entre la maraña de gritos que hendían el espeso aire del corredor ella siguió unos en particular, aquellos que la llamaban constantemente, sin esperanza, sin consuelo. Se cruzó con sombras, orcos en su mayoría, hasta que dio con la sala que buscaba. Allí, tirado en el gélido suelo de piedra, encontró a Celebrimbor; su cuerpo había sido torturado de tal manera que le era imposible moverse y su mente era una maraña de pesadillas confusa y aterrada, nadie habría creído que semejante despojo fuese un gran señor de los elfos. 

- Celebrimbor, utúlien ter i huini an miriminyet mandolletya -. (he venido a través de las tinieblas para liberarte de tu prisión) 

- ...Galadriel... – sollozó el corazón del rey noldo. 

El hechizo que ataba a Celebrimbor a la vida era muy fuerte; sería arriesgado usar su poder, tanto para ella misma como para el desdichado elfo, pero jamás se perdonaría abandonarlo a las torturas de Sauron. 

Concentró toda su voluntad, todo su ser, en las invisibles cadenas que retenían el espíritu del noldo y las forzó. Fue como intentar mover una montaña pero lo consiguió, a costa de agotarse hasta el borde mismo de la muerte. Al romper el hechizo percibió como el aire se estremecía y un grito de cólera y frustración retumbaba en lo más profundo de su corazón; se sintió caer. 

Una mano tan incorpórea como la suya la sostuvo. Su mirada se cruzó con otra de un gris brillante, libre ahora de miedo y dolor, sólo perduraba en ella la eterna melancolía de un amor no correspondido. 

- Hantale – susurró la profunda voz de Celebrimbor – Hasta en el más terrible de los tormentos hay esperanza dijiste, cada instante de mi cautiverio rogué por que tu fueses la esperanza que llegase hasta mí. Sauron no sabe donde encontrar los Tres Anillos Élficos, jamás se lo habría revelado porque tú custodiabas uno de ellos -.

- Vanos resultarán los consejos y deseos para el viaje que tienes ante ti, sólo ruego para que tu destino sea distinto al de tu familia, has ganado ese privilegio -.

- Se acaba el tiempo, debo irme -.

- Namarië – replicó Galadriel. 

- ¿Namarië? – Celebrimbor sonrió alegre, como, si por primera vez, él viese algo que estaba fuera del alcance del poder de la dama – Enomentuvalmë -. (Volveremos a encontrarnos) 

Los ojos de zafiro se abrieron a los cortinajes que adornaban su lecho. La presencia de Celeborn surgió prácticamente de la nada para tomarle la mano y besarla con un gesto entre aliviado y enojado.

- Creo que disfrutas asustándome -.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Galadriel. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido y un cansancio generalizado. 

- Llevas casi cuatro días en trance, la mayor parte del tiempo gritabas como si... -. 

Ella le silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

- He rescatado a Celebrimbor, ahora puedo marchar al Norte y combatir a Sauron sin poneros en peligro a los demás, aunque sea demasiado tarde -.

- ¿Tarde? -. 

- Ost-in-Edhil ha sido tomado, ningún elfo volverá a habitar Eregion -. 

" (Gandalf) ...El aire de Acebeda tiene algo de sano. Muchos males han de caer sobre un país para que olvide del todo a los elfos, si alguna vez vivieron ahí. - Es cierto – dijo Legolas – Pero los elfos de esta tierra no eran gentes de los bosques como nosotros, y los árboles y la hierba no los recuerdan. Sólo oigo el lamento de las piedras, que todavía los lloran: _Profundamente cavaron en nosotras, bellamente nos trabajaron, altas nos erigieron; pero han desaparecido. Han desaparecido..._".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

N de A.: Siento el dramatismo, quedo bien? Estoy intentando pasar lo más rápido que puedo la etapa de guerra, pero aún tengo cosas por solucionar: la fundación de Rivendel, cierta boda, cierto nacimiento, ciertas muertes, cierta batallita... antes de pasar a la Tercera Edad ^^ 

Gracias por los reviews a Eliete (premio al review más poético), Liot (premio al review más largo, y trankila dejaré los capis tal cual xa elfenomeno), Selene (a la q he dejado traumatizada con el capi^^, ¿q te parece lo q he hecho con los niños?), cari_chan (mi alter ego en las biografías élficas) y arwen_chang (q m lo envió al correo x problemas tecnicos, gracias por partida doble)! Alé, quien quiera agradecimientos personificados que me deje review :P

Agradezco que no haya habido represalias por la muerte de Mírwen y Fendomë ^^, parece que al final le gustó a todo el mundo, incluso a mi hermano que me estuvo cotilleando el capi mientras yo hablaba por teléfono.

Tenna rato!!!!!^_^


	32. En el Valle

En el Valle 

El mapa, desplegado sobre la mesa, mostraba todas las tierras adyacentes al refugio entre las montañas y las posiciones que estaban tomando los ejércitos de Sauron. La preocupación oscurecía los ojos de Galadriel, acentuando su terrible porte y arrebatadora belleza, mientras examinaba el intrincado plano.

Unos pasos furtivos la hicieron levantar el rostro; Celebrían, ataviada con una sencilla túnica larga de color gris, había entrado en el improvisado pabellón donde tenían lugar las reuniones sobre la guerra.

- Amil, ¿podemos hablar? -.

- ¿Qué te inquieta? – preguntó ella, dulcificando su expresión.

- El destino, ¿qué nos deparará esta guerra? -.

Galadriel rodeó a su hija con los brazos, en un gesto reconfortante.

- No puedo ver el futuro en su plenitud como bien sabes, ¿por qué, después de más de dos años aquí sitiados, me haces esa pregunta? -.

- Es por el caballero Elrond, me tiene muy preocupada, no habla con nadie, ni siquiera con Glorfindel – explicó Celebrían, alicaída – Las noticias que trajo el Señor de la Flor Dorada le han hecho aislarse, creo que se siente responsable por nuestra situación y, quizás, piensa que ha decepcionado a Gil-galad -.

Elrond había dirigido al ejército de Lindon contra las hordas de Sauron, sin embargo el Enemigo era demasiado poderoso y les había obligado a replegarse hasta aquel valle enclavado en las proximidades de las Montañas Nubladas; de eso hacía poco más de dos años.

- Todos nos sentimos de manera parecida, Thranduil y yo incluidos; nuestras gentes también se encuentran aquí atrapadas, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa que aguardar los refuerzos de Lindon – acarició los cabellos plateados de Celebrían – Debí obligarte a permanecer en Lórinand con tu padre -.

- Eso nunca – la princesa se libró del abrazo maternal y se armó de toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir – Quizás no pueda estar en primera línea de batalla como tú, pero poseo dotes como sanadora y tú me has enseñado a dirigir a otros, he demostrado que no soy una mera carga -.

- Lo sé, ya no eres una niña, pero no puedo evitar protegerte como antaño -.

Celebrían sonrió.

- Mis disculpas, ¿interrumpo? -.

Bajo la arcada de entrada, Glorfindel las miraba inquisitivo.

- No, adelante señor de la Flor Dorada, ¿qué deseáis? – le instó Galadriel.

- Por desear me gustaría que acabase de una vez la guerra, mas como eso no es posible quería hablar un momento si no os resulta un inconveniente, Ninquenís -.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -.

- Es Elrond, me temo que sufrirá una crisis si alguien no habla con él y le convence que su labor como capitán está resultando excepcional -.

- ¿Has llegado de Lindon hace poco más de dos meses y ya estás entrometiéndote en la vida de otros? – sonrió - Mi hija opina de igual manera, aunque sé que el caballero Elrond no es tan débil como vosotros pensáis que es, lo creo suficientemente sabio como para encontrar respuesta a sus dudas él sólo -. Galadriel sonrió a la elfa que acababa de entrar en la estancia. – Aiya Eirien -.

- Veo que estás ocupada, pensaba que tendrías un minuto para que hablásemos – dijo la reina sinda.

Galadriel puso lo ojos en blanco.

- De acuerdo, iré a hablar con Elrond, todo sea por que no vengan todos los elfos del valle a solicitármelo -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Celebrían y yo nos hemos adelantado a vuestra petición, alteza – sonrió Glorfindel – Supongo que nuestra adorada reina habrá usado su don para leer los corazones ajenos -.

- Mi querido señor elfo, que bien me conocéis –. La preocupación de Galadriel había pasado a un segundo plano y sonreía abiertamente. – Disculpadme, he de atender una petición de ayuda triple -.

Abandonó el volátil pabellón de árboles entrelazados con suaves telas. Paseó por el campamento que los elfos habían levantado rápidamente y que, tras tantos meses de asedio, se había convertido poco a poco en una pequeña ciudad. Casi todo eran recintos sencillos como el pabellón que acababa de abandonar, estructuras gráciles de madera formando pasillos y habitaciones entremezclados con árboles y vegetación; esa disposición les permitía a los elfos mimetizarse hasta tal punto con la naturaleza que su refugio permanecía oculto a los numerosos espías del Enemigo.

Aquellos con quienes se cruzaba la saludaban con una somera reverencia de máximo respeto. Algunos vestían ropajes azules con petos dorados, poderosos eldar de Lindon de gesto grave. Otros, más risueños que sus hermanos de las costas, lucían ropas verdes y castañas, los colores de Eryn Galen. Y, por último, los esquivos y silenciosos silvanos de Lórinand, de prendas grises.

Dejando atrás el campamento y su casi imperceptible ajetreo, Galadriel se abrió paso entre los árboles hasta llegar a las cascadas del Bruinen. De pie, junto al lago que formaban las aguas al precipitarse, encontró a Elrond; túnica de batalla azul, como sus guerreros, y el cabello azabache recogido hacia atrás acentuando su gesto severo y meditabundo.

- Elrond -.

La suave voz de la dama le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Aiya Ninquenís, ¿sucede algo que requiera mi presencia o habéis venido aquí en busca de un poco de soledad? -.

- Te buscaba a ti por requerimiento explicito de tres elfos, aunque si hubiese venido más tarde seguramente habrían sido más los que me hiciesen la misma petición -.

- No entiendo -.

- Eirien, Glorfindel y Celebrían están preocupados por ti, creen que te excedes en tu labor de gobierno -. Galadriel le miró, sus ojos de zafiro capaces de traspasar con más fuerza que la hoja de una espada. – Ninguno podíamos evitar lo acontecido en Ost-in-Edhil, la ruina de Acebeda estaba escrita desde el primer día que contemplé la colina sobre la que se edificó -.

- Puedo aceptar la caída de un reino, no así la muerte de sus habitantes y menos cuando muchos eran mis amigos – esbozó una sonrisa amarga – Me temo que no sobrellevo bien la perdida de seres queridos, afrontar la muerte de Elros me llevó unos cuantos siglos de manera que no sé cuanto me llevará asumir la desaparición de Fendomë, Mírwen, Rasadan, Valglin... hay tantos nombres -.

- Habrá más, muchos más, antes que todo esto acabe – suspiró ella.

- ¿Pero tener que ver la profanación del cuerpo de Celebrimbor de aquella manera...? – el medioelfo agitó la cabeza – Ost-in-Edhil parecía haberse convertido en un reflejo del Abismo, del infierno -.

- Fue horrible, lo sé, he tenido que presenciar cosas semejantes demasiadas veces – la voz de Galadriel resultaba triste pero reconfortante - El dolor jamás desaparecerá, te acompañará eternamente, pero irá mitigándose hasta convertirse en un aguijonazo en lo profundo del corazón -.

- Supongo que entonces habré de aprender a endurecer mi corazón – dijo Elrond.

- No, la pena es necesaria, lo que has de aprender es a controlarla y no permitir que se imponga a ti cuando necesitas poner todas tus facultades al servicio de aquellos que gobiernas -.

El medioelfo observó a la espléndida reina eldarin, indeciso.

- Dama Galadriel -.

- ¿Sí? -.

- Hay algo que deseaba solicitaros, a vos y vuestro esposo -.

- Tienes mi beneplácito Elrond, aunque no necesitabas pedir el consentimiento de Celeborn y mío, es con ella con quien debes hablar -. Galadriel sonrió con dulzura al perplejo y sonrojado medioelfo. – Mas me complace tu consideración -.

- Soy yo quien debe daros las gracias – se inclinó a falta de otro gesto que pudiera expresar mejor su gratitud – No sé qué ocurrirá en el futuro, sólo ruego sobrevivir a esta guerra y poder unirme a ella -.

La dama clavó en él una mirada vacía, como si se hubiese quedado ciega, mientras consultaba la urdimbre del destino.

- Nada, me es imposible –. Galadriel se veía molesta. – Sauron sigue entrometiéndose al otro lado, no puedo averiguar qué acontecerá pero intuyo que llegarás a ver el final de todo esto, para bien o para mal -.

Elrond guardó silencio.

Ambos alzaron la mirada cuando una gran sombra sobrevoló las cascadas, un águila de brillante plumaje que los saludó con un agudo chillido antes de volver a sumergirse en el mar de aceradas nubes que cubría el valle.

- Gracias a las águilas nuestro refugio sigue siendo seguro, me alegra que sus nidos no estén muy lejos de aquí – comentó el medioelfo.

- No eres el único... ¿me acompañáis de vuelta al campamento? -.

- Será un honor -.

Nada más llegar, el jolgorio del nutrido grupo de elfos reunidos en un claro llamó la atención de Galadriel y Elrond. Al aproximarse pudieron ver de qué se trataba, y Galadriel no pudo reprimir una sonrisa nostálgica.

Varios elfos jugaban al pañuelo, de un lado Bosqueverde y del otro Lórinand. Sólo quedaban dos participantes y una dama sostenía el paño haciéndose de rogar por el público.

- Dama Eirien, dad la señal o alguien sufrirá un ataque de nerviosismo – sonrió Glorfindel, sentado en primera fila con Celebrían y Aegnor a su lado.

Los elfos se miraban entre impacientes y divertidos, las penas acumuladas se habían volatilizado, ahora sólo eran dos jóvenes jugando.

Eirien dio la señal. Todos aplaudieron el resultado mientras Galadriel y Eirien reían abiertamente, recordando lo acontecido hacía siglos en un patio de Doriath.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán – comentó Eirien, acercándose a Galadriel y Elrond.

La reina eldarin se volvió. Dos elfos se acercaban a la carrera con el paso rápido y ágil de un felino, uno era Lindir y su compañero, que se apoyaba ligeramente en él, Gildor.

- Mae govannen – dijo Galadriel – Mi buen amigo me alegra verte de vuelta, ¿tan importantes son tus noticias que no has podido aguardar a recuperarte de tan arduo viaje? -.

- Importantes y terribles son en verdad, mi señora – replicó Gildor, agradeciendo con una inclinación el asiento que le facilitó Glorfindel – Sauron ha llegado a las Montañas Azules y no tardará en trasponerlas e invadir Lindon, las defensas del Señor de los Noldor no soportaran mucho más los ataques del enemigo -.

Los reyes elfos escucharon aquellas palabras con sendas expresiones de preocupación en sus hermosos rostros.

- ¿Y Ereinion? Pudisteis hacerle llegar el mensaje – preguntó Elrond.

- Sí – sonrió extenuado el elda - Conseguí llegar a un puerto en la desembocadura del Baranduin antes que fuera evacuado y entregar un mensaje para el rey a uno de los capitanes de Círdan, Vorondil; Gil-galad tendrá conocimiento de lo que ha ocurrido de este lado de las montañas -.

- Si Vorondil tiene el mensaje tened por seguro que ni Sauron mismo impediría que llegase hasta Ereinion – afirmó Glorfindel.

- Buen trabajo Gildor, grande es la labor que has llevado a cabo, ahora ve a descansar y trataremos los detalles más tarde – dijo Galadriel.

Glorfindel y Lindir llevaron a su compañero a un lugar tranquilo para que durmiera.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – interrogó Thranduil a nadie en particular – Gil-galad conoce todos los detalles pero eso no le servirá de nada, tiene a Sauron llamando a puertas de Lindon y sabemos que, aunque el es heredero de los grandes príncipes noldo, no queda suficiente poder en su reino como para detener al Enemigo -.

- Nunca pierdas la esperanza Thranduil – replicó la Dama Blanca – Ereinion tiene su destino y sé que no es morir acorralado contra el mar; la Oscuridad será derrotada como antaño, aunque el cómo lo ignoro -.

La mirada de Galadriel encontró la de Elrond; el Destino se precipitaba arrastrándolos a todos y ambos habían visto lo mismo, una gran batalla en las faldas de una montaña de fuego.

A la mañana siguiente los tres reyes, Elrond y Gildor se reunieron en el pabellón de costumbre para conocer la situación fuera del valle. Entre los árboles, a una distancia donde no llegaban las voces, una sombra de plata observaba a los allí congregados. Celebrían arrugó la nariz, disgustada, siempre la dejaban de lado en los momentos críticos.

Alguien se sentó de repente junto a ella sobresaltándola.

- No es correcto en una princesa espiar, ¿no os parece, alteza? – preguntó Glorfindel.

- ¿Por qué no estás tú en la reunión? – replicó Celebrían, omitiendo el protocolo debido al susto.

- Sé lo que van a tratar y no sacarán nada en claro, sólo preocuparse más todavía y la primera de ellas vuestra madre – se encogió de hombros bajo la capa nívea – Perdonad que os lo diga pero la dama Galadriel parece disfrutar enormemente siendo la madre de todo el mundo -.

- Sí, le gustaría poder protegernos a todos de todo mal – sonrió ella – Y últimamente se siente bastante contrariada porque no puede predecir el futuro y, por tanto, es incapaz de ponerle remedio a ese mal -.

- Es así desde que era pequeña, en Valinor se comportaba de manera muy semejante -.

Celebrían meditó unos instantes, hacía tiempo que deseaba preguntarle algo a Glorfindel pero no sabía cómo.

- Glorfindel -.

- ¿Sí, aranel? –. (princesa)

- ¿Tú viniste de Valinor? -.

- Con Finrod -.

- ¿Y serviste a Turgon de Gondolin? -.

El Señor de la Flor Dorada miró a Celebrían y estalló en alegres carcajadas.

- Sí, serví a la familia del rey Turgon por expreso deseo de Finrod y di mi vida por ellos en los riscos de Cirith Thoronath al enfrentarme a un balrog -.

- ¿Entonces cómo...? – la hija de Galadriel se veía desconcertada.

- No puedo revelarte todo lo que ocurrió después que caí en el abismo, sólo que solicité a los Poderes del Oeste que se me permitiese regresar a la Tierra Media para seguir combatiendo a los servidores del mal hasta que mi Pueblo abandonara para siempre estás costas, y me lo concedieron –.

- ¿Por qué ese deseo en lugar de permanecer en la beatitud de Aman? -.

- Por lo mismo que tú te encuentras en este valle y por lo mismo por lo que hace siglos di mi vida, por amor – Glorfindel sonrió y resplandeció como nieve iluminada por el sol de la mañana – Cuando todo lo demás se ha perdido es lo único a lo que puedes aferrarte, algo contra lo que no puede luchar el Enemigo porque sencillamente es incapaz de entenderlo -.

La princesa miró hacia el pabellón y vio como lo abandonaban todos excepto Elrond, él permaneció sentado y pensativo como le ocurría desde que llegaran al valle.

- Id con él – la instó con una creciente expresión de diversión.

- No sé si... -.

- Id, estoy seguro que sólo vuestra belleza podrá sacarle de ese estado -.

Celebrían se sonrojó pero decidió seguir el consejo del elda. Despacio, caminó entre los árboles y entró en el pabellón y saludó a Elrond con dulces palabras. El medioelfo se incorporó al momento y, tomando la delicada mano de la princesa, le ofreció asiento.

El noldo de cabellos rubios sonrió satisfecho. Le encantaba hacer feliz a sus amigos. Mientras marchaba en busca de su almuerzo, se preguntó cómo le iría en Lindon a cierta impetuosa muchachita con su rey.

- Glorfindel -.

El interpelado se giró y realizó una alegre reverencia ante Galadriel.

- Te hemos echado de menos durante la reunión -.

- Mis disculpas Ninquenís, sabéis que tanta seriedad puede llegar a consumirme y antes ya había estado hablando con Gildor -.

- ¿No te preocupa nuestra situación? -.

- En absoluto -.

Galadriel le miró desconcertada; Glorfindel era un elda, uno de los poderosos Primeros Nacidos, y no podía acceder a sus pensamientos tan libremente como con otros elfos, ello hacía que en muchas ocasiones el risueño noldo tuviera actitudes realmente incomprensibles para ella.

- Mi señora, simplemente soy observador, si la situación fuera desesperada vos no os dedicaríais a dar paseos, cazar con vuestra amiga Eirien o bordar sentada junto al arroyo disfrutando de los primeros retazos de la Primavera – se explicó Glorfindel.

- Empiezo a dudar si acompañasteis a Elrond por propia voluntad u os obligo Ereinion para deshacerse por un tiempo de vuestra presencia – replicó la reina, seria aparentemente aunque riendo con los ojos.

- Supongo que fue un poco de todo, digamos que no me hubiera perdonado dejar que Elrond se divirtiese él sólo persiguiendo orcos de las Montañas Azules a las Nubladas – le ofreció el brazo a Galadriel - ¿Me acompañáis?, iba ver si podía encontrar algo para almorzar, las lembas están muy bien pero llega un momento en que un elfo necesita comer otra cosa para mantenerse en pie -.

En la zona acondicionada para las comidas había algunos elfos disfrutando de un ligero refrigerio.

- Almarë Ninquenís -. Aegnor levantó una mano para llamar la atención de su reina. – Otorgadnos el excelso honor de acompañarnos en el almuerzo e iluminarnos con vuestra belleza y conversación -.

- Muy bonito Aegnor, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan elocuente? – inquirió Glorfindel.

- Desde que soporto la compañía de un insolente y descarado elda – replicó él, los ojos violeta chispeantes de buen humor.

- La fama os precede, mi querido señor elfo – rió Galadriel.

Glorfindel se encogió de hombros y los deleitó con esa risa clara que reflejaba la más pura alegría.

- No podemos enviar exploradores, me niego -.

- Señor, debemos saber qué sucede fuera del valle -.

- ¡No arriesgaré inútilmente la vida de mis elfos! -.

Aquella asamblea estaba poniéndose muy tensa, si a alguien más instaba a Elrond a que enviase batidores a indagar los movimientos de Sauron estallaría y la cólera del príncipe, aunque lenta en despertar, era algo a lo que nadie deseaba enfrentarse.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? – fue la protesta de uno de los capitanes de Thranduil – Hace meses, desde que el señor Gildor llegó, que no tenemos noticias -.

- Silencio Melroch – le atajó su rey en voz baja pero severa – ¿Acaso piensas tomar tú las decisiones por mí o por los grandes señores aquí reunidos? -.

El elfo se disculpó y calló.

- Discutiendo no conseguiremos nada – continuó el señor de Eryn Galen – Elrond, ninguno queremos poner en peligro a nuestros soldados pero debemos romper esta situación de tablas, debemos saber qué ocurre -.

- Acepto que salgan exploradores, pero no me convenceréis de enviarlos a los límites de Lindon, ¡sería como enviarlos a la muerte! -.

Thranduil miró a Galadriel en una muda súplica de ayuda, mas ella no intervino, permaneció sentada escuchando.

- Si no los envías tú lo haremos nosotros – saltó Eirien, tan audaz como siempre – Incluso me ofrezco voluntaria para... -.

- ¡Ni hablar!, ¡no vas a salir de este valle! – replicó su esposo – Y ni se te ocurra rebatirme -.

La reina de Eryn Galen se cruzó de brazos, enojada. Al parecer su marido aún no le había perdonado que abandonara el bosque para reunirse allí con él.

Las sugerencias se sucedieron sin que nadie llegase a un acuerdo y todos acabaron discutiendo. La Dama Blanca miró hacia la entrada del pabellón; oculta tras una cortina Celebrían observaba la escena, dudando si debía intervenir. Hacía una semana que no había visto a su hija y ahora que podía acceder a su mente se sobresaltó al saber dónde y qué había hecho.

Por fin, la princesa se armó de valor y entró en la estancia luciendo toda la dignidad y presencia heredadas de su madre. Aguardó, nerviosa, a que los caballeros en plena lidia dialéctica le prestasen atención.

Unos fuertes golpes de metal contra metal acallaron a los presentes. Glorfindel les sonrió y devolvió a su sitio el candelabro y la bandeja.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan... extravagante? – inquirió Elrond, que se había llevado la peor parte de las "campanadas" de su amigo.

- Mis disculpas, sólo intentaba ayudar a su alteza Celebrían a participar de la reunión – respondió el jovial noldo.

La princesa agradeció a Glorfindel con una somera inclinación de su cabeza plateada.

- Nobles señores, ¿se me permitiría un pequeño comentario? -.

- Adelante -.

Galadriel sonrió, orgullosa por la resolución de su hija; cuánto había cambiado en aquellos meses.

- Tengo el placer de comunicaros que preparéis vuestras armas, los ejércitos de Gil-galad avanzan desde Lindon hacia el Este -.

La perplejidad se adueñó de todos.

- ¿Podéis explicaros con más detalle? – solicitó Thranduil.

- Hace una semana me escapé del valle y cabalgué hacia el Oeste en solitario -.

- ¿¡Qué hiciste qué!? – la interrumpió Elrond – ¿Sabes a los peligros que has estado expuesta? -.

- Sí, mi señor – asintió Celebrían, altiva – He estado viviendo en este valle como todos vosotros pero nunca se me ha permitido hacer nada más que cuidar de los heridos ocasionales, quería ser de utilidad, no una carga a la que proteger como si fuera una delicada escultura de cristal porque no lo soy -.

- Cuéntanos lo que has visto – la invitó Galadriel.

- A una semana a galope de aquí me encontré con una pequeña avanzadilla – la princesa mostró una sonrisa radiante – Guerreros de Lindon, un noble caballero llamado Hirwe los lideraba -.

- Me alegra saber que aún sigue entero – apuntó Glorfindel - ¿Qué te dijo uno de los mejores arqueros de Los Puertos? -.

- Que un ejército avanzaba sobre las hordas de Sauron, unas huestes imparables a cuya cabeza cabalgaban Gil-galad, Señor Supremo de los Noldor, y Tar-Minastir, Señor de Númenor -.

La noticia desató el alborozo generalizado y Elrond se apresuró a imponer orden, antes que a Glorfindel se le ocurriese volver a echar mano de su improvisado instrumento.

- Gil-galad solicita que os reunáis con él dentro de dos semanas al sur de las Colinas de los Vientos – respondió Celebrían a la pregunta del heraldo de Ereinion – También envía saludos cordiales a su hermana de Lórinand, Ninquenís -.

- Que comiencen los preparativos, la reunión ha terminado -.

Celebrían se veía resplandeciente y abrazó a su madre en un impulso de profunda satisfacción.

- Lamento si os he preocupado, amil, pero quería hacerlo, debía hacerlo -.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti, aunque me temo que alguien no se siente tan feliz como yo -. Galadriel miró a Elrond que aguardaba pacientemente para hablar con la princesa. – Reúnete conmigo en cuanto acabes aquí, necesito tu ayuda para organizar a nuestras gentes -.

- Sí, amil -.

Los elfos abandonaron la estancia y dejaron solos a Celebrían y Elrond.

- Reconoce que fue una locura -.

- No soy la niña indefensa que conociste en Ost-in-Edhil, mi madre me ha entrenado y, aunque jamás podría igualarla, sé que puedo valerme mucho mejor que la mayor parte de los elfos que caminan por este valle – rebatió la princesa.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -.

- Porque era necesario y sabía que podía hacerlo -.

El enfado del medioelfo fue remitiendo.

- Si te hubiese pasado algo... -.

- Pero no me ha pasado y he traído la información que necesitábamos, ¿no puedes alegrarte, aunque sea sólo un poquito? – preguntó con un adorable mohín.

- Ahora sé como se sintió tu padre al conocer a Galadriel – sonrió Elrond.

- ¿Cómo? -.

- Desesperado -.

Ella rió.

- No soy tan mala, me conoces para saberlo -.

- Creí que te conocía hasta hoy –. El medioelfo tomó la nívea mano de la doncella y la besó. – Prométeme que la próxima vez avisarás de tus planes, al menos a tu madre -.

- Lo prometo -.

- Y promete que permanecerás en el valle cuando el ejército parta -.

- Yo... -.

- No Celebrían, necesito esa promesa antes de marcharme -.

La princesa contempló aquellos ojos donde anidaba el brillo de las estrellas y entendió el mensaje velado tras sus palabras. Sonrió dulcemente y le abrazó.

- Esperaré en el valle sólo si prometes regresar a buscarme -.

- Volveré por ti, lo juro por Elbereth -.

- Qué serio eres siempre – rió Celebrían – Ahora debo ir con mi madre -.

Elrond la liberó de su abrazo y la contempló hasta que desapareció entre los árboles. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Elanta, cargando una caja de bombones, llama a las puertas de cierto hospital. 

- ¿Selene?... pues sí, está en la habitación 379 del pabellón 1 -.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la enfermera, Elanta llega a la susodicha habitación. Al asomarse encuentra un póster gigante de Frodo en una pared, en otra la ventana con cortinas estampadas de anillos, en la siguiente otro póster de Harry Poter y en la última un altar con frases del tipo "Fendomë-Mírwen forever" y lleno de flores. Pegada a un ordenata se encuentra la persona que ha ido a visitar.

- Aiya Selene -.

- ¡¡¡Arggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!! -.

Después que Elanta consigue convencer a Selene de no la estrangule hasta hacer que le sangre el pelo, ambas se sientan a subir el esperado capítulo.**

N. de A.: Por fin! Eru, ya creía que mi inspiración había muerto. La verdad que éste no es un capítulo muy brillante ni de los mejores, y definitivamente está sujeto a retoques. Es lo que sucede cuando una no tiene tiempo para na de na, es difícil elegir entre juerga-escribir-leer-estudiar-cosas varias.

Gracias cari_chan, mi querida alter ego, por el review, ahora soy yo la que tendrá que adaptarse a tu fic ^^. Ah!, y thankyou por no hacerle pupa a Vorondil. 

Tb a Eliete, que cada día se supera a sí misma con esos reviews, en serio, tenéis que leerlos, son auténtica poesía. Me alegra sobre manera que mi historia te emocione tanto, es el mejor premio para una escritora, mis compis de fanfiction.net lo saben bien ^^.

Liot, siento comunicarte que una vez empiezas a escribir o leer en esta page nadie vuelve a ser el mismo. Todas (al menos las que dejamos reviews) estamos lokísimas, sólo hay que ver las cosas que ponemos, matándonos por esos pobres elfos, hobbits, humanos (de esos hay en nuestro mundo pero no como Aragorn o Boromir :-)__

Gracias tb a Teleute, la master de los oneshot y songfics. Te debo esa partida vía messenger, a ver cuando dispongo de algo de tiempo :P.

Y a Anariel, la loka de Legolas.^^

**- Aquí falta gente - gruñó Elanta.

- Síp, bastante gente... - Selene revisa la lista que traía Elanta - arwen_chang, Mayu, Nariko, las missing de la Mithiriel y Oloriel... la gente empieza a desertar, jejeje, seguro que es su venganza por la muerte de Mírwen y Fendomë -.

- Pos vale, me declaro en huelga hasta ver reviews, si las otras autoras pueden extorsionar a los lectores yo tb - Elanta apaga el ordenador - ¿Te vienes a tomar unas pintas al Poney Pisador, Selene? -.

- Prefiero al Dragón Verde -.

- _Está niña está obsesioná con los hobbits... bueno, con uno en particular -. ¬¬ - _Vale, vamos al Dragón, pero luego nos damos un garbeo por Mithlond... -.

TENNA RATO!!! ^^ 


	33. La Libertad de Eriador

La libertad de Eriador 

Una gran hueste de elfos atravesando las llanuras entre el Mitheithel y las agrestes Colinas de los Vientos era difícil de ocultar, así que Elrond y Galadriel decidieron apresurar el paso en lugar de intentar ocultarse. Cabalgaron sin descanso hasta el punto de encuentro convenido.

- Somos los primeros – informó Lindir a su señora, después de inspeccionar los alrededores.

- Enviaré algunos de mis hombres para que averigüen a qué distancia está Ereinion – dijo Elrond, su negro cabello oculto bajo el capuchón de la capa azul.

- No será necesario – replicó Galadriel, embozada también en su capa nívea – Organicemos el campamento, llegaran mañana entrado el día -.

Los elfos trabajaron rápida y eficientemente; pronto se habían instalado los pabellones para los reyes, las zonas de cocina, establo e intendencia, todo en un perfecto orden.

Glorfindel se ofreció a salir en busca de Gil-galad y conducirle hasta el campamento. Elrond se lo permitió y el jovial noldo montó sobre su blanco corcel y se perdió en la noche como una estrella tras una nube.

La llegada del nuevo día no trajo más luz. Un velo de oscuridad cubría el cielo noche y día, toda la tierra conquistada por Sauron se hallaba sumida en sombras y las criaturas de las tinieblas proliferaban. El corazón de Galadriel se conmovía al recordar los bosques de acebos en primavera, llenos de flores y frutos rojos, el brillo de los ríos del norte, las praderas de fragante hierba al pie de las montañas peinadas por la brisa.

El claro sonido de unas trompetas la devolvió a la realidad. En compañía de Elrond y su guardia personal, se preparó para recibir al Señor Supremo de los Noldor.

La oscuridad pareció retroceder cuando, remontando la colina, emergió el ejército de elfos y hombres. Una cohorte inmensa de resplandecientes armaduras y lanzas, cascos empenachados, estandartes y pendones al viento, y al frente de ellos Ereinion Gil-galad, la "Estrella Radiante" de los Noldor, glorioso como nunca Galadriel lo viera antes, y Tar-Minastir, digno heredero de la Casa de Númenor, fuerte y hermoso como sólo podían serlo los descendientes de Elros Tar-Minyatur.

La marea de guerreros se derramó por la llanura como si cientos de estrellas hubiesen caído del cielo. Elrond y Galadriel aguardaron hasta que los dos reyes se reunieron con ellos. 

- Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo – fue el saludo de la Dama Blanca.

- Anar kaluva tielyanna – replicó Gil-galad, desmontando y besando las manos de Galadriel – Me alegro de veros, a vos mi querida hermana en el gobierno y el corazón, y también a mi querido y valiente heraldo -. 

- El sentimiento es mutuo, meletyalda – dijo Elrond. 

- Permitid que os presente a Tar-Minastir, Rey de Númenore -. 

Elrond realizó una somera reverencia. 

- Es un honor conoceros – sonrió Galadriel. 

- No mi señora, el honor es mío, mucho y maravilloso es lo que se dice de vos en lejanas tierras, no obstante ningún cantar siquiera se ha acercado a la realidad por lo que pueden comprobar mis ojos – replicó el dúnadan inclinándose ante la reina elfa – Me tendréis siempre a vuestro servicio, hermosa señora de los elfos -. 

- Ninquenís, ¿cuándo pensáis deteneros? – inquirió Gil-galad, un brillo divertido en sus ojos índigos. 

- No os entiendo, mi señor -. 

- Si continuáis como hasta ahora, conseguiréis tener a toda la Tierra Media enamorada de vos -. 

La dama rió dulcemente.

- Hemos intercambiado frases de cortesía, ¿os gustaría que compartiésemos ahora una buena comida? -.

- Mi señora os estaré eternamente agradecido por ello, el viaje ha sido duro y, aunque fuertes, los numenoreanos no poseemos el don de la Hermosa Gente de resistir días sobre un caballo sin acabar rendidos – rió abiertamente Minastir – Además siento curiosidad por saber qué ha estado pasando por aquí, vuestro rey no parece mucho más enterado que yo -. 

Elrond miró sorprendido al rey mortal que mostraba tanto desparpajo con Galadriel, y más porque ella parecía disfrutar con la situación. Gil-galad se echó a reír.

- Guiadnos, Altáriel, hasta ese merecido refrigerio –.

Esa fue la señal para que los dos ejércitos se fundieran en uno y muchos elfos se reencontraran con amigos y familiares que la guerra había tenido separados.

Sentados cómodamente en una de las tiendas, los tres reyes disfrutaron de la comida, sencilla pero sabrosa como sólo los elfos sabían hacerla.

Galadriel explicó detalladamente lo acontecido en Ost-in-Edhil, Ereinion habló de Lindon y Minastir de las noticias que habían recibido en Númenor.

- Mi flota debe estar llegando en estos momentos a Vinyamar y desembarcando la otra mitad de mis tropas, la idea es atrapar a Sauron entre dos frentes; en un año lo habremos echado del otro lado de las Montañas Nubladas – sonrió Minastir, copa de vino en mano.

- ¿Y Círdan? – se interesó Galadriel - ¿No os ha acompañado? -.

- La gente de Círdan y él mismo se encuentran con los capitanes numenoreanos, nos encontraremos con ellos en Tharbad - afirmó Gil-galad – Cuando rompimos el cerco de Lindon me hubiese gustado tenerte a mi lado Altáriel, habrías disfrutado enormemente -.

- Sorprendente, ¿también sois capitán de vuestros ejércitos, noble señora? – exclamó el dúnadan.

- Es lo más divertido de ser rey, ¿no os parece?, y hacía tiempo que no tenía oportunidad de batirme con un adversario como Sauron -.

- Temible; hermosa y temible – asintió Minastir – Me alegro sinceramente que no seáis vos contra quien nos enfrentamos -.

- Yo también -.

Gil-galad frunció el ceño. Por un instante había visto en Galadriel una mezcla de miedo y otra cosa que no supo definir, algo que le inquietó en lo más profundo del corazón.

- _No es nada, Ereinion, déjalo estar_ -.

- _Las palabras de Minastir te han molestado o asustado, creo que ambas cosas, ¿por qué?_ -.

- _Terminemos la cena y hablemos más tarde, no es un tema para tratar ahora aunque sea mentalmente _-.

- Mis señores elfos, sé que sólo soy un simple mortal a vuestros ojos, pero preferiría que discutieseis vuestros asuntos en privado en lugar de usar extraños poderes para comunicaros – comentó Minastir, echando mano de una naranja – El que vuestros rostros cambien de expresión sin mediar palabra es algo que me pone los pelos de punta -.

- Disculpadnos, a veces tenemos la mala costumbre de subestimar a los Edain – replicó Galadriel, sonriente.

- No hay por que disculparse, además pensaba ir ya a dormir a mi tienda, hace tres días que no descanso en condiciones; ¡ay!, empiezo a estar mayor para estos trotes -. Minastir se incorporó y estiró su espalda. – Prefiero el barco al caballo, de eso no hay duda... bueno, buenas noches mis señores elfos, nos veremos en la mañana -.

- Resultan refrescantes – comentó Ereinion, una vez se marchó el rey numenoreano.

- Su vida es breve, aún para alguien como Minastir que carga con casi dos siglos a sus espaldas, por eso disfrutan el tiempo que poseen al máximo -. Galadriel se arrellanó entre los cojines. – De alguna forma les envidio, parecen más felices que nosotros los elfos, excepto quizás los silvanos -.

La nostalgia asomó a los brillantes ojos del rey noldo, reflejo de cálidos y dulces recuerdos en que los silvanos parecían tener algo que ver. Galadriel sólo alcanzó a captar la imagen de una bonita muchacha vestida de plata que reía subida a un árbol.

- ¿Me hablaréis de lo que ahora llena vuestra alma, o tendré que usar mi poder? -.

- A veces creo que Glorfindel debió ser compañero de juegos en vuestra infancia, a los dos os encanta manipular la vida de los demás – protestó Ereinion.

- Muy bien, yo no me entrometeré en tus recuerdos si tú no insistes con el tema de antes – afirmó Galadriel.

- Celeborn estaba en lo cierto, si quisieses detendrías el sol -.

- Por desgracia, podría hacer cosas mucho peores que eso – musitó enigmática.

Gil-galad no pidió explicaciones, en su lugar cambió el tema de la conversación, dedicándose a rememorar esos luminosos días en los Puertos de Sirion. Sin embargo se percató que Galadriel no sonreía como antes, el peso de una sombra sin nombre se había asentado en su corazón.

- ¡Maetho! -. (Atacad)

Las lanzas élficas cayeron como una sarta de relámpagos plateados sobre los orcos que habían conseguido superar la línea de arqueros de Lórinand y Lindon.

Galadriel aguardaba a una distancia prudencial con sus guerreros. Aquello no era una de tantas escaramuzas en las que podía lanzarse alegremente al ataque sino una batalla en toda regla, ahora debía permanecer en retaguardia y dirigir a sus arqueros para ayudar a la infantería de Elrond.

- ¿Dónde se han metido? –.

- Calmaos, mi señora – sonrió Aegnor.

- Me calmaré cuando cargue la caballería – frunció el ceño - _¡Ereinion, sal de una vez o los muchachos de Elrond van a pasarlo mal con esos orcos montados en huargos!_ -.

- _Todo está bajo control_ -.

- _Cómo le ocurra algo a mi futuro yerno_... -.

- _¿¡Yerno!? _-.

- _¡¡¡Ereinion!!! _-.

La hueste montada de Gil-galad se clavó de lleno en el ejército enemigo en una confusa maraña de gritos, bramidos y golpes de metal contra metal, al tiempo, los hombres de Minastir apoyaban a los elfos de Elrond con idéntica ferocidad.

- La mitad de vosotros, coged los puñales, vamos a rebanar un poco su retaguardia – ordenó Galadriel – Los demás permaneced aquí a las ordenes de Gildor -.

- Eso no entraba dentro de los planes de Gil-galad – apuntó Aegnor.

- Está acostumbrado a mi carácter, vamos -.

La guerra no era algo que entusiasmase a Galadriel, ella prefería la paz para su gente; sin embargo, cuando se encontraba en medio de una batalla como ahora, su sangre se inflamaba y revivía la emoción que sintió en su juventud al participar en las primeras Guerras de Beleriand. Con el rostro encendido de entusiasmo, espada en alto, gloriosa como una llama blanca en medio de la oscuridad, la Dama Blanca condujo a su tropa contra los orcos que amenazaban con envolver a los elfos de Gil-Galad.

Los orcos caían, sesgada su horrible existencia por rápidos mandobles de espada. El enemigo se amilanó y los hombres y elfos avanzaron, aniquilando sin mostrar piedad, muchos de los elfos guiados por el ardor de la venganza contra aquellos que habían asesinado cruelmente a sus familiares y amigos de Acebeda.

De repente un cuerno rasgó el aire, y un millar de hombres del Este cargaron desde las colinas llenas de rocas y matorrales que hasta el momento los habían ocultado.

- ¡Es una emboscada, replegaos! – fue la rápida orden de Galadriel a sus soldados.

Pero había algo más. La reina eldarin sintió un miedo familiar abatirse sobre el campo de batalla, un frío que helaba el corazón. Alzó desafiante su mirada de zafiro y descubrió el origen; el jefe de aquella horda, un jinete de rostro tatuado ataviado con pieles de animales salvajes sobre la cota, y en cuya mano brillaba uno de aquellas joyas malditas.

- ¡Un Anillo de Poder! – exclamó Aegnor – Sauron ha debido entregárselos a sus capitanes humanos -.

- Advierte a Gil-galad, yo voy con Elrond -.

Galadriel volvió grupas y se abrió paso hasta alcanzar al medioelfo. Elrond estaba reorganizando a su gente, agrupándola para hacer frente a la marea de orientales que acababa de aparecer.

- ¡Elrond! -.

- ¡Señora!, ¿qué sucede? -.

- El jefe de esos hombres porta uno de los Nueve Anillos -.

El medioelfo soltó una sarta de juramentos sin apartar la mirada del campo de batalla.

- Opino lo mismo – dijo la dama, irónica – Pero la situación se complicará más, presiento que, por lo menos, se acercan otros dos de esos Anillos, y no vendrán solos, en pocos minutos cerca de tres mil guerreros del enemigo se nos echaran encima -.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?, si los edain de Minastir ceden al poder de los Anillos no podremos hacer frente a semejante fuerza -.

Esa era la misma pregunta que asaltaba a Galadriel. Miró al río, al Gwathlo de aguas grises bajo aquella eterna oscuridad, y se sorprendió rogando a los Valar por la llegada de los refuerzos.

- Debemos aguantar – afirmó la reina, altiva – Establezcamos una formación defensiva, un muro que detenga la marea de enemigos -.

- ¿Y después? – pensó Elrond, mas no habló en voz alta pues sabía que no había respuesta.

El combate se recrudeció. Galadriel permaneció en primera fila de batalla, esgrimiendo la espada y su poder, y ante ella retrocedían los orientales creyendo que una diosa había llegado en ayuda de sus enemigos.

Gil-galad llegó junto a la Dama Blanca en medio de la contienda, enarbolando a Aiglos, la magnifica lanza que Celebrimbor forjara para él hacía tanto tiempo, justo cuando aparecían en el horizonte más guerreros enviados por Sauron.

- No me rendiré jamás, pero tampoco deseo conducir a mis soldados en un acto suicida, nos superan en proporción tres a uno -.

- Más – Galadriel señaló el cielo, unas extrañas bestias negras de alas membranosas se aproximaban con el nuevo ejército – Conserva la esperanza Ereinion -.

- Lo intento, aunque insiste en resbalar entre mis dedos – replicó el rey noldo, su expresión ligeramente inquieta.

El sonido de las trompetas y los vítores del ejército elfo y numeroneano se alzaron al ver remontar el río unas naves blancas en forma de cisnes y otros pesados buques oscuros.

- Por fin – sonrió Gil-galad – Creí que Círdan no llegaría nunca -.

- Bien, mi señor elfo, ¿me acompañaréis en la batalla? -.

- Será un placer – el elfo se irguió sobre los estribos de su montura y gritó - ¡Ai Elbereth Gilthoniel! -.

Los meses se sucedieron. Batalla tras batalla, siempre avanzando. Por fin, una gris mañana de principios de primavera, alcanzaron las ruinas de Ost-in-Edhil. Allí tuvo lugar otro combate más, y humanos y elfos vencieron rápidamente a los orcos de Sauron gracias a la ayuda de los enanos de Khazad-dûm. Los naugrim no intercambiaron una palabra con sus aliados, una vez murió el último enemigo regresaron a las profundidades de sus minas.

Aún había pequeñas escaramuzas aquí y allá, cuando Galadriel desmontó junto al que fuese antaño un lago de aguas resplandecientes; del Estelin sólo quedaba una ciénaga. Los muros de la Fortaleza de los Eldar eran negros por la sangre sobre ellos derramada, y la ciudad, vacía, recordaba a un enorme mausoleo.

- Es horrible – dijo Aegnor, deteniéndose junto a su reina – Parece haber pasado una eternidad desde que vivimos aquí -.

Galadriel echó a andar por el sendero empedrado y atravesó las Puertas destrozadas. Los ortani ya no funcionaban, así que la Dama Blanca tuvo que subir la escalinata que llevaba a la ciudad.

El corazón se le partía a cada paso. El bosquecillo de la Ciudad de Madera había ardido y apenas quedaba alguna estructura en pie en el puerto. En la Ciudad Media encontró todas las tiendas y almacenes quemados o medio en ruinas, sucios por haber sido utilizados por los orcos y trolls como cubiles. Las calles eran senderos de muerte, las casas tumbas saqueadas.

Al alcanzar la Ciudad Alta se estremeció. Recordaba cada uno de los rostros que habían habitado aquellos recintos ajardinados, y casi todos estaban muertos. Pasó ante la casa de Celebrimbor, aislada tras la caía del puente, sin detenerse. Sí frenó al llegar al lugar donde vivieron Fendomë y Mírwen; descubrió en el salón el retrato de la pareja, el regalo de bodas que Rasadan hizo a su hija, caído entre los escombros.

Abandonó aquella casa y remontó la calle hasta llegar a la pequeña mansión que ella compartió con Celeborn y Celebrían. Allí la encontró Elrond, en el jardín que ella cuidara con tanto primor, iluminada por los tímidos rayos de sol que pugnaban por desterrar la nube de oscuridad de Sauron.

- Dama Galadriel -.

- Márchate Elrond – ordenó ella sin contemplaciones.

- Acompañadme, no es conveniente que os quedéis en este lugar -.

La reina se volvió. El hermoso rostro contraído por el odio, el dolor y la culpabilidad.

- Déjame sola – insistió, conteniendo una ira que no deseaba descargar sobre el medioelfo – Ve con tu señor y que nadie venga a molestarme -.

Elrond retrocedió y obedeció, asustado.

Galadriel se encaminó entonces a la Ciudadela, el punto más castigado de la ciudad, allí dónde Celebrimbor y Sauron se enfrentaron y donde murieron los defensores y sus familias.

Contempló aquel patio de torturas y cayó de rodillas. Cuando sus manos tocaron las losas ennegrecidas la visión acudió a ella como un latigazo. Las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, y gritó.

- Debí enfrentarme a Celebrimbor, debí detener a Sauron cuando pude, pero mi maldito orgullo me cegó y abandoné a aquellos que confiaban en mí ... ¿qué fue lo que hice?, ¡oh, Elbereth!, ¿qué fue lo que hice? -.

Horas más tarde, Galadriel entró en el campamento. Todos retrocedían asustados ante su presencia, un brillo cercano a la locura se había instalado en sus ojos. Entró en su tienda y se negó a comer o hablar con nadie.

- Es normal – fue la respuesta de Glorfindel al comentario de Vorondil.

- Parece capaz de matar a alguien sólo con la mirada – dijo el capitán, estremeciéndose.

- Podría si quisiera – apuntó el elda, sin dejar de cepillar a su caballo – Según le oí contar a Thranduil, ella sola acabó con una tropa entera de enanos de Nogrod durante la invasión a Doriath -.

- Sigo sin entender por qué está así -.

- Creo que se siente culpable por lo sucedido -.

- No te entiendo -.

- Galadriel pudo haber negado a Sauron, Annatar por aquel entonces, su entrada en Eregion como Ereinion hizo en Lindon -. Glorfindel palmeó la grupa de su caballo y le dio una manzana.

- La pregunta es, ¿por qué no lo hizo? – inquirió Vorondil con una mueca.

Glorfindel rememoró aquel día en la Sala del Consejo cuando Celebrimbor se rebeló por primera vez contra Galadriel. Veía con toda claridad la expresión entre perpleja e indignada de la reina y como, sin un motivo aparente, cedió a las presiones del maestro herrero.

- Supongo que pensó que Annatar cometería un error, ella lo descubriría y Celebrimbor tendría que aceptar que se había equivocado y, por tanto, pedirla perdón -.

- A eso normalmente se lo conoce como orgullo – señaló Vorondil.

- Es un defecto racial noldor – dijo Glorfindel, encogiéndose de hombros – Sobre todo entre los príncipes -.

- Tú no lo eres -.

- Lo manifiesto de otra manera distinta a los demás, eso es todo -.

- ¿Distinta? -.

El Señor de la Flor Dorada se limitó a sonreír.

- Deja de darle vueltas Vorondil, Elrond y Gil-galad se ocuparan de Galadriel. No queda mucho para que Sauron tenga que retroceder al otro lado de las Montañas Nubladas y entonces esta campaña tocará a su fin -.

- Es una locura, vamos a dejar que ese maia campe a sus anchas por la mitad de la Tierra Media – gruñó el capitán de Lindon.

- No hay otra solución, esta guerra ha durado casi un año y los dos bandos estamos exhaustos, habrá que esperar a tiempos más propicios para derrotar completamente al Señor Oscuro -.

- Tengo ganas de volver a casa, para ver a Nirie -.

- Yo no volveré a Lindon – afirmó Glorfindel.

- ¿Y qué harás? -.

- Elrond va a permanecer en el valle del Bruinen, creo que le ronda la cabeza construir allí una especie de refugio-fortaleza para mantener vigilado a Sauron; aunque en mi opinión no es necesario, Thranduil desde Eryn Galen y Celeborn desde Lórinand son capaces de seguir los pasos del Enemigo y dar aviso ante cualquier peligro -.

- Es una idea... ¡mira! –. Vorondil señaló a dos figuras que atravesaban el campamento, Elrond y Ereinion.

- Elrond ya ha debido explicarle a nuestro rey lo sucedido con Galadriel, espero que Ninquenís tenga la consideración de no matar a ninguno de los dos hasta que termine la guerra – sonrió Glorfindel.

Sin embargo Gil-galad siquiera llegó a intercambiar una palabra con la reina eldarin, ella le prohibió entrar en su tienda y él respetó sus deseos.

La campaña siguió su curso. Las huestes de elfos y hombres siempre avanzando, el Enemigo batiéndose en retirada.

Y pronto llegó el día en que todas las tierras al Oeste de las Montañas Nubladas volvieron a estar libres de la sombra. El sol regresó y, junto con las lluvias de primavera, llenó de vida los campos. No obstante, el reino de Eregion no se recuperó ni jamás lo haría, los bosques de acebos habían desaparecido para siempre.

- Elrond ha hablado conmigo, me ha confiado sus intenciones y le he dejado marchar, aunque prácticamente he tenido que obligarle a que mantuviera su título de heraldo -.

Galadriel dejó de contemplar el paisaje para mirar a Gil-galad, su talante no había mejorado en las últimas semanas de guerra.

- Hizo una promesa, alguien le espera en su valle – respondió ella, gélida.

- Galadriel, ¿qué te ocurre? – preguntó el rey noldo, omitiendo cortesía o protocolo – Comparto tu dolor por Acebeda pero no comprendo por qué mantienes esta actitud fría y colérica, nos tienes a todos preocupados y, lo que es peor, atemorizados -.

- No puedes compartir mi dolor, Ereinion, nadie puede -.

- Entonces es que has perdido tu poder para comprender los corazones – renegó Gil-galad.

Aquella sentencia zarandeó los cimientos de la orgullosa autocompasión de Galadriel. Miró al noldo y tuvo que reconocer que, aquel muchacho que conoció en Sirion, había crecido en sabiduría y que gozaba de la firmeza y resolución que todo buen rey necesitaba.

- Yo fui quien condenó a muerte a Eregion – dijo Galadriel, sin perder su actitud distante.

- Es extraño, pues yo también creía en un principio que los problemas en Ost-in-Edhil fueron culpa mía – sonrió con amargura – Después de todo fui yo quien sugirió a Celebrimbor que marchara junto a Khazad-dûm -.

- Sí, lo sé querido amigo, el destino de Eregion estaba escrito y nadie podía cambiarlo... eso es precisamente lo que me está consumiendo por dentro; yo sabía lo que sucedería, lo presentí a cada paso que daba, pero no intenté siquiera ponerle remedio -. La mirada de aquellos ojos de zafiro conmovió a Gil-galad – Nadie es capaz de comprender mi dolor, nadie, porque nadie ha visto como su mundo y todo lo que ama se destruye una y otra y otra vez devorado por una maldición, la Maldición. Aqualondë, Helcaraxë, los reinos Noldor de Beleriand, Doriath, Sirion, Eregion, ¿también habré de ver como Lórinand se desmorona y muere?, ¿a cuántos amigos más perderé? -.

- Altáriel... -.

- Olvídalo Gil-galad, he hablado demasiado llevada por un impulso – esbozó una triste sonrisa – Acompañaré a Elrond hasta Imladris, cogeré a mi hija y volveré a Laurelindórean, alguien ha de mantener a Sauron vigilado, me encargaré de hacerte llegar noticias cada cierto tiempo -.

- Minastir me ha comentado que piensa establecer algunas colonias permanentes en Endor, algo semejante a Tharbad pero con fines bélicos de cara a futuros enfrentamientos con Sauron, y la región de las Falas parece que será uno de sus principales objetivos -.

- Es una buena nueva, presiento que nuestro Enemigo aprenderá a temer tanto como a odiar a Númenore -.

Una joven elfa se acercó los reyes, una de las sanadoras que acompañaban al ejército de Lindon, y se inclinó respetuosa.

- Disculpad la intromisión grandes señores, me han solicitado que os comunique que estamos listos para emprender la marcha en cuanto sus majestades lo deseen -.

- Hantale Arien – replicó Gil-galad, y Galadriel juraría que intentaba reprimir la risa – Enseguida nos vamos -.

Arien asintió con aire grave y dio media vuelta.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó la dama.

- Arien es la hija adoptiva de uno de mis capitanes, de Vorondil – explicó tras una sonora carcajada – Se unió al ejército sin su consentimiento o el mío, y nos ha estado cuidando de una manera despótica -.

- Es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, me temo que sino el siguiente en venir a protestar por la demora será cierto señor elfo – sonrió abiertamente Galadriel.

- Glorfindel – asintió Gil-galad divertido – Compadezco a Elrond... aunque mi Corte no será lo mismo sin ellos dos, los extrañaré mucho -.

Las despedidas fueron breves, con promesas de intercambiar correspondencia y alguna visita si mediaba la oportunidad.

- Nan alasseä omentielvanen, nai Eru varyuva len – gritó Gil-galad, ya al frente de su hueste. (Estoy feliz por nuestro encuentro, que Eru os guarde)

- Enomentuvalmë mí Imladris – fue la respuesta de Galadriel. (Nos encontraremos en Rivendel)

Así se separaron los ejércitos, tras conseguir una paz que duraría lo suficiente para que ambos bandos se preparasen para el asalto final en que se decidiría el destino de la Tierra Media. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.de A.: Aquí esta por fin el ansiado capítulo, Eru!, lo que me ha costado. Ahora mismo es la 1 de la mañana, ¡pero quería terminarlo!. Últimamente la Uni y mis compromisos con mi grupo de Tolkien me tiene absorbida así que tardaré bastante en subir los capis, por desgracia.

Gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado reviews, me alegra que os gustase la escenita entre Elrond y Celebrían, a cari_chan le dejo el honor de escribir la charla entre Gil-galad y Elrond sobre este asunto ^^.

Tenna rato!!!^^


	34. Concilio de Imladris

El Concilio de Imladris

Los árboles se mecían al ritmo del viento, susurrando canciones en su lenguaje secreto. Los nuevos brotes saludaban al sol, mientras las hojas doradas del año anterior caían cual lluvia de oro en el reino de Laurelindórean.

- Escuchad la canción del bosque, de los años que pasan, el llanto del Pueblo exiliado; niños abandonados por los Poderes del Oeste, vagabundos de la Tierra Media, grandes príncipes elfos que un día cayeron en desgracia; escuchad mi lamento por aquellos que sucumbieron a la sombra, por aquellos que amaron y fueron pagados con la muerte, por quien jamás rindió su corazón; ¡oh!, ¡escuchad mi canción! -.

Desde su puesto de guardia, Haldir volvió su rostro a aquella triste y hermosa voz. Galadriel había regresado al bosque con su hija tras expulsar a Sauron de Eriador, desde entonces los elfos de Eryn Galen y Lórinand se habían convertido en centinelas del Señor Oscuro; alrededor de ochenta años de vigilancia, compartida también con los numenóreanos que habían construido fortalezas y puertos en todas las costas bajo el auspicio de su rey Tar-Minastir, y ahora regían los destinos de muchos hombres de Endor y atesoraban poder y riquezas. Mucho tiempo para un hombre mortal, poco para las vidas inmortales de los elfos.

Ahora volvían a escucharse rumores de que Sauron ultimaba preparativos, que sus bestias volvían a proliferar y los hombres del Este seguían venerándole con más fuerza que antes. Aunque el temor a Númenor y su alianza con los elfos de Gil-galad y Círdan evitaban que se lanzase a un nuevo ataque.

Haldir vio a Galadriel descender ágilmente del talan para reunirse con su esposo. Seguramente había reunión en Cerin Celebyrn, algo tramaba la reina y pronto lo daría a conocer a sus súbditos. 

Los señores elfos y los Señores de los Claros empezaban a reunirse bajo el palio tendido entre árboles plateados. Galadriel, oculta junto a Celeborn, los observaba a medida que entraban en la sencilla estancia. Una vez estuvieron todos presentes, los reyes de Lórinand entraron y ocuparon sus asientos. 

- Mi esposo y yo os abandonaremos en breve, debemos acudir a Imladris antes de la noche del Solsticio – anunció la Dama Blanca – Ha sido convocado un Concilio al que debemos asistir los reyes elfos -. 

- Durante la guerra en Eriador permanecí en Lórinand porque el peligro era demasiado grande para el bosque, ahora que disfrutamos de esta tregua en nuestro conflicto contra el Señor Oscuro acompañaré a mi señora al Norte – continuó Celeborn – Amdír quedará como regente y los demás habréis de facilitarle ayuda y consejo -.

Poco más quedó por decir entonces. Los reyes ofrecieron algunos consejos a los Señores de los Claros y estos desearon un buen viaje a sus gobernantes antes de volver a sus ocupaciones; los tiempos turbulentos, bajo la amenaza constante de una guerra, los mantenían muy atareados. 

Sólo una elfa aguardó bajo el palio junto a los reyes, Celebrían. 

- ¿Cuándo partiremos? – preguntó con aire grave. 

- Mañana – sonrió su madre.

La princesa abandonó la estancia despacio, aunque echó a correr hacia sus aposentos en cuanto nadie pudo verla. 

- Me duele tenerles separados – comentó Galadriel, entrelazando su mano con la de su esposo. 

- Permite que se quede en Imladris entonces – dijo Celeborn.

- No he terminado su instrucción, Celebrían aún ha de aprender algunas cosas más antes de ser digna de su nombre -.

- Ella no es como tú, no tiene ni tu poder ni desea tenerlo, es muy parecida a Elwing, disfruta con los pequeños detalles de la vida y no quiere otra cosa que permanecer junto a Elrond – se llevó a los labios la mano de Galadriel – Dejemos que la "Reina de Plata" escoja la felicidad a su manera -.

Galadriel asintió. Si retenía a su hija en Lórinand conseguiría nublar su corazón, como el de un pajarillo en una jaula de oro. 

Una pequeña escolta acompañó a la familia real en su viaje. Remontaron el Anduin al abrigo de las Nubladas y los bosques, y cruzaron el Paso Alto para llegar al valle élfico. 

El que fuera un campamento ahora se había convertido en una pequeña población, una inmensa casa en la que se entrecruzaban habitaciones y patios, jardines y galerías. Tras cruzar el Puente, la comitiva fue recibida por los guardianes de oscuras capas grises que les condujeron hasta el primer patio. 

- Mae govannen, n´adab en Elrond – saludó alegremente Glorfindel. (Bienvenidos a la Casa de Elrond).

- El señor Elrond nos honra al enviarnos al Señor de la Flor Dorada como recibimiento – respondió Galadriel - ¿Han llegado los demás? -.

- Sois los primeros, Heri ilrahtala vanesseva -. (Señorade inalcanzablebelleza). 

Celebrían rió, divertida ante la actitud entre respetuosa y jovial del noldo. 

- Mi linda princesa, ¿os burláis de mí? – protestó Glorfindel. 

- Eso nunca, mi señor – replicó sonriente – Sois un bardo consumado -.

- Entonces será un honor para este humilde bardo guiaros hasta vuestras habitaciones para que descanséis –.

Siguieron al rubio elda al interior de la Casa.

Tras descansar un rato y ponerse ropajes más cómodos que los del viaje, fueron conducidos hasta un cenador cubierto de enredaderas donde aguardaba Elrond.

- Espero que todo esté a vuestro gusto, si necesitáis algo en las habitaciones sólo pedidlo – dijo el medioelfo, una vez sentados y en compañía de un refrigerio.

- No te preocupes, son unas hermosas estancias – sonrió Galadriel.

- ¿Cómo está la situación en Lórinand? -.

- Disfrutamos de paz, pero una sombra oscurece los corazones de los galadhrim – dijo Celeborn – Sabemos que tarde o temprano Sauron volverá a alzarse en Mordor -.

- Caballeros, esos temas se tratarán durante el Concilio, relajémonos y disfrutemos de este apacible refugio entre montañas – intervino Galadriel – Este cenador me resulta familiar, Elrond -.

- Lo mandé construir según los recuerdos que guardaba de la terraza de mi casa en Sirion, una pequeña concesión al pasado que se ha ido y no volverá – explicó él con una nota de melancolía en la voz y esbozó una sonrisa – Bajo las parras cargadas de uvas os conocí hace siglos, tantos siglos -.

- Un niño que quería ser un sabio y otro que quería ser un guerrero – evocó la dama.

- ¿Cuántos años teníais cuando conocisteis a mi madre? – inquirió Celebrían, curiosa.

- Unos cinco – respondió él, divertido.

- ¿Cómo era de niño? – preguntó la princesa, esta vez a su madre.

- Adorable, silencioso y curioso, un pequeño fisgón -.

Elrond rió al recordar la anécdota a la que hacía mención Galadriel.

- Fui hasta su habitación en mitad de la noche para que me explicara qué era una piedra con la luz de la luna que mi madre tenía en un collar lleno de joyas – dijo el medioelfo – Elros y yo habíamos visto el Silmaril que guardaba mi madre y yo quería saber qué era exactamente esa cosa tan bonita que, sin embargo, daba tanto miedo a mi familia -.

Transcurrió la mañana y la comida entre buenos recuerdos y risas. Celebrían disfrutó mucho, pues hacía tiempo que su madre no se veía tan alegre, no desde que contempló la ruina de Acebeda.

- Quiero ir a verlas, ha de ser un espectáculo precioso -.

Elrond había mencionado las cataratas del Bruinen e inmediatamente tuvo a la princesa de cabellos plateados suplicando por una breve excursión.

- Llevadla o la tendréis dando vueltas a vuestro alrededor hasta que lo consiga – aconsejó Celeborn, jovial.

- Sí, recuerdo como se comportaba de pequeña – replicó Elrond.

- He crecido – protestó ella, molesta.

- Pero no has cambiado – señaló el medioelfo al tiempo que se levantaba – Con vuestro permiso, mis señores, guiaré a vuestra hija hasta las cascadas -.

- Tomaos el tiempo que queráis, el resto del Concilio no llegará hasta dentro de una semana -. El señor de Rivendel sintió el roce burlón de la mente de Galadriel.

- Vamos -.

Celebrían le agarró de la mano y arrastró al medioelfo sin contemplaciones.

A duras penas, Elrond consiguió detener a la princesa para coger un par de capas. Después tomaron el camino que remontaba el Bruinen, siempre subiendo, hacia las cataratas.

- Es un lugar muy hermoso – dijo Celebrían, contemplando la Casa y sus jardines silvestres desde la distancia – Mi madre dice que le recuerda mucho a... -.

- ¿A qué? – interrogó el medioelfo.

- Nada, a veces hablo demasiado. Iba a hacer un comentario que os pondría triste -.

El señor del Valle sonrió.

- Los Puertos de Sirion; he creado mi nuevo hogar a semejanza de aquel en que viví de niño, no sólo el cenador en que nos encontrábamos, cada habitación, cada pasillo, de esta Casa tiene para mí un significado especial – su sonrisa se amplió – Cómo veis no me he muerto al explicároslo -.

- Te extrañe mucho, quería venir a visitarte y ver todas esas cosas que me contabas en tus cartas, pero mis padres creían que era demasiado peligroso –.

- Y tienen razón, el viaje que habéis realizado es arriesgado -.

- No tanto, sólo resultó un poco farragoso el cruce del Paso Alto por las tribus de trasgos; a mí madre le bastó una simple demostración de su poder para que ninguna alimaña más se cruzara en nuestro camino -.

Las carcajadas de Elrond la sobresaltaron, pocas veces demostraba de forma tan abierta sus sentimientos.

- Por mucho que digas, mi querida Celebrían, no has cambiado un ápice desde que te conozco -.

- Eso no es cierto – protestó ella.

- ¿Por qué tanto empeño en que has cambiado? – preguntó el medioelfo.

- Por nada -.

Celebrían avanzó a paso rápido por el sendero. Los árboles se fueron volviendo ralos, la hierba y las rocas cubiertas de musgo se entremezclaban con robles y enebros. El rumor del agua empezó a crecer en intensidad, hasta convertirse en un ensordecedor fragor.

- ¡Ah, qué maravilla! – exclamó al contemplar el espectáculo de los Saltos del Bruinen precipitándose sobre el lago y formando arco iris a la luz del sol.

- Es una de las cosas que hacen tan especial este valle – dijo Elrond.

- No sé como permití que me prohibieseis salir del campamento la primera vez que estuve aquí, esto es sobrecogedor -. La princesa se arrodilló en la orilla y se asomó a las frías aguas. – Me recuerda a las historias que Thrurin me contó sobre el Kheled-zâram y como Durin se vio reflejado con la corona de Siete Estrellas -.

Elrond la observaba, feliz por disfrutar de su compañía después de tantos años. Su partida de Imladris fue tan precipitada que apenas habían podido despedirse o decirse nada cuando él regresó de la guerra, algo inquietaba a Galadriel esos días y nadie se atrevió a intentar hacer frente a su ira. Ahora Celebrían volvía a estar junto a él, aunque fuese por poco tiempo.

Celebrían se levantó ayudada por la solicita mano que Elrond le tendió y que ella no soltó, sus límpidos ojos clavados en los de él.

- ¿Aún conservas mi regalo? – preguntó risueña.

- Siempre lo llevo conmigo – dijo él, y le mostró la estrella que colgaba de su cuello.

- Me alegro, te dará suerte -.

- Has vuelto a Imladris, esa es la única suerte que he deseado durante estos últimos años -.

Las mejillas de Celebrían se tiñeron de rojo y bajó la cabeza, azorada. Elrond la tomó delicadamente de la barbilla y le alzó el rostro, y le sonrió con sus prístinos ojos y con los labios que besaron los suyos.

- La sombra del Señor Oscuro aún pende sobre los Pueblos Libres, presiento que la guerra estallará pronto y habré de guiar a mi gente – murmuró el medioelfo – Antes que eso ocurra quería haceros una petición -.

- Decidme -.

- ¿Querría la princesa Celebrían ser mi esposa cuando todo esto acabe? -.

Ella le abrazó, llorando y riendo.

- Sí, mi señor elfo, me uniré a ti cuando Sauron sea derrotado, aunque mi corazón me dice que será dentro de mucho tiempo -.

En los días siguientes fueron llegando a Imladris las comitivas de Eryn Galen, Númenor y Lindon. Una vez todos estuvieron reunidos en uno de los patios porticados dio comienzo el Concilio.

- Bienvenidos amigos míos – comenzó Elrond – Este Concilio se convocó para que todos los enemigos de Sauron nos encontremos unidos y preparados cuando el Señor Oscuro decida volver a atacar; ahora cedo la palabra a la reina de Lórinand, la persona que realmente nos ha hecho reunirnos aquí hoy -.

- Señores Elfos y Señores Edain – la Dama Blanca se incorporó de su asiento y paseó su mirada de zafiro por la circunferencia que formaban los asistentes - El tiempo pasa rápidamente y tanto nuestro bando como el del Señor Oscuro nos preparamos para una confrontación futura e inevitable, aquí es donde debemos hacer las promesas y planes de ayuda y ataque. Por mi parte, la de los galadhrim de Lórinand, puedo decir que nuestra labor de vigilancia es constante y, aunque pocos, haremos frente al Enemigo como el mayor de los ejércitos -.

- Si vos los dirigís vuestros elfos del Bosque Dorado serán más temibles que cualquier ejército del Mundo Antiguo – sonrió Minastir; sus cabellos más grises que azabache, pero aún fuerte como en su juventud – Como ya prometí cierto día a su majestad Gil-galad, los numenóreanos apoyaremos a los Pueblos que habitan en Endor, nuestra flota de barcos se refuerza día a día y nuestras fortalezas en el continente inspiran tal terror en el Enemigo que tenemos que entrar en los cubiles de sus bestias para encontrarlas y darles muerte -.

- Un día entraréis en una cueva y os daréis de bruces con un dragón, señor Minastir – bromeó el rey de Lindon – En mi reino también estamos preparados, Círdan no ha cesado en su construcción de naves y el ejército se encuentra pertrechado para partir de inmediato, si Sauron intenta dar un solo paso fuera de las Nubladas se encontrará con un serio problema -.

- Eso no es suficiente – fueron las graves palabras de Thranduil, el Rey del Bosque se encontraba arrellanado en su silla jugueteando distraídamente con un borde de su capa verde musgo – El Oeste es libre, oh, sí, felicitémonos por ello; no sé si sois conscientes de la situación que se vive más allá de las Ered Mithrin, por lo menos Eryn Galen y las tierras adyacentes son un constante campo de batalla, orcos, trolls y arañas gigantes son tan comunes como los árboles, así que no me digáis que Sauron tiene problemas porque no es cierto -.

- Lórinand vive dificultades semejantes a las tuyas, Thranduil – replicó Celeborn – Ese es uno de los motivos por los que se ha convocado el Concilio, hacer ver que la victoria está muy lejos de haber sido obtenida -.

- Debemos ser los primeros en asestar el golpe – afirmó Galadriel.

- ¿Proponéis atacar Mordor? – inquirió perplejo uno de los acompañantes de Minastir.

- Exacto, señor Amandur -.

- Altáriel, sopesad lo que estáis sugiriendo – intervino Gil-galad – Es demasiado arriesgado -.

- Más arriesgado aún es permanecer sentados de brazos cruzados esperando a que Sauron avance de nuevo – replicó la reina, cortante – Mientras él tenga el Único toda la Tierra Media se verá amenazada, antes de darnos cuenta tendremos entre manos una guerra eterna -.

- Mi señora, os admiro y respeto, pero no me convenceréis de lanzar a mi gente contra Mordor – dijo Minastir.

- Este es mi consejo, atacar ahora que podemos, de lo contrario... es igual, este es un Concilio, los consejos se ofrecen no se imponen – dijo Galadriel y se sentó con aire sombrío.

- He aprendido desde joven a confiar en tus palabras Galadriel, yo al menos escucharé aquello que sucederá si no seguimos tu recomendación – intervino Eirien, sonriendo.

- No Eirien, estoy cansada de advertir a aquellos que corren hacia un precipicio, que ignoran mi consejo y acaban cayendo al vacío – y no dijo más.

Se hizo un breve receso para descansar y disipar la tensión acumulada. Galadriel buscó soledad entre los robles, y acabó sentada sobre una gruesa raíz contemplando el exuberante paisaje veraniego del valle.

Man tiruva rácina cirya  
ondolissë mornë  
nu fanyarë rúcina,  
anar púrëa tihta  
axor ilcalannar  
métim' auressë?  
Man cenuva métim' andúnë?

- ¿Tan horrible es lo que va a suceder? -.

Galadriel se volvió y vio a Eirien acercándose con cuidado para que su vestido verde como las hojas que la rodeaban no se enganchase.

- Peor – respondió la reina con amargura.

- Ya has vuelto a mirar en el Espejo, no me gusta nada ese armatoste que te regaló Orrerë -.

- Es útil -.

- Y un pájaro de mal agüero, sólo muestra desgracias -.

- En tú caso no -.

- No estaría yo tan segura – renegó Eirien - ¿Qué cantabas?, no había escuchado antes esa melodía -.

- Era una visión que tuve cuando vi el mar, hace casi ochenta años – explicó, despacio, como si recordar fuese difícil o doloroso – El sol se oscureció y el mar se hundía sobre sí mismo en una terrible explosión de fuego desatado desde los cielos, y de la catástrofe sólo surgía un solitario navío blanco -.

- ¿Qué significa? -.

- Que la maldad de Sauron sigue operando aunque él no se mueva de su escondrijo en Barad-dûr -.

- No prestarán atención a tus advertencias -.

- Lo sé, y me duele pensar lo caro que va a resultarle a algunos de los presentes desoír mis palabras -.

Eirien abrazó a Galadriel, un gesto espontáneo que devolvió la sonrisa a la Dama Blanca durante unos instantes.

- Pase lo que pase recuerda que nunca será culpa tuya, sólo Eru gobierna nuestros designios, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo la reina de Eryn Galen – Tantas preocupaciones acabarán destrozándote y no me gustaría perder a la mejor compañera de cacería que he tenido -.

- A mí tampoco – Galadriel se levantó – Volvamos, el Concilio estará a punto de reanudarse -.

Como era su costumbre, la Dama Blanca permaneció silenciosa, escuchando las discusiones de los asistentes, y sólo intervenía en último extremo.

- No sabemos qué ocurrirá Minastir, compréndenos, Sauron puede atacar dentro de un año o dentro de doscientos y nos preocupa que tu sucesor nos niegue la ayuda -.

- Eso no sucederá, os presento a mi hijo Balkumagan -.

Un hombre joven se incorporó e hizo una somera reverencia.

- Yo también renuevo la promesa hecha por mi padre, ofreceré ayuda incondicional a los Pueblos Libres de Endor en nuestra lucha contra el Enemigo y haré que, en el futuro, mi hijo haga el mismo juramento – dijo con voz altiva y firme - ¿Os satisface eso, señores de los elfos? -.

- Mucho – asintió Galadriel – Confío en vos, más no en el futuro, no juréis por lo que harán vuestros descendientes pues no estará en vuestras manos decidir su destino -.

El dúnadan la miró y se sentó, todo su orgullo desmoronado. Ella sonrió. Celeborn intercambió con Thranduil una mirada de "es incorregible".

- Bien, mis nobles señores y señoras, hemos discutido, jurado y trazado planes durante tres días – dijo Gil-galad - ¿Alguien desea añadir algo? -.

- ¿Habéis traído los Anillos? – preguntó Galadriel.

Algunos de los presentes se sorprendían cada vez que la dama le preguntaba al rey noldo, cuando por norma ella se saltaba ese procedimiento y accedía a las mentes de los demás para obtener respuestas.

- Sí, nunca me separo de ellos -. Se sacó una cadena de la que pendían las dos joyas.

- No es juicioso que pasees por Endor con dos de los Tres, mi consejo es que entregues uno a alguien de tu absoluta confianza -.

Gil-galad se quitó la cadenilla y soltó el Anillo de Zafiro. Atravesó el círculo y se detuvo frente a Elrond con una sonrisa luminosa.

- Te elijo a ti, mi heraldo, como el Guardian de Vilya -.

El medioelfo se levantó, abrumado.

- Mi señor, no puedo aceptarlo, hay príncipes que merecen tenerlo más que yo –.

- Eres digno de ello Elrond, ahora eres el Señor de Imladris, Guardian de Vilya y un Sabio entre los Quendi – afirmó el rey noldo - ¿Compartís mi criterio, Altáriel? -.

- Yo misma no habría escogido mejor -.

- Acéptalo Elrond, hijo de Eärendil – insistió Ereinion – Es mi deseo que tú, y no otro, seas quien lo guarde -.

Con mano temblorosa, Elrond cogió el Anillo del Aire.

- Gracias, mi señor, me habéis concedido un honor que supera a cualquier otro -.

- También es una pesada carga, pero sé que eres el elfo adecuado -.

Satisfecho, Gil-galad volvió a su asiento. A excepción de los Edain, los asistentes al Concilio sabían que aquel gesto había significado mucho más que la mera entrega de Vilya; en caso que la situación siguiese como hasta el momento, es decir, que Gil-galad muriera sin herederos, Elrond sería quién tomaría la corona como Rey Supremo de los Noldor.

- _Naciste para ser rey, ¿por qué tanto miedo?_ – la voz de Galadriel se abrió paso en el interior del medioelfo.

- _Temo al Destino_ – fue la respuesta de Elrond, al tiempo que apretaba el anillo en su mano – _No quiero ser rey, jamás lo he deseado_ -.

- _Pero lo serás Elrond, y tu sabiduría abrirá el camino para la destrucción final de Sauron_ -.

La Dama Blanca le sonrió alentadora y devolvió su atención al Concilio. Él, sin embargó, siguió mirándola; daba igual de qué humor se encontrase la reina eldarin, siempre mantenía ese gesto de orgullosa superioridad, era hermosa y uno de los seres más poderoso de Endor y ella lo sabía y no se molestaba en ocultárselo a los demás. Ordenaba y deshacía con una palabra o un movimiento de su mano, su sola presencia bastaba para aterrar al más intrépido de los guerreros o hechizar a quien osara mirarla a los ojos. Por ella se habían escrito canciones, creado joyas de poder, los ejércitos se habían rendido a sus pies y más de un señor de los elfos había perdido el juicio, sólo por ella, también se habían creado y desmoronado reinos enteros; y había sobrevivido a más catástrofes que ninguno de los reyes elfos, siempre victoriosa, encerrando sus dolor en un rincón en lo profundo de su alma y avanzando sin mirar atrás.

Durante un instante imaginó lo que sucedería si el Anillo Único cayera en manos de semejante dama, y el miedo le atenazó el estómago.

Como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, algo muy probable, Galadriel se giró hacia él con expresión grave. Elrond vio en sus ojos de zafiro su anhelo, el mayor de los deseos de la reina, el poder absoluto sobre la Tierra Media; no por el placer del poder por el poder, sino el don de controlar los destinos de sus habitantes, proteger a aquellos que lo merecieran y castigar sin compasión a quien se atreviera a infringir las leyes que ella crearía.

- _Sería una diosa, eterna como Eä, y mi luz cubriría el mundo de tinieblas_ -.

El Concilio tocó a su fin y aquellos que se reunieron con viejos amigos sintieron tener que partir. La sorpresa la dieron Celeborn y Galadriel, acompañarían a Gil-galad a Lindon y permanecerían un tiempo con él dejando a Celebrían en Imladris.

- Sigo sin entender el por qué de vuestra decisión – dijo el rey noldo, una vez en camino hacia el Oeste.

- La inactividad en Lórinand me resultaba insoportable; Amdír es un magnifico estratega y sabrá mantener a raya a las bestias de Sauron, los Señores de los Claros se encargarán del resto – respondió Galadriel.

- Algo tramáis, aunque no queráis confesarlo -.

- Es posible, mas no esperes que lo comparta contigo después de ignorar mis consejos durante el Concilio -.

- Altáriel, escuché tus advertencias y las tengo muy presentes, aún recuerdo lo que ocurrió la única vez que desoí tus palabras, allá en los Puertos de Sirion -.

- No es eso lo que has demostrado en Imladris – la dama le miró, enojada – Me preocupo por ti, Ereinion, por eso me ha dolido tu actitud -.

- ¿Qué te han mostrado tus visiones?, ¿acaso perderemos la guerra? -.

El tinte de ironía en la voz del Señor de los Noldor crispó a Galadriel.

- He visto el cielo partirse y vomitar fuego sobre el mar, he visto convulsionarse una hermosa tierra y ser devorada por el Abismo... -. Con una media sonrisa, la dama le ofreció su mano al rey. – Contémplalo tú mismo -.

Dubitativo, Gil-galad cogió la nívea mano y mezcló su poder con el de la Dama Blanca. Abrió los ojos al borde de un acantilado, las olas golpeaban iracundas las rocas, y de repente, con un estruendo igual al que harían todos los truenos que sonaron y sonarían en Arda, el azul del cielo se convirtió en rojo fuego y una ira superior a la de los mismos Valar se desencadenó sobre las aguas. Las olas dejaron de batir y el mar se retiró varios metros de la costa, ante su incrédula mirada el mundo se partió y la Luz de Occidente desapareció, sólo un solitario navío blanco surgió de la tormenta para acabar estrellándose contra la pedregosa orilla arrojado por el propio mar.

- ¿Man tiruva rácina cirya,ondolissë mornë...?, ¿Man cenuva métim' andúnë? -.(_¿Quién prestará atención a un quebrantado navío, sobre las rocas negras...¿Quién verá la tarde postrera?)  
_

Gil-galad, estremecido por la visión, fue incapaz de dar una respuesta a la reina blanca de los Eldar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.de A.: Volvemos nuevamente a lo melodramático. ¿Hay alguien que siga sin tenerle miedo a Galadriel? ^^

La estrofa que canta Galadriel pertenece al Poema Markirya:

**Man tiruva rácina cirya  
**_¿Quién prestará atención a un quebrantado navío  
_**ondolissë mornë  
**_sobre las rocas negras  
_**nu fanyarë rúcina,  
**_bajo cielos rotos,  
_**anar púrëa tihta  
**_un sol empañado que oscila  
_**axor ilcalannar  
**_sobre huesos relucientes  
_**métim' auressë?  
**_en la última mañana?  
_**Man cenuva métim' andúnë?  
**_¿Quién verá la tarde postrera?_

Gracias por los reviews! A la viciá de cari_chan, que como yo está to el santo día aquí metida (al menos cuando los estudios lo permiten ;p) A Eliete, porque sé cuanto le gusta Elrond y sé que el capi le habrá encantado. A Selene, que tengas suerte con lo del explorador y no desaparezcas mucho de internete, me encantan tus reviews ^^. A Anariel, mi joven padawan XD. Y Nariko, ¡ya era hora que me dejases por aquí un review, que yo te los dejo en los dos fics!, por cierto, yo quiero saber qué pasa entre Legolas y Melian, y qué va a hacer el pobre de Faramir, ¡escribe algo, please! ^^.

Tenna rato!!!


	35. Viviendo junto al mar

Viviendo junto al mar

Se apoyó en el alfeizar del ventanal y aspiró la brisa cargada del sonido y suave aroma a mar. El sol desaparecía en Occidente tiñendo de rojos y naranjas el cielo y las nubes, mientras el insondable Belegaer adquiría un tono azul profundo bordado con la plata de las olas. Las primeras lámparas empezaban a iluminar las calles de la ciudad junto con los cánticos élficos.

- Deberías cambiarte o llegaremos tarde -.

Galadriel sonrió a su esposo, elegantemente ataviado de blanco y gris plata, y se vistió con sus ropajes níveos.

Esa mañana habían llegado a Lindon e instantáneamente el palacio había entrado en un estado de actividad frenética. Todo el mundo deseaba complacer a los poderosos reyes de Lórinand y, por supuesto, al Señor de los Noldor; aunque Gil-galad mantenía su actitud grave y pensativa al margen de aquel bullicio.

Tomados de la mano, recorrieron los pasillos alfombrados que conducían al Salón. Al llegar toda la Corte se inclinó ante ellos y Gil-galad se acercó a recibirles.

- Espero que os gusten las habitaciones -.

- Esa misma frase la pronunció Elrond al vernos en Rivendel – bromeó la dama - ¿Por qué os agobiáis tanto en nuestra presencia?. Vivo feliz en un bosque, en una casa entre las ramas de los mallorns, no preciso mayores lujos que los que tú mismo disfrutas, Ereinion -.

En cuanto los tres reyes tomaron asiento el resto de comensales los imitó, en ese instante los sirvientes trajeron la cena.

La conversación era amena, la comida deliciosa y un pequeño grupo de músicos dulcificaban el ambiente con sus arpas y flautas. Galadriel observaba a los elfos de Lindon con curiosidad, analizando sus actitudes, y le entristeció descubrir el mismo orgullo ciego que anidó en los corazones de sus súbditos de Eregion; estos elfos se creían a salvo de todo mal como lo creyeron los de Ost-in-Edhil. Por supuesto, había excepciones. La Dama Blanca miró al capitán conocido como Vorondil, parecía preocupado, su expresión era un reflejo del propio Gil-galad.

- Vuestra gente parece realmente feliz por vuestro regreso, han organizado una magnifica fiesta en muy poco tiempo – comentó Galadriel.

- Sí, muy cierto – el Señor de los Noldor sonrió brevemente y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Intrigada, la dama desplegó su poder y rozó apenas la mente de Ereinion, él estaba tan absorto que no se percató de nada. No eran problemas políticos lo que perturbaban al rey noldo, sino la ausencia de alguien en el Salón.

Poco después de concluir la cena, los asistentes pasaron a una sala contigua para disfrutar de música, cantos y cuentos a la luz de las estrellas que asomaban por los ventanales abiertos al mar.

La felicidad imperante se le contagió a Galadriel; las visiones y las sombras fueron desterradas de su interior por una noche, y unió su hermosa voz a las melodías transportando a los oyentes a los Días de la Primera Edad, o hasta Valinor mismo. Advirtió que Gil-galad abandonaba la estancia al poco de entrar mas prefirió ignorarlo deliberadamente, el rey necesitaba soledad y no a una reina eldarin metomentodo acechándole en los recovecos de su alma.

- ¿Dónde estabas? -.

Celeborn se sentó junto a su esposa y respondió en voz baja, no deseaba molestar al bardo que relataba las hazañas de Fingolfin.

- He ido al Salón en busca de un poco de soledad y he encontrado a un alma desconsolada -.

- Explícate -.

- A una de las doncellas del palacio se le han manchado unas capas que accidentalmente olvidó en el Salón, un magnífico trabajo de bordado que ha debido llevarle semanas, e intuyo que son un regalo para alguien especial -.

- Y quieres que yo haga un pequeño milagro – intervino Galadriel, irónica.

- Nada puede ocultarse a tu penetrante mirada, mi bella y generosa señora – dijo Celeborn en el mismo tono.

- Que se reúna conmigo por la mañana y traiga esas capas -.

El rey sinda tomó las manos de su reina y las besó con amor y gratitud.

El mar. Su dulce ronroneo, su brillo, su aroma. Sintió el viento enredándose en sus cabellos, dorados cual sol líquido, y recordó, debía recordar.

Tomó un puñado de arena y la dejó escaparse entre sus dedos. Esos pequeños granos eran como los años, pasaban fugaces sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por detener el tiempo en los días felices; no podía evitar que el mundo cambiara, envejeciera, y aquellos lugares que amaba murieran.

Sintió unos ojos posados en ella y volvió indolentemente la cabeza. Sonrió a la doncella que aguardaba a unos metros, de pie, azorada, con los brazos sosteniendo cariñosamente unas hermosas telas.

- Es una sorpresa saber quien es la doncella que sufrió el percance con las capas; Arien es tu nombre ¿cierto? -.

- Sí señora, soy Airen, me honra saber que os acordáis de mí -.

- Pocas sanadoras acompañaban a Gil-galad a la guerra hace unos años – con un gesto Galadriel la invitó a acercarse – Mi esposo me habló de tu problema, déjame ver esas manchas -.

La doncella le entregó su pequeño tesoro. Al desplegar la tela Galadriel vio las terribles manchas de vino pero también el precioso bordado en oro sobre blanco y plata sobre azul, esa jovencita era capaz de tejer empleando el antiguo arte de convertir los elementos de Eä en hilo.

- Nieve y sol, mar y estrellas – dijo en un claro tono de elogio – Pocas son las bordadoras que conservan este don, ¿dónde aprendiste? -.

- Pasé algún tiempo entre los exiliados de Gondolin – explicó Arien – La verdad es que no suelo coser habitualmente, soy demasiado inquieta, mi padre dice que mi carácter se asemeja más al de los silvanos que al de los noldor -.

- Observa pues, Avariel -. (hija de los silvanos)

Galadriel subió por el sendero que llevaba a los jardines de palacio, y se detuvo ante una de las fuentes. Despacio, en un movimiento casi reverente, sumergió las capas en el líquido cristalino mientras murmuraba palabras en la Lengua Antigua; cuando se las devolvió a Arien estaban mojadas pero libres de cualquier mácula. La doncella las contempló incrédula para luego estallar en uno de sus conocidos arrebatos, tal fue su entusiasmo que abrazó a la reina eldarin olvidando cualquier recato o modales.

- ¡Hantale, heril nin! -. (gracias mi señora)

- Fue un placer – rió Galadriel, divertida y complacida con la alegría desbordarte de Arien.

- Quiero pagároslo de algún modo, ¿qué puedo hacer, señora? -.

- Nada -.

- En serio, deseo agradeceros las molestias... ya sé, os serviré mientras permanezcáis en Lindon, he visto que no os ha acompañado ninguna doncella, yo puedo hacer ese trabajo si me lo permitís -.

La Dama Blanca lo pensó un momento y asintió.

- Me agrada tu entusiasmo y acepto gustosa tu ofrecimiento, a partir de hoy serás mi dama de compañía -.

- Voy a guardar las capas en mi habitación y regreso enseguida, pensad que os gustaría hacer, conozco cada recoveco de Forlond -.

Arien se marchó a la carrera, el que no se tropezase con el vestido decía cuan acostumbrada estaba a trotar de un lado a otro.

- Creo que no me aburriré estando en Lindon – se dijo la reina.

Llovía, una de esas suaves y refrescantes lluvias de verano. Galadriel leía algunos documentos que Gil-galad le había pedido que revisara, informes de los avances numenóreanos en Endor; interiormente reía, consciente de cada movimiento de su compañera. Arien intentaba concentrarse en el libro sin éxito, nunca pensó que ser dama de compañía fuera tan aburrido.

- Señora -.

- Sí, Airen -.

- ¿Es cierto que podéis ver el futuro? -.

Los ojos de zafiro se clavaron en ella arrancándole un escalofrío.

- En ocasiones, por eso estoy en Lindon -.

- No entiendo -.

- Tu adorado monarca presta poca atención a mis consejos de manera que he optado por invadirle su palacio hasta que me escuché, creo que el verme todos los días por los pasillos puede refrescar su memoria e impedir que se olvide de mis palabras – sonrió al tiempo que dejaba los pergaminos sobre la mesa - ¡Adelante Gil-galad, podéis entrar! -.

La puerta se abrió y dejó paso a un desconcertado Ereinion.

- Es realmente extraño que alguien te invite a pasar cuando aún no has llamado a la puerta – comentó cerrando tras de sí - ¿Puedo quedarme y molestaros un poco? -.

- Tú no molestas, Ereinion – dijo la dama – Toma asiento y habla con mi dama de compañía, está tan aburrida que en cualquier momento se quedará dormida sobre ese libro -.

Arien enrojeció.

- No puedo evitarlo, soy demasiado activa – se disculpó.

- A parte de eso es una acompañante magnífica, se desvive por complacerme – prosiguió Galadriel – No como otros elfos que tengo el honor de conocer -.

- No empecemos con eso Altáriel, sabes que no voy a apoyarte en una guerra contra Mordor – replicó secamente el rey noldo.

- Sólo tómate unos instantes para recordar qué sucedió la última y única vez que desoíste mis consejos -.

El rostro de Gil-galad se ensombreció.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – inquirió Arien.

- Los Puertos de Sirion fueron arrasados – respondió Galadriel.

- ¿Acaso me recordarás eternamente ese error de juventud? – renegó el rey.

- No te enojes conmigo, mi querido amigo y pariente, si mis palabras son crueles es sólo porque no deseo ver caer a Lindon como Eregion -.

La ira de Gil-galad se diluyó en la tristeza de la dama, en su profunda pena por aquello que desapareció y por aquello que desaparecerá; ella era inmortal en un mundo que no cesaba de cambiar.

- Tú también empiezas a sentirlo – sonrió Galadriel, afable – Ese dolor por las cosas que se fueron y no volverán, por eso te afierras a tu reino y a aquellos que amas, intuyes el sufrimiento que padecerías si uno sólo de ellos llegase a morir -.

Arien miró a Ereinion y le vio, no como al Señor de los Noldor, sino como al muchacho huérfano que tuvo que huir de los reinos del Norte y refugiarse en los Puertos.

El rey se armó de valor y preguntó aquello que le preocupaba hacía tiempo pero que jamás se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Cuál es mi futuro? -.

- ¿Quieres saberlo, hijo de reyes?, ¿acaso tu poder no te lo muestra? -.

- Sabes que yo no puedo ver tan lejos como tú -.

- Y mi poder ahora se halla limitado por Sauron, no puedo actuar libremente o cabría la posibilidad que entrase en mi mente y desbaratase todos nuestros planes -. La dama se incorporó de su asiento y entregó los documentos a Gil-galad – Si me disculpas, debo atender ciertos asuntos. Arien, no te necesitaré en lo que resta de tarde, haz lo que gustes -.

- No quieres contestarme – la acusó Ereinion, tomándola del brazo.

- Cierto -.

- ¿Por qué? -.

- Si te digo que habrá Luz tú te relajarás y confiarás en la suerte, si te digo que habrá Tinieblas te atormentarás intentando evitarlas; pero si no digo nada elegirás tu destino sin prejuicios o miedo -. Galadriel se liberó y depositó un beso en la frente del rey. – Eres Gil-galad, Señor Supremo de los Noldor de Endor, nunca lo olvides -.

Dicho esto abandonó la sala.

Celeborn caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa, quería informar personalmente a su esposa de la llegada de cierto grupo de elfos.

La Dama Blanca se encontraba en la Sala de Música con algunas de las damas y doncellas de la Corte, les enseñaba cantos y melodías de los bosques más allá de las Nubladas cuando Celebron entró.

- ¿Lindir? -.

- Sí, trae noticias de Lórinand e Imladris, y le acompañan Aegnor y Súlima -.

Galadriel fue con su marido a recibir a sus amigos, hacía años que no los veía. Los tres elfos conversaban con Ereinion y su capitán Vorondil cuando los reyes del Bosque Dorado salieron al patio porticado.

- Ninquenís -.

Aegnor besó las manos de su reina y Súlima le imitó.

- Nos alegramos de veros – sonrió la dama sinda – Nadie se imaginaba que permaneceríais tanto tiempo en Lindon -.

- ¿Qué noticias traéis? – preguntó Galadriel, realmente feliz.

- Pocas la verdad – dijo Lindir – En el Este los únicos que se mueven son los numenóreanos, siempre construyendo nuevas fortalezas y puertos, sobre todo desde que subió al poder ese muchacho, Tar-Ciryatan, sin duda hace honor a su nombre -.

- Sauron se ha escondido en Mordor y no asoma ni aunque los ejércitos de Númenor le destrocen las patrullas justo en el mismísimo Morannon – rió Aegnor – En Bosqueverde los elfos de Thranduil vuelven a controlar todo el Norte y con ayuda de los Hombres de los Bosques tienen acorralados a orcos y bestias en el sureste. En Lórinand Amdír parece defenderse bastante bien, sólo ha de preocuparse por pequeñas escaramuzas fronterizas. Y de Rivendel te traigo los saludos de Elrond y vuestra hija, Celebrían, me pidió que os insistiera que le comuniquéis en una carta cuando pensáis volver -.

- Teme que aparezcamos en cualquier momento y la llevemos lejos de Imladris – comentó Celeborn – Deberíamos decirle que, aunque volvamos a Lórinand, a ella le permitiremos permanecer junto a Elrond -.

- Deberíamos guardar las apariencias y simular que nuestra querida hija sólo permanece "temporalmente" a cuidado del caballero Elrond, mientras nosotros resolvemos terribles conflictos en Lindon -.

- Sí, como maquinar junto con Arien nuevas formas de sacarme de quicio – intervino Gil-galad, irónico.

- ¿Arien? – inquirió Súlima.

- Es mi doncella de compañía, se ofreció para el puesto y la acepté, es una joven encantadora – explicó Galadriel – Pero decidme, ¿qué os trae a vosotros hasta Lindon? -.

Súlima se entristeció visiblemente y miró a su esposo solicitando silenciosa ayuda.

- Nos marchamos – dijo el que fuera Mantenedor de los Fuegos del Mírdaithrond – Al Oeste -.

- ¿Cuándo? -.

- Círdan nos ha dicho que en dos días parte un navío -. La voz de Aegnor jamás había sonado más conmovida – Galadriel, he perdido a todos aquellos a los que más amaba y Súlima también, nada nos ata a Endor; nuestro corazón anhela descanso, sabemos que no soportaríamos otra guerra y mucho menos si alguno de los dos muere -.

- No has de explicarme nada Aegnor – dijo la reina eldarin.

El señor herrero asintió. Sabía que la comprensión de la Dama Blanca iba más allá de las meras palabras y alcanzaba el corazón.

Dos días más tarde, al atardecer como era costumbre entre los elfos, Aegnor y Súlima embarcaron en el blanco velero que los llevaría hasta Valinor junto a otros tantos eldar. Galadriel y Celeborn habían acudido a despedir a sus amigos.

- Llevaré tus buenos deseos y saludos a tu familia – le prometió Súlima a Galadriel.

- Os esperaremos al otro lado – añadió Aegnor – Annali len ar Elbereth varyuva len -.

- Namarië -.

La despedida de Galadriel se alzó con el viento que hinchó las velas blancas, coreada por los cantos élficos en el atardecer de los Puertos.

- Les envidio – musitó la dama.

- Pero no te irás – sonrió Celeborn – No mientras Sauron siga en este mundo, te conozco demasiado bien y sé que nunca dejas un asunto a medio terminar -.

- En parte sí, añoro Valinor como cualquier eldar, pero aún sentiría más abandonar estas costas y la Tierra Media donde todos mis sueños se cumplieron -.

El rey sinda cogió la mano de su esposa y volvieron al palacio donde las lámparas de plata saludaban a las primeras estrellas.

Los años transcurrieron apaciblemente en Lindon, lejos de la sombra que acechaba en el Este. Las noticias que llegaban al reino de Gil-galad siempre eran las mismas: Sauron permanece en Mordor, refriegas incidentales en las Tierras Salvajes y en las fronteras, la gloria de Númenor se extiende por las costas y hacia el interior de Endor.

Aquella tarde de otoño, soleada y extrañamente calurosa, Galadriel y Ereinion disfrutaban de las sombras de los árboles del jardín y de un zumo en copas de plata. Apenas hablaban, entretenidos con el juego de pelota que practicaban un grupo de silvanos. Las risas y gritos de alborozo inundaban la arboleda.

- Son como niños – señaló Ereinion.

- Iría contra su naturaleza comportarse de forma seria, reflexiva y aburrida como la nuestra – comentó Galadriel – Recuerdo que a ti te gustaba mucho ese deporte -.

- Me encantaba practicarlo, ahora mis obligaciones como monarca me mantienen demasiado ocupado -.

- Excusas, gracias a tus consejeros, a Celeborn y a mí apenas has de preocuparte -. La dama señaló a los jugadores – Ereinion, te ordeno que vayas con ellos -.

Él la miró y estalló en carcajadas; pocas veces asomaba en Galadriel aquella princesa rebelde y pícara que fue un día, ésta era una de esas raras ocasiones.

Gil-galad se quitó la sencilla corona y la capa corta y se acercó a los silvanos, ellos lo recibieron con alborozo.

Galadriel aplaudió la actuación de su noble anfitrión, divertida y ufana. Sintió entonces una presencia tras ella; Arien traía una bandeja con algunos aperitivos para sus señores, y con ella en las manos se había quedado observando sorprendida como jugaba y reía su rey.

- Siéntate y hazme compañía, Avariel, pues tu señor me ha abandonado para darse a diversiones de juventud -.

- Sois poderosa – dijo la doncella – Conseguís que la gente haga lo que deseáis y también sacáis a la luz lo mejor de cada uno de nosotros... os envidio -.

- ¿Acaso es tu anhelo dirigir a otros? -.

- No serviría para ello -. Arien se sentó en la silla que había dejado vacante el rey.

- ¿Por qué la envidia entonces? – inquirió la dama, dulcemente.

- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?, vos podéis entrar en mi mente y obtener las respuestas -.

- Educación y respeto; yo no invado descaradamente la mente de quienes me rodean igual que tú no leerías el correo de otra persona -. Galadriel sonrió con un aire levemente travieso. – Además, lo difícil es más divertido -.

Arien meditó aquello durante un momento y decidió confiar en la dama.

- Envidio vuestro don para entender a los demás y para hacer que os escuchen – dijo mirando a los jugadores – A mí me siguen considerando sólo como una doncella más que trabaja en este palacio -.

- Eres mucho más para quien realmente importa, dale tiempo y te sorprenderá -.

Una pequeña esperanza se asentó en Arien y la hizo resplandecer como el sol del que había tomado nombre.

Los silvanos reconocieron a su amiga y la llamaron a voces para que se uniera al juego. Tras pedirle permiso a la Dama Blanca, la joven corrió a reunirse con ellos desbordarte de alegría.

- Ay, si fuera tan fácil hacer felices a todos los habitantes de Endor – suspiró Galadriel.

Un elfo a la carrera llamó su atención.

- Mehtar, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó incorporándose.

- Mensaje... de Númenor – respondió el ayuda de cámara del rey.

Galadriel lo cogió y al instante vio el lacre negro que sellaba el sobre. Salió de la sombra de los árboles y se acercó a Gil-galad con una severa expresión al tiempo que le tendía la misiva.

- Malas noticias -.

El rey rompió el sello y leyó la carta, sus ojos se oscurecieron a medida que descubría el contenido.

- Tar-Ciryatan ha muerto, Tar-Atanamir gobierna ahora libremente al no tener la supervisión de su padre; los elfos de Círdan que viven en el puerto de Andúnië me comunican que el nuevo rey supera en orgullo al anterior, temen por las ideas que asedian al monarca, deseos de conseguir la inmortalidad y evadir el Don de la Muerte propio de los Hombres -. Gil-galad le mostró a Galadriel la misiva, alterado - ¿¡Acaso es esto lo que preconizaron tus visiones Ninquenís!? -.

- No lo sé Ereinion, mas no son noticias alentadoras – replicó sosegadamente la dama – Nada puedes hacer por los numenóreanos, déjales que elijan su destino; es posible que esto sólo sea la excentricidad pasajera de un soberano, Tar-Atanamir no puede ocupar eternamente el trono -.

Sentado en el trono, Gil-galad observó como se marchaban los teleri. Aguardó en silencio hasta que la Corte abandonó el Salón del Trono, entonces miró a los que esperaban como él; Galadriel, Celeborn, Mehtar, Vorondil, Hiswe y el Consejo.

- Pues para no poder ostentar eternamente el gobierno de Númenor Tar-Atanamir se desenvuelve bastante bien, ya lleva unos doscientos cincuenta años y prefiere envejecer y pudrirse adherido al cetro antes que retirarse y ceder el trono a su hijo como han hecho siempre sus ancestros – masculló el rey noldo.

- No hace falta ser cínico, Ereinion – le regañó suavemente Galadriel – Todos los aquí presentes somos conscientes de la grave situación -.

- Numenóreanos despreciando a los eldar, es impensable – musitó Mehtar.

- Es la envidia, muchos de los seguidores del rey codician la vida eterna – señaló Celeborn – Parece que la sombra del mal no permanece tan inactiva como creíamos -.

- El Señor de Andúnië, Eäriondil, todavía es amigo de los elfos – les recordó Vorondil – Muchos hombres todavía son elendili en Númenor, así que no nos pongamos catastrofistas antes de tiempo, es posible que todo vuelva a la normalidad con el próximo rey -.

- No Vorondil, mis informadores aseguran que el hijo es mucho peor – le corrigió Gil-galad.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? - preguntó Hiswe.

- Nada, no podemos hacer nada salvo mantener la amistad con los elendili -. El Señor de los Noldor miró a la Reina de los Galadhrim antes de abandonar la sala – Ya tienes tu cataclismo, mi señora -.

- Está enfadado – le dijo Vorondil a Galadriel a modo de disculpa – Siempre le sale la vena noldo cuando algo no marcha como él desearía -.

- Entiendo su crispación, sobre todo si añadimos el mensaje que trajo Glorfindel hace dos semanas – la dama frunció el ceño, preocupada – Los ataques sufridos en la frontera sur de Bosqueverde, orcos dirigidos por unos extraños Jinetes Negros que inspiran terror con su sola presencia; si la situación se agrava en el Este no tendré más remedio que regresar -.

- A Mordor -.

La afirmación de Lindir estremeció al grupo de exploradores. Galadriel desmontó y se agachó a examinar ella misma el rastro de uno de aquellos desconcertantes Jinetes Negros. El opaco sol del Este de las Montañas Nubladas era más que suficiente para seguir las profundas huellas dejadas por esos caballos ruanos, era como si los jinetes no temieran ser perseguidos.

- ¿Cuántos habéis contado? – preguntó la dama a Haldir.

- Son todos iguales, negros y espeluznantes – protestó el silvano – Tres juntos es lo máximo que hemos tenido oportunidad de comprobar, aunque yo apostaría a que no son menos de cinco -.

La reina de Lórinand había vuelto a su bosque en cuanto le llegó la llamada de ayuda de Amdír, él se veía incapaz de hacer frente a esas sombras.

- ¿Es cierto que ya los han visto en las tierras de Acebeda? – inquirió otro de los arqueros.

- En Acebeda no, sino al Sur, en las inmediaciones del Paso de Calenardhon – respondió Galadriel – Me gustaría saber quiénes son y qué les mueve -.

- Hasta ahora sólo sabemos que son servidores de Sauron, sus objetivos nos son oscuros aunque han capitaneado algunos ataques contra Lórinand y Eryn Galen – dijo Haldir.

- ¿Qué sensación producen? -.

- Frío y pánico, los mallorns gritan ante su llegada; personalmente dudo que estén vivos siquiera -.

La Dama Blanca sacó un mapa de las alforjas y solicitó a sus guerreros que le señalaran los lugares donde se tuviera noticia de los jinetes.

- ¿Los numenóreanos no los han visto? -.

- No, ahora que lo pienso – meditó Lindir - ¿Qué os sugiere eso? -.

- Sé lo que buscan – renegó la reina.

- ¿El qué? – inquirió Haldir, curioso.

- Buscan los Tres Anillos Élficos -.

- Si eso es cierto aquí os encontráis en peligro, volved a Imladris o incluso a Lindon, mi señora – señaló otro elfo.

- Me aseguraré que os encontréis bien, si no intuyo ningún problema serio volveré al Oeste sino permaneceré con aquellos que más me necesiten – replicó y montó en su níveo corcel – Regresemos a Lórinand -.

Sentada en un talan, Galadriel escribía una carta a su esposo; Celeborn había ido a Bosqueverde a investigar los avances de aquellos Jinetes Negros y debía saber cuanto antes de las sospechas no confirmadas que ella tenía en mente.

A pesar de las sombras que invadían el mundo, Galadriel no podía evitar disfrutar de una pequeña alegría, la de haber pasado el último año viajando. Aquello le había recordado aquellos días en que ella y su hermano Finrod cabalgaron por Endor sin un hogar fijo, libres de preocupaciones, empuñando la espada contra los servidores de Morgoth.

- Por eso empezasteis a llamarme Altáriel, porque durante nuestros juegos y batallas mis cabellos se enredaban y me coronaban como un nimbo de rayos de sol – pensó, evocando la explicación de sus hermanos cuando les preguntó al respecto de ese extraño nombre.

Cerró el sobre y lo selló para después entregárselo a uno de sus mejores mensajeros.

- ¿Qué habéis decidido? -. Era Amdír el que había preguntado, acercándose a su reina.

- Permaneceremos en Lórinand hasta el verano, cuando el Paso Alto esté practicable marcharemos a Rivendel – Galadriel sonrió reconfortante – No temáis a esos Jinetes, su poder es el miedo, si os mantenéis firmes os aseguro que no entraran en el bosque -.

- Los exploradores han vuelto con la información que solicitasteis – dijo entonces el príncipe sinda – Númenor controla las Falas y a los hombres que allí habitan los someten a gobierno y tributos, grandes riquezas viajan en sus barcos de camino a la Isla. Edhelech me ha asegurado que su puerto más importante se encuentra en Umbar, una bahía muy al Sur; no obstante los elendili se están estableciendo en un puerto junto al Anduin, Pelargir lo llaman -.

- Son como una plaga de langostas, invaden la Tierra Media como si les perteneciera – renegó Galadriel – Y lo más grave es su obsesión con la inmortalidad; Tar-Ancalimon se agarra al trono como lo hizo su padre, los numenóreanos construyen casas para sus muertos más lujosas que aquellas en las que viven y prestan más atención al pasado que a sus hijos, y el Templo de Meneltarma ha sido abandonado -.

- ¿Se sabe algo de los Poderes del Oeste? – preguntó Amdír.

- Sólo que han advertido a Númenor que ceje en su absurdo empeño por alcanzar la vida eterna, además de reforzar la prohibición de que los Hombres viajen a Occidente -.

Galadriel contempló el hermoso bosque de columnas plateadas y techos de hojas de oro.

- Los Edain temen perder aquello que aman al morir y esa será su ruina, pues su destino se encuentra más allá de los Círculos del Mundo -.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Elanta se sienta al ordenata para subir su último capi en compañía de Haldir, mientras los otros dos elfos andan perdíos por la casa._

N.de A.: Tengo una racha melodramática (otra vez ¬¬), y también románticorra si no fuera porque en mis fics no tengo últimamente a nadie para emparejar.

Estoy de fiesta, ¡¡¡he pasado los 100 reviews!!! *_* Q waiiii!!! Gracias a tod@s!!!

Eliete tengo pendiente leer tu fic, ando bastante stressada y quería terminar este capi antes que mi inspiración se fuese de vacaciones. Usa mi fic para tu taller sin problemas, será un honor. ^^

Mayu suerte con tus problemas informáticos!!!, a ver si consigues reintegrarte pronto al servicio activo en nuestra secta particular de vicias lokas al SdlA.

Gracias tb a Lothluin, Selene (espero q ya stes curada), cari_chan (a ver si lías de una vez a Arien y Ereinion), Nariko (kiero otro capi de Legolas-Melian), Anariel (mola mazo Legolas ^^). Y a Estrella de la Tarde por el regalo XD.

Tenna rato!!!^^

_Elanta apaga el pc y se va de juerga con sus tres elfos. X^D_


	36. Solsticio de Invierno

Solsticio de Invierno

- ¡Mensajero de Lindon!, ¡mensajero de Lindon! -.

Glorfindel se asomó al pasillo con gesto preocupado, ¿qué habría sucedido ahora en los Puertos?. Cuando salió al pórtico de entrada encontró un pequeño grupo de jinetes que portaban el emblema de Gil-galad, estrellas sobre fondo azul; el jefe le saludó con una gran sonrisa.

- Maegovannen, Aradan, me alegra descubrir que tú eres el mensajero -.

- No podéis imaginar lo que me costó convencer a mi padre – sonrió el joven – Aunque al final se salió con la suya y me obligó a llevar escolta -.

- ¿Cómo transcurren las cosas allá en la costa? -.

El rostro de Aradan se oscureció.

- Esas noticias han de ser comunicadas al señor Elrond -.

- Acompáñame pues -. Glorfindel hizo un somero gesto con la mano y le precedió por el pasillo. – Has de saber que también se hayan en Rivendel la señora y el señor de Laurelindórean -.

En uno de los salones, Galadriel, Celeborn y Elrond conversaban mientras Celebrían tañía el arpa y cantaba suavemente. Todos enmudecieron al ver llegar a Glorfindel con el joven sinda.

- Maegovannen Aradan Vorondilion – saludó Elrond incorporándose.

El mensajero realizó una profunda reverencia, abrumado ante los grandes señores allí congregados.

- ¿Qué noticias portas, Aradan? – preguntó Galadriel – Importantes han de ser en verdad para conseguir que Glorfindel os condujese a nuestra presencia sin tan siquiera descansar de vuestro viaje -.

- Lo son, mi señora – dijo él – El rey Tar-Ardamin ha muerto y su hijo ha tomado el cetro bajo el nombre de Ar-Adûnakhôr -.

- ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? – exclamó Celeborn – "Señor de Occidente"... a ese título sólo los Valar tienen derecho -.

- La sombra crece en el corazón de los Dúnedain -. La expresión de la Dama Blanca era de tristeza y profunda compasión – Continúa Aradan -.

- El nombre es lo menos grave que el rey númenóreano ha hecho, pues también ha prohibido las lenguas élficas y la hostilidad contra nuestro Pueblo crece día a día; hay capitanes de Círdan que se niegan a navegar a Númenor por miedo a sufrir algún mal, algo semejante empieza a cundir entre los marineros de Tol Eressëa -.

- ¿Cuáles son las disposiciones que ha tomado Gil-galad? – preguntó Elrond, grave.

- Ninguna, salvo permitir que los amigos de los elfos aún puedan atracar en los puertos de Harlindon y Forlindon – respondió el joven emisario y sacó un pliego de su faltriquera – Mi rey me pidió que os entregara esto, es toda la información de que dispone sobre la situación en Númenor, y también solicita que le comuniquéis lo antes posible como se suceden los acontecimientos en las Falas, en Edhellond -.

Elrond tomó los pergaminos y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Esto es vuestro – dijo al tiempo que le entregaba a Glorfindel un sobre y a Galadriel otro – Nuestro querido Gil-galad ha aprovechado para enviarnos correo personal junto con las malas noticias -.

La reina eldarin desplegó las hojas y leyó el contenido. Todos se sorprendieron al escucharla reír.

- ¿Qué os dice Ereinion? – interrogó Celeborn, curioso.

- Nada de excesiva relevancia – dijo ella, resplandeciente por la diversión y la alegría – Sólo que nuestro querido rey ha sido picado por un cisne -.

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas sin entender nada.

Tres reyes se sucedieron en el trono de Númenor y entonces el cetro pasó a manos del hijo mayor del terrible Ar-Gimilzôr. Inziladun era un muchacho que educado por su madre Inzilbêth, hija del Señor de Andunië, aprendió a respetar las antiguas tradiciones y a los Valar. Nada más subir al trono tomó el nombre de Tar-Palantir y bajo su reinado los Fieles conocieron un inesperado periodo de paz, los mensajeros dúnedain volvieron a Lindon y el Templo del Meneltarma despertó a la vida.

La buena noticia del ascenso al poder de Tar-Palantir fue recibida con alborozo en Rivendel. Negándose a enviar un emisario, Galadriel decidió visitar el reino de Bosqueverde y comunicarle la nueva a Thranduil personalmente.

Acompañada por Celeborn y una tropa de guerreros noldor, la Dama Blanca cruzó las Montañas Nubladas y penetró en el espeso entramado de robles y hayas. No se vieron molestados por ninguna bestia durante el viaje, ni siquiera por las astutas arañas que habitaban Eryn Galen desde tiempos inmemorables.

- Daro! Man teli ha? -. (alto! Quién va?)

La comitiva de los reyes elfos se detuvo y dejaron caer las capuchas ante los guardianes del Reino de Thranduil. La presencia de Galadriel resplandeció en medio de sus guerreros y los silvanos se arrodillaron abrumados.

- Maegovannen galadhrim rîs -. (Bienvenida, reina del pueblo de los árboles)

- Hannad len – sonrió la Dama. (Gracias)

- Disculpad nuestra actitud, nobles señores, pero los tiempos son oscuros y múltiples los disfraces del enemigo – dijo el jefe de los guardianes – Si nos lo permitís, os guiaremos hasta las Estancias de los Reyes Elfos -.

- Os lo agradeceríamos, traemos noticias que disiparan las sombras que os acechan -.

Los jinetes siguieron a los silvanos hasta una gran colina cubierta de árboles que se alzaba junto al río, una fortaleza subterránea.

- Creo que a Thranduil le pudo la melancolía, me siento como si estuviera regresando a Menegroth – comentó Celeborn en una voz tan baja que sólo su esposa puso escucharle.

- Cierto, Amon Thranduil se asemeja a Mengroth como Ost-in-Edhil recordaba a Tirion -.

Cruzaron el puente y un pasaje cuya bóveda la formaban los propios robles y hayas que aquí alcanzaban un tamaño impresionante y volcaban sus raíces en el turbulento río. Las puertas se abrieron y desmontaron en un amplio zaguán, empedrado e iluminado por antorchas, donde varios elfos se hicieron cargo de sus corceles.

Un elfo sinda ricamente ataviado entró en la estancia y se inclinó ante los recién llegados.

- Maegovanen, grandes señores, soy Galion, Mayordomo del Rey, os conduciré a vuestros aposentos para que podáis descansar -.

- Te lo agradecemos Galion, mas deseamos ver lo antes posible a tu rey -.

- Como deseéis – se inclinó de nuevo – Aphado le -. (Seguidme)

Galadriel y Celeborn fueron tras los pasos del mayordomo acompañados de cuatro de sus guerreros.

- Úvea mor -. (demasiado oscuro)

La dama alcanzó a escuchar el susurro.

- Es distinto a cuanto estás acostumbrado, ¿no es cierto Gildor? – sonrió divertida.

- Lo lamento Artanis, no me agradan los lugares cerrados, mucho menos los que se hayan bajo toneladas de roca – miró aprensivo hacia el techo.

- Sí, recuerdo cuan alegre os encontrabais cuando Finrod decidió partir de Menegroth -.

Él elda adoptó su pose más digna aunque sabía que Galadriel atravesaría aquella barrera y podría ver su angustia.

Por fin llegaron ante unos portones que daban a una amplísima sala de techo abovedado. La luz procedía de oquedades en el techo y se derramaba sobre los reyes y su Corte, los tapices y estandartes daban al lugar un aire hogareño y cálido que no conseguirían por sí mismas las hermosas tallas de columnas y paredes.

- Galadriel, Celeborn -.

Thranduil se incorporó de su trono para darles la bienvenida secundado por Eirien. Ambos vestían túnicas verdes con adornos ocres y dorados, los cabellos tocados por sendas coronas de hojas y frutos rojos, luminosos los ojos y el espíritu.

- Gozas de buen aspecto, amigo mío, para tener a las bestias del Enemigo en tus fronteras – sonrió Celeborn.

- Jamás podrán con los elfos de Bosqueverde, ni siquiera esas arañas – rió Thranduil.

- ¿Qué os ha traído al Bosque?, vuestras visitas siempre se han debido a aciagos sucesos pero vuestros ojos ríen, ¿qué ha sucedido? – preguntó Eirien, inquieta.

- Un nuevo rey ha tomado el cetro de Númenor, se hace llamar Tar-Palatir – explicó Galadriel – Ha retomado las antiguas costumbres, reverencia a los Valar y considera a los elfos aliados y hermanos contra Sauron -.

- ¡Esas son las mejores noticias que se han escuchado aquí desde el inicio de los Años Oscuros! – dijo Thranduil – Significa que Númenor aún tiene esperanza de salvarse y volver a ser lo que era en tiempos de Elros -.

- No apresures acontecimientos, aran Thranduil – replicó la Dama Blanca – Tar-Palantir ha de hacer frente a una horda de opositores en Armenelos, aquellos que gozaron de grandes privilegios bajo Ar-Gimilzôr, y también al problema de la sucesión -.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -.

- Tar-Palantir sólo tiene una hija, si no consigue un heredero varón la situación podría empeorar, sobre todo con su hermano Gimilkhâd al frente de sus adversarios -.

- Acabaré odiándote Galadriel – protestó Eirien – Tus buenas noticias siempre vienen teñidas de negro -.

- Mis disculpas -. La Dama esbozó una amarga sonrisa – Es un pequeño defecto que a mí tampoco me agrada en muchas ocasiones -.

- Me has engañado – la acusó cordialmente Celeborn – No hemos acudido como emisarios y amigos, hay algo más -.

- Venimos como emisarios, amigos y consejeros -. Galadriel aceptó la silla que le ofreció un sirviente frente al trono y también la copa con vino – Los consejos son peligrosos, lo sabes muy bien Thranduil, pero desoírlos en ocasiones es mucho peor... Gil-galad se niega a escucharme, aún confía en el Linaje de Elros aunque todos vemos como su gloria crece a medida que se enturbian sus corazones. ¿Me escucharas tú, Thranduil, Señor de Eryn Galen? -.

- Siempre he prestado oído a tus advertencias, querida amiga, por eso hoy ciño esta corona – afirmó el rey sinda - ¿Qué me aconsejas? -.

- Te ofrezco aquello que han visto mis ojos, el conocimiento de los sucesos futuros; sólo tú puedes decidir qué hacer con ese conocimiento – puntualizó Galadriel.

- Me desconciertas, normalmente disfrutas ordenando aquello que debe hacerse – sonrió Thranduil, aunque perdió su buen humor al escuchar la respuesta de la dama.

- Eso era antes, nunca más volveré a regir los destinos de nadie – aseveró con unos ojos gélidos como el Helcaraxë – Lórinand ahora es gobernada por la Casa de Amdír y así seguirá -.

Thranduil interrogó a Celeborn con la mirada y éste negó con la cabeza, desazonado. Ya había tenido una conversación con su esposa al respecto y lo único que sacó en claro es que algo había acabado con la alegría que Galadriel sentía al gobernar.

- Yo no soy quien importa ahora, así que agradecería que dejaseis de mirarme todos como si me hubiese vuelto loca – dijo con una cierta mordacidad.

- Habla entonces de aquello que has venido a contarnos – la instó Eirien.

- Tar-Palantir es la calma que precede a la tormenta, su reinado sólo es un respiro antes de la caída en desgracia de Elenna -.

- Es eso lo que Gil-galad no acepta, no cree que los Valar vayan a emprender una acción directa contra Númenor -. La expresión de Celeborn le daba el aspecto de una luna oculta por oscuras nubes – Nada más lejos de la verdad, por lo pronto Tol Eressëa no ha vuelto a enviar sus emisarios a Oriente, el siguiente paso, me temo, será terrible -.

- Fuego y Abismo -.

El silencio más absoluto se asentó en el Salón del Trono, ni un solo elfo osó siquiera respirar tras oír la voz de Galadriel.

Tranduil hizo un gesto con la mano y la Corte al completo huyó de la sala, no deseaban asistir a más predicciones que les recordaban los sombríos días de la Guerra de la Cólera. El rey suspiró.

- Tenéis razón, muchos de los nobles sindarin que me acompañaron a Eryn Galen también se han sentido perturbados, incluso yo que no poseo el don de la Segunda Vista -.

- ¿Y Gil-galad no lo presiente?, ¿no ha visto el Fuego y el Abismo? – preguntó Eirien.

- Yo misma se los mostré, le conduje hasta el centro mismo del horror, pero con la subida al poder de Tar-Palantir creé que puede enmendarse el destino de Númenor – respondió Galadriel.

- Incluso Elrond ha presagiado el oscuro sino de Elenna, él, a quién más ha de dolerle la perdida de la Isla de la Estrella, pues con ella desaparecerá todo aquello por lo que Elros cedió su vida inmortal – añadió Celeborn.

Eirien se incorporó y detuvo la replica de su esposo.

- Ahora no –. Señaló los pequeños vanos donde la luz se extinguía – No es sensato tratar estos temas en la noche y menos con el ánimo perturbado. Os ofrezco una buena cena, una conversación sobre nada más importante que la poesía o los días felices, y un confortable lecho donde reposar -.

- Aceptaremos gustosos lo que nos ofreces, Eirien – sonrió el rey de cabellos de plata.

- Y, si no es abusar de vuestra hospitalidad, me gustaría permanecer algún tiempo en Bosqueverde – secundó Galadriel.

- Será un placer teneros con nosotros, en los últimos siglos nos hemos distanciado por las respectivas obligaciones de cada uno y muchas veces me preguntaba cuándo tendríamos oportunidad de renovar nuestros lazos de amistad -.

Celeborn y Eirien estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Thranduil, molesto.

- Demasiada elocuencia, jamás pensé que vería a mi risueño compañero de infancia y juventud hablar con tanta propiedad – explicó Celeborn.

El mayordomo de palacio entró en ese momento y anunció que la cena estaría lista en cuanto los reyes ordenasen.

- Servidla Galion, pero en el comedor pequeño, hoy mi esposa y yo compartiremos mesa sólo con nuestros huéspedes – ordenó Thranduil.

Salieron a la galería iluminada con antorchas. Celeborn y Thranduil caminaban delante, discutiendo las últimas estrategias empleadas por el segundo a la hora de combatir al enemigo. Galadriel y Eirien avanzaban más despacio y en silencio.

- ¿Qué te aflige? – preguntó la Dama Blanca.

- Parece mentira que sea capaz de olvidar tu don para leer en los corazones ajenos -. La reina sindarin esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- Confía en mí, ¿qué te preocupa? -.

Eirien observó el perfil de su marido, apenas había cambiado desde que le conocía, desde que se enamoró de él. Parpadeó en un intento por contener las lagrimas.

- Quiero darle a Thranduil un niño, un heredero – confesó en apenas un susurro – Mas el destino parece que no desea que yo sea madre -.

- Tendrás ese niño mi querida amiga, tú misma lo viste en las aguas de mi Espejo – la reconfortó Galadriel.

Los ojos verdes se iluminaron y Eirien rió alegre y avergonzada.

- Soy una tonta, ya no recordaba aquella visión aunque ahora es cuando realmente cobra sentido -.

- Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar un nombre apropiado para tu hijo – asintió la dama eldarin, con la risa bailando en sus ojos de zafiro.

- No necesito pensarlo, sé como quiero llamar a mi hijo desde que tuvimos que huir de Doriath –. El rostro de la reina resplandeció, noble y orgulloso – Cúthalion, "arco firme" en honor a mi padre, y será el más hábil y diestro arquero de Bosqueverde -.

Galadriel sonrió ante aquella afirmación, presentía que las palabras de Eirien cobrarían forma pronto.

Ai, Elbereth! Tiro nin!

_Oh! Elbereth! Mírame! _

Linnon i charthad uireb nin am meleth,

_Canto mi esperanza eterna del amor, _

ant Belain melthin sogannen o ceilph gelebrin.

_el regalo de los dioses de oro bebí de los recipientes de plata. _

Bartha men darthad ned Ennorath,

Condenados (destinados) a permanecer en la Tierra Media

tenn i nagor vedui o menel.

_hasta la última batalla bajo el cielo. _

- Estás de un humor sombrío para encontrarnos en plena celebración del Solsticio de Invierno -.

Galadriel deslizó sus manos por el arpa arrancándole un melancólico acorde. Entonces se giró y sonrió a su amiga.

- Las noticias que nos han llegado no son precisamente alentadoras -.

Eirien emitió un bufido exasperado.

- Supongo que estarás satisfecha que tus predicciones se estén cumpliendo, hace años que no paras de ir de un lado a otro anunciando la caída de Tar-Palantir y su Pueblo -.

- No me satisface, no he cesado de rogar que por una vez, por una sola vez, mis visiones estuvieran equivocadas, que Tar-Palantir se asentara en el trono y devolviera a Númenor su antiguo espíritu -. Galadriel se incorporó de la banqueta lánguidamente – Ni siquiera yo podía imaginar que estallaría una guerra civil en la Isla -.

- Olvídalo Galadriel, no puedes hacer nada por los edain, dejemos que solucionen sus problemas a su manera, nosotros tenemos nuestras dificultades particulares -. Eirien sonrió y le mostró algo que portaba en los brazos - ¿Qué te parece?, la he hecho especialmente para Thranduil -.

La Dama Blanca examinó la delicada túnica de terciopelo verde oscuro con bordados en seda negra e hilo de oro.

- Le encantará –.

- Acompáñame, quiero que veas como estamos decorando el palacio -.

A regañadientes, Galadriel se dejo conducir por la reina sindarin y aceptó ayudarla a organizar los festejos de la noche. Poco a poco se descubrió sonriendo y disfrutando con las pequeñas actividades en la cocina, la decoración y la música.

Sus hábiles manos estaban terminando de trenzar una corona de muérdago y acebo cuando sintió una dulce voz junto a su oído.

- Te ves realmente linda cuando olvidas que eres una reina -.

- Hannad le, mi querido señor sindarin -.

Celeborn se sentó junto a ella, observando a los elfos que colgaban las guirnaldas, lamparillas y adornos. Le gustaba ese ambiente plácido y cálido.

- Hace años que vivimos en Eryn Galen y, la verdad, es que no deseo abandonarlo – sonrió a su esposa – Es como vivir en Menegroth -.

- Yo también me siento feliz en Bosqueverde, pero no podemos quedarnos eternamente aquí -.

- Así que esa carta era de Gil-galad -.

Ella rió suavemente.

- Sí, por fin me ha escrito solicitando mi presencia en Forlindon – el semblante se le oscureció por un instante – Sabe que los númenóreanos están asolando y sometiendo a otros hombres, han pasado de maestros a convertirse en conquistadores. Las gentes de Edhellond temen alguna acción bélica por parte del sobrino del rey, ese muchacho es mucho peor de lo que fue su padre, sólo ansía riquezas y poder -.

- ¿Qué hay de los elendili? -.

- Hacen cuanto pueden por ayudar a su rey a enmendar la situación pero hay demasiado odio y miedo asentado en Númenor, cada vez más Fieles abandonan Elenna para buscar refugio en la Tierra Media -. Galadriel depositó la corona de hojas y frutos rojos sobre la argéntea cabeza de su marido y sonrió.

- Muy elegante – rió Thranduil, entrando en el salón comedor.

- Casi todo está pronto para la fiesta – informó la Dama Blanca – Voy a prepararme para la cena; y vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo, si no queréis que vuestras esposas se presenten en el Salón sin vosotros -.

- A la orden Ninquenís, alta tári eldaron -. El rey el bosque se inclinó en una ostentosa reverencia. (gran reina de los elfos)

Galadriel abandonó la estancia agitando su dorada cabeza mientras escuchaba las risas de Celeborn y Thranduil.

Se encaminó a sus aposentos, donde ya la esperaba Eirien.

- Pensé que tendría que buscarte -.

- Tu esposo y el mío me han entretenido; hermoso vestido -.

- Es para esta noche -.

Entraron en la habitación y cambiaron sus ropas. Galadriel siguió vistiendo de inmaculado blanco y plata, sin embargo Eirien había optado por un vestido verde con las mangas y el cinto color bermellón.

Apenas terminaron con sus ropajes, fueron a reunirse con sus maridos y asegurarse que todo estaba dispuesto para la cena. La mayor parte de los elfos de palacio ya se encontraban en un salón contiguo al comedor disfrutando de canto y música, todos ellos vestidos con los colores del bosque. Los reyes se unieron a ellos hasta que Galion anunció que podían pasar al comedor.

Thranduil y Eirien fueron los primeros en entrar, seguidos de Celeborn y Galadriel y, a continuación, el resto de elfos. Nada más tomaron asiento una tropa de sirvientes surgió de puertas camufladas en las paredes y sirvieron la cena.

- Ha quedado magnífico – aseveraba Thranduil.

- Me alegro, siempre me queda la duda de haber cambiado algún adorno o lámpara – dijo Eirien.

- Eres demasiado perfeccionista – sonrió Celeborn.

- Es arquera -.

Los tres miraron sorprendidos a Galadriel. Ella les devolvió una sonrisa divertida.

- Conocéis de sobra la habilidad de Eirien con el arco, jamás falla, digamos que extiende ese don al resto de su vida cotidiana y considera que todo ha de ser tan certero y perfecto como sus disparos -.

Thranduil y Celeborn rieron ante la expresión de la reina sindarin.

- Galadriel... – protestó, abochornada.

Prosiguieron la cena sin mayores conflictos hasta que Thranduil se incorporó, copa en mano.

- Amigos, un año más nos hemos reunido para esta pequeña celebración, una pequeña alegría que nos muestra aquello por lo que luchamos en años tan oscuros como los que atravesamos. Deseo alzar mi copa por aquellos que cayeron combatiendo contra el Enemigo, por los que ahora proseguimos tan terrible tarea y por los que seguirán nuestros pasos -.

- Por ellos brindamos – replicó todo el salón.

- También deberíamos brindar por la esperanza, por la Luz del Oeste, por la victoria contra las tinieblas – clamó Eirien - Antaño se libraron devastadoras guerras y aún se combate en una eterna batalla que, esperemos muy pronto, toque a su fin -.

- Por la esperanza brindamos -.

Apuraron el líquido de las copas y volvieron a la gran sala donde se cantarían poemas, hazañas de eras pasadas, amores y desgracias, destinos sublimes y las más terribles caídas. Mientras la música y las voces élficas se alzaban, los regalos empezaron a cambiar de manos.

Celeborn examinó gratamente sorprendido la daga que su esposa acababa de entregarle, uno de los escasos tesoros que se salvaron del saqueo del Mírdaithrond.

- Es hermosa, una hoja magnífica – sonrió y buscó algo entre sus ropas – Este es mi presente -.

Galadriel cogió el sobre con una expresión perpleja, parecía una carta aunque bastante larga dado el fajo de pergaminos que contenía.

- Ábrela -.

La dama eldarin se arrellanó en los grandes cojines sobre los que estaba sentada y desplegó las hojas. No había leído más que una línea cuando su rostro palideció hasta el punto de parecer translucido. Por sus ojos Celeborn supo que su amada reina estaba conmovida en lo más profundo de su ser.

- ¿Cómo...? -.

- Fue difícil, muy difícil, al parecer los contactos están prohibidos pero alguien me hizo un pequeño favor y conseguí esto -.

Galadriel leyó en voz alta.

A 13 de Nárië del 3255 de la Segunda Edad (según el cómputo de la Tierra Media).

_ Aiya, titta seler... no, mi pequeña hermana ya no es tal si son ciertas las noticias que llegan a nuestro padre desde Endor. Cumpliste tu sueño... eres reina.. _

Las níveas manos se crisparon sobre el papel. Dos lagrimas resbalaron por el hermoso rostro. Se inclinó y dio un dulce beso a su esposo antes de abandonar el Salón.

- ¿Qué le has regalado?, parecía realmente afectada – interrogó Eirien, sentándose junto a Celeborn.

Él sonrió.

- Una carta de Finrod -.

Galadriel caminaba por el pasillo tan ensimismada que por poco choca con alguien que corría en dirección contraria.

- Ai, meletyalda! – exclamó el elfo – Mis disculpas -.

- ¿Gildor?, deberías estar con tu familia en Rivendel ¿qué haces en Eryn Galen? – inquirió la dama, preocupada.

- Porto noticias – anunció y en ese momento Galadriel se percató del aspecto exhausto del elda – Urgentes y graves, no podían esperar -.

- Habla -.

- Tar-Palantir ha muerto y su hija ha sido desposada a la fuerza por su propio primo, Ar-Pharazôn es ahora quien rige el destino de Númenor para desgracia de su gente y del resto de Endor -.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: ¡¡¡FELIZ SOLSTICIO A TODOS!!! ^^ o como dicen los mortales ¡Feliz Navidad!

Paciencia conmigo porque me he pillado una gripe horrible. Prometo volver lo antes posible pero no quería dejaros sin el prometido capi navideño.

Gracias por los reviews!!!


	37. Akallabêth

Akallabêth 

El único foco de luz era un candelabro sobre la mesa. Un relámpago iluminó brevemente la habitación antes de dejarla otra vez sumida en la penumbra. Las pequeñas llamas de las velas rutilaban en unos ojos de zafiro concentrados en analizar unos mapas. El trueno sacudió toda la colina.

Amon Thranduil se desplegaba bajo tierra pero, al igual que Menegroth, contaba con algunas salas que tenían ventanas camufladas entre los árboles que cubrían el palacio subterráneo. Galadriel se encontraba ahora en una de ellas, una salita de estar escasamente amueblada y que resultaba especialmente siniestra en plena tormenta.

- A estas alturas Ar-Pharazôn estará derribando las Puertas del Morannon –.

Nadie sabía qué había movido al rey de Númenor a declararle repentinamente la guerra a Sauron, aunque la teoría más aceptada entre los elfos era que el título de "Rey de la Tierra Media" que se había auto impuesto el maligno maia era codiciado por Pharazôn.

- Antes los hombres que no pertenecían a la casta de los Dúnedain daban la bienvenida a los Señores del Mar como se recibe a maestros y amigos, sin embargo ahora huyen ante el sólo avistamiento de sus negras velas en el horizonte... esperemos que su furia y ansia de conquista les sirvan para derrotar al Señor Oscuro -.

Galadriel levantó la mirada del mapa y la posó en la presencia plateada que hablaba desde una butaca.

- La fuerza no servirá por sí sola, Sauron es ladino y elocuente, sabe que palabras pronunciar para encandilar los corazones, hechizarlos y conseguir que sus dueños le obedezcan creyendo que son ellos mismos los que toman las decisiones -. Se acercó a la ventana produciendo un suave sonido al rozar su vestido blanco con la alfombra – Así sucedió en Eregion -.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te culparás por lo que allí sucedió? -.

- Siempre -.

Celeborn se incorporó y fue junto a su esposa. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían tenido la misma conversación, seguramente sobrepasaban las doscientas. Galadriel jamás cedería, se sentía responsable por las vidas perdidas en Acebeda y, aunque parecía haber superado aquel drama, nunca se perdonaría a sí misma.

Los ojos plateados contemplaron a la Dama Blanca en silencio, deleitándose con cada detalle de su hermoso rostro. Ella le devolvió la mirada, entre interrogante y disgustada.

- Enojándote conmigo no solucionarás nada – advirtió Celeborn.

- Nunca me ha molestado que me observaras, al contrario – replicó ella, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces? -.

- Algo no está bien, mis visiones se estremecen y cambian como en un torbellino – intentó explicar.

Celeborn la abrazó desde atrás, rodeando la esbelta cintura con los brazos y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella. Un relámpago y un nuevo trueno sacudió la colina; la lluvia caía con fuerza en el exterior, traspasando incluso el espeso techo arbóreo del bosque.

- Tranquila, sosiégate e intenta describírmelo, eso siempre te ha ayudado – recomendó el sinda en un tenue arrullo.

- No es preciso que te lo describa pues tú también conoces el miedo que me atormenta, es la misma sensación de angustia, de falta de aire, el presentimiento de que una gran desgracia se aproxima, pero la trama del destino me elude e impide que vea algo concreto. Es el mismo presentimiento que me acosó antes de la muerte de Thingol, antes del ataque a Doriath, Sirion, Acebeda... -.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la lluvia del otro lado del cristal, ya no era gris sino roja, lagrimas de sangre, los árboles edificios hundidos, un relámpago y Galadriel saltó hacia atrás aterrada tan de improviso que cayó al suelo arrastrando con ella a Celeborn.

- Te encuentras bien, ¿qué has visto? – preguntó, desconcertado por la expresión horrorizada de la dama.

- Muertos... hombres, mujeres y niños... -. Ella no había apartado la mirada del cristal y sus manos se hallaban crispadas sobre la túnica gris plata de su esposo, la visión seguía ahí – El cielo, la tierra y el mar se partirán... i amar prestathar aen -. (el mundo se estremecerá...)

Por los pasillos los elfos se hacían a un lado para dejar pasar al rey, su expresión severa y las prisas con que caminaba le hacían verse terrible. Así entró en la sala de reuniones, la túnica verde ondeando furiosamente tras él.

- ¿Un mal día, viejo amigo? -.

La ironía de Celeborn hizo que los ojos de Thranduil echaran chispas. Los consejeros se removieron inquietos, de pie junto a sus asientos.

- Salid todos – ordenó en un calmado y gélido tono de voz.

Los señores elfos literalmente huyeron de la estancia, dejando al caballero de cabellos plateados enfrentarse en solitario a las iras del rey.

- ¿Compartirás conmigo lo qué te atormenta? – sonrió conciliador Celeborn.

- ¡¡¡Es insoportable!!!, ¡un alma en pena es menos irritante que tu esposa!, lleva semanas cual espectro pululando por los pasillos anunciando poco más o menos el fin del mundo – estalló el monarca sindarin.

- Thranduil, ya la conoces, siempre que se aproxima algún tipo de desgracia se pone de un humor peculiar – replicó él, abandonando por completo el tono alegre – Eres consciente que algo va a ocurrir pronto y no será agradable, ¿verdad? -.

- Sí, lo sé, pero Galadriel no tiene por que angustiarme para recordármelo -. El rey se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla y se pasó la mano por los ojos – Eirien y ella salieron esta mañana de caza con algunos de mis guerreros, mi esposa creé que vaciar unos cuantos nidos de arañas mejorará el humor de Ninquenís -.

- ¿Por qué habías convocado una reunión? – inquirió entonces Celeborn, tomando asiento de una manera más comedida que su amigo.

- Las gentes de Edhellond nos han comunicado algo realmente inaudito -. Thranduil esbozó una media sonrisa, mordaz – Ar-Pharazôn el Dorado, Señor de Elenna, ha derrotado al Señor Oscuro Sauron -.

- ¡Eso son unas noticias espléndidas! -.

- Lo serían si el rey de Númenor no estuviera loco -.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -.

- Los númenóreanos cargaron a Sauron de cadenas y se lo llevaron a su Isla -.

- ¿¡Qué!? -.

La exclamación surgió de tres bocas. Los dos sindar se volvieron en sus asientos para descubrir en la puerta a Galadriel y Eirien, ambas damas se habían vestido apropiadamente después de llegar de una fructífera cacería.

- ¿Se lo han llevado a Númenor? – interrogó la dama noldorin.

- Sí, al menos eso es lo que algunos elendili de Pelargir les dijeron a unos marinos teleri de Edhellond. Supongo que las gentes de Círdan le llevarán la noticia a su señor y a Gil-galad -.

- ¿Soy la única a la que le parece que los Dúnedain han enloquecido?; por muy poderosos que sean y su gloria no tenga parangón siguen siendo humanos y Sauron un maia – opinó Eirien con gesto hosco – Su osadía y su enorme ego les van a salir caros, igual que nos salió caro a los habitantes de Eregion -.

- Ellos han escogido su destino, nosotros no podemos hacer nada – dijo Galadriel – Sin embargo compadezco a los inocentes que habrán de padecer el mismo terrible castigo que sus despreciables compatriotas -.

Los cuatro reyes guardaron unos instantes de silencio, cada cual imaginando los dificultades que se avecinaban.

- ¿Cómo os ha ido la cacería? – preguntó finalmente Thranduil, cambiando de tema.

- Magnífica, hemos despejado todos los alrededores entre Amon y Valle – sonrió Eirien – Además has de saber que, aprovechando los problemas por las que pasa el gobierno de Mordor, las tribus de jinetes del Anduin están haciendo limpieza de orientales -.

- Parece que se cumplirá aquello de que no hay mal que por bien no venga, quizás ahora que Sauron ha sido capturado podamos disfrutar de un poco de paz -.

Celeborn observaba a Galadriel, la dama parecía ausente, con la mirada perdida en tiempos y lugares que sólo su mente podía alcanzar.

- Sére... me temo que estos tiempos de tranquilidad serán realmente pasajeros – musitó el caballero sindarin. (Paz)

Sentada en la parte más elevada de Amon Thranduil, Galadriel contemplaba la inmensa extensión arbórea de Bosqueverde con las primeras luces del alba. Hacía días que no podía dormir, sentía el aire tan espeso que podría cortarlo con un cuchillo, y los mensajes que llegaban de Lindon empeoraban su estado de ánimo.

Una pareja de gorriones revolotearon cerca de ella trinando como locos antes de perderse entre las ramas. Así estaban los númenóreanos, revueltos y trastornados; no sólo habían liberado a Sauron si no que éste, bajo su hermosa apariencia de Annatar, controlaba el corazón del rey y sus gentes hasta el punto de conseguir que empezaran a adorar a Morgoth y a ofrecer sacrificios de sangre en los mismos altares dónde antes se depositaban flores y hermosos presentes a Eru y los Valar.

Gil-galad había seguido en contacto con los grupos de Fieles que permanecían en Númenor, sobre todo con un Consejero del Cetro llamado Amandil cuya familia había conseguido salvar un fruto del sagrado árbol Nimloth, vástago de Telperion, antes que éste fuera cortado por orden del tirano Ar-Pharazôn.

Nada de bondad quedaba en los corazones de los Señores de Elenna, sólo un oscuro deseo por alcanzar la vida eterna y acumular tesoros sin fin. Las tormentas sacudían el mar constantemente y las águilas, emisarios de Manwë, sobrevolaban la Isla cual augurios de muerte. Era cuestión de tiempo que la situación desembocara en tragedia.

De repente, la tierra se estremeció. El bosque enmudeció a excepción de los crujidos de las ramas al caer y el lamento ininteligible de los árboles. Apenas duró unos minutos mas pareció que era una eternidad. El cielo más allá de las Montañas Nubladas se oscureció.

Cuando Galadriel estuvo segura de que el suelo no volvería a convulsionarse, bajó al palacio. Al entrar por el gran portón casi se tropieza con uno de los capitanes de Thranduil.

- ¡Ninquenís!, ¡disculpadme señora!, ¿os encontráis bien? -.

- Tranquilo Farothol, ¿sabes dónde se halla su majestad Thranduil? -.

- Creo que con vuestro esposo en la Gran Sala, Eithelas ha compuesto una nueva melodía que deseaba mostrar al rey -.

- Hannad le -. (Gracias)

A paso rápido pero sin perder en ningún momento la compostura, Galadriel se dirigió a la susodicha sala. En su camino se encontró con elfos recogiendo los estragos provocados por el terremoto, muchos todavía miraban de vez en cuando en torno suyo como si la colina entera pudiera caérseles en la cabeza.

Cuando entró en la amplia estancia donde se reunían los elfos a jugar, escuchar música, conversar y demás, se encontró con un desconcierto generalizado. Allí también se habían producido destrozos, lámparas caídas, adornos rotos y, sobre todo, un alto nivel de inquietud entre los presentes.

Localizó a Thranduil en un discreto rincón hablando con Celeborn, se le veía disgustado.

- ¿Nadie se ha lastimado? – preguntó la dama al llegar junto a ellos.

- Nada serio, ha sido más el susto que otra cosa – respondió Celeborn – Aunque a nuestro querido amigo le ha molestado realmente ver como se rompían algunos adornos a los que tenía en gran aprecio -.

- A veces eres demasiado materialista, Thranduil -.

El rey arrugó el ceño ante el reproche de Galadriel.

- ¿Dónde está Eirien? – inquirió ella, ignorando el gesto.

- Ha ido fuera de palacio con algunos guardias, Gildor se ha sentido indispuesto tras el terremoto y han tenido que acompañarle a tomar el aire – sonrió Celeborn.

- ¿Indispuesto?, en mi vida he visto a un elfo con peor aspecto que él, si no fuera imposible diría que estaba enfermo – apuntó Thranduil.

- No le agradan los subterráneos, mucho menos cuando parece que el techo va a desplomarse -. La expresión de Galadriel se ensombreció – Debo volver a Rivendel, incluso a Lindon si se prestara la oportunidad, necesito saber qué ha sucedido en Occidente -.

- Como prefieras – suspiró el rey sindarin.

- ¿Cuándo partimos? – interrogó Celeborn.

- Lo antes posible – sonrió ella – Siempre te arrastró de un lugar a otro y nunca protestas -.

- Digamos que me interesa eso de ser arrastrado de un lado a otro, a eso se añade el hecho de querer ver a mi hija –.

- Será mejor que vaya a comprobar el estado del jefe de mi guardia antes de nada -.

- En cuanto le digas que os marcháis se le pasará todo – rió Thranduil.

Galadriel regreso al exterior del palacio. Sentado sobre una gruesa raíz, con una copa de vino en la mano y un par de elfas por compañía, Gildor se recobraba de su traumática experiencia.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó la Dama Blanca parándose frente a él y evitando que se incorporara.

- Mejor, la señora Eirien y la dama Eithelas han sido muy atentas conmigo -.

- Nos ha dado un susto horrible, caballero Gildor – protestó en son de broma Eirien.

- Lamento las molestias que os he causado, majestad -.

- Oh, vamos, no os preocupéis, todos tenemos nuestras particularidades y que un elfo no se sienta cómodo bajo tierra no es tan extraño, ese es uno de los motivos por los que mucha de nuestra gente vive en comunidades esparcidas en las proximidades de palacio -.

Gildor sonrió agradecido.

- Además tengo buenas noticias para ti – añadió Galadriel – Mi esposo y yo hemos decidido volver a Imladris -.

- Hantalë Elbereth – suspiró el noldor.

Las tres damas rieron divertidas.

- ¿Por qué habéis decidido marcharos? – preguntó Eirien, una vez estuvieron en la habitación de Galadriel recogiendo su equipaje.

- El terremoto me tiene preocupada, y deseo estar lo más cerca de Lindon que pueda -.

- Ereinion y Elrond saben gobernar sin que tú te conviertas en su niñera – gruñó la reina del bosque.

- No lo entiendes Eirien, el mundo sufrirá un cambio tan drástico como el que vivimos durante la Guerra de la Cólera, no sé de que manera pero algo horrible y grandioso está por acaecer -.

- Al menos prométeme que volverás a visitarme, sé que has pasado varios años entre nosotros pero han sido muchos más los que nos han mantenido separadas... además tendrás que venir a conocer a mi hijo – sonrió Eirien.

- Vendré a ver a tu pequeño, lo prometo -.

Terminada la labor de empacar, las dos reinas y amigas se sentaron a disfrutar de una infusión de dulce aroma.

- Galadriel -.

- ¿Sí? -.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -.

- ¿Desde cuando me pides permiso para algo semejante? -. La Dama Blanca enarcó una ceja, sorprendida. - ¿Qué te preocupa ahora? -.

- Se trata de la guerra, me gustaría que me dijeras qué le sucederá a Thranduil si lidera a su ejército durante la batalla -.

- Eirien, no puedo "ver" tan lejos, no ahora que Sauron posee el Anillo Único, si lo intentase seguramente me alcanzaría con su mente y pondría en peligro a todos los Pueblos Libres -.

- Entiendo – musitó la reina del bosque.

- Mas no te angusties, intuyo que a Thranduil le aguarda una vida larga – sonrió reconfortante Galadriel.

- Tengo miedo – confesó Eirien – He visto morir a tantos amigos, a tantos de los que amaba, que no creo que pudiera soportar perder a mi esposo -.

Galadriel guardó un breve instante de silencio, sabía que nada podría calmar ese miedo porque ella sentía lo mismo.

- No puedes encerrar a los que amas entre las paredes de una fortaleza y protegerlos siempre, la vida nos exige vivirla y los que mueren defendiendo aquello por lo que merece la pena luchar no desaparecen del todo, siguen a nuestro lado, son eternos -.

Después de viajar sumidos en una artificial oscuridad, avistaron Rivendel. El valle estaba cubierto por brumas y las luces de la Casa de Elrond semejaban luciérnagas plateadas. Los habituales cantos que resonaban en sus estancias prácticamente habían enmudecido; solitarias voces se alzaban aquí y allá, entonando melodías cargadas de dolor y pena.

Los guardianes de las fronteras guiaron a Celeborn y Galadriel hasta el Puente del Bruinen. Desde allí no tardaron en alcanzar la Casa. Los criados se hicieron cargo de equipajes y monturas, permitiendo que los huéspedes pasaran al interior y descansaran del camino.

- Lindir -.

- Ai, aiya herinya -. El noldo con rostro de ave se inclinó ante sus señores. – Llegáis a Imladris en tiempos de gran tristeza me temo -.

- El terremoto llegó hasta Eryn Galen aunque no las noticias de su origen y significado – dijo Celeborn - ¿Qué se sabe en la Casa de Elrond? -.

- Será mejor que el señor Elrond en persona os lo explique, os aguarda en el pequeño salón del ala Oeste, el de las pinturas de la bóveda celeste -.

Gildor se marchó con Lindir mientras los reyes se encaminaban al susodicho salón. Dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada se hicieron a un lado con movimientos perfectamente sincronizados, sus rostros se mostraban impasibles como era lo correcto pero Galadriel pudo sentir la desazón que los embargaba.

En el interior, Elrond se encontraba de pie ante uno de los ventanales, el largo cabello azabache derramándose sobre la túnica azul y las manos cruzadas a su espalda. Sentada en el sillón, cerca de las llamas de la chimenea, aguardaba Celebrían.

- ¡Amil, atto! – exclamó alborozada la princesa.

Celeborn la recibió entre sus brazos y respondió con igual efusividad al gesto de su hija.

- ¿Cómo está mi querida niña? -.

- Feliz ahora que habéis venido – respondió mientras pasaba a abrazar a su madre.

Galadriel, sonriendo con ternura, estrechó a su hija entre sus brazos y le besó la cabeza plateada.

- Has crecido – observó la dama y no se refería al físico de la princesa.

- Seguí estudiando y preparándome como querías, aunque mis habilidades jamás podrán compararse a las tuyas – contestó Celebrían, orgullosa por el elogio de su madre.

- Aiya Elrond -.

El señor de Imladris permanecía junto a la ventana pero se había dado la vuelta y sonreía ante una escena tan hogareña.

- Mae govannen – dijo con sencillez y señaló los confortables sillones – Sentaos, enseguida nos traerán un pequeño refrigerio -.

Los reyes ocuparon uno de los sillones. Celebrían, tras un instante de duda, acabó por sentarse junto a Elrond en el otro; aunque ambos ya estaban prometidos formalmente, tal y como atestiguaban los anillos de plata que lucían, debían guardar una cierta distancia sobre todo delante de otras personas, no era correcto que una doncella de tan noble linaje se tomara demasiadas confianzas con su pretendiente antes de la boda.

Una vez con las tazas y los pasteles sobre la mesita, Elrond pasó a tratar el suceso que había llevado a Galadriel y Celeborn hasta su Casa.

- Sé que no sois amiga de los rodeos, Ninquenís, de manera que seré claro... Númenor ya no existe -.

- ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? -.

- Las noticias aún son confusas, el mensajero de Lindon llegó pocas horas antes que vosotros -. Elrond se arrellanó en el sillón, su rostro era una máscara vacía de expresión – Finalmente, a punto de morir, Ar-Pharazôn enloqueció del todo, ordenó la construcción de una gran armada y partió rumbo al Oeste con la intención de conquistar Aman y conseguir, según él, la vida inmortal. Nada se sabe de qué le sucedió a él y su ejército, seguramente estén muertos igual que casi todos los habitantes de Elenna después que la Isla fuera destruida por una tormenta de fuego y se hundiera en el mar -.

- ¿Casi todos? – inquirió Celeborn.

- Muchos Fieles han conseguido sobrevivir; a Lindon llegó uno de los navíos capitaneado por Elendil, hijo del Señor de Andunië Amandil, él afirma que sus hijos Anárion e Isildur han arribado en las costas del Sur y podemos creerle pues portaban las Palantiri – explicó el medioelfo – Además debemos recordar que muchos númenóreanos se encontraban en las colonias de Endor durante el cataclismo, tanto los elendili que viven en Pelargir como la escoria que habita en Umbar y sus alrededores -.

- Ahora las colonias se convertirán en sus nuevos reinos, esperemos que los Dúnedain sean más sensatos después de sufrir tan gran pérdida – afirmó el caballero sindarin.

- Esperemos – asintió Elrond.

- Mi señor, se os olvida comentarles lo de las estrellas – apuntó Celebrían.

- Ah, cierto, según mis astrólogos el firmamento entero parece haber sido agitado y vuelto a colocar, están desquiciados porque ni un astro está donde debería a excepción de mi padre, los marinos de Círdan se encuentran igual de desconcertados -.

- La carta de Gil-galad decía que Aman había sido llevado más allá de los Círculos del Mundo, que ya nadie puede alcanzarlo a excepción de los elfos que abandonan la Tierra Media para siempre – añadió la princesa - ¿Es eso posible? -.

- Nada es imposible para Ilúvatar, aunque está vez ha sido un poco drástico a la hora de proteger a sus primogénitos – dijo Galadriel.

- Los Valar – asintió Celeborn – Eso significa que Ar-Pharazôn alcanzó la costa de Valinor -.

- Eldamar... espero que no ocurriera nada grave, lo que menos se merecen los habitantes de la costa es otra masacre injustificada – musitó la dama.

- He enviado emisarios a las Falas y a Lindon para conocer las disposiciones que van a tomar los dúnedain, dónde se instalarán y asegurarnos que no se les enardece el orgullo como la última vez – dijo Elrond.

- ¿Cuándo los enviaste? -.

- Nada más leí el mensaje de Gil-galad, hace unas horas, ¿por qué?, ¿hay algún problema, dama Galadriel? -.

- Sí, mas se puede solucionar con facilidad, enviaré yo misma un emisario – sonrió ella, alegremente.

- ¿A quién? – inquirió Celeborn.

- A Ereinion, querido esposo, ¿no pensarías que iba a renunciar a comunicarle mi más sincero "ya te lo advertí?, seguramente lo esté esperando y sabes que no me gusta defraudar a nadie -.

Así, en el 3320, empezó la construcción de los llamados Reinos en el Exilio: Arnor con capital en Annúminas bajo el gobierno de Elendil y Gondor regido por los hermanos Anárion e Isildur desde Minas Anor y Minas Ithil. El poder de los Dúnedain se extendió por la Tierra Media, un poder que no se imponía por el miedo y la conquista sino por el respeto a otros Pueblos y la oferta de ayuda y cooperación para combatir a un enemigo común, Sauron.

El Señor Oscuro había caído con Númenor pero gracias al Anillo pudo regresar a Mordor y recobrar forma física, aunque perdió el don de adquirir aspecto hermoso. Después de creer por un tiempo que había derrotado definitivamente a los Hombres, ver como sus reinos prosperaban en Endor inflamó su rabia tanto como los fuegos del Orodruin y empezó a concentrar sus ejércitos una vez más.

La sombra de la guerra comenzaba a cernirse nuevamente sobre los Pueblos Libres.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.de A.: Bueno, aquí está por fin el dichoso capi. No seáis muy críticos porque no andaba muy inspirada y no me ha quedado ni la mitad de bien que otros anteriores.

Gracias por los reviews! Ahora que ando tan pocha de imaginación se agradecen más que nunca, y también gracias por los mails que me mandáis. Hannad le! n_n

Espero no demorarme tanto con el prox capi aunque como en 3 días volvemos a clase y los exámenes están al caer no tengo muchas esperanzas. :(

Tenna rato!!!^^


	38. Amigo de los Elfos

"Amigo de los Elfos" 

Las últimas sombras de la Caída de Númenor se disiparon en poco tiempo, un año, lo que tardaron los Fieles en establecer los reinos de Arnor y Gondor. El uso de las Piedras Videntes, las Palantíri, fue fundamental a la hora de coordinar los esfuerzos del Norte y el Sur, por eso se planificaron fortalezas en puntos estratégicos que las cobijaran: Annúminas, Amon Sûl, Elostirion, Orthanc, Minas Ithil, Osgiliath y Minas Anor.

Los Dúnedain retomaron las relaciones con los Eldar, la amistad volvió a florecer entre dos Pueblos que siempre habían combatido juntos con mayor o menor fortuna. Elendil se entrevistó a menudo a Gil-galad y, una vez tuvo Arnor medianamente organizado, envió mensaje a Imladris para solicitar el permiso del caballero Elrond para entrar en su valle. Para entonces habían transcurrido veinte años desde la ruina de Elenna.

La visita del monarca edain tenía trastocada la habitualmente pausada atmósfera de la Casa, todos los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro pendientes del mínimo detalle. Para huir del ajetreo Galadriel había tomado un libro, una copa de vino y se encontraba cómodamente instalada en una butaca de sus aposentos. Un suave llamar a la puerta interrumpió su tranquilo retiro.

- ¿Man nályë? -. (¿Quién es?)

- Celebrían -.

- Minno – dijo la dama sin levantar la vista del libro - Tula, hara yo inye -. (Entra/Ven, siéntate conmigo)

La princesa se sentó con su labor de costura entre manos. Había dejado su pelo completamente libre de adornos y lucía un sencillo vestido gris perla.

- El palacio anda demasiado alborotado, no hay quien encuentre un lugar tranquilo – comentó Celebrían, exasperada.

- No todos los días se recibe al Rey de los Hombres -.

- Supongo... -.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Galadriel esbozando una sonrisa – Pareces enojada -.

- Mi prometido me ignora, eso es lo que sucede -.

Ver a su normalmente apacible hija alterada de aquella manera resultaba toda una sorpresa para Galadriel.

- Debe ocuparse de los preparativos -.

- Atto y Glorfindel le están ayudando junto a una recua entera de consejeros y nobles así que no intentes disculparle – renegó Celebrían – El problema es que no quiere que yo me entrometa en los preparativos -.

Galadriel miró por la ventana, el sol resplandeciente y la fresca brisa primaveral eran las condiciones ideales para cabalgar un rato.

- ¿Qué te parece si cogemos los caballos, un par de guardias y nos erigimos como comité de bienvenida?, presiento que Elendil no se encuentra muy alejado del Valle, así le guiaremos y evitaremos retrasos innecesarios -.

- ¿En serio?, ¡oh amil!, eso sería magnifico – aplaudió la princesa.

- Tú ve a las caballerizas y dile a Calendur que nos prepare las monturas, yo iré por nuestros acompañantes; y no olvides ponerte ropa apropiada -.

Bajo la impecable túnica blanca Galadriel se calzó unas cómodas botas de montar y se enfundó una capa de terciopelo gris como las que empleaban los guardias del valle.

Salió al pasillo y escogió a un par de guerreros de su confianza, ellos consintieron en escoltarla sin dar aviso al señor Elrond. El problema surgió cuando se tropezaron con el Señor de la Flor Dorada en uno de los corredores.

- ¿Dónde vais, Ninquenís? -.

- A cabalgar con mi hija -.

- Os acompaño -.

- ¿No deberíais ayudar a vuestro noble señor? – inquirió Galadriel con un gesto grave que pretendía hacer desistir al noldo.

- Él y vuestro esposo se entienden a la perfección, además intuyo que vuestro paseo es algo más y sabéis cuanto me gusta salir del valle a cabalgar – sonrió Glorfindel.

- De acuerdo, señor elfo -.

Subieron a los caballos que ya tenía preparados Calendur y se alejaron a trote ligero del valle. En cuanto cruzaron el Bruinen y el terrero se volvió más llano instaron a sus monturas a apretar el paso hasta ponerse al galope.

Tres horas después llegaban a un claro en mitad de una floresta que ya era conocida como el Bosque de los Trolls, el sol tardaría aún algunas horas en atravesar las Puertas de la Noche de manera que no corrían excesivo peligro.

Galadriel desmontó y se acomodó sobre un tronco caído, su hija la imitó. Los guardias se apostaron a escasos metros, conversando pero sin perder en ningún momento su perpetuo estado de alerta.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – interrogó Glorfindel con curiosidad.

- Disfrutar del día, señor elfo – sonrió la Dama Blanca, oculta bajo su capucha.

- Esperaré pues a que decidáis revelármelo -.

El caballero noldo se apoyó en un árbol con los brazos cruzados, los ojos azules cerrados y una alegre sonrisa iluminando su hermoso rostro.

De improviso, la voz de Galadriel se alzó clara y melodiosa en la brisa

_Man tiruva rácina cirya  
ondolissë mornë  
nu fanyarë rúcina,  
anar púrëa tihta  
axor ilcalannar  
métim' auressë?  
Man cenuva métim' andúnë?_

Una sola estrofa que traspasó los corazones de los presentes y se propagó entre las ramas dónde las aves habían cesado en su canto. En el silencio del bosque se percibió claramente el sonido de los cascos de caballos al galope; Glorfindel se paró y escuchó con absoluta atención.

- No más de treinta y no menos de veinte – calculó antes de mirar a Galadriel - ¿Elendil? -.

- Como de costumbre vuestra perspicacia os honra, Señor de la Flor Dorada – asintió la dama al tiempo que se incorporaba y subía de nuevo a su yegua.

- ¿Amil? -.

- Prepárate Celebrían, a ti te corresponde ser la embajadora de Imladris -.

La princesa asintió.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, de la espesura surgió un grupo de jinetes con túnicas plata sobre negro montando poderosos caballos de batalla haciendo que el suelo se estremeciera a su paso. Al frente iba un hombre de imponente presencia, sus ojos mostraban sabiduría y la espada de su cinto se había empuñado con fuerza y justicia; una sencilla corona ceñía sus oscuros cabellos y atestiguaba su poder entre los de su raza.

La tropa frenó en seco ante aquellas insólitas apariciones en mitad de un bosque. Glorfindel sonrió al contar treinta jinetes.

- Saludos caballeros, mae govannen, ¿me equivoco al pensar que vos sois Elendil, soberano de Arnor y Gondor? -.

- No os equivocáis, señor elfo, mas no esperaba semejante recibimiento en mitad de la floresta, no he enviado aviso a Rivendel y, que nosotros sepamos, ningún centinela nos ha detectado – respondió Elendil.

- Hay quien no necesita ser alertado por la palabra. Noble señor, permitid que os presente a la princesa Celebrían -.

Celebrían se adelantó y dejó caer la capucha gris, su cabello plateado atrapó los tardíos rayos de sol y se encendió como una llama en la noche. Para los ojos mortales fue como si una estrella temprana se hubiese posado en el camino.

- Mae govannen, aran Elendil, hijo del Señor de Andunië y padre de reyes – saludó ella - Os aguardábamos para escoltaros hasta Imladris -.

- Feliz encuentro es éste en verdad, hermosa señora es un honor conoceros -. El rey inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de respeto y admiración - Vuestra compañía será un regalo inesperado -.

Los elfos se colocaron al frente de la comitiva junto a Elendil.

- Disculpadme, mi señora, ¿podría haceros una pregunta? – inquirió el rey edain.

- Os escucho -.

- ¿Fue vuestra voz la que oímos en el bosque? -.

Ella sonrió.

- No era yo, mas ¿por qué deseáis saberlo? -.

- Curiosidad – dijo Elendil, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la figura encapuchada que cabalgaba junto a la princesa.

- Todo a su tiempo, noble señor, en la Casa de Elrond se os responderá a vuestras incógnitas -. Celebrían se volvió entonces a Glorfindel – Señor de la Flor Dorada, ¿os importaría adelantaros y advertir al caballero Elrond de nuestra llegada? -.

- Será un placer -.

Las estrellas resplandecían en el insondable manto de la noche cuando llegaron a lo profundo del valle. Alertados por Glorfindel, un pequeño grupo de elfos aguardaban en el amplio patio del que partían las estancias de la Casa y se ocuparon prestos de los caballos y ligeros equipajes de los humanos.

En las escaleras que conducían al iluminado interior aguardaban Elrond, Celeborn y Glorfindel con el Consejo al completo tras ellos. La expresión del medioelfo se mostraba serena, pero para alguien que le conociera resultaba excesivamente rígida; Galadriel sonrió bajo la capucha al ver como su querido amigo intentaba contener su enfado hasta encontrarse a solas con la princesa.

- _Tranquilo Elrond, yo la acompañaba_ – dijo mentalmente la dama mientras Elendil ascendía los escalones en compañía de Celebrían.

- _¿Y eso se supone que debería tranquilizarme?, hablaremos después_ -. Una afable sonrisa iluminó su grave semblante – Mae govannen señor Elendil, nos alegra recibir entre nosotros a un fiel hijo de Atalantë -.

- Para mí es un honor que me concedierais visitar vuestra Casa, caballero Elrond, su majestad Gil-galad se deshizo en halagos sobre su heraldo – sonrió el monarca edain.

- Acompañadme, unas confortables habitaciones os esperan así como la cena si no os sentís cansados del viaje -.

- Os lo agradezco, en cuanto mis hombres y yo nos hayamos quitado la fatiga y suciedad del camino será un placer compartir vuestra mesa -.

Los mayordomos se encargaron de los huéspedes y los elfos se retiraron a seguir con sus asuntos hasta que se convocara a los habitantes de Rivendel a la fiesta de bienvenida.

- Podíais haber avisado de vuestras intenciones – dijo Celeborn, cerrando la puerta de la salita tras él.

- Estabais muy ocupados con los preparativos, no queríamos molestar – replicó Galadriel, instalándose en uno de los sillones sin perder de vista a su hija.

Celebrían permanecía de pie, cerca de su padre, y no apartaba sus límpidos ojos del medioelfo que parecía querer apagar las llamas de la chimenea con la mirada o el pensamiento. La dama eldarin sabía cuan enojado estaba Elrond, mas ésta era una de esas raras ocasiones en que a la dulce y cándida Celebrían le salía la vena noldor y su ira podría superar con facilidad la de su prometido.

- Sabes como me molestó tu anterior escapada – dijo Elrond en dirección a la princesa.

- Y yo te prometí que la próxima vez avisaría por lo menos a mi madre, y así lo he hecho – le desafió ella.

Galadriel sonrió complacida. Celeborn reprimió la risa. El ceño de Elrond se pronunció aún más. Celebrían alzó el rostro, altiva.

- Es sencillo Celebrían, os encontrabais en mitad del bosque en un territorio que frecuentan los trolls, a principios de primavera es cuando esas bestias están más hambrientas que nunca tras la escasez de caza en invierno, son capaces de cualquier cosa -.

- ¡Por Elbereth Elrond!, ¡me acompañaban Glorfindel, que venció a un balrog, y mi madre, que se ha enfrentado incluso a dragones en las guerras de Beleriand! -.

- Desiste hija mía, es imposible razonar con un enamorado – intervino Galadriel.

El medioelfo las fulminó a ambas con la mirada. En ese momento la dorada cabeza de Glorfindel asomó por la puerta.

- Uh, este ambiente está más caldeado que el Orodruin en erupción -.

- ¿Qué necesitas de nosotros, Glorfindel? – interrogó Celeborn antes que los otros tres elfos presentes le gritaran o algo peor.

- Lingwë me ha comunicado que Elendil y sus muchachos no tardarán en bajar, la mesa está puesta así que cuando deseéis llamaremos a cenar -.

- ¿Elendil y "sus muchachos"? – inquirió Galadriel, esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

- Sí, ninguno supera los ochenta años, son unos chiquillos – asintió muy serio el noldo.

- No obstante yo apostaría a que son más maduros que tú, Señor de la Flor Dorada – renegó Elrond.

- Mi señor, antes que descarguéis vuestra temible ira sobre este elfo inocente he de recordaros que yo fui victima de las circunstancias, la dama Galadriel, aquí presente, fue la instigadora de tan execrable acto contra vuestras leyes, yo sólo cometí el error de cruzarme con ella en el pasillo -.

Los cuatro observaron a Glorfindel que, tras soltar su discurso, permanecía tan impasible como al principio y con sólo su cabeza asomando dentro de la habitación. Celebrían fue la primera en empezar a reír aunque pronto se le unieron Elrond, Galadriel y Celeborn.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió un noldo al encontrarse con Glorfindel y escuchar las carcajadas que sonaban dentro de la sala.

- Nada Erestor, tan sólo que jamás conseguiré que los que me conocen vuelvan a tomarme en serio alguna vez... por suerte -.

El tañido de una campana convocó a todos los habitantes de Rivendel a la cena. El Gran Salón lucía espléndido, todas las mesas llenas a rebosar de comida y los señores elfos ataviados con sus mejores galas.

Elrond y Elendil se sentaron en el centro de la mesa y, por coincidencias del protocolo, Galadriel ocupó la silla junto al monarca edain, él la miró momentáneamente estupefacto.

- Alassëa lómë, aran Elendil – saludó ella – Permitidme que os exprese mi satisfacción por teneros hoy entre nosotros -. (Buenas noches)

- ¿Me equivoco al creer que vos sois la dama Galadriel? -.

- No erráis –.

- Intuí que quien acompañaba a la princesa Celebrían era alguien de gran poder e importancia, mas no imaginaba que seríais vos – sonrió Elendil.

- No prestéis oído a todo cuanto se dice de mí, sobre todo si Gil-galad ha sido su artífice, siempre he pensado que me tiene en más alta estima de la que merezco -.

- Al contrario, sus halagos no llegaron siquiera a rozar la magnificencia de la realidad -.

Galadriel rió complacida.

- Sois un consumado maestro de las palabras, majestad -.

- Se hace lo que se puede, es difícil ser ingenioso en tierra de elfos – sonrió él.

- Vos os defendéis con bastante soltura – afirmó la dama – No quisiera ser indiscreta señor Elendil, mas vuestro corazón se halla seriamente alborotado y empiezo a escuchar en mi mente las preguntas que deseáis hacer en voz alta -.

- De manera que vos también poseéis un don como el de Gil-galad -.

- No, el mío es superior en poder e inferior en satisfacciones; por favor, preguntad aquello que os inquieta -.

- ¿Por qué cantabais aquella canción en el bosque?, y ¿cómo sabíais lo que ocurrió con mi barco tras nuestra huída de Númenor? -.

- Hace siglos que presentía el destino de vuestro perdido hogar, vi con toda claridad al cielo vomitar fuego y al mar devorar la tierra, vi los muertos pero también a los supervivientes, un navío blanco arrojado a las agrestes costas, y sentía curiosidad por conocer a aquellos edain a los que Eru había perdonado -.

- ¿Eru? – inquirió sorprendido Elendil – Yo creía que fueron los Valar -.

- Mi señor, el mundo ha cambiado y los Valar no pueden modificar Eä, sólo Ilúvatar puede decidir destruir o crear a semejante escala -. Galadriel clavó sus ojos de zafiro en los grises del dúnadan – Las estrellas han cambiado sus cursos, el Oriente y el Occidente se han unido y Aman ha sido sacado fuera de los Círculos del Mundo, ya nada será como antes, los Días Antiguos empiezan a esfumarse llevados por las mareas del tiempo -.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá en el futuro?, ¿cuál es mi destino? -.

- Vosotros, los hombres mortales, tenéis en vuestras manos decidir cuándo tendrá lugar vuestro amanecer y cuando ha de llegar vuestro ocaso, vos sois el único dueño de vuestro destino -.

Elendil comió en silencio y Galadriel hizo otro tanto.

Apenas se terminaron los últimos alimentos, todos los asistentes a la fiesta pasaron a una estancia contigua, al llamado Salón del Fuego; allí, durante toda la noche, se cantaría, se tañería música, y las historias de los siglos pasados se harían presentes por la magia de la palabra élfica.

Los compañeros de Elendil se veían felices como sólo pueden serlo aquellas personas que encuentran algo que ya creían perdido para siempre; habían asistido a la Caída de Númenor, muchos habían visto a sus familiares morir en los altares de Sauron, la máxima expresión del horror que se desencadenó bajo el gobierno de Ar-Pharazôn. Sin embargo, ahora, se encontraban sentados en cómodos almohadones, rodeados de eldar y escuchando los olvidados cantos a los Valar y la gloria de los héroes de antaño.

- Cuando pierdes todo, sólo entonces llegas a comprender lo que tenías, y cuando lo recuperas la felicidad es plena -.

Celeborn sonrió a su esposa, aprobando silenciosamente su sentencia.

- Por suerte, yo no necesito perderte para saber cuanto te amo, mi adorada Altáriel – murmuró al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano.

Ella aceptó el halago y se guardó mucho de recordarle a su marido cierta desagradable situación en Ost-in-Edhil.

Algunas horas después, Galadriel salió a una de las terrazas para disfrutar del aroma de las flores nocturnas. Esa primavera prometía ser exuberante como pocas. Sonrió al presentir como alguien seguía sus pasos.

- ¿Aún os quedan interrogantes, majestad? -.

Elendil enarcó las cejas, perplejo. La dama ni siquiera se había vuelto y él no había hecho ruido alguno que le delatase.

- ¿Os molesto? -.

- En absoluto, los mortales siempre me habéis parecido una compañía refrescante -.

- ¿Refrescante? -. Elendil se paró junto a ella, su expresión iluminada por la risa.

- La gente de mi raza os considera niños revoltosos, yo no llego hasta ese punto y menos con alguien de vuestro linaje, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme como una hermana frente a su inquieto y curioso hermano pequeño – explicó Galadriel, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Supongo que es un sentimiento razonable, insólito pero razonable -.

- ¡Qué gran monarca se perdió Númenor! – clamó súbitamente la dama – Si vuestra familia hubiese ocupado el trono de Elenna es posible que vuestra patria siguiera a flote -.

- ¿Es posible?, gracias por vuestro optimismo – ironizó Elendil, aunque el dolor por la catástrofe ocurrida hacía veinte años aún lo perseguía.

- No pretendía burlarme, sencillamente he comprobado como el destino juega con las personas hasta conseguir cumplir sus designios – suspiró melancólica – Eru puede tener un humor muy negro en ocasiones -.

- Jamás conocí a nadie que desafiara con tanta ligereza a los mismos dioses -.

- A diferencia de otros, yo no temo a los Valar y tampoco a Eru, aunque a Él sí le respeto -.

- ¿Qué teméis entonces?, ¡oh, gran señora de los elfos! -.

- A lo mismo que teméis vos o cualquier otro monarca preocupado por sus súbditos, temo no poseer el poder suficiente para proteger a aquellos que amo y, sí, también me angustia el paso del tiempo, contemplar como todo muere a mi alrededor -.

- Os entiendo – dijo Elendil y sus ojos mostraban una sinceridad absoluta – Aunque, por desgracia, yo sufro la misma lacra que mis hermanos de raza, el temor a la muerte -.

- Hace poco que se me ha dado la oportunidad de conoceros mas, si mi poder no me engaña, puedo afirmar que sois un hombre justo, honorable y valiente, un rey querido por su Pueblo; vuestra vida merece ser vivida y cuando lleguéis al final de vuestro camino sobre esta tierra yo os prometo que ningún temor perturbará vuestro corazón, porque no agonizaréis aferrado al cetro si no que gozaréis del conocimiento y la paz de elegir el momento de vuestra partida como vuestros padres en tiempos de Elros Tar-Minyatur -.

- Rivendel es en verdad un lugar de sabiduría y curación, gracias por todo mi señora, habéis quitado un gran peso de mi alma -. Elendil se inclinó ante ella. – Para mí será un honor poder afirmar que os conocí y que iluminasteis mi camino -.

Una suave lluvia empezó a derramarse tímidamente sobre el valle. Elendil ofreció su brazo a Galadriel y ambos regresaron a la sala inundada de música y alegría.

Elendil y sus soldados permanecieron unos días en Rivendel, disfrutando de su beatitud pero también se trazaron planes en común con los elfos. Elrond se mostró muy interesado en conocer todos los proyectos que tenía en mente el rey dúnadan, y realmente se sorprendió de ver cuan rápido avanzaban sus trabajos de construcción por toda la Tierra Media. También conversaron sobre el uso de las Piedras Videntes, aquellos artefactos interesaron sobre manera a Galadriel.

- ¿Cuánta es su potencia? – preguntó de una forma casi intempestiva.

Elendil, y los cinco hombres que le acompañaban en ese momento, la miraron desconcertados, no así los elfos que asistían a la reunión.

- Hemos estado experimentando y aún hay zonas que se nos resisten, aunque es posible que se deba a la pericia de nuestros videntes más que a las propias Palantíri – respondió el rey dúnadan.

- Me encantaría poder usarlas alguna vez -.

- Cuando gustéis seréis bienvenida en Annúminas; tenía pensado invitar a Gil-galad para que probara la palantir que allí tenemos, creo que su poder podría sacarnos de dudas -.

- Gracias Elendil, de momento prefiero permanecer en Rivendel, me permite tener acceso rápidamente a información sobre los avances de Sauron -.

- ¿Sauron?, pero si se hundió con Númenor – exclamó un joven soldado, el escudero de Elendil según recordó la dama, al que su monarca reprendió con la mirada.

- Sin embargo volverá, es un maia, un espíritu que cobra forma física, el Anillo Único le ata irremisiblemente a este mundo y seguirá combatiéndonos hasta que conquiste la Tierra Media o muera en el intento – le explicó Galadriel.

Elrond retomó el tema de las fortalezas y Sauron fue temporalmente olvidado.

Al día siguiente, al alba, Elendil abandonó Imladris y la dama eldarin le observó partir desde la terraza de su habitación en compañía de Celeborn, su corazón le deseaba fortuna y temple para enfrentarse a los oscuros días que le tocaría vivir.

El tiempo siguió fluyendo perezosamente en el valle. Los mensajeros iban y venían pero las noticias siempre eran muy semejantes, los edain prosperaban y todo parecía haber vuelto a los años felices bajo el reinado de Elros. Glorfindel visitó personalmente Lindon y sus palabras reiteraron lo que decían las misivas de Gil-galad, Thranduil y Amdír, no había señal del Enemigo, ni siquiera los Jinetes Negros que habían atemorizado las fronteras de Bosqueverde y Laurelindórean.

No obstante los elfos no se relajaron, demasiadas veces habían sufrido en sus propias carnes la calma que precede a la temida tormenta. Demasiadas.

_"Guerra ha de haber mientras tengamos que defendernos de la maldad de un poder destructor que nos devoraría a todos; pero yo no amo la espada porque tiene filo, ni la flecha porque vuela, ni al guerrero porque ha ganado la gloria. Solo amo lo que ellos defienden." (Faramir)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: Lo 1º es lo 1º, ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! ^^

Perdonad que no conteste personalmente a los reviews, tengo prisa por seguir con el fic a ver si avanzo un poco más porque a este paso cari_chan me mata a Gil-galad y yo no he llegado ni a la BUA (Batalla de la Última Alianza ¬¬).

Tenna rato!!!^^


	39. El Avance de la Sombra

El Avance de la Sombra 

En la fría alborada, en un patio rodeado de árboles cercano a la armería, una figura practicaba con la espada. Vestida de blanco y con los largos cabellos dorados trenzados, se movía ligera y equilibrada como si interpretase una danza largo tiempo atrás aprendida.

El aire invernal se llenaba perezosamente del trinar de las aves, uniendo su dulce gorjeo al de las voces élficas. Era algo característico de Rivendel y de todos aquellos lugares donde habitaban los elfos, siempre se escuchaban cantos y el tañer de algún instrumento pues la música forma parte de los Eldar y es tan necesaria para ellos como respirar.

- Meletyalda -. (majestad)

La espada se detuvo en seco y volvió a su vaina con un rápido movimiento. Galadriel miró entonces a quien la había interrumpido, uno de los soldados de Elrond, bastante joven a juzgar por el nerviosismo que le embargaba.

- ¿Qué deseas? -.

- Ha llegado una misiva para vos, de Laurelindórean, y me ordenaron entregárosla, señora -.

La dama eldarin tomó el sobre y lo desplegó. Sus labios se contrajeron en una alegre sonrisa.

- Hantalë Gadonen – dijo antes de encaminarse al interior de la Casa, dejando al joven soldado con una expresión perpleja por el hecho de que ella conociera su nombre.

Galadriel encontró a su esposo en una de las salitas conversando con otros dos nobles, sobre la mesa reposaban tres tazas humeantes y una bandeja con bollitos.

- Almarë Ninquenís -.

- Alassë' arin caballeros -. (Buenas mañanas)

- ¿Qué es? – interrogó Celeborn, señalando el papel en la mano de la dama.

- Algunos de nuestros queridos amigos del Bosque Dorado vienen de visita, llegaran en cualquier momento – anunció con el rostro resplandeciente - ¿Y vosotros, mis nobles señores?, ¿tramando planes de batalla a tan tempranas horas? -.

- Nada tan preocupante -.

- ¿No, caballero Rohedil?, he de decir que es sorprendente, pues cada vez que os encuentro conversando con mi marido es por algún asunto militar -.

- Rohedil, Herenyo y yo sólo comentábamos el trasiego de mensajeros que pasan por Imladris estos días – sonrió Celeborn – Lindon, Arnor, Gondor, Eryn Galen y ahora Lórinand; así no es extraño que Elrond se encuentre tan atareado en su estudio enfrascado en decenas de pergaminos, la Tierra Media se encuentra bastante revuelta desde que los Dúnedain se instalaron en ella -.

- Son realmente activos, han levantado un auténtico imperio en poco más de un siglo – asintió Rohedil – Yo no lo hubiera creído posible, sobre todo tras el desastre de Atalantë -.

- No subestiméis a los Edain, son un Pueblo poderoso a su manera, después de todo descienden del linaje del príncipe Elros – apuntó Celeborn – Si es cierto que Sauron no ha sido desterrado de este mundo, la ayuda de los Dúnedain será vital, sobre todo porque muchos Hombres que no pertenecen a los Númenóreanos parecen sentirse realmente atraídos por nuestro Enemigo y constituyen una fuerza poderosa por muy mortales que sean -.

- Elendil es un rey excepcional y una persona sobresaliente, la pregunta es ¿sus hijos se parecen al padre o a los parientes que ocupaban el trono de Númenor? – dijo Herenyo.

- Gil-galad los conoce personalmente, han visitado un par de veces Mithlond y cree que son merecedores de nuestra confianza -. Galadriel tomó asiento y un bollito – Recordad que Isildur arriesgó su vida para rescatar un fruto del Árbol Blanco, desafió a Pharazôn y a Sauron al penetrar en los jardines del Meneltarma -.

- Si me permitís que lo diga, se os ve bastante feliz y relajada mi señora – observó Rohedil.

- Lo estoy, hace años que ninguna oscura premonición ha venido a perturbarme – sonrió abiertamente Galadriel.

Celeborn la contempló con deleite. Su querida Altáriel había entrado con sus trenzas doradas enmarcando el hermoso rostro arrebolado por el ejercicio y el frío y, ahora, con el bollito y esa sonrisa de juvenil complacencia, no pudo evitar recordarla tal y como la vio por primera vez.

Los plateados ojos del sinda se encontraron con los de zafiro, no gélidos, si no cálidos como un cielo estival, y supo que Galadriel había visto la imagen nacida de sus recuerdos. Ella le cogió la mano y se la besó antes de incorporarse.

- Disculpadme, tengo asuntos que atender -.

- _Sí, un encuentro con tu guardarropa y el cepillo_ – rió mentalmente Celeborn.

- _Precisamente, cuan sabio sois mi adorado señor _-.

- Ha sido un placer contar con vuestra compañía, nos encantaría que os unieseis a nosotros otro día – dijo Herenyo.

- Otro día – asintió Galadriel, riendo en silencio con su esposo.

Salió de la estancia y avanzó sin prisas por el pasillo. Un espejo le devolvió la imagen de una elfa hermosa, elegantemente desaliñada, y en la mano un bollito a medio comer; ahora mismo parecía cualquier cosa menos la todopoderosa Dama Blanca de los Eldar. Hacía tiempo que no se tomaba a sí misma tan poco en serio.

Pasó por la Casa de Baños donde se deshizo de la túnica larga y las calzas que había empleado durante sus prácticas. Tras disfrutar de un buen baño caliente, una doncella le trajo su vestido níveo y le desenredó solícitamente los cabellos.

Debidamente ataviada, Galadriel acudió al comedor donde compartían mesa los Señores Elfos de Imladris. Le sorprendió no encontrar allí a Elrond.

- Mensajero de Lindon – fue la respuesta de Glorfindel – Me temo que a Elrond no le ha bastado la carta de Gil-galad y está interrogando al emisario; compadezco a Aradan, es agotador cabalgar con los caminos enfangados por la nieve y no ha podido siquiera tomar algo para reponerse del viaje -.

- ¿Sabes si son noticias graves? – interrogó Galadriel.

- No, ¿algún presentimiento? -.

- Ni uno, lo cual me desconcierta, pues Aradan no habría mostrado tanta urgencia si las noticias fuesen buenas -.

- Eso puedo explicarlo, la hermana de Aradan se halla en Imladris desde hace algún tiempo, creo que os sirvió como doncella de compañía durante vuestra estancia en Forlindon – sonrió el jovial noldo.

- ¿Arien?, sí, recuerdo que mi hija mencionó haberla conocido en los jardines – afirmó la dama – Es extraño que yo no la haya visto -.

- Arien suele evitar a la aristocracia, por alguna razón desconocida se siente incomoda en nuestra compañía, así que no es tan insólito que no os tropezarais con ella -.

Después de comer, Galadriel hubo de reprimir su primer impulso de ir a aporrear la puerta del estudio de Elrond e interrogarle al respecto de la carta. Si era algo importante el medioelfo se encargaría de comunicárselo.

El resto del día lo dedicó a las labores más cotidianas: bordar con otras damas de la Casa, cantar en el Salón del Fuego, ayudar en las cocinas a preparar Pan, derrotar a Erestor unas catorce veces al ajedrez... rutina.

Al anochecer se refugió en su habitación. El brasero de plata ardía en un rincón, mientras la nieve caía cada vez más intensamente al otro lado de los ventanales, era agradable acomodarse en un sillón a leer o tocar el arpa con ese tiempo. Se sentó en una banqueta y abrazó el arpa de madera oscura y filigranas doradas, deslizó sus manos por las cuerdas y una dulce melodía invadió el cuarto acompañada por la voz de la dama.

Anann reniannen nedi thelaith chaeryn

_Largo tiempo me perdí en tierras lejanas,_

Padon nan eryd cened 'elaidh 'irn, laiss dhennin

_caminé hacia las montañas contemplando árboles, hojas que caen._

Thia nin sa i thethyr ar i neryn linnar nan tinnu hin rhîw

_Se parecen a mí los sauces y los robles cantan por esta noche de invierno _

Ar ir i aur tôl, im eria ar...

_Y cuando llega la mañana, me levanto y..._

Un sonido muy discordante hizo callar a Galadriel, un maullido. Al bajar la vista descubrió a un gato de lustroso pelo negro y la punta de la cola blanca, el animal la miraba con sus brillantes ojillos llenos de inteligencia y un deje de ofensa por que la dama cesara de tocar al oírle "cantar".

- Aiya, amiguito, ¿y tú de dónde has salido? -.

El gato se subió a su regazo de un ágil salto y se acomodó ronroneando como un poseso. Galadriel lo acarició a punto de estallar en carcajadas. El pequeño intruso se estaba tomando unas libertades sorprendentes..

- ¿Quién es tu dueño? -.

El felino le sostuvo la mirada y Galadriel indagó en su mente buscando respuestas; vio un luminoso palacio a orillas del mar, elfos, un rey enojado y una doncella de jubiloso ánimo.

Tomó al gato entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación en busca de su dueña. Cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarla justo en mitad del pasillo, aunque la propietaria del animal no se veía muy alegre, al contrario, estaba aterrada y avergonzada.

- Arien – dijo Galadriel con la voz más suave que pudo – Creo que he encontrado a tu pequeño compañero -.

- Lo siento muchísimo señora, no os imagináis cuanto, Fein se me escapó y yo... ¿ha roto algo?, si lo ha hecho haré lo que sea para compensároslo... lo lamento tanto que... -.

- Arien, tranquila – sonrió la dama – Fein no ha cometido ningún delito y tú tampoco, ten, se ha quedado adormilado -.

La doncella cogió su gato completamente ruborizada.

- Hantalë – balbució.

- ¿Te apetece una taza de té?, iba a pedir que me trajeran un poco junto con algunas pastas – le ofreció Galadriel – Me gustaría hablar con mi antigua dama de compañía y saber cómo se han desarrollado los acontecimientos en Lindon estos años -.

El rostro de Arien se oscureció por la inquietud y el desconcierto.

- ¿No lo sabéis, Ninquenís?, pensé que Elr... que el caballero Elrond os lo transmitiría de inmediato -.

- Aguarda, haré que nos traigan ese té y me podrás explicar todo con calma y no aquí, en mitad del corredor -.

Instantes después ambas elfas se hallaban cómodamente instaladas en los aposentos de la Dama Blanca, con una reconfortante taza de té y de fondo los ronroneos de Fein que dormitaba sobre la cama.

- De acuerdo, ¿qué es eso que debería haberme contado Elrond? -.

- Mi hermano llegó está mañana con un mensaje de Gil-galad; a grandes rasgos decía que un poderoso ejército surgido de Mordor se abalanzó sobre Minas Ithil hace un par de semanas y obligó a Isildur y su gente a retirarse. El príncipe dúnadan ha navegado hasta Mithlond para solicitar la ayuda de los elfos y de su padre. Lo último que sabe Aradan es que el rey partió con Isildur hacia Annúminas para entrevistarse con Elendil -.

Galadriel se llevó la taza a los labios, pensativa.

- ¿Qué creéis que hará Gil-galad? -.

- Ereinion no me preocupa, siempre ha sabido desenvolverse sin problemas; a estas alturas estará congregando una poderosa hueste capaz de arrasar el Este, tal y como yo lo recomendé hace siglos – dijo la dama – No, hay algo más grave que me perturba -.

- ¿El qué?... si puedo preguntar -.

Los ojos de zafiro se clavaron en Arien y le arrancaron un involuntario escalofrío.

- No he presentido nada, ni la más mínima turbación en las hebras del destino, como si el Señor Oscuro no hubiera ni salido de su fortaleza y, no obstante, ahora mismo está invadiendo Gondor – las níveas manos se crisparon sobre la taza – De alguna forma me ha bloqueado, ha atado mis poderes, no puedo acceder a los caminos del "otro lado" sin revelarle quien soy y mis pensamientos -.

- ¿Qué haréis? – interrogó entonces Arien.

- Lo que siempre he hecho, luchar; quizás no pueda empuñar el poder de mi mente pero mi mano aún puede manejar la espada y sigo siendo un capitán entre nuestro Pueblo -.

- A mí Ereinion me ha ordenado permanecer en Imladris -.

- Han de venir forzosamente hasta Rivendel, desde aquí el ejército puede tomar el Cirith Forn; el Paso de Calenardhon es demasiado arriesgado dadas las circunstancias y se tardaría demasiado tiempo en dar semejante rodeo – opinó la dama – Como mucho las naves de Círdan se encargarán de transportar guerreros hasta Pelargir -.

- ¿Tan convencida estáis de que habrá guerra?, a lo mejor los gondorianos pueden frenar a Sauron – musitó Airen.

- Cabe esa esperanza, aún no sabemos como se han desarrollado los acontecimientos en Gondor, pero será sólo un respiro Avariel, tarde o temprano la guerra estallará – replicó Galadriel – Ahora debo ir a hablar con Elrond. Tú deberías seguir el ejemplo de Fein y descansar un poco -.

- Sí, gracias por todo mi señora, y perdón otra vez por la intrusión -.

- ¿Piensas disculparte eternamente?, te advierto que hasta el momento nadie ha superado las casi tres horas que Ereinion estuvo de rodillas ante mí en los Puertos de Sirion tras la batalla contra los Hijos de Fëanor -.

Arien rió y agitó su dorada cabeza.

- Alassëa lómë, Ninquenís -. (buenas noches)

- Lissi olóri -. (dulces sueños)

Cuando la doncella desapareció camino de su habitación, Galadriel se encaminó al estudio de Elrond con la firme decisión de aporrear la puerta que debió aporrear esa misma tarde.

Los cuernos de los guardianes advirtieron a los habitantes del Valle que llegaban amigos. Un grupo de veinte jinetes cruzaron el Puente, sus capas los identificaban como originarios de Lórinand pero sus rostros delataban su raza, Altos Elfos; era un espectáculo inusitado.

En el patio, Elrond, Galadriel y Celeborn aguardaban. La dama sonrió y se adelantó para dar la bienvenida a uno de los caballeros que iban en cabeza de la comitiva, alguien de corto cabello oscuro con tendencia a rizarse.

- Orrerë, mae govannen -.

- Elen síla lumen´omentielvo, Ninquenís -. El maestro herrero se veía espléndido y realmente feliz de reencontrarse con su reina, pero una sombra oscurecía su corazón.

- Almarë, cunn Amroth – añadió entonces Galadriel en dirección al jefe de los viajeros. (saludos, príncipe Amroth)

- Almarë Ninquenís ar aran Celeborn -. El hijo de Amdír, regente de Lórinand, se había convertido en un auténtico guerrero en los últimos años y defendía las fronteras del bosque como capitán. – Vuestras gentes de Laurelindórean os extrañan -.

- ¿Tan malo es vuestro padre gobernando? – sonrió Celeborn.

- No, mi señor, mas todos sabemos que sólo nos dirige en vuestra ausencia -.

- ¿Qué os ha llevado a realizar un viaje tan largo? – inquirió Galadriel.

- La guerra – afirmó Amroth – Los ejércitos de Sauron se despliegan con rapidez y nos tememos que Anárion no sea capaz de frenarlos ni con todo el poder de Gondor. Mi padre cree que tenemos de plazo alrededor de dos años antes que el Enemigo traspase los límites de Bosqueverde y Lórinand -.

- Aún así los caminos ya no son seguros, los orcos proliferan y hemos tenido muchos problemas para llegar hasta Imladris... – los ojos de Orrerë se nublaron y su voz se apagó – Nos encontramos a un Jinete Negro al poco de abandonar el bosque, por suerte las aguas del Anduin nos separaban de esa tenebrosa criatura -.

- Amigos, entremos y, en compañía de bebida y alimento, podréis relatarnos con más calma los acontecimientos – sugirió Elrond.

Los recién llegados y los reyes se instalaron en el comedor. Amroth, como líder de la compañía, se encargó de relatarles los pormenores tanto de los ocurrido en Lórinand como durante el viaje.

- Nuestros exploradores encontraron un mensajero gondoriano herido en el Parth Celebrant, nos dijo que había partido con más compañeros pero que cayeron en una emboscada. Antes de morir, nos reveló que Mordor había atacado Minas Ithilien y que, tras una dura batalla, Anárion y su ejército consiguieron reconquistar la ciudad; sin embargo el rey decidió advertir a los reinos vecinos para que estén preparados ante cualquier eventualidad. El hijo de Elendil cree que ese primer ataque sólo estaba destinado a comprobar la fortaleza de los Dúnedain, el próximo golpe contra Gondor puede que sea demoledor -.

- Soy del mismo parecer, hasta ahora sólo hemos asistido a maniobras de tanteo por parte del Enemigo – asintió Galadriel.

- Hay tiempo -.

Todos miraron interrogantes a Celeborn.

- Conozco a los dúnedain, su coraje y firmeza, y si Anárion se parece a su padre en el arte de gobernar, no temo afirmar que disponemos de algo más de dos años – el rey sindarin cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y observó el mapa que descansaba entre copas y platos – Sauron ha de reorganizar sus tropas y concentrar sus ejércitos si quiere romper la defensa de Gondor, atacará de nuevo Minas Ithil y Osgiliath pero lo hará con más cuidado, sabe que ha perdido el factor sorpresa y no puede arriesgarse a ser rechazado una segunda vez -.

- ¿Qué han decidido Gil-galad y Elendil? – preguntó Orrerë.

- Aún estamos pendientes de recibir noticias de Annúminas, mas puedo aseguraros que elegirán tomar las armas lo antes posible – respondió Elrond – La situación así lo exige -.

- ¿Y qué harán los reyes de Laurelindórean? – intervino uno de los compañeros de Amroth.

- No podemos permanecer los dos ociosos en Rivendel – sonrió Celeborn – Me adelantaré a mi esposa y os acompañaré de vuelta a Lórinand, pero antes haremos una breve visita a mi querido amigo Thranduil, quiero explicarle personalmente lo acontecido -.

- Por mi parte esperaré la llegada de Gil-galad, debo tratar con él asuntos que ningún mensajero puede portar, después volveré al bosque – fue la respuesta de Galadriel – Nuestra tarea a partir de ahora es formar un muro junto con Bosqueverde que frene al Enemigo y permita a nuestro aliados trasponer las Montañas Nubladas y congregarse en las llanuras al Norte de los Campos Gladios -.

Los noldor del Bosque Dorado se dieron por satisfechos con las resoluciones de sus monarcas y se retiraron a las habitaciones que se habían dispuesto para ellos. Descansarían unos días en Rivendel, un par de semanas a lo sumo, y partirían de nuevo al Este. Cruzar el Cirith Forn sería un duro trayecto, peligroso con las nevadas, pero no tenían otro camino para atravesar las Montañas Nubladas.

Un mensajero llegó de Annúminas con las resoluciones de Gil-galad y Elendil. Ambos prepararían sus ejércitos durante alrededor de diez meses, para entonces se reunirían en Amon Sûl y harían juntos el viaje hasta Rivendel. En el Valle elfos y hombres se adiestrarían y pertrecharían con objeto de estar lo antes posible alistados para la batalla.

- Ten cuidado -.

Celeborn sonrió a su esposa mientras terminaba de ponerse la capa. Galadriel frunció el ceño; se encontraba de pie, blanca y muy pálida, junto a la ventana desde la que se veía a los elfos terminando de aprestar los caballos.

- Hablo muy en serio,melmenya -. (mi amor)

- Me mantendré alerta, te lo prometo – aseveró él.

- No puedo interpretar el futuro Celeborn -.

- Lo sé -.

El enojo de Galadriel se intensificó ante la parsimonia de su marido y él lo advirtió claramente.

- Altáriel, mi adorada princesa de cabellos refulgentes, no va a sucederme nada – se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa – Ahora mismo te estás comportando tan irracionalmente como Elrond con Celebrían -.

- Celebrían no se marchó a cruzar un paso de montaña en pleno invierno y a un territorio donde está a punto de estallar una guerra – replicó ella, secamente.

- No deseo marcharme de Imladris con el recuerdo de una discusión, ¿me desearás buena suerte? -.

Galadriel se aferró a su orgullo durante unos instantes, pero luego estrechó entre sus brazos a Celeborn.

- Nai Eru varyuva le – susurró dulcemente la dama – Me reuniré contigo lo antes posible en Lórinand -.

- Transmite mis saludos a Ereinion cuando le veas – dijo el caballero sindarin y besó los labios de su esposa – Tenn' encenië -.

Desde sus habitaciones Galadriel contempló la partida del grupo de elfos y rogó por que los Valar les protegieran.

- ¡¡¡Han llegado, han llegado!!! – resonaba una voz por los pasillos de la Casa de Elrond acompañada por el alegre tañer de la gran campana - ¡¡¡Su majestad Gil-galad y el rey Elendil han llegado!!! -.

La doncella que tan alegremente proclamaba la noticia se dio de bruces contra otra persona.

- ¡Por Elbereth, Miluinel! – rió Glorfindel – Siempre vas de un lado a otro corriendo, suerte que no eres un corcel o ya hubieras acabado con unos cuantos elfos incluyéndome a mí -.

- Lo siento señor, es que acaban de avistar al ejército de Lindon y Arnor, voy a buscar a Galadwen, Berianís y Luinil para subir a la colina cerca del Vado y ver su llegada -.

- Estaban en el patio junto a la sala de bordado -.

- Hantalë -.

Glorfindel agitó su dorada cabeza, divertido, la muchacha no tenía remedio. Haciendo caso de la recomendación de Miluinel, el Señor de la Flor Dorada se encaminó al Vado para contemplar el espectáculo y encontró a Galadriel saliendo de las cuadras montada sobre su yegua.

- La noticia vuela – sonrió la dama - ¿Me acompañáis a dar la bienvenida a nuestro viejo amigo? -.

- ¿Y Elrond? -.

- Hace rato que se ha adelantado con Celebrían y el Consejo, deben estar ya esperando en las escaleras que conducen al camino del Vado -.

Los dos eldar cabalgaron hasta reunirse con la mayor parte de los habitantes de Imladris al borde de la quebrada. Desde allí se veían el resplandor del Bruinen pero también se advertía otro brillo distinto, el de las armaduras y lanzas.

Incluso Galadriel se sintió abrumada por la magnificencia del ejército que avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos, una marea compuesta por miles de elfos con armadura dorada y hombres con armaduras negras y plateadas, estandartes al viento, que se derramaba por la tierra; nada semejante se había visto sobre la Tierra Media desde la Guerra de la Cólera.

- Unquétima – susurró Glorfindel. (indescriptible)

- Sauron no tiene nada que hacer – comentó Erestor, secundado por varios consejeros.

Adelantándose al cuerpo principal del ejército, seis jinetes se aproximaron, Gil-galad y Elendil con sus más allegados. El poder y majestad que en ese momento emanaba el rey elfo encendía los corazones con admiración y esperanza; y no menos espléndido se mostraba Elendil, incluso a ojos élficos.

Con el rey elfo cabalgaban su capitán Vorondil y Círdan. A Elendil le seguían su hijo Isildur y su escudero, Estelmo.

- Aiya Elrond, Señor de Imladris y Heraldo de Lindon – clamó Gil-galad.

- Mae govannen Gil-galad, Señor Supremo de los Noldor; Elendil, Rey de los Dúnedain de Arnor y Gondor; Círdan, Señor de Los Puertos; e Isildur, Señor de Ithilien -.

- Por fin llegamos – sonrió Elendil – Sabía que movilizar a tantos soldados sería difícil pero no hasta este punto. Caballero Elrond, ¿creéis que nuestras huestes encontraran acogida en Imladris? -.

- No allá abajo en el Valle, es demasiado angosto y mi Casa pequeña para semejante cantidad de ocupantes, mas se pueden levantar pabellones en todo el Páramo Alto, el espacio entre la quebrada y el Vado es más que suficiente para nuestros ejércitos – respondió el medioelfo – Pondré enseguida a trabajar a mis gentes -.

- Aiya dama Galadriel – saludó entonces Gil-galad – Me alegra volver a encontraros aunque sea en estas tristes circunstancias -.

- A mí también Ereinion, me alegra ver que por fin el Oeste hará algo en contra del Este -.

- Lo imaginaba, ¿siempre recordáis los errores de vuestros amigos y enemigos con tanta precisión? – renegó el rey noldo.

- Por supuesto, ¿habéis llegado a dudarlo? -.

Elendil los miró inquisitivo y Glorfindel rió.

- No intentéis entenderlos, señor dúnadan, esta disputa se remonta a tiempos de Tar-Minastir -.

- Me sorprende averiguar que los Eldar pueden ser tan obstinados como los Hombres ante una discusión, aunque en vuestro caso tenéis todo el tiempo del mundo para solucionarlo – apuntó Elendil.

- Sí, y me temo que nuestros queridos señores elfos aquí presentes pretenden seguir enojados la una con el otro hasta la Dagor Dagorath -.

Todos esbozaron sonrisas divertidas excepto Galadriel y Ereinion.

- ¿Aceptaríais una disculpa reciproca? – inquirió el rey noldo.

- Me parece acertado, o tendremos a nuestros queridos amigos riendo a nuestra costa lo que dure el adiestramiento del ejército – asintió Galadriel – Me disculpo por haber sido tan dura con vos, Gil-galad, sólo pensabais en el bien de vuestro Pueblo y no tuve eso en cuenta -.

- Y yo quiero disculparme por prescindir una vez más de vuestro consejo... pero sigo pensando que hasta hoy no había llegado la hora en que debíamos atacar Mordor -.

Galadriel vio la sonrisa traviesa que resplandecía en la mente de Ereinion tras su máscara de seriedad, y ella estalló en alegres carcajadas haciendo que los últimos rayos de sol parecieran más brillantes por unos instantes.

- Adar, nuestro ejército se aproxima, con tu permiso iré a supervisar la instalación del campamento – intervino Isildur. (padre)

- Ve senya -. (hijo mío)

- Acompáñale Vorondil y encárgate de nuestra gente, que te ayuden los otros capitanes a organizarlos – ordenó Gil-galad.

Celebrían solicitó la atención de los grandes señores allí reunidos.

- Me han comunicado que la cena se encuentra dispuesta, si gustáis podemos volver a la Casa y aguardar en el Salón a que vuestros capitanes se unan a nosotros en lugar de permanecer en mitad de la planicie -.

- Su alteza tiene razón – asintió Elendil – Hace más de un mes que no como sentado a una mesa y os puedo asegurar que resulta de lo más incómodo -.

Descendieron por el sendero colindante a la amplia escalinata que daba acceso al Valle desde el páramo. Galadriel cabalgaba junto a Gil-galad.

- Te esperaba para tratar algunos asuntos, mañana partiré sin demora hacia Lórinand -.

- ¿De qué se trata? – inquirió el rey elfo.

- Sauron domina el mundo de lo invisible, apenas consigo percibir vagos presentimientos, sólo Celeborn y Elrond lo saben y creí conveniente que tú también lo supieras -.

- Eso es imposible – exclamó Gil-galad.

- Intentaré hacer algo al respecto usando mi Espejo, creo que podré abrirme paso con él pero no quiero arriesgar a que nuestros planes se descubran por una imprudencia – dijo Galadriel.

- Haz lo que consideres oportuno, tu sabiduría ya es legendaria mi querida Altáriel – sonrió Ereinion – A parte de eso supongo que tu mente de estratega ya está trazando planes con respecto a nuestra futuras batallas -.

- No te equivocas mi señor -. La sonrisa de la dama era de complicidad – Os juro que ni un orco traspasará las defensas de Bosqueverde y Laurelindórean. Vuestro ejército podrá cruzar las Montañas Nubladas y congregarse en las llanuras colindantes al Anduin, en una región cercana a los Campos Gladios, desde allí podréis ir hacia el Sureste y entrar en Gondor -.

- Es una magnífica idea, Ninquenís -.

- ¿¡Ya estáis trazando planes!? -.

Ambos eldar se encontraron a Elendil vuelto sobre la grupa de su montura mirándolos entre molesto y divertido.

- Es un defecto de la realeza élfica, señor Elendil – rió dulcemente Celebrían.

- Sí, particularmente de los señores Elrond, Gil-galad y la dama Galadriel – apuntó Glorfindel.

- ¿Qué habéis pensado? – interrogó Elrond, mas interesado en las futuras batallas que las joviales observaciones del rubio noldo.

Galadriel les relató su estrategia hasta que los ejércitos de los Pueblos Libres estuviesen listos para presentar batalla.

- A los elfos no, pero creo que a los dúnedain sí les prestarían atención – dijo la dama eldarin desmontando en el patio.

- Los enanos son demasiado codiciosos e insociables, no creo que nos presten su ayuda aunque el mismo Elendil llamase a las Puertas de Khazad-dûm – rebatió Erestor.

- Por intentarlo no se pierde nada – intervino el rey de Arnor – Enviaré una embajada al rey Durin y ya se verá qué decide -.

- Nos apoyarán, aunque sólo sea un poco, y la ayuda de los enanos no debe ser menospreciada por nimia que ésta sea; les he visto combatir desde que llegué a las tierras de Beleriand y os puedo asegurar que son terribles con sus enemigos – insistió Galadriel.

- Olvidad vuestras obligaciones ahora – dijo Elrond – Que por una noche sea la alegría del reencuentro y la esperanza lo que anide en los corazones de aquellos que nos enfrentaremos a la Sombra. Mañana habrá tiempo para discutir los planes de batalla -.

Todos los señores entraron en la Casa y aguardaron hasta que sus capitanes terminaron de ultimar detalles en el inmenso campamento del páramo antes de dar comienzo la cena.

Esa noche asistieron a escenas memorables, mas sobre todas ellas sobresalió el juramento recíproco de Gil-galad y Elendil, con él sellaron una eterna alianza entre Elfos y Hombres en recuerdo de todas aquellas veces que ambas razas combatieron juntas.

- Tenna i nuru – afirmó el rey noldo, estrechando el brazo del dúnadan.

- Tenna i nuru – correspondió Elendil.

"Hasta la muerte".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: Yaiii! Conseguí terminar el capi ates de empezar los exámenes. Bueno, a partir de ahora voy a estar más desaparecida que Bilbo con el Anillo por razones ya expuestas. Suerte que tenéis a cari_chan y las andanzas de nuestro querido Gil-galad. ^^

Gracias por los reviews a Selene, Elloith, cari_chan, Lothluin, Anariel, Metarel!!! Aunque quisiera darle un saludo especial a la loka de la Mayu que anda con problemas de conexión que la mantienen apartada de estas tierras; gracias por pensar que el Silmarillion es soso al lado de mi fic, que vi la fotico de Orly y que si kieres le mando otra de su nueva peli. XD

Tenna rato!!!


	40. La Última Alianza

La Última Alianza 

El amanecer llegó sin luz. Los elfos se aprestaron a recoger el campamento nocturno mientras su líder contemplaba las tierras al Este de las Montañas Nubladas. Desde las estribaciones montañosas se percibía claramente hasta donde se extendía el poder de Sauron; la oscuridad de Mordor, cual tupido velo, se detenía junto a las profundas aguas del Anduin, aún no contaba con el poder suficiente como para desafiar a Ulmo y desplegar más allá la Sombra.

- Hortalme – ordenó la hermosa voz de Galadriel. (nos vamos)

Los veinte guerreros noldor subieron a sus monturas con un ágil movimiento. Habían acudido a Rivendel desde Lórinand por orden de Celeborn, expresamente para escoltar a su esposa. Pocos eran los Altos Elfos que vivían de ese lado de las montañas y todos servían a la Dama del Bosque.

Galadriel cabalgaba en cabeza, sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando lo dicho en la única sesión del Concilio de Imladris a la que asistió. Elfos y Humanos se prepararían en el Valle durante un año, durante ese tiempo los habitantes de Bosqueverde y Lórinand debían mantener una barrera que permitiera a las huestes de la Alianza congregarse en los Campos Gladios. Con una profunda congoja, se vieron en el trance de dejar que Gondor se arreglase de momento por su cuenta, Anárion debería enfrentarse a Sauron sin ayuda.

Nadie habló en todo el día. Avanzaban raudos por aquella región de colinas, quebradas y pequeños grupos de árboles, atentos a cualquier señal de peligro. La escasa luz que les había guiado fue devorada progresivamente por una nueva noche. Estaban buscando un lugar apropiado en el que acampar, cuando el corazón de Galadriel se sintió perturbado.

- Gildor, tirante na emme -. (nos vigilan)

El guerrero asintió ligeramente e hizo una serie de advertencias a sus compañeros; todos ellos simularon seguir buscando un lugar donde instalarse para pasar la noche, sus manos sosteniendo con fuerza las lanzas.

La mente de la dama eldarin se desplegó, sondeando en un intento de calcular tanto la naturaleza de sus enemigos como su número.

- Yrch, endea haran -. (orcos, alrededor de 50)

- Man carilme? -. (Qué hacemos?)

El último rayo de luz desapareció y un horripilante griterío se abalanzó sobre el grupo de elfos, retorcidos seres armados con emponzoñadas hojas.

- ¡Hostelle, varyelle tári! – ordenó Gildor. (replegaos, proteged a la reina)

Rodearon a Galadriel formando un impenetrable muro de jinetes y lanzas. Los enemigos se estrellaron contra ellos de una manera casi suicida, empalándose en las resplandecientes picas, tiñéndolas de negro. Cuando la proximidad de los orcos imposibilitó el uso de las lanzas, los elfos las arrojaron y esgrimieron las espadas.

La dama desenfundó su arco y ordenó a otros tres guerreros que la imitaran. Una de las armas enemigas alcanzó a un caballo y le derribó junto con su jinete, las flechas volaron raudas una tras otra cubriendo la retirada del desafortunado noldo.

- No podremos con todos, y menos en esta oscuridad que infunde en sus corazones una loca temeridad y a nosotros nos congela el espíritu – pensó Galadriel al tiempo que otra saeta de blanca pluma abatía un orco.

- ¡Aguantad...! – el gritó del eldar se quebró cuando una espada le atravesó el costado.

- ¡Gildor! -.

Galadriel desenvainó su espada, su ira la hizo resplandecer como una llama blanca en medio de las tinieblas. Salió del círculo protector y cargó contra aquellos que pretendían arrastrar a Gildor lejos de sus compañeros, la espada cayó y se llevó por delante a cuatro orcos.

Henchidos de un nuevo coraje al ver a su reina en acción, los elfos se desplegaron y arremetieron con todas sus fuerzas contra la negra horda; poderosos eldar de más allá del Belegaer, la magia de sus armas y sus corazones no encontró resistencia.

- ¡Dejad que huyan! – ordenó Galadriel cuando los orcos se retiraron - ¿Y Gildor? -.

Desmontó del caballo y se arrodilló junto al herido y dos de sus amigos.

- Tarinya, sois formidable – musitó el noldo, su sobrevesta azul teñida de rojo - ¿Hay más torpes como yo? -.

- Silencio, tú eres el más grave – dijo ella – Ayudadme a quitarle la cota -.

Era una fea herida, si Gildor no hubiera llevado la cota de malla seguramente habría sido una estocada mortal. La dama sacó de las alforjas un frasco y vendas.

- Vigilad que esos orcos no vuelvan – ordenó al resto de guerreros, sólo dos se quedaron para asistir a la dama.

Galadriel mojó un paño en lo que parecía agua, limpió la herida de cualquier veneno que la espada del orco pudiera tener impregnado, y vendó con firmeza el torso de Gildor antes de ponerle la sobrevesta. Luego le acercó la botella a los labios.

- Sucalye -. (bebe)

El líquido transparente se deslizó por la garganta del elfo y le devolvió el color a su rostro.

- Miruvor – sonrió Gildor – No merecía semejante dispensa, Artanis -.

- Eso lo decido yo, ¿te sientes con fuerza suficiente como para cabalgar? -.

- Creo que sí, peores heridas he recibido durante los últimos milenios -.

Con ayuda de sus compañeros, Gildor se puso en pie y subió a su caballo.

- Arsigil – llamó Galadriel – Montad con él en el caballo y aseguraos que no perdemos a vuestro intrépido capitán por el camino -.

- Sí, tarinya -.

- Preparaos para una larga cabalgada, no nos detendremos hasta cruzar el Ninglor -. (río Gladio)

Los elfos espolearon a sus monturas y se adentraron en la oscuridad.

Lórinand vivía una tensa calma, un eco de los días de la Paz Vigilante en la Primera Edad. Los guardianes se movían por las fronteras en grupos de no menos de diez. Las familias seguían viviendo en los alrededores de Cerin Celebyrn pero muchos elfos trabajaban en los Claros cerca de Caras Galadhon, especialmente los herreros bajo la dirección de Orrerë.

En el pabellón que hacía las veces de sala de reuniones, Celeborn y Amdír discutían sobre la defensa de los Campos Gladios con los dos enviados de Thranduil. Hasta el momento, ni un solo enemigo se había aproximado a las inmediaciones del estrecho corredor natural en torno al Anduin que formaban los lindes de Bosqueverde y Lórinand, Gondor resistía, sin embargo debían prepararse para lo peor.

- Meletyalda – les interrumpió una doncella – Un guerrero ha llegado con noticias de que la dama Galadriel viene hacia aquí, al parecer han sufrido uno o dos ataque durante el viaje y... -.

Un torbellino plateado casi se lleva por delante a la silvana. Amdír y los dos elfos de Eryn Galen fueron tras el príncipe sinda con ánimo más sosegado.

La tropa de Galadriel aún se demoró dos horas, dos horas que a Celeborn se le hicieron eternas. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver aparecer entre los mallorns la nívea figura de su esposa; Galadriel parecía haberse enfrentado a un ejército, los cabellos enredados y la blanca capa salpicada de sangre ajena.

- Mae govannen -.

- Celeborn, ¿y los sanadores? – inquirió Galadriel, impaciente – Tenemos algunos heridos -.

El príncipe sinda se aprestó a ayudar a la dama con un inconsciente Gildor. Varios silvanos más, la mayoría elfas, corrieron a socorrer a los maltratados guerreros noldor.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Celeborn.

- Emboscadas... – masculló Galadriel bajo el peso de Gildor al trasladarle – Orcos... -.

- Ya me lo explicarás después -.

Las sanadoras acomodaron a los noldor. Ninguno estaba grave a excepción de Gildor.

- Le hirieron en la primera refriega, nunca pensé que podríamos encontrarnos con otra horda mayor – explicaba Galadriel, observando en la distancia como atendían al eldar – Blandió su espada, intentó... le salvó la vida a uno de sus compañeros y casi lo paga con la suya -.

- Tranquila, ya se encuentra a salvo y no has perdido ni un solo guerrero – la reconfortó Celeborn.

- Me he demorado demasiado en regresar – replicó ella, en un tono gélido que su marido conocía demasiado bien.

- ¿Qué estás tramando? -.

- La guerra ha comenzado y pienso limpiar de orcos todo el territorio de Lórinand hasta el Cirith Forn -.(Paso Alto)

- Necesitamos la ayuda de Thranduil y sus emisarios son dos sindar muy tercos – comentó Celeborn.

- ¿Por qué no ha venido él o Eirien?, nunca dejan este tipo de decisiones en manos de sus capitanes – inquirió Galadriel.

- Thranduil ahora sobreprotege a su adorada esposa – una dulce sonrisa asomó a los labios de Celeborn – Eirien espera un bebé -.

- Me alegro por ellos, creo que empezaban a estar preocupados por no contar con un heredero -. La buena noticia aplacó el alterado talante de la dama.

- Ninquenís – era Fanari, la antigua jefa de sanadores del Mírdaithrond – El caballero Gildor se recuperará, sólo necesita reposo y, os aconsejo, que vos hagáis lo mismo -.

- Tiene razón, dejemos que las sanadoras hagan su trabajo – sugirió el sinda.

- Hannad le, Fanari -.

Galadriel sonrió aliviada y permitió que su esposo la guiase hasta sus aposentos. Algunas doncellas habían preparado el baño para su señora, agua caliente perfumada. Mientras ella se sumergía en la tina y una silvana le lavaba los cabellos dorados, Celeborn tomó asiento en la misma estancia pero al otro lado de un sencillo biombo con motivos florales.

- El segundo ataque fue más difícil de repeler, nos encontrábamos en esa abrupta zona donde habitan los periannath – explicaba Galadriel.

- ¿Siguen en pie sus pequeñas aldeas? – interrogó él, sorprendido.

- Sí, aunque se están moviendo, creo que de alguna manera intuyen la oscuridad aproximándose y, despacio pero sin pausa, se están trasladando hacia el Norte – respondió en un tono relajado por el baño - ¿Qué noticias hay del Sur? -.

- Gondor resiste, no parece que vaya a ceder con facilidad ante los embates del Enemigo; Anárion se ha revelado como un excelente estratega y aún retiene Osgiliath en su poder -.

- Excelente – aprobó Galadriel – Debe resistir al menos un año, es el tiempo que precisa la Alianza para prepararse -.

- Eso es demasiado tiempo, al menos para los cánones mortales -.

- Cierto, pero Sauron es un maia, su concepción del tiempo es muy semejante a la nuestra y, para él, un año apenas representa un suspiro, la tregua que necesita para agrupar sus ejércitos y lanzarlos sobre Gondor -. Se sumergió un instante para enjuagar sus cabellos – Se siente invencible gracias al Anillo Único, y esa será su perdición -.

- Esperemos que tengas razón – dijo Celeborn.

- ¿Cuándo me he equivocado en asuntos de esta índole? – preguntó Galadriel, saliendo de tras el biombo vestida con una túnica blanca.

- Déjame que piense... -.

Ella sonrió divertida ante la actitud insolente de su esposo y despidió a la doncella. Se sentó ante un sencillo mueble tocador y tomó un cepillo para desenmarañar su espléndido cabello dorado. Celeborn le quitó el cepillo.

- ¿Qué haces? – interrogó la dama, ligeramente molesta.

- Peinarte -.

Galadriel le dejó hacer, disfrutando de la dulce caricia. Adoraba sentirse mimada y, en tiempos tan turbulentos, eran pocos los momentos en que podía abandonarse completamente al cariño que Celeborn quería ofrecerle.

- _Niña de ojos llenos de encanto, ahora eres toda mía. Te has vestido de lirio. Me gusta tu trenza, dorada entre velos blancos. Pareces la diosa de la luna, la pequeña diosa de la luna, que desciende por las noches del puente del cielo, y fascina los corazones, y los coge y los envuelve en un manto blanco. Y se los lleva consigo a los reinos más altos. ¿Sabe, esa diosa, las palabras que calman los ardientes deseos? _-.

Aquellas eran las estrofas que Celeborn cantaba siempre para ella y Galadriel le contestó como tantas veces durante los últimos milenios.

- Te amo, mi adorado príncipe sindarin -.

Bosqueverde. Que distintas eran las sensaciones que producía aquel bosque en comparación con Lórinand. El verano se extinguía poco a poco, el aroma de las últimas flores se mezclaba con el fresco de la savia de los árboles y los helechos. Fugitivas ardillas se cruzaban de vez en cuando en su camino, así como pájaros y algún solitario ciervo.

Galadriel sonrió al escuchar los comentarios de dos de sus guardias.

- ¿Has visto la expresión de esos humanos? -.

- Sí, supongo que no están acostumbrados a encontrarse todos los días con una comitiva como la nuestra; somos de los pocos noldor que quedan por estas tierras y tampoco creo que las gentes de Thranduil se dejen ver muy a menudo -.

- Me temo que nuestro paso generará un nuevo culto entre esas personas -.

- Debemos ser una visión portentosa para ellos... pobres -.

Celeborn ladeó la cabeza y sonrió a su esposa. Él también había escuchado la conversación de los soldados.

Prosiguieron su marcha de una manera pausada a lo largo del camino abierto a través del bosque por los elfos, no debían encontrarse muy lejos de su destino.

Los jinetes detuvieron bruscamente a sus monturas cuando un grupo de silvanos se materializó frente a ellos, sus ropas verdes les permitían mimetizarse con la naturaleza con la misma facilidad que los atuendos grises de los galadhrim.

- Maegovannen – saludó uno de los arqueros, un sinda – Soy Indagor, uno de los capitanes de su majestad Thranduil, tengo ordenes de escoltaros hasta palacio -.

- Os lo agradecemos Indagor, guiadnos – replicó Celeborn.

Hacía una eternidad que Galadriel no pisaba las Estancias de los Reyes Elfos, desde la Caída de Númenor. Después de aquello siempre había sido Celeborn quien viajó a Eryn Galen.

Entre la tupida maraña de robles y hayas se alzaba la colina que albergaba la ciudad-palacio de Thranduil y Eirien. Los cascos de los caballos resonaron en el puente que salvaba las salvajes aguas del río, Indagor pronunció unas palabras y las grandes puertas se abrieron para dar la bienvenida a sus invitados.

Solícitos silvanos se hicieron cargo de los corceles y equipajes. Indagor les acompañó entonces hasta el Salón del Trono donde Thranduil les aguardaba.

Sólo había una palabra para describir al rey sinda en esos momentos: resplandeciente. Se incorporó del trono para recibirles, con una sonrisa que hacía tiempo que Galadriel no recordaba haberle visto, destilaba felicidad.

- Mae govannen – exclamó alborozado – Por fin llegáis, ¿cómo se ha desarrollado el viaje? -.

- Sin complicaciones – respondió Celeborn, estrechando el brazo de su viejo amigo – La paternidad te sienta bien -.

- ¿Sí?, supongo – rió Thranduil – Ahora entiendo aquella cara que ponías cada vez que veías a Celebrían, me siento igual -.

- Mis felicitaciones por el heredero – dijo Galadriel - ¿Cuándo podremos verle y también a la madre? -.

- Ya mismo, Eirien me pidió que os hiciese pasar en cuanto llegaseis; a mí no me parecía buena idea porque ha dado a luz hace tan sólo tres días pero ya la conocéis – replicó él – Indagor puede llevar a vuestra escolta hasta el comedor y sus aposentos -.

Celeborn y Galadriel siguieron a Thranduil fuera del Salón del Trono. La túnica verde del rey ondeaba tras él en su apresuramiento, y las antorchas arrancaban destellos a la corona de hojas que ceñía sus rubios cabellos.

- Es aquí -.

Entraron a una amplia y acogedora estancia. Varias camas separadas unas de otras por cortinas permanecían vacías, a excepción de dos en las que descansaban dos elfas.

- Galadriel, Celeborn, me alegro de veros – dijo Eirien desde el lecho.

La reina sinda gozaba de un inmejorable aspecto, su rostro más resplandeciente aún si cabe que el de su esposo. Un pequeño bultito se removió entre sus brazos, de las frazadas surgió una manita.

- Nosotros también nos alegramos de haber podido venir, temimos que la guerra nos lo impidiese – sonrió Celeborn, asomándose para ver al bebé.

- Ni la guerra me lo hubiese impedido, te prometí que vendríamos y lo hemos cumplido – afirmó Galadriel.

Eirien le devolvió una mirada de gratitud a su amiga.

- ¿Queréis coger a mi pequeño Cúthalion? -.

- Tú primero Celeborn, hace tiempo que no te he visto en tu faceta paterna – rió Thranduil.

El elfo de cabello argénteo tomó al niño de los brazos de su madre y sonrió dulcemente al pequeño que le observaba con curiosidad.

- Es un niño encantador – aseveró al tiempo que el bebé le agarraba un dedo con fuerza – Y enérgico -.

- ¿Qué nombre le has dado tú, Thranduil? – preguntó Galadriel.

- Es un nombre muy sencillo que alude a su hogar y a mi amor por los bosques, Legolas -.

- Hojaverde, es apropiado – asintió la dama.

Celeborn le entregó el bebé a su esposa, después de conseguir que le soltara el dedo. Los grandes ojos azules del niño elfo se clavaron en los de Galadriel, sin duda era observador y curioso con todo aquello que le rodeaba. Las manitas se extendieron y agarraron los largos y dorados cabellos de la dama, gorjeó satisfecho.

- Siempre ocurre lo mismo – rió ella mientras Tranduil intentaba desenredar las manos de su hijo – Recuerdo que Elured y Elurín gustaban de jugar con mi pelo -.

- ¿Alguna predicción para mi pequeño? – preguntó Eirien.

Galadriel sostuvo a Legolas ante sus ojos y siguió las hebras del destino. El futuro aún se mostraba borroso debido al poder de Sauron, pero alcanzó a percibir algunos detalles.

- Está sujeto a un importante destino, a una misión, pero también veo en él un alma desgarrada... felicidad salpicada de dolor, algo habitual en nuestra raza, el por qué lo ignoro -.

Eirien tomó de nuevo a su hijo y le estrechó entre sus brazos.

- No te muestres aprensiva – sonrió Galadriel – Será un elfo fuerte y hermoso, un digno príncipe del Bosqueverde, se enfrentará a sus propias pruebas y saldrá victorioso -.

- ¿Y el dolor que has presentido? – inquirió la sinda, suspicaz.

- Es el mismo que podría haber predicho para vosotros cuando tuvisteis que marchar de Ost-in-Edhil, nadie es completamente feliz sobre Endor, cada cual sobrellevamos nuestras propias cargas y tu hijo no será la excepción -.

- Yo acepto tus palabras Galadriel, aunque preferiría que a ella no le hubieras dicho nada, Eirien tiene visos de convertirse en una madre sobre protectora en extremo – comentó Thranduil, depositando un beso en la cabeza de su esposa – Acabarás malcriando al niño -.

- Y tú quieres tenerle con quince años convertido en un soldado – rebatió ella.

Galadriel reparó entonces en la elfa que descansaba a dos camas de Eirien, también ella tenía un bebé en su regazo.

- Es Elîm, su hija nació ayer – informó el rey sinda – Su marido es uno de mis mejores exploradores y se encuentra en las fronteras, de vigilancia -.

La Dama Blanca se aproximó a la solitaria madre.

- Almarë Elîm, felicidades -.

- ¡Ah!, hannad le – agradeció ella, abrumada.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? -.

- Elhith, mi señora -.

- Tened paciencia con Elhith, intuyo que os dará algunos problemas, posee un espíritu fuerte – aconsejó con una sonrisa – Námarie -.

La madre inclinó la cabeza en un esbozo de reverencia. Galadriel volvió junto a sus amigos.

- La guerra avanza inexorable. Recibimos un mensaje poco antes de partir de Lórinand, Gil-galad y Elendil cruzarán las montañas en dos semanas a lo sumo; espero que entendáis que no podemos quedarnos con vosotros más de dos días -.

- Eso es una manera muy brusca de cambiar la conversación – le reprendió Celeborn.

- Pensé que sería conveniente hablarlo aquí con Eirien, no me gustaría mantener al margen a una de nuestras mejores estrategas -.

- En dos semanas nuestros ejércitos estarán junto a Lórinand – afirmó Eirien.

- Tenlo por seguro, pero tú no estarás con nosotros – añadió Thranduil.

- ¿Qué?, no puedes dejarme aquí, la guerra ha empezado -.

- Y tú acabas de ser madre -.

- Thranduil tiene razón, lo primero es cuidar de tu hijo – intervino Galadriel –Además, Bosqueverde no debe quedar sin un buen regente, vuestro reino es mucho más vulnerable que Lórinand tanto por su proximidad con Mordor como por el tamaño de sus fronteras -.

- Con un poco de suerte habremos derrotado a Sauron antes que Legolas aprenda a caminar – sonrió Celeborn.

Una montaña en llamas se abrió paso en la mente de Galadriel, a sus pies los ejércitos de la Alianza y Sauron se enfrentaban mientras el sol, oscurecido por el poder del Anillo, se alzaba y ponía a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- Años... -.

- ¿Qué? -.

La reina eldarin suspiró tristemente.

- Nos enfrentamos a una guerra que se prolongará años... por esto Ereinion no deseaba coger las armas, por esto retraso el momento de actuar contra Sauron –.

- Sin embargo tú siempre defendiste el atacar al Enemigo lo antes posible – repuso Thranduil.

- Mientras el Señor Oscuro posea el Único nadie en la Tierra Media estará a salvo, prefiero mil veces morir enfrentándome a él que quedarme de brazos cruzados y permitir que someta a todos los Pueblos Libres bajo el poder del Anillo – arguyó Galadriel – Además tengo que saldar asuntos pendientes con Sauron, un par de venganzas no llevadas a cabo -.

- Cuenta conmigo – afirmó el rey sinda – Combatiremos juntos como antaño, ¿querrás acompañarnos, Celeborn? -.

Un suave asentimiento de cabeza fue su respuesta junto con una sonrisa.

- Dejad de juraros amistad eterna y hacer planes de batalla delante de mis narices, os recuerdo que yo me quedo encerrada – protestó Eirien.

Legolas empezó a llorar.

- Hora de la comida – dedujo Celeborn – A mí me sorprendía la potencia de voz de Celebrían, ¿cómo una cosa tan pequeña podía chillar con semejante fuerza? -.

- Será mejor que te dejemos tranquila – dijo Thranduil – Acompañadme y comeremos algo en mis habitaciones -.

Dejaron a Eirien con el bebé y se marcharon a disfrutar del almuerzo, lo que incluía debatir extensamente los futuros planes para la guerra en ciernes.

- ¡Hado i philinn! -.

Una lluvia de flechas surgió de los árboles y se derramó sobre los orcos. Ni una sola de las criaturas que se aproximaron a los lindes del bosque regresaría a su guarida aquella tarde sin luz.

Galadriel descendió de la firme haya desde la que había dirigido a sus arqueros y abandonó el cobijo de los árboles para dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados, escoltada en todo momento por varios galadhrim de ropas grises.

- Una intervención rápida y concisa, perfecta como siempre, mi querida Altáriel – sonrió Gil-galad desde su montura.

Mientras ambos reyes intercambiaban saludos y se felicitaban por la victoria en aquella pequeña refriega, el ejército volvía a congregarse con el objeto de acampar junto a Lórinand.

Galadriel avistó a Círdan y Elrond que se aproximaban a galope seguidos de Glorfindel y Vorondil. El medioelfo informó de las escasa tres bajas sufridas y sonrió apagadamente a la dama.

- Aiya, dama Galadriel -.

- Aiya Elrond, se os ve espléndido en vuestro papel de heraldo y capitán -.

Él aceptó el elogio con una inclinación de cabeza y una verdadera sonrisa.

- Mis nobles señores, cuando hayáis instalado vuestro campamento, os invito a que entréis a Lórinand; hay algunos detalles que deben ser tratados antes de continuar la marcha, además Thranduil no llegará hasta mañana – dijo Galadriel.

- Así lo haremos – asintió Gil-galad.

- Haldir anglenno -. (acércate)

Uno de los arqueros se retiró la capucha y se adelantó.

- Él os guiará hasta el pequeño puesto avanzado que tenemos a este lado del Anduin, allí podréis coger unas barcas que os lleven hasta el auténtico Lórinand – les explicó Galadriel – Traed también a Elendil -.

- Nos acompaña también una tropa de naugrim – advirtió Glorfindel – Han aceptado participar de la Alianza -.

Aquello podría resultar un problema. Por un lado la ley prohibía la entrada de enanos en el bosque, pero, por otra parte, tampoco podía excluir de la reunión a tan valiosos aliados.

- Que os acompañe el líder de la hueste y dos de sus guerreros si así lo desea – resolvió finalmente.

- ¿Y Celeborn? – inquirió Ereinion, recordando los prejuicios del príncipe sinda.

- Yo me encargo, vosotros no os preocupéis -.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles junto con el resto de sus guerreros.

En un pequeño claro, en mitad de álamos y los pequeños mallorns que crecían en aquel punto tan cercano a la frontera, se había dispuesto un círculo de sillas muy sencillas; allí tendría lugar la última reunión de los líderes de la Alianza, antes de dirigirse hacia Mordor.

Galadriel y Celeborn aguardaban junto con el rey Amdír, su hijo Amroth, Fanar, Señor de los Guardianes y Taurnil, Señor de los Guardabosques. Amdír se encargó de recibir personalmente a cada elfo y humano. Elendil se hacía acompañar por Isildur, el primogénito de éste, Elendur, y Estelmo, su escudero. Gil-galad se presentó con Elrond, Círdan, Glorfindel y Vorondil. Dáin, representante de los naugrim, acudió con dos de sus guardias como se le indicó.

El intercambio de cortesías se extendió por unos minutos, hasta que Galadriel sugirió comenzar con la reunión.

- Todos somos conscientes de cual es nuestro objetivo: destruir a Sauron y el Anillo junto con él -. Galadriel recorrió a los demás con su penetrante mirada – Ahora bien, ¿cuál será nuestra estrategia? -.

- Creo que yo puedo contestar a eso, mis capitanes y consejeros me dieron una clase intensiva de cartografía en Rivendel – sonrió Gil-galad, en un intento por suavizar la tensión imperante – Desde Lórinand bajaremos hacia el Sur siguiendo el Anduin, bordeando las Tierras Pardas y Emyn Muil; desde ese punto ya serán visibles los muros de Mordor y, posiblemente, suframos nuestra verdadera primera batalla en las estepas que hay entre Emyn Muil y las Montañas de la Sombra -.

- Pretendes atacar de frente el Morannon – afirmó Amdír, incrédulo.

- Sí, esa es mí intención, y también la del señor Elendil -.

- Cierto – asintió el rey dúnadan, divertido con la sorpresa – Mi hijo Anárion y todos los ejércitos de Gondor se reunirán al Sur de Emyn Muil con nosotros, ni siquiera Sauron podrá vencer la unión entre Narsil y Aiglos -.

De repente, irrumpieron en el claro cuatro elfos más.

- Disculpad el retraso, los orcos se muestran un tanto inquietos y hemos sufrido algunas escaramuzas al venir hacia aquí – dijo Thranduil – Mi saludos a todos los grandes señores aquí reunidos... -.

Toda la jovialidad del rey sinda se convirtió en odio al descubrir a los naugrim.

- Sentaos Thranduil, y vuestros acompañantes también – le instó Celeborn, el tampoco era muy feliz con aquellos enanos cerca pero debían soportarlos unas horas, por el bien de la Alianza.

- Ellos son Farothol, Indagor y Osanwë, mis capitanes principales – les presentó Thranduil - ¿Dónde andamos? -.

- En el Morannon – sonrió Glorfindel – Gil-galad y Elendil pretenden llegar, echar la puerta abajo y desalojar a Sauron por las malas -.

- Un buen plan, ¿cuándo nos vamos? -.

Hubo varias risas.

- ¿La marcha de Anárion no dejará Gondor muy desprotegido?, os recuerdo que Minas Ithil cayó en sus manos y es otra puerta para sus huestes – intervino Elrond.

- Es un riesgo que debemos asumir – replicó Isildur.

- Confiamos en que, si presionamos con todos nuestro ejércitos en el Morannon, Sauron se verá obligado a defenderse con todos sus efectivos – añadió Elendil.

- Nosotros os cubriremos las espaldas – dijo Amdír – Muchos galadhrim y silvanos de Bosqueverde nos quedaremos para evitar que los orcos de las Montañas Nubladas puedan acudir a la llamada de su amo -.

- ¿Y los señores enanos?, ¿no deseáis hablar? – preguntó cortésmente Galadriel.

Dáin no había abierto la boca, no obstante parecía pendiente de cada palabra dicha.

- Me gusta como piensan el Rey de los Hombres y el Rey de los Elfos, a los enanos no nos gustan los subterfugios – respondió Dáin – El factor sorpresa es nuestra mejor baza, aún así, me permito advertir, que perderemos a muchos guerreros en un choque de tal magnitud; los khazad sabemos que muchos amigos caerán, ¿están los hombres y los elfos dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas de igual forma? -.

- Yo lo estoy si con ello consigo que Sauron desaparezca de la faz de la Tierra Media – afirmó Gil-galad, severo – Y aquellos que me siguen son perfectamente conscientes de que sus vidas puede ser el precio que les reclame la victoria -.

- No temo a la muerte en el combate, en cambio sí temo morir como un cobarde que no defendió a su Pueblo – secundó Elendil y, mirando a Galadriel, añadió – Sólo nosotros podemos decidir cuándo tiene lugar nuestro amanecer y cuándo nuestro ocaso -.

- Todos los aquí presentes ofrecerían su vida si ello salvara a la Tierra Media, Dáin – dijo entonces la Dama Blanca, resplandeciente, con la Elessar brillando claramente en su pecho – Ninguno se amilanará, nadie se echará atrás ante la Sombra, pues somos la esperanza de los Pueblos Libres; si nosotros caemos, el mundo enteró será arrastrado en esa caída. ¿Y después?, la Oscuridad, un mundo de tinieblas y ceniza -.

- No temáis a la Sombra a la que nos enfrentamos, pues siempre cerca de las sombras en algún lugar resplandece la luz – añadió Celeborn – Cuando estemos en el campo de batalla es lo que hay que recordar, que siempre ha ardido una Estrella en Occidente que ha derrotado a la Oscuridad, y que, esta vez, nosotros somos esa estrella -.

Durante unos instantes nadie habló, mientras guardaban aquellas palabras en sus corazones. A continuación, la conversación giró en torno a las estrategias a utilizar en el combate.

Sólo cuando todos los presentes quedaron satisfechos con las resoluciones se dio por zanjado el último de los concilios. A la mañana siguiente, partirían hacia una batalla de la que muchos no retornarían. Galadriel presentía quienes serían aquellos que caerían, mas no dijo nada al respecto, por una vez no intentaría interferir en el Destino aunque aquello le desgarrará el corazón.

_"Así suele ocurrir, Sam, cuando las cosas están en peligro: alguien tiene que renunciar a ellas, perderlas, para que otros las conserven."_ Frodo, de El Retorno del Rey. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.de A.: Mi inspiración regresó de sus vacaciones, ya era hora ¬¬, la voy a tener castigada sin salir hasta Semana Santa.

Bueno, conozco a unas cuantas lokas que deben estar encantadas, por fin nació Legolas. ¿A qué es lindo?. ^^

Mi eterna gratitud a quienes me habéis estado dejando reviews durante mi sequía mental. Gracias a car_chan, arwen_chang (espero soluciones tus problemas de conexión), Anariel, Selene, Lothluin, Nariko, Eliete, Mith (ánimo que te falta poco para ponerte al día con todos nuestros fics XD) y a Mayu (record woman leyendo mi fic, no sé como no ha muerto de indigestión literaria XD), por cierto Mayu, el nombre de Elessar lo recibe Aragorn precisamente por el susodicho objeto de turno, ya verás la hª que tiene el broche todavía por delante.

Pos eso, que gracias a todas por hacerme llegar a los 142 reviews! Os quiero! ^^

Tenna rato!!!


	41. Dagorlad

Dagorlad: Una puerta al infierno 

El Otoño comenzaba a declinar poco a poco, como siguiendo los pasos de las incontables huestes de la Alianza. Un mar de variadas armaduras, lanzas y estandartes se deslizaba hacia el sur, hacia la Puerta Negra de Mordor. Atrás habían quedado los últimos atisbos de vegetación junto con Bosqueverde, oculto tras El Páramo y las quebradas. El frío viento del Noreste barría las estepas, agitando la hierba seca, hasta que chocaba contra las Emyn Muil; helando más los corazones que los cuerpos, pues su sonido parecía un lamento sin letra.

Una violenta ráfaga le arrancó a Galadriel la capucha gris, sus cabellos ondearon un instante cual furtivo rayo de sol en la perenne oscuridad. Contempló a los ejércitos, orgullosa y angustiada por igual. El núcleo central lo componían los númenóreanos de Elendil, los enanos de Dáin y los noldor de Gil-galad y Elrond, con una pequeña aportación de teleri de Círdan. En el flanco izquierdo se encontraban los arqueros de Bosqueverde al mando de Thranduil, mientras, en el flanco derecho, ella cabalgaba con los arqueros de Lórinand liderados por Amdír.

- ¿Preocupada? -. Glorfindel se había puesto a su altura, llevaba la cabeza descubierta y el rostro sonrojado daba fe de una reciente cabalgada.

- No más de lo estrictamente necesario – respondió Galadriel – Otra vez te has ofrecido como explorador -.

- Avanzar tan despacio me crispa los nervios – explicó, encogiéndose de hombros – Nos hemos deshecho de todos los puntos de observación que hemos encontrado, aún así, me temo que el Enemigo sabe perfectamente que algo se avecina; las Montañas de Ceniza ya son visibles desde aquí y no creo que nuestros ejércitos sean algo que pase desapercibido en una llanura como ésta -.

- ¿Has visto a Celeborn? -.

- Vuestro esposo se encuentra con Thranduil, tenían... -.

Glorfindel calló bruscamente al percatarse que la dama eldarin ya no le prestaba atención, miraba fijamente un punto hacia el suroeste. El claro sonido de varios cuernos rasgó el aire.

- ¡Anárion, el príncipe Anárion ha llegado! – clamaron alegremente las tropas de Elendil.

Un trémulo resplandor se alzó en el horizonte, todos los soldados de Gondor caminaban o cabalgaban tras su señor. Un pequeño grupo se había adelantado al ejército; el estandarte del Árbol Blanco y las Siete Estrellas brillaba en las sobrevestas de los guerreros, el que iba en cabeza se parecía muchísimo a Elendil, sobre todo en el momento en que sonrió al reencontrarse con su padre.

- Nuestros últimos refuerzos – apuntó Galadriel en un suspiro – Lo próximo que aparezca en el horizonte no será tan bienvenido -.

Tras haber asentado un campamento base, donde aguardarían los sanadores con algunos soldados de reserva, la Alianza prosiguió su camino hasta detenerse a escasas ochenta millas de la Puerta Negra. El Morannon estaba abierto y vomitaba sin cesar hordas de orcos y trolls, mientras en la llanura ya aguardaban las legiones de Orientales, Sureños y Númenóreanos Negros de Umbar.

En semejante campo de batalla, la única estrategia posible para Sauron era la de atacar con todas sus fuerzas, de manera que Gil-galad y Elendil idearon una formación defensiva; dejarían que las hordas enemigas se estrellasen contra ellos, desgastándose, y luego les responderían con una contraofensiva envolvente.

- ¡Arqueros en primera línea! – ordenó Galadriel.

Los elfos de Lórinand y Bosqueverde, junto con un nutrido grupo de dúnedain, se apostaron para frenar el embate. Después, cuando el enemigo estuviese a punto de caer sobre ellos, la infantería se adelantaría para cubrirles.

El fuego del Orodruin tiñó la negrura que les envolvía de un color rojo sangre. Cuernos de batalla sonaron procedentes del otro lado de la llanura. Los orcos cargaron en primer lugar.

- ¡Tangado a chadad! -. (preparados para disparar)

Las manos de Galadriel se crisparon sobre las crines de su montura mientras veía acercarse a los orcos, la preocupación dio paso a las incontenibles ganas de esgrimir el acero en combate. Echó un último vistazo a su izquierda, observando el poderoso despliegue de fuerzas de la Alianza.

- ¡¡¡Hado!!! – (disparad)

Los orcos se derrumbaban alcanzados por flechas de plumas blancas, amarillas y verdes. Una y otra vez los arqueros cargaron y dispararon. El ejército enemigo tenía que pasar por encima de una maraña de criaturas muertas para llegar hasta ellos, pero lo consiguieron.

- ¡Infantería! -.

Los arqueros no cesaron de disparar, mientras los guerreros de a pie los adelantaban y cargaban contra los orcos. Elrond e Isildur enarbolaron sus espadas al frente de sus soldados con una fiereza inusitada. Cuando parecía que no resistirían más, Gil-galad cargó por el flanco derecho y Elendil hizo otro tanto por el izquierdo, Aiglos y Narsil, y los pocos orcos supervivientes se batieron en retirada.

- ¡Túre! – clamaron al unísono los ejércitos de la Alianza. (victoria)

Galadriel sonrió al Rey de los Noldor cuando éste pasó por su lado, resplandeciente por el triunfo.

- Sólo hemos ganado el primer asalto – dijo Gil-galad – Debemos reagruparnos y prepararnos para el siguiente embate -.

- Envía a los enanos por detrás de esa colina, ellos solos se bastan para desordenar a la próxima horda que se nos acerque, después sólo debemos atacar en formación de nernehta y los arrasaremos –. Las palabras de Galadriel sonaron prácticamente a una orden.

- Es una buena estrategia – asintió el rey – Además, creo que nuestro enemigo nos azuzará una vanguardia de trolls para abrir brecha secundados por humanos -.

- ¿Trolls?... mis guerreros traen cuerdas de hithlain -.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el hermoso rostro de Ereinion al captar la idea de la dama eldarin.

- Habla con Thranduil, que sus arqueros nos cubran; tú y tus galadhrim ocupaos de los trolls; le explicaré a Elendil y Dáin nuestro plan – dijo apresuradamente, dando media vuelta con el caballo.

- A la orden – rió ella.

Galadriel congregó a sus capitanes y les dio instrucciones.

- Haldir, comunícale a Thranduil la estrategia de este segundo asalto -.

- Enseguida, mi señora -.

Apenas habían terminado de tomar las nuevas posiciones, cuando se les echó encima un nuevo ataque. Orcos, trolls y humanos. Elendil envió a Anárion y sus hombres contra los orcos y Galadriel avanzó a pie con sus elfos, agrupados de cuatro en cuatro, portando cuerdas. Todo bajo una oportuna lluvia de flechas.

Las bestias se vieron ligeramente desconcertadas cuando tropezaban con finos hilos plateados y caían cual torres pétreas, una vez en el suelo los elfos los remataban sin mayores problemas con sus esbeltos puñales.

Un griterío desconcertado se alzó a un centenar de metros por detrás de los trolls, sin duda los enanos de Dáin ya debían estar poniendo a prueba sus hachas contra los humanos. Galadriel frunció el ceño, entre preocupada e incrédula observó a Celeborn y Amdír dirigiendo a una tropa de guerreros de Bosqueverde y Lórinand que había acudido en ayuda de los naugrim.

- ¡Caballería, formación de dírnaith! – ordenó la poderosa voz de Elendil - ¡Herio! -. (cargad)

Los caballeros cargaron en una formación de punta de flecha perfecta, se clavaron en mitad de los alborotados enemigos y los barrieron del campo de batalla. En esta ocasión no quedó nadie que pudiera retirarse de vuelta a Mordor.

- Hasta el momento el sistema de turnos ha funcionado, pero empezamos a tener pérdidas de consideración -.

La observación de Círdan apagó un poco el ánimo de los reyes y capitanes presentes, incluida la propia Galadriel. El día anterior se había visto metida de lleno en una seria refriega nocturna, ante sus ojos habían sido exterminada una veintena de noldor, elfos a los que conocía personalmente.

- Llevamos cuatro meses aquí atascados, en un combate sin salida donde cada instante que pasa mueren quendi y edain – prosiguió el rey dúnedain – Yo no puedo seguir en este estado de tablas, hay que encontrar una solución -.

- No es sólo el hecho de combatir, quizás los elfos seáis inmunes pero nuestros soldados sufren las hechicerías del Señor Oscuro, cualquier día darán media vuelta y saldrán corriendo ante esos Nazgûl, por mucho valor que posean – añadió Isildur.

- ¿Qué proponéis entonces? – inquirió Gil-galad, exasperado – No sois los únicos que estáis perdiendo a gente en esta guerra, son cientos ya los elfos enterrados en esta maldita llanura -.

Y estalló la tercera trifulca en lo que llevaban de reunión. Los ánimos estaban crispados, la desesperación no tardaría en acosarles con la misma intensidad que los ejércitos de Sauron.

- Enojándonos no conseguiremos nada – intervino Celeborn, un vendaje asomaba por el cuello de su camisa – Debemos usar las pocas energías de que disponemos para trazar algún plan, algo habrá que podamos hacer -.

Un elfo asomó la cabeza dentro de la tienda.

- ¿Qué ocurre Farothol? – preguntó Thranduil.

- Han llegado los refuerzos y las provisiones que esperábamos, alimentos y armas – informó lacónicamente – El jefe de la comitiva solicita ser aceptado en vuestro consejo de guerra, aran nin -. (mi rey)

- ¿Quién es? -.

- La señora Eirien -.

- Hazla pasar -.

La reina de Bosqueverde lucía el traje de combate de su Pueblo, el cabello recogido en una gruesa trenza rubia y un hermoso arco al hombro. Saludó con una somera reverencia.

- Ella es Eirien Cúthalion, mi esposa y reina del Bosque – dijo Thranduil – Estamos intentando resolver la situación de tablas en las que se encuentra esta guerra -.

- Sé que acabo de llegar, sin embargo quisiera proponer algo -.

- Estamos abiertos a cualquier idea, dama Eirien, a nosotros se nos acabaron hace mucho – sonrió agriamente Anárion.

Galadriel se mostró igual de interesada. Su vieja amiga era una excelente estratega y no era la primera vez que entraba en combate.

- La Alianza se forjó con una intención ofensiva, es decir, atacar Mordor; no obstante aquí estamos, atrapados -. Desplegó un mapa sobre la improvisada mesa – Mi opinión es que debemos avanzar, tomar todos nuestros ejércitos y arrojarlos contra el Enemigo, no se esperará nada semejante porque hasta ahora nos hemos comportado tal y como dicta nuestro corazón, con miedo a perder a aquellos soldados que dirigimos -.

- Morirán cientos... miles en semejante ofensiva – objetó Elendil, abrumado.

- Morirán de igual manera si seguimos como hasta el momento, ¡llevamos cinco meses de guerra sin resultados! – replicó Eirien – La primavera ya debería haber llegado pero no lo ha hecho, si no nos mata la guerra lo hará la carencia de alimentos, Sauron está jugando con el clima de este lado de las Nubladas con esa nube negra que oculta las estrellas; ese es el motivo que me trajo hasta el campo de batalla, haceros ver que nuestra situación es crítica -.

Todos meditaron aquellas palabras aunque sabían que la propuesta de Eirien, aún por lo absurda que pudiera parecer, era la más acertada dadas las circunstancias.

- Se hará como sugieres – afirmó Galadriel, su voz un eco de la resolución interna de cada uno, y añadió – Deberíamos enviar los heridos al otro campamento -.

- ¿Querrías ocuparte de ello? – le preguntó Tranduil a su esposa.

Los ojos verdes de Eirien chispearon airados, sin embargo la preocupación que destilaba el rey sinda se abrió paso a través del enojo y ella consintió en cumplir sus deseos.

- De acuerdo, guiaré a los heridos; ¿quién está al mando de los sanadores? -.

- Nadie en particular – sonrió Elrond – La sanadora jefe de Lindon es Aurenar, por Lórinand está Fanari, Isilwen de Imladris y Nimlassiel por Eryn Galen; las cuatro dirigen de manera férrea a todos los sanadores -.

Gil-galad y Elendil salieron de la tienda y repartieron severas instrucciones a los capitanes elfos y dúnedain. Vigilancias de dos horas y sueño en abundancia para todos los soldados. Al día siguiente asaltarían el Morannon.

La mañana llegó como las anteriores, oscura y fría. Galadriel, envuelta en su capa gris, contemplaba la pedregosa llanura envuelta en tinieblas. Apenas había podido descansar, cada vez que se tumbaba sus ojos abiertos al infinito la transportaban a sus peores recuerdos.

El campamento a sus espaldas cada vez se sentía más bullicioso. El sonido de armaduras al colocarse, espadas siendo afiladas, caballos siendo ensillados... pero ni una sola palabra, nadie hablaba en las horas que precedían a una batalla que sería decisiva.

- Altáriel -.

- Aiya Ereinion -.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -.

- No peor que tú, yo no cargo con el peso de liderar a todas las huestes élficas – respondió afable Galadriel, mas fue incapaz de esbozar siquiera un amago de sonrisa – Hoy será un día difícil, de vivir y de olvidar -.

- ¿Alguna visión? -.

- No lo sé, me cuesta diferenciarlas de los sueños, todos los días contemplo esta llanura sembrada de cadáveres así que no es extraño que sueñe con imágenes semejantes – respondió con el ceño fruncido - ¿Cuándo atacamos? -.

- Dentro de poco, el ejército ya se está desplegando y tomando posiciones – respondió el rey noldo.

- Ahí llega Elendil, dejaré que habléis tranquilos, yo debo reunirme con Amdír y Celeborn -.

La Dama Blanca saludó al rey dúnadan y fue al lugar donde se congregaban las huestes de Lórinand. Al cruzar entre las filas de soldados su mente se vio sacudida por cientos de pensamientos; la angustia producía ese efecto en la gente, sus miedos salían proyectados en todas direcciones e irrumpían en la mente de Galadriel sin piedad.

- Elrond y Gil-galad lo deben estar pasando igual de mal – pensó malhumorada, al tiempo que subía en su corcel blanco.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible, vanimalda -.

Los ojos de zafiro traspasaron a Celeborn, coléricos.

- Y tú deberías haber ido con Eirien, ese hombro no está en condiciones de soportar el combate -.

Se situaron junto a Amdír, aguardando la señal para avanzar. Galadriel contemplaba a los galadhrim; el monarca de Lórinand ahora era Amdír pero esos seguirían siendo sus elfos, como lo era una gran parte de las huestes bajo el mando de Gil-galad.

El claro sonido de una trompeta irrumpió en el opresivo ambiente. Los miles de quendi y edain empezaron a moverse a unísono, un mar azul, negro, verde y gris. Un cuerno, enorme por la potencia de que hizo gala, replicó desde el Morannon, una horrible llamada a la muerte.

Se impuso un paso rápido, enérgico, que no vaciló ni siquiera ante la visión de las ingentes hordas enemigas. Un nuevo toque de trompeta lanzó a la carga a la infantería. El choque fue brutal, en medio de gritos de ira y sufrimiento. Inmediatamente después los enanos se abalanzaron rebanando cabezas orcas en uno de los flancos. Isildur y Anárion acometieron contra el grueso de las fuerzas orientales que amenazaban con traspasar la defensa de su padre. Elrond aguardaba con sus soldados de Rivendel, defendiendo la vanguardia de arqueros de Thranduil y Amdír junto con Círdan.

Un grupo de trolls surgió de detrás de una cresta con sus fieros ojos clavados en los arqueros galadhrim.

- Voy por noldor – le gritó Galadriel a Celeborn – Quédate con Amdír -.

- Ten cuidado -.

Se quitó la capa gris, desenfundó la espada y cargó colina abajo para reunirse con las fuerzas capitaneadas por Gildor.

- Maegovannen – saludó el elda, alegre por la resplandeciente presencia de su señora.

- Sígueme con tus guerreros, allí necesitan apoyo -.

El grupo de noldor abandonó su posición cerca de vanguardia y fueron tras Galadriel, los soldados de Amdír estaban a punto de tener graves problemas con los trolls.

- ¡Elbereth! – clamó la dama. La afilada hoja de su espada segó los tendones de la pierna de un troll haciéndolo caer. - ¡Derribarles! -.

En medio de lluvia de flechas, gritos, rugidos, espadas chocando, las horas fueron avanzando. La batalla se convirtió en un cúmulo de dantescos combates dispersos por la llanura, visto desde el aire habría parecido que dos hormigueros habían entrado en guerra.

- ¡Indagor!, ¿qué ocurre? -.

Galadriel sacó su espada del cuerpo de un oriental y miró al sinda que conversaba con Amdír.

- ¡Trolls!, han traspasado nuestra defensa, Thranduil y Círdan requieren ayuda -.

- Los han enviado por nuestra retaguardia, ¡demonios!; yo me encargo -.

Celeborn hizo que Indagor montara con él en el caballo, y se llevó un centenar de galadhrim antes que Galadriel pudiera protestar. A pesar de la confusión reinante, aún pudo verle reuniendo a todos los soldados dispersos que encontraba a su paso.

- Ilúvatar, protégele – rogó en silencio, descargando su espada sobre la cabeza de otro enemigo. - ¡Amdír! -.

El rey sinda ordenó otra tanda de disparos y miró a la dama eldarin.

- Los soldados de Gildor os cubrirán, yo voy a comprobar como están en otros puntos -.

- De acuerdo, nos situaremos allí, para cubrir con los arcos a los elfos de aquellas posiciones -.

En su camino, Galadriel fue ayudando a pequeños reductos aislados e intentó reagruparlos en la medida de lo posible y enviarlos allí donde eran más necesarios los refuerzos.

Pronto se encontró en primera línea de batalla, el lugar donde se sucedía una auténtica carnicería. Llevada por la ira, se arrojó contra los númenóreanos negros, los temibles corsarios de Umbar, en defensa de los dúnedain.

- Señora -.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Elendil!, veo que os defendéis bien de vuestros primos – dijo ella, cáustica.

- Aquí estamos bien, es allí, donde Gil-galad, donde estaban en problemas hace un momento, mis hijos les han enviado tropas de refuerzo – explicó con voz cansada, la armadura teñida de sangre negra y roja – Ahora me temo que intentarán atacar por el Sur, es el ala del ejército que tenemos más vulnerable, pero yo no puedo prescindir de un solo guerrero, ya les he enviado mis mejores lanceros a los elfos de retaguardia -.

- Veré si puedo encontrar soldados para fortalecer ese lado – afirmó Galadriel – Nai Elbereth varyuva le -.

- Que nos proteja a todos, valerosa señora – sonrió Elendil. Empuñó nuevamente a Narsil y se unió a sus hombres en el combate a la sombra del Morannon.

Galadriel dio un pequeño rodeo, buscando soldados sin liderazgo. Descubrió a Dáin y su gente repartiendo hachazos a diestro y siniestro con bastante éxito, varios dúnedain de Anárion estaban con ellos. Fue cuando reparó en una llama blanca que cruzaba el campo de batalla, Glorfindel.

- ¡Galadriel! -. El Señor de la Flor Dorada le hizo una indicación para que cabalgara junto a él.

- ¿Qué noticias hay? -.

- Elrond, Elendil y sus hijos mantienen firmes la vanguardia... ¡vosotros id a aquel punto, reagrupaos! – le indicó a un grupo de noldor – Sin embargo Thranduil tenía problemas -.

- Lo sé, mi esposo acudió en su ayuda con un centenar de guerreros -.

- Tengo ordenes de Gil-galad de reunir a todos los guerreros que pueda para reforzar ese flanco -.

- Elendil ya le ha enviado a sus lanceros – le informó la dama – Me quedo por aquí un poco más para reafirmar nuestras posiciones, luego volveré con los de Lórinand -.

Con un gesto de la mano Glorfindel se despidió y continuó la marcha. Galadriel volvió grupas y se unió a un numeroso grupo de elfos de Rivendel, que se habían visto separados de la hueste principal de Elrond. Luchó junto a ellos hasta que estuvo segura que los orcos no les superarían, entonces decidió volver con Amdír.

Cual no fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse a gran parte del ejército elfo intentando detener a una recua de olifantes de Harad. Alcanzó a ver a Gil-galad y Glorfindel entre la confusión de noldor, galadhrim y dúnedain, habían tenido éxito en espantar una de las formidables bestias y ésta arremetía enloquecida contra sus propios amos. La batalla se encontraba en su punto álgido, si rechazaban a los olifantes podrían llegar a la Puerta Negra.

Un grito de júbilo recorrió la llanura. El ejército enemigo se batía en retirada y los soldados de la Alianza los perseguían. Galadriel se aproximó a los silvanos de Lórinand, se les veía exhaustos pero satisfechos con su actuación.

- Se harán grandes cánticos de este día – sonrió Fanar al ver a Galadriel, una herida en la cabeza había cubierto parcialmente de rojo su pelo rubio.

- Sin duda – asintió ella, desmontando.

Los estandartes de Elendil y Elrond se alzaron en la cúspide del Morannon, el Señor Oscuro había rendido la Puerta Negra. Pero esa alegría se veía nublada por los cadáveres que cubrían la llanura, elfos y humanos masacrados en su lucha por defender sus hogares y su libertad.

Varios gritos de alegría se transformaron en llantos. Galadriel se volvió alarmada y acudió al lugar donde un círculo de galadhrim se lamentaba. Sobre el suelo gris, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Amdír. Para la dama eldarin aquello fue como un golpe físico, se quedó de pie, mirándole con un dolor infinito que jamás mostraría abiertamente. Sintió a su lado la reconfortante presencia de Gil-galad; el rey noldo rozó un instante la mano de Galadriel, en un gesto de condolencia, y se marchó.

Despacio, la dama se arrodilló junto al rey, le puso la espada en el pecho y cruzó las manos inertes sobre su empuñadura.

_Boe naid bain gwannathar, _

_Boe cuil ban firitha. _

_Boe naer gwannathach, _

_Hiro hyn hîdh ab'wanath_.

Todas las cosas deben morir. 

Toda vida está destinada a marchitarse. 

Tristemente debes marchar,

encuentra la paz después de la muerte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: Gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado reviews: cari_chan, Anariel, arwen_chang, Nariko, Elloith, Selene y Lothluin!!! Me han animado tanto que he escrito otro capi enseguida. ;-)

Cari_chan espero que perdones que te gocheara un poco la escena de los olifantes. ^^ Me gustó mucho.

Sólo un par de aclaraciones. En primer lugar, ¿qué es un nernehta y un dírnaith?, en realidad son lo mismo, un sistema de ataque en punta de flecha. Aparece en los Cuentos Inconclusos.

Y, en cuanto a esta estrofilla final, ya me gustaría a mí que fuese mía. Los tres primeros versos pertenecen a la canción "Aliento de Vida" de la BSO de LDT. El último párrafo es lo que dice Legolas en la peli cuando encuentran la hoguera de orcos junto a Fangorn y creen que los hobbits han muerto.

Bueno, a ver si sigue la racha creativa.

Tenna rato!!! ^^


	42. La Caída de una Estrella

La Caída de una Estrella 

"_Fui heraldo de Gil-galad y marché con su ejército. Estuve en la Batalla de Dagorlad frente a la Puerta Negra de Mordor, pues nada podía resistirse a la lanza de Gil-galad y a la espada de Elendil: Aiglos y Narsil. Fui testigo del último combate en las laderas del Orodruin..._"

La oscuridad era completa, hasta el punto de no poder distinguir el cielo de la tierra. El viento gélido, ululante, un recuerdo de la pesadilla helada del Helcaraxë. De repente, al gemir del viento se unió un aullido, eterno, espeluznante. Lobos, ¿o quizás algo peor?. Su mente evocó unas fauces ensangrentadas, saciadas con la vida de aquel ser que más había amado.

Un brusco vendaval le hizo cerrar los ojos momentáneamente. Cuando pudo volver a mirar, la oscuridad se había abierto para revelarle una escena dantesca; una manada de huargos devorando los últimos despojos de un grupo de personas de ropas verdes. Sobre la colina, en el borde de su ángulo de visión, se recortaba la silueta de un caballo negro con un cadavérico jinete envuelto en un ajado sudario. El espectro alzó la cabeza ceñida por una triste corona y reveló dos cuencas vacías, una mirada vacía de vida. Una carcajada inhumana le traspasó el corazón.

La cristalina y fresca agua fue una bendición, liberó su boca y garganta del ardor que producían los ponzoñosos efluvios que flotaban en el aire de Mordor. Miró a su alrededor. Gran parte del ejército descansaba por la árida llanura de Gorgoroth, unos pocos intentaban dormir en las tiendas, a pesar del constante tronar del volcán; otros comían sus magras raciones; alguno charlaba con su vecino, quizás de la hermosa doncella que esperaba en su hogar. Elrond sonrió ante aquellos alegres pensamientos, un reflejo de los suyos, en los que aguardaba una muchacha de cabellos argénteos.

- Me satisface descubrir que aún queda un poco de alegría en esta desolación -.

El medioelfo alzó la cabeza y vio a la pálida Dama Blanca recortándose contra el cielo negro. Era extraño contemplar como la luz que envolvía a Galadriel podía variar según su estado de ánimo, en aquel instante era como una de las estrellas que ocultaba el eterno manto de tinieblas de Mordor.

- Estamos ganando, aunque llevemos casi siete años de guerra y eso conforta de alguna manera – replicó Elrond, incorporándose – Barad-dûr se haya sitiada con Sauron atrapado en su interior, algún día se le terminarán los orcos y se verá obligado a salir -.

- Y en esos siete años han muerto tantos... – suspiró Galadriel - ¿Has visto a Elendil? -.

- Sigue en el frente masacrando orcos -. La mirada gris perdió su acostumbrado brillo – La muerte de Anárion pesa sobre su corazón con la misma intensidad que hace seis años -.

- Vengarse sobre esas míseras criaturas no calmará su alma, nada lo hará -. Galadriel sintió la penetrante mirada del heraldo de Ereinion sobre ella - ¿Deseas preguntar algo? -.

- Algo os inquieta, mas yo no soy quien para exigiros respuestas al respecto -.

Un tenue sonrisa cruzó fugaz por los labios de la dama elfa.

- Tus habilidades son parejas a las de Gil-galad – le elogió – Y, sí, algo me inquieta, mas no se lo confiaré a nadie, ni siquiera a Celeborn -.

- ¿Por qué motivo?, siempre habéis compartido vuestras visiones con los que os rodean – inquirió Elrond, sorprendido del cambio operado en la actitud de Galadriel.

- Recuerdo, cuando vivía en Doriath, una conversación con Melian; me advirtió encarecidamente que jamás emplease mi don con la intención de enmendar las desgracias futuras, que me limitase a aconsejar, pues el Destino no puede ser alterado. Durante milenios he ignorado sus palabras, una vez tras otra he querido evitar los males futuros, y lo único que he recibido a cambio es un profundo sufrimiento -. Los ojos de zafiro relampaguearon un instante – Les advertirás que cabalgan hacia un precipicio, les gritarás, pero ellos seguirán cabalgando -.

- Es un don amargo – musitó Elrond – Mas, aunque no podáis cambiar lo que ha de venir, siempre habéis sabido como usar vuestros conocimientos para atenuar esos males... de lo contrario, yo no estaría aquí hablando con vos -.

Galadriel recordó la difícil evacuación a los Puertos de Sirion y a la joven reina Elwing, la madre del medioelfo.

- Agradezco tus palabras -.

- Debéis descansar más -.

- ¿Qué? - inquirió ella, sorprendida.

- No pretendía molestaros, es sólo que vuestras defensas mentales se encuentran muy bajas y, a veces, he escuchado cosas que no debería -.

- Gracias a Ilúvatar que no eres Glorfindel – sonrió Galadriel.

Elrond rió con el comentario. Sólo ella sabía cuan difícil era tumbarse y ser consciente que oscuras pesadillas irrumpirán en los hermosos sueños que plagaban las vigilias élficas; premoniciones mezcladas con horribles recuerdos de muerte y guerra, el dolor de revivir las fauces ensangrentadas de un lobo al cerrarse en torno al cuerpo de un hermano.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, mi heraldo conspirando con mi osellë -. (hermana)

- Almarë Ereinion – saludó Galadriel – Luces más que de costumbre -.

- Vengo de arrasar unas cuantas hordas de orcos en el frente, y dejar que Vorondil se encargue un rato de dirigir a nuestros soldados – sonrió el rey noldo – Necesitaba consultarte algo -.

Con un par de palabras formales, Elrond se retiró y fue en busca de Isildur. Hacía tiempo que una fuerte amistad los unía a ambos.

- ¿Qué deseas de mí, oh, alta taro eldaron? -. (gran señor de los elfos)

- Dentro de una semana Elendil y yo ordenaremos el asalto final, Sauron habrá de salir de su madriguera – le explicó Gil-galad – Prácticamente todos los elfos y edain de la Tierra Media se encuentran asediando Mordor, es el momento -.

- No podía prolongarse esta guerra eternamente, me alegra saber que por fin todo acabará para bien o para mal – replicó la dama.

- ¿No vas a decir nada más? -.

- ¿Qué habría de decir? -.

- Alguna premonición -.

La dulce risa de Galadriel desconcertó al rey noldo.

- Ereinion, discúlpame, es que últimamente demasiada gente ha deseado conocer el futuro a través de mi persona, era de lo que hablaba con Elrond justo antes que aparecieras -.

- ¿Acaso Sauron ha bloqueado por completo tu don? -.

La risa dio paso a la ira en un instante.

- No me tomes por una ridícula hechicera humana que afirma leer el destino en las manos – le espetó – He dicho que no revelaré a nadie mis premoniciones y así será; no creas que por despecho hablaré contra mi voluntad y, si así lo creíste, me temo que tu juicio ha sufrido un severo acceso de insensatez -.

- Acepta mis disculpas, Altáriel – dijo Gil-galad, acompañando las palabras con una inclinación de cabeza – Jamás pretendí tenderte ninguna trampa en nuestra conversación, sólo quería conocer tu consejo ante la última batalla -.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Galadriel escrutaba fijamente los ojos del rey noldo, de un azul tan intenso como los mares de Occidente bajo la luz del sol.

- Camina con paso seguro Gil-galad, tu mano no dudará al empuñar la lanza y tu corazón no te traicionará, conviértete en la Estrella que devuelva la luz a la Tierra Media – dijo pausadamente la dama – Creo sinceramente que venceremos, y no por un presentimiento, sino por una certeza nacida de la esperanza. Sólo explícame por qué tienes que atacar precisamente dentro de una semana -.

- Las flechas, no nos quedan apenas y sin ellas desperdiciaríamos las mejores habilidades de los nandor de Lindon y tus galadhrim – respondió él, sonriendo de nuevo – Necesito la cobertura que otorga una lluvia de flechas para avanzar, más cuando no disponemos de caballos, es una lástima que no soporten este aire -.

- Mordor no es precisamente un lugar que yo escogería para vivir – comentó Galadriel.

- Sólo alguien como Sauron lo haría – echó una agria mirada al Orodruin – Espero que los de Bosqueverde no se demoren demasiado, Eirien me prometió que tendría las flechas en una semana pero no sé si les dará tiempo a cruzar... ¿Altáriel, te encuentras bien? -.

Ella no habló, acababa de encontrar respuesta a las pesadillas de las ultimas semanas.

- Oh Ilúvatar, ella no -.

Un par de ojos esmeraldinos escrutaban el cielo, añorando el brillo de las estrellas. Devolvió su atención a la tierra y agradeció el odre de agua que le alcanzó un compañero.

- ¿Cuánto tardaremos, señora Eirien? – preguntó el joven elfo, al recibir de vuelta el odre.

- Le prometí en un mensaje a Gil-galad que nos tendría en Mordor en una semana y en una semana llegaremos – afirmó ella.

- No vamos a poder descansar mucho – opinó el silvano, mirando críticamente el lento avanzar de los diez carros cargados de flechas.

- Muy perspicaz, Dúlin – sonrió Eirien, divertida.

Un elfo descendió cabalgando de la colina más cercana a una gran velocidad.

- Mithross, ¿qué sucede? – le gritó la reina sinda.

- ¡Emboscada...! -.

La hermosa voz se quebró cuando una saeta de color negro le alcanzó en la espalda y le hizo caer del caballo.

- ¡Mithross! -.

Los elfos desmontaron y se parapetaron tras los carros, armados con sus arcos. La oscuridad reinante pareció tornarse más opresiva, asfixiante. Una horda de orcos se derramó por la colina, cabalgando hacia ellos montados en huargos. El enemigo parecía imbuido de un frenesí cercano a la locura, cargando contra ellos de una manera suicida; por el contrario, un creciente pánico se fue abriendo paso en los corazones élficos. Las flechas erraban sus objetivos, pero las lanzas orcas no. Los silvanos caían uno tras otro. Más de uno acabó despedazado entre las fauces de los lobos de Mordor.

Una lanza alcanzó a Dúlin de lleno; una mueca de sorpresa y dolor asomó a sus ojos antes de desplomarse sobre un charco de sangre. Eirien se arrodilló junto al cadáver del muchacho, aguantando el llanto. Al alzar la mirada reparó en una siniestra figura que aguardaba en la cima de la colina, un jinete negro; su alma se estremeció de terror.

- Diez días, deberían haber llegado ya -.

Celeborn observaba como Thranduil se paseaba de un lado a otro de la tienda. La lona de la entrada estaba levantada pero eso no proporcionaba demasiada luz al interior.

- ¡Y seguro que Eirien iba con ellos!, ¿¡qué se cree que hace!?, ¡tiene en casa a un chiquillo de seis años solares que cuidar y se ha pasado toda la guerra yendo de un lado a otro! -.

- No hace falta gritar – le reprendió Celeborn – Quizás sólo han tenido problemas con alguna rueda. No es sencillo traer provisiones y armas hasta Mordor -.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa -.

Un elfo rubio de uniforme azul irrumpió en la tienda, su rostro aguileño oscurecido por la preocupación.

- Lindir, ¿sucede algo? – se extrañó el sinda de cabello plateado.

- Los exploradores que Gil-galad envió... han encontrado a los elfos de Bosqueverde -.

- ¿Y? -.

- Elrond me ha ordenado que lleve a Thranduil con los sanadores -.

Los sanadores se habían instalado fuera de Mordor, a cierta distancia del Morannon. La zona de tiendas destinadas a los heridos más graves andaba seriamente revolucionada cuando los dos sindar y el guerrero noldor llegaron. Descubrieron a Galadriel frente a uno de los toldos, parecía hacer guardia más que esperar noticias de los sanadores. Al reparar en Thranduil, su gélida mirada se llenó de aflicción, lagrimas contenidas a duras penas.

- No... – musitó Thranduil – No es cierto... -.

- Lo siento... -.

- ¡¡¡No!!! -.

El alarido de dolor y cólera atravesó el corazón de los presentes. Celeborn intentó evitar que su amigo entrara en la tienda, sin embargo la rabia le daba a Thranduil una fuerza extraordinaria y se zafó de sus manos.

- Detente Thranduil – le rogó Galadriel.

- Hazte a un lado – bramó el sinda.

- El dolor te ciega, mi querido amigo, y no dejaré que veas a Eirien en el estado en que se encuentra -.

- Aparta, o yo mismo te quitaré de en medio -.

Celeborn retrocedió ante aquel inusitado duelo.

- No harás semejante cosa, intenta pasar por la fuerza y me obligarás a hacerte daño – advirtió Galadriel, su voz sonó diferente, grave, cercana y lejana al tiempo.

Thranduil dudó, y ese instante de indecisión fue suficiente para recobrar el juicio. Sus hombros se hundieron bajo la capa verde oscuro, sus rodillas cedieron y cayó al suelo, llorando; entre Celeborn y Lindir le incorporaron y Galadriel les precedió hasta una pequeña tienda donde Thranduil podría recobrarse en privado.

La dama sabía cuanto amaba Thranduil a Eirien, de sólo mirarla sus ojos se iluminaban y cualquier enojo desaparecía. Era su vida. Muchas veces Galadriel había reído con Eirien recordando la primera vez que él la vio, recién llegada a la corte de Menegroth, lo único que fue capaz de balbucear fue "aiya" y quedarse mirándola perplejo.

Lindir abandonó la tienda. Thranduil se derrumbó sobre unas cajas, el rostro oculto tras las manos, incontenibles sollozos sacudiendo su cuerpo. Celeborn se encontraba junto a él, sin hablar, limitándose a ofrecer su presencia plácida y reconfortante. Su relación siempre había sido más de hermanos que de amigos. Galadriel besó la rubia cabeza de Thranduil y les dejó solos, sabía que a su amigo le sería más sencillo conversar con Celeborn.

- Altáriel – era Gil-galad – Acaban de comunicármelo, ¿y Thranduil? -.

- Agonizando -.

El hermoso rostro de Ereinion se oscureció por la preocupación. Todos sabían que cuando el amor ataba a dos elfos tan profundamente, como era el caso de Thranduil y Eririen, si alguno perecía no era extraño que su pareja muriese de pena.

- ¿Crees que la seguirá? -.

Galadriel negó con la cabeza.

- Nada es seguro, pero Thranduil tiene un poderoso motivo para continuar con nosotros: su hijo -.

- Es horrible, ahora me arrepiento de haber enviado a los jóvenes en busca de la caravana – comentó el rey noldo – Incluso Glorfindel parece realmente afectado por lo que han visto -.

- Elrond ha estado trabajando con las sanadoras, han salvado a uno de los heridos y ha podido relatarles lo sucedido; sufrieron una emboscada de jinetes de huargos... y el señor de los Nazgûl – informó Galadriel – Ve a hablar con tu heraldo, él podrá ofrecerte detalles -.

- ¿Dónde irás tú? -.

- A hablar con los jóvenes soldados, con este revuelo les habrán prestado poca atención -.

Gil-galad pareció querer añadir algo más, sin embargo se despidió y fue con Elrond. La dama eldarin sonrió. Había leído el corazón del rey y agradeció su abrazo, aunque no llegase a recibirlo.

Fueron días muy duros los previos al ataque. Sobre el ejército de la Alianza pesaba el dolor de la emboscada y la muerte de una reina a la que todos apreciaban. Los elfos de Bosqueverde llevaron los cuerpos de sus compañeros fallecidos hasta el río Anduin y se los entregaron a las aguas, lo preferían a entregarlos a la oscura tierra que tantos amigos había devorado en Dagorlad.

Eirien había sido vestida como para una fiesta, con el vestido verde ribeteado de rojo que gustaba de usar para los consejos de guerra. Thranduil cogió delicadamente a su esposa y con ella se introdujo en el agua. El cristalino líquido hinchó el vestido y acarició los rubios cabellos coronados de hojas. Durante un instante, Eirien pareció un antiguo espíritu del río, hermosa y serena, pero sus ojos, verdes como las hojas a la luz del sol, no volverían a abrirse para sonreír a aquél que la había amado y que ahora lloraba uniendo sus ardientes lagrimas a la fría corriente.

Las manos de Thranduil se apartaron a regañadientes y la reina de Bosqueverde se hundió, tragada por las aguas, mientras su gente cantaba encomendándola a Ulmo, Vala de las Profundidades.

Los guerreros de Eryn Galen dieron la espalda al río y regresaron al Morannon, a Mordor, donde el resto de la Alianza les aguardaba para la última batalla.

El día anterior Galadriel había conversado con todos aquellos a los que conocía, ofreciendo palabras de aliento y, por lo que pudiera ocurrir, también de despedida.

- Es un día triste -.

La dama levantó la mirada del carcaj que estaba revisando y descubrió a Círdan junto a ella, contemplando los miles de efectivos que componían la Alianza.

- Me recuerda a la Guerra de la Cólera, aunque no hay tantos grandes príncipes y ni un Vala de aquellos que arrasaron Thangorodrim -.

- En verdad se le parece, no creo que el mundo sea el mismo cuando llegue el nuevo día – asintió Galadriel - ¿Acompañaréis a Gil-galad, señor? -.

El Señor de los Barcos sonrió afable. Él era el único a quien Galadriel mostraba una auténtica deferencia y respeto, quizás porque ella era plenamente consciente que fue uno de los primeros en despertar en Cuivinién. Círdan era un Eldar, igual que lo fue Thingol.

- Le acompañaré, igual que el joven Elrond, aunque no presiento nada bueno – afirmó y clavó sus ojos grises en Galadriel para revelarle lo siguiente a través de su mente – Narya me ha sido confiado -.

La dama eldarin asintió y permaneció cabizbaja.

- Suerte en el combate Altáriel; si Ilúvatar nos lo concede, espero veros al despuntar el día -.

- Os deseo lo mismo, Círdan -.

Una nueva erupción del Orodruin hizo temblar la tierra, una lluvia de ceniza se abatió sobre la tierra de Mordor. Lagrimas grises sobre un mundo gris, negro y rojo.

Repartió algunas ordenes con respecto a la formación de los galadhrim, posición y estrategia. Todos tomaron las armas y cubrieron sus cabezas rubias con las capuchas grises.

Galadriel reparó en una presencia blanca dirigiéndose hacia las tropas de Rivendel.

- Glorfindel -.

El noldo sonrió y trotó hasta la dama eldarin.

- Empezaremos en cualquier momento – dijo al llegar junto a ella – Ereinion estaba con Elendil en la tienda discutiendo los últimos detalles, en cuanto se unan a nosotros dará comienzo el avance -.

- De acuerdo, suerte en el combate -.

- Que Elbereth os proteja, aunque no lo necesitáis -.

Galadriel le vio alejarse, antes que ella misma se encaminase a la tienda donde estaban los dos reyes. Elendil salía en el instante que ella llegó, se veía sorprendido por encontrarla allí.

- Saludos señora, ¿puedo hacer algo por vos? -.

- Deseaba hablar con Gil-galad -.

- Está dentro, quería estar solo un momento pero no creo que vuestra presencia le disguste -.

- Gracias... – sonrió Galadriel y, tomándole ambas manos, añadió – Mis mejores deseos para la batalla; puedo decir que es un honor haber conocido a uno de los edain más sobresalientes que han existido, ya os habéis hecho un hueco en las leyendas -.

- En mi caso es un honor haber recibido semejante halago de la Dama Blanca de los Eldar, así como el hecho de conoceros – el rostro, envejecido por los años, el dolor y la guerra, se tornó luminoso una vez más – Suerte para vos también, que los Valar os protejan -.

Elendil se ciñó la espada y se encaminó al frente de su ejército. Galadriel golpeó un par de veces el travesaño de la puerta y entró en la tienda.

El interior estaba iluminado por un pequeño candil, su llama arrancaba destellos a la armadura del elfo que, sentado, contemplaba el pequeño fuego con inusitada fascinación. Aquella tenue luz acentuaba los rasgos de su rostro y jugaba con ellos de tal modo que Galadriel pudo ver una vez más a Fingon Astaldo. (el valiente)

- Ereinion... -.

- Mañana, los habitantes de la Tierra Media, volveremos a ver el sol – afirmó convencido – La muerte de nuestra gente no habrá sido en vano, Sauron será derrotado... lo he visto -.

- La luz que llega después de una larga noche – asintió Galadriel.

- ¿Para qué me buscabas? – preguntó el rey noldo, incorporándose.

- He estado deseando suerte a todos aquellos a los que me une un lazo de cariño, sólo me faltaba en Señor Supremo de los Noldor – sonrió ella.

- ¿No resulta paradójico que desee suerte aquella que conoce la trama del destino? – bromeó Gil-galad, abrochando su capa con ayuda de la dama.

- Es posible – reconoció Galadriel – Pero quiero deseártela de todas formas. Eres lo único que conservo de mi familia, Ereinion, hijo de Fingon, y es lógico que me preocupe lo que pueda ocurrir hoy -.

- Muchas veces llego a olvidar ese lazo que nos une debido a tu despotismo – rió él – No te preocupes, osellë Altáriel, lo que haya de ser, será -.

Galadriel hizo a un lado su orgullosa dignidad y abrazó a Ereinion, al muchacho que creció en los Puertos de Sirion y al que ella contaba anécdotas sobre su padre. Y él le devolvió el abrazo con el mismo cariño.

- Será mejor que vayamos con los demás, o empezarán a pensar que al temible Gil-galad le ha entrado miedo – señaló el rey noldo.

Abandonaron la tienda juntos, pero Galadriel se quedó con los galadhrim mientras Ereinion seguía adelante, hasta situarse al frente de las tropas en compañía de Elendil.

- Namarië Ereinion... Estrella Resplandeciente de los Noldor -.

- ¡Bado!, ¡herio! -. (avanzar, cargad)

La voz de los capitanes parecía perderse en el griterío generalizado. Los orcos se replegaban por momentos, mientras los ejércitos de la Alianza los masacraban sin piedad; a ello se unían los bramidos del Orodruin, dando al campo de batalla un aspecto dantesco salido de la peor pesadilla.

- No resistirán mucho más – informaba Haldir, manchado de ceniza y sangre ajena – Thranduil ha desarmado el flanco derecho y nosotros hemos hecho otro tanto por aquí; en cuanto al núcleo de nuestras fuerzas, me parece que nada puede parar a Narsil y Aiglos, esos dos reyes juntos son temibles -.

- Mantendremos nuestra posición, comunícaselo a los jefes de tropa – ordenó Celeborn.

Un estremecimiento les asaltó a todos repentinamente. La oscuridad se cerró en torno a ellos, de una manera tan angustiosa que ni siquiera habían sentido ante los Nazgûl.

- Ha llegado – dijo Galadriel – El combate que decidirá nuestro destino -.

La batalla parecía haberse ralentizado, la atención de ambos ejércitos concentrada en un solo punto en las faldas del Orodruin. Allí se alzaba una imponente mole de tinieblas y negra armadura, incluso desde la distancia, Galadriel podía sentir el poder que emanaba Sauron, precedido por una eterna aura de terror; y, frente al Señor Oscuro, se encontraba Gil-galad, la Estrella de los Noldor más resplandeciente que nunca, desafiante, con Aiglos firmemente agarrada entre sus manos. La espada de Sauron contra la lanza de Ereinion, la lucha fue brutal, intensa y mortal, Aiglos se quebró y Gil-galad cayó ante el Enemigo. El corazón de Galadriel sufrió como si ella misma hubiera recibido la estocada de Sauron, al contemplar la muerte del último rey noldo de los Días Antiguos.

Aquella muerte inflamó la cólera de Elendil. Empuñando a Narsil se abalanzó contra Sauron, buscando venganza por el amigo elfo y por su hijo Anárion. Un solo golpe bastó para terminar con la gloriosa existencia del rey númenóreano.

- ¡Los matará a todos! – exclamó Celeborn junto a Galadriel – Debemos ayudar a... -.

- Aguarda, y contempla la voluntad del destino -.

Se encontraban demasiado lejos como para percibir qué sucedía exactamente. De repente, con un rugido de frustración y dolor, Sauron se desintegró ante los perplejos ojos del ejército de la Alianza y los del enemigo. La oscuridad se abrió y, más allá del Morannon, se vieron los primeros rayos de sol.

Galadriel descendió la colina a la carrera, hasta el lugar donde había tenido lugar el último combate. Muchos elfos y dúnedain se agolpaban ya en un perfecto círculo en torno a sus reyes, lamentando su caída, algunas voces élficas ya entonaban tristes cantos por la desaparición de Gil-galad y Elendil.

_O Gil-galad i Edhelchír  
dim linnar i thelegain:  
Im Belegaer a Hithaeglir  
Aran ardh vethed vain a lain. _

Se abrió un hueco para dejar pasar a la Dama Blanca. Círdan se encontraba arrodillado junto al cuerpo del elfo a quién él había criado desde la infancia, lamentándose igual que lo haría un padre por su hijo. Acompañando a Elendil estaba su escudero, Estelmo, conmocionado por lo ocurrido.

- ¿Dónde está Isildur? – inquirió Galadriel.

- Elrond le ha llevado al interior del Orodruin, para destruir el Anillo – la respuesta se la dio Glorfindel, grave como jamás se le viera antes – Hemos vencido, aunque me temo que a un precio demasiado alto -.

Círdan ordenó a los capitanes de Gil-galad que lo transportaran a su tienda, e igualmente dispuso para Elendil una guardia de honor.

_Gariel maegech Gil-galad,  
Thôl palan-gennen, ann-vegil;  
A giliath arnoediad  
Tann thann dîn be genedril._

- Convocad a los sanadores, que limpien sus heridas y los preparen como corresponde los últimos reyes de los Días Antiguos – su voz destilaba autoridad y se le obedeció al instante – Aquellos soldados que no tengan heridas de consideración que destruyan Barad-dûr, no dejaremos ni una alimaña en esta tierra maldita -.

La ira por la muerte de sus reyes movilizó a los ejércitos, en un último arranque se abalanzaron hacia la torre oscura para cumplir una tarea que, si bien no les ofrecía la venganza deseada, al menos se aproximaba.

Galadriel y Celeborn acompañaron a Círdan al campamento. Allí recogerían aquellas pertenencias que habían dejado atrás e irían al acuartelamiento fuera de Mordor. Por fin, la guerra había terminado.

_Dan io-anann os si gwannant  
A mas, ú-bedir ithronath;  
An gîl dîn na-dúath di-dhant,  
vi Mordor, ennas caeda gwath. _

- Ha sido la peor guerra a la que he asistido, y espero no volver a vivir ninguna semejante -. Thranduil apuró el vino – Jamás pensé que pudieran morir tantos... -.

- Por lo menos Sauron ha sido derrotado y Endor vuelve a ser libre – suspiró Celeborn – Ah, que alegría sentir el sol de nuevo -.

Galadriel sonrió, sentada junto a su esposo en el exterior de la tienda de Thranduil, disfrutando de la mañana. Aún se demorarían en levantar el campamento unos días, hasta que los heridos se recobrasen lo suficiente para viajar y se reorganizasen los poderes de los reinos.

- Isildur volverá para gobernar Arnor, y en Gondor permanecerá Meneldil, el hijo de Anárion -.

- Es lo más lógico, pero ¿y Lindon?, Ereinion no poseía herederos -.

- Círdan se hará cargo de Lindon, y Elrond asumirá el título para el que fue designado hace siglos -.

Como si las palabras de la dama lo hubiesen convocado, Elrond apareció seguido de Glorfindel, ninguno de los dos parecía muy feliz y el medioelfo ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa de la batalla.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Celeborn.

- Isildur es lo que sucede – renegó Elrond - ¡Se ha quedado el Anillo! -.

- ¿¡Qué!? -.

El medioelfo se sentó y aceptó agradecido la copa de vino que le tendió Thranduil.

- Ya le he dicho a Elrond que, cuando Isildur se negó a tirar el Único al Orodruin, debió arrojarle al fuego con Anillo incluido -.

- No es un tema para bromear, Glorfindel – le reprendió el señor de Imladris - ¿Qué hacemos? -.

- No podemos quitárselo por la fuerza al hijo de Elendil, me temo que debe renunciar al Anillo por propia voluntad – dijo Galadriel – En parte Glorfindel estaba en lo cierto, habrás de matar a Isildur para quitarle el Anillo porque a muerte luchará para conservarlo -.

- Si no destruimos ese objeto viviremos eternamente bajo la sombra del miedo a un regreso de Sauron, la esencia del Enemigo habita en él – insistió Elrond.

- Tú mismo has intentado razonar con Isildur, es tu amigo, y observa como el Anillo ya lo ha dominado; si matamos al príncipe dúnadan para destruir el Único no servirá de nada, porque estaremos haciendo aquello mismo que desea el Anillo -.

- ¿Entonces abogas por dejarle marchar? – inquirió Celeborn.

Galadriel asintió con tristeza.

- Hay algo más fuerte que nuestros deseos operando en la trama del destino, y algo me dice que el destino de Isildur era conservar el Anillo -.

Todos guardaron silencio, abrumados.

- Si me disculpáis, iré a mudar mis ropas – dijo finalmente Elrond, abatido.

- Aguarda Elrond, deseo que me acompañes un momento a ver a Círdan, hay algo que debemos tratar de inmediato – le pidió la dama.

- Os sigo -.

Encontraron al constructor de barcos hablando con dos de los capitanes de Lindon, Vorondil y Hirwe. Ellos eran de los más afectados por la muerte de Gil-galad, pues, más que consejeros y soldados, habían sido amigos para el rey.

Círdan los despidió con palabras amables e hizo pasar a su tienda a Elrond y Galadriel. El Señor de Mithlond se entristeció al saber lo ocurrido con el Anillo, y compartió la opinión de la dama; nada podía hacerse sino encomendarse a la voluntad de Ilúvatar.

- Ahora nosotros somos los Guardianes de los Tres – suspiró Círdan, y sacó la cadena de la que pendía Narya.

Elrond le imitó y otro tanto hizo Galadriel.

- Sauron ya no posee el Único, es tiempo de usar el poder de los Tres para sanar las heridas infligidas a la Tierra Media – dijo la dama eldarin.

Narya, Nenya y Vilya se deslizaron en los dedos de sus portadores. Intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y desconcierto. Aquellos anillos producían una sensación extraña, expandían la mente y el poder innato de quien los empleaba de una manera ilimitada.

- El poder para detener el tiempo y preservar aquello que amamos – musitó Elrond – Esas fueron las palabras de Gil-galad -.

- Aquellas que yo escuché de labios del mismo Celebrimbor – asintió Galadriel - Fueron hechos para ayudar a su portador y los que le rodean a aprender, curar y comprender, son anillos de vida, en ellos anida la esencia élfica -.

La Dama Blanca alzó su mano y Nenya se iluminó como una estrella. Elrond y Círdan comprendieron su intención y unieron su poder al de Galadriel.

En el exterior de la tienda, los ejércitos de la Alianza alzaron el rostro emocionados. Un extraño viento del Oeste comenzó a soplar, arrastrando la nube de oscuridad que se había cernido sobre ellos durante más de diez años, y trayendo otra que descargó una dulce lluvia sobre los exánimes campos. El sol y la primavera harían el resto, pronto las tierras al Este de las Montañas Nubladas volverían a ser verdes.

- Ya está – sonrió Elrond, extendiendo su mano fuera de la tienda, sintiendo la lluvia – Por fin podemos volver a casa -.

_"...Fui testigo del último combate en las laderas del Orodruin donde murió Gil-galad y cayó Elendil y Narsil se le quebró bajo el cuerpo, pero Sauron fue derrotado, e Isildur le sacó el Anillo cortándole la mano con la hoja rota de la espada de su padre y se lo guardó... Pero pronto el Anillo le traicionó y le causó la muerte..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.de A.: (Elanta vestida toa de negro y cara depre total) Aiya, bueno, ya sé lo que va a pensar todo el mundo, que me he pasado con la concentración de muertes. Sorry. Una que está un poco alicaída y no me ha venido demasiado mal para escribir un capi triste tristísimo. ;_;

Lo primero decir que la poesía en sindarin es La Caída de Gil-galad, sale en el SdlA en spanish, cuando los hobbits están con Trancos y la canta Sam, en el capi 11, no digo la page porque mi edición es antiquísima. :P

Nariko: pues sí, a ver si sigo con la racha de capi por semana, y sí, que triste fue perder a Amdír. ;_;

Cari_chan: sí, tu elfito se ha muerto. ;_; Te dejo a ti la descripción pormenorizada de los hechos de su muerte y que tus elfitos le den la noticia a Arien. Pobrechita.

Lothluin: me vino de perlas tu sanadora ^^, por cierto, Miluinel y cía son los que acompañan a Glorfindel a la búsqueda de la caravana de Bosqueverde, también va Aradan y alguno más de Lindon pero esos son de cari. ^^

Mayu: vale, lamento escribir tan rápido :P (y un rábano, ahora que estoy inspirada estoy como una posesa con el ordenata) XD, lástima que mis padres me corten en los mejores arrebatos. Ánimo que dentro de poco te pones al día con todos los fics. Ah, y siento haber matado a tan lindo elfito como es Ereinion, pero fue Sauron, yo sólo soy la reportera. :P

Elloith: ya he visto que mi préstamo de la inspiración ha ido bien, te está saliendo un fic muy xulo. ^^ Gracias por decir que mi fic es perfecto. *_*

Anariel: lo siento, ya sé que maltrato a los pobres elfitos (que obsesión que tiene todo el mundo con esta palabra ¬¬, ¡CARI_CHAN, ponle copyright!)XD Pero así las hª son mejores, me encanta el drama.

Selene: gracias, el ritual parece funcionar a la perfección, mi inspiración sigue esclavizada y sometida a un rendimiento que raya con la explotación laboral.XD Lástima no disponer de más tiempo para escribir. ;_;

Tenna rato!!! Hasta el siguiente capi, es decir, prox lunes!! ^^


	43. Luz y Lagrimas

Luz y lagrimas 

Desorientados. Sí, aquella era la palabra que mejor definía el estado en que se encontraban los victoriosos ejércitos de la Alianza. Siete años de guerra y la muerte de sus reyes les habían dejado a todos una sensación amarga, de triste alegría.

Durante la primera semana la mayor parte de los esfuerzos se centraron en arrasar lo que quedaba de Barad-dûr y enviar mensajeros a los diferentes reinos. Una vez se dio por finalizada la campaña, los ejércitos realizaron los preparativos para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares.

Isildur tomó a su gente y se dirigieron a Gondor, el reino númenóreano que había quedado huérfano tras la muerte de Anárion y que más había sufrido los ataques del Señor Oscuro; allí es donde comenzarían la reconstrucción, Arnor podía aguardar bajo la regencia de la esposa de Isildur y su hijo pequeño.

En cuanto a los elfos, la situación era más grave de lo que parecía. Los grandes señores que habían sobrevivido a la última batalla se reunieron para tomar decisiones: Círdan, Elrond, Celeborn, Galadriel y Thranduil.

- Debemos llevar el cuerpo de Gil-galad a Lindon – dijo Círdan, con voz apagada.

- El camino más rápido es el Paso del Norte, el Cirith Forn – apuntó Galadriel.

- El Paso de Calenardhon también es una opción factible, además ahorraríamos el tiempo que nos restaría cruzar las Nubladas -.

- No es sólo eso, mi señor Círdan – replicó la dama – Deberíais ir por el Norte para pasar por Imladris, es el lugar idóneo para que Elrond tome el gobierno de los Noldor -.

- Y mucha de vuestra gente os espera en el Valle – añadió Celeborn – Elfas que han perdido a sus esposos e hijos -.

- De acuerdo, vuestros argumentos son de peso, tomaremos el camino de Imladris – concedió Círdan.

- Os acompañaremos hasta el Vado – intervino Thranduil – Luego regresaré al bosque con mis tropas -.

Poco más quedaba por decir. Círdan y Celeborn se quedaron en la tienda trazando la ruta más acertada, y Lothlórien era una de las paradas obligatorias; Amroth actuaba como regente del bosque pero debía ser investido con la corona que perteneció a Amdír, su padre.

Galadriel vio a Thranduil desaparecer entre las otras tiendas y el ajetreo del campamento.

- Sufre – dijo Elrond, deteniéndose junto a la Dama Blanca.

- De una manera que nosotros sólo alcanzamos a imaginar – asintió ella – Aún se debate entre seguir a Eirien o permanecer con el hijo que ella le dio -.

- Ha sido una pérdida horrible... me estremezco de sólo pensar en aquellos que nos esperan en Rivendel, en los que miraran hasta el último de los soldados y, entonces, comprendan que aquella persona a la que amaban no volverá jamás -.

- ¿Te despediste de Isildur? -.

- Podría decirse que sí, aunque nuestra amistad ha sufrido un duro revés – respondió el medioelfo, sus hermosos ojos grises oscurecidos por la pesadumbre y el cansancio – Lleva el Anillo colgado del cuello, expuesto, y no pude reprimir del todo el enojo que me producía contemplarlo -.

- Dicen que discutisteis – comentó Galadriel con voz átona.

- Debí haber hecho lo que sugirió Glorfindel -.

La dama eldarin le sonrió brevemente, consciente que Elrond bromeaba; él era incapaz de levantar una mano contra aquellos a los que apreciaba y, a pesar de lo ocurrido con el Anillo, el medioelfo aún quería a ese Señor de los Dúnedain.

Transcurrieron los días y el ejército elfo empezó a levantar el campamento, ya nada les retenía en aquel lugar.

Galadriel estaba dando algunas indicaciones a sus galadhrim, cuando Celeborn, Farothol y Osanwë se aproximaron a ella con expresiones de preocupación muy parecidas entre sí.

- ¿Qué sucede? -.

- Thranduil; hace tres días que nadie le ha visto – contestó su esposo.

- Sé donde encontrarle – dijo Galadriel – Yo misma iré a avisarle de nuestra pronta partida -.

- Hannad le, señora – sonrió Osanwë – Nos tiene muy preocupados desde la muerte de nuestra reina -.

- Celeborn, termina de organizar a nuestra gente; en cuanto vuelva con Thranduil partiremos -.

Galadriel montó en su caballo y se alejó por la verde llanura hacia el Oeste. Disfrutó de la cabalgada bajo los brillantes rayos del sol, embebiéndose del aroma de la primavera. El Anduin resplandecía como si fuera de plata líquida. Allí, en su orilla, un grupo de sauces se inclinaba sobre las aguas, acariciándolas al ritmo de la brisa; una figura se hallaba sentada sobre las gruesas raíces, casi formando parte del mismo paisaje por su capa verde musgo.

De un ágil movimiento, Galadriel desmontó y dejó que su caballo tascara libremente con otro ejemplar gris. Con movimientos pausados, se aproximó al elfo que miraba sin ver el fluir del Anduin.

- Thranduil -.

- Todavía no habías venido a despedirte de ella – le atajó el rey del bosque – Ni siquiera estuviste aquí cuando... cuando se la entregué a las aguas -.

- Sabes que en esos momentos no podía ausentarme del campamento, me necesitaban -.

- ¿Te necesitaban? -. Thranduil soltó una carcajada impregnada de amargura - ¿Y dónde estaba la poderosa Ninquenís cuando mi esposa la necesitaba? -.

Galadriel soportó su sarcasmo y avanzó un par de pasos para poder verle el rostro. Él la encaró, con la expresión de aquellos que han llorado tanto que se han quedado sin lagrimas.

- Dime, Galadriel, ¿acaso tu poder no te lo advirtió?, ¿no te mostró su muerte? -.

No contestó. No hacía falta.

Del estupor inicial, Thranduil pasó a un estado de cólera desatada.

- ¡Lo sabías! – se incorporó - ¡Por todos los Balain!, ¿y por qué...? -.

- Porque no puedo alterar el Destino -.

- ¿¡Qué!?, ¡llevas entrometiéndote con el Destino desde que llegaste a Doriath!, ¿por qué, justo cuando una de las personas más importantes de tu vida estuvo en peligro, no hiciste nada? -.

- Porque desde Doriath he intentado cambiar lo que no se puede, el Destino es Ilúvatar y nadie puede truncar aquello que Él ha decidido -.

- Mentirosa, ¿y Sirion qué fue, una farsa? -.

- Preparamos el camino para la unión de Eärendil y Elwing, nada más, porque los Noldor nos siguieron y cometieron una segunda matanza en la que murieron aquellos que debieron haberlo hecho en Doriath -.

Thranduil se acercó hasta encontrarse frente a frente con la dama eldarin, clavó sus ojos en los de ella aunque resultase realmente difícil soportar el poder que irradiaban aquellos zafiros.

- Hablaste con ella cuando nació Legolas, ¿veías ya lo que sucedería? -.

- No exactamente, sólo que ella no viviría para ver la Tercera Edad -.

- Le sonreíste, y tú eras consciente... no quiero volver a saber de ti en lo que me resta de existencia -.

Galadriel le miró, dolida.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de la muerte de Eirien, nadie la tiene -.

- Podrías haberle advertido -.

- Thranduil, en mis largos años de vida he amado a muchísimas personas y a casi todas las he visto sufrir y desaparecer, de nada sirvió mi poder entonces y de nada sirve ahora. Aquellos Eldar que no abandonen la Tierra Media están abocados a morir irremediablemente, o a extinguirse como un fuego al que se ha privado de aire; estoy condenada a perder todo lo que amo sobre la faz de la tierra, así que no intentes hablarme de sufrimiento y muerte, no a aquella que vive día a día bajo su sombra -.

El Rey del Bosque contempló a Galadriel, pura luz bajo la irradiación del sol, más hermosa y resplandeciente que nunca, emanaba un poder difícil de creer; y, sin embargo, sus ojos de zafiro estaban anegados en lagrimas. Luz y lagrimas. Poder y sufrimiento.

- Porque cuando te miro no es sólo a ti a quien veo, Thranduil – la voz de la dama se tornó ominosa - _Veo niños alzando la mirada y pidiendo clemencia, veo amantes sorprendidos por el alba entre besos ardientes, veo lobos hambrientos aullando en la cima de una colina, veo a un anciano arrastrarse hasta el pie de su ventana para ver ponerse el sol al igual que su vida, veo tormentas y barcos que naufragan, veo a una mariposa volar hacia el único haz de luz de su encierro para no morir congelada, veo vagabundos llorando en un rincón oscuro, veo presas en agonía temblando su último estremecimiento ante la mordida fatal del depredador, veo miedo y vidas arrepentidas soñando con las oportunidades que perdieron... Tan sólo una imagen, y miles al mismo tiempo. Es la nada, el vacío, el intocable que está tan cerca y tan lejos pero siempre está allí, el sabido por todos y admirado por pocos_ -.

Thranduil inclinó la cabeza. Un gesto en el que se mezclaban sobrecogimiento, desconsuelo y culpabilidad.

- Perdóname, antes ha sido el dolor quien me ha hecho hablar así; tú sabes hasta que punto amaba a Eirien, no consigo resignarme a no volver a contemplar su rostro, sus ojos del color de las hojas de los bosques de Neldoreth bajo la luz de la luna -.

Ella apoyó su mano en el hombro del sinda; una sonrisa agridulce, de tristeza compartida, asomó a sus labios.

- Debemos volver al campamento, ahora más que nunca has de aferrarte a la vida Thranduil, te necesitan en Bosqueverde -.

- Entiendo – suspiró él – Sólo lamento no haber podido conseguir flores y traérselas antes de partir -.

- Eso sí puedo concedértelo, a ti y a Eirien -.

La dama se arrodillo sobre la hierba y posó su mano sobre la tierra. Durante un instante a Thranduil le fue prácticamente imposible mirar a Galadriel, tal era su resplandor; y cuando al fin pudo hacerlo, ¡maravilla!, todo a su alrededor se hallaba sembrado de flores.

Entre los dos recogieron dos inmensos ramos y los arrojaron a las aguas del Anduin con su última despedida.

- Ethuil gwaew linnatha he, Erien, ne morn uireb uidafnen hennad, i daur ned aur geleriol ú-echuiatha tíro -. (El viento de la primavera te cantará, Eirien, porque en la eterna noche tus ojos permanecerán cerrados, no despertarás para ver el nuevo crecimiento del bosque).

- Namarië Eirien, muinthel ar mellon, nai Ulmo togo na bar le -. (Adiós, Eirien, hermana y amiga, que Ulmo te guíe a casa)

Ambos dieron la espalda al Anduin, subieron en los caballos y cabalgaron de regreso junto a aquellos que les aguardaban.

El sonido de la campana hendió el aire de la mañana. Todos los elfos de Rivendel dejaron las tareas que tenían entre manos, el ejército élfico por fin estaba de vuelta.

La princesa regente fue de las primeras en llegar a recibirles, su presencia plateada destacando contra el verde de la naturaleza. Le acompañaban algunos consejeros y, detrás, el resto de habitantes del Valle, la mayor parte elfas y niños.

Celebrían aguardó paciente, de pie, contemplando como se aproximaban lentamente las tropas victoriosas. Algo en su corazón se estremeció; no había alegría en los que llegaban y, sin duda, eran muchísimos menos de los que habían partido.

- Mae govannen – exclamó cuando los Señores Elfos llegaron a su altura, y aquello fue como una señal para el resto de elfos que esperaban junto a ella, todos fueron en busca de sus seres queridos.

Celeborn fue el primero en abrazar a Celebrían.

- Cuanto me alegra verte, tithen loth -. (pequeña flor)

- Os he echado mucho de menos, ada -. (papá)

La princesa se liberó del abrazo de su padre para poder saludar a su madre. Galadriel la estrechó con la misma intensidad, algo que sorprendió a Celebrían, pues su madre no solía ser tan abierta con sus sentimientos en público; en verdad debía haber sido dura la guerra.

- Nana – musitó, feliz de tener a sus padres de regreso. (mamá)

La mirada plateada de Celebrían reparó entonces en el Señor de Imladris; él aguardaba junto a su montura, solo, abatido, observando los reencuentros que se sucedían a su alrededor y escuchando los primeros llantos por los caídos.

- Ve con él – susurró la dulce voz de su madre.

Celebrían se acercó al medioelfo. Él, sonriendo por primera vez en semanas, inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. Sin embargo, ella correspondió abrazándole con la fuerza de quien ha temido perder algo durante demasiado tiempo. Galadriel sonrió.

_Dan io-anann os si gwannant  
A mas, ú-bedir ithronath;  
An gîl dîn na-dúath di-dhant,  
vi Mordor, ennas caeda gwath._

El canto que resonara a los pies del Orodruin, volvió a atravesar los corazones en Rivendel. Los hermosos rostros élficos miraban sobrecogidos el cuerpo cubierto por una tela blanca, varios guerreros lo portaban hacia el interior del palacio.

Galadriel reconoció entre ellos a Vorondil, uno de los mejores amigos, capitanes y consejeros que Ereinion había tenido, y que intentaba en vano no echarse a llorar.

Glorfindel se había ofrecido voluntario, junto con otros miembros de su linaje, para organizar el campamento que diera cobijo al numeroso ejército de Lindon, Elrond se lo agradeció antes de guiar a los porteadores hacia la Casa.

Era ominoso. La primavera que hacía resplandecer el Valle no tenía cabida en la Casa de Elrond, allí sólo se lloraba. La luz de las estrellas era la única que alumbraba los pasillos y estancias, suficiente para los ojos élficos.

Un solitario roce de tela contra suelo y alfombras era el único sonido que producía el paso de una figura blanca. Galadriel abrió la puerta silenciosamente y entró en la cámara donde reposaba el cadáver de Gil-galad.

Todo allí era oscuridad, excepto el haz plateado derramándose sobre el lecho fúnebre que ocupaba el centro de la estancia. Allí, entre sedas y flores blancas, el que fuera Señor Supremo de los Noldor parecía dormir. Sus manos cruzadas sobre la cintura, el cabello dorado enmarcando cual aureola un rostro arrebatadoramente hermoso, sí, hermoso y sereno. Le habían vestido con una túnica azul, en el pecho aparecía el emblema romboidal con las estrellas. A su derecha descansaban los dos fragmentos de Aiglos, a su izquierda la corona que había pasado de Turgon a Idril, de Idril a Eärendil, y de Eärendil a él.

La Dama Blanca rozó las manos exánimes, frías. Gil-galad había partido.

- No te dije nada, pero lo sabías – musitó Galadriel – Cuando hablamos en la tienda tú sabías que no ibas a volver, y acudiste al campo de batalla... y no fue en vano, ahora los Pueblos Libres pueden vivir en paz, aunque me temo que la Sombra no ha sido derrotada del todo -.

Apartó un mechón dorado de la frente del rey muerto.

- El Anillo ha sobrevivido y con él lo ha hecho el Señor Oscuro, volverá a alzarse y yo seguiré aquí, en Endor, preparada en todo momento para hacerle frente y combatirle como he hecho desde que pise estas costas. Los Tres Anillos Élficos nos serán de gran ayuda para reparar el mal que se le infringió a la tierra, sólo roguemos para que Sauron no recupere el Único y malogre todos nuestros esfuerzos -.

La brisa se coló en la habitación, portando el aroma a flores y los cantos de los elfos.

- Ya te has hecho un sitio en las leyendas, mi querido Ereinion – sonrió Galadriel – El último rey de los Noldor. Sí, Elrond se ha negado a aceptar la corona; consiente en ser el Señor de Imladris y fuente de consejo y refugio, pero no desea ser el Rey. En parte le comprendo, yo también he renunciado a reinar; Amroth ha tomado el gobierno en Lothlórien con mi bendición y la de Celeborn. Círdan gobernará Lindon, aunque muchos noldor y sindar han decidido embarcar al Oeste, demasiados; hemos ganado la guerra, pero nuestro Pueblo ha sufrido un golpe demasiado fuerte como para seguir siendo el mismo, la gloria de los Edain empieza a sobrepasarnos -.

Tomó una de las flores blancas, una nimphredil.

- Condenados a olvidar y a ser olvidados... -.

El apenas imperceptible crujido hizo volverse a la dama eldarin.

- Elrond -.

- Disculpadme por la intromisión -.

- No hay nada que disculpar, ambos estamos aquí por lo mismo -.

El medioelfo se aproximó a la zona iluminada. La estrellas arrancaron destellos a sus ojos grises y a los escasos adornos de su túnica granate oscuro. El pelo azabache se derramaba libre de ataduras, acentuando la gravedad de sus rasgos.

- Parece imposible, incluso ahora – comentó Elrond, rozando brevemente las manos del rey noldo como hiciera antes Galadriel – He estado todo el día hablando con aquellos que han perdido a sus seres queridos en la batalla... son tantos, la mayoría marchará a Mithlond, a Aman -.

- Nada será igual -.

- Lo sé, otra Edad del mundo ha quedado atrás – asintió con tristeza - ¿Qué haréis ahora? -.

- Tranquilo, Celebrían permanecerá a tu lado de cualquier modo – sonrió ella.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, se había acostumbrado a las afirmaciones directas de Galadriel con respecto a la relación entre él y la princesa.

- Suponía algo parecido, mi pregunta iba referida a Celeborn y a ti -.

- He estado hablando con mi esposo, ambos deseamos tranquilidad y aislarnos un poco de los sucesos del mundo – respondió Galadriel – Acompañaremos a Círdan a Lindon para ayudarle y asistir a los funerales por Gil-galad. Después nos gustaría disfrutar un tiempo en Imladris, hasta vuestra boda, y entonces, es probable, que nos traslademos a las cercanías de Edhellond, el puerto élfico nos proveerá de lo necesario -.

- Entiendo -.

El silencio se adueñó de la estancia. Un silencio sereno, reflexivo, compartido.

Galadriel fue la primera en retirarse, dejando que Elrond se despidiera a solas del que fue su señor y su amigo durante milenios.

- Somos iguales, Elrond, tú y yo, ambos veremos como todo nuestro mundo se marchita y lo perderemos todo antes de abandonar estas Costas -.

Una vez las gentes de Lindon se recuperaron del largo viaje, decidieron emprender el último tramo que les separaba de sus añoradas playas. Llevarían a Gil-galad con ellos y sería embarcado rumbo al Oeste, era el único sepelio digno de él.

El ejército élfico avanzó sin detenerse por las tierras de Eriador, convertido ahora en una inmensa procesión de seres tan hermosos como tristes. Las arpas y las voces élficas se dejaron oír en cada valle y cada colina, lamentando la pérdida del último de sus reyes, llorando porque muchos partirían de la Tierra Media para no volver nunca.

La comitiva transitó bajó la sombra de Amon Sûl. Una solitaria campana resonó en lo alto, una cadencia grave y lenta. Los dúnedain daban su último adiós también a Gil-galad.

Por fin, llegaron a Lindon cuando el día moría en el mar. Centenares de elfos les aguardaban para darles la bienvenida, la mayoría madres, esposas e hijos. Sin embargo no era un recibimiento alegre; demasiados elfos habían caído en la batalla y perder a su amado rey hacía todo aquello aún más doloroso.

- ¿Te sientes indispuesta? -.

Galadriel, más pálida que de costumbre, sonrió un momento a Celeborn para tranquilizarle.

- Su sufrimiento – musitó, mirando compasiva a las elfas que estallaban en llanto al no ver a quien esperaban – Es un eco del que yo misma sentí y aún siento -.

En cuanto llegaron a las proximidades del gran palacio de Forlindon, las huestes se dispersaron y cada soldado volvió a su casa. En el gran salón principal, iluminado por escasas lucernas, aguardaba el Consejo regente para recibir personalmente a los capitanes y Señores Elfos.

Una dama se adelantó, procuraba mostrarse digna aunque no cesaba de lanzar miradas furtivas a uno de los capitanes y a la desconsolada elfa que le acompañaba.

- Mae govannen... -.

- Nirie, creo que podemos prescindir del protocolo – intervino Círdan – Son duros días para todos -.

- Sí, señor Círdan -.

La dama sindarin hizo un gesto y varios criados se hicieron cargo de las capas de los recién llegados.

- La cena está lista, pueden pasar al saloncito del ala Oeste, es el más confortable ahora en primavera -.

- Hannad le Nirie – agradeció el anciano elfo.

Cuando la mayoría de los presentes se habían adelantado, Nirie abrazó a Vorondil de idéntica manera a como Celebrían lo hiciera con Elrond, también acogió a su hijo Aradan y, por último, pero no menos importante a Arien, todos en un solo abrazo cargado de amor y dolor.

- Ella fue la niñera de Ereinion – dijo la voz de Círdan.

Galadriel le miró sorprendida, no se había percatado de que el Carpintero de Barcos esperaba a pocos pasos.

- Creo recordar que Arien me dijo algo al respecto – asintió ella, andando junto a Círdan – Para Nirie ha debido ser lo más parecido a perder un hijo, igual que en tu caso, señor Círdan -.

- Me hice cargo de él cuando resultaba un niño incluso para los cánones humanos, aún recuerdo la expresión de Fingon al entregármelo y, te puedo asegurar, que era un reflejo de la de Ereinion antes de la última batalla -.

- Fuerza, determinación, tristeza y aceptación -.

- Ah, lo mismo que tú, mi querida niña – un súbito destello ardió en lo profundo de las pupilas de Círdan – Si bien en ti no observo resignación -.

- La hay; hace años que no he intentado combatir el destino, mi último acto fue abogar por esta guerra y, sinceramente, no me siento orgullosa de ello, aunque en el fondo sé que era la única solución. De ahora en adelante, me mantendré al margen de los sucesos de la Tierra Media en la medida de lo posible -.

El Señor de las Falas sonrió tras su barba nívea. Un gesto de diversión que desconcertó a Galadriel, parecía decir "espera, y verás".

Durante todo el día siguiente, los marineros élficos estuvieron trabajando sin descanso. Debían hacer los preparativos para la partida de una veintena de barcos, muchos eran los que abandonaban Endor y muchos más les seguirían en los meses siguientes, poco era lo que aún les quedaba a los Noldor en aquellas costas.

- Dama Galadriel, señora -.

Galadriel dejó de observar el mar y se volvió. De pie, como dudando si salir a la terraza, se encontraba Arien. Su vestido era de un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro, acentuando su perenne expresión desconsolada. Parecía haber transcurrido una eternidad desde que la pizpireta muchacha se presentara ante ella solicitando su ayuda, y, sin duda, no era la misma que ahora aguardaba la respuesta de la Dama Blanca.

- Si os molesto me marcho -.

- ¿Qué deseabas de mí, Avariel? – preguntó dulcemente Galadriel.

- Entregaros algo que no he podido dar personalmente a sus destinatarios – entre sus brazos había dos capas pulcramente dobladas – Las he estado haciendo desde hace años, eran mi regalo para la boda del señor Elrond y la princesa Celebrían, ¿se las entregaréis en mi nombre? -.

- Partes al Oeste -.

Ella asintió.

- De acuerdo, yo llevaré tu regalo – afirmó Galadriel, tomando las prendas.

- Lindon ha muerto con Ereinion – añadió Arien, cediendo a uno de sus impulsos – He estado escuchando hablar a la gente, casi todos los Noldor se marchan a Valinor y los que se quedan han decidido establecerse en Imladris -.

- También se quedarán muchos que no conocen morada fija, mi viejo amigo Gildor es un buen ejemplo – replicó la dama noldo – Y no es Lindon el que ha muerto, sino los corazones de aquellos que lo contemplan -.

Arien sostuvo la penetrante mirada de zafiro, su estirpe noldo más visible que nunca.

_Era una mañana cualquiera, una mañana típica primaveral. El viento movía y ondulaba mi pelo. Una extraña sensación recorría todo mi cuerpo. Una sensación de soledad, una tristeza imborrable, un malestar imperturbable. Las hojas caídas de los árboles correteaban a mis pies y parecían estar retándome burlescamente a una carrera, a la que sabían, no tenía fuerzas para participar, mucho menos para ganar. _

_Ayer... anoche... Avancé a paso ligero por las habitaciones desiertas. Por fin llegué a mi destino. Abrí la puerta sigilosamente y momentáneamente me llegó ese olor tan entrañable característico de que aquél lugar. Me adentré con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente y sin cesar. Tanto y tan fuerte que no cabía dentro de mí. _

_En ese momento ya no lo soporté más. Me dejé caer al suelo, me desvanecí como quien tropieza al subir un nuevo y distinto escalón. Y lloré, lloré largo y tendido, lloré de manera instintiva, lloré sin poder parar, lloré al sentir esa impotencia, al oler tu aroma, lloré al recordar tu sonrisa, lloré al recordar el sonido de tu voz, y lloré... _

_Y me dolía estar allí sola; enorme soledad en el silencio de tu habitación. Sólo estaba allí por el deseo de quien te quería. Levanté la vista hacia tu cama, donde reposabas tan sosegado que me hacía tener la impresión de que aún estabas allí, que todavía había vida, tu vida, y no me deja darme cuenta de que aunque no quiera aceptarlo, y no sea capaz de asimilarlo, tú ya no estás aquí. _

_La gente me dice que es la voluntad del Destino, pero yo no lo creo así, eso no es verdad. No a ti, todavía no, tan pronto no. Yo te quiero tener aquí, conmigo, sin ti no puedo seguir, si tú no estás yo no tengo fuerzas para continuar. _

_Me levanté del suelo como pude y observé esa flor que reposaba ya marchita a los pies de tu lecho, sin vida, tal cual tú yacías, sin vida, y aún así con esa sonrisa imperturbable que jamás olvidaré. _

_No puedo más, me voy, cierro la puerta con llave. Todo queda encerrado; no podrá entrar ni salir nada más, pero lo que está siempre perdurará. _

Las voluntades y mentes de las dos elfas se separaron. Galadriel había compartido el dolor de Arien y ésta había podido sentir la desolación que acompañaba a la Dama Blanca desde las Guerras de Beleriand. Nada quedaba por decir.

- Namarië Altáriel, hija de Finarfin -.

- Namarië Arien, hija de Ecthelion de Gondolin -.

Desde aquella misma terraza, con la sola compañía de su esposo, Galadriel contempló la partida de los navíos blancos al atardecer. Eärendil brillaba más que nunca en el horizonte, mostrándoles el Camino Recto a los Hijos de los Primeros Nacidos.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along." 

(_My Inmortal_, de Evanescence)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: Lo prometo, para la próxima me pongo más alegre ^^.

Por cierto, estoy sin internet en mi casa así que no me metáis prisa para subir los capis, sobre todo en Semana Santa que tengo muy difícil acceder a un ordenata con conexión a la web. ;_;

Antes de contestar a los reviews una cosa, voy a sobornaros para que me dejéis más mensajes (6). Las personas que me dejen un review (y un mail donde localizarles ^^U) prometo mandarles unos dibus muy chulos entre los que se encuentran Gil-galad, Finrod :)___, Elrond-Celebrían, y tb de Harry Potter si lo preferís (estos son nuevos y no los tienes ni siquiera tú, Mayu). A las lokas de ff.net ya os tengo localizadas, no os preocupéis por el mail. ^^

Bueno, contestemos a los reviews.

arwen_chang: gracias por dejarme un mensaje, aunque fuera telegráfico, a ver cuando nos das señales de vida por ff.net.

Nariko: bueno, como ves sigo con la racha triste tristísima, intentaré ser más alegre en el próximo capi.^^ Sí, yo tb quería pucho a Gil-galad ;_;, que se lo digan sino a cari.

Lothluin: gracias por el review, de nada por lo de Miluinel, encima que te voy gocheando a los personajes de manera indiscriminada :P.

Anariel: entre que aki no paras de llamarme malvada y en el de Fion terrorista creo que me voy a deprimir XD, no puedo evitarlo, sí, soy una perra tratando a mis queridos personajes. ^^

Elloith (esperemos que "lokura" le haga llegar el recado ¬¬): wee, que gracias por el review, por cierto, yo me apunto al club de los ilustres elfos muertos (¿CIEM? X^D).

Cari: weno, ya ves que la muerte de tu Ereinion me sigue dando mucho juego. Espero que no te enfades por el gocheo indiscriminado que he hecho de Arien en este capítulo, ¿te ha gustado el papi que le he puesto?, si no te gusta cambio el capi y seguimos dejando que Arien sea anónima en cuanto a su linaje, pero me hacía ilu contarla entre la nobleza más poderosa de Gondolin. 

Gelmir: muchas gracias por los elogios Gelmir. En realidad no monopolizo la inspiración... la tengo esclavizada X^D, aunque hacía mucho que no terminaba un capi de esta hª. Tú sigue con la biografía del querido primito de Galadriel, que la sigo leyendo aunque como últimamente ando perezosa no dejo mucho review que digamos (aunque luego yo los exija XP).

Mayu: insisto... ¡que no soy yo la que se carga a los personajes, que fue Tolkien hace 50 años! Ya estás buscando una ouija para echarle a él las broncas X^D. Por cierto, ¿qué tal va mi fic-premio?, weee, tengo unas ganas de leerlo.

Laia: vaya, tú por aki en vez de por mail, eso me hace happy happy ^^. Gracias por el review.

Siobhan: bueno, tú te mereces el premio a la tenacidad con los reviews, que monstruo, devorar mi hª en 2 días, menuda indigestión X^D. Intentaré responder a algunos de tus comentarios. Me alegra que te guste como trato a Beleg, siempre he pensado que es uno de los elfitos más atractivos del Silma, aunque hay que ver que mala suerte tuvo el pobre con Túrin ¬¬. ¡Wee, he conseguido convertir a otra de las que no soportaba a Galadriel, y en el capi 9 nada menos! (toy happy ^^). Celebrimbor-Galadriel-Celeborn, todo el mundo disfrutó mucho y yo más al escribirlo XD. Otra que me quiere matar por Fendomë, ¿qué les dará este elfo? (me hago una idea X^D), al final creo que va a tener más éxito que el propio Legolas XD. ¡¡¡SIIII!!! ¡Por fin alguien reconoce a Terry y su querido Equipaje!, premio para la señorita ^^U. Como ya te dije, puedes secuestrar a Eirien y a cualquiera de mis personajes cuando gustes; tienes razón, es genial ver como en todos los fics proliferan personajes que saltan de una hª a otra, a mí me encanta.^^

Wee, ya están todos, así que ya sabéis, si queréis premio, dejarme review. XD.

Tenna rato!!!^^ 


	44. Capítulo Especial: Lágrimas de Plata

ADVERTENCIA: Este capi no es el 44 de mi hª (seguramente acabe siendo el 60 y tantos), es el capi que se corresponde con el capítulo "Lothlórien" del Señor de los Anillos, aconsejo leer 1º a Tolkien y después este remedo XD.

Lágrimas de Plata

_"Peligroso, es cierto – dijo Aragorn – Hermoso y peligroso, pero sólo la maldad puede tenerle miedo con alguna razón, o aquellos que llevan alguna maldad en ellos mismos"._ Aragorn en La Comunidad del Anillo, cap "Lothlórien".

Era una preciosa copa, hojas de fino cristal entrelazadas, hasta que cayó al suelo llenándolo todo de lágrimas resplandecientes.

- Altáriel -.

Celeborn se detuvo bajo la arcada, sujetando la cortina que separaba su estudio del salón. Su esposa miraba los pedazos de cristal, el rostro descompuesto como si fueran a convertirse en dragones y a abalanzarse sobre ella.

- Altáriel – repitió el sinda, yendo a su lado - ¿Qué sucede?, ¿algún ataque en la frontera? -.

- No. El Anillo Único ha entrado en Lórien -.

Esa sencilla afirmación contenía un mundo en sí misma.

- La Compañía ha llegado, tal y como dijo Elrond – asintió Celeborn – Haré que el grupo de Durmil acuda a la frontera y dé instrucciones a los guardianes -.

- Sí, que se les permita a sus miembros caminar libres por Lórien, incluso al enano que les acompaña – indicó la dama.

Celeborn frunció el ceño. La presencia de un enano dentro del reino iba contra la ley, mas si Galadriel daba aquella orden no sería él quien se opusiera.

- No tardarán en llegar a Caras Galadhon, dos días a lo sumo – continuó hablando ella – Me encargaré personalmente de preparar su hospedaje -.

Una mano se entrelazó con la de Galadriel. Dos plateados ojos se enfrentaron a dos zafiros.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, mi Altáriel? -.

La dorada cabeza se movió con infinita lentitud, en una dolorosa negativa.

- Sentía los ecos del Único cada vez que alguien lo usaba, una punzada en el borde de mi conciencia. Pero ahora, traspuesta mi barrera, su proximidad me afecta tanto como el agua al sediento -.

Celeborn estrechó la nívea mano y la besó.

- Si alguien puede superar esta prueba eres tú, la sabia señora de los Eldar -.

- La sabiduría te pertenece a ti – sonrió Galadriel – Sólo espero que mi voluntad sea suficiente -.

La Dama Blanca rompió el contacto y abandonó la habitación. Su esposo permaneció inmóvil, contemplando los fragmentos de la hermosa copa, recordando el miedo que brillaba en aquellos amados zafiros.

- ¡Haldir! -.

El guardian se descolgó cabeza abajo por el hueco del talan.

- Rúmil, ¿a qué vienen esas voces?. Vas a alertar a media Moria de nuestra posición -.

- Unos extranjeros han penetrado en el bosque, creí reconocer entre ellos la voz de uno de nuestra raza. No tardarán en cruzar el Nimrodel -.

- No te alarmes, con seguridad sea la Compañía que partió de Imladris – sonrió Haldir – Aunque es raro que hayan tomado esta ruta, el Señor pensaba que escogerían el Paso de Calenardhon -.

- Eso significa que los rumores son ciertos, que ya no hay tierras seguras ni siquiera al Oeste de las Nubladas -.

- Me encanta tu optimismo, Orophin – dijo Haldir – Ahora nuestra principal preocupación son los extranjeros. Dejemos que se acerquen, sólo para asegurarnos de su identidad; en tiempos tan oscuros no podemos fiarnos ni de nuestras propias sombras -.

Los tres guardianes se agazaparon entre las ramas del mallorn, invisibles. Su espera fue breve; una límpida voz, hermosa como sólo puede serlo la de un elfo, se coló entre los árboles como los tardíos retazos de sol. Los tres sonrieron al reconocer el Lay a Nimrodel.

La noche caería pronto, mas los forasteros llegaron antes junto al oculto puesto de guardia élfico. Les observaron mientras hablaban entre ellos, hasta que uno, el elfo, anunció que subiría al mallorn para echar un vistazo y ver si podían dormir allí.

Saltó y subió a la primera rama con gran agilidad. Haldir sonrió con malicia en la oscuridad.

- _¡Daro!_ -.

El elfo forastero se dejó caer al suelo sorprendido y asustado. Los tres guardianes estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¿Sabéis que sois muy ruidosos? – rió Rúmil, hablando silvano – Tan fuerte respiráis que se os podría acertar con una flecha en la oscuridad sin demasiados problemas -.

- Es cierto, pero también lo es que no os haremos daño – añadió Haldir - Escuchamos tu voz del otro lado del Nimrodel, por eso os dejamos llegar hasta aquí. Sube con nosotros, hermano del Norte, y trae al mediano, pues sabemos de la misión que os ha traído a nuestro bosque y queremos hablar con él -.

- ¿Y mis otros compañeros? – preguntó el elfo extranjero.

- Que esperen y vigilen mientras decidimos qué hacer con ellos -.

Orophin soltó una escala de cuerda de un gris plateado, mientras el elfo de la Compañía traducía a los demás su conversación. Después, subió rápidamente hasta el talan por delante del portador del Anillo.

Rúmil encendió una lámpara y así, iluminado por un rayo de plata, Haldir volvió a ver en el forastero el rostro de Eirien de Bosqueverde.

Las arpas del salón enmudecieron cuando se escuchó el toque de cuerno, advirtiendo de la llegada de visitantes. Celeborn intercambió una significativa mirada con Galadriel.

El primero en acceder a la cámara, de techo dorado y paredes de verde y plata, fue Haldir. El silvano miró a sus señores y Galadriel se concedió una sonrisa al leer su corazón, inquieto por la reacción de su Señor ante la presencia del enano.

Haldir se hizo a un lado, dejando a Frodo cara a cara con los antaño reyes de Lothlórien. Como era su costumbre, Galadriel guardó silencio mientras su esposo saludaba de uno en uno a todos los miembros de la Compañía del Anillo, incluso a Gimli.

Fue entonces cuando los elfos se percataron de la ausencia de Mithrandir. Aquello alarmó a la dama, necesitaba hablar con el maia, conocer sus intenciones al respecto de la Comunidad y la ayuda que estaban dispuestos a prestar los Valar ante la inminente guerra. Celeborn conjeturó un posible cambio en las decisiones del Concilio, mas su esposa le rebatió.

- _Gandalf el Gris partió con la Compañía, pero no cruzó las fronteras de este país. Contadnos ahora dónde está, pues mucho he deseado hablar con él otra vez. Pero no puedo verlo de lejos, a menos que pase de este lado de las barreras de Lothlórien; lo envuelve una niebla gris y no sé por dónde anda ni qué piensa_ -.

- _Gandalf el Gris ha caído en la sombra. Se demoró en Moria y no pudo escapar _-.

Semejante nueva no podía ser cierta. Galadriel se replegó sobre sí misma, dirigiendo el poder de Nenya. Algo le decía que Gandalf no estaba muerto, al menos no de la forma en que lo conciben los mortales. Podía sentir a Narya, vibrante en algún lugar de Arda, un eco de poder que se habría extinguido si su portador hubiese sido derrotado. Respiró más tranquila. Un balrog no era rival para Olórin, de eso estaba segura.

Su conciencia regresó al salón, a tiempo de escuchar las duras palabras que su marido dirigía a la Compañía por despertar a la Sombra de Moria.

- _...No te arrepientas de haber dado la bienvenida al enano. Si nuestra gente hubiese vivido mucho tiempo lejos de Lothlórien, ¿quién de los Galadhrim, incluyendo a Celeborn el Sabio, hubiera pasado cerca sin el deseo de ver el antiguo hogar, aunque se hubiese convertido en morada de dragones? _– dijo ella con voz grave.

Miró a Gimli; triste por la ruina y muerte que había contemplado en Moria, por el guía perdido, y por la añoranza del hogar en una tierra de egocéntricos elfos.

- _Oscuras son las aguas del Kheled-zâram y frías son las fuentes del Kibil-nâla y hermosas eran las salas de columnas de Khazad-dûm en los Días Antiguos antes que los reyes poderosos cayeran bajo la piedra_ -.

Galadriel sonrió al enano, un gesto que decía "sí, yo también amé un hogar y lo vi convertido en morada de sombras". Gimli se puso en pie, conmovido, y se inclinó ante ella.

- _...y la Dama Galadriel está por encima de todas las joyas de la tierra_ -.

Celeborn se disculpó por sus palabras y prometió toda la ayuda de los galadhrim para la Compañía y el Portador. Galadriel hizo otro tanto, ofreciendo conocimiento, que no consejo, y esperanza.

Había llegado el momento, si los miembros de la Compañía no pasaban la prueba el Anillo no saldría del reino del Bosque Dorado. Los ojos de zafiro se clavaron en cada uno de los allí presentes, hendiendo los corazones con su poder.

En Sam halló el entrañable deseo de retornar al hogar y dejar la misión en manos de otros, de grandes señores que entendieran los asuntos del mundo. Y ella se lo ofreció; le mostró un cómodo agujero hobbit, con su jardincito y los días soleados de verano en La Comarca en oposición a la oscuridad y la tierra negra de Mordor, que ella recordaba con desagradable claridad.

Sam apartó la mirada al instante, enrojeciendo, pero su corazón hizo frente al de la dama y rechazó la tentadora oferta. Iría hasta el mismo infierno de Mordor con su señor Frodo o no marcharía a ninguna parte.

Merry y Pippin también bajaron la vista casi de inmediato. El primero evocaba todas las desventuras que habían soportado desde que abandonaron La Comarca, deseando regresar allí y olvidar que existía un mundo fuera de ella; sin embargo los recuerdos alegres del viaje resplandecieron y se aferró a ellos y a la promesa que hicieron él y Peregrin ante el Concilio. Quizás no fuera un poderoso guerrero como Trancos, pero los Brandigamo no eran unos cobardes. Seguiría adelante.

Los pensamientos de Pippin no diferían mucho de los de su primo, mas sobre él pesaba la reciente oscuridad de Moria. Sólo por su culpa, por su estúpida idea de andar tirando piedras donde no debía, Gandalf había muerto. El mago se había sacrificado para protegerles, para darles una oportunidad. No podía echarse atrás, no ahora. Peregrin Tuk acompañaría a Frodo, aunque le costase la vida.

Galadriel sonrió y su mirada recayó en Legolas, el hijo de dos elfos a los que había amado como hermanos. Ante él desplegó una encrucijada. Si seguía a Frodo se enfrentaría a un terror diez veces mayor que el de Moria, bajo la amenaza de la traición del codicioso enano y los frágiles corazones hobbits y humanos. Por otro lado, podía regresar a Rhovanion, tomar las armas y proteger a su pueblo de la inminente guerra como el príncipe que era; además, en caso de presentarse la victoria de Sauron, Valinor estaba abierto a los elfos, no tenía que morir para salvar un mundo que pertenecería a los Hombres.

Legolas sostuvo la mirada de la Dama Blanca hasta el límite de su voluntad, negándose a escucharla. Su expresión obstinada y firme le hizo a Galadriel sentirse orgullosa, sin duda Thranduil había hecho un buen trabajo a la hora de educar a su hijo.

El poder de la dama alcanzó a Boromir, clavándose como una lanza en un corazón moribundo. El Anillo casi había devorado la voluntad del guerrero, valiéndose de su miedo a perder la guerra y ver a su pueblo muerto o esclavizado por Sauron. Y Galadriel le ofreció en Único, el arma para defender a aquellos a los que Boromir amaba. El gondoriano vaciló, desgarrado entre el deseo de hacerse con la joya u honrar la palabra dada en el Concilio. Por fin, se sobrepuso y devolvió a la dama élfica una mirada de miedo y desconfianza.

Galadriel había encontrado el punto débil de la Compañía, mas decidió probar también a los que faltaban.

Aragorn le sostuvo la mirada con una triste sonrisa. Él había hecho su elección treinta y ocho años atrás, en ese mismo reino, en la colina de Cerin Amroth. Su destino era ser rey y lo cumpliría por amor a Arwen, o moriría intentándolo. Ni la más mínima sombra de duda empañaba su espíritu, aunque temiese por el futuro de la Compañía y cómo debía guiarla.

La dama le reconfortó, un sutil roce en su mente mostrándole a Arwen con un niño en brazos, riendo y cantando bajo las ramas floridas de un árbol blanco.

Era el turno de Gimli. Ante él desplegó todas las maravillas de Khazad-dûm en los Días Antiguos, recuperadas por su familia para gloria de los enanos. Ahora que el Balrog había desaparecido, podrían reclamar el antiguo reino de las Nubladas e ignorar el mal de Sauron. ¿Por qué luchar por humanos o elfos?, no les debían nada. Gimli frunció el ceño. "Pero no jure que caminará en las tinieblas quien no ha visto la caída de la noche". Bueno, él había visto la noche y no rompería su juramento. Su hacha seguiría al servicio de Frodo mientras sus brazos pudieran alzarla, hasta su último aliento.

La Dama Blanca reconoció en él la dignidad de la estirpe de Durin, la misma de la que hiciera gala Thrurin cientos de años atrás.

Sólo restaba un miembro de la Compañía, Frodo, Portador del Anillo. Se estremeció bajo el peso de aquella gélida mirada azul, pues lo que a él se le ofreció fue lo más duro de rechazar. Galadriel le mostró, de una forma cruelmente clara, el sufrimiento y los horrores del camino a Mordor, su propia aniquilación en cuerpo y espíritu hasta verse reducido a la nada. Sin embargo, si renunciaba al Anillo, podría regresar a Rivendel, quedarse allí con Bilbo y vivir en paz, descubriendo todos los maravillosos secretos de los elfos... ser uno de ellos. Sintió ganas de echarse a llorar. Mas Frodo sabía, con esa claridad con que se saben las cosas que son ciertas, que su camino le llevaba al Monte del Destino; todas las circunstancias se habían congregado, quizás desde hacía miles de años, para que él, un pequeño hobbit, cargara con la responsabilidad de arrojar el Anillo al fuego. La oportunidad que siempre se le concede al Bien para prevalecer sobre el Mal, la Luz que se alza para desterrar a la Sombra.

- _Yo llevaré el Anillo_ -.

- Legolas, tolo n´ammen -. (ven con nosotros)

El elfo interrogó con la mirada a sus compañeros de viaje, descansando bajo el palio plateado.

- Ve con ellos, amigo – sonrió Aragorn.

Legolas le devolvió el gesto y se marchó en compañía de Haldir y otros dos silvanos, Lothiniel y Arnen. Para el joven elfo, tras la oscuridad de Moria, era un placer disfrutar de la hermosa Lothlórien, un sueño élfico de los Días Antiguos vivo gracias al poder de la Dama Blanca.

Los silvanos le mostraron los Claros y la ciudad, y no pudo evitar sentirse como en su propia casa. Sin embargo, percibía algo raro en algunos de los elfos con los que se cruzaban, pues le miraban con asombro y una extraña tristeza.

- Haldir -.

- ¿Alguna duda? – sonrió el guardián.

- Sí, quisiera conocer el motivo, si lo hay, por el que algunos galadhrim me miran como si yo fuera alguien a quien no han visto en siglos -.

Haldir clavó sus ojos en un lugar indeterminado a la derecha de Legolas, incómodo.

- Tu rostro trae recuerdos felices pero también desoladores – explicó al fin – Muchos galadhrim conocieron a tus padres -.

- ¿Conociste a mi madre? – inquirió Legolas.

- Tuve ese honor aunque, si deseas saber más sobre ella, deberías hablar con alguien más indicado a tal propósito, el Señor Celeborn o la Dama Galadriel – dijo Haldir.

Miró entonces al cielo.

- La tarde se aproxima. Iré a despedirme de tus compañeros, pues debo retornar a las fronteras. El Enemigo sigue moviendo sus piezas mientras nosotros hablamos -.

- Hannon le, Haldir -.

- Mara mesta, cunn -. (buen viaje, príncipe)

La noche encontró a Legolas sentado a solas en un talan. La espalda apoyada en el tronco del mallorn, sus ojos contemplando las estrellas que titilaban entre las hojas.

- Tu padre debió respetar tu amilessë -.

El elfo se puso en pie, grácil cual felino, sobresaltado por la voz de la Dama. Ella hubo de reprimir la risa que pugnaba por brotar. La expresión sorprendida de Legolas era un reflejo de Eirien y, más aún, de Beleg.

- Mara lómë, hiril nin -.

- Es peor de lo que pensaba -.

- ¿A qué os referís? -. Legolas la miraba desconcertado.

- Puede que poseas los rasgos de tu madre, pero Thranduil ha dejado su marca en tu carácter -. Galadriel se permitió una sonrisa.

- Dama Galadriel... -.

- Eirien era energía en estado puro, alegre e inquieta – respondió ella a la pregunta aún por formular – Una de los mejores guerreros que he conocido -.

- Mi padre nunca ha consentido en hablarme de ella, ni siquiera sé cómo murió – dijo Legolas.

- La muerte no sólo se llevó a tu madre, también le arrebató a tu padre el deseo de vivir. Es gracias a ti que Thranduil sigue vivo, gracias al amor que profesaba a un niño de seis primaveras -. La Dama hizo un gesto con la mano – Aphado le -. (Sígueme)

Descendieron de las alturas de mallorn por una de las escalas plateadas. Una vez sobre la mullida hierba, Galadriel se encaminó a una zona de Caras Galadhon que Haldir no le había mostrado a Legolas, un jardín frondoso bajando por una escalinata de piedra. El rumor del agua y el viento eran los únicos sonidos allí.

Legolas descubrió un pilón de piedra junto al arroyo.

- Es el Espejo – dijo la Dama – Observa el agua, pero no la toques veas lo que veas -.

El príncipe de Rhovanion miró y Galadriel volcó su poder. Se formó la imagen de un guerrero élfico portando un arco, un sinda de rasgos severos aunque hermosos y la mirada penetrante de un cazador. Legolas se estremeció, compartía su rostro con ese elfo.

El Espejo rieló. Apareció un jardín salvaje donde dos doncellas tiraban con arco. Una empezó a reír, sus ojos eran verdes como las hojas iluminadas por el sol.

- La primera tarde que Eirien pasó en Menegroth la llevé al campo de tiro, porque pensaba que acabaría sufriendo un colapso si alguien más se le acercaba para conocer a la hija de Beleg Cúthalion – dijo Galadriel.

- ¿Su hija?, ¡un momento!, ¿queréis decir que soy nieto de Beleg de Doriath? – exclamó Legolas.

- De él recibiste tu amilessë y tu don con el arco, Cúthalion, "Arco Firme" – asintió la Dama.

Ella le instó entonces a seguir mirando el Espejo y le mostró algunos de los más preciosos recuerdos de Eirien que atesoraba.

- Los naugrim combatieron muchas veces a vuestro lado – apuntó el joven elfo, contemplando las batallas de la Última Alianza.

- Las fieles gentes de Dúrin – dijo Galadriel – Los anillos empezaban a perturbar los corazones de los enanos, pero su innata fortaleza les mantuvo a salvo de la caída que sufrieron los Nueve; Sauron jamás pudo doblegar su voluntad, más fuerte que las entrañas de las montañas -.

- No es lo que me enseñaron -.

- Los Sindar odian a los naugrim, nada podrá cambiar eso. Heridas demasiado profundas son las que se han causado elfos y enanos, muchas de ellas nunca cicatrizarán -.

- ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿cuál es la verdad? – inquirió Legolas.

Galadriel rió.

- La verdad es que los elfos y los enanos somos unos susceptibles sin remedio. Unas veces los conflictos los causaron ellos, otras tantas nosotros. El odio entre nuestras razas es una tradición, lamentable sin duda, porque puedo afirmar que conté con grandes amigos entre los naugrim – suspiró y se sentó en las rocas por las que caía el arroyo. Blanca y enigmática en medio de la penumbra.

Legolas guardó silencio, meditando las palabras de la Dama.

- ¿Por qué me contáis todo esto? -.

- Quería que conocieras a Eirien, el amor que te profesaba – aseveró Galadriel – Y porque la Compañía ha de estar unida, algo muy difícil si tanto Gimli como tú no paráis de miraros de refilón aguardando que el otro le apuñale por la espalda -.

- Sois crudamente directa, dama Galadriel -.

- Mi esposo cree que por eso me gustan los naugrim -.

Legolas sonrió.

- Seré más amable con el enano -.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Eso significa que empezarás por pasarle la cantimplora sin mirarle mal, de ahí a tener confianza hay tanta distancia como de Endor a Valinor. Habla con él y sé claro, por una vez necesito que olvides esa desagradable costumbre que tenemos los elfos de dar mil rodeos, sé a ciencia cierta que es algo que exaspera al resto de razas -.

El príncipe sinda soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Alguien más ha recibido una clase sobre modales en la Compañía? – preguntó, divertido.

- Puede -.

Legolas inclinó la cabeza ante la Dama.

- Hannon le, Nínquenis -.

- Es un honor ser de ayuda al hijo de mi osellë -. (hermana)

Galadriel se quedó en el jardín, mientras Legolas corría hacia el palio donde se hospedaba la Compañía. Les encontró terminando de cenar y se unió a ellos.

- ¿Dónde has estado, Legolas? – preguntó Pippin.

- Mis hermanos de Lórien me han enseñado el reino – sonrió él – Es sorprendente lo diferentes y parecidas que son aquí las cosas con respecto a Bosque Negro -.

- Puede que se deba a que los galadhrim no tienen que enfrentarse a arañas de diez pies de envergadura todos los días – bromeó Aragorn.

- ¿Tan grandes son? – se sobresaltó Merry – Bilbo nos hablaba de ellas, pero nunca dijo que fueran más grandes que una vaca -.

- Las gigantes son escasas – explicó Legolas – Una araña engorda a lo largo de muchos años y las ancianas no suelen salir a menudo de sus nidos, les gusta dormir. Por eso, en mi hogar, la costumbre es hacer campañas de limpieza; eliminamos a todas las arañas y nidos que aparecen demasiado cerca de nuestro reino, así mantenemos el Camino del Bosque seguro -.

- Sí, seguro – gruñó Gimli – Que se lo digan a mi padre -.

La cara de todos los presentes era de "se acerca una discusión enano-élfica".

- Hacemos lo que podemos, ¿o acaso los enanos han limpiado de orcos las Montañas de Hierro? -.

- No le hagas caso, Legolas – dijo Boromir – Lleva todo el día enojado -.

Sam miró al gondoriano como diciendo "tu día no ha sido mejor que el suyo, si acaso peor".

- Dejadme en paz – renegó Gimli.

- No quiere abandonar la tienda – explicó Pippin, divertido – Supongo que debe sentirse agobiado entre tanto elfo -.

El enano frunció el ceño.

- Lamento que maese Gimli se encuentre indispuesto – dijo Legolas, sin asomo de burla en su voz – Pues he estado en el Claro de los Orfebres y el maestro Orrerë estaría encantado de conocerle, es un antiguo mírdain de Acebeda que me ha confesado echar en falta alguien capaz de apreciar una buena jarra de cerveza -.

- ¡Hmpf! – farfulló el enano – De acuerdo, maese Legolas, iremos a ver a esos orfebres... aunque es imposible que superen a Bain de Erebor en el metal -.

- De metales no entiendo, pero puedes apostar a que Orrerë sí -.

Legolas sonrió mientras los demás les miraban boquiabiertos.

- ¿Crees que es buena idea dejar a esos dos solos por la ciudad? – le preguntó Boromir a Aragorn.

- No mucho más que permitir a Pippin libertad de movimientos en Moria – replicó el montaraz.

El gondoriano se cruzó de brazos, disgustado, preguntándose por millonésima vez qué hacía él en semejante compañía de locos.

Los días se deslizaban eternos y luminosos en Lothlórien. Alimentados y cuidados en cuerpo y espíritu, los miembros de la Compañía recuperaban rápidamente sus fuerzas. Celeborn contempló a los hobbits hablando y riendo, sentados sobre la hierba en compañía de víveres, y sonrió.

Caminó por los talan y pasarelas, hasta alcanzar el límite de Caras Galadhon. Abandonó la ciudad por uno de los senderillos, el que llevaba al Claro de los Tejedores. Sus pies disfrutaban de la frescura de la hierba y su rostro la brisa y el sol de atardecer.

La paz del bosque se truncó al entrar en el Claro. Allí siempre había mucha actividad, los galadhrim necesitaban cuerda de hithlain en abundancia y ropas para sus guardianes.

Encontró a su esposa tejiendo con varias de sus doncellas. La Dama Blanca sostenía el hilo en una mano y, según lo tejía, quedaba entrelazado con hebras del sol crepuscular y su brillo sobre los árboles, creando una tela de color tan cambiante como las sombras de la tarde.

- Suilad, querido esposo – saludó alegremente Galadriel.

- Aiya, amada esposa – rió el sinda – ¿Cuántas capas habéis terminado? -.

- Con ésta, nueve -. Dobló la tela y se la dio a una de las doncellas para que diera los retoques – Aunque no será suficiente ayuda para el camino que les aguarda -.

- Poderosas armas portan todos -.

- ¿Entonces por qué has envuelto tu arco como un regalo? -.

- Ah, nada escapa a tu visión, Altáriel -. Celeborn se sentó en la hierba, a los pies de su esposa – Quiero que Legolas lo tenga -.

- ¿Qué entregarás a los hobbits y al guerrero gondoriano? -.

- Orrerë ha preparado vainas para sus armas y para la de Aragorn, reforzarán las hojas que en ellas sean envainadas – dijo y dudó antes de añadir - ¿Se la darás? -.

- Le pertenece a Aragorn, recibirá su nombre como futuro rey – asintió Galadriel llevándose la mano al pecho, allí donde brillaba una esmeralda entre las garras de un águila de plata – Elessar -.

- ¿Y al Portador del Anillo?, ¿qué podemos entregarle que alivie su carga? -.

- Aún lo estoy pensando. Acudiré al Espejo en busca de consejo, pues presiento que no sólo orcos se interpondrán en su camino -.

- Ha de ser pronto. La Compañía debe partir de Lórien. El Enemigo avanza cada día, y las sombras se hacen más profundas del otro lado del Anduin – advirtió Celeborn.

- Partirán cuando estén preparados. Han de aceptar que Mithrandir no será más su guía y fortalecerse frente a los males que les acecharán -.

El sinda escrutó el rostro de su esposa. No tenía su poder para leer los corazones, pero había aprendido a entrever el de su reina.

- La Compañía fracasará, lo has visto -.

Ella asintió despacio, la mirada perdida en el bullicio que les rodeaba sin tocarles.

- No entiendo; ¿les dejarás partir sabiendo que la misión está condenada? -.

- No la misión pero sí la Compañía – puntualizó Galadriel.

- Altáriel, prescinde de acertijos, ¿qué has visto? -.

- Llegarán a una encrucijada y se dividirán: tres, dos y dos; aunque no sé ni por qué ni cuándo -.

- Sólo son siete, falta uno -.

La Dama cerró un instante los ojos y suspiró.

- Hay uno que no seguirá adelante, uno cuyo destino es entregar la vida -.

- ¿Quién? -.

- Lo ignoro. Todos tienen sus objetivos, sus destinos, pero la muerte truncará uno de ellos, es difícil de explicar -. Su hermoso rostro se oscureció – Han de suceder una serie de aconteciemientos, según se resuelvan morirá uno u otro -.

- No mentías cuando decías que la misión se hallaba en el filo de un cuchillo -.

- A estas alturas deberías saber que jamás miento -.

- Sólo te limitas a omitir detalles de vez en cuando -.

Galadriel se incorporó, enojada.

- Sabéis que esas bromas no son de mi agrado, heru sindar – replicó, en una voz muy baja.

- Disculpad mi torpeza, hiril noldor, pero lo cierto es que no me habéis informado de vuestras visiones -.

- Porque estoy cansada de contarlas y que las ignoren -.

Celeborn la vio abandonar el Claro con el ímpetu de un tornado, y fue tras ella.

- Altáriel -.

La alcanzó en el solitario senderillo, mas ella no se detuvo.

- Altáriel -.

Celeborn la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a mirarle. Los ojos plateados se colmaron de inquietud.

- Ha comenzado a trastornar tu carácter. Si es necesario, despediré a la Compañía antes que verte caer en las redes de ese maldito Anillo -.

- No harás tal cosa – sonrió Galadriel – Aunque adoro cuando te preocupas por mí -.

Era cierto, no podía. Frustrado, rodeó a su esposa con los brazos, estrechándola contra sí; hacía tiempo que sabía cuanto la tranquilizaba ese sencillo gesto.

- Debo enfrentarme al Anillo, debo hacer mi elección – dijo la Dama, su voz amortiguada contra el hombro de Celeborn – Es una de esas cosas que puede cambiar el destino -.

- Haz lo que debas, mas ten cuidado, te lo ruego -.

Galadriel cerró los ojos, sintiéndose segura y en paz. De repente, ya no estaba en Lórien; sus pies pisaban arena y agua, la rodeaban ruinas grises invadidas por la vegetación, el viento sacudía furiosamente su cabello y ropas. La visión se amplió y, de una cala oculta, surgió un navío blanco. Un abismo de soledad se abrió en su interior.

Celeborn sintió como las manos de Galadriel se aferraban a su túnica con fuerza, mientras ella empezaba a temblar.

- ¿Altáriel? -.

La echó hacia atrás y acarició su cabello dorado y su rostro, contraído por alguna de sus premoniciones. No la había visto tan turbada desde la masacre de los Puertos de Sirion.

- Altáriel, vanimalda háblame, ¿qué te ocurre? -.

- "Temple, sabiduría y comprensión, son mis deseos para la Dama Blanca del Bosque y el Señor Celeborn; sólo el fin del anillo podrá separaros" – musitó la Galadriel, palideciendo por momentos.

Durante un instante, Celeborn la miró sin comprender. Entonces ubicó aquellas palabras y se sintió desfallecer.

- La profecía de Melian el día de nuestra boda – recordó el sinda – Ella lo sabía, hace diez mil años -.

- Si el Anillo es destruido Nenya perderá su poder y mi corazón enfermará de nostalgia, me cansaré de Endor y partiré a Valinor... pero tú no estarás conmigo -.

Las manos de Celeborn enmarcaron ese rostro amado y besó sus labios, más dulces que la hidromiel más pura.

- No es justo -. La voz de Galadriel se quebró – Puedo renunciar a todo menos a ti, mi adorado príncipe sinda -.

- El Anillo será destruido – fue la replica de Celeborn – Es el destino, tú lo dijiste -.

La Dama se apartó de él, repentinamente gélida como los largos inviernos del Norte.

- Maldigo al destino que me condenó a perder todo lo que he amado sobre esta tierra – exclamó, furibunda – No me someteré, Galadriel de los Noldor ha sobrevivido a demasiadas cosas y el Anillo será una más -.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los mallorns.

Celeborn alzó el rostro al cielo nocturno que se adivinaba entre las hojas, las estrellas arrancaron destellos a lágrimas de plata. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A: weno, ¿qué os parece? ¿está bien? ¿creéis que esas son las cosas que desearían los personajes tal y como lo concibió Tolkien? Ya sabéis que me encantan los reviews, alé, criticadme o adoradme, según os plazca XD

Hacía tiempo que no escribía sobre Galadriel. Estrecca tenía razón en su review, la cosa había perdido ritmo desde la caída de Acebeda, así que decidí dejarlo un tiempo... craso error, la inspiración murió ;_; Para retomar la historia he decidido novelar las partes más importantes como ésta y luego crear capis de enlace entre ellas, por eso tardaré en actualizar, como mucho subiré otro capi con Galadriel enfrentándose a la tentación del Anillo y la entrega de regalos para no dejaros a medias.

Respondiendo reviews:

Laia: respondiendo a tu mail, siguen sin convencerme tus argumentos con respecto a Fëanor (que conste que como personaje es interesantísimo y me encanta, Celebrimbor es clavadito a él, vaya) pero ya hay que ser mendrugo para dejarse engañar por Melkor, se supone que Fëanor es el elfo más inteligente y poderoso así que dejarse tomar el pelo por un dios con reputación de maligno y destructor de todo lo que se pone por delante... no sé. ¿Qué crees? Ah, añadir que los Valar a mí también me parecen insufribles, para más detalles consultar mi capi nº 10 de esta misma historia XD.

cari_chan: tu fic de Gil-galad te quedó genial (aplausos), ¿te dejé review? (ay que mal ando desde hace... medio año ¬¬) A ver si continuas con Hareth, que estoy en ascuas con el desenlace de ese fic. Gracias por los elogios ^^.

Elloith: gracias por tu review en las lyrics, veo que eres la única loka que sigue un poco viva por estos lares. Argh! debemos regresar todas a casa (ff.net) por navidad, como los anuncios de la tele. ;P

Faire: (te has cambiao el nick XD): sí, le pedí a Papá Noel un Equipaje xo me dejó una nota diciendo que Terry tienen la patente y no la suelta XD. Seguro te ha gustado el capi, un cameo de TU Beleg por ahí en el Espejo ^^. Ecthelion es mucho Ecthelion, ciertamente, no todo el mundo presume de haber matado un balrog. ¡Continua tu fic de Beleg!, por cierto, ¿dónde lo tienes? porque ha desaparecío de ff.net.

Elhith: tu hª también ha muerto por lo que veo, ais, somos un par de stresaos sin tiempo para nada. Te he dejado a Legolas suelto por Lórien un rato sin acompañantes, así puedes enlazar mejor con tu fic. ^^

Lothluin: gracias una vez más por prestarme a tus personajes, me alegro que te gustase lo de Rivendel y como trato a Elrond. Que sepas que he seguido leyendo tu fic, jejeje, y definitivamente yo quero un Glorfindel en mi vida. XD

Mayu: desaparecía nº1 llamando a desaparecía nº2, chica, las lokas estais missing total. Espero que este capi os haga resucitar porque se echan de menos las rayaduras mentales de la tropa ;_; Que no te leo desde que abandoné la traducción de OdF. Acabo de ver que no actualizaba desde Abril del año pasado, dioses...

Aurenar: wah, tengo las fotos del estreno del ERdR, me parto, tengo una con Bombadil y otra con Gollum. Lástima no haber pillado a Sauron. A ver si tengo time y me cuelo en el msm para charlar.

Nariko: muchas thanquius por el review... ¿te mandé las fotos? Es que desde Abril ya ni me acuerdo... ¬¬

Gelmir: otro de mis autores favoritos que ha debido perder la inspiración, no lo dejes, vuelve, escribe... la verdad es que no tengo derecho a meter prisa. Y eso de poner más alegría en la hª, no sé por que me da que no lo he conseguido :P

Anariel: uf, otra loka con la que no hablo hace siglos. Gracias por el review. Síp, parece que incluso a cari_han le gustó que su Arien fuera hija de Ecthelion XD

Narringe: encantada de conocerte el día del estreno, aunque como andaba tan histérica tampoco tuvimos mucho time para hablar. Que peacho peli!

Estrecca: el error de Thranduil como fundador de Bosqueverde no es tal, aparece en los textos de Tolkien. El maestro no llegó a dejar claro cual de las dos versiones era la definitiva: Thranduil príncipe silvano hijo de Oropher de Bosqueverde, o Thranduil príncipe sindar que condujo a los suyos a Bosqueverde por los problemas con Khazad-dûm. Gracias por tus elogios y tus ánimos. ^^

kata: weno, la boda de Elrond y Celebrían tendrá que esperar un poquito, pero prometo ponerla, será uno de esos capítulos de enlace. De todas formas, me alegro mucho que te gustara el capi.

arwen_chang: gracias por el review, hum, creo que aun falta un poquito para Elladan y Elrohir, más que nada porque Elrond y Celebrían se casan en torno al año 300 de la Tercera Edad, no sé en qué andaban pensando ¬¬

Alba: espero que este capi haya respondido a tu duda sobre si Celeborn se queda en Endor, aunque todavía no me he decidido si dejarle aquí a perpetuidad o que se embarque más tarde... ya veremos. El nacimiento de Celebrían no fue especificado por Tolkien, dio varias fechas, yo me quedo con la que más me cuadraba con la hª.

Un besote a todos, Feliz Año Nuevo y que os traigan muchas cosas los Reyes!

Tenna rato!

Elanta.


	45. Nota de Autora

Nota de Autora 

La verdad es que no sé muy bien que contaros por aquí. Mi objetivo era contestar a todos los reviews que he recibido y que aún no he contestado por no subir los dichosos capítulos. Pero, también, tengo que deciros que no es probable que este fic avance en bastante tiempo. La inspiración con respecto a esta historia se me ha ido un poco al traste, he intentado continuarla en varias ocasiones y no me ha gustado nada el resultado, no quiero destrozar un fic que ha gustado a tanta gente metiendo capis que carezcan de vida y sentimiento. Galadriel es un personaje que me fascina, y se merece una biografía en condiciones.

Además estoy trabajando en una novela que pueda intentar publicar y demostrarle a mi familia que no pierdo el tiempo delante del ordenador dos horas al día. Llevo 400 pags y tiene pinta de acabar en trilogía, a ver si Eru se apiada de mí y me manda un poco de suerte XD.

Así que, con todo mi pesar, de momento tengo que dar por finalizado este fic. El primero que publiqué por estas tierras.

Gracias a todos los que me habéis leído durante estos dos años (cuánto tiempo! ) y a aquellos que os hayáis topado con esta historia más tarde igualmente. Aunque no lo creáis, cada uno de los reviews que he recibido han sido un auténtico regalo y me han animado a seguir escribiendo cuando yo todavía no tenía muy claro si servía para esto.

Gracias a: las lokas (Mayu, Alba, Nariko, Carichan, Lothluin, Elloith, Carmenchu), arwenchang, Mithriel, Oloriel, Selene, Eliete, Isiriel, Metarel, Teleute, Anariel, Laia, Faire, Gelmir, Estrecca, saira, Sairanna, Tulkas, Aurenar, Elhith, kata, Fran, Edhelren-Ar-Feiniel, Baby-kotori-sama, Panchy Éowyn... Si me falta alguien lo siento, sois tantos XD, y si repito nicks es culpa vuestra, que una no tiene cabeza para asociar tanto nombre VV.

Que no continúe este fic no significa que desaparezca del todo. De vez en cuando subo algún capi en la sección de Harry Potter y creo que, al menos, Fiondil lo terminaré.

Muchos besotes a todos y tenna rato!!!

Elanta.


	46. Capítulo Especial 2: La Prueba

La Prueba 

_El Mundo es hermoso, el cielo, los mares,_ _la tierra, y todo lo que en ellos hay. Pero mi corazón no reposa aquí para siempre,_ _porque aquí hay un final, y habrá un final y el Marchitamiento,_ _cuando todo se cuente, y todo se numere al fin,_ _pero aún no será bastante, no será bastante._ _¿Qué me dará Ilúvatar,_ _en aquel día más allá del fin, cuando mi Sol se apague?_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Galadriel se abrió paso entre los mallorns como la presa perseguida por un cazador invisible. Se sentía devorada por el miedo y la ira. Su mente no hacía más que repetir una y otra vez la profecía de Melian, así como las palabras que le dirigiera la maia en su primer encuentro ante el trono de Thingol.

"_Porque veo que estás destinada a realizar grandes cosas, superando a todos los príncipes noldorin que han de vivir en la Tierra Media"._

¿Y de qué han servido? – preguntó a la noche que la rodeaba – Durante milenios he combatido la oscuridad, ganando una batalla tras otra y, sin saberlo, perdiendo la guerra. ¡Me diste poder y sabiduría!, ¿para qué?, ¿para ver como todo está condenado a morir, a desvanecerse como niebla entre mis manos? -.

No había formulado el Juramento en la colina de Tûna, ya por entonces odiaba a la familia de Fëanor, y no derramó la sangre de los teleri, sin embargo la Maldición pesaba sobre ella como una lápida. Desde que los Eldar pisaron la Tierra Media estaban condenados a la pérdida, al dolor y la muerte. Ella era la única superviviente de los poderosos linajes élficos de la Primera Edad, la última que recordaba la Luz de Valinor.

Y ahora, al final, se le pedía que también renunciase al amor. Un amor que la había hecho feliz por encima de todos los horrores, que la mantuvo cuerda en la desesperación y, sobre todo, viva.

Una llama se encendió en la profundidad de su corazón. Le había dicho a Celeborn que el Destino del Anillo era ser destruido, bien, ella cambiaría su destino y el de todos si fuera necesario. Recordaba las palabras de Celebrimbor, todos los dones concentrados en una sola joya de poder ilimitado, incluso el de frenar el paso del tiempo; con Nenya sólo podía proteger Lothlórien, con el Único sería la Tierra Media.

Las voces de los hobbits la sobresaltaron. No tenía conciencia alguna de haber caminado hasta allí, mas era claro que otra parte de sí misma deseaba encontrar al Portador del Anillo.

- _...ella podría hacer algunas cosas maravillosas si quisiera_ -.

La dulce ingenuidad de Sam le devolvió a la Dama la templanza necesaria para presentarse ante los dos medianos nimbada por su poder. Sintió su sorpresa y su temor y sonrió. Con un suave gesto de la mano les instó a seguirla.

Desde su primer encuentro, Galadriel había deseado llevar a Frodo ante el Espejo. Su poder no era capaz de desentrañar claramente el camino del hobbit pero, era posible, que si él miraba en el Espejo muchas cosas fueran reveladas.

El pilón de plata resplandecía en medio del claro. Bajando los escalones de fría piedra, la Dama alzó un momento los ojos al cielo nocturno y un estremecimiento la recorrió al ver a Eärendil. Tomó del suelo el jarro de plata labrada y llenó el Espejo. Despacio, se hizo a un lado, y explicó a los hobbits el uso del artefacto.

_...Pero ésta, si quieres, es la magia de Galadriel. ¿No dijiste que querías ver la magia de los elfos?_ – dijo ella, palabras dulces para convencer a Sam de contemplar el destino.

El jardinero accedió, superando la curiosidad al miedo. Galadriel sonrió y a través de los ojos de Sam vio la ruina de La Comarca y, algo mucho más importante para ella, a Frodo dormido o muerto, era difícil discernirlo.

La repentina ira de Sam sorprendió a la Dama, sabía cuan valeroso era su corazón pero nunca esperó semejante entrega a la hora de defender el hogar y los seres queridos.

..._Recuerda que el Espejo muestra muchas cosas y que algunas no han ocurrido aún. Algunas no ocurrirán nunca, a no ser que quienes miran las visiones se aparten del camino que lleva a prevenirlas. El Espejo es peligroso como guía de conducta _– advirtió Galadriel, severa.

El desconsolado hobbit se sentó en el suelo, con los ánimos a la misma altura, pero firme en su decisión de acompañar a su señor.

Le tocó entonces el turno a Frodo. Él se mostraba mucho más reticente a la hora de mirar, como si previese algún tipo de trampa o engaño por parte de la Dama.

_¿Me aconsejáis mirar?_ -.

_No_ -. La respuesta fue tajante, no habría más consejos, jamás; pero las palabras que pronunció a continuación animaban al Portador a usar el Espejo. Otra vez en ella debatían dos fuerzas opuestas, la que anhelaba el Anillo y la que lo rechazaba.

Y él la miró como si viera su lucha interna, mas aceptó mirar.

La mente de Galadriel se abrió paso en la de Frodo y ante ambos se desplegó el paisaje de unas montañas en el crepúsculo, por un sendero caminaba una figura blanca. Galadriel sonrió, sus sospechas sobre Gandalf parecían confirmarse aunque no fuese capaz de ubicar al díscolo mago.

Ignoró una breve visión del tío del Portador, entrañable pero inútil para ella. Ese instante de distensión hizo que la siguiente ráfaga de imágenes le golpeara con gran dureza. Vio a Fëanor y los Silmarils, la muerte de los Árboles, la Matanza, Helcaraxë y el asesinato de Fëanor; las guerras contra Morgoth, Fingolfin a la cabeza de sus huestes, Finrod entregando un anillo a un humano y cayendo en las fauces de un lobo, Luthien y Beren; Doriath, Gondolin, Arvernien y su ruina; el barco de Eärendil, los Valar contra Morgoth, el suicidio de Maedhros y Maglor arrojando un Silmaril al mar; los muros ensangrentados de Ost-in-Edhil, la destrucción de Númenor, la llegada de Elendil, Osgiliath, guerra... y el último barco. La historia completa de todas las Edades desencadenada en cuestión de segundos, el destino de Arda al que todos estaban atados, excepto los Hombres a los que Eru dotó de libre albedrío.

"_A ellos Eru les regaló un don, el de la Muerte, y con él la libertad de forjar su propio sino, aunque ni siquiera Manwë sabe el por qué_". Porque sólo aquello hecho por un inmortal puede ser torcido por un mortal, sólo uno de ellos puede destruir el Anillo, por eso Frodo es quién es y por eso el Anillo llegó hasta él.

El Ojo en llamas surgió en el Espejo. Una visión que Galadriel soportaba día a día, royendo los límites de su poder, buscando el centro de la Luz de Lórien. Pero ella conocía la mente que había tras el Ojo y respondía a sus trampas con laberintos, a su miedo con esperanza, y al odio con compasión. Cosas tan incomprensibles para Sauron como el hecho de querer destruir el Anillo.

Frodo se apartó del Espejo y vio a Nenya resplandeciente en la mano de la Dama, una señora de los elfos grande, poderosa, temible.

_...si fracasas, caeremos indefensos en manos del enemigo. Pero si triunfas, nuestro poder decrecerá y Lothlórien se debilitará, y las mareas del Tiempo la borrarán de la faz de la tierra. Tenemos que partir hacia el oeste, o transformarnos en un pueblo rústico que vive en cañadas y cuevas, condenados lentamente a olvidar y a ser olvidados_ -.

_¿Y vos qué deseáis? -._

_Que se cumpla lo que ha de cumplirse... Sin embargo desearía, si sirviera de algo, que el Anillo Único no hubiese sido forjado jamás, o que nunca hubiese sido encontrado -._

El hobbit la elogió y, a mano tendida, le ofreció el Único. Galadriel rió al borde del llanto, percibiendo la sutil venganza tras el honorable gesto. Frodo le ofrecía aquello que su corazón más anhelaba en respuesta a la prueba que Galadriel le impuso en su primer encuentro.

Los ojos de zafiro resiguieron la fina banda de oro, la joya que podría concederle todo aquello que deseaba. Sintió temblar sus manos, consumida por la tentación y el miedo a ceder a ella.

En el sitio del Señor Oscuro instalarás una Reina.

¿Qué no haría con el Anillo? Desterraría a Sauron más allá del Portal de la Noche, a los Abismos intemporales. Su poder devolvería a Endor la belleza de la Primera Edad, más aún, la luz sin mácula antes de la llegada de Morgoth. Los Pueblos Libres vivirían en paz y armonía, y ella sería su reina y todos la amarían. Una visión la mostró sobre un trono, hermosa, poderosa y terrible. Su voluntad sería ley. Aquel que la infringiera no tendría cabida en su reino y sería desterrado, exterminado, anulando toda oscuridad que pudiera empañar la felicidad de sus súbditos.

¡Y yo no seré oscura sino hermosa y terrible como la Mañana y la Noche! ¡Hermosa como el Mar y el Sol y la Nieve en la montaña!

¿Y por qué no? También se enfrentaría a los Poderes del Oeste, a aquellos que les negaron la felicidad a los Eldar. Valinor sería para aquellos que la merecieran y no para quienes decidieran unos dioses de segundo orden.

¡Terrible como la Tempestad y el Relámpago! Más fuerte que los cimientos de la tierra. ¡Todos me amarán y desesperarán!

Su corazón gritó. Su poder desencadenado la iluminó como una llama de plata en mitad de la noche. Aceptar el Anillo era salvar su mundo, su amor por Celeborn y aquella tierra. Renunciar al Único era renunciar a todo,_ condenados a olvidar y a ser olvidados_.

Una ciudad se desplegó ante sus ojos, una visión no convocada, y con ella un hogar perdido hacía siglos. Vio a su madre y a su padre y a sus hermanos, a Finrod riendo bajo la Mindon.

La luz se extinguió y Galadriel rió, con la alegría de una muchacha que jugaba en una playa de plata y gemas resplandecientes.

_He superado la prueba. Me iré empequeñeciendo, partiré al Oeste y seré siempre Galadriel -._

No más la princesa noldor, la reina de Eregion o Lórinand, la Dama Blanca o la Dama del Bosque Dorado, no, sólo Galadriel ahora y siempre.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Celeborn sentía como todo el bosque parecía contener la respiración, como si supiera que la Dama Blanca se enfrentaba al peor de sus enemigos: ella misma.

El repentino fogonazo de poder le obligó a sentarse.

Solo, en la oscuridad de la casa, se preguntaba qué habría hecho su esposa. ¿Qué significaba ese arranque de poder descontrolado?. No pudo evitar imaginar a Frodo fulminado igual que aquellos enanos que invadieron Doriath.

Poco después, se escuchó el suave susurro de la tela.

Celeborn, ¿qué haces a oscuras? -.

El sinda encendió una lámpara y descubrió en la entrada a Galadriel mirándole con expresión divertida.

Sé que me enfrentaba a un duro trance, pero no tenías por que ser tan melodramático -.

Celeborn no replicó. Podía ver que ella había cambiado de alguna manera, nada quedaba de su terrible poder contenido o de su rabia. Era como conocerla de nuevo.

Sólo falta la corona de flores – musitó él, nostálgico.

¿Qué? -.

Si lucieras una corona de flores serías la doncella que vi por primera vez ante Thingol, en el salón de Menegroth -.

¿Una princesa noldorin irreverente y malcriada? – sonrió la Dama.

Una muchacha hermosa vestida con nieve y coronada por el sol, dueña de mi ser y mi destino desde entonces -.

Y Galadriel descubrió que aún podía ruborizarse.

Belain – suspiró Celeborn – No veía esa sonrisa tan transparente y luminosa en tu rostro desde... -. (Dioses)

La Dagor Bragollach – concluyó ella – Mi corazón por fin ha conseguido deshacerse de toda la ira y la pena que he acumulado desde ese terrible día. Sólo ahora he llegado a entender las enseñanzas de Melian y la verdad oculta tras el velo de este mundo pues, aunque lo parezca, no hay nada eterno sobre Arda, todo está condenado a desaparecer. Ahora lo sé, no pertenezco a Endor, mi hogar está en el Oeste y allí volveré, si me es concedido, cuando llegue la hora del último barco -.

El Señor de Lórien tomó y besó las manos de su Dama.

Todo ha concluido, el tiempo habrá de decidir si para bien o mal -.

Ha concluido para mí, la elección ha sido hecha, mas la Tierra Media aún ha de enfrentarse a los más oscuros días desde la Última Alianza -. Galadriel miró al Este, a una oscuridad que sólo ella percibía más allá de bosque, llanura y montaña – Y su única esperanza reside en un pequeño hobbit -.

¿Fracasará? -.

No lo sé, y en sí mismo eso me hace feliz; quiero creer que lo conseguirá, aferrarme a la esperanza como lo hacen el resto de hijos de Eru -.

¿No intentarás ver su destino? – desconfió Celeborn.

Nadie puede verlo ahora, ni el suyo ni el de la Tierra Media, es imposible seguir la trama porque hay demasiadas cosas a tener en cuenta -. Galadriel rió sin alegría – Sabes que tengo malos sueños desde hace meses. He visto el Anillo caer en manos de más de treinta seres diferentes, desde el propio Sauron hasta la criatura llamada Gollum, y otros tantos desenlaces más o menos terribles he contemplado. ¡Oh, Eru!, ¡si ni siquiera sé si se me permitirá abandonar Endor! -.

Tu elección ha sido hecha, irás al Oeste, ¿o aún albergas dudas respecto a tu camino? -.

La decisión última no está en mis manos, reside en la voluntad de los Poderes del otro lado del mar. La Prohibición aún pesa sobre mí, ningún noldo puede regresar a Aman, y mucho menos yo que les increpé dos veces; una cuando todos abandonamos Tirion y otra tras la Guerra de la Cólera -.

La verdad es que pudiste ser un poco más considerada con el heraldo de Manwë, poco te faltó para despedirle de tu presencia con una patada – dijo, no sin cierta diversión, el príncipe sinda.

¡Estaba en mi derecho!, si Eärendil llega a fracasar y habríamos tenido a Morgoth arrojando elfos al agua desde las torres de Sirion para divertirse -.

En el fondo, creo que los Valar sabían lo que hacían -. Celeborn se sentó en un extremo de la mesa – Tú misma has comentado en ocasiones que Manwë se comunicaba con Ilúvatar y no creo que a Él le pase nada desapercibido, seguramente hizo nacer a Eärendil sólo para arreglar el problema de su díscolo hijo Melkor -.

Interesante teoría, podría desmantelar toda la teología de los últimos eones, mi sabio señor -.

Oh, sólo acabo de empezar, ¿y si los perianath aparecieron con el único objeto de permitir el nacimiento de Frodo y que cumpla su misión de destruir el Anillo? -.

Eso es llevar la teoría un poco lejos, pero puedo concederte el beneficio de la duda, sobre todo tras el retorcido sentido del humor que he podido captar en los sucesos a lo largo de una más que considerable extensa vida -. Galadriel rió, esta vez de manera alegre y sincera – Mi adorado príncipe sinda, sería conveniente convocar a La Compañía antes que duerman y hacerles saber que mañana partirán, es peligroso que se demoren más tiempo -.

Excelente idea, aunque bien podías haberlo pensado antes -.

Antes estaba intentando quitarle el Anillo a Frodo, cariño -.

Celeborn puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la casa mascullando algo como "no hay quien entienda a las elfas". Su esposa se limitó a sonreír y cerró los ojos.

_Haldir _-.

_¡Auch_! -.

_¿Se puede saber qué haces_? -.

_Estaba en mi turno de descanso, heril nin, es difícil mantenerte en la rama de un mallorn si te dan semejante susto_ -.

_Lamento el sobresalto, pero necesito que regreses a Caras Galadhon de inmediato para ocuparte de nuestros invitados, partirán mañana después de comer _-.

_Estaré allí al alba _-. La voz del silvano se tornó sombría – _Ninquenís, hemos visto sucesos inquietantes, nubes de humo negro, y los orcos están muy agitados, es como si fuera a suceder algo. Si alguno de La Compañía pensaba renunciar a la misión le resultará imposible volver al hogar -._

_Señal de que poco falta para el desenlace final. Hablaremos cuando llegues a la ciudad, hay que planificar la defensa del Bosque; si mi intuición no me falla, creo que soportaremos ataques desde Moria y Dol Guldur. No estaría de más que escogieras a algunos de tus exploradores más veloces y les enviaras a Rhovanion para advertir a Thranduil, la gente de Valle y Esgaroth necesitarán ayuda aún contando con el poderoso ejército de Dain de Erebor -._

_Todo se hará como deseas, Ninquenís, tenn' encenië -._

La Dama liberó la mente de Haldir y regresó a tiempo de acudir con su marido al talan que hacía de sala de recepción para informar a los miembros de la Compañía de su pronta partida.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Era la segunda vez que acudía al Espejo esa noche, sólo que ahora su corazón estaba tranquilo y veía de nuevo la belleza de aquel rincón del bosque. Galadriel necesitaba consejo, en sus manos estaba ayudar al Portador aliviando su carga.

Aguas de Lórien, reveladme lo que necesito saber, qué bien puede ser más preciado para aquel que ha de destruir el Anillo de Poder -.

El Espejo rieló y mostró a Frodo tal y como lo viera Sam, dormido o muerto. ¿Qué era tan importante en esa escena?. Y Galadriel vio la oscuridad, antes que todo acabara Frodo tendría que aventurarse en la más horrible de las noches.

Necesita su propia luz, aquella que es la esperanza que se alza en el Oeste -. Los ojos de zafiro miraron al firmamento, a la más radiante de las estrellas – Necesita a Eärendil -.

La Dama Blanca subió corriendo los escalones y dejó atrás su jardín. Como un etéreo fantasma, atravesó las sendas del bosque hasta el Claro de los Orfebres.

Herinya – exclamó uno de los herreros, sorprendido - ¿Qué os trae a nosotros? -.

Necesito imperiosamente hablar con el maestro Orrerë -.

Tenéis suerte, esta noche ha decidido quedarse a terminar algunos trabajos, le encontraréis en el taller -.

Hantalë -.

El moreno mírdain terminaba el último de los broches con forma de hoja que prenderían las capas de La Compañía, ocho hojas resplandecían plateadas devolviendo a las estrellas parte de su luz.

Orrerë -.

¡Ninquenís, no me deis esos sustos! -.

No era mi intención, meldonya, necesito tu ayuda -. (amigo mío)

¿Mi ayuda? ¿para qué? -.

Galadriel le explicó el tipo de regalo que deseaba hacer a Frodo y las características del recipiente que habría de contenerlo.

Tengo lo que necesitáis -. Orrerë se perdió en las profundidades del taller, entre armarios y baúles – Hice algunos experimentos con un compañero que siente pasión por los vidrios, él siempre se quejaba de la fragilidad de los mismos e intenté crear algunas piezas del cristal que se empleaba en el Mírdaithrond para las compuertas y protecciones… ah, aquí está -.

Hermoso -. Galadriel examinó la botellita de elegantes pero sencillas formas que el noldo le entregó.

Aguanta temperaturas extremas y sólo el mithril puede dañarlo, una baratija para aquellos que trabajaron en las Estancias del Vidrio -.

No puedes imaginar lo valiosa que es esta pequeña obra de arte -.

No de la manera en que vos lo hacéis, herinya, mas si puede contribuir al éxito de la misión del Portador su valor es incalculable –.

Galadriel apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro del maestro herrero.

Ve a casa, Orrerë – sonrió ella – Fanari aguarda tu regreso -.

Él inclinó la cabeza en una somera reverencia, y contempló a la dama hasta que ésta desapareció fuera del taller.

Parece imposible, pero juraría que algo ha cambiado en ella, como si una nube invisible hubiera ocultado su luz durante todos estos siglos -.

Galadriel, ajena a las palabras del mírdain, retornó a su jardín rápidamente presintiendo la proximidad de la alborada. Hundió el hermoso frasco en las aguas del Espejo y esperó hasta que éstas se aquietaron; entonces alzó la mano en que portaba a Nenya y clamó a la estrella más brillante del firmamento, la más amada de los elfos.

Anno daer glawar lin enni, Eärendil! -. (dame tu poderosa luz, Eärendil!)

El astro pareció incendiarse y su luz colmó el agua del Espejo, una radiación tan pura y sublime como aquella que emanaba el rocío de Telperion, en Valinor, cuando los días eran felices bajo las hijas de Elbereth. Galadriel sumergió las manos y sacó la redoma, le recorrió un estremecimiento de temor reverente, era como sustentar un Silmaril; el mismo que consiguió Beren por Lúthien, el que brilló en el cuello de Thingol al morir, el que portaba Elwing al arrojarse al mar y el que Eärendil ciñó en su frente para sortear los laberintos que protegían Aman. Colocó el tapón con deliberada lentitud y el resplandor murió como si jamás hubiese existido, dejando sólo agua; pero la Dama sabía que la luz seguía allí, dormida, aguardando un momento de absoluta necesidad.

Hantalë, Eärendil – agradeció, apretando el preciado objeto contra su pecho – Ahora es Frodo el que carga con la misión que un día pesó sobre tus hombros, la de salvar a los Pueblos Libres de la Tierra Media, y necesita un milagro como el que acudió en tu auxilio... todos lo necesitamos -.

El sol desterró a la fulgente estrella más allá de las Puertas de la Noche y encontró a Galadriel sentada en los escalones de piedra. Se sentía al borde de un precipicio, pasara lo que pasara, bien o mal, para ella todo había terminado al Este del mar.

Nadie me ha doblegado y ahora no lo hará la incertidumbre – se dijo para sacudirse de encima la sensación de intensa melancolía – Debo centrarme en La Compañía, ellos son lo más importante -.

Hechas a un lado las dudas, la Dama regresó a su hogar para prepararse.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Esa mañana era como cualquier otra en Lórien pero, al tiempo, no lo era. Galadriel dejó que sus doncellas la vistieran de blanco y peinaran sus cabellos en trenzas doradas como el sol nimbado por rayos de luna.

No – dijo cuando le iban a colocar una sencilla tiara de plata – Hoy no -.

Descendió del talan hasta el suelo cuajado de hierba y flores y caminó hacia el embarcadero. Irían al encuentro de sus huéspedes para ofrecerles una comida de despedida y los regalos que habrían de ayudarles. Su mirada azur captó un suave destello amarillo, un manto de elanor que saludaba al sol otoñal; sin pensarlo siquiera, Galadriel se arrodilló y trenzó una intrincada corona, sus formas evocaban a una tiara de plata que perdió en los saqueos de Doriath.

Celeborn, vestido de blanco y gris, aguardaba en la orilla junto a la nave cisne; al descubrir a su esposa emergiendo entre los árboles, sintió que se le partía el corazón. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, la ayudó a subir a bordo y ocupó el asiento que le correspondía como señor, y Galadriel se colocó a su espalda, de pie, portando el arpa que a él tanto le gustaba tañer.

Los dos elfos que les acompañaban en la barca empezaron a remar río arriba, siguiendo la cadencia que marcaba el arpa de plata y la desgarradoramente hermosa voz de la dama noldorin, hasta dar con la Compañía que descendía por las aguas e invitarles a compartir una última comida con ellos.

Allí, sobre la fragante hierba, comieron y bebieron. Los dos señores élficos les confiaron toda la información que poseían de la situación que vivían las tierras que les rodeaban, sobre todo Celeborn, pues era él quien ocasionalmente abandonaba el Bosque con sus galadrim.

Dama Galadriel, ¿podría solicitaros un favor? – le preguntó Legolas.

Cuando llegasteis a Lórien se envió mensaje a Rivendel y a Amon Edhel – dijo ella, contestando a la pregunta aún por formular – Tu padre sabe que te hayas a salvo y lo mucho has hecho por la Compañía -.

Tome la decisión de venir por mi cuenta, no me agrada pensar que he podido incurrir en un error y enojarle – confesó alicaído – Siempre ha recalcado lo que piensa respecto a inmiscuirse en los asuntos que no nos atañen directamente -.

Galadriel evocó a Celeborn y Thranduil defendiendo ante Thingol la necesidad que Doriath ayudase a Ossiriand y a las gentes de Brethil, paradójico sin duda.

El tiempo dirá si equivocaste tu decisión, joven príncipe, aunque el señor Elrond no lo cree así, ni yo tampoco – esbozó una sonrisa.

Agradezco vuestra confianza, heril Galadriel -.

Ella aprovechó que Legolas había sacado el tema para averiguar algo más de cómo había sido su infancia, aunque la conversación acabó derivando hacia las relaciones entre Valle, Erebor y Rhovanion.

En todo momento fue consciente de la silenciosa presencia de Frodo, que no parecía tan interesado en el contenido de lo que todos a su alrededor decían como del hecho de encontrarse allí, disfrutando de una hermosa mañana con sus amigos y dos poderosos señores élficos en una tierra de ensueño. El hobbit la miraba de igual manera que antes lo hiciera Celeborn, con la certeza que por fin ella había renunciado a lo que no podía ser, a mantener su mundo estático, a no dejar que nada cambie para no perder la belleza y el amor; _la veía ya como los hombres de tiempos ulteriores vieron a los elfos: presentes y sin embargo remostos, una visión animada de aquello que la corriente incesante del Tiempo había dejado atrás. _

Llegado el momento, Galadriel cumplió con una antigua tradición, la de compartir una copa con aquellos que parten y no se sabe si retornarán. La Dama Blanca de los Noldor se miró en los ojos del antiguo Señor de los Sindar.

_Ahora es tiempo de beber la copa del adiós – dijo - ¡Bebed, Señor de los Galadrim! Y que tu corazón no esté triste, aunque la noche tendrá que seguir al mediodía y ya la tarde lleva a la noche _-.

Nadie más alcanzó a comprender aquellas palabras. Todos bebieron el dulce hidromiel blanco, de la última botella que se conservaba de los tiempos de Eregion, pero a Celeborn le supo amargo.

Entonces se repartieron los regalos. Sentados en dos sencillas sillas, Galadriel y Celeborn hacían acercarse a cada miembro de la Comunidad y por turno les entregaban preciados bienes.

Aragorn recibió una vaina para Andúril y la Elessar, joya que le protegería del paso del tiempo y así disfrutaría junto a Arwen de una vida más extensa que la de los mortales; era un hermoso fin para lo que fue una prenda de un amor imposible, Celebrimbor habría estado de acuerdo.

Cinturones para Boromir, Merry y Pippin. El ánimo del hombre de Minas Tirith se había oscurecido aún más, Galadriel le sonrió pero él retrocedió con miedo y recelo. Sin embargo, los hobbits agradecieron los regalos.

Celeborn fue quien entregó el arco y carcaj a Legolas, el más poderoso que las manos de los artesanos de Eregion pudieron crear y las más veloces y resistentes flechas que Lórien podía ofrecer.

Nunca errarán tus disparos con este arma, hazla digna de ti, Thranduilion -.

Hannad le -.

Sam recibió de manos de Galadriel una caja llena de la tierra de Lórien, bendecida doblemente por el poder de Nenya y por los dones que la propia dama poseía. Era la esperanza de que un fugaz recuerdo del Reino Dorado perviviera en la Tierra Media aún después de su partida, mejor si además servía para recuperar la belleza y prosperidad de La Comarca.

Gimli se había mantenido apartado y dio un respingo cuando Galadriel se volvió hacia él y le interrogó sobre lo que quería para sí.

_Ninguno, Señora. Es suficiente para mí haber visto a la Dama de los Galadrim y haber oído tan gentiles palabras -._

Ella le elogió en su humildad y, riendo para sí misma, percibiendo el don que deseaba el enano, le ordenó que hablase con libertad y ella se lo concedería.

_...a menos que se me permita pedir, qué digo, nombrar uno solo de vuestros cabellos, que supera al oro de la tierra así como las estrellas superan a las gemas de las minas..._ -.

Los elfos presentes murmuraron, perplejos ante semejante osadía. La cara de Celeborn era un panorama, indeciso entre la sorpresa o la ira que había desencadenado aquel naugrim. Cientos de elfos habían solicitado recibir de Galadriel lo que ahora pedía el enano, incluso existía el rumor que el primero en hacerlo fue el mismísimo Fëanor, que creó los Silmarils inspirado por la luz de los cabellos de la hija de Finarfin y por su negativa a entregarle una de sus trenzas.

Galadriel, sin embargo, sonreía. Tras conocer lo que haría Gimli con semejante regalo, ella misma se soltó una de sus trenzas y cortó los cabellos que puso en manos del enano en estado catatónico; el presente fue acompañado de un don, que si el futuro era la paz y la luz, Gimli se vería colmado de oro pero no por la codicia.

Frodo fue el último en recibir su regalo. La dama se levantó y, con dulces palabras, le entregó el frasco que contenía la luz de Eärendil.

_...Que sea una luz para ti en los sitios oscuros, cuando todas las otras luces se hayan extinguido. ¡Recuerda a Galadriel y el Espejo! -._

El Portador volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez, bajo el resplandor del frasco, ella aparecía alta y hermosa, como la reina que siempre había sido y sería.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ya no se demoraron más. La Compañía subió a las barcas élficas y se deslizaron corriente abajo sin dejar de mirar atrás, con añoranza y tristeza. Galadriel fue a despedirles al límite de la tierra, en el extremo del Naith, y la misma tristeza se apoderó de su corazón. En el último momento alzó los brazos y dejó libre el poder que contenía en su interior, el viento se arremolinó en torno a ella y le arrancó el cántico de sus labios para llevarlo lejos; la pena por lo que perdió, por aquello que ahora se desvanecía ante sus ojos y por la Prohibición, rogando a los Señores de Aman que, aunque ella no pudiera partir al Oeste, se le concediera ese don a Frodo.

Vanimalda -.

Galadriel se giró y sonrió con melancolía a su esposo.

Hemos hecho por ellos todo lo que hemos podido, sólo nos queda desear que los hados les sean propicios – dijo Celeborn – Eso y armarnos. Aquí también habrá guerra, en nuestra mano está que los ejércitos del enemigo no acosen a los Hombres desde el Norte -.

Hay pocas cosas seguras cuando las sombras caen sobre el mundo, mi señor sinda, pero hay algo que sí puedo jurar – sus ojos azules centellearon – Que ni un solo orco cruzará del otro lado de la tierra que Galadriel de Tirion defienda -.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

N. de A: Espero que os haya gustado, es un pequeño regalo a todos los que disfrutasteis tanto con este fic y que esta inconstante escritora os ha dejado a medias. Al menos ya está completa la parte de la Compañía pasando por Lórien.

La petición de Gimli resulta más osada de lo que mucha gente cree. En el mundo medieval una de las prendas de amor más habituales eran un mechón de pelo de la dama a su amado, es un regalo muy personal y muy preciado. Galadriel nunca entregó ni un pelo a nadie, ni siquiera a Celeborn que se sepa; yo interpreto el regalo a Gimli como una especie de reconciliación última entre elfos y enanos, las dos razas de los Días Antiguos condenadas a desaparecer ante el avance de los Hombres.

Lo de Fëanor aparece reflejado en los Cuentos Inconclusos, creo, o en la Guerra de las Joyas; él le pidió una trenza a su sobrina y ella se negó en redondo, lo que aumentó el miedo y el odio que Galadriel sentía de por sí hacia Fëanor.

Sois mogollón de gente a contestar los reviews y no puedo estar en un ordenador con acceso a internet el tiempo suficiente, así que os suplico que me perdonéis si me salto la sana tradición de contestaros a vuestros mensajes. Sólo deciros que los he leído todos, que me animan un montón, que jamás pensé que este fic tuviera una acogida tan masiva y que un escritor no es nada sin sus lectores. Gracias a todos, hantalë.

Os deseo una Feliz Navidad, que la paséis en compañía de aquellos a los que queréis porque eso es lo importante, no los regalos (aunque yo necesite urgentemente un ordenador XP ).

Besotes, abrazos y tenna rato!!!


End file.
